Killing Your Dark Future
by JTZ29
Summary: While on his journey to the capital, Tatsumi has a vision of what appears to be his future. Haunted by the images he sees, Tatsumi now aims to change his dark future. This fic will follow the canon plot with my own spin on the story, with some anime moments thrown in as well. Pairing will be Tatsumi x Harem with lemons later in the story. Slightly stronger Tatsumi, but not OP.
1. Chapter 1 Tatsumi's Cursed Future

**Hello my fellow Akame ga Kill fans! I've been tossing around the idea of writing an Akame ga Kill fic ever since I finished the anime. I, like many of you, was pretty disappointed by the anime's ending. The ending just left me feeling kinda empty and unsatisfied, kinda like I had watched the whole thing for nothing. I have since started reading the manga, and I have to say that the manga is fantastic. This fic will follow the plot of the manga, with a few moments from the anime, with my own personal twist on it. This fic will have Tatsumi paired with Akame, Mine, Leone, and Chelsea(possibly Esdeath later in the fic. It all depends on what happens with her in the manga.) Tatsumi will be slightly stronger than in canon, but not super OP. Basically he won't be getting his ass handed to him nearly as bad early on. Also a few other characters that die in the story will stay alive in this fic, I won't reveal who they are just yet. So I hope you're all ready for it. Without further ado let's start the fic.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 _ **"Dream"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill! or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Imperial Year 1024; Five Miles Away from the Capital)

"*Sigh* I hate sleeping outside." Tatsumi groaned, as he wrapped himself in his winter coat. The young man had been traveling for days to reach the nation's capital. He had left his home village in the countryside, with two of his friends, so that they could join the military together and send money back to their home village. But along the way bandits had separated the three of them. Now Tatsumi was all alone, and he had no idea where his friends were or if they were safe. "If I'm lucky I'll reach the capital tomorrow afternoon. Maybe then I'll finally be able to sleep in a real bed, instead of leaning against a tree." Tatsumi shifted around so that he could get comfortable against the hard ground. Once he found a suitable position, Tatsumi's eyelids began to droop as sleep overtook him. "Sayo, Ieyasu I hope you're both alright."

* * *

(Tatsumi's Dream)

 ** _Tatsumi didn't know where he was. All that surrounded him was an endless sea of darkness. Picking a random direction, Tatsumi began to walk through the never-ending blackness._**

 ** _"Where the hell am I?" Tatsumi mumbled to himself, peering into the darkness surrounding him. "This place is really starting to creep me out..." However Tatsumi stopped when he small beam of light in front of him. Racing towards the beacon of light, Tatsumi was surprised to find a shimmering cloud of what appeared to be mist. "What is this stuff?" Reaching out, Tatsumi touched the mistlike substance. Tatsumi immidiately recoiled his hand when the mist began to glow brightly. The young man stood stunned, as the mist began to replay images from his life. "Woah, this is really trippy. I wonder if it can show me memories of Sayo and Ieyasu?" Almost instantly the mist began to show past memories of Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu training for their journey to the capital. Tatsumi smiled, as he relived the precious moments with his friends. As Tatsumi watched the memories roll by an idea popped into his head. "I wonder..." Tatsumi reached out and touched the mist again. "...Can you show me what lies in my future?"_**

 ** _The mist began to glow a deep shade of blood red, and a low grumbling sound echoed throughout the empty void. Suddenly a new series of images began to appear. What first appeared nearly made Tatsumi vomit. To Tatsumi's utter horror and disgust the first images were of an auburn-haired girl's decapitated head impaled on a large pole. A small crowd of people had gathered around the pole to gawk at the grisly display._**

 ** _"OH GOD! Please show me something else! Change it now!" Tatsumi yelled, as he tried to avert his eyes. However something was_** ** _drawing Tatsumi to look at the grotesque images, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief when the mist began to shimmer, as it prepared to show another set of pictures. However what the mistlike substance showed next was no less gruesome. The next set images were of a busty blonde-haired woman who was lying in a pool of her own blood. Tatsumi nearly gagged when he saw that the woman's stomach was littered with over a dozen bullet holes. "W-What the hell is t-this? Why a-are you showing m-me this?"_**

 ** _"You wished to see your future boy, and that's what I'm showing you." A demonic voice echoed from within the mist. "You will watch what your future entails."_**

 ** _"N-No! Stop this!" Tatsumi shouted, as he tried to close his eyes. But an unseen force was keeping Tatsumi's gaze locked onto the mist. "P-Please let me go!"_**

 ** _"You must witness these events child. Learn from them, and you may just be able to change your dark future for the better." The demonic voice said, as another series of images appeared in the mist. This time the images showed a green-haired boy being cut in half down the middle by an unseen assailant's sword._**

 ** _"What the fuck?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, feeling bile rise in his throat. Forcing down his vomit, Tatsumi prepared for the next barrage of pictures. However what appeared next was very different from what had previously been shown. The mist now showed Tatsumi holding onto a petite pink-haired girl. The pink-haired girl appeared to be talking to Tatsumi, as he held her hand._**

 ** _"Don't die. Don't you dare die." Tatsumi said in a pained_** ** _voice, as the pink-haired girl cupped his cheek. "You're gonna stand on the winning side, aren't you?"_**

 ** _"What are you saying? I'm already on the winning side." The pink-haired girl said, before she leaned forward and kissed Tatsumi gently on the lips. "I love you." Moments later the girl's eyes closed, and she_** ** _went limp in Tatsumi's arm. The images quickly began to fade, as Tatsumi let out a pained scream; tears pouring from his eyes._**

 ** _"Oh God..." Tatsumi breathed out, feeling a few tears escape his own eyes as well._**

 ** _"This is the last memory that I'm going to show you boy." The demonic voice said, as the mist began to morph and change once again. "You best watch closely and learn from this." Once the mist had finished changing it began to broadcast the last set images. Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw himself dressed in elaborate dragon-like armor. His entire body was covered in blood, and it looked like he could barely stand. Next the mist showed a dark-haired girl with red eyes approaching._**

 ** _"I'm sorry." Tatsumi said to the girl, forcing a pained smile onto his face. "Looks like I couldn't keep my promise..." The girl rushed forward, and she caught Tatsumi in her arms before he fell over. She embraced Tatsumi tightly, as he seemingly died in her arms._**

 ** _"You promised me! You said you'd survive!" The red-eyed girl screamed, her voice laden with sadness and grief. Tears began to pour from her eyes, and she began to shake slightly as she held Tatsumi close. "Tatsumi...I...I...never got to tell you my feelings."_**

 ** _With that the last images faded away, leaving Tatsumi visibly shaken. The young man didn't know what to make of what he saw, he merely stood still in complete shock. There was no way those images could have actually been from his future, right? Surely he was just_** ** _exhausted, and was just having strange dreams and hallucinations. Yeah that had to be it._**

 ** _"Well you've seen some of what your future holds." The demonic voice said, as the mist began to fade away. "Due what you please with this information. For your sake, I hope you can learn from this and change your cursed future."_** ** _With a blinding flash of light, Tatsumi felt himself forced out of his dreams._**

* * *

(Back in the Real World)

"GAH!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he shot up off the ground. The young man was covered in a cold sweat, and his breathing was labored and ragged. Tatsumi's head throbbed, as memories of his dream plagued his thoughts. "T-There was no way any of that was real. I was just having some sort of fucked up dream. None of that is actually going to happen." Tatsumi ran his hands through his hair, as he gazed at the forest surrounding him. He was surprised to see that it appeared to be early in the morning already. "Well I better get going. I should be able to reach the capital later today." As Tatsumi began to pack his belongings an overwhelming sense on uneasiness overcame. He once again began to see images of his previous night's dream.

 _"There was no way any of that was true...but just in case I'll keep my eyes open."_ Tatsumi thought, as he slung his pack over his shoulder. With a light sigh, Tatsumi began to make his way through the forest. Once Tatsumi was back on the path leading towards the capital, he pulled a map out of his pack. _"Hmm, looks like I'm only about two miles away from the capital now. If I keep up this pace, I should be able to get there a little past noon."_ However, Tatsumi was shaken from his thoughts when a scream echoed out from the path ahead.

"AH! It's an Earth Dragon!"

"Shit! I didn't know they came out to main roads like this!"

"Heh, looks like I'll be able to get some danger beast hunting in before I reach the capital." Tatsumi said with a grin, racing towards where the screams had come from. As Tatsumi ran down the path, he finally caught a glimpse of the danger beast. The Earth Dragon was a massive cockroach-like monster with long antennae, large claws, and blood red eyes. Tatsumi then spotted two men running away from the massive danger beast.

"Get the hell out of here!" One of the men yelled, as he ran away from his carriage.

"Looks like I'll be able to save people, and make my name know." Tatsumi said with a grin, unsheathing his sword. Closing the distance, Tatsumi leaped into the air and slashed his sword across the danger beast's chest. The monster howled in pain, as blood sprayed from its open wound. Tatsumi came to a skidding stop in front of the beast. "A class-one danger beast, Earth Dragon huh...A worthy opponent." The danger beast let out a mighty roar, causing a smirk to spread across across Tatsumi's face. "Looks like I really pissed you off." Letting out another roar, the Earth Dragon smashed its fist into the ground where Tatsumi had been standing. However Tatsumi had been prepared for this, and had jumped into the air; dodging the monster's attack. Tatsumi landed on the beast's giant arm, and sprinted towards its head. "It's over now!" With several precise slashes of his sword, Tatsumi had decapitated the colossal danger beast.

"H-Holy shit..." One of the men breathed out in shock, as he watched the headless danger beast crash into the ground.

"That was amazing kid!" The other man cheered, as he ran towards Tatsumi.

"I can't believe you took out that danger beast all by yourself." The first man exclaimed, following behind his friend.

"But of course." Tatsumi said with a cocky smile. "Something like that is a piece of cake for me." Tatsumi never noticed the men's deadpanned looks, as he continued to gloat. "My name's Tatsumi by the way. Better remember my name, because it's gonna become real famous in the capital soon enough."

"I guess that means you're trying to make a name for yourself in the capital then?" The first man questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"You got it!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a wide grin. "I'm going to make it big in the capital! That's the dream of any country boy!" Tatsumi was surprised to see the two men share a skeptical look. "What?"

"The capital...isn't the shining jewel you think it is..." The second man answered in a serious tone. "It's lively for sure, but it's full of monsters even more grotesque than that Earth Dragon."

"What...so danger beasts come into the city too?" Tatsumi asked in a confused tone.

"I'm taking about the people." The second man explained, unconsciously clenching his fists. "People with the hearts of monsters...that's all you'll find in the capital." Tatsumi flinched slightly, as a barrage of images from his dream flashed into his mind. "Hey, are you okay kid?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Tatsumi replied, as he scratched the back of his head. Neither man noticed the subtle uneasiness in Tatsumi's voice. "Well I appreciate your warning, but there's no way I can turn around now. I...We...Are going to make money in the capital to help save our village. Well I better get going." With one last wave, Tatsumi continued on down the path towards the capital.

"That kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into." The first man said with a frown on his face.

"I give him three more days tops before he's killed." The second man said, beginning to walk back towards the carriage.

"I don't know. That kid has got some serious skills. He just might be able to make it in the capital." The first man said, sitting down in the carriage. "Now come on. We have to get these supplies to Lubbock at Night Raid's hidden base."

* * *

(30 Minutes Later; Entrance to the Capital)

"WOW! This place is amazing!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he gazed at the expansive city before him with wonder in his eyes. "So this is the capital." Tatsumi grinned like a child, as he began to walk through the city streets. "If I do well here I might be able to buy the whole village. Better find the military barracks quick."

As Tatsumi walked past a small cafe, he never noticed a busty blonde-haired woman sipping her tea. The woman had been listening to Tatsumi the whole time, and she couldn't help but sigh as she set down her cup.

"Hmm, so another country boy has been lured in by the capital's charms." The woman said, as a hidden smirk spread across her face. "Maybe I should have some fun with him."

After asking for directions, Tatsumi finely found himself at the capital's military barracks. Noticing the large line, Tatsumi patiently waited his turn. After waiting for almost two hours, Tatsumi finally found himself at the front of the line.

"So...you want to join the ranks too..." A rather bored looking officer asked, handing Tatsumi a form. "Then fill out this form and give it back to me."

"Does this mean I'll start off as a grunt?" Tatsumi asked, earning a groan from the officer.

"What the hell do you think?" The officer asked in an annoyed tone. "You'll likely be sent off to a remote region for your first assignment."

"I don't have time for that!" Tatsumi shouted, as he slammed his fist down onto the officer's desk. "See what I can do!" Tatsumi unsheathed his sword, and performed several flashy moves. Thrusting the sword, and twirling it in his hands. "If you think you can use my skills, then enlist me starting as a captain." Before Tatsumi had time to react, the officer shot out of his seat and threw Tatsumi out of the barracks. Tatsumi growled as he turned to glare at the officer. "What the fuck!? You can't even give me a chance!?"

"Get real you fucking brat!" The officer shouted in an angry tone. "You have to enter a lottery before you can even become a soldier!" A tic mark formed on the officer's head, as he angrily pointed at Tatsumi. "Ever since this recession started we've been flooded with applicants! I can't go around testing each and every one of you! And there's only so many spots we're allowed to fill!"

"Oh...is that so?" Tatsumi asked with a sweatdrop.

"If you've got all that scram you little shit!" The officer screamed, slamming the door shut behind him.

 _"Maybe I could make myself know by causing some trouble."_ Tatsumi thought, as he crossed his arms over his chest. _"But then I might get arrested...Hmm, what to do..."_

"Hey there~" A sultry female voice said from behind Tatsumi. "You seem to be in tough spot kid. Can I lend you a hand?" Tatsumi's leaned his head back to get a better look at the woman behind him. The first thing Tatsumi spotted was the woman's large breasts; which were barely being held in place by her black tube top. However Tatsumi's eyes widened when he got a look at the girl's face. She was the woman he had seen dying in a pool of her own blood from his dream.

"GAH!" Tatsumi screamed, as he quickly backed away from the busty blonde. _"There's no way! This can't be real! That was just some crazy dream! This has to be some kind of huge coincidence!"_

"Oi, you okay kid?" The woman asked, giving Tatsumi a confused look. "You look live you've seen a ghost or something."

"H-Have we met before?" Tatsumi asked, as he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"Hmm..." The girl hummed, as she scanned Tatsumi up and down. "Nope, I've never seen you before."

 _"Shit...maybe...maybe...that wasn't just a dream. This woman is definitely one of the people I saw in the images from my future, there's no doubt about that. She must be connected to my futurein some way...And it seems like she wants to help me."_ Tatsumi thought, as his mind began to race.

"So...what's your story?" The blonde woman asked, snapping Tatsumi out of his thoughts. Tatsumi simply gave the woman a blank look in response. "Let me guess...You've came from the country to follow your dream in the capital, right?"

"H-How did you know that?" Tatsumi asked in a shocked tone.

"When you've lived the capital as long as I have, you can spot country boys from a mile away." The woman replied, placing her hands on her hips. "So...I know a way to get you into the military real quick."

"Really!?" Tatsumi exclaimed, as his lit up in excitement.

"You want me to tell you?" The blonde asked, earning several rapid nods from Tatsumi. "If that's so...then treat me to a nice meal." The blonde woman flashed Tatsumi a smile that made his heart beat even faster than before.

 _"S-She's beautiful."_ Tatsumi thought, as a slight blush spread across his face. _"I guess I can buy her lunch if she's willing to help me."_

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Bar Down the Street)

"Aw man!" The blonde cheered, as she slammed her empty mug of beer down onto the table. A ruddy red blush covered the buzzed woman's face. "Having a drink in the middle of the day is the best!"

"I think you might be overdoing it just a little." Tatsumi said, observing the bottles of alcohol that were littered across the table.

"Drink up kid!" The blonde exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat; giving Tatsumi a very generous view of her exposed cleavage. "Let's live it up a little!"

"*Gulp* S-So you mentioned a way to get me into the military." Tatsumi said, as he tried to control his raging blush.

"Oh right...that." The woman said, as she poured herself another drink. "For that you'll need money and connections."

"Money?" Tatsumi repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got a buddy in the army." The blonde explained, stopping to take a sip of her drink. "Grease his palms a little, and you'll be in the army in no time."

"I see..." Tatsumi said, as he began to root through his bag. The blonde woman's eyes widened considerably when Tatsumi dropped a large bag of money onto the table. "Will this be enough."

"Oh, that's way more than enough." The woman said, her eyes seeming to change into dollar signs. "You've got a ton of cash on you."

"Well I've been collecting rewards for the danger beasts I've killed on the way here." Tatsumi explained, showing the woman his sword.

"Hmm, you must be pretty strong then." The blonde said, grabbing ahold of Tatsumi's money. "With this cash you'll be a captain in no time."

"Oh thanks!" Tatsumi cheered in a happy tone.

"Four-fifths of this should do it, I think." The blonde woman said, making her way towards the bar's exit. As the blonde walked, she put a considerable sway in her hips. "I think you'll learn a lot from meeting me kid. Bye now. I'll go talk to him now. You just wait right here." The woman gave Tatsumi a sultry wink before she walked out of the bar. "Maybe when I get back we can continue our fun in some place a little more _' **private**.' _

"O-Okay." Tatsumi managed to say in an infatuated tone, as he waved to the leaving woman. "I see. So connections are important here." As Tatsumi sat at the table, he didn't notice the bartender shaking his head in disappointment.

 _"That kid was quite the looker, but he won't last another day in this city."_ The woman thought, as she walked out of the bar; with Tatsumi's money slung over her shoulder.

* * *

(Ten Hours Later)

"Hey kid, we're gonna be closing soon." The bartender said, as he finished wiping down a table.

"Oh, it's fine I'm just waiting for someone." Tatsumi said, turning to face the bartender.

"Yeah I saw that." The bartender said, as he walked up to Tatsumi. "I hate to break this to ya kid, but that woman's not coming back."

"WHAT?!" Tatsumi roared, shooting out of his seat.

"I honestly can't believe someone would be so trusting in the capital these days." The bartender said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"S-She was a fraud!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as gathered up his belongings. "I'll just report her to the police!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The bartender said, stopping Tatsumi in his tracks. "It's technically your fault for falling for that woman's tricks."

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he angrily slammed the money he owed for the drinks onto the table. After paying, Tatsumi stormed out of the bar back onto the capital's streets. "SHIT! After paying for that meal I'm completely broke!" Tatsumi growled, as he crumpled up his empty coin bag. "That big boobed...I mean that woman! This is probably what she meant by learning something from her!" However Tatsumi's anger started to ebb away when he remembered the images of the blonde woman shot to death. "*Sigh* Even if she robbed me, I don't want that to happen to her. I hope she's alright." As Tatsumi continued to walk through the streets, he was spotted by two men.

"Look, it's a country bumpkin walking down the road with a sword over his shoulder." The smaller man said with an evil smirk.

"Hand it over now." The larger man demanded, holding out his hand. "That's an order."

Tatsumi paid the bandits little mind. He simply unsheathed his sword, and quickly smashed upside them head with the hilt. When the bandits fell over unconscious, Tatsumi sighed and resheathed his sword.

"What's wrong with everyone in this city..." Tatsumi said, stopping to stare at the palace that towered over the rest of the capital. "I wonder how Sayo and Ieyasu are doing...Have they reached the capital yet?" A few moments later, Tatsumi leaned against a wall and slumped to the ground. With an annoyed huff, Tatsumi pulled out his winter jacket. "Damn it, I guess I have to sleep outside again." However, before Tatsumi even closed his eyes a carriage came to a halt in front of him. Tatsumi eyed the carriage suspiciously, as a blonde girl around his age stepped out. The young girl obviously came from a rich family if her clothing was any indication.

"I don't think that boy has a place to stay...the poor thing." The girl said to one of her guards.

"Again miss?" The guard asked, avoiding the young girls gaze.

"I can't help it. It's just my nature." The girl said, as she walked up to Tatsumi. "Did you come from the country?"

"Yeah..." Tatsumi replied, getting a strange vibe from the girl.

"If you don't have a place to stay...you can sleep at my house." The girl offered with a warm smile.

After dealing with the busty blonde woman from earlier, Tatsumi was a little apprehensive to take the girl up on her offer. "I don't have any money, miss."

"Well if you did, you wouldn't be sleeping out here silly." The girl said with a short giggle.

"Miss Aria can't leave a poor boy like you out here to freeze." The first guard said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You best accept her offer." The second guard said, as he felt a chill run down his spine. _"If this kid knew what was in store for him, he'd run like a bat out hell."_

"Well..." Tatsumi said, as he rubbed his chin. The girl seemed nice enough, but so did the woman from earlier. But she was offering him a place to sleep, and the thought of a bed to sleep in was too tempting. "It's better than sleeping outside."

"Then it's settled." Aria said, helping Tatsumi onto his feet. "Step into my carriage, and we'll take you to my home."

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

"W-Wow." Tatsumi knew that the girl probably came from a wealthy family. But the young man was blow away when he stepped into Aria's home; it was more a mansion then a home. The foyer alone was massive enough to fit a normal sized house inside it. Tatsumi was blown away by all the priceless items scattered throughout the house.

"Ah, looks like Aria has brought home another guest." Aria's father said, turning to look at Tatsumi.

"Well it's her way." Aria's mother said with a warm smile. "How many does this make it now?"

 _"Those older guards must be must be really strong..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he observed the guards stationed around the large manor. _"They could only be kind to complete strangers like because they have experienced guards."_ Tatsumi smiled and let out a sigh of relief. _"This at least proves that there are good people in the capital."_

"Thank you so much for taking me in!" Tatsumi exclaimed, bowing to show his appreciation.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Please make yourself feel at home." Aria said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" Tatsumi said, continuing to bow to his hosts. "I...uh actually have a favor to ask you."

"Well what is it my boy?" Aria's father asked, gesturing for Tatsumi to take a seat across from him. After Tatsumi explained his situation, Aria's father leaned back in his seat. "I see. You want to join the army to help save your village."

"Yes." Tatsumi said, nodding his head.

"What a wonderful dream." Aria said with a small smile.

"However...you should know. Though the capital is peaceful, three sides of this country are flanked by hostile tribes. You will likely be sent to the border to fight them." Aria's father explained, clasping his hands in his lap.

"I'm prepared for that." Tatsumi said, clenching his fists.

"I must say I admire your courage young man. That's youth for you." Aria's father said with a smile.

"Did you come from village alone, Tatsumi?" Aria asked, causing Tatsumi to gaze at the floor.

"Actually, I left the village with two of my friends, Sayo and Ieyasu." Tatsumi replied, as his hand wandered towards the gift the village chief had given him before the left. The chief had said the idol would grant him God's protection. "We trained for months, and were ready to all join the army together. But we were separated on they way here. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh my, that's awful." Aria's mother said, as she gasped slightly.

"They're both strong, so I'm not too worried." Tatsumi said, his hand tightening around the idol in his shirt pocket. "It's just that Ieyasu is simply awful with directions, so I don't know if he'll be able to find where we all agreed to meet up."

"I see!" Aria's father said, as he slapped his knee. "I'll have a chat with one of my friends in the military. Then we'll try our best to find your friends."

"Thank you so much!" Tatsumi exclaimed, standing up and bowing once again.

"My hunches are usually pretty spot on." Aria said with a warm smile, causing Tatsumi to turn and look at her. "I'm sure you'll be reunited with your friends very soon."

"Miss Aria..." Tatsumi said with a slight blush dusting across his face.

"Alright..." Aria's father said, as he stood up from his seat. "Why don't we call it a night."

"Uh...is there anything I can help with while I'm here?" Tatsumi asked, causing Aria to clap her hands excitedly.

"Oh! You can be my bodyguard tomorrow, along with there others!" Aria cheered.

"That sounds good to me." Aria's father said, turning to a nearby guard. "Gauri, I'll leave this to you."

"Understood sir." Gauri said with a salute.

"You for everything you've done for me today!" Tatsumi exclaimed, earning a smile from Aria's mother.

"We're happy to help. Now you pay it forward to some else too." Aria's mother said with an almost creepy smile.

"I sure will!" Tatsumi said, just as one of the guards arrived to escort him towards his room. Once Tatsumi found his room, he quickly climbed into bed. _"I'm so lucky. I got saved by a some good people. Next I need to find Sayo and Ieyasu. I just hope both of them made it to the capital safely."_

* * *

(The Next Afternoon; Capital's Shopping District)

"Hurry! Let's go the next shop!" Aria cheered, pointing out another store just up ahead.

"Please wait Miss Aria!" The guards, who were carrying her numerous purchases, exclaimed as they lagged behind.

"Tch, looks like we'll be staying home next time." The guard standing next to Tatsumi said.

"Aria sure bought a lot..." Tatsumi said, as he stared at the mountain of boxes with wide eyes. "The amount is utterly ridiculous."

"It's not just Miss Aria." The guard explained, watching Aria enter another store. "All young girls are like this."

"Really? The ones I know pick out their clothes right away." Tatsumi said in a confused tone.

"Never mind that. Look up." The guard said, gesturing towards the palace that towered over them. "It's the royal palace."

"It's freaking huge!" Tatsumi exclaimed, finally getting a good look of the imposing building. "That's where the emperor lives?!"

"No..." The guard said, causing Tatsumi to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Not quite...True, the emperor lives in the palace, but he is but a child. He is being manipulated from the shadows by the minister. He's the one responsible for all the corruption and decay of this once great country." The guard's eyes shifted around to make sure no one was watching. "You best watch what you say around here. They'd have our heads if they heard us talking like this."

"Then..." Tatsumi said through grit teeth, as he tightly clenched his fists. "The heavy taxes that are plaguing my village are also..."

"Are common knowledge in the capital..." The guard, as he pointed over towards a nearby wall. "There's also those guys we have to worry about." Tatsumi's eyes followed where the guard was pointing. Attached to a nearby brick wall were several wanted posters. Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw one of the posters for a girl named Akame. The girl looked eerily to the red eyed girl from his dream. Tatsumi broke out into a cold sweat, as he scanned over the wanted posters.

"Night Raid?" Tatsumi asked, turning to face the guard he was with.

"They're a group of assassins who have been terrorizing the capital." The guard explained, as he grabbed one of the posters. "As the name suggests they mainly attack at night. They target high ranking government officials and wealthy families. So you best be on your guard."

"N-No problem." Tatsumi said, trying his best to sound confident and determined. _"I have feeling I'll run into this Akame girl and Night Raid very soon."_

"One more thing..." The guard said, as he tapped Tatsumi's shoulder. "You're helping with that." Tatsumi turned around to see the other two guards struggling to hold up a massive box.

"What the hell kind of training is this?!" Tatsumi exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

Night had once again descended upon the capital, and almost everyone in Aria's home was fast asleep. Everyone but Aria's mother. The older woman hummed to herself, as she walked through one of the manor's hallways.

"Now then...time to write today's journal entry." Aria's mother said, as she held her small journal close to her chest. "Heh, I just can't seem to quite this hobby..." Before the woman could say another word, her entire world turned upside down and immense pain coursed through her body. "Huh?" In that instant Aria's mother saw that she had been cut clean in half at her midsection. Blood sprayed from her severed torso, coating the walls and her unknown attacker. The older woman died before the top half of her body even hit the ground.

The assassin, revealed to be a busty purple-haired woman, swiped her large scissor like weapon; spreading the blood that coated it across the hallway. "I'm terribly sorry." The purple-haired woman said, as she bowed her head.

It was at this moment that Tatsumi shot up in his bed. A chill ran up the young man's spine, as quickly scrambled out of the bed. "What the? There's an intense sense of bloodlust in the air..." Tatsumi rushed to get dressed, grabbing his sword as he bolted out of his room. As Tatsumi raced through the mansion's halls, the guard's words about Night Raid echoed in his mind. _"I didn't think I'd run into them this quickly!"_ Tatsumi came to a skidding stop when he spotted several shadowy figures, standing on what appeared to be wire threads, outside one of the manor's windows. "There's no doubt. That has to be Night Raid!" Tatsumi clenched his fists, as he stared at the silhouetted assassins. "Are they targeting this family just because they're rich?" When Tatsumi lowered his gaze, he spotted several guards running out to face the assassins. _"What do I do? Help them...or guard the family?!"_

"Heh, three guards. They're our targets as well." A green-haired man said with grin. "Akame, they're all yours."

"I will eliminate them all." Akame said, as she leaped off the wires she was standing on. The dark-haired girl crashed into the ground a few feet in front of the three guards; her hand immidiately reaching the hilt of her sword.

"Okay guys...whatever you do don't let her sword touch you, no matter what!" The head guard yelled, as he lead the other two guards in a charge towards Akame.

"Eliminate." Akame muttered, before she shot forward at a blinding speed. In the blink of an eye, Akame had unsheathed her sword and slashed the lead guard's throat; blood spraying from his wound. Before the next guard had a chance to react a large spear punctured his chest. A large armored assassin walked up to the guard, and withdrew the spear from his chest.

"This...is what I deserve..." The lead guard managed to say, as he felt poison race through his body. As the poison spread, ink black marking spread across the guard's body. "For having a...rotten soul..." The guard collapsed as the poison reached his heart, causing it to instantly shut down.

"W-What th-the..." The last guard said, looking in horror. Deciding that fighting wasn't a possibility, the guard turned tail and started to run away. "Fuck this! These guys are way worse than any monster!" The man didn't make it three steps before he was shot in the back of the head.

"Pathetic." A petite pink-haired girl said, as she lowered her still smoking gun. The girl's eyes were hard, as she glared at the dead guard. "Deserting your comrades under enemy fire."

"Ah, I think that was just plain old running away." The green-haired man said with a sweatdrop.

 _"T-They were all massacred...in seconds!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at the carnage before him with disbelieving eyes. Gritting his teeth, Tatsumi tore his eyes away and took off down the hallway once more. _"I've got to at least protect Miss Aria!"_

In another part of the mansion, another assassin was finishing off her target. The busty blonde-haired woman Tatsumi had met the previous day was holding up Aria's father by his throat. However now the woman's hair had elongated, she had catlike ears on top of her head, a tail swayed from side to side behind her, and her hands had become covered in fur with sharp claws; her grip slowly tightening around the man's neck as the seconds ticked by.

"S-Spare me...P-Please...I-I have a daughter..." Aria's father struggled to say, as the blonde woman's grip continued to tighten around his neck.

"Don't worry. You'll be meeting her in hell soon enough." The woman said, raising her head to reveal slitted golden eyes.

"Not my daughter too...have you no mercy?" Aria's father asked, just as the blonde woman snapped his neck with her bare hand.

"Mercy?" The blonde parroted with a sadistic glint in her golden eyes. "That's a word I've never heard before. You'll have to explain what it means when I see you in hell some day."

* * *

(Storage Shed; Just Outside of the Mansion)

"Miss this way!" A guard yelled, as he pulled Aria towards the storage shed.

"W-What's going on?" Aria asked in a frightened tone.

"We must get you inside the storage shed, you'll be safe inside there!" The guard exclaimed, as the shed came into view.

"Miss Aria, I finally found you!" The guard and Aria turned around to see Tatsumi behind them; panting heavily from running the whole way there.

"Tatsumi!" Aria exclaimed, as a look of relief spread across her face.

"Perfect timing!" The guard shouted, pointing at Tatsumi. "We'll seek shelter in the storage shed, and you stay out here and hold the enemy until the authorities arrive."

"That's the worst fucking idea I've ever he-" Tatsumi was cut off when he heard someone land directly behind him. Spinning around, Tatsumi's eyes widened when saw the dark-haired girl with red eyes from his dream. "...Oh fuck me." The girl, who now knew was named Akame, unsheathed her sword and shot forward. "I guess I have no choice!" Tatsumi yelled, as he too took out his sword. But as Tatsumi prepared to attack, the images from his dream replayed in his mind.

 _"You promised me! You said you'd survive! Tatsumi...I...I never got to tell you my feelings."_ Tatsumi's stance faltered when he remembered the pain in Akame's voice, the tears pouring from her eyes. She looked absolutely devastated that he had died. This girl obviously was very precious to him, as he was to her, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"Not a target." Akame's monotone voice snapped Tatsumi from his thoughts. The dark-haired girl leaped into the air, looking like an angel of death, and used Tatsumi's back as a springboard. Tatsumi quickly spun around, and saw Akame sprinting towards the guard and Aria.

"Shit! She's coming this way!" The guard yelled, as he pulled out his gun. Loading a fresh clip into the weapon, the guard opened fire on Akame. However the guard could only stare with wide eyes as he watched Akame dodge all of his bullets.

"I will eliminate..." Time seemed to slow down for Akame, as she approached her targets. She quickly ducked and dodged the speeding bullets being fired at her. Once she was close enough, Akame horizontally slashed her sword; decapitating the guard protecting Aria. "...all targets." Aria could only cower away, as Akame approached her. "You will be buried as well." Tears formed in Aria's eyes, as she prepared for the finishing blow.

"Wait!" Tatsumi yelled, slashing at Akame with his sword. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but he had to keep her away from Aria some how.

"You're not one of my targets, so there's no reason to go out of my way and kill you too." Akame said with a deadpanned look.

"But you want to kill this girl right?!" Tatsumi asked, protectively stepping in front of Aria.

"Yep." Akame simply said.

"Yep?!" Tatsumi repeated in a shocked tone. The young man continued to stare Akame down, as the air filled with tension. Tatsumi didn't want to hurt this girl, maybe he could convince her to leave Aria alone. "Listen Akame..."

"How do you know my name?" Akame demanded, as she glared at Tatsumi. The dark-haired girl tightened her grip on her sword, as she leveled it on Tatsumi.

"There's wanted posters of you spread all over the city." Tatsumi replied, earning a nod from Akame. "H-Have we ever met before, because I swear I've seen you before."

"No, we've never met." Akame said, her tone emotionless. "Like you said, the city is littered with wanted posters with my image on them. That's likely where you've seen me before."

"No...no...I'm talking about before I came to the capital." Tatsumi explained, lowering his sword slightly.

"Hmm, like I said I've never seen you before." Akame said, her sword never moving. "However I did notice that you faltered slightly when I first arrived. Was that because you believed we had met before?"

"Kinda..." Tatsumi replied, in a confused tone. "It's hard to explain really...I don't fully understand it myself either..."

"Listen." Akame suddenly said, cutting Tatsumi off. "If you don't move out of my way, I'll just have to kill you too."

"I don't want to hurt you Akame, but I can't run away now!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he raised his sword again.

"I see..." Akame said, her eyes hardening. "Then I will bury you as well."

 _"I'm so fucked."_ Tatsumi thought, gulping audibly.

As Tatsumi and Akame continued to stare each other down, the busty blonde exited the mansion. She shook her hands to try and get the blood off them however. However the blonde stopped when she saw Akame staring down one of her opponents.

"That's odd...it's not like Akame to not be finished yet." The blonde said in a confused tone, as she continued to approach Akame. Her eyes widened when she saw who Akame was fighting. The blonde face palmed when she saw that the boy she had swindled money from the other day was fighting Akame. "Are you serious? Shit, that kid has some seriously bad luck."

 _"After what I saw earlier...there's absolutely no way I can beat her."_ Tatsumi thought, his grip on his sword tightening. _"But I can't worry about that now...If I can't save this little girl..."_ Tatsumi and Akame both sprinted forward at the same time. Their swords clashing when they met int the middle. Tatsumi grit his teeth, as he struggled against Akame's strength. Sparks flew off the clashing swords, as they grinded against each other. _"There's no way I can save a whole village."_ The two fighters broke away, and almost immidiately clashed swords again. Tatsumi was stunned by Akame's incredible speed, he was having a hard time tracking her movements. Seeing a possible opening, Tatsumi slashed horizontally at Akame.

However Akame was prepared for this. She jumped over Tatsumi's attack, and kicked him in the chest. The young men went sliding back from the force of Akame's kick. Before Tatsumi could fully recover, Akame was on top of his again. Reacting quickly, Tatsumi rolled out of the way and tried to kick Akame's legs out. But again, Akame was ready and dodged Tatsumi's attack. Knowing the Akame would dodged, Tatsumi tried catch Akame off guard with a punch. However Tatsumi's eyes widened when Akame spun around in the air, and grabbed ahold of his fist. With a grunt, Akame hurled Tatsumi back towards Aria.

 _"Hmm, he's not too bad."_ Akame thought, as she landed back on her feet. _"Most opponents would have fallen already. But I must end this quickly."_ Readying her blade, Akame shot forward. Tatsumi was still recovering from being thrown, so he had no time to defend himself. The young man gasped when he felt Akame's blade strike his chest.

"Tatsumi!" Aria yelled, as she watched Tatsumi collapse to the group. However Akame kept her distance from Tatsumi.

"Heh." Tatsumi laughed, as he slowly got back onto his feet. The young man smirked when he saw Akame standing several feet away from him. "So you won't approach me even if I've dropped my guard."

"I didn't feel my blade bite flesh." Akame said, as she watched Tatsumi reached into his shirt.

"My friends from the village have protected me." Tatsumi said, pulling out the idol that the chief had given had idol was almost completely broken after being struck with Akame's sword.

 _"Hmm, that kid is facing Akame and her blade and is still alive."_ The busty blonde thought, as she watched the fight unfold. _"That kid sure can hold his own. Maybe it's time I jump in, and repay this kid."_

"Rest in pieces." Akame said, as she ran forward with her sword prepared to strike Tatsumi down.

"Wait a minute, Akame!" Tatsumi shouted, waving his hands defensively. "If it's money you guys are after, let the girl go. This isn't some battlefield, so don't kill an innocent girl!" However, Tatsumi's words fell upon deaf ears as Akame prepared to go in for the kill. _"It's no use! She's not listening to a word I say!"_

"Hold it." Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw a blonde woman grab ahold of Akame. "Cool your jets Akame."

"What are you doing, Leone?" Akame asked, leaning her head back to look at Leone.

"We still have some spare time, don't we?" Leone asked, looking up to smile at Tatsumi. "Besides I owe this kid. So let me pay him back."

"HEY! Your that big titted-" Tatsumi yelled when he recognized who the blonde woman was.

"Yes, I'm that pretty lady you met the other day." Leone said with a sickly sweet smile. The blonde woman let go of Akame, and walked towards the storage shed. "Listen kid. You were worried about us hurting an innocent girl..." When Leone reached the storage shed's locked door, she swiftly kicked it open. "...I wonder if you can still say that after seeing this." Leone stepped aside, so that Tatsumi could look into the opened storage shed. "Take a good hard look." Tatsumi walked up to the storage shed, and gazed inside...It was an action he immediately regretted. The storage shed was filled with mutilated human bodies, most of them hanging from the ceiling and missing limbs. The entire building reeked of decaying bodies and human waste. "This is the dark side of the capital."

"Wha-What the hell is this?!" Tatsumi said, almost to stunned and disturbed to speak. Like with the mist in his dream, Tatsumi couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the disgusting display before him.

"These people would invite in no name people from the countryside with their sweet offers...and then play with them by torturing them to death." Leone explained, crossing her arm underneath her chest. "This is the true nature of those ' _innocent_ ' people you wanted to defend."

It was then that Tatsumi saw something that knocked all of the breath from his lungs. Hanging amongst the mass of bodies was Sayo. The girl was naked and covered in blood. Numerous cuts and bruises littered her body, and one of her legs was even but off. "S-Sayo? Is..Is that you Sayo?" When he didn't get a response, Tatsumi felt his heart drop. "...Sayo!"

"So one of them was your friend." Leone asked, just as Aria tried to sneak away into the woods. "Where do you think you're going? You're asking for way too much if you think you can run away, little missy."

"The family that lives here did this?" Tatsumi asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yes. And their guards kept silent about it, so they're just as guilty." Leone said, as she held onto Aria to keep her from escaping.

"S-She's obviously lying!" Aria pleaded, struggling against Leone's grasp. "I never even knew this place was here. Are you going to believe me, the one who saved you, or them, Tatsumi?!"

"Ta..tsu...mi..." A weak voice called out from a cell to Tatsumi's left. "It...really is...you...isn't it..." Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw his other friend Ieyasu locked in the cage. The boy's body was covered in blood and sores.

"Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"That girl approached me and Sayo...and she led us back to her home." Ieyasu explained, as he glared at Aria. "We passed out after eating a meal she gave us. When we woke up, we were in here." Ieyasu grabbed ahold of the bars of his cell, and grit his teeth. "T-That bitch... would torture Sayo for hours!"

"And what the hell is wrong with that?!" Aria shouted, slapping Leone's hand away. "You were all just useless country bumpkins! You're no better than livestock! I can treat you any way I want!" Aria had an almost demonic look on her face, as she continued her rant. "And for a farm animal, that girl had such beautiful hair and way too much attitude! While I have to suffer with this unruly hair of mine. So I made her pay for it! You should thank me for how thorough I was with her!"

"They were just demons disguised as humans." Leone said, snarling slightly at Aria. "Sorry I stopped you Akame."

"I will end her slowly, like she did with her victims." Akame said, as she raised her sword.

"Wait." Tatsumi said, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're still going to defend this girl?" Leone asked in an annoyed tone.

"No..." Tatsumi said, unsheathing his sword. With a single slash, Tatsumi bisected the girl at her waist. "I'll be the one to kill her." Tatsumi's eyes were emotionless, as Aria's blood stained his shirt and his blade.

 _"I know she was a despicable person...but to cut her down without hesitation."_ Leone thought, as she rubbed her chin.

"Heh, heh...that's my Tatsumi..." Ieyasu said with a toothy grin. "I'm happy to see that bitch go." However Ieyasu stopped suddenly when he threw up some blood.

"What is it Ieyasu?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he threw the cage door open and held Ieyasu in his arms.

"He's in the final stages of Rubola disease." Akame explained, as she walked up to Tatsumi. "The wife of the house enjoyed injecting her victims with drugs, and recording the symptoms in her journal...I'm sorry Tatsumi, but there's no saving him."

"Ta-Tatsumi..." Ieyasu struggles to say; his voice was extremely weak and labored. "Sayo...never gave into that bitch...You should have see the way she stood up to her...So I also want to make you proud." A large smile spread across Ieyasu's face, as he clenched his fist. "Up to my last moments."

"It was sheer willpower keeping him alive this whole time." Akame observed, as she gave Tatsumi a brief sympathetic look.

"W-What's happened to the capital?" Tatsumi asked himself, as he held Ieyasu close.

"Let's go, Leone." Akame said, turning to leave.

"Say, why don't we take the kid with us?" Leone asked, as she walked up to Tatsumi. "Homebase is always short staffed." Leone grabbed the back of Tatsumi's shirt, and began to drag him off. "He's lucky, brave, and you must agree that he'd got talent."

"I will agree that he is a skilled fighter." Akame said, glancing back at the kicking and screaming Tatsumi.

"Let me go! I have to bury them!" Tatsumi screamed, as he struggles against Leone's grasp.

 _"Tatsumi...please...help me...don't...leave me here..."_

Tatsumi's eyes widened when he heard the soft voice. It was weak and barely above a whisper, but he knew he had heard it. There was no doubt it was Sayo. She wasn't dead!

"LET ME GO!" Tatsumi roared, before he bit into Leone's hand.

"God damn it!" Leone shouted, releasing Tatsumi from her grasp. Free from the blonde's grip, Tatsumi raced back towards the storage shed. "That little shit bit me!" Leone's eyes widened, as the words left her mouth. The blonde gazed down at her bleeding hand. _"H-He bit me. Does he know what he just did? He just marked me."_

"Let's just leave him." Akame suggested, as she watched Tatsumi run off.

"No..." Leone huskily breathed out, as she followed after Tatsumi. "He's seen my face, so we can't let him get away."

"SAYO!" Tatsumi yelled, as he burst back into the storage shed. The young man's eyes widened when he saw that Sayo was indeed conscious. Tears began to pour from her eyes when she saw Tatsumi.

"I...I knew...you'd come back for me...Tatsumi...I knew...my voice...would reach you..." Sayo said weakly. "P-Please help m-me."

"Don't worry Sayo, I'll get you down!" Tatsumi quickly unsheathed his sword, and cut Sayo down. Getting a good hold on the girl, and being careful around her missing leg, Tatsumi gently lowered Sayo to the ground.

"T-Thank you...Tatsumi..." Sayo said, before her eyes closed once again.

"Sayo...Sayo! SAYO!" Tatsumi shouted, fearing that Sayo had died before he had a chance to help her.

"Step aside." Tatsumi turned his head to see Leone standing over him. Doing as he was told, Tatsumi moved away from Sayo. Leone pressed her ear against Sayo's chest. It was extremely faint, but she could still hear a heartbeat. "She's still alive, but she's fallen unconscious. If we don't get her help, she will die soon."

"If you help Sayo, I'll come with you freely!" Tatsumi pleaded, practically begging Leone. "PLEASE! She's a skilled fighter like me! She can help too!" Leone's eyes softened when she saw tears form in Tatsumi's eyes. "Please, help her."

"Fine, we can have a doctor try to save her when we get back to base." Leone said, as she hoisted Sayo's unconscious form over her shoulder. "But we have to hurry, do you understand?"

"Yes! Let's get moving!" Tatsumi exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

"Good then follow me." Leone said, as she raced back towards where her comrades were with Tatsumi in tow.

* * *

(Two Minutes Later)

"You're finally back." The armored assassin commented, as Leone and Tatsumi approached.

"We better get out of here soon." The green-haired boy said, as he held up a watch.

"You're both late!" The pink-haired girl shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell were you doing?!" However the pink-haired girl quirked an eyebrow when she saw Tatsumi and Sayo. "Who the hell are they?"

"We don't have much time to explain, but he's our newest comrade." Leone said, causing the pink-haired girl's eyes to widen. "And if we can save this girl, she'll be joining us too. But she needs a doctor fast, so we have to really put the petal to the metal. Bulat, you'll have to carry Tatsumi so he can keep up with us."

"Don't worry, everything will be better soon." Bulat said, as he picked Tatsumi up.

"Operation complete. Let's return to base on the double! We have a life to save for once!" Akame exclaimed, as she raced across the rooftops with the rest of Night Raid behind her.

 _"What a turn of events. I wonder what's going to happen to me."_ Tatsumi thought, as he felt the cool air rush over his body. As Tatsumi was carried across the capital's rooftops towards Night Raid's base, he couldn't help but feel that his dark future had gotten just a little bit brighter.

* * *

 **And done! That's the end of the first chapter for this fic. Will Sayo live? Or will she still die? We'll find out next chapter. So what did you guys think? Please remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for this fic. Just as a reminder the pairing for this fic will be Tatsumi x Akame x Leone x Chelsea x Mine and possibly Esdeath. I have no idea when the next chapter for this fic will be** **out, because I have three other fics to write and I'm in college and I work. So please just be patient, the next chapter will be out eventually.**

 **P.S. Please check out my other fics if you get the chance.**

 **So until next time, I'm outta here.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Night Raid

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for this fic. I shocked by how much support this fic has gotten after only one chapter. This story is already almost at 150 followers, and has over 50 reviews! You're all awesome! Thank you all for your support and patience. This chapter took a little longer to get out than I wanted, but finals got in my way and I had to update my other fics. But now I finally have time to write thanks to winter break. I plan on writing two back to back chapters for this fic, so look forward to that. One last thing before I get to the chapter. A few of you asked what the voice that spoke to Tatsumi was, and if I was going to reveal what it was. Originally I planned on never revealing who or what the voice is, but I came up with, what I think is a pretty good idea for who or what the voice could be. The owner of the demonic voice won't be revealed for a few more chapters, but if it goes the way I hope it will it should be an awesome reveal (If any you can guess who or what it is, and how it's speaking to Tatsumi I'll be seriously impressed). So with that out of the way, let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill! or any of its characters**

* * *

(One Hour Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"I said I don't give a shit!" Tatsumi exclaimed, thrusting his arm towards the doctor that was operating on Sayo. "I don't care how fucking dangerous it is! Take as much of my blood as you need!"

"Listen kid, you've already given over two pints of your own blood." The doctor said, as he pulled down his operating mask. "If I take anymore blood from you, I'll have to start giving you a blood transfusion as well to compensate."

"I. Don't. CARE!" Tatsumi yelled, glaring at the doctor in front of him. "Sayo's blood type is O negative, which means she can only receive blood that is O negative as well. My blood type is O negative too, and as far as I know, I'm the only one here with that blood type!"

"No you're not." Tatsumi's head immidiately snapped towards where the new voice had come from. He was surprised to see Akame, Leone, and Mine standing in the room's doorway. Akame walked forward and sat down in a chair next to Tatsumi. "All three of us have an O negative blood type." **(A/N I did look this up, and out of these three girls apparently only Leone has an O blood type. But for the sake of the story just roll with it.)**

"How much blood do you still need, doctor?" Leone asked, as she pulled up a chair in between Tatsumi and Akame.

"I still need about a pint and a half of blood." The doctor said, quickly taking Sayo's pulse. "She's stable for now, but we'll need that blood soon or her condition will start to rapidly decline. This girl is one hell of a fighter, I'm shocked she managed to survive after losing so much blood. But even the toughest warriors will eventually die if they lose enough blood. Like I said, she is stable at the moment. But we'll need that blood very soon, because her body just can't produce enough new blood to compensate for the amount she's lost."

"We can give each give a half pint, I guess." Mine said with a huff, as she plopped down in the last chair next to Akame.

"You guys..." Tatsumi breathed out, feeling tears starting to sting his eyes. The young man quickly wiped away his forming tears, but he was surprised when he felt a hand land on his head. Looking up, Tatsumi saw that Leone was smiling at him.

"Akame was right earlier, this is the first time we've ever had to save a life." Leone said, as she ruffled Tatsumi's hair. "We're going to do our best to make sure Sayo survives." The busty blonde suddenly felt a tingling sensation come from where Tatsumi had bitten her. _"Plus, you'd be devastated if this girl died, and I want you to be happy Tatsumi."_

"It's a strange feeling, saving a life instead of taking one. But it's a good kind of strange." Akame said, her blood red eyes locking with Tatsumi's emerald green ones. "Don't worry, we'll save your friend's life."

"I could care less what happens to her. You two pretty much dragged me here along with you." Mine said, turning her to the side in annoyance. _"But...It does feel kinda good to save a life for once. We do so much killing, this is a nice change."_

 _"What the hell is up with her?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he glared at the back of Mine's head. However Tatsumi was surprised to see a small smile suddenly spread across Mine's face. _"Wait...Why is she smiling all of a sudden? Oh...I think I get it now. She acts all standoffish and tough, but she's actually really sweet inside. Hmm, I guess she can't be all bad."_ Tatsumi flashed Mine a quick smile, before he turned to face the other two girls.

"Thank you all so much for doing this." Tatsumi said, as he smiled at Leone and Akame. "I don't know how I can repay you for everything you've done to help Sayo."

"You can start by getting some rest." Leone said, patting Tatsumi's shoulder. "You've given two pints of blood, and I have no idea how you're still so energetic. Most people would be barely conscious and hallucinating after giving that much blood." Leone then turned to face the doctor. "We're all ready doctor, so let's get this going."

"I must agree with Leone." Akame said, not even flinching as the doctor stuck a needle in her outstretched arm, and started to take her blood. "It is truly impressive to see that you're still so cognizant. You must be truly skilled after all."

 _"She didn't even notice he started taking her blood!"_ Tatsumi thought, staring at Akame with wide eyes. _"Who the hell is this girl?"_

"KYA!" A sudden girlish scream snapped Tatsumi out of his thoughts. Tatsumi turned to see Mine with tears in her eyes. The pink-haired girl looked absolutely pale, as the doctor inserted the needle into her exposed vein. Mine had her eyes close and head turned away, so that she wouldn't see the needle in her arm. After a few moments Mine slowly cracked an eye open, and she saw that Tatsumi was staring right at her. Her eyes immidiately hardened, as she glared at Tatsumi. "You so owe me for this."

 _"Wow, she really hates needles."_ Tatsumi thought, trying his best to avoid Mine's death glare.

"Oh, don't be such a baby MiAGH!" Leone yelped in pain when the doctor stuck the needle in her arm without saying a word. "Warn me before you do that ya bastard!"

"Heh, sorry about that." The doctor said, as he scratched the back of his head. "But we really need this blood fast."

"Tch, just hurry up and take what you need." Leone said in an annoyed tone. A few minutes later the doctor walked over to Akame, and inspected the blood her had collected from her.

"Looks like you're done Akame." The doctor said, taking the needle out of Akame's arm. After the doctor placed a bandage on Akame's arm, the dark-haired girl stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Akame said, as she suddenly grabbed Tatsumi's hand. The young man yelped in surprised when Akame yanked him to his feet. However, Tatsumi immidiately became extremely dizzy and almost collapsed. Luckily Akame was expecting this and caught Tatsumi. The dark-haired girl sighed, and helped Tatsumi back onto his feet. "Leone is right you need to get some rest. You can check on Sayo after you sleep and get something to eat."

"Thanks...Akame..." Tatsumi said with a weak voice, as he leaned heavily against the girl's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you to your room." Akame said, helping Tatsumi walk out of the room. As the duo exited the room Sayo was in, they could hear the doctor speaking to Mine.

"Alright you're finished now Mi-"

"Just get this fucking thing out of my arm right now!" Mine yelled, causing a shiver to run down Tatsumi's spine.

 _"Note to self, keep needles as far away from Mine as physically possible."_ Tatsumi thought, before his entire world went black.

* * *

(One Day Later; 6:30 a.m.)

"GAH!" Tatsumi screamed, as he bolted upright. The young man clutched his head, feeling the pain from a splitting headache. His breathing was heavy and ragged, as he blankly stared at the wall in front of him.

"So you're awake now?" Tatsumi nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a quiet voice speak up next to him. He slowly turned his head to see that Akame was also in the room with him. The dark-haired girl stood up from her seat, and walked over to Tatsumi. Her red eyes meet Tatsumi's, while she leaned in closer. Tatsumi's entire face flushed bright red, as Akame inched ever closer. Suddenly, Tatsumi felt a hand on his forehead; moments later Akame immidiately pulled back. "Good, it doesn't look like you have a fever."

"W-What happened last night? The last thing I remember is you helping me towards my room." Tatsumi said, as he tried to control his raging blush. Akame released a light sigh, and retook her seat next to him.

"You passed out, and I had to carry you here." Akame explained, gesturing at the room around them. "You've been unconscious for almost an entire day."

For the first time, Tatsumi scanned around the room that he was currently in. He was surprised to see that it was indeed night time once again. The young man suddenly frowned, as he now noticed that he was now lying in a bed. _"Great, the first time I lie in a bed in weeks, and I'm not even_ _conscious to enjoy it."_ However, Tatsumi's eyes suddenly widened when he remembered the circumstances that had brought him to Night Raid's hidden base. "Is Sayo...is she...is she still okay?"

"I don't know, the doctor was still operating on Sayo last time I checked in on her. But he did say that he should be finished soon." Akame replied, as she glanced out a nearby window. The dark-haired girl's blood red eyes saddened for a brief moment when she saw a single grave near the edge of a cliff just outside their base. "Your other friend...I think you said his name was Ieyasu...Leone went back and recovered his body while you were resting...she made a grave for him outside...if you want to go and say your goodbyes..."

"Thanks Akame..." Tatsumi said in a sad tone, slowly getting out of bed. "I'll go do that right now..." The young man started to walk out of the room, but he came to a stop in the doorway. He turned his head, and saw that Akame was staring right at him. "Akame...did you...watch over me the whole time I was unconscious?"

"No." Was Akame's simple reply, causing Tatsumi's shoulders to drop. "However..." Tatsumi perked back up when he heard Akame begin to speak again. "I was in here with you for quite a while. Leone stopped in to check in on you as well...I think Mine even came in for a few minutes...But I was in here the most...You...You intrigue me Tatsumi, and I would like to learn more about you."

"Well...I'd like to learn more about you too, Akame." Tatsumi said, grinning at the dark-haired girl.

"No you wouldn't..." Akame said, as she stood up from her seat. "You don't want to hear about the horrors I've seen...the countless people I've killed...the terrible things I've done..." Tatsumi stared at Akame with sad eyes, as she gently pushed passed him. "Now...go see your friend." With that, Akame walked down the hallway; leaving Tatsumi by himself.

 _"Akame..."_ Tatsumi thought, watching the girl walk away. _"What kind of life have you lived to make you so distant and reserved? Well you're wrong Akame...I do want to learn more about you...I want to help you overcome your dark past...and maybe you'll be able to_ _help me illuminate my dark future."_ Then and there Tatsumi decided that he'd help Akame overcome her inner demons. Tatsumi sighed heavily, as he made his way towards Ieyasu's grave. _"I...I guess it's time I said goodbye for good..."_

* * *

(Three Minutes Later; Just Outside Night Raid's Hidden Base)

 _"We three vow that when we die, we'll die together!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"We're gonna make it big in the capital and make tons of money! We're gonna save our poor town!"_

"We were so foolish." Tatsumi said, as he stared at Ieyasu's grave with saddened eyes. "We had no idea what we were getting into...the capital...it's a cesspool full of corruption and evil...we should have never come here...now...now it's just me and Sayo...Don't worry Ieyasu, she'll make it. Like you always said, Sayo is really tough. It will take more than this to stop her...I'm...I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything for you too Ieyasu...maybe...maybe if I had paid more attention I would have noticed something was up..." Tatsumi tightly balled his fists, as he clenched his teeth. "I knew I never should have trusted that girl...I got a chill down my spine when we first met, but I never followed up on my suspicions..."

"Hey, you can't be thinking like that." A sweet voice said from behind Tatsumi, as he felt a pair of soft objects land on his head. Looking up, Tatsumi's eyes widened he noticed Leone's large breasts were resting on his head.

"Whoa!" Tatsumi exclaimed, quickly backing away from the busty blonde. "Why are you doing that all of a sudden?!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry your friend died, but you can't be blaming yourself." Leone said, as she placed her hands on her hips. "There was no way you could've know what that family was doing. So don't think about the 'what ifs' or 'maybes' because nothing good will come from that." Leone smiled when she saw Tatsumi slowly nod his head. "So...have you made your decision? Are you gonna join Night Raid?"

"I...I don't kn-" Tatsumi was cut off when Leone wrapped her arm around his neck, and began to poke his cheek. This action caused a blush to spread across both Leone and Tatsumi's faces.

"I think you have a real knack for this though...you have the talent needed to become a great assassin." Leone said sweetly, as she pinched Tatsumi's cheek. "I guarantee it."

"It's not that I don't believe in my skills..." Tatsumi began to tapper off near the end, eventually just murmuring to himself. "W-Was there anything else you wanted Leone?"

"Actually, yes there is. The doctor said he's finished with all of Sayo's operations." Leone said, causing Tatsumi to immidiately perk up. "He wants to see you alone since you're Sayo's friend."

"So he didn't tell you if she'll make it or not?" Tatsumi asked, earning him a head shake from the busty blonde. "Alright, thanks Leone. I'll go see the doctor right now."

 _"I hope your friend makes it Tatsumi."_ Leone thought, as she watched Tatsumi walk back towards their base. The busty blonde cast a solemn look down at Ieyasu's grave. _"The last thing you need on your mind right now is the death of another friend, especially after everything we've went through to save her."_

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Sayo's Room)

"Okay...let's do this." Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi slowly opened the door to Sayo's room. Tatsumi immidiately spotted the doctor looking over some notes he had taken.

"Oh, it's you Tatsumi." The doctor said, gesturing to a seat next to Sayo's bed. "Please take a seat."

"Is Sayo going to live?" Tatsumi asked, not wasting any time.

"Heh, right to the point, huh? Yes, I was able to stabilize Sayo and she should make a full recovery." The doctor replied, causing Tatsumi to release a heavy sigh of relief. "But..." Tatsumi froze when he heard the doctor say this. "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do about her leg. The best I can do is offer her a prosthetic leg. Night Raid's leader, Najenda, has a prosthetic right arm similar in design to the artificial leg I can give Sayo."

"Alright...alright..." Tatsumi said, as he ran his hands through his hair. It was a lot to process at one time. He was overjoyed that Sayo would live, but she would have to have an artificial leg installed if she wanted to join Night Raid. "Is there anything else?"

"*Sigh* I'm afraid that Sayo has also slipped into a coma. The trauma she received from those who tortured her was too great. She must have slipped into a coma shortly after you rescues her." The doctor replied, causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen. "I already know what you're going to ask, and I'm afraid I can't tell you when she'll wake up. It could be a few hours, or it could be ten years, I really don't know. I'm truly sorry, but I have to return to my post at the nearby revolutionary army camp." The doctor walked over to Tatsumi, and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure your friend will wake up soon." After saying this the doctor silently exited the room; leaving Tatsumi alone with the comatose Sayo.

"Damn it..." Tatsumi whispered, as he felt tears sting his eyes. The young man stood up from his seat, and walked over to Sayo. He gently gripped her hand, as tears finally escaped his eyes. "You'll make it...You'll come back from this...I know you will Sayo, because you're one of the toughest people I know..." Tatsumi briefly squeezed Sayo's hand before he released it. "Just...please come back soon...these Night Raid people don't sound too bad...we might be able to make a real difference if we help them...I'll come visit you soon." Tatsumi cast one last glance at Sayo before he walked out of the room. As soon as the door opened, Tatsumi was surprised to see Leone and Akame standing there. Leone already had her arm outstretched, as if she was about to knock on the door. "Akame? Leone? What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see how Sayo was." Leone said with a smile, but her smile faded when she saw the look on Tatsumi's face. "What happened? Is she gonna make it?" Tatsumi sighed and walked into the hallway; closing the door behind him.

"Sayo is gonna live." Tatsumi said, causing Leone to perk up.

"But there is something else, isn't there?" Akame asked, noticing that Tatsumi's sad look remained. "You look too downtrodden for a man who just found out that his friend is going to live."

"Sayo...Sayo slipped into a coma...the trauma and shock she received was just too great...it must have happened just after I went back and rescued her..." Tatsumi explained in a shaky voice. "The doctor said he has no idea when she'll wake up..."

"I'm sorry Tatsumi-" Leone started to say, but Tatsumi cut her off.

"No, it's fine." Tatsumi said, forcing a large smile onto his face. "At least I know Sayo is gonna live. All I need to do is be patient, and wait for her to wake up."

 _"Tatsumi..."_ Leone thought, saddened by the extremely forced smile on the young man's face. "Well, why don't I show you around the base?"

"Sure Leone lead the way!" Tatsumi exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

 _"I hope he'll be okay."_ Leone thought, before she led Tatsumi down the hallway.

 _"That look in his eyes..."_ Akame thought, as she watched Leone walk down the corridor with Tatsumi in tow. _"It's so similar to mine...like when I had to leave Kurome...that girl must be like a sister to him...I really hope she comes to the light soon for your sake Tatsumi."_

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later; Night Raid Meeting Room)

"Oh, so you haven't decided if you want to join yet?" A busty purple-haired girl said, as she placed her book down on the large table she was sitting at.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna join, but I'm not one hundred percent sure yet." Tatsumi replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sheele, why don't you give him some warm words, you know help him make up his mind." Leone said with a smile, as she patted Tatsumi's back.

"Well, since you know the location of our secret hideout, you and your friend will be killed if you don't join us." Sheele said, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"That was so warm I'm starting to sweat." Tatsumi said with a deadpanned expression.

"You should really consider joining. It'll be nice to have a new face around here." Sheele said, flashing Tatsumi a warm smile before she returned to her book. However, Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow when he spotted the title of the books Sheele was reading.

 _"100 Ways to Fix Airheadedness? Great another weirdo."_ Tatsumi thought, releasing a light sigh. _"At least Akame and Leone seem normal enough...and Mine, if you can get past her bitchiness, seems okay too."_

"HEY!" A piercing scream caused Tatsumi to release another sigh.

 _"Annnd here we go again with the bitchy attitude."_ Tatsumi thought, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Hold it right there Leone!" Mine exclaimed, as she stormed into the meeting room. "You're not seriously considering letting this guy join our group?!"

"Well yeah." Leone answered, shrugging her shoulders. "He's shown that he has the skills necessary, so I figured that he's one of us now."

"You haven't gotten Boss' permission have you!?" Mine explained, before she wiped around to face Tatsumi. They both immidiately locked eyes, and Tatsumi soon began to sweat under Mine's intense gaze. "Tch, skills my ass. He'll never be able to work like us...I can tell just from looking at his face."

"Oi! Listen here you little-" Tatsumi yelled, but he was cut off when Leone grabbed his shoulder.

"It's not worth it." Leone whispered into Tatsumi's ear. "Don't let Mine get to you, she's like that to everyone."

 _"Leone's right, I can't let her get to me."_ Tatsumi thought, remembering Mine's smile before she had given some of her blood to Sayo. _"Deep down I know she's a good person. So I guess I can deal with her attitude."_

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Bulat next." Leone said, as she led Tatsumi through Night Raid's base. Eventually the duo ended up in the training grounds near the edge of the base. As Leone led Tatsumi through the training grounds, he could hear the sounds of someone vigorously training. "This are is mainly for stress relief and training, and that over there..." Leone pointed to a massive shirtless man, who was viciously attacking a dummy with a training spear. "The guy who clearly reeks of testosterone and sweat, is Bulat."

 _"H-He's amazing."_ Tatsumi thought, as he watched Bulat's graceful yet devastating movements with the training spear. _"What phenomenal_ _spear-handling."_

"Ah, Leone how good to see you!" Bulat said in a cheery tone, tossing his training spear to the side. "And...oh yes, you're that boy from the other day."

"Uh, pardon me but we've never met." Tatsumi said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Hm? Oh right! This is the first you've seen me like this. I'm the guy who was covered in armor when we first me, I carried you here." Bulat said with a smile, as he extended his hand towards Tatsumi. "The name's Bulat, nice yo meet you!"

"H-Hi..." Tatsumi stuttered out, nearly yelling in pain as Bulat crushed the young man's hand with his iron grip.

"Be careful around Bulat, he's gay." Leone whispered just loud enough for Bulat to hear her.

"Hey now..." Bulat said, as a slight blush spread across his face. "He'd misunderstand, right?"

 _"He didn't deny it!"_ Tatsumi thought, slowly backing away from Bulat. Leaning back, Tatsumi whispered to Leone. "Please get me out of here."

"I'll introduce you to Lubbock next." Leone said, as she began to rub her chin. "Now where would that pervert be?" The busty blonde suddenly deadpanned when she remembered what time it was. "I know exactly where he'll be."

* * *

(5 Minutes Later; River a Half Mile South of Night Raid's Base)

"It's almost time for Leone's bath." Lubbock said with a perverted smirk, as he hid in the bushes near Leone's usually bathing spot. "The danger is totally worth it if I get a shot at seeing those amazing tits!"

"You remember what happened last time you tried this? I guess I'll just have to break your arm this time." Leone said in an annoyed tone, placing a foot on Lubbock's back and pulling his arm back.

"GAAAAAAH!" Lubbock howled in pain, as Leone nearly pulled his arm out of its socket.

"Jeez, you never learn Lubbock." Leone chastised, digging her heel deeper into Lubbock's back. _"If there's anyone who's gonna be looking at my tits, it's gonna be Tatsumi."_

"Fuck! I can still carry on!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he squirmed underneath Leone's boot.

"Then I guess I'll just have to break both your arms." Leone whispered in a dark tone, before she turned to Tatsumi with a smile on her face. "And...this idiot is Lubbock." Leone suddenly picked Lubbock up by his jacket, and chucked him into the river.

"I will gaze upon your wonderful breasts one day Leone! This I swear!" Lubbock yelled, as he dragged his soaked body out of the river. As Tatsumi watched Lubbock walk off, he suddenly remembered his vision of Lubbock being cut in half. Tatsumi immidiately felt queasy, as the horrifying images replayed in his mind.

"Oi, you okay Tatsumi?" Leone asked, giving Tatsumi's shoulder a light squeeze. "Cause you're looking a little pale."

"Y-Yeah, just felt light headed for a second there." Tatsumi lied, as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Let's continue the tour."

"Okay..." Leone said, slightly worried by Tatsumi's evasive behavior. She knew he was lying, but decided to question him later. "You've already met this next person, but let's go check up on her anyways. She should be just up this riverbed." As the Leone and Tatsumi walked down the riverbed, Tatsumi began to smell what he believed to be cooking fish. "Ah see, there's Akame over there." Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw the massive fish that Akame was grilling over a roaring fire.

"I-Is that an evil bird she's eating?" Tatsumi asked, as he stared at the danger beast in awe. "Did she kill it on her own?"

"Akame may look cute, but she actually grew up in the wild." Leone explained, as the dark-haired girl turned to face the new comers.

"You should eat too, Leone." Akame said, tossing the busty blonde a piece of meat.

"Thanks Akame!" Leone cheered, before she took a large bite out of her food.

"So...have you joined our group yet?" Akame asked, slicing off another large piece of meat.

"No...not yet, but I'm seriously thinking about it." Tatsumi replied, locking eyes with Akame. _"With Sayo in a coma, it's not like I can leave anyways."_

"Hmm, here." Akame said, tossing Tatsumi the piece of meat. "After giving all that blood yesterday you need to eat."

"T-Thanks." Tatsumi said, as he took a bite of his piece of meat. His eyes widened at how delicious the danger beast meat was. Plus Akame was right, he was starving and he needed all the energy he could get. "Hey, this is really good Akame."

"Thank you." Akame said in a monotone voice, eating her own piece of meat.

 _"She seems to have taken a liking to Tatsumi."_ Leone thought, as she looked at Akame out of the corner of her eye. _"Looks like I might have some competition."_ The busty blonde shrugged her shoulders, and turned to face Akame again. "You seem to be going all out today, Akame."

"Well the boss is back." Akame said, gesturing to the other side of the large fire. Tatsumi followed where Akame had pointed, and spotted a silver-haired woman. The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, she also had purple eyes with her right eye covered by an eyepatch. Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow when he spotted the woman's artificial right arm.

 _"That must be the fake arm the doctor was talking about earlier. I hope he'll be able to slim Sayo's artificial leg down, because that right arm of her's looks pretty bulky."_ Tatsumi thought, just as the woman waved to them.

"Yo." The boss said with a small smile.

"Welcome back, boss. Did ya bring me back anything cool?" Leone asked, walking up to the boss.

"Ah, we'll talk about souvenirs later, Leone." The boss said in a dark tone, flexing the metal fingers on her mechanical arm; causing them to creak loudly. "During the job two days ago...it looks like you went over the operation's time limit?"

 _"Oh...fuck me!"_ Leone thought, as she stopped dead in her tracks. The busty blonde was frozen in place for a few moments, before she took off running down the river bed. Leone didn't make it ten feet, before the boss' metallic hand shot forward and grabbed the back of Leone's shirt. A sickly screeching sound rang out, as the boss slowly dragged Leone back. _"God! My ears are bleeding!"_

"It's not a good habit to enjoy fighting a tough opponent too much...you'll have to work on that, Leone." The boss said, just as Leone began to thrash around violently.

"Okay! Okay! I got it! So, for the love of God stop that horrible screeching sound!" Leone screamed, as she covered her overly sensitive ears.

"By the way, who is this young man?" The boss asked, gesturing to Tatsumi as she released Leone from her grasp.

"OH!" Leone cheered, as she ran up to Tatsumi. The busty blonde grinned widely, and placed her hands on Tatsumi's shoulders. "That's right, boss! This is Tatsumi, and I recommend him to join us!"

"Does he show the proper skills needed to be one of us?" The boss asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"He does." Leone said in a sincere tone, as she smiled down at Tatsumi. "Come on Tatsumi, just give it a try!"

"What?! Is this some kind of part time job?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, earning a giggle from Leone.

"The pay is really good too." Akame added, after she finished her piece of meat.

"This is totally a part time job." Tatsumi said, as he hung his head.

"Akame." The boss said, standing up from her seat and swinging her jacket over her shoulder. "Gather everyone in the meeting room. I wish to discuss the results of our last mission, including anything on Tatsumi."

* * *

(10 Minutes Later; Night Raid's Meeting Room)

"I see..." The boss said, as she rubbed her chin. "I understand everything now." The silver-haired woman turned her eyes to Tatsumi, and extended her hand. "Tatsumi...would you like to join Night Raid?" The boss noticed Tatsumi's hesitation, and let a small smile grace her face. "You won't be killed if you decline. However, we'll make you work in our workshop."

"I...originally planned to come to the capital and make it big and save my village, which is in poverty..." Tatsumi said, unconsciously clenching his fist. "But even the imperial capital is rotten to its core..." Tatsumi sighed and hung his head. "And with Sayo in a coma, I can't just leave her here...So...Yes...I will join Night Raid!"

"That's great to hear!" Bulat exclaimed with a bright smile. "The countryside is destitute because of its rotten center. Now you'll be able to uproot the rotten core, as a man!"

"Night Raid is a perfect fit for you Tatsumi." The boss said, causing Tatsumi to quirk an eyebrow. "Far to the south of the capital, lies the hideout of an anti-empire fighting force, the Revolutionary Army."

"The Revolutionary Army?" Tatsumi repeated, as his eyes slowly widened.

"They started out small, but eventually grew rapidly over time." The boss explained, pointing to a map on the wall next to her. "They, inevitably, needed a special unit to carry out covert operations. That eventually led to the creation of us, Night Raid." The boss gestured to the several Night Raid banners around the room. "Right now we're eliminating the worms festering in the capital. But if the army ever attacks, we'll utilize the mass confusion and kill the Prime Minister ourselves!" The boss tightly clenched her metallic fist. "He's our main target. There are others, but I'll leave them for another time. Although I can't give any specifics on when the Revolutionary Army will strike, I can guarantee you that we have a plan to win when they do. This country will change for sure."

"This new country, will it treat people well?" Tatsumi asked, locking eyes with the boss.

"Of course it will." The boss said with a nod of her head.

 _"A country where my home won't be impoverished. A country where Sayo won't have to worry about fighting for survival."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at the ground. _"That sounds like something worth fighting for. And...I know once Sayo wakes up, she'll want to help form this new country."_

"I see..." Tatsumi said, raising his head and looking at the Night Raid members surrounding him. "The killing you're doing now is taking out the filth that liters the capital...you're assassins for a good cause..." Tatsumi heard giggles start to break out around him. "But..." All the giggling stopped when Tatsumi spoke again. His tone was low and dark. "You're all still murderers...there's no way to gussy that up...any of us could die at a moments notice for our crimes..." All the Night Raid members stared at Tatsumi with wide eyes. "You all have your own reasons for fighting...I want to fight so that I can rid this country of the demons that inhabit it...I want to make a country where my home village isn't impoverished, and my friends can live peacefully." Tatsumi then turned to face the boss. "I will be paid, right?"

"Of course." The boss replied with a small smirk. "If you work diligently, you'll be able to save your village." The boss leaned back in her seat, as she stared at Tatsumi. _"I'm starting to like this kid."_

"Then like I said earlier, count me in!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a determined look in his eyes. "Ieyasu definitely would have fought for a goal this big! Once Sayo wakes up, I know she'll work with us as well!"

"You might never be able to return to your village again." Mine pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's alright with me." Tatsumi said, not even turning to face Mine. "As long as the people in my village are happy and safe, I'm okay with that."

"Hmph..." Mine huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. No one seemed to notice the small blush that had spread over the pinkette's face.

"It's decided then." The boss said, as she extended her hand towards Tatsumi. "Welcome to our hellish path, Tatsumi." Before Tatsumi could say anything, a loud grinding sound was heard. Lubbock's eyes widened, as the wires extending from the device on top of his hand began to twitch.

"Najenda-san! We've got incoming intruders!" Lubbock exclaimed, earning a light sigh from Najenda.

"How many are there?" Najenda asked, resting her head on her hand.

"According to my barrier wires, at least eight people!" Lubbock replied, using his vast array of wires to detect where the infiltrators were. "They've all gotten really close to our hideout!"

"They must be pretty good if they managed to sniff out our secret base." Najenda said, as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "They must be a band of mercenaries from one of the tribal groups." The silver-haired woman released a light sigh, before lighting her cigarette. "There's no other choice. This is an emergency operation. Don't let a single one of them escape alive."

 _"T-The atmosphere just changed so suddenly..."_ Tatsumi thought, as the room suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of bloodlust.

"GO!" Najenda ordered, signaling the members of Night Raid to make their assault.

"H-Huh?" Tatsumi stuttered out, as he watched his new comrades run off in different directions.

"Oi! Don't be spacing out on me kid!" Najenda shouted, slapping Tatsumi upside the head. Tatsumi turned around to see his new boss grinning at him. "It's your first real battle, show me what you're made of! Prove to me that you've got what it takes to really be a member of Night Raid!"

"Right!" Tatsumi yelled, as he took off in the direction Bulat had went. _"Now's my chance to show what I'm made of!"_

* * *

 **And done! I decided to stop here, because the next 20+ pages in the manga are literally all action scenes. So I decided I'd start the next chapter with this fight, then we can move into Tatsumi's training with Akame and his fight with Ogre. So Sayo is still alive, but she's fallen** **into a coma. Don't worry I won't wait like ten chapters for her to wake up, it will actually be happening soon, so don't worry about that. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't give a shit? Let me know! Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEEDS THEM, and PM me any ideas you might have for this fic. So until next time, I'm outta here!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Tatsumi's First Assignment

**Well I said I'd have this chapter out quick, so here it is. I'm glad you all liked last chapter, because I thought it came out very well. This story officially passed 150** **followers/favorites and is inching towards 100 reviews. Which is totally awesome, considering this is only the third chapter. This chapter will have Night Raid's battle against the intruders, Tatsumi's training with Akame, and his fight against Ogre, so I hope you're all looking forward to that. So with all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Akame ga Kill! or any of its characters**

* * *

(Forest Surrounding Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Bulat-san!" Tatsumi called out, sprinting to catch up with the large man. "Wait up!"

"Huh?" Bulat said, surprised to see Tatsumi following after him. "Oh Tatsumi! Do wish to join me?"

"Yeah!" Tatsumi exclaimed, finally catching up with Bulat. "This is my chance to prove myself to everyone, so I want to give it my all!"

"That's the spirit!" Bulat shouted with a massive grin. "Also, please call me Bro or Handsome!"

"Okay, Bro! Man it actually feels pretty good to say that!" Tatsumi cheered, liking the sound of Bulat's new nickname. However, Tatsumi nearly tripped when another vision flashed through his mind. This time it was the images of himself dying, while wearing the elaborate dragon-like armor. Tatsumi clutched his head in pain, as the vision haunted his mind. _"Why am I being shown this again?!"_

"I like the sound of that!" Bulat exclaimed, flexing his muscles and flashing Tatsumi a bright smile. But Bulat stopped when he saw Tatsumi clutching his head. "You okay Tatsumi?"

"Y-Yeah, I must still be a little woozy from giving all that blood the other day." Tatsumi lied, as the pain in his head began to subside. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me, Bro."

"Okay." Bulat said, not totally believing what Tatsumi had said. "Well anyways, let me show you something cool. Take a few steps back!" Tatsumi did as he was told, and move back several feet. " **INCURSIOOOOOO!** " Tatsumi's eyes widened when a set of armor began to form on Bulat's armor. It was the same armor he had seen the large man wearing when they had first met.

"Whoa! That's fucking awesome!" Tatsumi exclaimed in awe of the armor. However, a sudden chill ran up Tatsumi's spin as he gazed at the armor. _"I...I feel like I've seen this armor before...Like I'm getting some serious déjà vu here...I didn't get a real good look at Bro's armor when we met that night...but now...it's almost as if the armor is calling out to me."_

"Right?" Bulat said, jabbing his thumb towards his chest. Again, Bulat noticed that Tatsumi looked as if he had zoned out. _"Why does he keeping spacing out, out of nowhere. Hmmm, I'll have to talk with him later, see what's going on with him."_ By now Tatsumi had snapped out of his thoughts, and went back to admiring **Incursio**. "This is the Teigu **Incursio**."

"Teigu?" Tatsumi repeated in a confused tone. "Aw who care!? I don't really understand, but I'm seriously pumped up right now!"

"Alright!" Bulat exclaimed, pointing at Tatsumi. "I'm going to assign you your first job!" Tatsumi immidiately perked up when he heard this. "You think you can handle it?"

"Hell yeah! I'm ready for anything!" Tatsumi cheered, causing a smile to spread across Bulat's face.

* * *

(Half Mile South; River Near Night Raid's Base)

"If she's here that means Night Raid's base really is somewhere nearby." A tribal mercenary said, as he stared Akame down. The dark-haired girl stood before three tribals mercenaries. Her face was emotionless, as one of her hands rest on the hilt of her sword. "It was totally worth the few days it took to follow that blood trail and stake this place out."

"Still, she's such a cute girl." One of the larger mercenaries said, licking his lips. Akame's eyes hardened momentarily, as she tightly gripped her sword.

"Looks like we could have some serious fun after we finish her off." Another tribal said, as a wicked smirk spread across his face. "Try not to cut up her body too-" Before the mercenary could finish, Akame seemingly vanished. In the blink of an eye the red-eyed assassin had unsheathed her sword, and slashed all three of the mercenaries' throats. The three tribals stared at Akame with wide eyes, as she appeared behind them.

"You three are much too relaxed in enemy territory." Akame said in an emotionless tone, swiping the blood of her sword; splattering the blood on the ground around her. "You all should have kept your guards up. Then maybe you could have at least defended yourselves."

"*Gurgle*" One of the mercenaries tried to speak, but instead all he did was gurgle the blood that had filled his throat. Two of the mercenaries collapsed to their knees, both dying with a single thought on their minds. _"How...is she...so fast?"_

 _"Shit!"_ The last mercenary thought, clasping a hand over his throat to stop the blood that was spraying out. _"If I'm going down, I'm at least taking this bitch with..."_ The tribal raised his blade to attack Akame, but he was suddenly paralyzed. _"...Me?!"_ The tribal's eyes widened when he saw markings beginning to spread across his body. _"That blade was...poisoned?!"_

"One cut spells out your death." Akame said, before she resheathed her sword. "All I need to do in knick you and you'll die." A gentle breeze blew Akame's hair, as she turned to the forest behind her. "I should probably go check on Tatsumi." Securing her blade, Akame sprinted back into the dark woods.

In another part of the forest, another tribal raced towards the edge of the woods. The mercenary had seen several of his comrades killed, so he thought it was best to retreat. _"I can't believe the enemy detected our infiltration! I was sure we had covered our tracks better! Well it doesn't matter! But Night Raid's hideout is definitely here! That information alone has immense value! I'll escape and report what we found out to our contact in, the Empire!"_

On a cliff about a mile away, Mine released a steady breath as she tracked the tribal through the scope of her rifle. The pinkette was crouched in a patch of bushes near the cliff's edge. "He's run quite far away." Mine sighed and stood onto her feet. "I'll have to risk exposing myself if I want to hit him." The pinkette took a steadying breath, and slowed down her heartbeat. Aiming her rifle, Mine scoped in on the tribal's head. Before Mine could take her shot, she heard the bushes start to rustle behind her. _"I hope you're in position Sheele."_

"I gotcha now!" A tribal screamed, leaping out of the bushes behind Mine. The mercenary never saw the toothy grin that had spread across Mine's face. When the tribal was a few feet away from Mine, Sheele sprang into action. Springing out from behind a tree, Sheele used her massive scissors to bisect the mercenary.

"I'm truly sorry." Sheele said, as the tribal fell to the ground in two separate pieces.

"Thanks Sheele." Mine said, flashing Sheele a quick smile. The pinkette then reaimed her rifle, as a large amount energy built up at the end of the weapon. "That was a nice pinch right now. I'll reach that bastard just fine now..." A massive beam of energy fired from Mine's weapon, and sped towards the fleeing mercenary. The tribal turned to see the stream of energy at the last second, before he was completely incinerated. "Damn that was a nice shot! The more of a pinch I'm in, the stronger my **Pumpkin** is."

A half mile away south, Leone's ears perked up when she heard a loud bang ring out throughout the forest. The busty blonde was sitting atop the mutilated corpse of a mercenary she had pummeled to death.

"Huh, that was Mine's **Pumpkin** just now." Leone said, releasing a light sigh. "I can't believe she use's such a bothersome Teigu." A feral grin spread across Leone's face, as she cracked her knuckles. "My Teigu is real simple, I turn into a beast and beat shitheads to death."

In a cave west of where Leone was, Lubbock groaned in annoyance when he saw the person that had been caught in his wires. A young dark-haired girl was strung up in Lubbock's wires; the wires slowly digging into her skin.

"I thought that the weight in my threads felt rather light, but I guess it was a girl after all." Lubbock said in an annoyed tone. _"Why does it always have to be a pretty girl?!"_

"P-Please save me! I'll do anything!" The girl pleaded, her voice full of fear and desperation.

"No can do." Lubbock said, flexing his fingers. The wires encasing the mercenary tightened, and began to tear into her skin. The girl screamed in pain, as the threads tore into her body. "I knew a man who died falling for a woman's seductions." The girl let out one last strangled breath, before she slumped forward. Lubbock turned her back to the, as he dropped her dead body. However, before Lubbock left the cave he cast one last glance at the dead girl. The green-haired man groaned again, and scratched the side of his head. "Damn it, what a waste of a beautiful woman! Sometimes this job really fucking sucks!"

* * *

(Back with Tatsumi)

 _"They aren't taking me seriously."_ Tatsumi thought, as he hid in the bushes that Bulat had pointed out. _"Bro said that the enemy may try to escape through here, and that I just had to slow them down. Tch, I should be on the front lines with the rest of them. How can I prove myself to the boss if I'm stuck back here on fucking guard duty."_ Tatsumi's eyes suddenly widened when the bushes in front of him began to rustle. His hand slowly reached for his sword, as he prepared to ambush his opponent. However, Tatsumi immidiately deflated when a rabbit ran out of the bushes instead of an enemy. _"I want to kill that fucking rabbit for getting me all hyped up."_

"*Sigh* Of course I get the job for made for newbies." Tatsumi said in an annoyed tone, adjusting in his hiding spot. "Are these assholes even gonna come through-" Before Tatsumi could finish his sentence, a tribal mercenary burst out of treeline in front of him. "Oh fuck!"

"So they even had a runt like you stationed out here!" The large mercenary said, as he came to a skidding stop.

"I won't let you get through here!" Tatsumi exclaimed, unsheathing his sword. His emerald green eyes hardening, as he glared at the tribal. _"This is my chance to finally prove myself. I have to kill someone I hold no anger towards. If I hesitate even for a moment, I might die!"_

"Tch, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a kid!" The mercenary shouted, as he pulled out his own blade. The two enemies stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Tatsumi who made the first move. He charged towards the mercenary, his grip on his sword tightening. When Tatsumi was close enough, the mercenary wildly swung his blade. Tatsumi easily parried the sloppy swing, and slashed the tribal across the chest. The mercenary roared in pain, as blood gushed from the deep laceration on his chest. Tatsumi then kicked the mercenary in the stomach; sending him crashing to the ground.

"How was that you bastard...these are the skills...that I learned with Sayo and Ieyasu!" Tatsumi exclaimed, standing over the profusely bleeding mercenary.

I...I beg of you! If I die my-" The mercenary was cut off when Tatsumi stabbed his sword through his throat.

* * *

(With Mine and Sheele)

"I wonder if that new kid is dead yet." Mine said, walking along a fallen tree trunk.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him." Sheele said, as she walked besides Mine.

"Huh? It's rare for you compliment someone, Sheele." Mine pointed out, quirking a pink eyebrow.

"Well he did fight against Akame and survived, didn't he?" Sheele asked, adjusting her falling glasses.

"Well I guess that's true." Mine said, as she sat down on the tree trunk. _"That was pretty impressive, I'll give him that."_

"Besides..." Sheele said, regaining the pinkette's attention. "According to Akame, who actually fought him, he's full of potential. If he keeps training, he has the potential to be a general."

"Akame really said that?" Mine said to herself quietly. _"Maybe he's not such a newbie after all."_

* * *

(Back with Tatsumi)

"Shut up." Tatsumi said in an icy tone, retracting his sword from the dead mercenary's throat. As Tatsumi stood over the mercenary, some of the village chief's words rang through his mind.

 _"Always be wary on the battlefield. Your enemy may try to get you to lower your guard, but you must not fall for their treachery. It's kill or be killed during a fight, so you must always be on guard."_

"I'm not falling for your fake sob story bullshit." Tatsumi spat, resheathing his sword. "I promised I'd keep Sayo safe, and prove to the others that I have what it takes. So your petty tricks won't work on me."

 _"He didn't hesitate even for a moment."_ Akame thought, watching the scene unfold from the treeline. The dark-haired girl had planned to intervene if anything went wrong, but she was surprised to see Tatsumi not fall for the enemy's ploy. She expected Tatsumi to briefly hesitate, and give the mercenary a chance to counterattack. But instead he finished off his opponent before he could even finish speaking. _"He's changed so much in the short time he's been with us. It seems he quickly realized that this job isn't a game, and that any wrong move could end with his death. Hmm, you've intrigued me even further Tatsumi. What's going on inside that head of yours?"_ Akame decided that it was time to finally make her presence know, so she slowly approached Tatsumi; making sure she didn't startle him, because he was probably chock full of adrenaline and was likely very jumpy. Once Akame was sure Tatsumi knew she there, she spoke up. "I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece."

"I wasn't going to let this piece of trash take me down." Tatsumi said, turning to face Akame. "I wanted to show you all that I can be an effective assassin like you."

"Well you definitely did that, I must admit that I'm rather impressed." Akame said, causing Tatsumi to quirk an eyebrow. "I was expecting you to fall for that mercenary's trick, and that I'd have to rush in and save you. But you proved me wrong."

"My village elder warned me to be vigilante on the battlefield, and to not fall for an enemy's sob stories." Tatsumi said, locking eyes with Akame.

"Good, you must never hesitate on the battlefield. The final blow has to be swift and decisive." Akame said, briefly gazing down at the dead mercenary at Tatsumi's feet.

"I want to become stronger, so that I can protect those I love and to rid the capital of all the filth inhabiting it. I also want to change the future for the better." Tatsumi's eyes suddenly widened when he realized what he had just said. He looked to see that Akame was giving him a confused look. The young man immidiately became flustered, and began to rub the back of his head in embarassment. "Heheh, forget I said that last part."

"HIYA!" Both Akame and Tatsumi turned to see Bulat burst of the trees next to them. "I know the enemy came running this way! Leave them to me!"

"It's already been taken care of." Akame said, surprising the large man. "Tatsumi took care of him."

"Really?" Bulat asked in a slightly surprised tone, earning a nod from Akame. _"I sent him back here to keep him safe, but I guess I didn't need to worry about him after all."_

"Akame?" Tatsumi said, getting the dark-haired girl's attention. "Like I said before I want to become stronger...and from what I've seen you're one of the strongest people I've ever met...plus you're the only other person here who I've seen use a sword...so what I'm trying to say is..."

"You want me to train you." Akame finished, causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "I think that can be arranged, but you're likely going to be training with all of us."

"I kinda expected that, but I mean outside my training with the others, I want you to personally train me." Tatsumi said, his eyes full of determination.

"I'll see what I can do." Akame said, turning around and walking back into the forest. "Come on, we should head back and report everything to the boss."

* * *

(5 Minutes Later; Out in Front of Night Raid's Base)

"I must say that I'm impressed Tatsumi." Najenda complimented, earning a small smile from the young man. Behind Tatsumi, the rest of Night Raid's members were drinking and laughing; celebrating their successful defense of their base. "You definitely proved yourself in your first real battle."

"Thank you boss." Tatsumi said, slightly bowing his head.

"From Akame's report you seem to be ready, but you're still a little rough around the edges." Najenda said, lighting another cigarette. The silver-haired woman took a quick puff, before she resumed speaking. "We still need to teach you a lot of things in order for you to survive this job. So first thing tomorrow, you'll be paired up with Akame and training with her. Is that alright with you Akame?"

"Mmhm." Akame mumbled, paying more attention to the meat she was eating than on Najenda.

"If Tatsumi slacks off at all, you're free to kill him." Najenda added, causing Tatsumi's eyes to shoot wide open.

"Sure thing." Akame responded without missing a beat.

 _"What the hell?! She didn't even think about it!"_ Tatsumi thought, as a slight chill ran up his spine.

"Well aren't you the lucky one, getting trained by a cute girl like Akame." Najenda teased, causing Tatsumi to blush brightly. "Good luck, and try not to get killed!"

"O-Of course, boss. I-I look forward to it." Tatsumi stuttered out with a forced grin. "I assume you'll have me training with the others as well?"

"I was planning on that, but we'll worry about that later." Najenda replied, as she took another drag of her cigarette."Well enough talking, go join the others and have some fun."

"Yes ma'am!" Tatsumi cheered, running off to join the others in their party.

"Hmm, kids got some real talent." Najenda said with a small smirk. "I just hope Akame doesn't accidentally kill him."

* * *

(Next Morning; 5:30 a.m.)

Tatsumi was soundly sleeping in his room; finally able to fully enjoy the sensation of sleeping in an actual bed. As Tatsumi slept, he never noticed Akame silently sneak into his room. The dark-haired girl walked up Tatsumi's bed, and gently began to shake the sleeping boy. But instead of waking up, Tatsumi groaned and simply rolled over in his sleep. Releasing a light sigh, Akame grabbed Tatsumi's mattress and flipped it over. Tatsumi was immidiately sent hurdling onto the floor with a loud crash.

"What the fuck!?" Tatsumi screamed, throwing the mattress off his back. The young quickly scanned around the room; looking for who had disturbed his sleep. He glared at the red-eyed assassin when he spotted her. "What the hell Akame?!"

"You said you wanted me to train you, right?" Akame asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Yeah..." Tatsumi replied, not following where Akame was going.

"Well your training starts now. Get dressed and meet me at the training grounds in ten minutes." Akame said, as she turned to exit the room.

"But it's only..." Tatsumi glanced over the clock on his wall. "5:30 in the morning!"

"So." Akame said, turning to face Tatsumi again. "I'm up this early training every day, and if you want my help you'll be up too...And if I were you, I'd stop with all the yelling. Mine really hates when people wake her up early."

Tatsumi suddenly went pale, as he imagined Mine disintegrating him with her rifle. "Okay, I'll be down in five minutes."

After getting dressed, Tatsumi quickly and quietly made his way down to the training grounds. When he arrived, he found that Akame was waiting for him. The dark-haired girl appeared to be doing some stretches. Tatsumi couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl, as she went through her various movements. The young man's face began to flush red; imagining many impure things he could with the girl.

"If you're done staring we can get started." Akame's voice jolted Tatsumi out of his perverted thoughts.

"S-So, what are we doing f-first?" Tatsumi asked, trying to control his raging blush from being caught staring.

"We're going for a run." Akame replied, doing some final leg stretches.

"That's all, we're just gonna go for a run?" Tatsumi asked in a confused tone.

"How do you think I can run so fast. I've done dozens of speed exercises, and I always started with a morning run." Akame explained, as she entered into a sprinter's stance. "However, we won't have to do this anymore after you can do one thing."

"And that is?" Tatsumi asked, walking up next to Akame.

"Catch me." As soon as the words left Akame's mouth, the girl took off down the path ahead. In a matter of seconds Akame was already almost a hundred yards in front of Tatsumi.

"WHAT!?" Tatsumi screamed, as he quickly raced after the sprinting assassin. No matter how fast Tatsumi ran, Akame always seemed to get farther and farther ahead of him. The young man's legs were burning, as he tried his absolute best to at least keep Akame in view. Tatsumi chased after Akame through the winding forest; racing past trees and fallen logs. Akame appeared to almost be a blur, as she sprinted through down her usual trail. After almost a half hour, Akame finally came to a stop. Akame looked like she had barely broken a sweat; Tatsumi on the other hand looked as if he was about to die at a moments notice. He was panting heavily, and his clothes were drenched in sweat. "*Pant* I...at least *Pant* managed to keep...you in *Pant* view...that whole time..."

"That's because I wasn't running as fast as I could." Akame said, causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen. "But after today's performance, I know we still have lot of work to do." Akame walked past Tatsumi, down the path they had just ran down. "Let's head back. The next part of your training will begin once we reach the training grounds."

"Uh...Akame." Tatsumi called out, getting the dark-haired girl's attention. "I...I don't think I can walk."

"*Sigh* I'll help you then." Akame said, supporting Tatsumi against her shoulder. "We have even more work to do than I thought."

* * *

(Two Hours Later; Night Raid's Kitchen)

 _"We'll need to increase our skills so that we can rise_ _through the army's ranks."_

 _"If we become familiar with these ingredients, we can avoid food shortages."_

 _"Ieyasu...I'm so glad Sayo and I learned how to cook."_ Tatsumi thought, as he chopped up some vegetables. After his grueling morning training with Akame, which consisted of evasive and swordsmanship training after their morning run, Akame informed Tatsumi that he'd be helping her preparing Night Raid's meals. _"Thanks to it..."_

"MORE PLEASE!" A sudden exclamation from behind caused Tatsumi's left eye to twitch in annoyance.

 _"I'm being treated like a cook instead of an assassin!"_ Tatsumi thought angrily, as he dished out a second helping to the waiting Night Raid members. "Damn it. Even though I'm an assassin now, I'm stuck with kitchen duty."

"It can't be helped." Akame, now wearing a pink apron, said as she popped a grape into her mouth. "I'm in charge of cooking at the base, so it's only natural that you help me while I'm training you."

"Tch, you're only the cook, so you can eat all the samples you want." Tatsumi pointed out with a deadpanned expression.

"That's not true." Akame said, popping another grape in her mouth.

"You're not doing a great job of convincing me." Tatsumi said, as he returned to cutting vegetables.

"Pffft, nice apron Tatsumi." Mine laughed, causing Tatsumi's grip on his knife to tighten.

"What did you say?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, whipping around to face Mine. However, Tatsumi stopped when he saw everyone gathered around the pinkette. "What's going on? Are you guys heading out?"

"Yeah, we got a new assignment. So we're heading off to the capital." Mine explained, placing her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for looking after the base for us." Sheele said with a warm smile.

"I'm not the damn maid!" Tatsumi exclaimed in a pissed off tone.

"Haha, the newbie and Akame are watching the house!" Mine laughed, as she pointed at Tatsumi. "Having fun cutting up carrots all day!" With a wave, Mine and the other Night Raid members left the room. "Ta ta!"

 _"That girl! One of these day I'm gonna-"_ Tatsumi's train of thought was interrupted when his vision of Mine flashed in his mind.

 _"What are you saying? I'm already on the winning side. I love you."_

 _"Damn it, I wish you could show me your nice side more often Mine. I know it's in there somewhere."_ Tatsumi thought, as a his eyes filled with sadness. _"You may be a bitch to me sometimes, but I still don't want you to die. Something...something happens between us that makes you fall in love with me."_ Tatsumi then glanced over Akame, who was busy washing dishes. As Tatsumi gazed at Akame, he remembered his vision of her as well.

 _"You promised me! You said you'd survive! Tatsumi...I...I never got to tell you my feelings."_

 _"Then there's Akame. I...I guess she must also grow feelings for me as well."_ Tatsumi pondered, as he set his knife down. _"And now that I think about, Leone has been acting really clingy around me. I didn't see anything in any of my visions, but she's acting like she has a serious crush on me or something."_ Tatsumi sighed, and leaned against the counter. _"What am I going to do? I want to give Mine a chance, but then there's Akame and possibly Leone as well. I just don't know-"_

"Tatsumi." Akame calling his name, snapped Tatsumi out of his thoughts. "Can you help me with these dishes?"

"Sure thing Akame." Tatsumi answered, as he began to dry the dishes. The two cleaned the plates and other dishes in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Tatsumi didn't know why, but he always felt calmer and more relaxed around Akame. Even though they had only met recently, he felt like he already had a strong bond with the girl.

"Tatsumi, can I ask you a question?" Akame asked, finally breaking their silence.

"Yeah, sure thing Akame." Tatsumi replied, as he finished drying off another plate.

"When we first met you thought you had seen me before, or that we had previously met...Can you explain why you though that?" Akame asked, stopping and turning to fully face Tatsumi.

Tatsumi had frozen stiff when he heard Akame ask this. The young man had never been a good liar, and he knew Akame would likely see through any fibs he came up with. However, Tatsumi felt like he could trust Akame with anything he told her. The girl was so quite and reserved that she probably wouldn't tell anyone if he asked her not too. Plus, Tatsumi had been itching to tell someone about his visions ever since he started having them. It was eating away at him, so he decided that it was best to just let the truth out.

"*Sigh* Can you keep a secret Akame?" Tatsumi asked, earning a nod from the dark-haired girl. "I'm serious Akame, you can't tell anyone else this."

"What's going on Tatsumi?" Akame asked, concern briefly flashing through her blood red eyes.

"On...on my way to the capital I...I had a vision." Tatsumi explained, as he looked down at the counter.

"A vision? What did you see?" Akame asked, as Tatsumi took a deep breath.

"Death...lots of death. But these visions were very specific and felt so real." Tatsumi said, as his voice started to become shaky.

"Who did you see die? Anyone specific? Tell me what happened Tatsumi." Akame continued her questioning, placing a comforting hand on Tatsumi's back.

"First it was a red-haired girl I had never seen before...her head had been decapitated and impaled on a spike...But then...but then I saw Leone die. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, with over a dozen gun shot wounds in her chest." Tatsumi revealed, causing Akame's eyes to widen in shock. The dark-haired girl rarely showed her emotions, but what Tatsumi had said truly surprised her. "Then I saw Lubbock being cut in half. Next it was Mine, she died in my arms. T-Then the last one was m-me. I saw my own death Akame, and you were there with me when I died. I died in your arms." A few tears escaped Tatsumi's eyes, as his fists clenched on the countertop. He decided it was best to leave out the parts where Mine and Akame both confessed their feelings to him. "Then the whole time there was this demonic voice, that told me what I was seeing was what lied in my future. That's why I asked if we had somehow we had met before. Because if we had then maybe what I had saw could have just been some horrible hallucination. But I did meet you all, and that proved to me that what I saw wasn't just some dream. It was real, and it was what my future had in store. That's why I want to get stronger Akame, so I can protect you all and brighten my dark future." Tatsumi turned his head to see that Akame was staring at him with wide eyes. "You...you probably think I'm crazy or something now."

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, locking eyes with Tatsumi. "I believe you."

"W-What? You don't think I'm crazy?" Tatsumi asked in a surprised tone.

"No." Akame replied, gently squeezing Tatsumi's shoulder. "I don't know why Tatsumi, but I trust you even though we only just recently met. I can't help but feel like we already have a strong bond."

"Yeah, I kinda felt that too. I feel like we really connected, even when we first met." Tatsumi said, as he quickly wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"That's why I'm gonna work even harder on training you." Akame said with a small smile. "I'm going to do my absolute best to prepare you for what lies in the future, so that you can stop those horrible things you saw from happening...I'll be there to help you...and don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me."

"Thank you, Akame." Tatsumi said, smiling warmly at the dark-haired girl. "I knew I could trust you with this."

"If you ever want to talk with Tatsumi, I'll make time for you." Akame said, as she took off her apron. "Now come on, it's time for the next part of your training."

"What are we doing now?" Tatsumi asked, tossing off his own apron.

"We're going hunting." Akame replied, as she lead Tatsumi out of Night Raid's base.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later; Mountains to the South of Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Hey, Akame we're getting really far from the hideout." Tatsumi pointed out, glancing back at the sprawling mountains behind them. "Is it really alright for us to be out this far?"

"We'll be fine if we go a little deeper into the mountains. Actually we should be there in a few minutes." Akame said, as she pushed through the bushes in front of her, and stepped into clearing with a pristine isolated river and waterfall. "See, we're here."

"Wow. This place is really beautiful, Akame." Tatsumi said, not noticing that Akame was stripping out of her clothes behind him. "How did you find this place?"

"I stumbled across it while I was hunting for supplies one day." Akame replied, as she tossed off her shirt. "Now hurry up, we're going to kill some river prey."

"What're you...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he stared at Akame with wide eyes. The dark-haired girl had shed her clothes, and was now dressed in a small red bikini. Tatsumi's entire face burned red, as he stared at Akame's beautiful body. If watching her stretch was great, this was ten times better.

"I need to be able to move fast in the water." Akame explained, walking over to a small ledge overlooking the river. "So I shed all unnecessary clothing."

 _"Oh...that makes sense then."_ Tatsumi thought, as he suddenly felt stupid for overreacting.

"We'll be hunting for Elegant Tuna. There's a lesson in all of this." Akame said, before she dove into the water.

"But...aren't those the rare monster fish that are super caut-" Tatsumi was cut off when several Elegant Tuna burst out of the water, and landed in Akame's wicker basket. _"What the fuck!? Is she fishing_ _with dynamite or something?!"_ Moments later, Akame resurfaced for a quick breath of air.

"You must dive to the bottom of the river, and make your presence completely unknown. Then when you prey is close you strike. You'll need to make snap decisions. Can you handle it?" Akame explained, before diving back under the water.

"Bring it on!" Tatsumi exclaimed, ripping off his shirt and diving into the water after Akame.

* * *

(Later That Night; Back at Night Raid's Base)

"So..." Najenda said, taking a bite out of her Elegant Tuna. "In the end Tatsumi managed to catch eight...That's very impressive for your first time."

"Hey..." Leone said, nudging Tatsumi with her elbow. "Is it true that you ripped off your shirt, and yelled 'bring it on!' Tatsumi's face flushed red in embarassment, as Leone leaned in closer. A shiver ran down the young man's spine, when the busty blonde whispered in his ear. "Because if it, maybe you can give me a preview in private later."

"That's enough teasing, Leone." Najenda said, grinning at the madly blushing Tatsumi. "The poor kid looks like he's about to pass out."

"I'm not teasing." Leone whispered, as she gave Tatsumi one last sultry wink before she went back to eating her food. After hearing that Tatsumi turned so red, that his face was the same color as Akame's eyes.

"So Akame, how did Tatsumi do on his first day of training with you?" Najenda asked, turning to face the dark-haired girl.

"He's still a little green..." Akame said, as she stared at the Elegant Tuna head in her hands. "But Tatsumi is a very quick learner, and I have no doubt that he'll make a great assassin."

"That's great to hear." Najenda said, setting down her chopsticks. "Leone, tell me about your assignment from the other day."

"Our target is Ogre, from the capital's garrison, and an oil merchant named Gamal." Leone explained, as she clasped her hands on top of the table. "According to the client Ogre's been accepting very large bribes from Gamal. Apparently every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre uses someone else as a scapegoat. The clients fiancé was framed for one these crimes, and put to death. He managed to overhear Ogre and Gamal while in prison, and managed to send out a letter explaining everything to her. Here's what she's paying for the job." Leone pulled out a sack full of money, and tossed it on the table.

"Wow, she sured saved up a lot." Tatsumi said, staring at the pile of coins in front of him.

"I could smell a sexual transmitted disease on her." Leone said in a dark tone, as her fists clenched tightly. "She probably made that money by selling her body to any sleaze bag who would pay for it.

"Have you confirmed all the facts, and proved the client's claims?" Najenda asked, lightning a new cigarette.

"Yes, they're both guilty of the crimes the client mentioned." Leone replied, as she took a calming breath. "I overheard Gamal and Ogre discussing their dirty dealings from the attic over his oil shop."

"Okay." Najenda said, taking a quick drag from her cigarette. "Night Raid with accept the contract. Our new nation won't need treacherous scum like Ogre and Gamal. Deliver divine punishment upon them."

"It'll be a cinch to take down Gamal, but..." Leone said, as she began to rub her chin. "Ogre is a completely different story. He's been nicknamed the 'demon' because of his skills with a blade. Criminals around the capital know to fear him. He's usually seen with his band of lackeys. Beyond that, he usually spends most of his time in the guard house. The bribes he takes from Gamal are conducted in his private quarters. On his days off, he never strays too far from the garrison...and he usually drinks on the main street near the palace."

"Looks like our only shot is on his days off." Tatsumi said, earning a nod from Najenda.

"But security around the palace is extremely tight, so we can't send Akame on this job. Her face is plastered all over wanted posters scattered around the capital." Najenda said, as she released a light sigh.

"Couldn't we just wait for Mine and the others to get back?" Akame suggested, as she looked at Najenda for approval.

"But we have no idea when they'll be finished with their job." Leone pointed out, leaning back in her seat.

"In that case..." Tatsumi said, as he slammed his hand down onto the table. "We have to carry out the mission by ourselves!"

"So, you're saying you'll take out Ogre?" Najenda asked with an amused smirk.

"*Sigh* Yes, I'll go after Ogre. Akame and Leone can take out Gamal." Tatsumi said, causing Najenda to quirk an eyebrow.

"Well they don't know what I look like either, but you said you wanted to take out Ogre." Leone said with a shrug of her shoulders. _"I want to see what you can really do Tatsumi. Prove to me that you can handle this on your own."_

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, getting the young man's attention. When Tatsumi looked at Akame, he could swear he saw worry briefly flash through her blood-red eyes. "I'll admit that you're very skilled...but the way you are right now, you won't be able to take Ogre down."

"I appreciate your concern Akame, but while we're just sitting here discussing our options...there might be more people being falsely accused by these assholes, right?" Tatsumi said with a determined look in his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I'll kill Ogre." Tatsumi's eyes suddenly became filled with sadness, as he gazed at the table. "I don't want anybody else to suffer...or have their loved ones stolen from them so meaninglessly."

 _"Just like how it was_ _with you and Ieyasu..."_ Akame thought, as she stared at Tatsumi.

"Alright, it's settled then. I must say I admire your determination, Tatsumi." Najenda said with a grin, leaning forward in her chair. "You take out Ogre."

"Well said Tatsumi!" Leone cheered, wrapping her arm around his neck and pressing the side of his face into her breasts. "I love your resolve!"

"Leone and Akame, you heard Tatsumi. You both will take out Gamal." Najenda ordered, earning a nod from the both of them.

"Well, I guess I'll get ready and report back to you when I'm done." Tatsumi said, as he walked out of the room to prepare for his mission.

 _"Just please come back in one piece Tatsumi."_ Both Leone and Akame thought, watching Tatsumi leave the room. This wasn't missed by Najenda. Night Raider's leader had a small smirk on her face, as she put out her cigarette.

 _"Looks like they've both taken a liking to our little Tatsumi."_ Najenda thought, gazing at Leone and Akame with an amused look. _"This outta be fun to watch."_

* * *

(The Next Night; Streets of the Capital)

"If you go straight down here, you'll eventually be on the main street." Leone said, as she pointed at the road that was in front of Tatsumi.

"Alright, I got it!" Tatsumi exclaimed, clenching his fists in determination.

"Tatsumi...before you go...let me tell you a little bit about Akame's past." Leone said, immidiately gaining Tatsumi's full attention.

 _"This is my chance to learn more about Akame. I might be able to better help her overcome her inner demons, if I know more about her past."_ Tatsumi thought, paying full attention to what Leone had to say.

"When Akame was real little, she was sold to the empire along with her younger sister. I mean, it's pretty common for poor parents to sell their children." Leone explained, causing a sad look to spread across Tatsumi's face.

 _"So even as a child she had to endure such hardships."_ Tatsumi thought, slightly clenching his fists.

"She then got accepted into a training program for assassins, along with other kids that were in the same boat as her. There she learned how to kill...and survived horrendous circumstances. She lived that way, carrying out any orders the empire gave her. She was a full-fledged cold-hearted assassin..." Leone continued, sending a chill up Tatsumi's spine. "But after each mission, Akame could feel the empire's dark intentions a little more...She was eventually given a mission to take out the boss, Akame was persuaded by her however...Akame turned her back on the empire, and joined the revolutionary army that actually cared about its people. Most of the comrades she's grown up with..."

"What about her sister?" Tatsumi asked suddenly, surprising Leone.

"Akame doesn't really like to talk about her sister." Leone said, as she rubbed the back of her head. "But, all I know is that she's still working with the empire."

"That means..." Tatsumi said, as his eyes widened in realization.

"Yes. Akame even left her little sister behind." Leone said in a saddened tone. "Well...you better get going. You don't want to miss your chance to take out Ogre."

"Okay." Tatsumi said, as he turned and started to walk down the street. "I'll see you and Akame later."

"Good luck Tatsumi, and happy killing!" Leone called out, before she left to meet up with Akame.

 _"Akame...I can't believe you had to leave your sister...the pain must be so hard to deal with...I won't give up on you Akame. I'll help you in any way I can."_ Tatsumi thought, as he threw up his hood and began to scope out his target.

* * *

(Brothel; Two Miles West of the Capital)

"Man!" Gamal exclaimed, wiping some sweat off his brow. The disgusting looking man adjusted his robes, as he walked back to his room. "I feel so much better after taking a leak. I think I'll have that whore get me off one more time before I go."

"Sure thing." A low voice said from the shadows next to Gamal. "I'll get you off this mortal world." Before Gamal could react a pair of extremely arms wrapped around his neck; holding him in place. The man struggled to turn his head, to see who was strangling him. "I got you now you sick fuck." Gamal's eyes widened in shock when he felt a blade pierce his stomach. The last thing Gamal saw before he died was a pair of blood-red eyes staring into his very soul. Leone chuckled as she dropped the Gamal's corpse onto the ground. "The bastard should be happy, he got two sexy babes at once!"

"I wonder how Tatsumi's doing against his target..." Akame said, as she wiped her blade off on Gamal's dead body. _"I hope he's okay."_

* * *

(Main Street; Empire's Capital)

"Ah! Nothing beats an a drink after a good lengthy interrogation." Ogre said, walking down the capital's main street. The massive man grinned, as he several people waved to him.

"Master Ogre." One of the people called out. "You did an excellent job the other day. Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem." Ogre said, waving to the man. "If you ever have a problem that needs fixing, just let me know." The corrupt man's grin turned sinister, as he continued his stroll down the street. _"I'm the king of this town...I have all of the authority...I can do whatever I want!"_

"E-Excuse me, Master Ogre." A quiet voice called out. Ogre spun around to see a hooded boy standing behind him. "There's something I want to speak with you about."

"Well what is it? Out with it boy, I don't have a lot of spare time." Ogre said in an annoyed tone.

"I'd like it better if we discussed this in some place more private." Tatsumi said, gesturing to a alley next to them. "Could we perhaps speak down this alley?"

"Whatever kid, just make this quick." Ogre said, as he followed Tatsumi down the alleyway. Once they were both in secluded portion of the alley, Tatsumi stopped. _"Hmm, I don't sense any danger coming from this kid."_ Ogre thought, as he stared at Tatsumi. "Well? Is this private enough for you?"

 _"Ieyasu give me_ _strength."_ Tatsumi thought, slowly sliding his hand onto the handle of his sword. Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi sprang into action. Before Ogre could even blink, Tatsumi had unsheathed his blade and stabbed it into Ogre's chest.

 _"He's so fast!"_ Ogre thought, as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. The massive man, hailed as the 'demon', hadn't even lain a hand on his on sword before Tatsumi had attacked.

 _"Looks like Akame's speed training is already starting to pay off. I'm still nowhere near as fast as her though. "_ Tatsumi thought, driving his blade even deeper into Ogre's chest. Tatsumi forced Ogre onto the ground, and pulled his sword from his chest. As Tatsumi stared at the mortally wounded man, Akame's words from the other day rang through his mind.

 _"You must never hesitate on the battlefield. The final blow has to be swift and decisive."_

 _"That's right."_ Tatsumi thought, as his grip on his blade tightened. His eyes widened when he saw that Ogre was reaching for his own blade. Reacting instinctively, Tatsumi horizontally slashed his sword; cutting off both of Ogre's arms.

"AHHHHHH!" Ogre howled in pain, as his arms began to spew blood.

 _"Shit! I better kill him quick before some comes to check out_ _what's happening."_ Tatsumi thought, raising his sword for one last strike. With one swift swing of his blade, Tatsumi decapitated Ogre. The evil man's head was sent skidding down the alley. _"Heh, I did it. That wasn't so bad."_

"Hey! What's going on down there!?" A feminine voice called out from down the alley's entrance.

"Fuck!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he bolted down the alley in the other direction. "I have to get out of here!"

"Hold up criminal!" The girl shouted, as she began to chase after Tatsumi. However, the girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the body in the middle of the alley. "M-Master O-Ogre!?" The girl fell to her knees at the man's side. Tears fell from her orange eyes, as her small companion walked up next to her. The girl tightly clenched her fists, as her fast contorted in fury. "Coro, we're going to bring whoever did this to justice!"

* * *

(Two Hours Later; Night Raid's Base)

"Nice work on taking out such a strong opponent, Tatsumi." Najenda complimented, as everyone gathered in Night Raid's meeting room. "Very impressive indeed."

"How was that Akame!" Tatsumi exclaimed with a cocky grin. "I finished my first mission, and I finished my report. I even pulled it off without a scratch." Tatsumi yelped in surprise when Akame suddenly lifted up his shirt. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Great idea Akame!" Leone cheered with a perverted smirk. "Rip all his clothes off!"

"Leone. Boss. Hold him still." Akame said, as she held Tatsumi's arm over his head.

"I'm on it." Najenda said, taking over holding up Tatsumi's arms.

"Hell yeah! Count me in!" Leone yelled, as she held onto Tatsumi's ankles.

"Oh...I'm so glad..." Akame said with a warm smile and slight blush, when she saw that Tatsumi was completely unharmed. "I've seen so many of my comrades die from not reporting their injuries. I'm so happy you aren't hurt, Tatsumi."

 _"S-She really does care about me."_ Tatsumi thought, as he too began to blush.

"The mortality rate is extremely high for one's first assassination." Akame said, shaking Tatsumi's hand; causing him to blush even more at the sudden contact. "You really did do an excellent job."

"T-Thanks, Akame." Tatsumi said, as he released Akame's hand.

"Akame was rough on you, because she didn't want you to die." Leone said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Cooking is a way for people to communicate without speaking. A difficult hunt taught you valuable assassination skills." Najenda added, smiling at Tatsumi. "Do you realize how important the time you've spent with Akame has been?"

"Yes." Tatsumi said, as he turned to smile at Akame. "I look forward to learning much more from you Akame."

"And I look forward to teaching you." Akame said, returning Tatsumi's smile with one of her own. "Just remember to come home safely from now on, Tatsumi."

"I will." Tatsumi said with a wide grin. "I promise you this Akame! I can't wait to work with you more Akame!"

"Pfft, what kind of 'work' will you be doing with you stripped like that?" Leone asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're the ones who stripped me!" Tatsumi shouted, glaring at Leone.

"Okay." Najenda said, as she got Tatsumi's attention. "I think you should probably train under Mine next."

"It's just one problem after another for you, huh?" Leone teased, lightly punching Tatsumi in the arm.

"H-Her?" Tatsumi said, as a shudder ran through his body. _"This could either be really good...or the worst fucking experience of my life."_

* * *

(Two Days Later; 7:30 a.m. Night Raid's Training Grounds)

"Again!" Akame commanded, as she began to unleash a barrage of attacks with her training sword. Tatsumi was panting heavily, as he dipped and ducked underneath Akame's incredibly fast strikes. "You're getting faster Tatsumi, but..." Tatsumi suddenly hissed in pain when Akame's training swords hit him in the ankle. The young man immidiately fell to the ground, and grasped his ankle. "You still need to be a little faster."

"But I am improving?" Tatsumi asked, rubbing his sore ankle.

"At a very rapid rate. In the few days I've been training you, you've improved leaps and bounds." Akame said, as she put away her training sword. "Well we better head inside and start on breakfast."

"Sure thing Aka-"

"TATSUMI!" Akame and Tatsumi both turned to see Leone sprinting towards them. The busty blonde had a frantic look, as she approached the duo.

"What's up Leone?" Tatsumi asked, standing back onto his feet.

"It's Sayo." Leone said, causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen. "She's awake, and she wants to see you right now!"

"Thanks Leone!" Tatsumi exclaimed, sprinting past Leone back towards Sayo's room. _"I'm coming Sayo!"_ Tatsumi ran as fast as he could through the base's halls; skidding around corners and bursting through doors. The young man had reached Sayo's door in less than two minutes. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. He immidiately began to tear up when he saw Sayo sitting up in her bed. "SAYO!"

"Tatsumi!" Sayo yelled, as Tatsumi ran over and pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Tatsumi said, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"What happened Tatsumi? The last thing I remember is you rescuing me from those awful people." Sayo said, as Tatsumi released her from his hug.

"A group called Night Raid helped me rescue you. A doctor healed your injuries, but you fell into a coma for a few days. Night Raid has been looking after you ever since you got here. I'll have you all meet them eventually, but they're really good people and they're working for a great cause." Tatsumi said with a smile, trying his best to wipe away his still flowing tears. "I'm actually a member of Night Raid now."

"That's great to hear." Sayo said, as a grin spread across her face. "So where's that big idiot Ieyasu? I bet he'll be happy to see me." However, Sayo was surprised to see a saddened expression form on Tatsumi's face. "What's wrong Tatsumi? Did something happen to Ieyasu?"

"I-I'm so sorry Sayo." Tatsumi said, clenching his fists tightly. "But Ieyasu didn't make it. The people who captured you both, the mother infected Ieyasu with Rubola." Sayo's eyes widened when she heard this. "He...he died right before I came back and rescued you."

"Oh my God." Sayo breathed out, as she cupped a hand over her mouth. Tears began to pour from Sayo's eyes, and Tatsumi quickly pulled her in for another hug. "Did...did he at least get a proper burial?"

"Yes. He's buried out back." Tatsumi replied, releasing Sayo from his embrace.

"I want to see him, and say my goodbyes." Sayo said, as she began to shift in her bed. However, as soon as Sayo started to move she immidiately noticed that something was off. The girl immidiately began to panic slightly when she couldn't feel her left leg. "T-Tatsumi..." Sayo's voice was shaky and full of worry. "W-Why can't I feel my left leg?"

"I...I think it's best if you see for yourself." Tatsumi said, hanging his head. Sayo hesitantly raised the blankets covering her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that her left leg, from mid-thigh down, was missing. Sayo immidiately let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard for miles.

* * *

 **And done! So Sayo is awake, and she now knows that she's missing her leg. Next chapter will deal with Tatsumi's training with Mine, and Sayo adjusting to her new life with Night Raid. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Let me** **know. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM me any ideas you might have for this fic. So until next time, I'm outta here!**

 **Happy New Year, I hope you all have an amazing and awesome 2016!**


	4. Chapter 4 Training Under a Genius Sniper

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I apologize for the wait for this chapter, but I've been extremely busy lately. With work, school, and updating my other fics, I've had very little free time. But to make up for the long wait, I'm planning to write two to three chapters in a row for this fic before I update my other fics. So you have that to look** **forward to. This fic is almost at 300 followers and favorites, which is totally awesome. Thank you all for your continued support and patience. So with all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Five Days Later; Night Raid's Training Grounds)

"Faster." Akame ordered, as she quickly swung her training sword at Tatsumi. "You must anticipate your opponent's moves, and prepare a proper counterattack." The red-eyed assassin swung her sword; aiming for Tatsumi's left thigh. However, Tatsumi was prepared for this, and blocked Akame's attack. Taking the initiative, Tatsumi horizontally slashed his training sword. Akame was caught off guard by the speed of the attack, and barely managed to jump out of the way in time; the attack missing her stomach by only a few inches. "Good. You almost hit me with that last attack. You've improved greatly in the time I've been training you, Tatsumi."

"Well you're a really good teacher." Tatsumi complimented, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Now let's go again. I still have enough energy for one more go."

"Alright, but I won't be holding anything back." Akame said, as she raised her training sword. "Prepare yourself Tatsumi." Then in the blink of an eye, Akame sprang into action.

Off to the side, Sayo watched the pair spar. She was amazed by how much stronger Tatsumi had become since she last saw him. Tatsumi was so much faster than she remembered, his attacks and slashes almost seemed to blur. Sayo could also tell that there was much more power and precision behind Tatsumi's strikes. Tatsumi also appeared to have changed mentally as well. He could still be loud and childish at times, but Sayo noticed that Tatsumi was now much more serious and focused. It was almost as if he was training so hard to achieve some type of goal.

"How is the new leg treating you?" A sweet voice snapped Sayo out of her thoughts. Turning her head, Sayo saw Sheele standing behind her. The purple-haired girl had a bright smile on her face, as she awaited Sayo's reply.

"Oh...it's good...I guess." Sayo replied, as she glanced down at her prosthetic leg. The mechanical left leg was blood red in color, and was similar in design to Najenda's prosthetic arm; lucky for Sayo the mechanical leg she was given was much more slender than Najenda's bulky arm. "I still can't quite run with it, but I can walk around just fine. It's still really weird not having a left leg, but I guess I'll get used to it eventually..." Ever since Sayo had awoken from her come, Tatsumi and Sheele were the two people who were constantly helping her. The purple-haired girl was almost always at Sayo's side; helping her with anything she needed. "Thanks for asking Sheele."

"It's no problem. We're friends, right?" Sheele asked, causing Sayo to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, we're friends Sheele." Sayo answered, as she smiled at the purple-haired girl. "So, I'm supposed to be training with Akame today?"

"Yes, you'll be with Akame and Tatsumi will be with Mine." Sheele replied, adjusting her glasses. "But I don't think Akame will train you too hard, because you're still getting used to your new leg."

"It's fine, I want to be useful around here. I just hope I'll be able to go on missions soon." Sayo replied, as she returned her attention to Tatsumi and Akame's sparing match. "Tatsumi told me about his first mission. I want to be able to do something like that. Help rid the capital of the scum that run in, you know?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough." Sheele said, before she headed back into the base.

 _"I can't wait to start making a difference."_ Sayo thought, watching Akame and Tatsumi lock swords again.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now." Akame said, as she lowered her sword. The red-eyed assassin was seriously impressed by Tatsumi's growth. He had actually almost managed to push her to her limits during their last sparring session. "You're improving quite rapidly Tatsumi. Keep it up, and you'll be a true force to reckoned with on the battlefield."

"I couldn't have done it without your training, Akame. Your skills are amazing, and I plan on learning everything you can teach me." Tatsumi said, completely missing the slight blush that spread across Akame's face.

 _"Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ Akame thought, as she clutched a hand over her rapidly beating heart. _"My face feels flushed as well. This has been happening ever since Tatsumi returned safely from his first mission. Every time he compliments me, I feel all giddy and elated. I don't understand what-"_

"Oi, you okay, Akame?" Tatsumi asked, noticing that the dark-haired assassin had spaced out.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine!" Akame said, as she became even more flustered. "Well, let's get started on breakfast."

"I don't think so!" Akame and Tatsumi turned to see Mine walking towards them. "I'm training you now! Get ready, because we're heading to the capital."

"The capital? Why are we going there?" Tatsumi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's bad enough that I'm stuck training you! So don't start questioning me!" Mine exclaimed, as she turned to head back into the base. "Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving in fifteen minutes. I'll tell you why we're in the capital when we get there."

"*Sigh* Sorry Akame, but I guess I can't help you make breakfast." Tatsumi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine." Akame said, as she turned to face Sayo. "Hey Sayo, can you help me with breakfast?"

"Uh sure thing. I may not be as good as Tatsumi, but I'm pretty competent in the kitchen." Sayo replied, walking up to Akame and Tatsumi.

"Excellent. Then this will be the first part of your training." Akame said, as she led Sayo towards the kitchen.

"Well I better get ready." Tatsumi said, making his way towards his room. "I have feeling this is going to be really good...or really bad."

* * *

(Four Hours Later; Imperial Capital)

"So I'm finally back in the capital." Tatsumi said, as he glanced at the crowds surrounding him. "But now that I really look, everyone seems so sad."

"Well it makes sense, since they're under the government's boot and there is a recession going on." Mine pointed out, walking ahead of Tatsumi. "Now stop looking around so much; it'll make you seem suspicious. I told you one of the reasons we came to the capital, is so that I can teach you how to be stealthy and inconspicuous. You have to blend in with the crowds, and not draw any unwanted attention towards yourself.

"You're right." Tatsumi said, as he caught up with Mine. "So, is it really okay for us to be walking around in broad daylight like this?"

"Sure." Mine replied, pointing to a series of wanted posters on a nearby wall. "The only people on the wanted posters are Akame, Sheele, Bulat, and the boss. The rest of us are free to walk around the capital."

"Wait a second..." Tatsumi said, as he peered at the middle poster. The man looked sort of like Bulat, but at the same time was totally different. "You're telling me that's Bro?!"

"Yeah! Now stop fucking yelling! We're supposed to inconspicuous dumbass! " Mine hissed, slapping Tatsumi on the arm. Releasing an annoyed huff, Mine crossed her arms over her chest. "He changed his image after joining night raid."

"That's a pretty big change though." Tatsumi commented, as took one last look at the wanted poster.

"*Sigh* Well now that, that's cleared up we still have a mission to complete." Mine said, crossing her arms behind her back.

"You're the boss, Mine. So lead the way." Tatsumi replied in an enthusiastic tone.

"Alright! Are mission is check up on the capital's condition. But remember we can't be suspicious when making our observations." Mine said, turning towards a nearby shop. "If you do well, I have something special I can show you when we're finished."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tatsumi said, as he slowly followed Mine into the clothing store.

* * *

(Three Hours of Pure Hell Later)

"Mmm, we sure bought a lot." Mine said with a content smile, sipping some of her tea. "I knew pink would be this spring's trending color."

"Sure thing." Tatsumi said, his voice exhausted and his eyes filled with a blank stare. The young man had been dragged around by the pinkette for the past three hours. Going from store to store, and buying ludicrous amounts of clothes; which Tatsumi was forced to carry. However, Tatsumi didn't particularly dislike Mine modeling some of the outfits. He had to admit that she did look really cute in most of them. But that didn't excuse her basically making him, her pack mule for the past three hours.

"Ah, it's so nice to kick back and relax every now and then." Mine said, setting down her tea cup. "Well good job Tatsumi, mission complete."

"W-What..." Tatsumi said, as his eye began to twitch. "Are you fucking kidding me?! That wasn't a mission, it was just a stupid shopping trip!"

"What did I say about drawing unwanted attention?" Mine asked, slapping Tatsumi across the face to calm him down. "It wasn't just a useless shopping trip. We just used a shopping trip as a cover up, so that we could do our observations without looking suspicious." Tatsumi's eyes widened when Mine said this. "Look on the street corner behind you, but don't take too long; just a quick peek." Doing as he was told, Tatsumi quickly glanced at the corner behind him. But all he saw was a normal looking man standing there, reading a newspaper. "You may be thinking that guy doesn't look suspicious. But he's been following us since we arrived in the capital."

"Do you think he knows we're with Night?" Tatsumi asked, as he noticed a hidden sword on their stalker's hip.

"No, but he probably is an informant for the government. He probably heard you yelling about Bulat earlier, and decided to scope us out for awhile." Mine said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Shit...I'm sorry Mine. I almost got us caught." Tatsumi said in an apologetic tone, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"It's fine Tatsumi, you just have to be more careful from now on. You're just lucky I came up with that shopping cover up quickly. We're here for me to train you, and that's what we're doing. This was a good learning experience for you." Mine said, causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen. "As soon as I finish my tea we can go. Like I said earlier, aside from the early fuck up, you did rather well. So I think you earned that special reward I promised you."

 _"Is...Is this really Mine?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at the pinkette with wide eyes. _"I expected her to yell at me for messing up and_ _complaining. But, she's...she's actually being nice to me...I could really get used to this side of Mine._

"Alright, let's go." Mine said, setting down her empty tea cup. Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow when Mine offered him her hand. "Well...What are you waiting for? Hold my hand."

"W-What?" Tatsumi asked, as a slight blush spread across his face.

"Ugh, don't get all worked up. That guy's still watching us. Since I made you carry my things, it probably made you look my boyfriend." Mine said, causing Tatsumi's blush to darken several shades. "So, you need to hold my hand to make it look like we're a couple."

"O-Okay." Tatsumi said, as he audibly gulped. He hesitantly reached out and took Mine's hand. _"Wow...her hand is so...small."_

"Now let's get out of here." Mine said, leading Tatsumi down the street. The pinkette kept her face hidden, so Tatsumi wouldn't notice the faint blush spread across her face. _"Damn it, why the hell am I blushing? And why was I so nice to him earlier? He's just a newbie, and he almost blew the mission! Gah! Why does his hand have to feel so warm and comforting?!"_

"Oi Mine, what's going on over there?" Tatsumi asked, as he noticed a large crowd that had gathered to their right.

"Probably just a public execution for someone who challenged the empire." Mine replied, walking Tatsumi towards the edge of the crowd. "It's a pretty normal thing to see in the capital."

"T-Tha's horrible..." Tatsumi said, as he felt sick to his stomach. Before Tatsumi and Mine were several people crucified in the middle of a highly populated area. Dozens of people gathered around to gawk at the gruesome display. As Tatsumi stared at the horrifying demonstration, he was reminded of the images he had seen of the red-haired girl's head impaled on a spike. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You have to maintain your composure." Mine whispered, gently squeezing Tatsumi's hand. "People in the capital are used to seeing things like this, so they aren't affected by it anymore."

"Y-You're right." Tatsumi said, as he adverted his eyes. "I have to keep calm."

"It's because of the minister that things like this happen." Mine said quietly, hanging her head so that her pink locks covered her eyes. "It was thanks to his underhanded tactics that the current young emperor won his seat on the throne. But I...I definitely won't end up like them." Mine looked up with a defiant look in her eyes. "I'll definitely survive...and see this fight to its bitter end."

 _"The minister huh? He must be some kind of_ _monster!"_ Tatsumi thought, before Mine tugged on his arm.

"Come on, we've seen enough of this." Mine said, leading Tatsumi back onto the main road out of the capital. Occasionally as they walked, Tatsumi would nonchalantly glance around to try and see if they were still being followed. After several minutes of not seeing the man from earlier, Tatsumi figured he must have given up on them.

"Hey Mine, I don't think that guy is following us anymore. So you don't have to hold my hand anymore." Tatsumi said, as he tried to release Mine's hand. However, he was surprised when Mine gripped his hand even tighter.

"I want to be sure, so just wait until we're out of the capital, okay?" Mine asked, not turning to face Tatsumi. _"Damn it, I can't tell him that I actually like holding his hand."_

"Uh, sure thing Mine." Tatsumi said, as he let Mine guide him out of the capital.

* * *

(Four Hours Later; Back at Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Alright, I promised I'd show you something special." Mine said, leading Tatsumi into a semi-hidden room near the back of Night Raid's base. Entering the room, all Tatsumi saw were several human shaped targets in what appeared to be a long hallway.

"Mine, what is this place and what are we doing here?" Tatsumi asked, as he watched Mine walk over to a nearby chest.

"This is our shooting range. I used it for target practice." Mine said, rifling through the chest. The pinkette smiled when she found what she was looking for. "To answer your second question, I'm going to teach you how to shoot." Tatsumi was surprised when Mine pulled out a pistol, and offered it to him.

"Uh, I'm glad you want to teach me this Mine, but I'm more of a sword guy." Tatsumi said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You want to become a great assassin, right Tatsumi?" Mine asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Well a great assassin must be well versed in a variety of weapons and fighting techniques. You have to be able to quickly adapt to your surroundings, and use any available weapons. I may not look it, but I'm pretty capable in hand-to-hand fighting, and I know my way around a sword. So expert shooting isn't my only specialty."

"That makes sense." Tatsumi said, as he grabbed the pistol and began to inspect it.

"Oi! Watch where you're aiming that damn thing!" Mine exclaimed, ducking as Tatsumi pointed the gun at her. "The fucking safety isn't on!"

"Safety? What's that?" Tatsumi asked in a confused tone.

"Oh my God, you're a total gun virgin aren't you?" Mine replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you have a single clue on how to operate a gun?"

"No." Tatsumi answered, as he hung his head. "I don't know anything about these things."

"Great, then we have to start from square one." Mine said, taking the pistol from Tatsumi. She ushered Tatsumi closer, and pointed to a small switch on the side of the weapon. "First things first, this is the safety. Right now it's off. But when I flip this switch the safety will turn on, and the gun won't fire. Whenever you're not fighting, or you aren't using the weapon the safety should be on. This will stop the weapon from accidentally going off and possibly injuring you or a teammate." Mine turned the pistol over and pointed to a small button in front of the grip. "When you push this button, it will eject the magazine." Mine pressed the button, and the clip popped into her hand. "Right now the gun is fully loaded, and there is a bullet in the chamber. This pistol hold twelve bullets in the clip, plus the bullet currently in the chamber, giving you thirteen shots in total." Mine suddenly pulled the pistol's slide back; ejecting the bullet in the chamber. "Now the weapon is completely empty. Next let me show how to properly reload."

For the next half-hour Mine showed Tatsumi everything he would need to know about firearms. She explained how to properly reload, clean the weapon, remove a jammed cartridge, adjust the sights if they were slightly off, properly holster and conceal a gun, and take a gun completely apart. She even went over the various calibers of bullets, and their different damage and penetration levels. Mine even covered where to shoot an enemy if you wanted to incapacitate them, instead of killing them. Tatsumi was captivated throughout Mine's entire presentation. The pinkette was so knowledgeable and passionate as she spoke, that it completely held Tatsumi's attention. While Akame was an expert swordsman, and was the perfect teacher to help him improve his swords skills. Mine was an expert marksman, and was the best person to help him learn the ins-and-outs of firearms.

"Okay, it looks like you picked up on everything I've told you." Mine said, as she handed Tatsumi the pistol. "Now it's time for the fun part. You get to actually shot this bad boy."

"I can do this." Tatsumi said, going through the steps Mine had showed him. "First, load the weapon." Tatsumi grabbed a fresh clip of ammunition, and loaded it into the pistol. "Second, check the safety." Checking the safety, Tatsumi saw that it was turned off. "Third, take aim and focus on your target." Tatsumi took aim at the target in the center. However, Mine sighed when she saw how Tatsumi was holding the weapon.

"Tatsumi you need to calm down." Mine said, as she walked up behind Tatsumi. The young man blushed when he felt Mine's hand on top of his own. "Take a deep breath and relax." Doing as he was told, Tatsumi took a deep breath. "Good, now loosen your grip on the gun." Tatsumi hadn't even noticed that he had, had a death grip on the pistol. "Relax your shoulders and don't lock your elbows." Following Mine's advice, Tatsumi entered into a much more relaxed stance. "Okay, now take aim. When you're ready don't jerk the trigger back; just give it a light squeeze. Also be ready for the recoil. Since this is only a small caliber pistol it shouldn't be too bad, but still brace yourself for it."

 _"I can do this. Just do as Mine says."_ Tatsumi thought, raising the pistol once again. He took aim at the bullseye on the target's chest. Taking one last calming breath, Tatsumi gently squeezed the trigger. With a loud bang the gun fired. Even though he was ready for it, Tatsumi still jumped slightly when the pistol shot back because of its recoil. _"Did I hit the target?"_

"Hmm, not a bad shot." Mine compliment, as she observed the small bullet hole about three inches below the bullseye. "I might make a crack shot out of you yet."

"Really?" Tatsumi asked, feeling a rush of confidence.

"If you keep practicing you might end up half as good as me." Mine gloated, as a smirk spread across her face. "Well what are you waiting for? You still have bullets left in the clip. Take aim and keep shooting until your out. Once we're done with the pistol, I have a few more weapons to show you."

 _"Today just got a whole lot more fun."_ Tatsumi thought with a grin, taking aim with his pistol and firing.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

"Damn, Akame was right. You really are a quick learner." Mine said, as she put the various weapons away. However, Mine kept the pistol out and handed it back to Tatsumi. She then dug back into the chest and pulled out a black holster. "You keep this one, and the holster too. That was my first pistol, but I think it's time I passed it on. It may not pack that big of a punch, but if you're ever in a pinch it will definitely come in handy."

"Thanks Mine." Tatsumi said, clipping the holster to his belt. Flipping the safety on, Tatsumi placed the pistol into its holster. "You know, I actually had a lot of fun today; and I'm glad I was able to learn so much from you."

"Well you were a good student." Mine said, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "To be honest I enjoyed myself too. It felt good passing on some of my knowledge. I know I was pretty hard on you the first few days, but now I actually look forward to working with you more, Tatsumi."

"I look forward to working with you as well, Mine." Tatsumi said with a large smile on his face.

"Hey you two." A new voice called out. Mine and Tatsumi turned their heads to see Akame poking her head into the room. "Get ready, we have a mission. I'll brief you two on the way there. Mine you'll be paired up with Tatsumi."

"Well let's get to it." Mine said, grabbing **Pumpkin** and slinging the weapon over her shoulder. "Looks like you might get to use that pistol sooner than you think."

"Maybe, but I'll try to leave the long range fighting to you." Tatsumi said, as he grabbed his sword and placed it on his back. "I'm technically still under your command, so lead the way."

"When we get out in the field, I'm going to need you to be my spotter, and to watch my back." Mine said, exiting the firing range with Tatsumi following closely behind. The pinkette lead Tatsumi into Night Raid's meeting room, where the rest of their members had gathered. As Tatsumi entered the room, he spotted Sayo standing off to the side. The dark-haired girl look exhausted and slightly beat up.

"Akame was pretty rough on you during your training?" Tatsumi asked, as he walked up to his longtime friend.

"No." Sayo replied in an embarrassed tone, her face burning bright red. "I'm really tired, because I'm still not quite at one hundred percent yet. So I kept getting tired real quickly. But Akame was understanding, and was actually very patient with me."

"Then why do you look all beat up?" Tatsumi asked, as he eyed several bruises on Sayo's arms and legs.

"Well..." Sayo said, nervously rubbing her arm. "I'm still getting used to my new leg. So when Akame led me to this hidden pond...I kinda...tripped...and tumbled down a hill."

"Pfft, that sounds terrible." Tatsumi said, as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Shut up you ass!" Sayo hissed, punching Tatsumi in the arm. "How would you feel if your leg got hacked off, and you had to use a damn mechanical leg!?"

"Sorry, sorry." Tatsumi apologized, as he flashed Sayo a bright smile. "That was pretty mean of me. But hey everything will get better soon. You just have to give it some time."

"Yeah whatever...jerk." Sayo huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you two are done fooling around, we have a mission to complete." Najenda said, as she walked into the room. Night Raid's leader took usual seat, and began to brief everyone. "As you've all heard...we have a new target. This target is a distant relative of the minister. His name Iokal." Najenda pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the table in front of her. "He uses the minister's name to kidnap young girls and beat them to death. He has five guards who share in the leftovers; they're just as guilty as him. This is a very important mission, so everyone is in on it." Sayo's eyes immidiately lit up, but Najenda quickly stopped her. "Except for you Sayo. I'm sorry but you're just not ready yet. Especially after what Akame reported to me. Once you've become more adjusted to your new leg, and you've had some more training, we can let you go on missions."

"I understand Boss." Sayo said, nodding her head. "I guess I kinda got my hopes up."

"Don't worry, you'll be ready soon enough." Najenda encouraged, before she returned her attention to the rest of Night Raid. "Alright! You know your targets! Get out there and rid the world of those scum!"

"Yes Boss!" Everyone cheered, rushing to prepare for the mission.

"Good luck Tatsumi." Sayo said with a smile, as she caught Tatsumi before he left.

"Thanks Sayo, I'll be back in a little while." Tatsumi said, pulling Sayo in for a tight hug before he went to find Mine.

* * *

(Three Hours Later; Ledge About a Half-Mile From Iokal's Home)

"So that's Iokal's home, man it's crawling with guards." Tatsumi commented, as he peered at Iokal's massive home through a pair of binoculars.

"I can nail him easily from here." Mine said, adjusting the dials on her scope. "I'll take his head clean off as soon as he shows his ugly fucking face."

"And I got your back after you fire the first shot." Tatsumi said, as he checked his pistol to make sure it was fully load and ready. "Just leave everything to me!"

"Tch, I'm not really counting on it though." Mine said, scoping in on the house's grand entrance.

 _"Wow...she's so focused..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at Mine out of the corner of his eye. _"I can feel her determination form here. Mine really is an incredible assassin..."  
_

"I've got eyes on the target." Mine suddenly said, snapping Tatsumi out of his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll get eyes on the target." Tatsumi said, as he raised his binoculars. He immidiately spotted Iokal leaving his home. But there was one problem. Iokal was surrounded by a group of innocent women. "Mine are you sure? There's a bunch of non-targets around him."

"Do you trust me Tatsumi?" Mine asked, continuing to track Iokal through her scope.

"Yeah." Tatsumi replied in a confused tone.

"Then shut up, and let me focus. I promise you I won't hit any innocent people." Mine said in a stern tone, her finger gently resting on **Pumpkin's** trigger.

"But-" Tatsumi was cut off when Mine suddenly fired. The young man quickly raised his binoculars to track Mine's shot. Tatsumi watched in awe as Mine's shot threaded the needle between of the women's heads, and hit Iokal right between the eyes. Iokal's head immidiately snapped back, as blood sprayed from the gaping hole in his head. "Holy...shit..."

"See...I'm a genius sniper." Mine gloated, resting **Pumpkin** on top of her shoulder. "Now let's get to the rendezvous point."

"R-Right." Tatsumi stuttered out, still in complete shock over the incredible shot.

Below where Mine and Tatsumi were, Iokal's guards sprinted through the woods; in a desperate search for his assassin.

"No matter what, we have to find the assassin!"

"If he gets away the minister will have us executed!"

"There's no way he could've gotten that far!"

However, the guards came to a skidding stop when they encountered five people waiting for them. A busty blonde haired woman was at the front of the group; a wicked grin spread across her face. "Nice of you boys to drop in. Now it's time for you all to get wrecked!"

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; En Route to the Rendezvous Point)

"Ugh! This route fucking sucks!" Mine complained, as she slogged up yet another hill.

"Do you think the others took out all of our pursuers?" Tatsumi asked, following closely behind Mine.

"Those guards were trained at the Temple of the Imperial Fist. So the others may have a little trouble taking them out." Mine said, as she ducked underneath a low hanging branch.

"You're talking about the number one kung fu temple in the empire, right?" Tatsumi asked, when they reached small cliff. The young man quickly got onto his knees, and gave Mine a boost up.

"Well I guess when you're related to the minister you can afford badass bodyguards." Mine replied, as climbed up the ledge. "Iokal could get away with anything he wanted, because of his blood ties. That's what pissed me off the most about him."

 _"Mine...I wondered what happened in your past..."_ Tatsumi thought, climbing up the ledge behind Mine.

"Well since you've been so good today, I think I'll tell you a little bit about my past." Mine said, as she took a deep breath.

 _"Man, talk about convenient."_ Tatsumi thought with a sweatdrop.

"I was born near the nation's western border." Mine revealed, her eyes getting a faraway look. "I'm actually half tribal. In town I was mocked and ostracized. Nobody would accept me. It was truly a wretched childhood.

 _"Mine..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at the pinkette with saddened eyes.

"But...the revolutionary army is allied with the tribes to the west." Mine continued, tightly clenching her fists. "When we make our new nation, diplomatic relations will finally open. More people of mixed blood will enter the empire...and there won't be anymore children who have to suffer the way I did...I won't let anyone discriminate me!"

"Mine..." Tatsumi muttered, as he saw the pinkette in completely new light.

"But when the revolution is over, I'll receive a ton of compensation and retire a celebrity!" Mine exclaimed, letting out a loud laugh.

 _"And there's the old Mine..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he hung his head in defeat.

* * *

(With the Other Night Raid Members)

With a loud crunch, Leone broke the jaw of the last remaining guard. Pouncing on the battered and dying man, Leone quickly snapped his neck. When Leone got off her prey she let out a content sigh.

"Ah! I feel so refreshed!" Leone cheered, wiping the blood from her claws. "I had a lot of pent up aggression!"

"They were pretty strong!" Sheele commented, as she slung her scissors onto her back.

"It's quite odd..." Akame said, scanning over the bodies of the dead guards. "Wasn't there supposed to be five guards?"

"Man, I didn't get to kill anyone." Lubbock whined, his cheeks puffing out as he pouted.

"That's because you weren't enough to go around." Leone said, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Or you're just not a good assassin."

"What?!" Lubbock exclaimed, glaring at the busty blonde.

"Something doesn't sit right with me." Akame said, as she gripped her sword tightly. "We need to get to the rendezvous point now."

"What's up, Akame?" Leone asked, walking up to the red-eyed assassin.

"I just have a feeling that last guard slipped past us, and is heading towards Tatsumi and Mine's position." Akame said, as she clutched a hand over her heart. "We have to get there fast, and make sure they're okay."

"Lead the way girl, I'm right behind you." Leone said with a smile, before Akame took off sprinting into the woods.

* * *

(With Tatsumi and Mine)

"Hey, I can see the rendezvous point now." Tatsumi said, as he pushed through some bushes.

"I guess that's mission accomplished." Mine said, approaching the large tree that represented the rendezvous point.

"It's not over until we give our report!" Tatsumi said with a grin on his face.

"Tch, you've been spending too much time with Miss Perfect Akame." Mine said, as a small smile spread across her face. But Mine yelped when Tatsumi suddenly shoved her out of the way.

"What out!" The second the words left Tatsumi's mouth, he was sent rocketing back by a powerful punch to his stomach.

"Tatsumi!" Mine exclaimed, as she watched Tatsumi come to a skidding stop almost twenty feet away. The pinkette's eyes filled with rage, as she turned to face Tatsumi's attacker. She wasn't surprised to see one of Iokal's guards staring her down. "You bastard!" Mine's eyes narrowed when she recognized the guard's face. "You were the Temple of the Imperial Fist's assistant instructor ten years ago. No wonder you managed to get past everyone else..."

"That was a pretty impressive shot girlie, but now I have to kill you and your little friend." The guard said, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll see about that." Mine said, as she unslung **Pumpkin** and took aim at the guard. "You've definitely fallen in status since then!" Mine opened fire on the guard, but to her horror the guard managed to dodge everyone of her shots. "T-There's no way!"

"I got expelled for bad behavior!" The guard exclaimed, charging towards Mine. "I'm going to hand you over to the minister alive, so he can toy with you all he wants. So prepare yourself."

"There's no fucking way that's happening!" Mine yelled, as she reached back for the small knife she always carried on her.

"RAGGHHH!" The guard was distracted when Tatsumi suddenly attacked him. Tatsumi swung his sword at the guard, but he simply blocked the attack and sent Tatsumi's sword skidding away. "Stay the fuck away from Mine!" Tatsumi charged towards the guard, and held onto his waist tightly.

"You little shit!" The guard shouted, as he began to beat Tatsumi's back. Gritting through the pain, Tatsumi reached for the pistol on his hip. Whipping out the firearm, Tatsumi placed it right into the guard's gut and fired several rapid shots. The guard's eyes widened, and he coughed up a mouthful of blood. Releasing the guard, Tatsumi quickly kicked him away.

"Mine! Finish him off!" Tatsumi exclaimed, putting some distance between himself and the guard.

"Akame was right about you, for being a rookie you ain't half bad, Tatsumi." Mine said with a smirk, as she took aim and fired. Her shot went straight through the guard's temple, killing him instantly.

"You really are a genius sniper." Tatsumi complimented, retrieving his sword. When Tatsumi approached Mine, she noticed that he was covered in the guard's blood from the point blank shots. "Nice work, Mine."

"I can say the same for you." Mine said, as she slung **Pumpkin** back over her shoulder. "You really saved me back there."

"Well we're friends, right?" Tatsumi asked with a toothy grin, extending his fist towards Mine.

"Yeah...Yeah we're friends." Mine said with a smile, as she bumped fists with Tatsumi.

"And you were worried about him." Leone teased Akame, while they watched the pair from a nearby treeline.

* * *

(Later That Night; At Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Well Sayo was officially freaked out." Tatsumi said, as he slipped on a fresh shirt. "She saw all the blood on me, and thought I had gotten hurt. But I explained what happened, so everything's fine now...So why did you want to talk with me in private Akame?"

"Tatsumi, can I ask you something?" Akame asked when Tatsumi took a seat next to her.

"Sure thing Akame, you can ask me anything." Tatsumi replied, curious as to why the girl was acting so strange.

"Are you telling me everything about your visions?" Akame asked, causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen in surprise. "I can't help but feel like your leaving a few things out...Especially during the vision where you die in my arms...Is there...Is there something you're not telling me? Because I want to help Tatsumi, but I need to know everything you saw in your visions."

 _"Fuck me! How did she figure that out?!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he tried to frantically think of what to do. _"Should I...Should I really tell her what happened. I guess she's been pretty understanding with everything else I've told her."_

"You promise you won't get mad at me?" Tatsumi asked, his face suddenly burning red in embarassment.

"I promise, Tatsumi. Now please tell me." Akame said, as she gently took hold Tatsumi's hand. This only caused the boy's blush to darken even further.

"*Gulp* Well...Wh-When I d-died in your arms...you said...you said...you said you had feelings for me." Tatsumi said felt a tremendous weight lift off his chest after revealing that detail. Now all he had to wait for Akame's response. He turned to look at the red-eyed assassin, and was surprised to see her just staring at him. This kind of worried Tatsumi, because he expected her to instantly be upset with him. "Forget I said anything AkamHMPH!"

Tatsumi was caught completely off guard when Akame pressed her lips against his. The young man's eyes shot open, as Akame wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Tatsumi had no experience in what was happening, so he simply did nothing for a few moments. But when it finally registered that Akame was actually kissing him, Tatsumi did the only thing he could think of; he kissed her back. Tatsumi cupped Akame's face, and returned the kiss with just as much passion. The pair stayed lipqocked for a few more moments, before they reluctantly parted for air. Both assassins were panting slightly, with intense blushes across both their faces.

"A-Akame...not that I'm complaining...But why did you do that?" Tatsumi asked, earning a smile from the red-eyed assassin.

"What you just told me, confirmed what I've been feeling the past few days." Akame replied, as she gently caressed Tatsumi's cheek. "The rapid beating of my heart. The constant blushing around you. The giddy feeling I get when you compliment me. I think...I think I'm falling in love with you Tatsumi."

"You're...You're in love with me?" Tatsumi asked, his mind completely blown. He noticed that Akame had been acting strange, but he had no idea it had been because she loved him.

"Yes." Akame said, as she smiled warmly at Tatsumi. "I've felt like this ever since you came back safely from your first mission."

"Akame...I don't know what to say...I really like you too..." Tatsumi said, suddenly remembering the vision of Mine confessing to him. "But there's-"

"Ssshhh." Akame said, as she pressed her finger against Tatsumi's lips. "Please don't say anymore. We can talk more later. But for now, just kiss me again." Before Tatsumi could object, Akame pressed her lips against his once again.

 _"Ah what the hell, who am I to complain? I've got a beautiful girl kissing me. Might as well enjoy this."_ Tatsumi thought, as he slipped his tongue into Akame's mouth.

* * *

(Same Time; Imperial Capital)

"Just like me...they're assassins who use teigus..." A chilling voice whispered, it's owner staring at Akame's wanted poster with a twisted grin on his face. "How utterly delightful...They're causing quite a fuss..."

"Hey you there!" A patrolling guard exclaimed, as he aimed his pistol at the large man at the end of an alleyway.

"You look suspicious! Don't make any sudden movements!" The first guard's partner called out, unsheathing his sword. In the blink of an eye the suspicious man had taken out his own blade, and decapitated both guards. Their heads landing on the ground with a sickening plop; their blood staining the entire alleyway.

"Either way..." The man said with a sadistic and evil smile. "The capital seems incredibly easy to navigate. There's just so many people for me to slaughter...How utterly delightful!"

* * *

 **And done! I think this chapter turned out very well, and is much different than what I originally intended it to be. So there you have it, the first official romance is between Akame and Tatsumi. Their lemon will most likely be next chapter, if not the one after that. So you all have that to look forward to. Next chapter will have the Akame and Tatsumi vs. Zanku fight. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Let me know. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics. So** **until next time, I'm outta here!**


	5. Chapter 5 Executing the Executioner

**Well I said I'd have the next chapter out quickly, and here it is. This chapter will have the Tatsumi and Akame vs. Zanku fight, the Tatsumi x Akame lemon, and whatever else I can think of as I write. We're so close to 300 followers/favorites already, and we're only on the fifth chapter. You guys are all so awesome for your support. Well with all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Later That Same Night; Streets of the Capital)

"P-Please don't kill me!" A young woman pleaded, as the hand around her throat tightened. On the ground next to the woman, was the decapitated body of her boyfriend; his blood staining the road.

"Such a naughty, naughty girl. It's all your fault for walking around at such a late hour." A malevolent voice said, its owner's fingers digging into the young woman's neck. "Didn't your parents ever warn you of the monsters that come out at night?"

"I-I'll do anything you want! Please...Please just let me live..." The woman begged, as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

"Oho, you'll really do anything?" The mysterious man asked, causing the young woman to rapidly nod her head. "Well, I oh so love to talk, why don't you entertain me?"

"W-We can talk! I'll talk with you as long as you want!" The woman exclaimed, as she felt the man's grip on her neck loosen ever so slightly. The woman thought she might finally be in the clear...that was until the man asked his first question.

"What's it feel like to have your head chopped off?" The man asked, earning a confused look from the young woman. "Does it hurt? Or do you feel absolutely nothing?" In the blink of an eye, a large blade extended from the man's arm and sliced clean through the woman's neck. The woman didn't even feel the blade hit her skin, before her lifeless body fell to the ground. "I guess you really don't feel anything." With a twisted smile the man dropped the woman's decapitated head. "Mmmm, how utterly delightful! I just can't seem to help myself!"

* * *

(The Next Morning; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

Tatsumi groaned as he slowly awoke from his slumber. But when the young man went to rub his eyes, he found an odd weight on his arm. Cracking a single eye open, Tatsumi nearly screamed when he saw Akame lying in the bed with him. Tatsumi then noticed that, while Akame was lying on top of one of his arms, his other arm was wrapped around her waist; hugging her close to his body. The young man's entire face burned bright red when Akame suddenly snuggled closer to him.

 _"What the hell?! What the hell?! What the hell?!"_ Tatsumi frantically chanted in his head, as he tried to remember what happened last night. _"Okay Tatsumi, calm down now. She's still in her clothes so we didn't do any too bad. Let's see...what happened last night? Oh yeah that's right, Akame kissed me and admitted that she has feelings for me...But when I tried to tell her about my vision of Mine, she stopped me and kissed me again...After that she said that she wanted to spend the night with me...God what am I going to do? I really like Akame, and I know her feelings are genuine...But I have to tell her about Mine as well...Gah! But I don't want to break her heart either! Why is this happening to me?!"_

"Good morning, Tatsumi." Akame's tired voice snapped Tatsumi out of his thoughts. Her blood red eyes quickly locked with his emerald green ones. A small smile spread across Akame's face, and she leaned in to give Tatsumi a good morning kiss. The young man didn't deny the kiss, and actually returned it with just as much love and passion. "Thank you for letting me sleep with you last night. I just didn't feel like sleeping alone."

"You...You can sleep with me anytime you want, Akame." Tatsumi said, as a slight blush dusted across his face. "It was kind of nice to sleep with someone close like that."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I plan on doing it a lot from now on." Akame said with a teasing smile, kissing Tatsumi on the cheek. "Now come on, we have to get up and start your morning train-" Akame was cut off when the door to Tatsumi's room suddenly swung open. Both assassin's blushed bright red when Leone waltzed into the room.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Leone asked, as she leisurely strolled over to the bed; her eyes full of amusement. "Tatsumi, why is innocent little Akame in your bed? Did you two have a steamy night, full of passionate lovemaking?"

"We did no such thing, Leone. All I did was sleep in the same bed as Tatsumi. As you can see we're both still clothed." Akame said, throwing the covers off of her and Tatsumi. "Now why are you here, Leone?"

"Oh poo, your no fun Akame!" Leone whined, as she pouted like a small child. "I was just trying to tease you both a little." The busty blonde sighed and walked back over to the door. "The boss called us all in for an emergency meeting, so you'll have to skip out your morning training."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Akame said, getting out of the bed. "And Leone, please don't tell anyone about what you just saw."

"Your secret is safe with me, lovers. Try not to have a quickie before heading to the meeting." Leone said, as she gave the duo a sultry wink. With a teasing smirk, Leone walked out of the room; however, Tatsumi didn't miss the sensual sway Leone put into her hips. Leone released a light sigh when she entered the hallway, and began to make her way to the emergency meeting. _"Looks like Akame got to Tatsumi first...But mark my words Akame, you won't be the only person to have him. I'll get my taste soon enough._ _"_ Leone licked her lips as she gently squeezed the fading bite mark on her hand. _"You'll be mine Tatsumi...even if I have to share you with Akame...and anyone else"_

* * *

(Five Minutes; Night Raid's Meeting Room)

"We have a new target." Najenda said, sinking into her usual chair. "He is a serial killer who's been terrorizing the capital. The killer only appears late at night, and beheads all of his victims. We have no way of knowing how many people he's killed. But by our estimates it's at least over forty people by now."

"But haven't most of them been guards?" Tatsumi asked, which caused Najenda to nod in response. "Then he must be pretty strong."

"There's no doubt then, it's gotta be Zanku the Executioner." Lubbock said, causing Tatsumi to quirk an eyebrow.

"Zanku...the Executioner, who's that?" Tatsumi asked, which caused Mine to groan in annoyance.

"Hey, I don't know who he is either." Sayo pointed out, as she sheepishly raised her hand.

"You both really don't know? Man you both really are from the boonies." Mine said, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me." Sheele said, getting everyone's attention. "I don't know either."

"Sheele, I think you just forgot." Mine said, as she shook her head.

"Would you just tell us who he is already?" Sayo asked in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"*Sigh* Like we said, his name is Zanku the Executioner." Mine explained, as she closed her eyes. "He originally worked at the largest prison in the empire...as its executioner. Because of the minister...he was never short of people to execute. All day...everyday...over and over...they say he beheaded all these people who were begging and pleading for their lives. After years of that...beheading became as natural to him as breathing."

"Holy crap..." Sayo breathed out, a sudden chill running down her spine.

"So...beheading for the jail just couldn't satisfy his bloodlust anymore, so he took to the streets." Mine said, as she reopened her eyes.

"As soon as a team was dispatched to find him, he seemingly disappeared." Bulat chimed in, locking eyes with Tatsumi from across the room. "But...I never imagined he'd show up in the capital."

"So he's a dangerous psychopath." Tatsumi said, as he tightly clenched his fists. "Then let's take his ass down!"

"Slow your horses, Tatsumi." Bulat said, ruffling Tatsumi's hair; much to the young man's chagrin. "Zanku stole a teigu that belonged to the prison head. And now he's loose on the streets with it." Tatsumi's entire face burned red in embarassment when Bulat suddenly cupped his chin. "We have to act in groups of at least two people...or else we could be put in danger."

 _"I feel in way more danger right now for a whole different reason."_ Tatsumi thought, as he saw the glimmer in Bulat's eyes. "Uh...I got it Bro...teams of two." Tatsumi leaned over and whispered to Akame. "Please help me."

"Boss, I'll be on a team with Tatsumi." Akame offered, earning her an annoyed look from Leone and surprisingly Mine.

 _"Damn it! First she gets to sleep with him, now she wants to be partnered up with him!"_ Leone thought, as she released an annoyed huff. _"Just be patient Leone. You'll get your chance soon_ _enough."_

 _"Oh come on! I wanted to team up with Tatsumi!"_ Mine thought, glaring at the back of Akame's head. _"But it's best not to fight with Akame. That sword of her's is fucking scary."_

"Alright, Tatsumi and Akame will be one of the teams." Najenda said, as she lit a cigarette. "The other teams will be Leone and Sheele, and Bulat and Lubbock. Mine, you'll pick a high vantage point, and provide overwatch for all of the teams. If you spot anything suspicious signal them. Sayo, again I'm sorry, but you're still not ready to participate in missions."

"I understand boss." Sayo said, nodding her head in agreement. "I know my limits. I'll be ready when I'm ready."

"Good, you all know your teams?" Najenda asked, which earned nods from everyone. "Then get out there and hunt down a serial killer!"

"Yes, Boss!"

* * *

(Later that Night; Empire's Capital)

"Hmmm..." Akame hummed, as she scanned over a map. Her blood red eyes swept over a large colored in portion. "Looks like we're in charge of this whole area." Tatsumi walked next to Akame, and glanced at the map over her shoulder. "We have the second largest section to cover, so we need to be very thorough."

"I civilians didn't come out on account of the killer..." Tatsumi said, checking the amount of ammo he had in his pistol. Seeing that he had a full clip, Tatsumi loaded the weapon and placed it back in its holster. "That should make things..." Tatsumi stopped mid-sentence when he heard the sounds of numerous approaching footsteps. "Akame..."

"Right. I hear them too." Akame said, as both assassins quickly dove into a nearby alleyway. Peeking around a dumpster, Akame spotted several capital guards run past the alley's entrance. "Damn...we'll have to watch out for the capital guards as well." When Akame sensed that the coast was clear, she motioned for Tatsumi to follow her out of the alley. "Okay, they're gone for now."

"Hey Akame, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, before we fight this Zanku guy." Tatsumi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you're worrying about snacks, I brought some." Akame said, as she pulled out a few candy bars.

"No, that's not what I was talking about." Tatsumi said, chuckling lightly as he watched Akame unwrap a candy bar and begin to cutely nibble on it. "I was actually wondering what a teigu was."

"This." Akame said, as she raised her sword. Without any further explanation, Akame returned to eating her candy bar.

"Uh...I still don't really get it." Tatsumi said, unsheathing Akame's sword and gazing at the pristine blade.

"A thousand years ago, the first emperor who founded this country began to worry." Akame explained, as she tossed her candy bar wrapper away. "He gathered raw materials from danger beasts, rare metals like olihalcon, and the greatest craftsmen were brought in from every corner of the world. Because of the emperor's unparalleled authority and immense financial power...he created forty-eight weapons that cannot possibly be forged again, even today...And he named them **teigu**." Akame gently took her blade back from Tatsumi and resheathed it. "Each teigu is incredibly powerful. Some of them even grant you the strength and power of a ferocious beast or a mighty warrior. The emperor's soldiers who were granted teigus, became the greatest fighters in the land...But five hundred years ago there was a massive civil war, and nearly half of the teigu were lost or stolen...being scattered across the land...And that's about the entire story."

"So...the weapons all of you carry are teigus?" Tatsumi asked, earning a quick nod from Akame.

"Yes." Akame replied, as she placed her hands on her hips. "All of us except the Boss have one."

"I'm curious...what teigus do you all possess?" Tatsumi continued his questioning, causing a small smile to spread across Akame's face.

"I knew you'd ask that." Akame said, as she sat down on a nearby bench; Tatsumi quickly sat in the spot next to her. The young man idly noticed that Akame rested her hand on top of his, and interlocked their fingers. "You already know of my teigu, **One Slice Kill 'Murasame.'** Anyone who even knicks my demonic blade will have a cursed poison enter their body, bringing sudden death. Leone's teigu is known as, **The King of Beasts Transformation 'Lionel.'** It's the belt she is always wearing. Her teigu transforms her into a beast, and it increases her strength and other physical abilities. Plus it also strengthens her sense of smell, which makes her an excellent scout."

"Does she get any other animal-like characteristics?" Tatsumi asked, remembering how Leone had been acting rather clingy lately.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Leone says she doesn't, but I've seen her do some strange things before." Akame explained, as she remembered a time when she had seen the busty blonde acting odd. "Like one time, I caught her clawing up some trees near her usual bathing spot. She told me that she was just bored, but I think she was marking her territory."

"That is odd." Tatsumi said, rubbing his chin with his free hand. "Well you can continue explaining your teigus if you want."

"Oh okay..." Akame said, as she racked her brain for a moment. "Mine's teigu you're also pretty well acquainted with, **The Roman Battery 'Pumpkin.'** It turns the user's spiritual energy into a powerful projectile."

"And the more of a pinch she's in, the higher **Pumpkin's** destructive power becomes." Tatsumi finished, causing Akame to smile and nod her head.

"Exactly...Let's see...Sheele's teigu is, **Slice All 'Extase.'** A giant scissors-like teigu, that can cut anything in the world in half." Akame said, which caused a shiver to run down Tatsumi's spine. "It's also extremely sturdy, so it can also be used as a shield. Lubbock's teigu is, **Kaleidoscope 'Crawstail.'** An extremely durable thread teigu. It can entangle an enemy as a lethal trap, or be spread out to sense intruders."

"So that's how Lubbock detected those mercenaries when they found our hideout." Tatsumi said, reminding him of his first real fight as a member of Night Raid.

"Yes. His wires are spread out all around our base to detect any unwanted intruders...Just like the name suggests, the threads can easily be moved around to bind and amputate enemies. Lastly is Bulat's teigu, **Demon Armor 'Incursio.'** It's an armored teigu that provides an almost unbreakable defense."

 _"Incursio...again I'm getting a serious_ _feeling of déjà vu...I can't help but shake the feeling that I've seen that teigu before...or maybe even...used it..."_ Tatsumi thought, just as a vision popped into his mind. It was the vision of him dying once again, but this time the vision was slightly different. Instead of showing the whole seen, the vision seemed to focus on him. More specifically the dragon-like armor he was wearing. _"That armor I'm wearing...It looks like...It almost looks like Incursio...but that can't be right, Bro is the one who uses Incursio...unless...No, that can't be right...he'd never..."_

"But **Incursio** also puts a heavy burden on its users. So if an untrained person tried to use it, they'd die. Most teigus also feature a hidden ability. **Incursio** can use special properties from the danger beast it was made from, and turn invisible for short durations." Akame finished her explanation on the team's teigus, but when she looked at Tatsumi she noticed that he appeared to be in deep thought. _"He's thinking again. He must have seen one of his visions again."_ Leaning forward, Akame placed a light kiss on Tatsumi's cheek to get his attention. Akame's trick seemed to work. Tatsumi lightly shook his head, and placed a hand on his cheek; a slight blush dusting across his face. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh...it's nothing Akame, don't worry about it." Tatsumi said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You're a terrible liar, Tatsumi." Akame said, as she cupped his cheek. "Now please, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's...I just saw another one my visions." Tatsumi said, running his hand down his face. "It was the one where I died...But this time it was a little different. The vision seemed to be focusing on the armor I was wearing."

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something?" Akame suggested, as she gently squeezed Tatsumi's hand. "It was probably trying to show you something important."

"That's what I'm thinking, but I can't figure out what." Tatsumi said, noticing that something seemed slightly off about Akame. He lowered his gaze, and saw that she tapping her foot. "What about you?" Tatsumi's question seemed to catch Akame off guard. "You seem really tense Akame. I've never seen you like this before. You've always been so calm and collected. But you seem pretty nervous."

"Heh, it's that obvious?" Akame joked half-heartedly, before her grip on Tatsumi's hand tightened. "Our target has a teigu. With such powerful abilities...there's one iron-clad rule that has stood since ancient times. When two opponents with teigus fight with the intent to kill...one will always die...there are no exceptions..." Tatsumi's eyes shot open when Akame said this. "In other words...when teigu wielders fight...there can only be one survivor...Zanku posses a teigu...when we fight him...there is no way him and I can both come out of this battle alive..."

"Akame..." Tatsumi whispered, hearing the nervousness in the assassin's voice as she spoke.

"And...I just discovered these feelings I have for you...Of course I'm confident in my abilities, but...there's just this inkling of doubt." Akame said, as she locked eyes with Tatsumi. "I want to explore these feelings with you Tatsumi...I want to spend more time with you, learn more about you, and fight with you...I guess...I'm just scared that I might die tonight, and not get to experience those things with you...Tatsumi, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side..." Tatsumi quickly silenced Akame by gently pressing his lips against hers. He gently cupped her cheek, and deepened their kiss. When the assassins broke their liplock for air, Tatsumi noticed that Akame already seemed more relaxed.

"Akame...I love you too and I want you to always be with me." Tatsumi said, gently rubbing his thumb across Akame's cheek. "Those feelings you have for me...those desires to spend the rest of your life with me...you need to use those feelings...use them to drive you to survive this fight and defeat our target. Don't let those feelings make your worry, let them give you the strength to win. To walk out of the battle alive, so that you can come back to me."

"Y-You're right Tatsumi!" Akame exclaimed, as a bright smile spread across her face. "I can't let these feelings drag me down. I need to use them to strengthen my resolve." Akame leaned in and gave Tatsumi another brief kiss, before she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Tatsumi."

"Anything for you, Akame." Tatsumi said, kissing the top of her head. Both assassins sat like these for a while; letting a comfortable silence wash over them, as they simply enjoyed the other's company. After what seemed like hours, Tatsumi broke their silence. "So...that sword of yours is pretty awesome. It almost makes you seem invincible."

"Hardly, but it does have a weakness." Akame said, as she laid the sword across her lap.

"And that is?" Tatsumi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I have to be extremely careful when cleaning it. If I even slightly knick my finger, I'm dead." Akame replied in a teasing tone. "Actually in battle, I have to directly cut my opponent for the curse to work."

"So it'd be hard for you to fight someone with armor like Bro's." Tatsumi said, rubbing his chin.

"This world is a place where you have to make your first cut count." Akame said, as she gazed down at **Murasame**. "You can't entirely rely on your teigu."

 _"Akame is probably around the same age as me...How much tragedy and_ _bloodshed has she actually seen in her life?"_ Tatsumi thought, looking at Akame with a sad look in his eyes. _"Don't worry Akame...I'll survive this war...and I'll do my best to fill your life with happiness from now on."_

Standing atop a clocktower several blocks away, a lone figure surveyed the area surrounding him. The shadowy figure was Night Raid's current target, Zanku. The executioner had a twisted smile on his face, as he used the teigu on his forehead to observe Akame and Tatsumi.

"Mmmm, that scene was so sweet I may get a stomach ache." Zanku said, watching the assassins briefly kiss. "First there's a killer. Now assassins are on the prowl. This town is one seriously dangerous place, how utterly delightful." Zanku's twisted smile grew as he observed the other assassins in the area. "Now to the fun part, who should I behead first?" He quickly spotted four sets of targets he could attack. "Should I go for the lone sniper who's providing overwatch? Or perhaps the blonde lion and purple-haired scissor user? No..." Zanku began to chuckle like a mad man when he spotted Tatsumi. "I think I'll go for the tastiest morsel first."

* * *

"*Sigh* We should've known he wouldn't just come waltzing up to us." Tatsumi said, as he took a sip of his soda. "Man, I'm starting to get really bored."

"We'll just have to be patient." Akame said, taking a bite out of her fourth candy bar. "Just keep your guard up."

"Uh...I'll be right back, Akame." Tatsumi said, as he quickly got up off the bench.

"Going to take a leak?" Akame asked, causing Tatsumi to blush brightly; despite being embarrassed he did nod his head.

Finding an alleyway down the street, Tatsumi walked down it and unzipped his pants. The young man breathed a sigh of relief as he emptied his full bladder. "Jeez, I'm pretty damn jumpy right now...I can't let Akame see me like this, or she might get nervous again..." Just as Tatsumi zipped up his fly, he heard footsteps at the other end of the alley. Turning his head, Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw Ieyasu grinning at him. "...I-Ieyasu?" Before Tatsumi could say anything else, Ieyasu took off running. "Wait!"

"Oi, what's taking you so long?" Akame asked, as she poked her head into the alleyway. Her eyes widened when she saw that the alley was completely empty. "Shit, where did he go?!"

"*Pant* I know that's you Ieyasu." Tatsumi said, catching up to Ieyasu in the middle of a large plaza. However, Tatsumi's eyes narrowed as he kept his distance from Ieyasu. "Just what the hell is this?" Ieyasu stood motionless with a grin still on his face, while Tatsumi glared at him. Suddenly Tatsumi unholstered his pistol, and fired several shots at Ieyasu. Before the bullets could hit, Ieyasu was replaced by a large imposing man. Two blades extended from the man's arms, and blocked the shots. "Gotcha..."

"How?!" Zanku asked, as he fiercely glared at Tatsumi. "You were supposed to see someone you loved! Yet you shot with almost no hesitation!" **(A/N Zanku is talking about love in general, not exclusively romantic love. Remember Akame saw Kurome, and I highly doubt Akame was in love with her little sister.)**

"I don't know what the hell that was, but whatever it was made one mistake." Tatsumi said, loading a fresh magazine into his pistol. "The person I saw is dead...they died in my arms...no matter how much I wish to have him back he's gone...and I've accepted that. So your petty little trick won't work on me, Zanku."

"Oho, so you know who I am? I oh so do love prey that has at least a little fight in them." Zanku said, as he watched Tatsumi unsheathe his sword. "It's seems you've been separated from your little partner...should you wait for backup..." Tatsumi's eyes widened as Zanku continued to speak. "Or do you have time for that...is what you're thinking, isn't it?"

 _"Shit! Can he read my mind?! Is that eye thing on his head his teigu?!"_ Tatsumi thought, causing a large smirk to spread across Zanku's face.

"Bingo! It's the teigu, **'** **Spected.'** One of its five senses is called, insight." Zanku explained, as he tapped the eye on his forehead. "Just by simply looking at your expression, I can know your every thought. It has the ultimate power of perception...I think you deserve a prize for guessing right. How about I make you into a shrunken head for guessing correctly?"

"Fuck you!" Tatsumi exclaimed, taking a defensive stance. "I gotta say, you sure love to blabber on and on."

"Talking happens to be a hobby of mine." Zanku said, as he smirked at Tatsumi. "While I'm still at it...the way I found you was the power of, farsight. Whether at night or through the thickest fog...I can see clearly over great distances!" Zanku's smirk widened when he easily sidestepped a sudden attack from Tatsumi. The executioner attempted to kick Tatsumi, but he dodged the attack. Zanku's eyes widened when Tatsumi revealed the pistol he was holding in his other hand. Raising the firearm, Tatsumi emptied the entire clip. Zanku managed to block most of the shots, but a stray bullet deflected off his blade into his arm. "GAH! You little shit! You thought you could get a sneak attack on me when I was talking...but now it seems you've cleared your mind of all thoughts."

"A little trick Akame taught me." Tatsumi said, putting some distance between himself and Zanku.

"You're turning out to be quite entertaining. This is utterly delightful!" Zanku exclaimed, as he glanced at the wound on his arm. "You've even managed to injure me! How fun!" Readying himself, Tatsumi charged forward again; this time with a clear mind. "But it's still no use...I can still read all of your movements." Zanku easily dodged Tatsumi's first slash, and began to taunt him by calling out his moves. "A bold step forward with slash from above...followed by an uppercut...four rapid pistol shots...horizontal slash from the left...then the right...immidiately followed by three more pistol shots...then you go low...for a fake...and strike for the throat..." Tatsumi jumped back just in time to barely dodge a swipe from one of Zanku's arm blades. The attack missed Tatsumi's stomach by only a few inches; cutting a large hole in his shirt.

"How? How did you still predict my moves?! I cleared my mind of all thoughts!" Tatsumi exclaimed, fiercely glaring at Zanku.

"I can see the subtle movement of your muscles, and predict all of your moves." Zanku replied, which caused Tatsumi's eyes to widen.

 _"He's strong..."_ Tatsumi thought, tightening his grip on his sword. _"He's far stronger than any opponent I've faced."_

"The look on people's face when you cut their heads off is unbelievably pleasurable." Zanku said, as a shiver ran down his spine. "Most of them have this blank look on their face...like they have no idea what's happening to them...I'm curious as to what type of face you'll make...how utterly delightful!"

"My neck's not so weak...as to be cut by the likes of you." Tatsumi said, retaking his fighting stance. _"I will not die here! I have to live, and come back to Akame! I have to make my future brighter! My story will not end here!"_

* * *

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, as she sprinted full speed through the capital's deserted streets. "Where the hell did you go!?" Suddenly Akame came to a skidding stop when she heard several loud bangs ring out. "That was Tatsumi's pistol..." Akame's eyes widened when realization struck her. "He must be fighting Zanku!" With fear pulsing through her veins, Akame took off running towards where she had heard the gunfire. "Don't worry Tatsumi, I'm coming!" Akame's grip on her sword tightened. _"Please don't die Tatsumi!"_

* * *

(With Tatsumi and Zanku; Two Minutes Later)

"This has been so fun." Zanku said, taking several swipes at Tatsumi; which he barely managed to dodge. Tatsumi had managed to dodge a majority of Zanku's attacks, but he couldn't dodge them all. The executioner had managed to land a few lucky hits, despite Tatsumi's quick evasions. Which left several small cuts along Tatsumi's arms and sides. "You know, I like you kid. I think I'll add your shrunken head to my collection." Tatsumi was starting to get extremely tired, and his dodges were getting sloppy. "You're quite fast, but I can see that you're running out of steam...Looks like I'll have my prize soon enough...how utterly delightful."

"Screw you." Tatsumi said through clenched teeth, as he applied pressure to the cut on his arm; trying his best to slow the bleeding. _"Shit, I'm really running on fumes here. If I don't get some help soon..."_

"I absolutely love when people with such gentle eyes plead for their lives. So I'm going to take my sweet time with you." Zanku said, his twisted and toothy smile returning. "Now...Beg! It might buy you just a enough time for your friend to arrive!"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass." Tatsumi said, as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "I'd never beg for my life from some disgusting scum like you...who's only good at cutting heads off!" Tatsumi braced himself, and took a fighting stance. _"If he can read my mind and see my muscles movements...I'll keep this simple...I'm going put everything I have...into this one attack!"_

"Oh my, what a courageous lad you are." Zanku said, smirking at Tatsumi. "You're wounds must hurt, and you look awfully tired. I'm somewhat of an expert at beheading, so I can help end your suffering."

"Here..." Tatsumi exclaimed, as he launched forward; much faster than Zanku was expecting. "I...Come!" Tatsumi slashed his sword, and he felt his blade hit flesh. A large cut appeared along most of Zanku's cheek; blood flowing from the fresh wound. "Heh, I finally gotcha, you bastard." As soon as the words left Tatsumi's mouth, he grunted in pain. Seconds later, Tatsumi collapsed to the ground with a blood seeping down his back. Zanku had managed to hit Tatsumi as he passed; slicing a horizontal wound along assassin's back.

 _"That attack was far faster than any of his previous attacks."_ Zanku thought, wiping the blood from his cheek. He turned his head to glance at Tatsumi, who could barely move on the ground. _"Tch, this kid is something else..."_

"You call yourself an executioner." Tatsumi taunted, as he struggled to at least get onto his knees. "You completely missed my neck! You're nothing but a hack!"

"You little shit!" Zanku roared, charging towards Tatsumi. But when Zanku was a few feet way, a sword impaled into the ground in front of him. A moment later, Akame withdrew her blade from the ground and pointed it at Zanku.

"Nice job pissing him off, Tatsumi." Akame said, as she turned her head to look at the young man. "As far as psychological damage goes, you destroyed him."

"Akame..." Tatsumi breathed out, a pained smile spreading across his face. "I knew you'd come."

"I'm so glad I finally found you." Akame said, as she smiled at Tatsumi. However, Akame's eyes and voice darkened when she saw the numerous injuries on Tatsumi's body. The red-eyed assassin tightened her grip on her sword, and turned to glare at Zanku. "Just give me a moment, Tatsumi. I'll finish this guy off quickly, and then deal with your wounds."

"Oho, it's the infamous Akame and her demon sword **Murasame**. I've wanted to meet you for some time now." Zanku said, flashing Akame a twisted smirk. "You and the boy looked so cute earlier, it made me want to cry."

"Tch, you stay away from Tatsumi." Akame said, as she clenched her teeth. "I've wanted to meet you as well. After all, I am on a job."

 _"X-ray vision!"_ Zanku thought, the eye on his head opening. He scanned over Akame's form, searching for any hidden weapons. _"Hmm, she has no hidden weapons on her!"_

"Be careful Akame..." Tatsumi said, as he leaned against a low wall. "That eyes of his can read your thoughts, and see your muscles movements."

"Got it." Akame said, her eyes locking onto the teigu on Zanku's head. "So that's how his teigu works." Taking a deep breath, Akame charged towards Zanku. "Even if he can read my mind and predict my movement, it means nothing if he can't match my moves." Seconds later, Akame and Zanku clashed blades. Sparks flew as Zanku's arm blades and Akame's **Murasame** grinded against each other. But to Zanku's surprise, Akame was much stronger than she appeared. The red-eyed assassin quickly overpowered Zanku, and sent him flying back; crashing into wall. The executioner barely had time to dodge, before Akame's sword pierced the wall where he had been a moment before.

 _"Such incredible skills..."_ Zanku thought, as he came to a skidding stop. _"She obviously has countless battles under her belt. She's even faster than that boy, and she has raw power on top of her incredible speed!"_ From the sidelines, Tatsumi watched in awe as Zanku and Akame repeatedly clashed blades. Their attacks almost seemed to blur, because of how fast they were moving.

"Damn...So this a battle between teigu users?" Tatsumi muttered, watching Akame take another calming breath. "She's still so much faster and stronger than me...I still have a long way to go."

"Hmmm, it's seems you've now cleared your mind. You really are the one who taught that boy, aren't you?" Zanku asked, just as Akame rushed forward again. Akame tried to hit Zanku with a powerful overhead slash. But the executioner predicted her move, and easily blocked her attack. However, again Zanku underestimated Akame's strength. The executioner grunted as the force from Akame's attack pushed him downwards; causing the ground underneath him to crack. Zanku's twisted smirk returned when he saw an opening. Acting quickly, Zanku slashed at Akame with his dual blades. But Akame jumped back just in time, and seemed to be unscathed. But moments later Akame hissed in pain, as blood began run down her arm.

 _"Akame...actually got hit?"_ Tatsumi thought, staring at the blood running down Akame's arm with wide eyes. _"I never thought I'd see that."_

"That sword of yours is just simply unfair." Zanku said, as he pointed one his blades at Akame. "One little cut, and it's all over for me."

"You're the one who's reading my mind and movements, you bastard." Akame said, clutching the wound on her arm. "So don't you lecture me on what is and isn't fair."

"Oh? Is that a hint of fear I hear in your voice, Akame?" Zanku taunted, which caused Akame to growl slightly. "Are you afraid I'm going to kill you?" Suddenly, Zanku turned towards Tatsumi. "Or are you afraid I'm going to kill this boy?"

"Leave Tatsumi out of this. Your fight is with me." Akame growled, her blood red eyes narrowing at Zanku.

"You two do make such an adorable couple." Zanku said, grinning wickedly at Akame. "When I chop off both your heads, I'll be sure to shrink them and keep them together, so that the two of you can be together forever."

"The only who will die tonight is you." Akame said, as she took a defensive stance.

"Before we continue our dance of death, do tell me one thing Akame...How do you deal with the voices?" Zanku asked, causing Akame to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh come on now, I know you hear them as well...especially when it's quiet and lonely. The shrill screams of all those I've killed...rising up from the deepest, darkest pits of hell. HAHAHA! They hate me so much...and they keep pleading me to join them all in hell."

 _"This guy is seriously fucked up."_ Both Akame and Tatsumi thought simultaneously.

"I started hearing them after I became executioner at the prison." Zanku explained with a twisted smile on his face. "But it's gotten truly bad these days. I try my hardest to drone them out by talking over them. But I'm just curious as to how you manage-"

"I don't hear them." Akame said, causing Zanku's eyes to widen. "I don't know what you're talking about. I hear no voices."

"What?" Zanku asked, as he grit his teeth. "I figured someone who'd killed as much as you...would be able to share my burden..." Zanku's creepy grin returned, when the eye on his head opened once again. "It's truly tragic!" Akame's eyes slowly widened, as Zanku was replaced by a completely different person.

"K-Kurome?" Akame breathed out, completely shocked to see her younger sister standing before her.

 _"Kurome? Is that...Is that Akame's sister?"_ Tatsumi thought, just as remembered how he had seen Ieyasu earlier. _"That explains Ieyasu! He must be able to show us people we care deeply about!_ "

"Oho, it seems you've figured out my little trick." Zanku said darkly, as he began to stalk towards, the still stunned, Akame. "You see, it's all an optical illusion. The person most dear to my victim appears before their very eyes."

"Akame! It's all a dirty trick! Your sister isn't really there!" Tatsumi shouted, desperately trying to snap Akame out of her trance. "Remember! You can't fall for an enemy's tricks! So snap out of it!"

"You're wasting your breath, boy." Zanku said, as his blades extended from his arms. "My illusions may only work on one person at a time, but the effects are absolute...no mater how skilled or disciplined the person may be...there's no way they'll attack someone they love...Now..." Zanku, disguised as Kurome, raised his blade to attack Akame. "Die at the hands of the one you love, Akame!" In the blink of an eye, Akame raised her sword and slashed at Kurome; dispelling the illusion placed upon her. Taken completely off guard by time, Zanku had no time dodge Akame's next attack. With blinding speed, Akame stabbed her sword through Zanku's stomach; his blood staining her blade as **Murasame's** poison flowed into his body.

"You're the one who was wasting his breath." Akame said, pulling her blade from Zanku's body. "I'd never fall for such a pathetic trick."

"Y-You didn't even hesitate...How?! You were supposed to see someone you love!" Zanku roared, before he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"It's because my love is so great...that I want to be the one to kill her." Akame said, causing Zanku's eyes to widen. Resheathing her sword, Akame looked down at Zanku with a sympathetic look. "This battle is over...Now you won't have to hear the voices anymore."

 _"She saved me..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he smiled at Akame. _"But I'm gonna get strong, and then one of these days I'm gonna be the one to save her!"_

 _"She's right...the voices...they've stopped..."_ Zanku thought, one last twisted smile spreading across his face. "How...utterly delightful...thank you, Akame."

"Let's get you patched up." Akame said, as she helped Tatsumi onto his feet. The young man winced, the sudden movement agitating his wounds. "Man, he really did a number on you."

"Thanks for saving me, Akame." Tatsumi said, hanging his head. "If you hadn't shown up when you did I-"

"Please don't say it, Tatsumi." Akame said, not wanting Tatsumi to finish his last sentence. "You don't need to thank me. I was just protecting the man I love." As Akame held Tatsumi held Tatsumi close, feeling his blood stain her clothes, the red-eyed assassin came to a decision. _"Today taught me something...I don't know how long Tatsumi or I have will live...or if we'll even survive this war...so I need to make my move before it's too late...Tomorrow night...I'll do it tomorrow tonight."_

* * *

(The Next Night; Just Outside Night Raid's Hidden Base)

Tatsumi silently said a prayer for Ieyasu, as he sat in front of his grave. After his fight with Zanku, Tatsumi was left with numerous cuts all over his body. Tatsumi now had bandages along his arms and back. Though most of the cut, minus the one on his back, weren't very deep, and would heal quickly. Releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi prepared to stand back up, but he stopped when he felt a blanket land on his head. Turning around, Tatsumi saw Akame staring at him.

"What are still doing out here?" Akame asked, as she walked up to Tatsumi. "It's late, and you should really be in bed."

"Hey Akame..." Tatsumi said, standing back onto his feet. "When you fought Zanku...Kurome...she's your sister, right?"

"I'll tell you about her when the time comes." Akame said with a sad look in her eyes. "But for now...everyone in Night Raid is precious to me...especially you..." A slight blush spread across both assassin's faces. "Now come with me, I have something I want to tell you...in private."

"Uh, sure thing Akame." Tatsumi said, following Akame back into Night Raid's base. He was surprised to see that Akame's blush only seemed to get worse as they walked through the base. Finally they arrived at their destination. _"My room? What's Akame up to?"_ Quickly entering the room, Akame and Tatsumi sat on the bed. Akame silently found Tatsumi's hand, and gently gripped it. "So what did you want to talk about? You seem pretty nervous, so it must be important."

"Tatsumi..." Akame began, as she avoided his gaze at first. "When we fought Zanku the other day, and I saw you injured like that, I realized something."

"What is it, Akame." Tatsumi asked, giving Akame's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Our job is full of dangers, and either one of us could die at any moment. I don't want either of us to die before I have a chance to show you just how much I love you." Akame said, as she raised her head and locked eyes with Tatsumi. "I want you to be one with me, Tatsumi."

"A-Akame, are you asking what I think you're asking?" Tatsumi said hesitantly, his face starting to burn red.

"Yes." Akame replied, as she nodded her head. "Any day now could be our last in this line of work. So, I want you to make love to me, Tatsumi."

"Are you sure Akame? Don't you think this a little sudden?" Tatsumi asked, sheepishly rubbing his arm. "I mean you just admitted that you love me two days ago."

"I know it's a bit soon Tatsumi, but I really do love you." Akame said, as she cupped Tatsumi's cheek. "We're assassins, Tatsumi. Which means we can be captured or killed at any moment. I want a chance to love you, before anything has a chance to happen to either of us."

"*Sigh* You're absolutely sure about this, Akame?" Tatsumi asked, earning a nod from the red-eyed assassin. "Then before we do this, there's something I need to tell you." Akame simply nodded her head, and let Tatsumi continue. "It has to do with another one of my visions...You weren't the only to confess their feelings for me."

"W-What?" Akame breathed out, as he eyes slowly widened. "Who else confessed to you?"

"It was, Mine." Tatsumi replied, causing Akame's eyes to widen even further. "In my vision she died in my arms. But before she died, Mine said that she loved me...and then she kissed me." Tatsumi turned to look at Akame, and saw that she was staring at him in shock. "I...I just thought you deserved to know. Like I told you before, I want to change the future, and that includes saving Mine and everyone else I saw die in my visions...Mine might fall in love with me again...and I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Tatsumi." Akame said quietly, which got the young man's attention. Tatsumi's eyes shot open when Akame leaned forward and kissed him. Moments later, Akame was on top of Tatsumi; straddling his stomach as they continued their liplock. When the two assassins broke their kiss, Akame's eyes were slightly glazed over. "I don't care if Mine falls in love with you. We'll work things out when the time comes. But for now, I need you Tatsumi."

 _"Wow, even after everything I've told her, she still wants to sleep with me."_ Tatsumi thought, staring at Akame with a hint of sadness in his eyes. _"Akame has been fully committed to starting a relationship with me, and all I've done so far is take her love for granted. Well that ends now, I'm going to show Akame how much I care for her."_

With his mind made, Tatsumi leaned forward and captured Akame's lips in a passionate kiss. Akame let out a low moan when Tatsumi's tongue met her own. As both assassins made out, Tatsumi began to slowly pull up Akame's shirt. Taking the hint, Akame broke their liplock and fully took off her shirt. Now with her red bra holding back her modest bust, Akame began to blush hotly. Tatsumi didn't want Akame to feel awkward, so he he quickly pulled off his shirt and sweater. Wanting to keep things moving, Tatsumi unbuckled his pants and kicked them across his room. Akame smiled shyly, and pulled down her black skirt; leaving her red panties as the only thing covering her womanhood. Both assassins were now dressed in only their underwear, and took a brief moment to drink in the other's form. Tatsumi always knew that Akame was beautiful, but now she looked absolutely stunning. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlit room, and almost begged to be touched. Tatsumi was also almost left drooling at the thought of seeing Akame's exposed breasts. Akame didn't boast the same bust size as Leone or Sheele, but she still had large C-cups that Tatsumi longed to touch. While Tatsumi was admiring Akame's body, she was doing the same to him. Akame's red eyes scanned up and down Tatsumi's body, greatly appreciating his toned, yet muscular form. It appeared that all the extra training he had been putting in was definitely paying off. And if the bulge she saw in boxers was any indication, he was just as excited as she was.

Taking a calming breath, Akame walked up to Tatsumi and gently pushed him onto the bed. She quickly straddled his waist, and began to gently massage Tatsumi's member through his boxers; causing the young man to hiss in pleasure. Deciding to be a little more daring, Akame reached into Tatsumi's boxers and gripped his shaft. Tatsumi groaned in pleasure, as Akame slowly ran her hand up and down his manhood. Seeing that Tatsumi was now standing at full attention, Akame reached back and unhooked her red bra. Tatsumi's eyes shot open when Akame's bare breasts were exposed. They were even more perfect than he had imagined. Hesitantly reaching out, Tatsumi cupped a soft breast in each hand. Tatsumi was surprised at how soft, yet firm Akame's breasts were. He let his instincts take over, and began to squeeze and knead Akame's breasts. Akame let out a soft moan, as Tatsumi gently squeezed and molded her breasts. She could feel herself getting wetter, while Tatsumi continued his ministrations.

"T-Tatsumi..." Akame breathed out, her eyes half-lidded in lust. "I'm ready. P-Please don't make me wait any longer."

"Okay, Akame. Anything for you." Tatsumi said, surprised by the amount of need in Akame's voice. Reaching down, Akame helped Tatsumi pull off his boxers. Akame unconsciously licked her lips when she saw Tatsumi's fully erect manhood. He wasn't massive by any means, but he definitely wasn't small either. If Akame had to guess, she'd say Tatsumi was around seven to seven and half inches. Tatsumi started to become uncomfortable, as Akame just stared at his cock. "A-Akame..."

"Oh right...sorry." Akame said, noticing that Tatsumi was starting to get self-conscious. With a smile, Akame slid her red panties down her creamy legs. Now that both assassins were fully naked and ready; Akame grabbed Tatsumi's length and positioned it at her wet entrance.

"Are you really sure, Akame? We can stop if you're not ready. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything." Tatsumi said, wanting to give Akame one last out before they went all the way.

"I'm sure, Tatsumi." Akame said with a warm smile. "I haven't wanted something this much in a long time. I love you Tatsumi, and I want you to make me yours."

"I love you too Akame." Tatsumi said, fully meaning it this time. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

Nodding, Akame slowly lowered herself down onto Tatsumi's manhood. She hissed in pain, as Tatsumi parted her folds and inched into her. Tatsumi had to bite his lip to hold back the urge to fully sheath himself inside Akame. She was so tight, and it was very tempting to simply buck his hips and go all in at once. But this was the first time for both of them, and he knew that Akame was likely in pain. So he let her go at her own pace. After almost a full minute, Akame had all of Tatsumi's length inside her. It definitely hurt, but there was also a feeling of fullness that Akame had never experienced before. A few minutes later the pain seemed to almost fully disappear. Experimentally rolling her hips, Akame moaned loudly as pleasure shot through her body instead of pain.

"You can start moving now, Tatsumi." Akame said, as she slowly lifted herself off Tatsumi's shaft; only to drop down a moment later. Both assassins moaned as Akame began to ride Tatsumi's cock. But after a few minutes, Tatsumi began to meet Akame's bounces with his own thrusts. Akame began to moan loudly as Tatsumi's manhood drove deeper into her. She collapsed against Tatsumi's chest, and buried her head into his neck. "This is amazing, Tatsumi! Harder! Faster!" Akame yelped in pleasure when Tatsumi suddenly grabbed her hips, and began to rapidly pound into her. "Fuck! Tatsumi you're amazing!"

 _"Damn this is awesome!"_ Tatsumi thought, continuing to relentlessly pound into Akame. However, since this was Tatsumi's first time he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. "Akame...I'm getting close!"

"Me too, Tatsumi! Just a little more!" Akame moaned, before she began to kiss Tatsumi's neck. When Akame hotly whispered her next words into Tatsumi's ear, it almost caused him to cum instantly. "I want it all inside me. I want to feel everything." Akame giggled when she saw Tatsumi's eyes shoot wide open. "Don't worry about me getting pregnant. Boss makes us girls take birth control pills, in case we're ever captured by the enemy." Tatsumi simply nodded dumbly, and began to thrust even faster. Both assassins were moaning loudly, as both their orgasms rapidly approached. With a few more hard final thrusts, Tatsumi came inside Akame. The red-eyed assassin buried her head deep into Tatsumi's neck and screamed in pleasure; her own orgasm rocking her body. Both assassins were panting slightly, as Akame lay on Tatsumi's chest.

"That was amazing, Akame." Tatsumi said, as he ran his finger through her long black hair.

"Yeah it was." Akame said, placing a loving kiss on Tatsumi's lips. "So...I'm up for another round if you are."

"How could I refuse." Tatsumi said with a smirk, as he pulled Akame in for another passionate kiss.

As Akame and Tatsumi prepared for another lovemaking session, they never noticed that Tatsumi's door was open just a hair. Outside in the hallway, Leone spied on the new lovers. Leone bit her bottom lip to hold in her own moans, as one hand massaged one of her large breasts and the other was inside her pants; frantically playing with herself. When Leone saw Tatsumi thrust into Akame from behind, she almost screamed in pleasure as she came around her fingers.

"Mmmm, so Akame really did get to Tatsumi first." Leone whispered, pulling her hand out of her pants and licking the juices off her fingers. "But I still will have my taste, Akame."

* * *

 **And done! Man that chapter was longer than I expected! So there you have it, the first lemon of this fic is between Akame and Tatsumi. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Let me know! Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics. The next chapter will have Tatsumi's training with Sheele, and...I'm not entirely sure what else! But I should have the next chapter out soon, which will end the quick updates for this fic. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	6. Chapter 6 Forgetting the Past

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will end the quick updates for this fic, so the next chapter won't come out for a little while. In this chapter we'll she Tatsumi's training with Sheele. I want to thank you all for your awesome reviews last chapter. I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and the Akame and Tatsumi development. Now I want to make two things clear before I get to the chapter, because I received a few reviews pertaining to these subjects. First, the harem is it stands will be Akame, Leone, Mine, and Chelsea (possibly Esdeath, but all depends on what happens to her in the manga. If she dies I'll keep her alive and pair with Tatsumi). So unless you can provide me with a really good reason to add a new girl, I won't be adding anymore. Second, I didn't make this fic to save every character that dies. Don't expect that just because I saved one character, I'm going to save them all. Main characters are still going to die in this fic, because some of the character deaths are important for certain other character's development. So please stop asking me to save certain characters, I already have a rough idea of who I want to save and who is still going to die. Well I've said all that I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 _ **"Dream"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Five Days Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"So Mine, you've been training Sayo for the past few days now. What's your assessment on her?" Najenda asked, as she lit a cigarette and sank into her chair. "Because from Akame's reports, she's progressing rather nicely. According to her, Sayo should be ready to go on her first mission soon."

"I don't know about a combat mission, but I think I've found Sayo's specialty." Mine said, peaking Najenda's interest. "While on our training mission to the capital, I discovered that Sayo has a real talent for stealth and covert information gathering. She was a natural at blending in with the crowds, and she was able to gather information quickly and quietly."

"So, you think she'd be a good information gatherer and spy?" Najenda said, as she rubbed her chin.

"Yes. Sayo is skilled with a blade, there's no doubt about that, and she was a pretty decent shot as well. But she's not quite as skilled a fighter as Akame or Tatsumi." Mine explained, just as Leone and Lubbock walked into the meeting room. "Anyways, like I was saying. I think Sayo would be better suited for stealth and information gathering missions, instead of straight combat missions. But if she's needed, she can be used on the front lines as well."

"Okay, I'll take your advice under consideration." Najenda said, as she took a puff of her cigarette. "I'll have Leone train Sayo soon, and see if she's really as good at information gathering as you say."

"Thank you, Boss." Mine said, nodding her head and walking out of the room.

"So..." Lubbock said, as he reached into a nearby fruit basket and bit into an apple. "Tatsumi is training Sheele-san today? Do you think he'll be okay with her in charge?"

"He'll be fine." Najenda replied, walking up and grabbing an apple as well. "I think Sheele really enjoys Tatsumi's company."

"What makes you say that?" Lubbock asked, as he quirked a green eyebrow.

"Older women seem to like Tatsumi." Najenda explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh! Over here!" Leone cheered, as she energetically raised her hand into the air. "I've totally got dibs on Tatsumi next!"

"See?" Najenda said, gesturing to Leone with her thumb. "The kid has some type of gift, or something."

"What the fuck!?" Lubbock yelled, as he collapsed to his knees; anime tears pouring from his eyes. "It's not fair, man!" Lubbock began to pound his fist on the ground and cry like a small child. _"First Akame acts all sweet and lovey dovey around him, then Leone is always clinging to him whenever she can! I even catch Mine blushing sometimes when she looks at him! GAH! Why's he so damn lucky?!"_

"Since Tatsumi is an assassin, he has to be a _lady killer_." Najenda joked, causing an uncomfortable silence to fall over the room. "How was that? Pretty clever right?" Receiving nothing but blank stares in response, Najenda hung her head. "...I'll take that as a no then."

* * *

(Same Time; Tatsumi's Room)

 ** _"Tatsumi, I'm leaving now man." Ieyasu said, as he rested a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. Giving Tatsumi's shoulder a quick squeeze, Ieyasu began to walk away. "This were I say goodbye for good. You and Sayo need to stay here."_**

 ** _"What are you talking about?" Tatsumi asked, reaching out for Ieyasu. "All three of us should stick together."_**

 ** _"Nah man, you've got new friends to watch out for you, remember?" Ieyasu said, as a large grin spread across his face. "I don't want to spoil your fun forever." With a wave of his hand, Ieyasu turned his back to Tatsumi. "See you later, Tatsumi. If there is an afterlife, I'll be waiting for you and Sayo...Just don't show up too soon, I'll be pissed if you show up too soon...and watch over Sayo, keep her safe."_**

 ** _"Wait...Wait!" Tatsumi exclaimed, chasing after Ieyasu. "Don't leave us!" By the time Tatsumi had caught up to Ieyasu, he had vanished completely. "Damn it!" Tatsumi slammed his fist onto the ground, as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Don't you worry Ieyasu, I'll make sure I change the future and live a long life. I'll take care of Sayo too, and make sure she survives this damn war."_**

With a sudden intake of air, Tatsumi shot up in his bed. The young man was panting slightly, and he could feel sweat running down his forehead. Tatsumi ran down his face when he remembered his dream of Ieyasu. "What a shitty dream..."

"Mmm, Tatsumi..." Hearing his name, Tatsumi turned his head to see Sheele asleep in a chair next to his bed. The purple-haired woman's head was resting on the edge of his bed.

 _"Why'd she asleep in my room?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared down at Sheele. _"Well, it's a good thing Akame didn't sleep in my room last night."_

"Looks like you'll be training under me today, Tatsumi." Sheele muttered in her sleep. Tatsumi didn't miss the slight blush that was spread across Sheele's face. "I can't wait to work with you..."

 _"Man, she really is an airhead."_ Tatsumi thought with a small smile, as he reached out and gently poked Sheele's cheek. The purple-haired girl yawned cutely, and slowly sat up. "Morning, Sheele."

"Good morning, Tatsumi." Sheele said, taking off her glasses and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Wait...what was I doing in here again?"

"I think you're the one who's supposed to train me today." Tatsumi replied, as he slipped out of bed. "You must have came in here to tell me and nodded off."

"Oh...that sounds right." Sheele said, absentmindedly staring out a window. "Well let's get started then."

"Do you have anything planned out." Tatsumi asked, as he put on his shoes and put his sword on his back. "Because Akame was a little upset that I'd be missing out on our usual morning training."

"No not really." Sheele replied, placing a finger on her chin. "But, I'm sure I'll think of something as we go."

 _"Ugh...I have a feeling this is gonna suck."_ Tatsumi thought, as he released a light sigh.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later; River Just South of Night Raid's Base)

"NGAH!" Tatsumi grunted, slowly pulling himself out of the rapidly flowing river. The young man was dressed in heavy armor from the neck down. Panting heavily, Tatsumi practically collapsed on the riverbed. "*Pant* *Pant* Fuck...me!"

"You did a great job swimming in that armor, Tatsumi!" Sheele called out, as she sat down on a nearby rock.

"So...*Pant* heavy...that was so hard!" Tatsumi groaned, managing to get back up onto his feet. "What was the point of swimming across that river in this heavy ass armor?"

"I...don't remember." Sheele replied, as she scratched the back of her head in embarassment.

"Of course you don't." Tatsumi breathed out, hanging his head.'

"But this is apart of the curriculum for assassin training." Sheele said, as she adjusted her glasses. "Since I don't have duties at the hideout, I can focus all my attention on helping you."

"Why don't you have any duties?" Tatsumi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well..." Sheele muttered, as she placed a finger on her chin. "When I tried to help cook, I burned the food and really pissed Akame off, she still won't let me anywhere near the kitchen. While cleaning, I managed to make an even bigger mess, and caused trouble for Bulat. But he didn't seem to really mind that much. Then when I went on a shopping errand, I mixed up the sugar with the salt, and Leone laughed at me. She still teases me about it. And when I tried to help Lubbock set up some traps around the base, I ended getting caught in most of them. My back still hurts from when I fell in a pit trap. Lastly, when I did the laundry...I ended up throwing Mine in as well."

"Okay, I think I get it now." Tatsumi said, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"How did she mix Mine up with the laundry? Ah who cares? It was probably bitchy Mine_ _anyways, so good job Sheele!"_ Releasing another light sigh, Tatsumi began to peel off the heavy armor he was wearing. "Uh Sheele, there's something that I've been wondering for a while. Back when I first met you all, I don't remember seeing you in the return party."

"Oh that..." Sheele said, as she nervously rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry...but I'm too embarrassed to tell you." When Sheele apologized she bowed her head, which allowed her glasses to slip off. "Oh no, my glasses! Where did my glasses go!?" Sheele bent over and began to frantically feel around for her glasses.

 _"Oh my God..."_ Tatsumi thought, a fierce blush spreading across his face. The way Sheele had bent forward gave Tatsumi an extremely generous view of her cleavage. _"So cute..."_ Quickly shaking his head to rid his mind of any impure thoughts, Tatsumi walked over and picked up Sheele's glasses. "Here you go, Sheele."

"Thank you, Tatsumi." Sheele said, as she put her glasses back on. "I'm practically blind without these."

"Hey Sheele, I promise I won't laugh if you tell me why you weren't with the return team." Tatsumi said, sitting down on the rock next to Sheele.

"You promise?" Sheele asked, which caused Tatsumi to nod his head. "*Sigh* My target was Aria's mother...Well I managed to kill her...but then I...kinda got lost..."

"You got...lost?" Tatsumi repeated, trying to stop himself from giggling.

"Yeah...the house was so big...and there were so many rooms...I just kept on getting turned around...By the time I finally found my way out...you all were gone, and I had to head back on my own." That did it. Tatsumi couldn't take it anymore. Managing to hold in his giggles for a few more seconds, Tatsumi eventually burst out laughing. "Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Tatsumi frantically apologized between fits of laughter. "But you're just so adorable!"

"W-What?!" Sheele squeaked, as he entire face flushed beat red.

"You're just like a little kid sometimes." Tatsumi explained, wiping a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. "It's really cute. You're always so innocent and sweet."

"Uh...I'll take that as a compliment I guess." Sheele said, as she tried to fight off her fierce blush.

"So, how exactly did you end up in this line of work, Sheele?" Tatsumi asked once he had finished laughing. "Because you seem too nice to be doing this job."

"Hmm, I guess I should start from the beginning I guess..." Sheele said, as she adjusted her glasses. "I was born in the capital's downtown district...Ever since I was little, I've been a klutz...I was never told that I had done a good job...People would always tell me that I have a screw loose in my head..."

 _"Sheele..."_ Tatsumi thought, spotting the sad look in Sheele's eyes. Slowly reaching out, Tatsumi placed a hand on Sheele's shoulder. Feeling Tatsumi's hand on her shoulder, Sheele gave Tatsumi a small smile.

"But...despite everything that happened, I had a friend who liked me for who I was...No matter how badly I messed something up, she would never make fun of me or call me a screw up...my time spent with her was the only happiness I ever had..." Sheele said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "That was until one day...her ex-boyfriend came barging into her home...he was furious at her for dumping him, so he came over and started trashing her home...then he started choking her right before my eyes...I knew I had to save her, so I did the only thing I could think of...I grabbed a nearby knife, and stabbed him in the throat, right in the jugular...he died almost instantly...during the whole thing, I was so calm that it shocked me...my friend was shaking from what had just happened...I, on the other hand, was completely calm."

"What happened to you and your friend?" Tatsumi asked, causing Sheele to release a light sigh.

"There was a court case, and it was deemed a legitimate matter of self-defense. So I faced no charges." Sheele replied, as she stared down at the ground. "But after that my friend...said she didn't want to see me again...I haven't seen or heard from her since then...A few days after the trial, a group of men surrounded me on the street...they were friends of the man I killed, apparently he was in some type of gang...They told me that they had already killed my parents, and that I was next on their list...But when I heard that, I wasn't scared or worried...I was calm and collected...I used a knife I had started carrying around to kill all of them...After I'd killed them all, I was struck with a sudden realization...That loose screw I had...was what made me such a great killer...I could finally be useful...I could help wipe out the trash in society...After that I worked as a freelance assassin in the capital for a while, before I was recruited by the revolutionary army...And that's pretty much the whole story."

"So that's how you know the curriculum for assassin training." Tatsumi said, earning a nod from Sheele. "I'm sorry for everything that you've gone through Sheele. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you growing up."

"Oh, there's no need for you to apologize, Tatsumi." Sheele said, as she waved dismissively. "Sure, I had rough time when I was younger, and becoming an assassin didn't come quite as naturally to me as it did for you. But I'm truly happy now." A bright smile suddenly spread across Sheele's face. "I love everyone in Night Raid. You're all like a family to me, and I'm happy to have all of you in my life."

"I'm glad to hear that Sheele, because I like you all too." Tatsumi said, before he turned his back to Sheele. _"Everyone here...carries so many scars and demons with them..."_

* * *

(The Next Day; Night Raid's Meeting Room)

"Tatsumi, since your wounds have fully healed by now..." Najenda said, as she extended her hand towards Tatsumi. "That teigu we seized from Zanku...we're going to let you have it."

"Whoa! You sure?!" Tatsumi exclaimed, snatching the teigu from Najenda's hand. "What about everyone else!?"

"Yeah! Where's my teigu!?" Sayo exclaimed, as she puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms under her chest.

"Sorry, but it's only one teigu per person." Bulat said, placing his hands on his hips and smiling at Sayo. "And Sayo, you're just physically ready to handle a teigu yet."

"Bulat's right, teigus take up a lot of physical and metal strength." Lubbock added, as he walked up next to Bulat.

"Man, I hope I get a teigu soon." Sayo whined, continuing to pout.

"You'll get one eventually, Sayo." Tatsumi reassured, as he gazed down at the teigu in his hand. _"This thing may be fucking freaky looking...but this eye...is so powerful..."_

"We couldn't find anything about this teigu in the records, so it's still a mystery." Najenda said, leaning forward in her chair.

"It has the power to read minds right?" Akame asked, as she walked up to Tatsumi. "Then read my mind." Tatsumi locked eyes with Akame, and focused on reading her thoughts. But after almost a minute, Tatsumi hung his head in defeat.

"I got nothing." Tatsumi said in sullen tone.

"It's okay Tatsumi, you tried your best." Akame said, patting Tatsumi on the back.

"Tch, I wouldn't want that thing reading my mind anyways. That's pretty creepy if you ask me." Mine said, as she leaned against a nearby wall. "That thing has five senses, so try out another one of those."

"Okay...Let's try a different one..." Tatsumi said, sitting on the ground cross-legged _"Hmm...the only power I don't know about is...x-ray vision!"_ Almost immidiately the eye on Tatsumi's forehead opened up, and he was treated to a sight that most men would kill to see. Standing before Tatsumi stood Mine, Akame, and Sheele. But thanks to the x-ray vision of his teigu, Tatsumi could see all of their underwear, especially Sheele's lacy purple bra and panties. Tatsumi's eyes slowly widened and a fierce blush spread across his face, as he ogled the girl's bodies.

"So? Is it working?" Mine asked, as she leaned in closer; which allowed Tatsumi to clearly see down her loose undershirt. The pinkette quirked an eyebrow when she noticed Tatsumi recoil away from her. "Oi, what's up with you?"

 _"What an amazing power..."_ Tatsumi thought, practically drooling because of the erotic images he was seeing. _"Teigus are fucking awesome!"_

"Yeah you're acting really strange, Tatsumi." A new voice said from behind Tatsumi. Turning his head, Tatsumi's eyes immidiately bugged out. Standing before him was Leone...and he could see everything. Leone already wore very little clothing, so the x-ray vision pierced through the clothes she did wear, and gave him a perfect view of her naked body. The young man began to stammer uncontrollably when he spotted Leone's large exposed breasts. When Tatsumi's eyes drifted lower, he got a full view of Leone's womanhood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head from the intense stimulation, and a few seconds later a stream of blood spilled from his nose; he then collapsed onto the floor.

"Ah shit! It's rejecting him!" Lubbock exclaimed, just as Akame rushed forward.

"We have to get it off now!" Akame yelled, yanking the teigu off Tatsumi's forehead.

"Man, I feel really tired." Tatsumi said weakly, as he slowly got up off the ground. The young man released a sigh of relief when he noticed that he couldn't see through all of the girls clothes. _"Thank God, that was a little too much for me to take at once."_

"It's gotta be the compatibility." Najenda said, rubbing her chin.

"Looks like it wasn't fit for you." Akame said, as she handed the teigu back to Najenda.

"Yeah...the compatibility...let's go with that." Tatsumi said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"You thought it looked stupid, didn't you?" Mine asked, as she released an annoyed huff. "You probably didn't know this, but teigus are very sensitive to their user's initial impression."

"I guess we should send this to the Revolutionary Army's HQ." Najenda said, gazing down at the teigu in her hand. "Once they've analyzed it, they'll be able to put it to good use."

"We mainly do assassination missions." Akame said, as she helped Tatsumi back onto his feet. "But we collect teigus as a side-objective. In Zanku's case, where and enemy possesses a teigu, we either confiscate it or destroy it completely."

"Here." Najenda said, handing Tatsumi a large book. "You should read this, and learn as much as you can about the known teigus."

"Wow...there's so many different ones..." Tatsumi muttered, as he flipped through the pages. "Here's **Pumpkin**...and there's **Murasame**...oh and that's **Lionel**."

"You should at least memorized what's in that book." Najenda said, leaning forward in her chair.

"Boss...in your opinion, what's the strongest teigu?" Tatsumi asked, which caused Najenda to release a heavy sigh.

"It all depends on the user and compatibility, but..." Najenda said, clenching her teeth tightly. Releasing a shaky breath, Najenda locked eyes with Tatsumi. "It's the teigu that allows the user to manipulate ice...We're lucky, because its wielder is currently conquering the Northern lands."

"That's the Hero of the North is so strong." Lubbock said, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about him." Tatsumi said, rubbing his chin.

"We heard tales about him on our journey to the capital." Sayo added, as she walked up next to Tatsumi.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Lubbock said, closing his eyes and leaning against a nearby wall. "Even for her, it would take at least a year to conquer the North."

"I agree." Najenda said, as she nodded her head.

"Well the stronger the enemy, the better I say!" Tatsumi exclaimed, causing everyone to quirk an eyebrow at his sudden enthusiasm. "Let's just keep on collecting teigus!"

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Leone asked, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you're all excited now for some reason." Sayo said, not understanding why Tatsumi was suddenly so gung ho.

"Well there's still so many teigu out there that we have no idea what they do." Tatsumi explained, as a grin spread across his face. "When that thought comes to mind...maybe...just maybe...there's a teigu that can bring the dead back to life! Right?!" Tatsumi suddenly turned to Sayo and smiled at here. "We can bring Ieyasu back to life! All we have to do is keep collecting-"

"That's enough Tatsumi!" Sayo shouted, cutting Tatsumi off mid-sentence.

"S-Sayo?" Tatsumi stuttered, shocked by his friend's sudden outburst. The young man was surprised to see tears falling from Sayo's eyes. "Sayo, what's wrong?"

"I thought we were passed this, Tatsumi!? I thought that we had both accepted that Ieyasu wasn't coming back?!" Sayo exclaimed, not trying to stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes. "But you won't give up this silly notion that you can change the past! Ieyasu is dead! You have to get it through your head that he isn't coming back! Do you still feel like it's your fault that he died?! Well it's not, Tatsumi! It's no one's fault! You need to stop dwelling on the past, and focus on the future!"

 _"The future..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he hung his head. _"She's right...I need to stop worrying about what's behind me...and focus on brightening my future...just like I intended to do from the beginning."_

"Tatsumi...I'm sorry for going off on you..." Sayo said, wiping away her tears. "But I...I...I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now!" Pushing passed Akame and Leone, Sayo quickly ran out of the room.

"She's right you know..." Bulat's calm voice snapped Tatsumi out of his thoughts. "You make a bad habit of dwelling on the past, and you need to break that habit fast...Anyways, I'm sorry to say Tatsumi but there isn't any teigu that can bring back the dead. You only get one chance at life. The first emperor left behind the teigus, because immortality and resurrection are impossible."

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, but you need to give up on the idea that Ieyasu is coming back." Akame said in a sullen tone, as she placed her hand on Tatsumi's back. "Our enemies may take advantage of your fantasies and you'll die."

"I understand, Akame." Tatsumi said, barely above a whisper. He gave her a small smile, and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for always being there for me." A slight blush spread across Akame's face when she locked eyes with Tatsumi. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't feel like being alone."

"Of course, Tatsumi." Akame said, giving Tatsumi a smile of her own.

"I...I need to do something on my own right now..." Tatsumi announced, as he made his way out of the room. "I'll see you all in a bit..."

 _"Tatsumi..."_ Sheele thought, clutching a hand over her head as she watched Tatsumi walk out of the room.

* * *

(That Night; Just Outside Night Raid's Base)

"So this is where you've been?" Sheele said, as she walked up to Tatsumi. The young man was crouched in front of Ieyasu's grave, with his back to her.

"What Sayo said earlier was true..." Tatsumi said, clenching his fists in his lap. "I have been stuck in the past...and I did still feel like Ieyasu's death was partly my fault...I...I just liked the idea of maybe someday I could see him again...I wanted to keep my hopes up for even the tiniest possibility...But..." Tatsumi stopped momentarily as he chocked back a sob. "It's just as I feared...I'm never going to see him again...I'll never see his big stupid grin...Me and Sayo will never be able to tease him for getting lost all time...I've been trying to face the truth for some time now...but something always held me back. I think Sayo chewing me out earlier finally snapped me out of my funk...Heh, I guess I just needed to hear it from a longtime friend...I" Tatsumi was stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His eyes widened when he felt Sheele pull him closer. "S-Sheele?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Sheele said, as she tightened her hold on Tatsumi. "So you can cry all you want."

"Are you sure..." Tatsumi asked with a hidden smile, tears falling from his eyes. "My teacher really shouldn't be so indulgent of my childish behavior."

"Who knows?" Sheele replied, as she laid her head against Tatsumi's "But I don't really care...Besides I don't really see a problem with this."

"That's so like you, Sheele..." Tatsumi said, gently taking hold of Sheele's hand. "Thank you, Sheele. I really needed this..."

 _"I should be thanking you, Tatsumi..."_ Sheele thought, as a slight blush spread across her face. _"Because of you and Sayo...I finally found something else I'm good at."_

* * *

(Northern Tribe's Capital Fortress)

The scene in the Northern Tribe's capital was one of absolute slaughter. Hundreds of corpses, killed in a variety of ways, littered the streets. Soldiers were frozen is solid chunks of ice, civilians were crucified openly, decapitated bodies were nearly everywhere. In the capital's fortress, Numa Seika, heralded as the 'Hero of the North' was naked and chained around the neck. The once mighty man was now mentally broken, and was panting, drooling mess. A tug on on Numa's chain caused him to gaze up at the one who had conquered his people. Her icy stare was as cold as the ice she used to crush his forces. The woman presented her boot to Numa, and he obediently licked it.

"Man, the Northern tribe was defeated in no time." A capital soldier commented, as he stared at the destruction around him. "Just as we'd expect from General Esdeath!"

"The soldiers' and civilians' moral has been shattered." Another solider added, staring at the pathetic man that Numa had become. The once great hero had a stupid look in his eyes and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Tch, this is who was touted as the 'Hero of the North?' What a load of shit." Esdeath said, glaring harshly at Numa. "You were nothing more than a simple play thing for me. Now die." With a swift kick, Esdeath's heeled boot pierced Numa's skull; spraying his blood across the floor around him. "What a pathetic dog..." Esdeath rose from her seat, her army at her back. "Is there no one who can satisfy me as my enemy?"

* * *

 **And done! I know this wasn't a super long chapter and it stuck pretty close to cannon, but I felt this was a good stopping point. I originally planned to include Leone's training as well, but I decided to lump that portion in with the Mine and Sheele vs. Seryu fight. So look out for that next chapter. So what did you guys think? I know this chapter probably isn't as good as the previous two. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for this fic. Remember this is the last quick update chapter, so the next one won't be out for a little while. But just be patient, because next chapter should be a good one. Until next time, I'm outta here.**


	7. Chapter 7 Justice

**Hello my faithful readers! I'm finally back for the next chapter of this fic. I want to thank you all for your patience, and to apologize for the longer than intended wait. I've just been extremely busy lately with school, work, and writing my other fics. But I finally got around to writing for this fic. Because you guys had to wait so long I plan to write two more quick chapters after this one, so look forward to that. This chapter will have Tatsumi's training with Leone and his first run in with Seryu. Also this chapter will have Mine and Sheele's fight** **against Seryu, with a new twist thrown into the fight. Also one reviewer, who I'm too lazy to look up but you know who you are, mentioned that in Akame ga Kill Zero it's stated that Sayo was skilled in using a bow so that will be showcased in this chapter. But I have a feeling that a lot of you will be upset once the fight is over, because again not every main character is going to survive; just a little fair warning. Well I know a lot of you have been looking forward to his chapter, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Three Days Later; Imperial Capital Slums)

 _"Well this is different."_ Tatsumi thought, glancing at all the smiling and laughing around him. He had become so used to seeing the depressed looks of the capital's citizens, that it was genuinely surprising to see people in the capital smiling. But what surprised Tatsumi the most was how much attention his current mentor was receiving. Leone walked next to Tatsumi, and was receiving numerous greetings from the people they passed. _"It's like Leone is a celebrity around these parts."_

"Good day, Leone!"

"If you have time, I could use a good shoulder massage!"

"Lookin' sexy today, Leone! Let's get drinks some time!"

"Leone-neesan! Come play with us!"

"Man the slums are like a completely different city." Tatsumi commented, as a smile spread across his face. It was nice to see people happy despite the atrocities that were going on in the capital. "This place is just so...alive. It's so full of joy and energy."

"It's that spirit to never give in." Leone explained, waving to a group of people that had greeted her. "When you spend your whole life struggling to live day-to-day, you learn to be tough and make the best out everything."

"Either way, you're really popular around here." Tatsumi commented, as he glanced over at Leone.

"I grew up here, so this area is my hometown!" Leone cheered, leaning closer to whisper into Tatsumi's ear. The busty blonde's lustful tone sent a shiver down Tatsumi's spine. "I've gained a reputation for being a fantastic masseuse. Maybe I can give you a ' _private_ ' massage later? You might even get a happy ending."

"Oi! There she is!" A new voice called out from behind both assassins. "Leone!" The blonde assassin's eyes shot open when she recognized the three men running towards her. "Pay off your tab!"

"Settle your gambling debts!"

"Give me back the money you conned from my brother!"

"Time to book it Tatsumi!" Leone called out, as she took off running. She was surprised when Tatsumi caught up to her in only a few seconds. _"Looks like Akame's speed training is really paying off for that kid. I'm the second fastest member in the group, and he's keeping pace with me no problem."_

"Those friends of yours?!" Tatsumi asked, vaulting over a cart in his path. "Because they don't look to happy to see you!"

"Ah! Don't worry about them!" Leone relied, as dodged a bottle that was thrown at her by one of their pursuers. "Well?! What do you think!? This place is pretty interesting!"

"I'm worried you'll end up being the target for assassination!" Tatsumi exclaimed, dodging a group of kids playing in front of him.

"Okay Tatsumi! We need to split up, so we can throw these guys off our trails!" Leone yelled, as she jumped over a few trash cans. Before Tatsumi even had a chance to protest, Leone had ducked down an alleyway.

"Shit! I lost sight of Leone!"

"Get that kid! He was with her!"

"Yeah! We'll beat the info out of him!"

"Son of a bitch!" Tatsumi shouted, making a sudden turn down a narrow street.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"*Pant* *Pant* I think I finally lost them." Tatsumi said, as he wiped the sweat off his brow. However, as Tatsumi scanned his surroundings he realized one glaring problem with Leone's plan. "...I'm completely lost..." Tatsumi began panic and pace back and forth. _"Shit! I got separated from Leone and I have no idea where I am! And we have fucking mission to do in a few hours!"_

"Well now! What do we have here!?" A sweet and cheery feminine voice said from behind Tatsumi. However, Tatsumi froze when he recognized the voice.

 _"Hey! What's going on down there?! Hold up criminal!"_

There was no doubting it, she was definitely the officer that had chased him after he had killed Ogre. Tatsumi turned his head to see an auburn-haired garrison guard jogging towards him. As the girl approached, Tatsumi noticed that she was dragging something on a leash. When Tatsumi finally got a good look at what the girl was dragging his eyes widened. This girl was in possession of the teigu **Hecatoncheir** , he remembered reading about it in the book about teigus he had been given. It appeared to be a small dog, but was actually an extremely deadly biological teigu. That meant whoever this girl was she was dangerous, no matter how sweet she seemed.

"My justice sensor was picking up something. You there! Are you need of any assistance?" The girl asked, as she suddenly saluted. "I'm Seryu, with the capital garrison! I'm an ally of justice!"

 _"Crap, I have to be really careful right now."_ Tatsumi thought, beginning to feel his palms sweat. _"One wrong move and I could end up in prison...or dead."_ Tatsumi was snapped out of his thoughts when Seryu's teigu began to whine.

"Are you hungry Koro-chan?" Seryu asked the teigu, as she crouched in front of it. "Well, just hang in there a little longer!" Seryu noticed that Tatsumi was staring at Koro, and gently picked up the teigu. "Oh don't worry about Koro. He's the teigu **Hecatoncheir**. He's completely harmless to all innocents."

 _"Or whoever you perceive as innocent..."_ Tatsumi thought, giving the teigu an uneasy look.

"So do you have a problem?" Seryu asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh...uh...I'm just lost...I'm kinda new to this area." Tatsumi explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I know the name of the bar I'm supposed to meet my friend at, but I have no idea how to get there."

"You poor thing! I'll take you there while I do my usual patrol!" Seryu exclaimed, as she reached out and grabbed Tatsumi's hand. Tatsumi quietly gasped when he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Seryu seemed like a nice girl, but she had a seriously evil aura inside her. The evil aura was so revolting that it started to make Tatsumi nauseous. But Tatsumi didn't want to seem suspicious, so he tried his best to keep his cool. He managed to calm his churning stomach, as he allowed himself to be lead by Seryu. "This way. Please don't get separated now!" As Seryu lead Tatsumi through the slums, Koro began to whine once again.

"So...do all members of the capital's garrison have guys like him?" Tatsumi asked, discretely keeping an eye on the teigu.

"No, I'm the only one with a teigu." Seryu replied, as she picked up an obviously irritated Koro. "Koro-chan...ah, that's the name I gave him...anyway, apparently he won't move around with anybody who's not compatible with him. None of the higher-ups could use him, so they started testing all of the grunts...and I guess Koro-chan must have responded to my heart of justice. That's why he's my partner now!"

 _"Justice my ass..."_ Tatsumi thought, glaring at the back of the girls head. _"There's something seriously wrong with this girl."_

"Anyways, here we are!" Seryu cheered, as she came to a stop in front of the bar Tatsumi had mentioned.

"Thank you very much." Tatsumi said, rubbing the back of his head. _"This chick seriously needs to get away from me quick. She's really starting to freak me out."_

"No problem!" Seryu exclaimed, as she saluted once again. "If you spot any illegal activities please come find me! I'll sniff it out, and destroy any evildoers."

"Ha ha, that's very reassuring." Tatsumi said, starting to feel a little antsy around the garrison guard. _"Not reassuring at all."_

"Let's go Koro-chan, I know you're hungry." Seryu said, as she took off running down the street. "How do five condemned criminals sound?"

 _"She's...feeding that thing...people?"_ Tatsumi thought, feeling even more nauseous than before. _"She's dangerous and obviously has a few screws loose...I better warn the boss when we get back...Although, I can't shake the feeling that letting her go was a bad idea."_

Down the road Seryu ran with Koro in tow. The auburn-haired girl grit her teeth, as she tightened her grip on Koro's leash. _"I know it's important to help those in need. But, I need to find Night Raid as soon as possible. The evil...that killed my master, Captain Ogre! Night Raid, I will never forgive them! I'll hunt them down, and get my revenge!"_

* * *

(That Night; Capital's Red Light District)

"So this is the red light district, eh? Seems pretty exciting." Tatsumi said, as he watched the crowds of people walking below him. The street the assassins were overlooking was lined with dozens of brothels and bars. The air was filled with smoke and laughter as men hopped from bar to bar and brothel to brothel.

"Your innocent reaction is just adorable." Leone said, ruffling the top of Tatsumi's hair. "Now then. I've got to work and pay back those debts. **Transform! Lionel!** " Tatsumi watched in awe as Leone's body was bathed in brilliant golden flames. He watched as her hair elongated and cat ears appeared on top of her head. Then her hands turned into powerful claws and a tail snaked out of her back. The display was so impressive that Tatsumi couldn't help but clap. "Man! I always get so pumped when I'm like this!" Leone turned so that she could look at Tatsumi. "Now Tatsumi before we get in there, remember what I've been teaching you the past few days."

"Of course!" Tatsumi said with a wide grin, as he gave Leone a thumbs up.

 _(Flashback: Three Days Prior)_

 _"Alright Tatsumi we've got a very important mission coming up in a few days." Leone said, leading Tatsumi onto the training field. "You're a skilled swordsmen almost on par with Akame, and you're a damn good shot who could could Mine a run for her money...But there's one skill you're almost abysmal at."_

 _"And that is?" Tatsumi asked, as he stopped in the middle of the training area. Before Tatsumi had a chance to react, Leone lunged forward and grabbed his sword and pistol. "Hey! Give those back!"_

 _"No." Leone said, tossing the weapons towards the other end of the training field. "What are you going to do if you're ever disarmed and there are no other weapons around? You need to learn hand-to-hand fighting, because honestly you're terrible at it."_

 _"I guess you're right, I'm not that skilled when it comes to fist fights." Tatsumi admitted, as he hung his head. But Tatsumi was surprised when he felt a hand gently rest on top of his head. He looked up to see Leone smiling at him._

 _"Don't worry Tatsumi, I'll teach you everything you need to know."_ _Leone said, sliding into a fighting stance. "When I'm done with you, you'll be able to kill a man with your bare hands."_

 _"Alright! Teach me everything you know, Leone!" Tatsumi cheered, as he took his own, somewhat sloppy, fighting stance._

 _"Okay! Here I come Tatsumi! We're starting off with blocking! So prepare yourself!" Leone exclaimed, charging towards Tatsumi. However, Tatsumi's lack of skill showed immidiately. Leone's first attack, a harsh kick to Tatsumi's stomach, sent the young assassin flying across the training area. Leone sighed and cracked her knuckles. "Oh boy, you're in for a lot of pain Tatsumi because we have a loooooong way to go."_

 _(Flashback End)_

"Good." Leone said with a smile, as she scooped Tatsumi up bridal style. "Now, we're going to sneak right in and kill the target, Tatsumi."

"Huh? What's going, Leone?" Tatsumi asked in a confused tone, watching Leone crouch down. Before Tatsumi had a chance to question anything else, Leone rocketed off the roof they were on. Wind whipped passed Tatsumi's face as Leone leaped from rooftop to rooftop at an incredible speed. In a matter of seconds Leone was in front of their targets building. Hugging Tatsumi close, Leone crashed through a window on the building's top floor. Once she was inside, Leone stopped briefly to make sure she hadn't alerted any guards. After hearing nothing for a few moments, the busty blonde gently released Tatsumi. Leone wiped the sweat off her brow and let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! We made it, no problem!"

"You call that sneaking?" Tatsumi hissed, as he glared up at Leone. "At least warn me next time before you do something like that."

"Awww, but I liked holding you close like that." Leone pouted, causing a slight blush to spread across Tatsumi's face. Giggling at Tatsumi's reaction, Leone gestured to a loose floor panel. "Alright this way! We've got work to do!" Tatsumi walked over and peered through the now open floor panel. On the floor below he saw a roomed filled with half naked girls and smoke. Tatsumi immidiately recognized that the smoke was opium. He and Leone both covered their mouths and noses so they wouldn't inhale the drug. After a few moments, two men entered the room with the girls.

"Oh!" The man with an eyepatch said. "Very nice! Very nice indeed. If you girls earn good money we'll send around more _'medicine'_ for you!"

"Yes, sir!" All of the girls cooed in their drug induced states.

"Hm?" The second man muttered, feelings something tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he spotted one of the girls giggling hysterically and appearing to be barely conscious. "Boss...check this one out."

"Ah, that girl is no use to us now." The man with the eyepatch said, as he eyed the girl with disgust. "She smells like shit. She's obviously been completely broken."

"Gimme more!" The girl whined, tugging on the second man's pant leg again. "I want more!"

"Get rid of her." The boss said, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "We can get a new girl to replace her in now time."

"Got it boss." The second man said, pulling out a switchblade and stabbing the girl in the neck. Up above, Leone tensed up as she watched the girl fall to the floor in a small pool of her own blood. The second man chuckled to himself, as he pulled out a rag and wiped off his blade. "Let's go make a call to those sluts in the slums."

"Of course, those dumb broads will do anything for money." The boss said with an evil smirk.

"Those men are monsters, just like the client said." Tatsumi said, as he tightly clenched his fists. "They deserve a painful death."

"That girl he just killed..." Leone muttered darkly, her wild blonde hair hiding her eyes. "Was a friend of mine growing up." Leone growled and stood onto her feet. Punching a fist into her hand, Leone glared at the retreating men. "Now I'm fucking pissed. Let's kill these sick fucks quick!"

"Got it...I'll leave the one with the switchblade to you." Tatsumi said, as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "After hearing Sheele's story, I have no patience for narcotics."

In the next room, the boss grinned as one of his henchmen handed him a drink. He released a content sigh as he sunk into his usual seat. Two girls walked up and hung off his arms; rubbing their large breasts against him.

"Boss..." The man who had killed Leone's friend said. "We should think about expanding our territory and area of operation."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." The boss said, taking a sip of his drink. "I'll talk to Sir Chibul tomorrow." As soon as the words left the boss' mouth, the ceiling to the room exploded open, and two figures dropped into the room.

"The only place you're going..." Tatsumi and Leone said in unison. "Is hell!"

"A-Assassins!" The boss yelled, as he pointed at Leone and Tatsumi. "Get them!" Immidiately a dozen guards charged towards the assassins.

"Let me handle them." Tatsumi said, unsheathing his sword and sprinting towards the henchmen. The young assassin make quick work of the first three guards, easily stabbing and slashing his way threw them. Keeping his momentum, Tatsumi unholstered his pistol and took out four more guards with precision shots to their heads and vital organs. However, while Tatsumi was busy shooting the henchmen another guard snuck up on him. Tatsumi managed to raise his sword to block the guard's attack, but the guard's strike was far stronger than Tatsumi expected, which caused Tatsumi to drop his sword. Reacting quickly, Tatsumi raised his pistol and pulled the trigger...but nothing happened. Tatsumi had run out of his ammo in his clip. The guard waisted no time, and lunged towards Tatsumi with his blade ready. _"Remember Leone's training!"_ Tatsumi grabbed the guard's wrist to stop his attack, then in one swift motion brought his palm up into the guard's elbow. The guard howled in pain as his arm was shattered from the powerful strike. Using his new advantage, Tatsumi grabbed the guard's sword and impaled him with it. Tatsumi let out a shaky breath, eight bodies on the ground around him.

 _"Holy shit! He killed eight of them in less than thirty seconds!"_ Leone thought, as she stared at Tatsumi in awe. As Leone stared at Tatsumi a second wave of guards surrounded her. "Well I can't let Tatsumi have all of the fun." Leone had a feral grin on her face as she cracked her neck. "Our target is this whole disgusting drug trafficking ring, so you're all guilty." The guards nodded at each other, and all charged Leone at once. "So I'll kill you all in one go." A look of pure pleasure was on Leone's face as she took out three guards with one series of attacks. Then in one fluid motion, Leone whipped her leg around. Her foot slammed into one guard's side, which sent him crashing into three more henchmen. With the monumental strength granted by **Lionel** , Leone's kick sent the four guards flying across the room and crashing into the wall; killing them all instantly.

"Y-You g-gotta be fucking kidding me." The guard with the switchblade yelled, pulling out a gun and aiming at Leone. "You ain't killing me that easily!"

"No! You'll be even easier to kill!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he shot forward. He used his stolen blade to chop the guard's hand off. The guard roared in pain, clutching his arm as it sprayed blood. "Finish him off, Leone!" Tatsumi kicked the guard towards the blonde assassin.

"Payback's a bitch." Leone said coldly, as she lifted the guard off the ground by his neck. The last thing the man saw was Leone's fierce golden eyes, before the busty blonde snapped his neck with ease. Leone then stalked towards the drug trafficker's boss. The man began to back up in fear until he ran into the wall behind him. When she reached the boss, Leone tightly gripped his throat and lifted him into the air.

"W-What are you after?!" The boss exclaimed, struggling to breath. "Is it money!? Drugs!? I've give you anything you want! Just let me live!"

"Oh, I so hate when scum beg for their lives." Leone said, as she cocked her fist back. "The only thing I want is your life."

"W-What are you?!" The boss asked, his face starting to turn purple from lack of air.

"I'm just a good-for-nothing." Leone said, as her fist shot forward; piercing straight through the man's stomach. The drug trafficker immidiately vomited a large amount of blood when Leone pulled her bloody fist from his stomach. The man staggered for a moment, before he fell forward into a puddle of his own blood. "That's why I get rid of trash like you."

"Come on Leone..." Tatsumi said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Let's free those girls...and bury your friend."

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

"That doctor you knew in the slums sure seemed nice." Tatsumi said, as he shoved his hands into his coat pocket.

"Yeah, he's pretty good for an old pervert." Leone said, walking with her hands behind her head. "He loves young girls, so he was thrilled to help them. With his help they can probably get over their drug addictions, and eventually maybe live normal lives."

"Heh, you're such a big softie, Leone." Tatsumi said with a grin, as he mock-punched Leone in the shoulder.

"It was just because my friend was amongst those girls." Leone said, scratching the back of her head.

"Your reason doesn't matter. So long as you gave those girls some hope." Tatsumi said, which caused Leone's golden eyes to widen.

"Tatsumi..." Leone breathed out, feeling a sudden pulse from where Tatsumi had bitten her. The busty blonde gazed at the man beside her, and decided it was time to finally tell him. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"What is it Leone?" Tatsumi asked, as he noticed that Leone had suddenly became very nervous.

"Back when we first met...when I was dragging you away from the shed where Sayo was...you kinda...bit my hand..." Leone said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tatsumi said in an embarrassed tone. "Is your hand okay now?"

"My hand is fine Tatsumi, but you biting me had an affect that you didn't know about." Leone explained, a sudden blush dusting across her cheeks. "When you bit me...you...marked me."

"Marked...you?" Tatsumi repeated in a confused tone, as he cocked his head.

"I'm sure you've noticed that because of **Lionel** I sometimes have animal-like tendencies." Leone said, causing Tatsumi to nod his head. "Well, one of those animal tendencies I retained is marking your...mate." When Leone said this Tatsumi's eyes shot open in realization. "When you bit me, you unknowingly marked me as your mate...and I can't stop thinking about you Tatsumi...My animal instincts are telling me to fulfill the mark and mate with you."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Leone." Tatsumi apologized, as he suddenly became very flustered. "I didn't mean to do that to you...I guess now I know why you've been so flirty with me."

"Please don't apologize Tatsumi." Leone said, pulling Tatsumi close. The young man squeaked in surprise when Leone pushed his head in between her massive breasts. "After getting to know you, I don't mind you marking me...in fact I really do want to mate with you." Leone removed Tatsumi's head from between her breasts and gently cupped his cheeks. "I think I'm starting to fall for you Tatsumi."

"W-What?" Tatsumi breathed out in complete shock. The young man's eyes widened when Leone started to lean forward, as if she were going to kiss him. "Wait! Leone we have to stop!"

"Why?" Leone asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow. "What's wrong Tatsumi? Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"No your beautiful! Stunning in fact!" Tatsumi said, which caused Leone to blush an even darker shade of red. "B-But I'm...with Akame. We started dating a little over a week ago."

"Oh, I know that." Leone said, causing Tatsumi's jaw to drop.

"How do you know?! We haven't told anyone yet!" Tatsumi asked nervously, he hadn't expected anyone to find out he was dating Akame yet.

"I kinda...watched you two have sex." Leone admitted, a shiver running down her spin as she remembered the two assassins making love. When Leone looked at Tatsumi she couldn't help but giggle, the poor boy was pale as a ghost. Seeing the young assassin so nervous and flustered made Leone want to tease him even more. So when Leone spoke it was in a breathy and lustful tone, as she leaned forward to give Tatsumi a better view of her cleavage. "I gotta admit it was pretty hot...I got all hot and bothered watching you two going at it, so I ended up playing with myself as I watched."

"L-Leone, we s-shouldn't be doing t-this." Tatsumi stuttered out, as the busty blonde pressed her body against his. The young man gulped when Leone's breasts pressed against his arm. "Akame will be m-mad if she finds out."

"Oh don't worry about her." Leone cooed in a seductive tone. "I'll handle Akame when the times comes. Plus..." Leone leaned forward so that she could whisper hotly into Tatsumi's ear. "I don't think she'll mind sharing..." Tatsumi moaned softly when Leone nibbled on his ear. "Well, I've marked you now as well." Tatsumi blushed bright red when he heard this. "Mmmm, that face you make is so cute."

"Leone, can this wait until we get back to base?" Tatsumi asked, avoiding the blonde assassins lustful gaze. "We can talk more there."

"Alright...but don't think you can weasel your way out of this." Leone said with a smirk, as she placed a kiss on Tatsumi's cheek. "Come on, let's get back and give our report. Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Sure let's go..." Tatsumi said, reaching up and touching the cheek Leone had kissed. _"I wonder if Akame will really be okay with this. She didn't seem upset when I told her about Mine, in fact she seemed open to the idea...I don't why, but I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen tonight."_

* * *

(Same Time; Park in the Capital)

"Damn that Chibul guy had way too much protection." Mine complained, as she sprinted through on of the capital's parks with Sayo and Sheele beside her.

"Well, at least we completed the matter safely." Sheele said, turning to smile at Sayo. "That was quite an impressive shot Sayo. I didn't know you could use a bow so effectively."

"Yeah, I was the best shot in my whole village. My father was a competitive archer and taught me everything he knew." Sayo said, as she slung her bow over her shoulder. "I used to do a lot of the hunting for our village, so I was really able to hone my skills."

"I'm glad I had a few specialty arrows lying around." Mine said, glancing at Sayo's full quiver. "Those incendiary arrows really came in handy."

"It was pretty smart to use the fire as a way to block the guards while we-" Sheele was cut off when someone crashed into the ground in front of them. The three members of Night Raid all leaped back to put some distance between themselves and the possible threat. "Is it an enemy?!"

 _"Who is she..."_ Mine thought, noticing that the girl was wearing the armor of a garrison guard. _"I didn't sense her presence at all...she's completely different from the other guards..."_

"I knew it..." The girl said in a dark tone. "You're definitely Sheele from the wanted posters...You're a member of Night Raid! And judging by your friends Teigu and that other girls leg, they're members of Night Raid as well! I knew waiting until nightfall would prove fruitful...At last..." A maniacal smile spread across the auburn-haired girl's face. "At long last, I've found Night Raid!" The girl let out a sadistic laugh. "I am with the capital garrison! Seryu Ubiquitous! In the name of justice...I sentence you all to death!"

"Sayo..." Mine said, as she glanced at the dark-haired girl. "You know what to do."

"Right!" Sayo exclaimed, running and leaping into the nearby treeline; seemingly vanishing into the darkness.

"She won't get away, you know?" Seryu said, as she glared at Mine. "After I kill you two, Koro-chan and I will hunt her down."

"Oh, she's not running away." Mine clarified, a grin spreading across her face as she unslung **Pumpkin** off her back. "She's just getting ready to attack...Because now that you've seen our faces...you either join us or die."

"There's no way I'm taking you three in alive." Seryu said, as she pointed at Mine and Sheele. "I will eliminate all of you!" Seryu's eyes hardened as she stared at the assassins. "My father died fighting evildoers like you! And your group killed my master and captain! I will never forgive you!"

"The you're willing to fight us. Fine by me..." Mine said, rotating **Pumpkin's** barrel so that it fired in fully automatic. Without warning, Mine opened fire on Seryu. "Those who make the first move are victorious!" However, Mine was surprised when Seryu made no attempt to dodge her volley of fire. "Did I get her?" When the smoke cleared it revealed that Koro had enlarged itself and acted as a shield, which absorbed all of Mine's shots. "Tch, figures...things can never be easy."

"Mine, that's a teigu!" Sheele exclaimed, as she unsheathed her **Extase**.

"Yeah, and it's a biological type as well..." Mine said with an annoyed huff. "This is gonna be tough."

"Eat this!" Seryu yelled, raising two tonfa guns and opening fire on the assassins. But Mine and Sheele were prepared for this, and retreated to a safer distance. _"Tch, they're too far away for these to be effective."_ Seryu then turned to her teigu. "Koro! Prey!" The biological teigu roared as it raced towards Sheele, it's massive mouth open revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. But Sheele remained calm and stood her ground. Suddenly, a silent whistling sound filled the air, then something impacted the side of Koro's head. Upon closer inspection, Seryu realized that the object was an arrow. The arrow in Koro's head began to flash rapidly, before it exploded. _"Explosive arrows! That other girl must have retreated into the trees so that she could fire at us without being seen!"_ With a portion of its head missing, Koro staggered backwards. Sheele took this opportunity and chopped the teigu in half with her **Extase**.

"I'm sorry..." Sheele said, as she stalked towards Seryu. But instead of showing fear, Seryu grinned wildly. There was a sudden rumbling behind Sheele, and she turned to see that Koro was back onto his feet and he looked extremely upset. But before the teigu could attack, Mine blasted it at near point blank range. Koro was sent flying forward by Mine's attack.

"Remember Sheele..." Mine said, running up to the purple-haired woman. "Biological teigu have hidden cores somewhere in their bodies. They keep regenerating until you destroy them."

"What a pain." Sheele said, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Koro. Arms." Seryu ordered, immidiately huge, muscular arms replaced Koro's usual stubby arms.

"God, that's just fucking wrong..." Mine said, as she cringed at Koro's hideous appearance. "We only have one option now, Sheele."

"Got it." Sheele said, taking a defensive stance.

"Koro! Crush them!" Seryu yelled, as she pointed at both assassins. Koro charged towards Sheele and Mine, unleashing a barrage of attacks as it ran.

"Stay behind me, Mine!" Sheele exclaimed, sliding in front of Mine and raising **Extase**. The purple-haired woman grit her teeth as she used the giant scissors as a shield to block Koro's attacks. _"Hurry up Sayo! I need some help here!"_ Suddenly a piercing whistle sounded throughout the park.

"Reinforcements will be here in less than five minutes! It's all over for you Night Raid!" Seryu yelled with a crazy smile, as she lowered the whistle from her lips. However, Seryu screamed in pain when an arrow suddenly pierced her right hand, causing her to drop the whistle. The garrison guard hissed as she ripped the arrow out of her hand. "You bitch! Get out here and fight us! Stop hiding in the shadows!"

"First this bastard is unleashing a whirlwind of attacks, and now she's called for backup." Mine said, her eyes filling with determination. "Looks like we're in a real pinch now. Let's do this!" Mine leaped into the air and aimed **Pumpkin** at Koro. As if on cue another arrow struck Koro, but this time it was an incendiary arrow. The arrow struck Koro and bathed the biological teigu in intense flames. Koro howled in pain and stumbled backwards, as the flames cooked him alive. With Koro away from Sheele, Mine fired a massive beam of energy at the teigu. The combination of the fire and Mine's attack kicked up a large amount of smoke and debris.

"Her firepower increased!?" Seryu yelled in disbelief, as she watched chunks of Koro's body fly off. "But..."

"Damn it!" Mine grunted, landing back onto the ground. "That fucking thing is already regenerating...what a pain in the ass!"

"Don't underestimate the durability of teigus!" Seryu exclaimed in a cocky tone.

"Ah, but teigus are simply tools." Sheele said, as she burst out of the smoke next to Seryu. "If I take out the user, it'll stop!"

 _"Her and that other girl have been gunning for me since the start!"_ Seryu thought, backing away from Sheele.

 _"I finish her with my hidden skill!"_ Sheele thought, as she raised her **Extase**. The giant scissors suddenly began to glow with blinding light. "Ecstasy!"

"A golden light!" Seryu yelled, raising her hand to block the intense light. "What the hell is this!?"

"It is the end for you!" Sheele shouted, as she stabbed her scissors at Seryu. However, the garrison guard managed to block all of Sheele's strikes, just barely. _"She's quite strong!"_ Koro tried to help his master, but he was stopped when Mine shot a hole through his side.

"No sweetie, your fight is with me." Mine said, blowing the smoke off the end of **Pumpkin's** barrel. "I'm letting you go anywhere." Releasing a calming breath, Mine took aim once again. _"Now that I'm not in as much of a pinch, I can't finish this bastard off...But with Sayo's help I should be able to keep him occupied...and through process of elimination I think I've found where this thing's core is."_

"You're mine!" Sheele exclaimed, as she gave a particularly powerful thrust with her **Extase**. The strike was enough to knock Seryu off balance, and cause her to drop her tonfa guns.

"Shit!" Seryu screamed, seeing that Sheele's scissors were coming in for the kill. Seeing no other option, Seryu raised her arms to block the attack. With a sickening sound, both of Seryu's arms were severed clean off. The auburn-haired girl screamed in pain, as her arms gushed blood.

 _"She may have sacrificed her arms, but this next attack will finish her!"_ Sheele thought, as she sprinted in for the finishing blow.

"You will be..." Seryu yelled hysterically, raising one of her stump arms. Sheele's eyes widened when a gun barrel sprouted where Seryu's arm used to be. "Served justice!"

 _"Bionic upgrades!?"_ Sheele thought, as she prepared to use **Extase** to block the shot.

"This is a trick Captain Ogre taught me!" Seryu roared, aiming for Sheele's head. "Eat this!" But before Seryu could shoot, another quiet whistling sound rang out. A moment later an arrow pierced Seryu's shoulder, which caused her shot to go wild. "Gaaaaah! I fucking hate you! When I get my hands on you...I will feed you to Koro piece by piece! I'll take my sweet time hacking all of your limbs until your just a bloody fucking stump!"

"Shut up." Sheele said cold, as she sliced the bionic upgrade in half. "It's over now..."

"I'm not finished yet..." Seryu said, struggling to sit upright. _"When he uses it he overheats_ _and can't move for months...but I have to use it!"_ Seryu grinned wickedly and turned to her teigu. "Koro...Berserker!" The biological let out a deafening roar as his body began to morph and change. Koro's body became even more muscular and took on a blood red hue. The teigu somehow became even more intimidating than before. Once his transformation was complete, Koro released a roar so powerful that it caused Sheele, Mine, and even Sayo to cover their ears.

 _"Damn it, this bitch had a hidden ability too!"_ Mine thought, barely able to think with Koro's piercing wail assaulting her ears. But Mine was so distracted by Koro's roar that she couldn't stop herself from being captured by the beast. "Shit!" Mine grunted in pain as Koro's fist tightly wrapped around her small body.

"Mine!" Both Sheele and Sayo yelled simultaneously.

 _"I have to do something!"_ Sayo thought, as she reached for an arrow. But Sayo cursed when she realized she only had one arrow left, and it was an explosive one. _"Mine's way to close! She'd get caught in the explosion! Sheele, it's all up to you!"_

"Crush that pink-haired bitch! I want to see her pop!" Seryu yelled in an insane voice, a crazy smile on her face. Koro followed his master's order, and began to crush Mine to death. Mine screamed when she felt her left arm shatter. The pain was so intense that tears began to fall from Mine's eyes. "Good! Kill her!"

"Keep your hands off my friend!" Sheele screamed, using **Extase** to slice through both of Koro's arms. Mine crashed into the ground battered and beat, but alive. "Looks like I made it in time."

"Thank you, Sheele." Mine said, as she clutched her broken arm. But Mine's relief was shot lived, as a gunshot rang out. Mine's eyes widened when she saw blood spraying from Sheele's chest. _"No! No! No! No! NOOOOO!"_ Off to the side a manically smiling Seryu laughed, as a still smoking gun barrel poked out of her mouth.

"My body...won't move..." Sheele muttered weakly, feeling her entire body go numb. The purple-haired woman could faintly hear rumbling footsteps approaching, and she knew that Koro would attack her any second.

"Justice...has been served!" Seryu shouted, as Koro moved in to finish Sheele off.

 _"What do I do!?"_ Sayo panicked, clutching the explosive arrow in her hand. _"If I fire Sheele will be taken out by the explosion, and there's no way I can get close enough to attack with my sword!"_ Sayo's mind raced as she came to a grim realization. _"I'd rather Sheele die a quick and painless death than be eaten by that thing!"_ With her mind made up, Sayo quickly readied her explosive arrow. As Sayo took aim, she could swear she Sheele nod her head and smile. _"I'm so sorry Sheele...Mine! Tatsumi! Please forgive me!"_ With tears streaming down her cheeks, Sayo let the explosive arrow fly.

Time seemed to slow down as Sayo's arrow took flight. After less than half a second, Sayo's arrow struck Sheele in the back. Both Seryu and Mine's eyes widened as they watched the arrow begin to beep rapidly. Koro was now mere inches away, his teeth poised to sink into Sheele's vulnerable body. The teigu was unaware that he was about to chomp on a live grenade. Sheele gave Mine one last smile, before her life would end in a glorious explosion.

 _"I'm glad that in the end...I could be of some use..."_ Sheele thought, as she closed her eyes and prepared for the ball of fire to consume her. The purple-haired couldn't help but smile, as she remembered her precious memories with Night Raid over the past few years. _"Night Raid is truly where I belonged...It was my true home...I had fun...Sorry Tatsumi...but I won't get to hold you close anymore...Goodbye everyone...I loved you all!"_ Then Sayo's explosive arrow went off in massive ball of fire. The explosion blew both Sheele and Koro away. Nothing remained of the purple-haired woman, and half of Koro's head was missing.

"SHEELE!" Mine screamed in agony, slowly rising to her feet. "You bitch! How dare you hurt Sheele! How dare you make Sayo mercy kill her!" Mine was beyond enraged as she limped towards Seryu. "Even if my arms are broken...I will kill you!"

"There they are!" A group of guards yelled, as they ran towards Mine. "They're still fighting! Call for more help!"

 _"Shit! I have to move!"_ Sayo thought, grabbing three flash grenades out of her pack. With speed she didn't know she had, Sayo leaped out of the tree and raced towards Mine. Sayo pulled the pins on the grenades and hurled them towards the approaching guards. Mine saw the grenades land and quickly shielded her eyes. The grenades went off in a blinding flash of light that rivaled the Sun. With the guards blinded and stunned, Sayo threw Mine onto her back and sprinted off back into the treeline. As both assassins escaped, Sayo couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Mine...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Sayo..." Mine said, as she held in her own sobs. The pinkette fisted Sayo's shirt, feeling an overwhelming rage fill her. "We'll get our revenge..."

"Yes..." Sayo said, her eyes hardening. "Yes, we will."

Back in the park, the newly arrived guards were finally able to see again. Immidiately the guards began to investigate the area. After some searching, all the guards found of Sheele were **Extase** , a puddle of blood, and some scorch marks.

"Damn, what a fucking mess." A guard commented, observing the bloodied and battered park. The guard then turned to the auburn-haired girl who was sitting against her teigu. "Oi Seryu, you okay?" But the guard cringed when all her received in reply was insane laughter.

"HAHAHA! Daddy..." Seryu said, as she raised her two stump arms towards the sky. "I defeated a villain! I shed the light of justice on the world! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly Koro whined and Seryu turned to her teigu. "I'm sorry Koro, that bitch with the bow didn't leave anything for you to eat. Don't worry you'll get to taste Night Raid flesh some day."

* * *

(Two Hours Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

The only sound that could be heard was the falling rain. All the members of Night Raid stood in stunned silence, as they let what Sayo and Mine had told them sink in. Sheele, one of their own, had died. At least Sayo was able to give her a quick and painless death, but Sheele was still gone and it left a hole in all of their hearts. Everyone wept silent, bitter tears, as the cold rain soaked them all to the bone.

"Where..." Tatsumi's voice broke the silence that had fallen over everyone. "Where's the one who did this? Mine! Sayo!" Tatsumi walked up to both girls and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Tell me where she is!?"

"Wait." Najenda said, stopping Tatsumi before he could do anything rash. "What are you planning Tatsumi?"

"What else!?" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he turned to glare at Najenda. "I'm gonna train my ass off! Then...Then when Mine's arm is healed...We're gonna form a plan...and her, Sayo, and I are going to kill Seryu and avenge Sheele!"

 _"Tatsumi..."_ Mine thought, not able to hold in her sobs anymore. _"I know you were just doing your duty...and we're wanted criminals...I know this...but you killed Sheele...and you'll be coming for the rest of us...so in_ _that case...Seryu Ubiquitous! I swear on my life I will shoot between the eyes myself! I will avenge my friend!"_

"Sheele's death...will not be in vain." Najenda said, as she tightly clenched her fist. "Now the empire knows that it takes a teigu to fight a teigu. From now on we'll only have to face more teigu users. So, to look at it another way...this is an opportunity to collect more of them! This only marks the beginning of our life-and-death struggle."

* * *

(Same Time; Skies to the South of the Capital)

A woman with pale blue hair smiled, as the danger beast she was riding neared the capital. Esdeath relished in the thought of fighting new prey. Night Raid, hopefully they would prove to be worthy foes. "Capital I'm home."

* * *

 **And done! I know most of you probably hate me right now, but I never planned to save Sheele and that didn't change. I just have too much planned because of Sheele's death, so I couldn't change that. I'm sorry if you wanted Sheele to live, but I'm not here to save everyone. So what did you guys think?! Love it!? Hate it?! Don't** **care!? Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics.**

 **P.S. I between chapters for this fic, I watched several different anime. I won't list them all and say why I liked them, but I will give you my favorites and my personal score for them. If you want to see the full list check out my profile.**

 **1\. Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry (8.7/10)**

 **2.** **Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai (8.65/10)**

 **3\. Trinity Seven (8.8/10)**

 **4\. No Game No Life (8.9/10)**

 **5\. Highschool DxD (8.5/10 This is for 18+ only. Lot's of nudity, so don't watch if you're under 18)**

 **So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	8. Chapter 8 Comfort

**Hey guys, I'm back with the first quick update chapter. There will be one more after this one, so you all have that to look forward to. We've officially passed 500 followers, which is totally amazing! Well I'm glad a majority of you liked the last chapter, and how I handled the Mine, Sheele, and Sayo vs. Seryu fight. This chapter will mainly deal with the after effects of Sheele's death, and how it has affected the members of Night Raid. There will also be a lemon this chapter, so look forward to that. So with all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Four Days Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

Four days had passed since Sheele's death, and Night Raid's members were still recovering from the devastating loss. But they were assassins, and they had a very important job to do. So even with one of their members gone, life went on. There had been a small funeral for Sheele the day after she died, and a grave was set up for her next to Ieyasu's. Mine's right arm had been broken by Koro, which meant someone had to help her with most daily tasks. This also meant that she was banned from any training or strenuous activities until her arm was healed. Sayo had also been slightly traumatized by the events of the horrible night. It was the new assassin's first mission, and she already had to make a horrible and desperate decision. Najenda had ordered Sayo to take some time off to recuperate and come to terms with what she had done. But the silver-haired woman didn't like how upset Sayo looked, so she discretely ordered that one person monitor her at all times and stop her from doing anything rash.

 _"I can't believe she's really gone..."_ Tatsumi thought, his emerald eyes were filled with sadness as he chopped fruit for lunch. _"I know that dangers that come with this job...and that any of us can die at any moment...but I never thought anyone would actually..."_

"Damn it!" Tatsumi released a heavy sigh when he heard Mine yell from behind him. The pinkette was trying to eat with her one good arm, but her dominant arm had been broken so it was difficult for her to hold her spoon steady. Every time Mine would try to eat her food, her hand would start to shake and she would drop whatever was in her spoon. "Why'd my right arm have to break!?"

"Here Mine." Akame said, scooping up some food and offering it to Mine.

"I don't need you to feed me, so just leave me alone." Mine said, as she let out an annoyed huff. "I'm not a child."

"I know you're not a child, but it's starting to get cold Mine...and Tatsumi made this just for you." Akame said in a sympathetic tone, once again offering Mine the spoonful of food. At the mention of Tatsumi's name, Mine glanced at the young man then back at the food on her plate.

 _"Tatsumi did go out of his way to make me this...he even made everything just the way I like it."_ Mine thought, as she clenched her good fist. _"I don't want to be rude...it's not like I'm happy that he made food just for me or anything..."_ Sighing in defeat, Mine leaned forward and opened her mouth. "Fine."

"Thank you." Akame said with a small smile, placing the spoonful of food into Mine's mouth.

 _"Even though Sheele was killed...Akame acts as cool and collected as before..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he watched Akame feed Mine out of the corner of his eye. _"But I know she's hurting on the inside...everyone is...When we're alone, Akame rarely leaves my side...At night she practically clings to me, and I swear I feel her tremble sometimes...Leone has taken this pretty bad as well...She works so hard during the day...but then at night sits in the meeting room and drinks by herself...I know she's just trying to take her mind off Sheele..."_ Tatsumi suddenly stopped cutting and looked down at his hand in disgust, the same hand Seryu had held when she lead him through the slums. _"That girl...I knew there was something off about her...I should have followed my gut and taken her out when I had the chance...Then maybe...No, I can't think like that. Sheele wouldn't want me blaming myself for what happened..."_ Tatsumi grit his teeth and tightly balled his fist. _"Now...I truly understand how dangerous this line of work is."_

* * *

(That Night; Manor Outside of the Capital)

 _"Our mission this time isn't a civilian request, but an order from the revolutionary army."_ Tatsumi thought, sneaking through an unlocked window on the large manor's top floor. Leone followed behind Tatsumi, as both assassins quietly ran through the house's halls. _"Our targets are the Kobore_ _Brothers, a couple of civil servants. They're two thugs who enjoy being spoiled by the minister. However, the boss told us they're very capable at their jobs..."_ Both assassins came to a stop outside a dining room on the manor's first floor. Peeking inside, Tatsumi and Leone spotted their targets sitting down for dinner. The Kobore Brothers were laughing and drinking, unaware that their lives were about to ended. _"Our success on this mission will undermine some of the empire's power, so we have to succeed!"_

"You ready?" Leone whispered, as she glared at their targets.

"Yeah, let's get this done." Tatsumi replied, slowly unsheathing his sword. Nodding at each other, both assassins rushed into the dining room. Tatsumi quickly covered the first brother's mouth and stabbed him clean through the chest. Before the second brother had a chance to react, Leone leaped over the table and snapped his neck. Once Tatsumi was sure his target was dead, he released the corpse from his grasp. However, the dead body fell forward face first into the table. The sudden impact caused a bottle to fall off the table and smash onto the floor.

"We have to go now!" Leone hissed, as she grabbed ahold of Tatsumi's hand. "Someone definitely heard that!" The blonde assassin nearly yanked Tatsumi's arm out of its socket, pulling him out of the room. As if on cue, a quiet voice called out as soon as Leone and Tatsumi exited the dinning room.

"Daddy? Uncle?" A young boy muttered, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the dinning room. "What was that loud noise..." The young boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. His father face down on the table, blood staining his clothes and the floor beneath him. And his uncle, head lolled back and eyes rolled into the back of his head. "H-huh?" The young boy stood horrified for a moment, before he ran up to his father and began to shake him. "D-Daddy! Daddy! Please wake up, daddy!"

 _"Son of a bitch! I didn't know he had a kid!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he grit his teeth. An overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over Tatsumi.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Both assassins had stopped next to a smaller stream to rest for a few minutes. While Leone refilled her canteen, Tatsumi sat at the edge of the stream and stared at his bloody sword. Tatsumi sighed and laid the sword down on the ground next to him.

"Damn it..." Tatsumi muttered to himself, staring down at his trembling hands. "I thought I was finally getting used to this job...but when that kid screamed like that..." The young assassin gazed at the bloody sword next to him with a frown on his face. "Even though he took advantage of people...he was still a good father." Tatsumi once again picked up his sword and watched as the blood stains slowly dried. "These stains...on my soul...they'll never come off...no matter how hard or long I scrub..." Leone watched from off to the side, as Tatsumi got a distant look in his eyes. The busty blonde assassin hated seeing Tatsumi like this, and was starting to worry about him. Sighing lightly, Leone smiled and pulled Tatsumi in between her massive breasts.

"You called me a softie, but you're even worse then me." Leone said sweetly, as she rested her head on top of Tatsumi's. The busty blonde wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's back and pulled him close. "I'm starting to worry about you, Tatsumi."

 _"You're the one I'm worrying about."_ Tatsumi thought, remembering the solemn look he had seen in Leone's eyes as she would drink alone in the dark. Leone was surprised when Tatsumi didn't immidiately try to push away from her. Normally Tatsumi would get flustered and begin to struggle whenever she held him like this. But this time Tatsumi allowed Leone to hold him close. It was strange for Tatsumi, because he was starting to get used to Leone treating him like this, and he had to admit he liked it. Not the whole being shoved in between her breasts thing, even though the perverted part of his brain absolutely loved the feeling of Leone's luscious jugs. No, Tatsumi simply enjoyed being held by the busty blonde. Tatsumi always felt so safe and comfortable whenever Leone held him like this. Sure, he loved being held by Akame and he loved holding her close. But the way Leone held him was different, it was kinda like how a big sister would comfort her younger brother.

"Hey, Leone." Tatsumi said, as he looked up at the blonde, his emerald eyes meeting her gold one. "Can we stay like this for a little while."

"I don't know..." Leone said, placing a finger on her chin appearing to be in deep thought. "What would the other's think if they saw me holding you like this? Plus, I really shouldn't be babying you like this. But..." Leone suddenly sat down and turned Tatsumi around in her arms. The blonde wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's waist and held him close. "For you Tatsumi, I can make an exception."

 _"This is how Sheele held me..."_ Tatsumi thought, before a small spread across his face. _"She must have been watching us...Ever since I joined Night Raid she's_ _been looking out for me."_ Tatsumi let out a content sigh and leaned closer to Leone. "Hey Leone, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything you want." Leone said, closing her eyes and resting her head on top of Tatsumi's again.

"How did you end up in this line of work?" Tatsumi asked, as he turned to look at Leone.

"Hmm, there's not much to that actually." Leone said, shrugging her slightly shoulders. "I killed some guy I didn't like, and then I was scouted by the revolutionary army. That's pretty much the whole story."

"Really? That's it?" Tatsumi questioned, as he quirked an eyebrow. "Then how did you get **Lionel**?"

"Heheh, there's not much to that story either." Leone explained, rubbing the back of her head. "I haggled with some black market dealer and got this belt dirt cheap. I didn't even realize it was a teigu for weeks."

"Damn, that's one lucky find." Tatsumi said, which caused Leone to chuckle.

"Yeah it was...apparently if the person wearing **Lionel** isn't on the same wavelength they can't transform. That perverted black market dealer must not have realized that." Leone said, glancing down at the teigu around her waist.

"So, why did you become an assassin?" Tatsumi asked, as he saw a small smirk spread across Leone's face.

"My first taste of bloodlust was an some aristocratic asshole who made a game of stomping kids from the slum with his horse." Leone replied, clenching her fists in Tatsumi's lap. "I didn't like that, so one night I snuck into his house and killed him. But I wouldn't be satisfied by simply killing that bastard, I had to teach him and all his rich friends a lesson. So instead of killing him immidiately, I tied him up and brought him down to the stables. There I made his prized horse stomp him to death, the same horse he used to trample all those kids. After that I tied his corpse up to his horse and had the thing drag his bloody body through the capital, you know to send a message to the other rich assholes."

"Leone..." Tatsumi breathed out, shocked at how brutal Leone's first kill had been. "At least you took that scumbag out. You did the right thing."

"That's what I keep telling myself...but the truth is Tatsumi...I couldn't get enough after that." Leone said, sensually licking her lips. "I love the feeling of crushing villains who are full of themselves...I love seeing the look in their eyes right before I kill them...the look of absolute fear and regret." Leone suddenly pulled Tatsumi closer and whispered into his ear. "But the Minister is my ultimate prey. He's so puffed-up and arrogant, that I get chills when I think of killing him. With Night Raid's help, I'm gonna bring peace to everyone...I'll kill the Minister in way more gruesome than any method he's come up with."

 _"She's like a force of nature...I have a feeling nothing is going to stop her."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at Leone in awe. Then the vision of Leone dying flashed through Tatsumi's mind. _"That won't happen! I'll definitely make sure Leone lives! I want to help her achieve her goal!"_

"Well...I'm a good-for-nothing scoundrel, so I don't get down easily." Leone said, patting Tatsumi on the head before she stood back up. "No matter how sad you get, it's not going to bring back those you've lost. We should get going." After a quick stretch, Leone began to walk in the direction of their base.

"Yeah..." Tatsumi said, as he resheathed his bloody sword. _"It's true I can't bring back the dead...but I can still prevent any more of my loved ones from dying. I swear I'll do everything within my power to make sure no one else dies."_ Tatsumi stood up and turned to Leone. "Hey Leone..." Leone stopped in her tracks and turned to Tatsumi. "I'll make sure you survive and achieve your goal of killing the Minister."

"Thank you, Tatsumi." Leone said, smiling at the man she had growing feelings for. "With you by my side, I can't help but feel more at ease."

* * *

(The Same Time; Palace's Torture Chamber)

Deep underneath the capital's palace was a room constantly filled with pained screams and people begging for their lives to end. The room was dimly lit and smelled like a mixture of stale blood, sweat, and rotting flesh. Every inch of this horrible room was filled with devices and tools built for torture. In one corner of the room a masked man gouged a prisoner's eye out, while in the opposite end of the room another masked man repeatedly whipped at prisoner; the skin on his back bloodied and flayed. In the center of the room was a giant cauldron, in which prisoners who defied the minister were boiled alive.

"This is what happens to those who defy the minister!" An executioner said, as he dragged a naked woman by her hair towards the boiling cauldron. "Come on bitch! I want to hear you scream! Beg for your life!"

"What are you idiots doing?" A menacing voice said from behind the executioner. "Watching you all is making me sick."

"Who dares-" The executioner stopped immidiately when his eyes met the icy stare of General Esdeath, who was flanked by her three lackeys. "G-G-General Esdeath!" Upon this declaration all of the executioners and torturers immidiately bowed to the woman. "You've returned to us at last, general!"

"You're all awful at torture." Esdeath commented, as she gazed at the gruesome scenes around her. "It's truly disgusting." Esdeath snapped her fingers and massive chunk of ice formed over her head. The ice chunk fell into the cauldron of boiling water, causing it to cool considerably. "I've cooled the water a little, this will allow them to suffer even longer."

"We have so much to learn from you, general! Please teach us!"

"I don't have time to waist teaching you fools." Esdeath said, turning to leave the torture chamber. "Let's go you three."

"That's General Esdeath for you...truly ruthless and sadistic."

"Yeah...she's the embodiment of bloodlust and cruelty."

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Palace Thrown Room)

"General Esdeath." The young emperor said, looking down at the woman before him. "I must commend you on your conquest of the North. As a reward, I'll offer you ten thousand gold pieces."

"Thank you very much, emperor." Esdeath said, smiling up at the young boy. "I will humbly accept your reward, and send it to my soldiers who I left behind to guard the North. They will be most pleased." Esdeath bowed her head once again. "My emperor, I've heard rumors about insurgents possessing teigus. The best way to fight teigus ...is with teigus. Please gather six teigu users for me to lead. That is all that I will need." The emperor's eyes widened when Esdeath said this. "I will create a security squad of teigu users."

"But don't you already have three teigu users, your Three Beasts? You need six more on top of that?" The emperor asked, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Your highness, there's no need to worry. Simply grant Esdeath any of her requests." The minster said, shoveling a greasy piece of meat into his mouth.

"Hmmm, if you say so then I won't worry." The emperor said, as he nodded his head.

"Excellent. I will make the necessary arrangements at once." The minister said, a sinister smirk spreading across his face. _"Esdeath has no interest in political power. All she cares about is fighting and crushing her opponents. With me in charge, she can run as wild as she wants. She's my ultimate trump card in this game!"_

"I don't gold is enough for all of your efforts. I wish to reward you with something more." The emperor said, as he smiled at Esdeath. "Is there anything else you desire? A title? Land? Name anything you want, and I will do my best to obtain it for you."

"Well...if I had to choose something..." Esdeath said, a small smile on her face. "I'd like to find love."

"That makes sense!" The emperor exclaimed, pounding his fist into his palm. "You're at the marrying age, and you're still single."

"But don't you already have dozens of men falling at your feet?" The minister asked, as he gave Esdeath a skeptical look.

"Those are all merely...pets." Esdeath replied, chuckling under her breath.

"Well then, I'll have fun playing matchmaker!" The emperor said, as he gestured towards the Minister. "What about the minister here? He's a good man." The Minister nearly chocked on the food he was eating when he heard this.

"That is true, but..." Esdeath said, trying to hide the amusement on her face. "The Minister has extremely high blood pressure. I fear he might not last much longer."

"Well then..." The Minister said, his voice full of irritation. "What type of man are you looking for, general?"

"I've prepared a list..." Esdeath said, pulling a piece of paper out from between her breasts. "It's full of my criteria for my ideal man. If find anyone who satisfies my standards, then let me know."

"Very well then." The emperor said, as a servant handed him Esdeath's list. "I'll look over this, and get to work immidiately."

* * *

(Two Hours Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Damn it, I can't sleep." Tatsumi muttered to himself, walking through the base's quiet hallways. The young assassin glanced out the window at the falling snow. Tatsumi suddenly shivered as he wrapped a coat around himself. "Man, I wish Akame had slept in my bed tonight...she'd be able to keep me warm. *Sigh* Might as well get some water and head back to sleep." However, when Tatsumi entered the kitchen he was surprised to someone else already there. "Akame?" Tatsumi was surprised to see that Akame was holding a plate of dango. "Getting a midnight snack?"

"No..." Akame replied solemnly, as she stared down at the sweets on her plate. "These...were Sheele's favorite..."

 _"I see...they're an offering..."_ Tatsumi thought, his eyes filling with sadness. _"It's still hard to believe that Sheele is actually gone."_

"We're assassins, we operate in the shadows..." Akame said, as she released a light sigh. "So Sheele likely won't be in any of the revolutionary army's records, which means she won't receive any recognition for all the works she's done." Akame's grip on the plate suddenly tightened. "I'm going to remember her even if nobody else does. She was an airhead...but she was the kindest person not of all of us."

"I know." Tatsumi said, a sad smile spreading across his face. "She would always bring flowers to Ieyasu's grave, and I would see her out there praying sometimes."

"Yeah, that's sounds like something Sheele would do." Akame said, as she forced back a sob.

"You know Akame..." Tatsumi said, noticing that the red-eyed assassin was trembling slightly. "There's no one else around...so you don't have to act calm and tough anymore...you can cry if you want to..." Akame's eyes widened momentarily before tears started to stream down her cheeks. The sound of Akame's plate shattering on the floor filled the kitchen, as she embraced Tatsumi in tight hug. Akame latched onto Tatsumi while she sobbed into his chest.

"I've seen so many people die..." Akame said in between sobs. Tatsumi wrapped his arms around Akame's head and held her close. "But...I just lost one of my precious comrades! I'll never get used to this pain! It's so hard sometimes Tatsumi...I want to cry...I want to mourn Sheele more...but I can't let my feelings affect our next mission! So I have to put on a strong face! We work in the shadows! So if we can't handle loses like this then we're going to die!" Akame's voice suddenly dropped to a low whisper. "But if you died Tatsumi...I don't know what I'd do. I don't think I could go on if I had to bury you too."

"Akame..." Tatsumi said, cupping Akame's cheeks so that she could look up at him. The young assassin smiled as he wiped the tears from Akame's eyes. "I'm renewing my vow. I promise you I won't die! I will never make you mourn me!"

"Tatsumi..." Akame breathed out, as she clasped a hand over her heart. Tears threatened to fall from Akame's eyes again, but she managed to hold them back. Smiling up at Tatsumi, Akame pulled her lover in for a passionate kiss. When the assassins separated, Akame looked at Tatsumi with eyes full of emotion. "I love you, Tatsumi."

"I love you too, Akame." Tatsumi said, pressing Akame's head against his chest. "When the time comes...we're gonna see this new country together...with everyone's smiling face."

"Yeah." Akame said, as she nodded her head.

"If you want Akame, I can sleep with you tonight." Tatsumi said, locking eyes with his lover.

"No, I'm fine Tatsumi..." Akame said, as she shook her head. "But...there is someone you should be comforting tonight."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Akame?" Tatsumi asked in confusion, quirking an eyebrow. The young assassin was surprised when Akame gently pushed away from him, and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"You'll find out soon..." Akame said, as she stopped in the doorway. The red-eyed assassin turned to Tatsumi and flashed him a quick smile. However, Tatsumi was surprised to see a bright blush dusting across Akame's face. "Goodnight, Tatsumi."

"Wait, Ak-" Tatsumi tried to Akame what was going on, but she had already left. Sighing in defeat, Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head. "What was she talking about?" Tatsumi was still extremely confused as he walked back to his room. However, Tatsumi stopped in the doorway to the meeting room. He immidiately spotted a familiar sitting alone in the room.

Leone cringed slightly after downing another shot of sake. The busty blonde frowned as she poured herself another drink. Staring into her glass, Leone saw that her eyes were full of sadness. The strong alcohol helped to slightly dull the pain in her heart, but it couldn't fully erase it. Unlike many of the other members of Night Raid, Leone hadn't experienced the pain of losing a close friend before. Sure, a few of her friends had died but none of them were as close to her as Sheele was. Sheele was like a sister to Leone, and her death hit the blonde particularly hard. It was the first time she had to say goodbye to someone so close. After Sheele's death, Leone had quickly turned to drinking alone. She always did it at night so the others wouldn't find out and worry about her. The alcohol numbed her pain, while she reminisced all the good times she had with Sheele. But tonight Leone was surprised to sense another presence in the room with her.

"Mind if I join you?" Leone turned her head slightly to see Tatsumi standing in the doorway.

"Knock yourself out." Leone said solemnly, gesturing to the chair next to her. Tatsumi nodded and took the seat next to the blonde. "Here..." Leone said as she filled a glass for Tatsumi. "Drink up."

"But, I'm not old enough to drink." Tatsumi said, as he stared down at the drink in front of him.

"You're an assassin kid, normal rules like that don't apply to us. So you might as well enjoy that while you still can." Leone said, quickly downing her drink in go. The busty blonde savored the burning sensation in her throat. "Plus...it helps take the pain away."

"Really?" Tatsumi asked skeptically, as he gave the drink of quick sniff. He recoiled slightly at the extremely strong scent.

"Yeah, a couple of those and you'll start to feel better." Leone said, pouring herself another drink.

"If you say so..." Tatsumi said, as he raised the drink to his lips. After taking a calming breath, Tatsumi copied Leone and downed the drink in single shot. That...proved to be a mistake. Immidiately, Tatsumi began to cough and sputter as the extremely strong alcohol burned his throat. "What the hell?!"

"Don't worry, the first one's always a little rough." Leone said, downing another drink before she poured another for her and Tatsumi. "Here..." She offered the fresh cup to Tatsumi. "Try it now, I promise it won't be as bad."

"No way!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he pushed the drink away and stood up from his seat. "That shit is nasty!"

"But...it's working right?" Leone asked, casting a glance over at Tatsumi. "You can feel it already, right?"

"What are you-" Tatsumi suddenly stopped when he began to fell sort of lightheaded and woozy. Without warning Tatsumi plopped down back into his seat, his cheeks tinged red. "Whoa, it feels like the room is spinning."

"Told you this was good shit. It's hits you real quick, especially for a newbie like you." Leone said with a toothy grin, pushing the drink back towards Tatsumi. "Now drink up! I promise it won't be as bad this time."

"Ah, what the hell." Tatsumi said, as he downed the fresh drink. To Tatsumi's surprise the sake wasn't nearly as bad this time, in fact he found it oddly sweet. There was still a strong burning sensation when swallowed, but it far less intense. "Wow...you were right Leone...this stuff is actually pretty good."

"It fucking better be! This shit is expensive as hell!" Leone said, downing yet another drink. "Don't worry kid, I'll make a drinker out of you in no time!"

"So..." Tatsumi said, as Leone poured him another drink. "You still look pretty sober...you've had more drinks than me, so shouldn't you be more drunk than me?"

"Heh, you underestimate my alcohol tolerance little boy." Leone replied, swirling the drink in her hand. "I'm a seasoned drinker kid, so it takes quite a bit to get me buzzed...plus **Lionel** gives me a natural defense against toxins, that includes alcohol sadly."

"That must suck." Tatsumi said, as he offered his empty cup to Leone.

"Not really..." Leone said with a grin, filling Tatsumi's glass back up. "It just means I drink more without all the consequences."

"I see..." Tatsumi said, as stared down down into his full cup. As Tatsumi stared at his reflection in the alcohol, Akame's words from early flashed through his mind.

 _"But...there is someone you should be comforting tonight."_

 _"Was she talking about Leone?"_ Tatsumi thought, glancing at the busty blonde out of the corner of his eye. Leone appeared to have a smile on her face, but he could see that her eyes were full of sadness. Taking a deep breath, Tatsumi downed his drink. "Hey Leone...are you okay?"

"Huh?" Leone muttered, as she turned her head to look at Tatsumi. "Where'd this come from all of a sudden?"

"Well, earlier you said that drinking helps take pain away." Tatsumi replied, staring down into his empty cup. The young assassin's grip on the glass tightened slightly. "Ever since Sheele died you've been acting weird. You're all happy and energetic during the day, but at night you sit alone in here and drink."

"So you noticed me, huh?" Leone said quietly, as she rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't want to worry you all...Yeah, Sheele's death did hit me pretty hard. That girl was like a sister me, ya know? After we had her funeral I cried in my room for a few hours. But eventually I remembered what an old widow had told me. Her husband had been framed by the Minister and his goons. They sentenced him to death, and executed him in public to set an example. The old widow said she was so distraught that she turned to the bottle. She said it helped numb the pain and made her forget. I had always drank for fun and to get plastered, but damn if that woman wasn't right. After a few drinks I didn't feel as bad, the pain started to fade slightly. There was still a dull ache in my heart, but it wasn't nearly as bad."

"Leone...I understand exactly what you're going through right now." Tatsumi said, scooting closer to Leone and placing his hand on her knee. "But this isn't the right way to deal with the death of a loved one. Sheele wouldn't want to see you so sad. Sheele helped me finally get over Ieyasu's death. Now it's my turn to help you get over Sheele's. I'm here for you Leone, we're all here for you. So if you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on I'm here."

"Heh, that's supposed to be my line." Leone said, as a few tears escaped her eyes. Immidiately Leone angrily wiped her tears away. "Damn it...you're right. I must look pathetic right now. Sheele wouldn't want me to be acting like this. She'd want me to keep my head held high and keep moving forward with my life...Thank you, Tatsumi. It still hurts knowing that Sheele is really gone, but I guess all I really needed was someone to talk to."

"Like I said I'm always here for you Leone." Tatsumi said, pulling Leone in for a hug.

"You know Tatsumi...there are other ways to get rid of the pain in our hearts." Leone said, as she gently pushed Tatsumi away and locked eyes with him.

"Huh? What are you-" Tatsumi was cut off when Leone captured his lips in a passionate kiss. In his slightly inebriated state it took Tatsumi a few moments to realize what was happening, but when he did his eyes shot open. Tatsumi quickly gripped Leone's shoulders and pushed her away. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm kissing you." Leone replied in a confused tone, as she tilted her head slightly. "What? Did you not like it?"

"I-It's not that I d-didn't l-like it..." Tatsumi mumbled, a fierce blush spreading across his face. "But I told you that I'm with Akame."

"Who do you think gave me permission to kiss you?" Leone asked, which caused Tatsumi's eyes to widen.

"Wait...Akame said it was okay..." Tatsumi said, earning a nod from Leone.

"I spoke with her two days ago, and she was okay with the idea of sharing you..." Leone said, as she gently gripped Tatsumi's hand. "As long as I truly loved you...and don't hog you all to myself."

"Why would Akame agree to something like that?" Tatsumi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's because she realizes how dangerous our job is, and she doesn't want any of us to die with any regrets." Leone replied, as she squeezed Tatsumi's hand. "When you told her that Mine would fall in love with you-"

"Wait, Akame told you about that!?" Tatsumi exclaimed, his eyes filling with panic. "She told you about my visions?!"

"Only a little bit." Leone said, as she slowly shook her head. "She said you'd tell me when you're ready. All she told me was that you had vision before you came to the capital, and that in one of the things you saw Mine said that she loved you."

"Oh...that's all she told you." Tatsumi said, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "That's not all that I saw...but she's right Leone...I'll tell you everything when I'm ready."

"It's fine Tatsumi, I'm in no rush to find out." Leone said with a smile, as she leaned her head against Tatsumi's. "But back to what I was saying before. When you told Akame about Mine, she started thinking about possible ways for all three of you to be together. If Mine does fall in love with you like you said, Akame didn't want to stop her from being with you. She didn't want Mine to die, and never be able to show her love to you. Akame eventually decided she could try sharing you, because she knows how big your heart is, Tatsumi. So when I went and talked with her, she was more than happy to try this out."

"Wow...I'm surprised Akame agreed to something like that." Tatsumi said, a small smile spreading across his face. "But that actually does sound like something she's come up with. She really cares about all of us, and hates seeing the ones she loves sad."

"So what do you say, Tatsumi?" Leone asked, as she leaned closer to Tatsumi. Her golden eyes locked with Tatsumi's. "Will you help relieve this aching pain in my heart?"

"Akame is really okay with this?" Tatsumi replied, earning a quick nod from Leone. "Ah...what the hell?" The young assassin closed the distance between them, and captured Leone's lips in a fiery kiss. Leone was briefly caught of guard by the sudden kiss, but she quickly recovered and returned it with just as much passion. Fireworks went off in Leone's heart, because she was finally kissing the man she had been pinning over for weeks. The kiss became even more heated when Tatsumi slipped his tongue into Leone's mouth. Leone moaned into the kiss as her tongue met Tatsumi's. The busty blonde ran her fingers through Tatsumi's hair while the assassins locked lips. After a few more moments both assassins separated, both of were panting slightly with a intense blush across their faces. "Let's...continue this in my room."

"Alright, let's hurry." Leone said in a husky tone, as stood up from her seat. Tatsumi yelped in surprise when Leone suddenly picked him bridal style. In a flash Leone sprinted out of the meeting room, and headed straight for Tatsumi's room. Leone reached Tatsumi's room in no time and kicked the door open. Closing the door behind her with her foot, Leone quickly tossed Tatsumi onto the bed. Moments later, Leone hopped onto the bed and straddled Tatsumi's waist. The busty blonde waisted no time and kissed Tatsumi once again. As the two assassins kissed, Leone's hands wandered Tatsumi's body. Akame's training was definitely paying off, because Leone loved what she was feeling. While Leone's hands roamed his body, Tatsumi's hands snaked down to Leone's waist. Tatsumi took a moment to calm his racing nerves and lowered his hands down to Leone's firm ass. Deciding to test the waters, Tatsumi gave Leone's ass a quick squeeze. He was surprised at just how soft the blonde's cheeks were. It seemed like Leone enjoyed Tatsumi's touch, because she broke their kiss to let out a low moan. A sultry smile spread across Leone's face as she looked at Tatsumi with lust filled eyes. The busty blonde could feel Tatsumi's growing erection pressing against her thigh. "Well, looks like someone's getting a little eager."

"N-No...I-I just-"

"You're just so adorable when you're flustered." Leone said, leaning forward and placing several kisses on Tatsumi's neck. The young assassin let out a soft moan, as Leone's soft lips left a fiery trail of kisses up his neck. A pleasurable shiver ran down Tatsumi's spin when Leone hotly whispered into his ear. "You're not the only one who's eager right now." Tatsumi groaned when Leone ground her hips against his erection. "I've been waiting for this Tatsumi, and I can't wait much longer."

"You sure about this Leone?" Tatsumi asked, as he tried to hold back a moan. "You really want to do this with me?"

"Of course..." Leone replied, gently running her hand down Tatsumi's cheek. "And it's not because of the mate mark anymore, that only affected my primal urges. But over the past few weeks I've been able to really get close to you Tatsumi, and I meant what I said a few days ago. I'm starting to fall in love with you Tatsumi. What you said by the stream earlier only made my feelings for you grow even stronger. So please Tatsumi, make love to me to just like you did with Akame. Show me how much you care for me, like you did with her."

 _"Wow, Leone is really serious about this."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared up at the blonde. The young assassin's heart was thundering in his chest. Tatsumi felt a familiar feeling in his heart, the same sensation he feels whenever he's with Akame. _"Holy shit...I think I'm in love with Leone and Akame. I've been captivated by Leone ever since I first met her when I came to the capital. Well, I won't make the same mistake I made with Akame. I'm not gonna take Leone's feelings for granted and make her wait. I'll show her how much I care for her."_

Tatsumi caught Leone off guard when he lunged forward to capture her lips. The young assassin pushed himself off the bed so that he was now on top off Leone. As the assassins carried out their makeout session, Tatsumi slowly began to undress Leone. He gently tugged off her scarf and boots, dropping them onto the floor next to his bed. Next, Tatsumi pulled down Leone's pants, leaving her only in her lacy black panties and tube top. But when Tatsumi tried to slip off Leone's tube top, he felt the busty blonde forcefully push him onto his back. Leone once again straddled Tatsumi, the sudden movements causing her large breasts to bounce around in her top. The busty blonde had a lustful smirk on her face, as she trailed her hands up Tatsumi's muscular form.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Leone teased, wagging her finger at Tatsumi. "If you want to see my girls you're gonna have to start showing some skin too." Leone gripped the bottom of Tatsumi's shirt and slowly lifted it up, revealing inch after inch of Tatsumi's skin. The busty blonde's mouth began to water as she unveiled lean frame, easily spotting the new muscles produced from Akame's special training. "There we go. That's much better. But..." Leone grabbed the top of her tube top and pulled it down a few inches, exposing even more of her cleavage to Tatsumi. "If you want me to unleash these puppies you gotta lose the pants big boy." The busty blonde could tell that the young man was dying to her breasts, so she decided to tease him just a little bit. Leone began to unbuckle Tatsumi's belt, but did it at an agonizingly slow pace. After almost a full minute, Leone had dropped Tatsumi's belt amongst the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Tatsumi had to bite his bottom lip to hold in a groan when Leone pulled down his zipper with her teeth, her face brushing against his growing erection. Deciding she had teased Tatsumi enough, Leone pulled off his pants in one swift motion. Leone's smirked widened when she saw the bulge straining Tatsumi's boxers. "That's what I wanted to see...For being such a good boy I thing you've earned your reward."

Time seemed to slow for Tatsumi, as Leone grabbed the bottom of her black tube top. Then with one fluid motion, Leone took off her top, exposing her bare breasts to the man she loved. Tatsumi's reaction was everything Leone had hoped for. The young man simply stared at Leone with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. Tatsumi couldn't believe the beautiful sight before his eyes. Leone's massive tits were absolutely perfect, and were just an arms reach away. The large melons of flesh seemed to defy physics. They showed absolutely no hint of sagging despite their size, and would bounce and jiggle with every motion Leone made. Tatsumi yelped in surprise when one of Leone's hands snaked into his boxers and began to slowly stroke his erection.

"Well it seems like you're ready, and I know I'm definitely ready." Leone said, as she hooked her fingers into her black panties. It was then Tatsumi noticed just how wet Leone was. There was a distinctive wet patch in her panties, and a small stream of her juices ran down her thighs. Leone pulled off her panties, finally fully nude in front of Tatsumi. The young man took a moment to admire Leone's woman, before he helped the busty blonde take off his boxers. Once Tatsumi was shed of his last piece of clothing, Leone once against took her position straddling his waist. Leone leaned forward, her bare breasts squishing against his chest, and gave Tatsumi a brief, but passionate, kiss. "It's think it's time we got to the main event." Leone gripped Tatsumi and guided it towards her entrance. "Let's become one Tatsumi, and take care of the pain in our hearts."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Leone." Tatsumi said, his hands resting on the blonde's hips. "You don't have to rush anything."

"Just be gentle, Tatsumi." Leone then said something that Tatsumi wasn't expecting. "It's my first time."

"R-Really? I'm your first?" Tatsumi asked, as his eyes slowly widened.

"Yeah, I've been saving myself for the man I love." Leone said, slowly dropping down onto Tatsumi's cock. The busty blonde hissed slightly as Tatsumi began to fill her. "There were a few rough times where I needed money real bad, and I would briefly consider fucking a guy for a quick buck. But I knew I'd never be able to forgive myself if I did that. I wanted my first time to be special..." Leone smiled warmly as a few tears escaped her eyes, Tatsumi was now fully inside her. "I wanted it to be with the man I loved."

"Leone..." Tatsumi breathed out, as he locked eyes with the blonde. After what Leone had just told him, there was no longer any doubts in his heart. "I love you."

"Oh Tatsumi!" Leone exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck and hugging his tightly. "I love you too!" Leone buried her head into the crook of Tatsumi's neck, and simply enjoyed being in his embrace. After a few minutes the discomfort Leone was feeling started to fade and was being replaced by pleasure. "Okay...I think we can start moving now Tatsumi."

"Alright, I'm gonna start pulling out then." Tatsumi said, as he began to slowly pull out of Leone, the blonde let out a throaty moan at the sudden movement. Once only the tip was left in, Tatsumi thrust back into Leone's core. "Fuck, you're tight Leone."

"God! This feels amazing, Tatsumi!" Leone moaned, beginning to grind her hips to met Tatsumi's thrusts. The busty blonde was loving the pleasure she was experiencing, but she wanted more. "Faster! Fuck me harder Tatsumi!" Responding to Leone's wishes, Tatsumi began to rapidly piston into Leone's pussy. The blonde screamed ecstasy, as her back arched in pleasure. Tatsumi's rapid and powerful thrust caused Leone's tits to bounce wildly. Taking this golden opportunity, Tatsumi reached forward and grabbed a breast in each hand. Tatsumi immidiately began to mold and grope Leone's breasts, eliciting another loud moan from the blonde assassin.

"Damn, you're tits are fantastic Leone!" Tatsumi groaned out, as he squeezed Leone's nipples. "Now I know why Lubbock is willing to risk his life just to get a peak."

"Mmm, don't worry Tatsumi..." Leone moaned out, bouncing in time with Tatsumi's thrusts. "You're the only one who will see my breasts from now on."

"That's right..." Tatsumi grunted, as he grabbed ahold of Leone and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. "You're my girl now...this body is mine and no one else can have it."

"Yes! It's all yours whenever you want it!" Leone screamed, feeling her first orgasm of the night wash over her. The busty blonde shivered as pleasure coursed through her whole body. Tatsumi acting so possessive had turned Leone on immensely. Leone had a fierce blush on her face and was panting slightly "You're the only man who can satisfy me!"

"You're my mate. I won't let anyone else touch you." Tatsumi said, before he captured Leone's lips in a fiery kiss. Both assassins' tongues immidiately met and began battle for dominance. As the assassins continued their liplock, Tatsumi's hands snacked down and began to play with Leone's bouncing tits once again. The busty blonde suddenly broke their kiss to let out another moan.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" Leone exclaimed, experiencing her second orgasm of their lovemaking session. "You're amazing Tatsumi!"

"You feel so good Leone!" Tatsumi said, as he changed their position once again. Leone was now on her hands and knees, and Tatsumi was thrusting into her from behind. Leone couldn't contain her moans, because of the pleasure she was feeling from the new position. The busty blonde rocked her hips back in time to meet Tatsumi's thrusts, and in no time both assassins had a steady rhythm going. But eventually Tatsumi could feel that his own orgasm was rapidly approaching. The young assassin leaned forward and began to fondle Leone's swaying breasts, as he increased the speed of his thrusts. After a few more minutes, Tatsumi could feel himself coming close to the edge. "I'm gonna cum Leone!"

"Inside! I want to feel your seed inside me!" Leone shouted, feeling another orgasm coming on.

"I'm cumming!" Tatsumi yelled, as he buried himself to the hilt inside Leone. The young assassin grunted in pleasure, his seed spraying inside Leone. Tatsumi's cum filling her sent Leone crashing over the edge into her own orgasm. Once both assassins came down from their orgasmic high, Tatsumi slowly pulled out of Leone; some of their mixed juices spilling out of her. With a content sigh, Tatsumi flopped back onto the bed. Leone soon joined Tatsumi, drawing lazy circles on his chest. "Damn, that was fantastic Leone."

"Mmm, you said it..." Leone said in a sultry tone, placing a kiss on Tatsumi's cheek. "I love you, Tatsumi."

"I love you too, Leone." Tatsumi said, as he smiled at his new blonde lover.

"Well if you're up to it, I think I can go for a few more rounds." Leone said, reaching down and slowly stroking Tatsumi's cock back to life.

"For you Leone, I could go all night." Tatsumi said with large smirk on his face, as brought Leone in for a kiss. As both assassins got lost in world of lust and pleasure, they completely forgot the pain in their hearts.

* * *

 **And done! Damn this chapter took way longer to get out than I intended, sorry about that guys. But school and work seriously got in my way. So Leone and Tatsumi are officially together now! I hope you all enjoyed the lemon! So what did you guys think?! Love it!? Hate it?! Don't care!? Let me know. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics.** **Hopefully the last quick update chapter won't take nearly this long to get out. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	9. Chapter 9 Kill The Three Beasts

**Hello my loyal readers, I'm back with the last quick update chapter. This chapter will be a fairly long one, because this chapter will have Tatsumi and Bulat's fight against the Three Beasts. I'll say this right now, the fight will play out fairly similar to canon UNTIL Tatsumi gets Incursio. Once Tatsumi gets Incursio the fight will be different. Also since you all know what Tatsumi's Incursio armor, and its anime evolved form, looks like I'm not going to bother describing them too much. So you all have that to look forward to. With all of that, let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Demonic Voice"**

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(The Next Morning; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Oi, Tatsumi!" Lubbock called out, as he knocked on the door to Tatsumi's room. "It's almost ten o'clock, man! Get your lazy ass outta bed!" Receiving no reply, Lubbock knocked on the door once again with a little more force. "Did you forget I'm training you for a few hours!? Then we've gotta get back so you can train with Akame!" Still not hearing anything from Tatsumi, Lubbock let out an annoyed huff. "Fine! I'm coming in then! Don't start bitching when I tossed you out of bed!" Lubbock grabbed the doorknob, and roughly yanked Tatsumi's door open. But after taking a few steps into the room, Lubbock realized why Tatsumi hadn't answered him. Tatsumi's head was currently buried in between two pillows...the pillows being Leone's massive breasts. Lubbock stood frozen in place, gazing in stunned silence as Tatsumi did what he had dreamed of doing ever since he had met Leone. Hanging his head in defeat, anime tears began to pour from Lubbock's eyes "W-What...Why...Why is he so fucking lucky?!"e

"Lubbock..." An angry voice hissed, causing Lubbock's entire body to go rigid. Slowly raising his head, Lubbock yelped in fear when he saw that Leone had a single eye cracked open. Leone's gaze was filled with irritation and anger, letting Lubbock know that she wasn't happy about his sudden intrusion. "You will say nothing to the others about what you saw." Leone's voice was deadly serious and held no room for argument. "If I find out you told someone before Tatsumi and I are ready...I will literally stomp your balls into a bloody pulp. Do you understand?" Lubbock rapidly nodded his head, as he tried to stop himself from shaking. "Good. Now would you keep it down? I'll wake Tatsumi up in a few minutes, I want to cuddle with him a little longer."

"A-Alright..." Lubbock stuttered out, as he turned around to leave the room. "I'll w-wait for him at the training field." As Lubbock exited the room, Leone hugged Tatsumi closer to her body. Lubbock released a heavy sigh, closing the door behind him. The green-haired man clutched a hand over his racing heart. "I thought I was going to die right there...And Leone definitely meant what she said...I have to keep my big mouth shut."

"What's up with you Lubbock? It's looks like you just met the grim reaper, or something." The sudden voice caused Lubbock to nearly jump out of his skin. He looked up to see Mine staring at him. Mine had her hands on her hips, and was quirking a pink eyebrow. "And why are standing outside Tatsumi's room?"

"I-It's nothing!" Lubbock replied, frantically waving his arms. "I just came to tell Tatsumi to wake up because we have some training to do, but he wouldn't answer me!"

"Oh...then I'll wake him up for you." Mine said, as she reached for the doorknob.

"NO!" Lubbock exclaimed, completely blocking the door. "He did eventually wake up, and said he'd met me at the training grounds! So there's absolutely no reason for you to go in there!"

"You're acting really weird Lubbock." Mine said in a suspicious tone, as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "You're not trying to hide something from me, are you?"

"N-NO! Of course not!" Lubbock shouted immediately, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Why would I hide something from you Mine!?"

"Hmmm..." Mine hummed, as she analyzed Lubbock and tried determine if he was lying or not. _"He's definitely nervous right now...Rubbing the back of his head...Not looking me in the eyes...Tapping his foot...Yeah, he's definitely hiding something...but what? Did he walk in on Tatsumi doing something weird? Oh my God! D-Did Lubbock catch Tatsumi touching himself!?"_ Mine's entire face burned bright red, as she imagined Tatsumi pleasuring himself...to images of herself of course.

"O-Oi Mine..." Lubbock said, noticing that Mine's face was turning redder by the second. "You okay? Because you're looking really red. Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh..." Mine muttered, as she realized she had been caught daydreaming. "N-No! I'm fine! Shut up!" With an annoyed huff, Mine stormed off down the hallway. _"Lubbock was definitely hiding something, and I will find out what!"_

"What the hell was that all about?" Lubbock said, watching Mine slam the door behind her as she entered her room. "Well whatever, that was really fucking close..." Lubbock released a heavy sigh, and began to walk towards the training grounds. As Lubbock walked through the halls, he glanced out a window and saw Akame attacking a group of practice dummies. "Something doesn't add up...I thought Akame and Tatsumi were getting really close. I mean they've been practically inseparable for the past few days...so why was he with Leone? I thought for sure he'd hook up with Akame..." A perverted grin suddenly spread across Lubbock's face, and he began to rub his hands together. "I have a feeling that something very sexy is going on between those three. Hmm, I'll definitely get to bottom of this."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later; Night Raid's Training Grounds)

"You took your sweet time, lover boy!" Lubbock called out when he spotted Tatsumi walk onto the training grounds.

"Oi, don't call me that when the others are around!" Tatsumi hissed, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. "I thought Leone warned you about telling the others?"

"Yeah she did, but she never said I couldn't tease you." Lubbock replied with wide smirk. "So..." The green-haired boy nudged Tatsumi with his elbow. "How was Leone, man? Was she an animal in the sheets? How were her tits? Come on man, I need some details!"

"*Sigh* There's no way I'm telling you anything." Tatsumi said, taking a step back. The young man crossed his arms over his chest. "Leone would never forgive me if I blabbed about our love life, especially to you."

"Love life, eh?" Lubbock muttered, as he rubbed his chin. "So you do really love Leone, this wasn't just a one time thing?"

"Of course!" Tatsumi replied, taking offense to what Lubbock had said. "I'd never sleep with Leone and then just abandon her. I care for her too much. I love her."

"Good...that's what I wanted hear." Lubbock said, as a small smile spread across his face. "Because if you were actually planning on abandoning Leone..." Lubbock flexed his index finger, and Tatsumi was suddenly wrapped in **Crawstail's** wires. The incredibly strong wires were slightly digging into Tatsumi. "I would have had to kill you..." Tatsumi grunted in pain when he was released from the wires. The young assassin quickly stood up and glared at Lubbock. "Lesson one Tatsumi: You must find a way to lure your enemies into your traps. Now look down."

"What are you..." Tatsumi said, glancing down at his feet. The young man's eyes widened when he saw that he was currently standing on top of one of Lubbock's wires. "When did I-" Then realization suddenly struck Tatsumi. "When you nudged me...you knew I'd step back on to your wire?"

"Yep!" Lubbock replied with a cocky grin. "Deception is an assassin's most important tool, especially when it comes to setting traps. If you can deceive your enemies, they'll easily fall into any traps you set."

"Looks like I have a lot to learn then." Tatsumi said, as he rolled his shoulders. "Well teach as much as you can, before I have to go train with Akame."

"Alright, let's get to work." Lubbock said, gesturing to a table that was set up behind them. "I have a bunch of different traps set up over here."

Over the next two hours, Lubbock taught Tatsumi as much as he could about trap setting. He showed Tatsumi how to creatively hide traps and their trip wires and triggers, dig a pit fall trap and add spikes if he wanted to injure or kill his target, create homemade traps and explosives, defuse and disarm traps, and predict enemy movements so you know where to set up your traps.

"Basically, everything is up to your imagination." Lubbock finished his lecture, as he began to put his equipment away. "Your traps can be as simple or complex as you want, it depends on what you have available and how much time you have."

"Damn, some of these things are pretty intricate." Tatsumi said, examining a dummy mine Lubbock had used to demonstrate the proper defusal method. "There's so many little parts."

"Like I said, a trap can be as simple or intricate as you want." Lubbock said, as he finished packing away his supplies. "So..." Lubbock glanced over his shoulder at Tatsumi. "You and Leone, huh?"

"Ugh, you're still on this?" Tatsumi complained, handing the dummy mine back to Lubbock. "Yes, we're together. What's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal..." Lubbock said, as he put the dummy mine into his pack. "I just thought you and Akame were getting pretty close...always thought you two would end up together." Lubbock's comment had the desired, Tatsumi immidiately froze in his tracks. The green-haired man smirked as he watched Tatsumi's shoulders tense, and a cold sweat break out on his brow. _"Gotcha!"_

"Well...you see...Akame and I are..." Tatsumi began to sputter, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Yes..." Lubbock hummed, as he took a step closer to Tatsumi. "You and Akame are what?"

"*Sigh* Look..." Tatsumi said, glancing around the training grounds to make sure no one was there. Not seeing anyone, Tatsumi suddenly grabbed Lubbock by his jacket and pulled him closer. When Tatsumi next spoke his tone was serious, which showed that he wasn't playing around. "You don't breath about this anyone...you already know about Leone and me, so I might as well tell you this so won't snoop around."

 _"Holy shit, he's a scary as Leone!"_ Lubbock thought, as he flinched because of Tatsumi's intense gaze.

"I'm in love with both Akame and Leone." Tatsumi explained, causing Lubbock to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "And...I'm currently dating both of them." As soon as these words left Tatsumi's mouth, Lubbock's eyes shot open. "Akame was the one to suggest it."

"W-What are you talking about?" Lubbock asked, as he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. "Are you seriously telling me that you're dating two incredibly hot chicks?"

"Pretty much." Tatsumi replied, causing Lubbock to deadpan. "I love both of them, and I want them to be happy. If they're okay with sharing me I don't have a problem with it."

"Are you kidding me!?" Lubbock exclaimed, as he fell to his knees; tears falling from his eyes. "Why!? Why is always you!? How come your so lucky?!"

"Okay..." Tatsumi said, slowly back away from Lubbock, who had now curled into the fetal position. "I'm gonna go start my training with Akame now...so I'll catch you later Lubbock." Tatsumi sweatdropped as he watched Lubbock slowly rock back and forth, muttering the word 'why' over and over again. _"Damn, he really needs to get a girlfriend."_

* * *

(30 Minutes Later; Night Raid's Alternate Training Grounds)

"RAAAAGH!" Tatsumi roared, as he charged towards Akame. Both assassins clashed their practice swords, and began to push the other back. At first it seemed like Akame had the advantage, but her eyes widened when Tatsumi suddenly began to overpower her. With one last strong push, Tatsumi sent Akame skidding backwards. Tatsumi didn't give Akame time to recover, as he rushed in to finish her off. But Akame wouldn't be defeated so easily. The red-eyed assassin dug her feet into the ground to stop herself, and raced towards Tatsumi. Once again Akame and Tatsumi crossed swords and battled for dominance. However, this time Akame was prepared for Tatsumi's new strength. The battle was at a stalemate for a few moments, but Akame came out ahead when she kicked out one of Tatsumi's legs. The young assassin grunted as he fell down to one knee. When he looked up, Akame's sword was in his face.

"Impressive...very impressive." Akame said with a small smile on her face. "You almost had me there."

"Again..." Tatsumi breathed out, standing up on weary legs. The young assassin was panting heavily and looked on the verge of collapse. "One more time, Akame!"

"Tatsumi, you should really take a break." Akame said, as she lowered her weapon. The red-eyed assassin was worried her lover might actually faint, because he was pushing himself so hard. "I don't want you passing out from sheer exhaustion."

"I can't rest now." Tatsumi said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Don't worry about me Akame, I'm fine. I promised you, right? That you'd never have to mourn me? For me to keep that promise and to brighten our future, I need to become stronger. So please, come at me as if this were a real fight." Tatsumi readied his practice sword and sprinted towards Akame. "Here I come!" However, Tatsumi had to duck underneath a punch that came out of nowhere. He looked up to see Bulat grinning at him. "What the hell, Bro?"

"Nice reflexes Tatsumi." Bulat compliment, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You said you wanted this to be like a real fight, so I thought I'd throw in obstacles to make sure you were paying attention to your surroundings. It's good to see that you were paying attention, because an enemy can come from anywhere at anytime." Bulat quirked an eyebrow as he watched Tatsumi dust himself off. "You're way more into this than usual...what's up?"

"Nothing really..." Tatsumi replied, stopping briefly to catch his breath. "I just want get stronger as fast as possible..." Tatsumi turned to smile at Akame. "I did promise Akame that I'd survive not matter what, and that we'd welcome in the new empire together. And I intend to keep that promise."

 _"Tatsumi..."_ Akame thought, as her heart began to beat faster. The red-eyed assassin clutched a hand over her heart, a slight blush marking her cheeks. _"I love you so much."_

"Now that is manly!" Bulat exclaimed, slapping Tatsumi on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward. "You're really growing up, Tatsumi!" Bulat whipper Tatsumi around so that he could look him in the eyes. "If you want to become stronger than team up with me!" Bulat smiled brightly and gestured to himself with his thumb. "I'll train you the right way!"

"Bro..." Tatsumi breathed out, as he felt inspired by Bulat's words. The young assassin turned to Akame, wordlessly asking for her permission to go.

"*Sigh* Go on..." Akame said, a small smile spreading across her face. "I'm pretty beat anyways, so you can take over Bulat."

"Alright! Our first lesson starts right now!" Bulat yelled, as he grabbed a spear. "Now follow me, Tatsumi!"

"I'm right behind you, Bro!" Tatsumi cheered, chasing after Bulat.

"Good luck, my love..." Akame whispered, as she watched Tatsumi and Bulat run off to prepare for their training.

* * *

(4 Hours Later; Mountains North of Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Holy crap..." Tatsumi breathed out, scanning over the vast mountain range that lied before him. "I've never been this far from base before...man it's getting really foggy too."

"This area is a fake mountain." Bulat explained, as he glanced back at Tatsumi; who was lagging slightly behind. "It's one of the most dangerous areas in the capital region, and it's crawling with danger beasts."

"You don't say..." Tatsumi muttered, feeling a chill run down his spin. Following his instincts, Tatsumi immediately dove to the side. A moment later a massive tree branch swung where he had just been standing. Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw a swarm of treelike danger beasts marching towards him and Bulat. Quickly unholstering his pistol, Tatsumi shot the danger beast in its large red eye. The monster howled in pain, before it stumbled of the narrow pathway they were on, crashing and tumbling down the mountain to its death. "Shit! There's a lot of these things!"

"Once again, you're instincts and reflexes are truly improving, Tatsumi." Bulat compliment, as he readied his spear. "These are tree beasts, and they usually attack in packs like this. Don't let your guard down or they'll eat you, got it?" Bulat grinned as he stabbed clean through a tree beast. "This mountain is crawling with danger beasts that specialize in mimicry. You'll develop your eye for battle even further here."

"Fuck...there's a lot more than we thought." Tatsumi said, noticing dozens of other danger beasts entering fray. Some were shaped like rocks, while others looked like various plant life Tatsumi took aim and took out several more danger beasts with his pistol. Loading a fresh magazine in his weapon, Tatsumi turned to face Bulat. "We better get to work before their numbers get out of hand."

"Agreed, their numbers are starting to worry me as well." Bulat said, as he killed two danger beasts with a single thrust of his spear. "Let's share any edible meat we collect with the nearby village. This hunt will help them out a lot, so do your best!"

"That's my, Bro!" Tatsumi cheered, dual wielding his sword with his pistol. "Let's kick some danger beast ass!"

* * *

(Same Time; Outskirts of the Capital Region)

"Tch, this village state is deplorable as well." Former Minister Chouri said, as he stared out the window of his carriage at miserable state of the village around them. "And the empire claims to be on the people's side, ha what a farce."

"It's because you care for these people so much, father..." Supia said with a bright smile. "That you'd even consider returning to this den of snakes. I think it's very honorable of you."

"I should have never let Honest convince me to retire." Chouri said, as he released a heavy sigh. "This nation is now falling apart around us. It's gotten so bad that I now have to go to the capital and give Honest a piece of my mind."

"And I shall protect you father!" Supia cheered, tightening her grip on her lance.

"You've grown into such a fin young woman." Chouri said, as he smiled at his daughter. "Alas, your only fault is that you're far too daring for any man to want as a wife."

"S-Shut up!" Supia exclaimed, slapping her father on the arm. "That has absolutely nothing to do with this!"

"Heh, sorry." Chouri said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"*Sigh* It's al-" Supia stopped when she noticed three figures on the road ahead of them. "What the hell?"

"Are they more bandits!?" Chouri exclaimed, glaring at the three men in front of their carriage. "There's only so much social disorder I can handle!"

"I'll get rid of them like before!" Supia yelled, as she hopped out of the carriage, lance at the ready. Chouri's bodyguards rallied around Supia, as she advanced towards the three imposing men. "Alright everyone! Stay sharp!"

"Daidara." The tall man with a mustache said.

"I got it." Daidara, who was a man as large as Bulat, said as he reached for the double-bladed axe on his back. _"Teigu, double-bladed broad ax, **Belvark**." _

"Here we come!" Supia roared, as her and the bodyguards charged forward. But in one massive swipe, Daidara had bisected all of Chouri's guards and had severely injured Supia. The young girl grunted in pain as she clutched the deep laceration on her stomach. Supia collapsed to her knees, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. _"How...How is he so strong...if only...I could use my lance."_

"Oh my...well done young lady." The youngest looking man said, crouching in front of Supia. "I'm impressed you didn't actually die from one of Daidara's attacks..." A sadistic smile spread across the boy's face, as he slowly pulled a knife out of his jacket. "But...if you'd known what was coming next...you might have figured it was better to simply die."

"Y-You bastards..." Supia muttered, as she coughed up a mouthful of blood. _"I have to try something!"_ Trying one last ditch effort, Supia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small dagger. But she was very weak from her injury, so her surprise attack was slow and not very powerful. The boy grinned wickedly as he grabbed Supia's wrist, to stop her attack. In one motion, the boy broke Supia's wrist. "AHHHH!"

"My, my, looks like you still have some fight in you." The boy said, kicking Supia so that she'd fall onto her back. With an evil look, the boy slowly pressed his foot into Supia's wound. The girl screamed in pain, as blood gushed from the cut. "I was going to give you a drug to help dull the pain while I did this...but since you tried to get one last attack in on me, I think I'll skip numbing the pain and get right to work." Supia could only scream in horror as the boy leaned closer, his knife inches away from her face.

"Y-You!" Chouri exclaimed, as he cowered away from the man standing before him. "You're all officers from the empire!"

"That's right, sir." The man said, bowing slightly. "I've long admired your honorable political strategies."

"Then..." Chouri yelled, as he gestured to the carnage around him. "Why would you attack me and my men!?"

"Our master's orders..." The man said, a blade extending from his sleeve. With one slash, the man decapitated Chouri. "Are absolute...no exceptions."

"Man! I took down fifteen of them!" Daidara laughed, as he holstered **Belvark** onto his back. "Awesome! All this experience is gonna make me stronger!"

"Hush up, and start scattering the flyers!" The mustached man said, grabbing a stack of flyers with Night Raid's insignia on them. "Daidara, help me now!"

"The Minister sure has a tiring way of doing things." Daidara said, as he lazily threw the flyers. "He should just redirect the blame for the deaths like he always does."

"That tactic won't work on civil servants protected by the great General Budo's army." The mustached man said, placing several flyer on top of the bodies scattered around.

"Oh! I get it now!" Daidara exclaimed with a large grin. "It's finally our turn to step into the spotlight!"

"I already explained that several times before." The mustached man said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! Hey! Liver! Daidara! Look! Look!" The boy cheered, running up to both men. "Ta-da!" The boy held suddenly held up the severed face of Supia, blood still dripping off it. "I'm adding another one to my collection!"

"God, your hobbies are still as sick as ever, Nyau." Daidara said, as he looked away in disgust.

"I hope you killed that poor girl." Liver said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hahaha! She died of shock while I was still cutting it off!" Nyau said, as he carefully put the face into his jacket.

"Good, there's no loose ends then." Liver said, turning to face his partners. "Let's head back. I'll cook for us in celebration of a job well done."

"N-No thank you...I'm fine." Nyau muttered, as a chill ran down his spine.

"Your cooking is deadly as a teigu!" Daidara yelled, remembering the revolting taste of Liver's cooking. "Your food is so bad even Master Esdeath passed out for a few moments last time!"

"You don't have to worry this time." Liver said, as he began to walk back towards their base. "I gave it a subtle tang by adding the saliva of an evil bird."

"Ah! What the fuck!? Don't go putting shit like that in!" Daidara screamed, imagining the horrible meal that Liver was going to make.

* * *

(The Next Night; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Good, you're all here." Najenda said, as she took her usual seat in Night Raid's meeting room. "I have some bad news for your all, so brace yourselves." Najenda leaned forward and raised one finger. "The first, we've lost contact with our regional team."

"Regional team?" Sayo repeated with a confused look on her face.

"The empire is quite vast." Akame explained, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "We focus our efforts on the capital, but there's other assassin teams that work throughout the region."

"We're investigating it now, but it's most likely that they were all wiped out." Najenda said, a solemn look on everyone's face. "Prepare yourselves for that possibility."

"We should definitely bolster our bases defenses." Lubbock suggested, earning a quick nod from Najenda. "Okay, I'll expand the are of my threads." Lubbock then turned to grin at Tatsumi. "You can help me too, put those skills I taught you to use."

"Alright, we can start after the meeting is over." Tatsumi said, as he put his hands in his pockets. "I've been itching to make some traps of my own."

"Now that our enhanced defenses are settled, let's continue with our previous discussion." Najenda said, her eyes hardening. "Esdeath has finished squashing the resistance in the North...and has returned to the capital."

 _"Esdeath..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he rubbed his chin. _"Why does that name sound so familiar...as if I've met her before. Could she be connected to my future somehow? I didn't see or hear anything about her in any of my visions...Well whoever she is, she works for the capital so that makes her my enemy."_

"That was much quicker than we anticipated." Akame said, releasing a light sigh. "That woman sure is troublesome."

"Yeah, she's always been a thorn in our side." Lubbock said, as he scratched the side of his head in irritation. "Every move we make she somehow hinders us."

"Fortunately it seems like most of Esdeath's men have stayed up North to keep order." Najenda said, resting her head on her fist.

"Then she won't be making her move to crush the rebel army any time soon." Bulat said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue what she's planning next, but I have a bad feeling that we're somehow involved." Najenda said, taking out a cigarette and placing it in her mouth. "Right now she's spends her days and nights in the torture chambers instructing the guards on her methods." Pulling out her lighter, Najenda turned to Leone. "You have a special job, Leone. Go to the capital and find out what Esdeath is planning."

"I got it!" Leone cheered, as she pumped her fist in the air. "I've always been curious as to what kind of person she is."

"She's an extremely dangerous enemy, who's guilty of mass murder on an epic scale." Najenda warned, slightly biting into the end of her cigarette. "So, please be careful."

"I got it, I got it." Najenda said, as she shook her head. _"Heh heh, then that means...she's someone I can take out if the I have the chance. The despicable, sadistic general they call the 'empire's strongest.' She's just as worthy of death as the Minister!"_ Leone was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a sudden tug on her arm. She looked down to see Tatsumi staring at her, worry in his eyes.

"The boss is right, Leone..." Tatsumi whispered, his grip on the blonde's arm tightening slightly. "I have a bad feeling about this Esdeath woman...so please be careful. If sense any danger don't hesitate to retreat. I don't know what Akame and I would do if we lost you before we could even give our relationship a chance."

"How can I say no to that face?" Leone said, as she held Tatsumi close. "Don't worry Tatsumi, I'll be cautious and I will fall back if I sense anything wrong. I won't be dying any time soon, so you don't have anything to fear."

"Thank you, Leone." Tatsumi said, smiling up at his blonde lover.

"The final thing is..." Najenda said, as she raised a third finger. "There have been a string of murders targeting civil servants in the capital. So far, four civil servants have been killed...along with over sixty of their guards and family members." Najenda reached into her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper with Night Raid's insignia on it. "The main problem is these fliers with 'Night Raid' written on them have been scattered around the crime scenes."

"They're so obviously imposters, it's quite laughable really." Bulat said, crossing his arms over his chest. "They must be trying to pin the murders on us."

"But people aren't stupid enough to fall for this, are they?" Sayo asked, as she glanced at the paper in Najenda's hand. "I mean this totally isn't our style, taking credit for our work like that."

"It was like that at first." Najenda said, releasing a heavy sigh. "But now more and more people are starting to believe the rumors. With each incident the strongest guards were all killed. The latest victim, former minister Chouri, lost almost thirty of his most powerful guards...and his daughter, who was trained at the Temple of the Imperial Fist. People believe that we're the only ones who could possibly do this much damage and get away with it."

"So our opponents equal us in strength." Akame mused, as she rubbed her chin. "That must mean they posses teigus." Akame hung her head as she lost herself in thought. _"Such powerful enemies...could it possibly be my sister Kurome?"_ As if on cue, Akame felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up to see Tatsumi smiling at her. Tatsumi's warm smile caused a wave of comfort and reassurance to wash over Akame.

"All of these victims were innocent men and women who simply didn't like the way the minister was running the empire. Which made them all people the minister would despise." Najenda explained, lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag. "Which means the minister had them killed...and is blaming us for it."

"They're trying to lure us in to a fight...not a bad strategy." Bulat said, as he nodded his head.

"None of the victims had any affiliation with the rebel army. They were all simply concerned for their country." Najenda said, tightly balling her fists. "All of them were the sort of civil servants we'd need in our new nation. We can afford to lose anymore people like them. I think we need to find these imposters and grind them into dust! Let me hear your thoughts!"

"I...I don't know anything about politics but..." Tatsumi said, as he clenched his fist; a look of fiery determination in his eyes. "Just the fact that they're abusing Night Raid's name for their dirty work...and disrespecting Sheele...it pisses me off!"

"Bingo!" Bulat cheered with a toothy grin. "You said it, Tatsumi!" Following Tatsumi and Bulat's exclamations, the rest of Night Raid joined together in a cheer.

"Good, then everything is in order!" Najenda said, standing up from her seat. "We'll show these bastards what happens when you use an assassin's name without permission...and disgrace our fallen comrades!" Slinging on her jacket, Najenda turned to face her assassins. "There are five civil servants who are likely the next targets. But of those five, based on who is leaving the palace, we've managed to narrow it down to two choices. Team One will be Akame, Lubbock, and Sayo."

"You think I'm ready boss?" Sayo asked sheepishly, as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Yes, you're ready..." Najenda said, smiling softly at Sayo. "Plus, you'll have Akame and Lubbock with you...so there's no need to worry."

"Yes boss!" Sayo exclaimed, as she saluted to Najenda.

"Alright, then Team Two will be Bulat and Tatsumi. Both teams will guard their respective target." Najenda said, taking one last puff of her cigarette before stomping it out.

"Where's our civil servant located?" Tatsumi asked, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"A giant luxury passenger ship docked at the Grand Canal. The Dragon Ship."

* * *

(The Next Day; Grand Canal)

"Damn, that is one huge fucking ship." Tatsumi muttered, walking up the gangway towards the towering ship. None of the other passengers and guests could see it, but Bulat was actually walking in front of Tatsumi; the large man was invisible thanks to **Incursio**. Tatsumi groaned in annoyance as he adjusted his tie. Because Tatsumi was going undercover, he had to blend in with the partygoers that were attending the Dragon Ship's launch ceremony. Finally making his way onto the deck, Tatsumi immidiately began to blend in with the large crowd. Carefully making his way through the crowd, Tatsumi stopped when he saw a table full of drinks and food. _"I am kinda nervous right now, so I guess one drink couldn't hurt. Damn Leone, making me like this stuff."_ Grabbing a glass, Tatsumi savored the burn as he downed his drink. Once Tatsumi realized that the drink was far less potent than what Leone had given him, he grabbed a second glass and began to mingle amongst the crowd. As Tatsumi observed the elegantly dressed partygoers one person stuck out to him, but Tatsumi only managed to get a quick glimpse of the person. From what Tatsumi saw the person appeared to be a younger boy, but what struck Tatsumi as odd was that the boy had a small devil's tail and horn, and was clutching a box close to his chest. _"Hmm, that kid was kinda suspicious. He's someone to look out for._ " Releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi took a sip of his drink. "Man this is actually a pretty ritzy party." Tatsumi jumped slightly when he felt a hand suddenly pat his back, but when he turned around no one was there.

"You're posing as the son of a wealthy landowner, so don't act so impressed by the capital's wealth." Bulat said quietly, still invisible with **Incursio's** help. "You have to act the part so you won't stick out."

"Yeah, you're right Bro." Tatsumi muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head. _"Just remember what Mine taught me. I have to blend in and not draw unwanted attention to myself."_

By now the party was starting to make its way inside the ship. Tatsumi lingered behind to give the capital once last look before the boat departed on its maiden journey. Glancing down, Tatsumi spotted a large crowd had gathered around the docks to watch the ship as it set sail. Sighing, Tatsumi turned around and leaned against the ship's railing.

"We're assuming that the Night Raid imposters might attack here...but this place is seriously packed." Tatsumi said, glancing at the last of the guests that were pilling into ship's insides. "Plus the old man we're supposed to be protecting is surrounded by a small army of guards." Checking around to make sure no one was looking, Tatsumi reached back and pulled out the pistol he had concealed in between his pants and shirt. Instead of his normal pistol, Tatsumi had opted to take a larger caliber revolver on this particular mission. Tatsumi had only fired the gun a handful of times, but he knew it packed a mean punch. The weapon's only downsides were its six round ammo capacity and its high recoil. But with his practice, Tatsumi wasn't worried about the revolver's recoil anymore. Flicking open the chamber, Tatsumi made sure the weapon was fully loaded. _"I have to be careful with my shots, because I only have six. It's a shame I couldn't conceal any extra ammo, I'll just have to make these six shots count."_ Seeing that the revolver was loaded and ready, Tatsumi closed the chamber with a flick of his wrist. Tatsumi gave the chamber a quick spin, before he tucked the revolver back into his waistband. "I doubt those imposters could get to the old man here, I think we may have missed our mark on this one." Before Tatsumi could say anymore, he quickly ducked underneath a sudden punch. He looked up to see that Bulat had partially uncloaked himself.

"Looks like your reflexes and awareness are getting even better." Bulat complimented, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But don't let your guard down by making assumptions."

"I know, I know..." Tatsumi said, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm just saying we may have been wrong on this one, but I wasn't planning on letting my guard down at all."

"That's good to hear, but remember that I was able to sneak on the ship because of **Incursio**. So there's no knowing what tricks the enemy could have in store." Bulat said, as he patted Tatsumi on the shoulder.

"I got it..." Tatsumi said, his mind going back to the suspicious boy he had seen earlier. _"Maybe I should try to find that kid."_ Deciding to investigate later, Tatsumi looked up at Bulat. "That armor of yours is pretty amazing. It helped you get on the ship and has so many other amazing abilities."

"Yep!" Bulat cheered, as he slapped a hand to his chest. " **Incursio** allowed me to fight and survive on the frontlines against the tribes in the South. **Incursio** is like my very own partner. But...despite all my effort, I wasn't able to save General Liver. The general refused to send bribes to the minister and was taken prisoner. He planned to go to the capital and plead his innocence, but the men held a grudge against me and the general, so they framed us both as criminals. I did something truly cowardly back then...I ran off with my teigu before they could arrest me."

"That's messed up..." Tatsumi muttered, tightly clenching his fists.

"Whoops." Bulat said, as portions of his armor began to fully reappear. "My invisibility is reaching its end, so I'll have to take **Incursio** off for a little while."

"People know your face, right?" Tatsumi asked, pushing off the ships railing. Looking back, Tatsumi noticed that the ship had departed from the docks and was now gently cruising down the canal. "You can leave the top deck to me."

"Alright..." Bulat said, as he began to walk into the ship. "I'll check the lower levels."

"Well I better get to-" Tatsumi was cut off when the sound of a flute began to fill the air. "Why the hell am I hearing a flute?"

* * *

(Same Time; Capital's Main Street)

General Esdeath casually strolled through the capital's streets, with seemingly no guards present. Leone crouched on a nearby rooftop and observed Esdeath. Her brow furrowed as she watched the general wave and smile at the people that she passed. Every person Esdeath passed payed respectful greetings and bowed to her. Leone had only heard terrible things about this woman, but from what she was seeing Esdeath actually...seemed like a nice person? But, of course it could all be a front to hide her evil and sadistic side. Leone's ears perked up when she heard Esdeath's voice.

"There's no need to bow to me. I'm simply introducing myself to the people." Esdeath said, smiling at the owner of a small sweets shop. "I'll be in charge of the capital's security from now on."

"Yes! That is most reassuring, General Esdeath!" The shop owner exclaimed, as he thrust a small handful of gold coins towards Esdeath. "H-Here's s-something to s-show-" The man was cut off when Esdeath took two of the coins and shoved them into his eyes. The shop owner screamed in pain, and collapsed to his knees.

"I don't need your petty bribes." Esdeath said calmly, a sadistic smile on her face. "Try something like this again and I'll hurt you."

"It hurts so much already." The shop owner wheezed, as he slowly stood back onto his feet.

"Bring me your specialty." Esdeath ordered, taking a seat outside the sweets shop. "Your store is quite famous, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am! I'll be right back!" The man yelled, as he rushed into his shop to prepare Esdeath's order.

 _"Esdeath is all by herself outside of the capital, and she's completely_ _unguarded...this would be the perfect time to attack her."_ Leone thought, just as an intense chill ran down her spine. The busty blonde suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _"Normally I'd sneak up and go in for the kill...but since I'm in beast form I can really tell...that witch is obviously trying to lure me into a trap! I can definitely smell it on her...an overwhelming thirst for blood!"_ Just then the shop owner returned and offered Esdeath and ice cream cone. Leone clenched her teeth and dug her claws into the rooftop. _"I was an idiot to think...I'd have a chance to take her down!"_ Just then Leone remembered the words Tatsumi had said to her the other day. _"I hate to do this...but it's for Tatsumi and Akame's sake...I have to retreat for now!"_ Shooting Esdeath one last glare, Leone bolted upright and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Mmmm, that strange vice is gone." Esdeath muttered, as she took a lick of her ice cream cone. "It's truly a shame she didn't take the bait. I really wanted to try out some new torture techniques." A twisted smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face. "But I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting very soon." Licking her ice cream again, Esdeath released a content sigh. "This stuff is pretty good...when their mission is through...I'll treat my Three Beasts to some as well."

* * *

(Back on the Dragon Ship; Guest Cabins)

"Your tone is soothing as ever." Liver complimented, sitting across from Nyau. "It really does suit this ship."

 _" **Scream** , a flute teigu that can manipulate the emotions of those who hear it." _Nyau thought with a mischievous smirk. _"It's usually used on the battlefield to boost a soldier's morale...but there are far more emotions that I can manipulate."_

"Hmm, it looks like the ship has departed from the city and is out of sight now." Liver said, as he gazed out a nearby window. "You really timed this perfectly."

"I've been playing for quite a while, so everyone should be knocked out for some time." Nyau said, setting his flute down next to him.

"Don't let your guard down, because there may be some country folk on this ship that can't appreciate your flute's quality." Liver warned, as he rested his head on his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't." Nyau said, as he grabbed his flute once again. "Actually, I'll play a little more just to be safe."

* * *

(Same Time; Top Deck)

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsumi muttered, propping himself up with the ship's railing. The young assassin gazed around and saw several other passengers had passed out around him. Tatsumi grit his teeth as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing. "Damn, I don't even have the strength to call for, Bro. It has to be that damn flute that's playing, it's a teigu for sure. I can still hear that damn thing even if I cover my ears!"

"Ah shit!" A loud voice exclaimed from behind Tatsumi. Spinning around, Tatsumi saw a large man walking towards him. "I'm sick of hiding like a rat...OH! There's still a little shit who's holding out. The hypnosis will make you forget who I leave alive."

"So..." Tatsumi breathed out, as he tightly balled his fists. "You're apart of those fucking Night Raid imposters."

"Oh ho! So you're the real deal!" The large man cheered in an excited tone. Bending down towards a collapsed guard, the man tossed Tatsumi his sword. "Take this."

"What are you doing?" Tatsumi asked, catching the sword.

"I...wish to gain experience through fighting..." The large man said, as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Because I, Daidara, wish to become the strongest. So Night Raid..." Daidara reached onto his back and pulled out his double-bladed axe. "Come at me with all you've got. You won't have to worry about hitting any innocents, so there's no need to hold back."

"I see..." Tatsumi said, slowly unsheathing the sword. As Tatsumi unsheathed the blade, he also reached for his revolver as well. "Then I'll give you some great experience..." Tatsumi suddenly shot forward, dual-wielding the revolver and sword. "When I bury you!"

"That's the stuff!" Daidara yelled, as he readied his axe. "That's the fighting spirit I'm looking for! You're definitely worth killing!" Daidara reared back and prepared to attack Tatsumi with an powerful overhead slash. But Tatsumi raised his revolver and fired before he could attack. Daidara lowered his axe, and to Tatsumi's amazement, deflected the shot. "Oh ho! Your reflexes haven't been slowed much because of the music. I like that!" Daidara grinned maniacally as he pulled his axe apart into two separate blade. "How about you try this on for size!" Tatsumi's eyes shot open when Daidara threw the axes towards him.

"Fuck me!" Tatsumi shouted, ducking underneath the whirling blades. However, Tatsumi was shocked when the axes began to boomerang back towards him. "Shit!" Jumping backwards, Tatsumi barely managed to dodge the spinning blades; one of them caught his shirt and cut a large hole in it. As Tatsumi continued to dodge the flying blades, he recalled what he had read about **Belvark** in the book about teigus _"This thing is going to keep coming after me until it kills me or he stops it! I have to do something quick!"_ Tatsumi sidestepped the axe once again, just an idea came to him. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Tatsumi pulled out several small spherical objects. _"Alright Lubbock, time to put your training to use!"_

Daidara quirked an eyebrow as he watched Tatsumi begin run circles around him, all the while still dodging the flying axes. However, what Daidara didn't notice was that Tatsumi was carefully dropping the small spherical objects as he ran around him. Tatsumi was also carefully observing the axes flight patterns, and taking note of how long it too them to turn around and correct their course. Once Tatsumi had all his devices in place and had a decent grasp of the axes flying capabilities, he sprung his plan into action.

"I guess you're leaving me no choice!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he began to run towards Daidara; the axes flying after him. "I'll direct these fucking things straight at you! You've dug your own grave!"

 _"He fell right into my trap_. _"_ Daidara thought with an evil smirk. _"It was fun kid, but it's time to end this little game."_

Nearby Bulat was about to jump in and stop Tatsumi from falling into Daidara's trap. But Bulat and Daidara were both surprised when they saw Tatsumi stop much farther away then they had expected. Suddenly ducking, the axe blades flew over Tatsumi's head and headed straight towards Daidara. The large man expected his blades to immidiately correct themselves and fly back towards Tatsumi, but his eyes widened when the axes hadn't changed course.

 _"Shit! He must have figured out how long it takes for **Belvark** to fix it's flight path!" _ Daidara thought, grabbing the blades mid-flight. "I must say you're pretty smart to figure out how long it takes **Belvark** to changes directions. But it doesn't matter..." Daidara smirked as he watched Tatsumi pant from exhaustion. "All that running and dodging must have worn you out. So it will be easy to kill you now."

"Figuring out your teigu's flight patterns wasn't the only thing I was doing." Tatsumi revealed, as he reached into his pocket. Daidara quirked an eyebrow when he saw Tatsumi pull out a small device with a red button on it. "All that running in circles and dodging I was doing...it was all to distract you while I planted some explosives." Daidara's eyes shot open as he now noticed almost a dozen small spherical objects scattered around him; all of them blinking red. "Those are homemade bombs curtesy of my friend Lubbock, who showed me how to make them. I'm glad I brought a few with me." Tatsumi smirked as he put his thumb on the detonator. "It's time to bury you." Tatsumi pressed the detonator and a large explosion engulfed Daidara. The shockwave from the blast rocked the entire deck and knocked Tatsumi onto his ass. When the smoke and debris cleared all that remained of Daidara was a hole in the deck and several blood splatters. If the initial explosion hadn't killed him, then the shrapnel, intense flames, and fall to the deck below definitely had. Sighing heavily, Tatsumi collapsed onto the deck. "God damn, I'm fucking exhausted." Looking over at where Daidara had been, Tatsumi was surprised to see **Belvark** lying on the ground. "Wow, that's one tough teigu. Looks like we'll have to take that back to base with us."

"Oh, I don't think you'll leaving this ship alive." Tatsumi shot upright when a new voice spoke up. He quickly spotted a tall silver-haired man and the suspicious boy he had seen earlier standing in front of him. "I must say I'm quite impressed that you managed to kill Daidara, but now we must avenge our fallen comrade."

"So there was more of you." Tatsumi said, glaring at the other Night Raid imposters, especially the younger boy. "I knew you were shady the second I saw you."

"Whoa! I love the face you're making!" The boy cheered, as he pulled out a dagger. "I think I'll add it to my collection!"

"We have to time to dawdle Nyau. We'll kill him quickly, so we can get to our target." The silver-haired man chastised, a blade extending from his sleeve.

"You're no fun Liver!" Nyau pouted, as he puffed out his cheeks. "Fine, we'll kill this nuisance and finish our target. But you owe me!"

 _"It's no good, I'm too tired."_ Tatsumi thought, watching the two men stalk towards him. _"I can't even muster the strength to raise my revolver."_

"I'll take it from here Tatsumi!" Bulat yelled, as he jumped into the fray; already having **Incursio** equipped. Both Liver and Nyau were caught off guard by Bulat's sudden arrival. Taking advantage of the confusion, Bulat attacked both men simultaneously. With two powerful punches Bulat sent Nyau flying across the deck into a stack of crates and Liver into a wall. "You did well back there Tatsumi, I'm glad to see that you're okay."

 _"He drove both of them back in a second."_ Tatsumi thought, staring at Bulat in awe. _"I still have so much to learn from, Bro."_ A grin spread across Tatsumi's as he slowly got back onto his feet. "I knew you were strong, but seriously you're incredible!"

"You got that right!" Bulat exclaimed in a cheerful tone. "My nickname during my army days was 'One-Hundered-Killer Bulat,' did you know?"

"If you want to be more accurate..." Both Tatsumi and Bulat turned around to see that Liver as back onto his feet. "You kill 128. You were busy taking on specialized spies back then. That teigu...and that incredible strength...it has to be Bulat!"

"So it's you general Liver?" Bulat asked, as he turned to face his former commander.

"I'm no longer a general." Liver said, clutching the cross around his neck. "Ever since master Esdeath saved me...I've been her loyal servant."

"*Sigh* If you were on our side..." Bulat said, as his spear, Neuntote, appeared in his hand. "I would take you out for drinks to celebrate. But...if you've come here as my enemy...then my only option is to kill you! I will carry out my mission!"

"Heh, that's my line." Liver said, pulling of his white gloves; revealing a dragon shaped ring with a blue gem in the center. "I will also complete my assignment...using this teigu given to me by master Esdeath." Liver raised his arm and water exploded out of several barrels around him.

 _"I remember reading about that teigu..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he watched Liver freely control the water. _" **Black Marine** a ring teigu. It was created from the organs that water-based danger beasts use to manipulate water. Apparently its user can control any water they've touched once."_

"It's quite fortunate that I'm fighting you here." Liver said, laughing the pillars of water at Bulat. However, Bulat easily sliced through the water with his spear.

"So you use water." Bulat said in an amused tone. "That's fitting for someone who works under a ice-wielder."

"I'm utterly powerless without water..." Liver said, as his eyes darkened slightly. "Master Esdeath can create ice out of absolutely nothing...No one is equal to her! She is awe inspiring!" Clenching his fists tightly, Liver sent another barrage of water at Bulat. "Water Barrage!"

"How daring!" Bulat exclaimed, spinning his spear like a propeller to deflect the water.

 _"Damn that hurt..."_ Nyau thought, as he crawled out of the crates that had fallen on top of him. Wincing in pain, Nyau stood back onto his feet. _"Man, that guy is almost as strong as Master Esdeath. But on this massive canal, Liver can definitely beat him..."_ Nyau reached down and grabbed his flute, raising it to his lips. _"And I'll give him some support."_

"Hold it right there you bastard!" Tatsumi roared, sprinting towards Nyau. Raising his revolver, Tatsumi aimed for Nyau's head. But when Tatsumi fired, Nyau dodged the shot; the bullet hitting one of the small devil horns on his head. Not relenting, Tatsumi rushed Nyau with his sword. "I won't let you interfere with their fight!"

"You..." Nyau said, as he casually blocked one of Tatsumi's attacks with his flute. "Are getting in my way...and it's starting to irritate me." Nyau suddenly gasped in pain when Tatsumi sent him flying with a strong kick to the stomach.

 _"Good, I'm not groggy anymore!"_ Tatsumi thought, feeling that his reflexes were now back to normal. _"I can go all out now!"_ Tatsumi dug his feet into the deck and shot towards Nyau. Flute and sword once again clashed together in a barrage of exchanged blows. Tatsumi immidiately noticed that Nyau was frequently trying to get behind him and attack him from behind. But Tatsumi used the skills he had learned from training with Akame to keep one step ahead of Nyau.

 _"Shit! He's fast!"_ Both Tatsumi and Nyau thought, as they raced around each other and exchanged attacks.

"You're pretty fast..." Tatsumi said, wiping sweat from his brow. A smirk spread across Tatsumi's face as he remembered all the speed training he had done with Akame. "But Akame is so much faster!"

"Ha! Don't compare me to you assassin scum!" Nyau exclaimed, as he took a swing at Tatsumi with his flute. Easily reading the incoming attack, Tatsumi quickly backflipped out of the way. _"Ugh! This guy is a pain in the ass! If that previous attack didn't on him then this guy..."_

 _"He's moving so fast, even with all of his injuries. So I won't be able to track him with my revolver..."_ Tatsumi thought, briefly stopping to catch his breath. _"The three beasts are putting Ogre to shame right now..."_ Both Tatsumi and Nyau stopped fighting when they heard a loud commotion next to them. Both their eyes shot open when they spotted Liver standing atop a massive snake made of water. "What the fuck!?"

"HAHA! There's plenty of water here, so there's no way Liver is going to lose!" Nyau gloated, as he glared at Tatsumi.

"No way! Bro is going to win this for sure!" Tatsumi exclaimed, raising his revolver and firing. But like before, Nyau easily dodged the shot. _"Shit, I only have three shots left. I really have to make them count now."_

"I'll crush with sheer water pressure, Bulat!" Liver roared, as the giant water snake flew towards Bulat. "Serpent of the Abyss!"

"Too easy!" Bulat shouted, slashing through the water serpent with his spear.

"I knew you'd cut through instead of dodging..." Liver said, as he leaped into the air. "But, being on the deck is one thing...but when you're in the sky there's no dodging this one!" Several of pillars of water erupted up from the side of the ship and headed towards Bulat. Because of where the water was coming from, Bulat was forced to jump into the air to dodge. "Murky Lance!" The streams of water immediately followed after Bulat and sharpened into spears. Bulat grunted in pain when the water slammed into his chest.

"A little water..." Bulat said through grit teeth. "Is not enough to douse the flames of my passions!"

"We've fought in countless battles, and I know your strength better than anyone." Liver said, as he landed back onto the ship's deck. "That's why..." The sapphire on Liver's teigu began to glow brightly. "I'm going to show you my greatest and strongest attack!" Several dragon-like water serpents surrounded Liver before they raced towards Bulat. "Water Dragon's Divine Conquest!" Bulat was hit by the attack, and in the rush of water it appeared that he had been swept away. Dropping his guard slightly, Liver let out a shaky breath. "Did I get him?"

"You'' find there will never be a time..." Liver eyes shot open as he looked up to see Bulat falling towards him; his spear at the ready. "You can ask something like that!"

"He made it out alive!?" Liver exclaimed, as he took a fearful step back. However, Bulat had to stop his attack because he noticed that Nyau about to attack him. Bulat was about to attack Nyau, but someone else beat him to it.

"I said stay out of their fight!" Tatsumi roared, slamming Nyau with his elbow. Nyau grunted as he was sent skidding backwards by Tatsumi's attack. "I'm your opponent you bastard!" Tatsumi was panting heavily; blood and sweat covering his body.

"Heh, I just needed to take away his opportunity to kill Liver." Nyau mocked, as he spit some blood from his mouth.

"Sorry, Bro..." Tatsumi said, hanging his head in shame. "I couldn't stop him from interfering."

"Don't worry about it." Bulat said with a smile, **Incursio** disappearing off his body. The large man was covered in injuries and was soaking wet. "You did an amazing job surviving without a teigu of your own."

 _"Big Bro..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he eyes widened. _"He's really hurt underneath all that armor."_

"Hmm, it seems **Incursio** lifts after a certain amount of damage is sustained..." Liver commented with a smirk on his face. "Victory is within sight."

"Don't play me for a fool, Liver." Bulat said, placing his hands on his hips. "There's blood coming from your ear." Liver's eyes widened when he felt a trickle of blood streaming down his face. "Unleashing all those powerful attacks has done a number on your body. You're in no condition to be using a teigu."

"You got me..." Liver said with a light chuckle. "I was hoping to have an advantage in our negotiations...so let me just ask you one thing...Bulat...do you want to join Master Esdeath's forces."

"No thanks..." Bulat replied without a moments hesitation. "I can see why after all you've been through...your current position would seem appealing...But..." Bulat reached into his pocket and pulled out a small combing. With quick and practiced ease, Bulat combed his hair back into his usual heart-shaped pompadour. "I intend to serve the people...Esdeath's army works for the minister...I would hate to work for such a disgusting man..."

"Tch, an ally to the people. That's something an assassin shouldn't say." Liver said, as he glared at Bulat.

"That's why I said it modestly." Bulat said with a small smirk.

 _"I've got to get ready for my secret attack..."_ Nyau thought, reaching for his flute. _"Then we can win!"_

"Bro..." Tatsumi breathed out with a smile on his face. _"There's no way we can lose with you on our side!"_

* * *

(Same Time; With Lubbock, Akame, and Sayo)

"So they've got plenty of rice reserves..." Sayo said, looking at the small village ahead through a pair of binoculars. "That's the Good Sense party for you. Always doing charity work. They even helped our village out a few times."

"That should definitely give the citizens a moral boost." Akame said, as she leaned against the tree they were hiding in. "But I'm getting kinda hungry looking at it." Akame's eyes lit up when Lubbock handed her a candy bar.

"Here eat-" Lubbock was cut off when Akame lunged forward and sank her teeth into the candy. "...this."

"You feel anything on your lines?" Sayo asked, lowering her binoculars so that she could check her arrow count. Because of what happened on her last mission, Sayo made sure to bring double the amount of arrows to ensure she wouldn't run out.

"Nothing so far..." Lubbock said, as he gazed down at the wires wrapped around his fingers. "Looks like we came to the wrong place."

"We can't let our guard down." Sayo said, looking through her binoculars again.

"Yeah, I know..." Lubbock said, as he sat down next to Sayo. "We'll protect these guys no matter what."

 _"Tatsumi...Bulat...if the enemy finds you...please..."_ Akame thought, staring up at the sky overhead. _"Please...come back alive!"_

* * *

(Back with Bulat and Tatsumi)

"Since neither of us can use teigus...we'll have to settle this with swords." Bulat said, as he locked eyes with Liver. The large man's eyes widened when Liver suddenly injected a needle into his arm.

"Hope you don't mind if I dope up a little." Liver said, feeling the drug course through his veins. Immediately Liver could feel strength and energy flowing through his body. "After all I'm fighting you."

 _"I have a bad feeling about this!"_ Tatsumi thought, as kept an eye on Nyau and the fight between Liver and Bulat.

"I was prepared to take on a formidable enemy." Bulat said, pressing a small button on his normal armor. With a loud hissing sound, the back of Bulat's armor opened and a sword appeared from it. Tatsumi's eyes widened when he spotted the red gem with a black cross on the sword's hilt.

 _"That sword...it looks so familiar...as if I've held it in my hands before..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he suddenly broke out in a cold sweat.

"Let's do this!" Bulat roared, as he he charged towards Liver. Both men clashed swords and began to unleash a flurry of attacks. However, despite the boost from the drug, Liver began to be pushed back by Bulat's quick and powerful strikes. Eventually Bulat managed to catch Liver off guard, and hit him with a slash across the stomach. Liver's eyes widened as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. But, Liver's shock was soon replaced by a wicked grin.

"Secret Technique..." Tatsumi's eyes shot open as he watched the blood around Liver rise up into the air. "Blades of Blood!" The blood in the air began to shoot towards Bulat like speeding bullets.

 _"Fuck! I knew he was hiding something!"_ Bulat thought, raising his sword. In an amazing display of precision and speed, Bulat managed to deflect most of the blood projectiles. But Bulat was not a superhuman, so a few blood blades slipp passed him and hit him in the arms and chest. With a grunt, Bulat collapsed to his knees; his sword holding him upright.

"Are you okay, Bro!?" Tatsum yelled, as he ran up to Bulat.

"It's not fatal." Bulat said, turning to smile at Tatsumi. "So don't worry."

"That attack took the rest of my strength." Liver said, as he collapsed to the ground. "I'm not surprised you managed to hold out against my strongest."

"When I saw the spray of blood...I remembered that it was also a liquid." Bulat said, just as Tatsumi helped him stand up.

 _"I wasn't much help during this fight, but...we're both going home after fighting such power enemies."_ Tatsumi thought with a smile, as he support Bulat on his back. _"Thank goodness."_

"The reason why I'm apart of Master Esdeath's army..." Liver explained, gazing up at the sky overhead. The former general remember how Esdeath had came to him in his cell, and had offered him a chance at redemption. "It was just...I worshiped her...that's all!" Gripping the cross around his neck, Liver sat upright and pointed at Bulat. "So..." Tatsumi didn't like the deranged smile on Liver's face. "By the sheer will of one who serves Master Esdeath...I'm dying without taking your life first!" Tatsumi gasped when Bulat suddenly vomited blood.

"Big Bro!?" Tatsumi exclaimed, his voice full of worry.

"That injection earlier..." Liver said with a smirk on his face. "It wasn't some random drug. It was actually a deadly poison I pumped directly into my blood...and through it into yours! You have no tolerance built up, so you'll die in no time!" Giving one last laugh, Liver collapsed once again. "Now...I can rest in peace..."

"Heh, that's just like my former superior..." Bulat said, as he coughed up another mouthful of blood. "Looks like it's a draw."

"We have to help you fast!" Tatsumi exclaimed, beginning to make his way towards the edge of the ship.

"T-Tastumi..." Bulat said weakly, as he pointed ahead. "Your fight's not finished y-yet..."

"Huh?" It was then that Tatsumi noticed the sound of music filling the air. He looked up to see Nyau advancing towards them; already playing his flute.

"Secret Technique: Demon Summon." Nyau muttered, as his body began to morph and change. Eventually, Nyau transformed into a man as big and strong looking as Bulat. _"For master Esdeath...I'll carry out my mission no matter what!"_

 _"Not good!"_ Tatsumi thought, gently lowering Bulat onto the deck and unsheathing his sword. _"I could barely keep up with him before. What am I going to do now!?"_

"Tatsumi..." Bulat's voice caused Tatsumi to turn around. The young assassin's eyes widened when he saw that Bulat was holding out his sword. "I'm trusting you with this."

"That's..." Tatsumi breathed out in shock.

"It's **Incursio's** key." Bulat said, as he smiled at Tatsumi. "The armor will protect whoever holds it."

"Haha! That's impossible! Completely impossible!" Nyau laughed, a victorious smile on his face. " **Incursio's** so taxing that if some country bumpkin puts it on it'll kill them. Don't you know? Forget it. You'll die before the battle even starts.

"I've had enough of your shit." Tatsumi said, as he tightly balled his fists in anger. "I've been training my ass off to become stronger, so I can change my dark future! So your stupid mind games won't work on me!" Tatsumi turned to Bulat with a determined fire burning in his eyes. "Bro...I'll do it. I know I'm compatible with **Incursio**."

"That's the fiery spirit I love to see!" Bulat cheered, handing **Incursio** to Tatsumi. "You can do it! Now go Tatsumi!"

 _"If I don't rise up to Bro's expectations..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he took hold of **Incursio**. Immediately Tatsumi noticed that the blade felt familiar in his hands; he could feel the power coursing through his body. _"I'm not a man who can brighten his future!"_

"Really?" Nyau asked, releasing a heavy sigh and shaking his head. "You're actually gonna do it?" An evil smirk suddenly spread across Nyau's face. "In that case...I'll get in one last hit before you die!"

"Yell it out Tatsumi! With all of your burning spirit!" Bulat exclaimed, just as Tatsumi was bathed in blinding red light.

" **INCURSIOOOOOOOOOO**!" The entire ship shook as a massive copy of Bulat's armor appeared behind Tatsumi.

 **"It's good to feel your burning passion and righteous heart once again my partner."** A familiar voice spoke within Tatsumi's mind.

 _"You're..."_ Tatsumi thought, immediately recognizing the voice from his visions.

 **"There is no time to explain, everything will be revealed in due time. For now you must defeat your opponent!"**

 _"The armor..."_ Bulat thought, watching as **Incursio's** living elements begin to form around Tatsumi. _"It's changing shape so it's easier for Tatsumi to move!"_

"What is that armor!?" Nyau exclaimed, as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "It can't be...the elements are still alive."

 _" **Incursio** was formed from a dragon-type danger beast called a tyrant, who possess vitality that is out of this world."_ Bulat thought, watching Tatsumi's transformation in awe. _"The dragon is constantly on the move, hunting it's prey; and it's frequently evolving and adapting to live in any environment. Even after it was killed and made into a teigu...the muscles of the dragon still live one...and continue to evolve to defeats its enemies. Tatsumi...your feelings are causing **Incursio** to evolve!"_

 **"Partner! I'm going to give you temporary power boost! Just do as I say! Your abilities and experience will return to you in due time!"**

 _"What are you talking-"_

 **"Just listen to me!"**

 _"Alright, I'll trust you..."_ Tatsumi thought, feeling a strange and familiar connectionto the teigu.

Bulat's eyes widened when suddenly the new armor Tatsumi was wearing began to evolve again, this timing bathing the deck in a bright golden light. _"It's evolving again!? How is that possible!?"_ When the light died down, Tatsumi was wearing shining golden armor with large dragon like wings sprouting from its back. _"It's_ _unbelievable..."_

 _"This is..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he gazed down at the armor he was wearing. It was the exact same armor he was wearing from his vision.

 **"This is only temporary, partner. The armor will return to normal shortly, so you have to defeat your enemy quickly. Remember, do as I say. First calm yourself."**

 _"Alight..."_ Tatsumi thought, calming his racing mind. "Army of Esdeath, you used Night Raid's name to cover up your heinous murders...prepare to pay the price!"

"Tch, your cocky all of a sudden." Nyau said, as he glared at Tatsumi.

"This armor...is familiar to me...it's giving me incredible strength..." Tatsumi said, clenching his fist before he pointed at Nyau. "You...will die by my hands!"

"Just you try it!" Nyau roared, as he charged towards Tatsumi.

 **"Partner, focus your mind and imagine your body disappearing into thin air."** Tatsumi did as he was told and he immediately a strange sensation fill his body.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Nyau yelled, as Tatsumi disappeared right before his eyes.

 _"He can already turn invisible?!"_ Bulat thought, his body filling with pride. _"It took me months before I could do that...Tatsumi...you're already so strong..."_

 **"Now focus all of your strength on your right hand."** Doing as he was told, Tatsumi's eyes widened when a large red spear appeared in his hands. **"Now use Neuntote to finish off your enemy!"**

"This!" Tatsumi roared, as he circled around Nyau. "Is for my Bro!" With a powerful thrust, Tasumi stabbed the spear through Nyau's chest. Esdeath's subordinate coughed up a large amount of blood, as Tatsumi's spear ran him through. With a strong kick, Tatsumi pushed Nyau off his spear.

"Ha...ha...wow..."Bulat muttered weakly, as he watched the armor fade off Tatsumi's body. "He can already turn invisible and summon **Neuntote**...if you're this strong already...you'll surpass me one day for sure..." Bulat gave one last smile, before he collapsed onto the deck. The large assassin's vision began to fade, as he slowly closed his eyes. _"Keep pushing beyond that, and brighten your future. I'll be watching over you, Tatsumi."_

"This is the end of the line for you." Tatsumi said, pulling out his revolver and aiming at Nyau. The boy had reverted back to his original form, and was profusely bleeding on the ground; sputtering and coughing up blood repeatedly. "I won't miss this time." Pulling back the revolver's hammer, Tatsumi fired. The gunshot echoed throughout the deck, as the bullet tore through Nyau's skull, killing him instantly. Tatsumi then immediately turned around and ran to Bulat's side, but it was too late. Bulat was obviously dead, at least he died with a smile on his face. "Big Bro..." Rain poured down as Tatsumi collapsed onto his knees next to Bulat. "Because of your I won...because of you training and believing in me I was able to pull through...I'm sorry...for doing things that made you want to hit me...I'll keep getting stronger for sure...and I'll figure out the secrets of **Incursio**..." Suddenly, Tatsumi began to shake violently as tears poured from his eyes. "So...so please...let me cry this one time...please Big Bro..." Tatsumi let out a scream of anguish as he cried onto Bulat's chest. Next to Tatsumi laid **Incursio's** key, the red gem glowing faintly.

 **"Don't worry partner, I'll make sure this is the last comrade you have to bury."**

* * *

(Same Time; Village of Tensui)

A young dark-haired girl hummed a happy tune, as she casually cleaned her sword. The sight wouldn't normally seem too strange, but the girl was currently sitting atop a large pile of bloodied corpses; all of which she had killed herself.

"Kurome! Pass down that corpse already!" A capital soldier yelled to the girl.

"Hmm, okay. I'm done with her anyways." Kurome said, gently kicking the corpse of the large pile. Releasing a light sigh, Kurome pulled out a small sack full of candies.

"Kurome! You've been called to the capital!" An officer said, which caused Kurome to quirk an eyebrow.

"Just me?" Kurome asked, taking a bite out of one of her candies.

"Yeah...something about being chosen as of the six people..."

"The capital huh..." Kurome mused, dusting off her skirt. "Hmm, I might see big sister Akame there..."

* * *

 **And done! This chapter took way longer than I intended to finish. But I've been slammed with school and work lately, especially since my manager at work is having surgery so they bumped up my hours. So it's been revealed that Incursio was the one to show Tatsumi the visions of his future. More details about this will given next chapter. Also, Tatsumi evolved anime armor will only be for temporary power boosts like Incursio said. All other times, Tatsumi will have his normal armor, until her receives his evolved manga armor. So what did you guys think?! Let me know! Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my stories. This will be the last quick update chapter, so you'll have to wait a little bit for the next chapter. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

**Hey everyone, I'm finally back with a new** **chapter for this fic. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but school, work, and several other things have been eating up most of my free time. But now that I've caught up with updating my other fics I can focus on this one. Because of the long wait for this chapter, I'll be doing a few quick update chapters, so look forward to that. These next few chapters will explain what's going on with Incursio, I hope it's at least fairly believable. Then we'll see the formation of the Jaegers and Tatsumi's first meeting with Esdeath. I don't know if we'll get to it in these chapters, but I might be able to highlight why Esdeath may be included in Tatsumi's harem. But if she does join it won't be until much later, and again it all really depends on what happens to her in the manga. If she lives then we'll have to see what she does, but if she dies I'll definitely save her and add her to the harem. Because I can see why people like to ship Tatsumi with Esdeath, she's like a completely different person when she's with him, and that's something I plan to particularly showcase in this fic. Speaking of the manga, have any of you been keeping up with the most recent chapters? I won't spoil anything for those who haven't caught up, but I will say that the manga is panning out dangerously close to the anime and that's something I don't particularly like. Especially chapter 72, I pray that what happened in that chapter isn't permanent, because if it is that's even worse than what happened in the anime, those who read chapter 72 will know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't know if the author is taking ideas from the anime or if he gave the anime team a basic idea of what he was gonna do with the manga's ending. I just hope things start to differentiate more soon, because it's way too close to the anime right now for my comfort.**

 **P.S. I will be finishing my Naruto fic next chapter, and I'm trying to decide what series to write a fic for next. So I created a poll to help me gauge what you guys would like to see. The poll has been up for about a month now and it will stay up until I finished my Naruto fic. So after you're finished reading this chapter make sure to head onto to my profile and vote for the series you'd like to possibly see a fic for. There's no guarantee I'll write the fic, but I'd still like your input.**

 **Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(With Tatsumi; Dragon Ship)

"Bro..." Tatsumi whimpered, crying over Bulat's still warm corpse. The deck around Tatsumi was littered with blood and holes, highlighting the battle that had just concluded minutes before. Tatsumi could barely contain his sobs as cooling rain continued pour down onto him.

" **Partner**..." **Incursio's** oddly sympathetic voice echoed out in Tatsumi's mind. " **I know you're in a great deal of pain right now and you wish to mourn the loss of your comrade, but we must leave before the ship reaches land. If you were to be captured-** "

"Why..." Tatsumi muttered in an emotionless tone, cutting off the teigu mid sentence. "Why didn't you warn me about Sheele and Bulat?"

" **Partner-** "

"Answer me!" Tatsumi roared, as he slammed his fist onto the deck in a fit of rage. "You warned me about Leone, Lubbock, myself, and some girl I don't even know! Since you were the one who showed me those visions, why didn't you show me that Sheele and Bulat would die!? I might have been able to save them if you had warned me!" There was a long pause where Tatsumi didn't hear a word from the teigu. "I want an answer damn it!" Tatsumi's anger suddenly waned and he was crying once again. "Please...just tell me why they couldn't be saved."

" **Certain...s** **acrifices are necessary if you wish to become stronger...** " **Incursio** said in a saddened tone. " **I admired Bulat greatly and his death hurts me as well, but his death, along with Sheele's, are what drove you to gain more power...to become a man that Bulat would be proud of. Their deaths are what strengthen your resolve to become a better assassin, so that you won't have to see anymore of your comrades die**." Tatsumi remained silent as he soaked in what **Incursio** had just said. The young assassin could understand the teigu's reasoning, but that doesn't mean it made him feel any better. True, Sheele's death had further motivated him to become stronger, and Bulat's recent passing had strengthened his determination to be an assassin the he would proud of. But, that didn't change that fact that two of his friends were dead and they weren't coming back. " **Partner, we can further discuss once we've returned to Night Raid. I understand that you're probably upset with me right now, but please just bear with me until we've reached safety. Once we're safely back at base I'll answer any questions you may have**."

"Alright..." Tatsumi said, slowly standing back onto his feet. "But I'm not leaving Bro here. I'm taking him back so that we can give him a proper burial." Tatsumi then gathered all of the Three Beasts' teigus. "We can't leave these either."

" **I'm glad you wish to respect your fallen comrade**." **Incursio** said, as Tatsumi suddenly found himself wearing the winged armor once again. " **You're exhausted partner, so let me handle flying us back to land**."

"You can control the armor?" Tatsumi asked, picking Bulat's body up, which was quite easy thanks to the enhanced strength granted by **Incursio**. "How do I know you won't try to take full control?"

" **You misunderstand partner. I can't control the armor, I can merely assist you while** **flying, so that you can focus on other tasks...all other functions are entirely under your control**."

"Okay, I believe you." Tatsumi said, as felt his feet leave the ground and his body soar into the air.

" **You'd trust me so easily...even after I basically allowed two of your friends to die?** "

"I have no reason not to trust you." Tatsumi replied, surprising the teigu. "You did warn me about the others' deaths, and you did help me defeat one of those bastards back there. If were trying trick me or get me killed you wouldn't have done that for me...and I can tell you weren't lying when you said that Bro's death hurt you."

" **Thank you for trusting me partner...it means a lot to me**."

"No problem...partner." Tatsumi said, as a small smile spread across his face underneath his armored mask. "Now get us back to land quick, I want to get as far away from that ship as possible."

* * *

(Several Hours Later; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"They should have been back by now." Akame said, pacing back and forth across the meeting room. It was late into the night and Tatsumi and Bulat had yet to return. All of Night Raid's members were gathered in the meeting room, waiting for their last two members to return. But they were supposed to be back hours prior and they had received no word about a possible delay. Akame believed in her heart that Tatsumi was okay, he had promised her that he'd always come back alive. But that didn't stop her from worrying. "I'm gonna go look for them." Grabbing **Murasame** , Akame made for the door out of the room. However, she was stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You gotta have faith in him, Akame." Leone said, as she pulled Akame back into the room. "You've been training extensively, you should know first hand how strong he is."

"I know...but I can't help but worry." Akame said, hanging her head in shame for doubting Tatsumi's abilities. "How are you not worried about him, Leone?"

"Never said I wasn't." Leone replied, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I get worried every time Tatsumi goes on a mission without me. Kinda like a little voice in the back of my head is whispering that he might not make it back, that something will go wrong..." Leone released a light sigh and smiled at Akame. "But I know our man is strong, and I believe he'll keep his promise. He'll always come back to us, through hell and high water."

"Yeah, I helped train him." Mine chimed in with a grin, placing her good hand on her hip. "I don't train losers, so you damn sure better believe he's gonna come back. Besides, that punk took my good revolver, he's still gotta return it."

"It won't do us an good to worry, Akame." Najenda said, as she took a small drag of her cigarette. "But, if they're not back within the hour I'll dispatch you and Leone to search for them."

"Thanks boss...everyone." Akame said, bowing her head slightly. "I really needed to hear that from you all."

"Hm?" Lubbock muttered, which got everyone's attention. "I've got something on my wires."

"Is it an enemy?" Najenda asked, as she stomped out her cigarette.

"I don't know." Lubbock replied, trying to track the possible intruder. "But they're coming in from the North, through the forest...not very fast either...It feels like it's only one person, but they're very heavy...and whoever they are, they either don't see the wires or aren't worried about tripping them, because they've stepped on just about every one in their path."

"Alright..." Najenda mused, as she rested her head on her fist. "Akame, Leone, and Lubbock, you three go intercept this intruder. Sayo, you will need to keep your distance and provide overwatch. Mine, I'm sorry but because of your injury you'll have to stay here with me."

"I understand." Mine said in an agitated tone, taking a seat at the meeting table.

"Okay, everyone else move out!" Najenda ordered, as everyone raced to get into position.

* * *

(Three Minutes Later; Forest North of Night Raid's Base)

"Where's the target Lubbock?" Akame asked, leading the trio of Night Raid assassins through the forest. "We must be getting close by now."

"We are close...very close." Lubbock replied, as he jumped over a fallen tree. "In fact the intruder is just ahead."

As the Night Raid assassins burst through another group of trees, they were treated to a sight they were not expecting. Standing before them was unknown man wearing armor that was extremely similar to Bulat's **Incursio**. But the thing that shocked them the most was what the intruder was carrying. In the intruder's arms was Bulat, his face and armor covered in blood. Immediately the Night Raid assassins were on full alert. Akame unsheathed **Murasame** and Lubbock readied his wires to capture the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" Akame asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the unknown man. "And why the hell are you wearing Bulat's teigu?! What did you do to him?!" Instead of a reply, Akame was surprised when she heard the mysterious man chock back a sob. Suddenly the intruder collapsed to his knees and was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dissipated everyone was shocked to see Tatsumi, tears falling from his eyes. Akame and Leone were instantly by the young assassin's side. The red-eyed assassin was immidiately checking Tatsumi for any injuries and asking him a flurry of questions. "Tatsumi?! What happened?! Are you okay?! Why were you wearing **Incursio**?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Akame give the kid a chance to breath." Leone said, as she gently pulled Akame away from Tatsumi. The busty blonde smiled softly placed a comforting hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Now Tatsumi I need you to calm down and explain what happened."

"There were three of them on the ship..." Tatsumi said barely above a whisper, setting Bulat's body down and wiping away his tears. "Apparently they were Esdeath's henchmen and they were sent to kill the man we had to protect...I managed to take two of them out...but they managed to get Bro...he didn't make it...before he died...Bro entrusted **Incursio** to me, that's how I was able to beat the last of Esdeath's lackeys...even after all the training I've done, I'm still not strong enough...I'm still so weak."

"Shhh..." Leone said, as she hugged Tatsumi's head against her breasts. "What did I say about talking like that? You did your best Tatsumi, so please don't blame yourself. Yes, I'm sad that Bulat died, I'm actually fighting not to cry right now, but you never could have know you'd face such strong opponents." Leone suddenly cupped Tatsumi's cheeks and locked eyes with him. "Now, why don't we report to the boss, then we can give Bulat a proper burial."

* * *

(Three Hours Later; Tatsumi's Room)

It was just past three in the morning and Tatsumi was still wide awake. On both sides of Tatsumi laid Leone and Akame, both girls didn't want to leave him alone that night so they decide to sleep with him. Both girls were sound asleep as Tatsumi continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, the days terrible events making it hard for him to sleep. After giving his report to Najenda, everyone went out behind the base and prepared a grave for Bulat, right next to Ieyasu and Sheele's. Once again, in such a short span of time, the base's mood was somber as Night Raid's members mourned the loss of another one of their members. During the small funeral they held for Bulat, Tatsumi couldn't help but notice that Sayo kept giving him these strange looks, it appeared as if she wanted to say something to him. But she never did, so Tatsumi decided he'd talk to her the next day. As Tatsumi stared at the ceiling, his mind drifted back to what **Incursio** had said. The teigu had said that it would answer any questions he had. Turning his head, Tatsumi saw that the red gem on **Incursio's** hilt was faintly glowing. Slowly and carefully, Tatsumi snuck out of bed and picked up the teigu.

" **I see that you're still awake partner**."

"Well you did say that you'd answer any questions I have." Tatsumi whispered, sinking into a seat near his bed. "After everything that happened today I couldn't really sleep. So I figured it was a good time to talk to you."

" **Alright, I will tell you everything I can. But I do not wish to wake your mates, so I will pull your subconscious into your mind so that we may speak in private."**

"Is that what you did when you showed those visions?" Tatsumi asked, as he relaxed in his chair.

" **Yes, but it was much easier to do since you were already asleep. But it shouldn't really be a problem now. I just need you to close your eyes and empty your mind**." Tatsumi did as **Incursio** instructed and felt a sudden tug. When Tatsumi reopened his eyes, he found himself in the empty black void he had been in when he originally had his visions. " **Good, that was much easier than I expected. Now we may speak privately. Please make your way towards the light, partner.** " Tatsumi turned around and spotted a small beacon of light in the distance. Walking towards it, Tatsumi was surprised to see a small campfire. But he was even more surprised to see that his **Incursio** armor was sitting down in front of the flames. " **I hope you don't mind, I decided to take this form so that we speak more intimately. I figured it was better than talking to a disembodied voice.** "

"No, that's fine. I'm actually happy you did that." Tatsumi said, sitting down across from **Incursio**. "It was kinda weird when I couldn't see, felt kinda like I was talking to myself."

" **So, what would you like to ask**?" **Incursio** asked, as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Okay, I'll start with an easy one..." Tatsumi hummed, rubbing his chin. "How are you talking? Bro never mentioned being able to speak with you."

" **Well I am known as the evolving teigu, so it only makes sense that I would eventually evolve enough to learn human speech and communicate with my hosts.** " **Incursio** replied, before his voice took a sudden sad tone, which surprised Tatsumi. " **When you died partner, you weren't my last host. The revolutionary army repaired me and passed me onto to another soldier. This on for decades, with each new host I evolved and changed. After several decades I gained the ability so speak with my hosts.** "

"So...how are you here?" Tatsumi asked, as he cocked his head. "You're clearly not from this time."

" **All the hosts I had after you and Bulat...they were all fine young soldiers, fueled by the passion to change their country and rid it of the capital's evils. To keep order and protect their country.** " **Incursio** said, gazing intently at Tatsumi. " **But none of them were you, partner. None of them had that fire you had, a fire that inspired me to trust in the will and strength humans possessed. Bulat made me curious of humans, but you're the one who made me believe in them. I didn't hate any of my hosts after you, but none of them could compare to you either. I yearned to fight by your side again, to feel that fire burning passionately inside you.** " Once again **Incursio's** tone became saddened. " **Like I said, I'm the 'ever evolving teigu.' With each new host I gained new abilities and powers and became ever stronger. Until one day, after about...I think about three centuries maybe...I acquired another new host. Again it was a young man, still very much a boy in many ways, sent to fight against the new empire's enemies. But unlike my previous hosts, he wasn't afraid of me once I began to speak with him. After working together for a few years, I explained my desire to see you once again, to somehow change the past so that you would survive and see the new empire. Like you, I felt a passionate fire burning inside that young man, a desire to help others and always do what's right. For years I had been formulating a plan, a plan to travel backwards in time and warn you of what your future entailed and hope that it would be enough to save you and your friends. With each evolution I came closer to my goal, and I was certain that one last evolution would give me the power I needed. After I explained my plan to my new host, he surprisingly agreed to help me with my plan. Much like you, I knew that he had the strength and will to withstand my evolution...the rest is pretty much history. I was right, after one last evolution I gained the power to travel backwards in time,** **and I ended up back here...although I was off by a few years. After returning to the past I kept my presence from Bulat and waited until you neared the capital. Once I was certain you were close to the capital, I entered your dreams and showed you those visions...and that's about it.** "

"Wow..." Tatsumi breathed out, as he rubbed his head. "That's a whole lot to take in at once."

" **I know it's a lot of information partner, but try not worry about it too much. Just know that I'm here to help and I will do my absolute best to keep you and your friends alive. Although all I can do is merely guide you, you'll have to do the actual work."**

"So, can you travel back and forth through time freely now?" Tatsumi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

" **Oh no, that was a one time thing. After traveling backwards in time most of my powers were reset. I did however manage to retain a few of my new** **abilities, such as my ability to communicate with you. I also kept my power to briefly force your armor to evolve, but that power is only temporary and we cannot use it often. However, once you are stronger you might be able to obtain a permanent evolution for your armor. When that will occur I am unsure. Several things have already changed since I warned you of your future, and I can already tell that you've become stronger that your past self. With all of these changes things are bound to change in this timeline."**

"Okay...I think I understand everything..." Tatsumi said, as he stood back onto his feet. "Thanks for answering my questions, **Incursio**."

" **It was my pleasure partner.** " **Incursio** said, extending his hand. Tatsumi briefly stared at **Incursio's** hand in confusion, before he shook it. " **I can't wait to fight with you once again. I hope this time around I will get see do even more amazing things.** "

"With you buy my side I feel a little better." Tatsumi said with a chuckle, as he scratched his cheek. "I think I can really make a difference now."

" **I know you'll make a difference partner. Well you better get some sleep, you have a lot of training to do tomorrow. So I'll send you back now.** "

With a slight jolt Tatsumi found himself back in his room. Tatsumi released a tired sigh and ran his hand down his face. Rising from his chair, Tatsumi gazed at the teigu in his hand. The red gem was no longer glowing, which probably meant that **Incursio** was no longer active. Tatsumi merely shrugged his shoulders and gently set the teigu down on the table near his bed, he guessed even teigus needed time to rest and recover. Turning to his bed, Tatsumi smiled when he spotted Leone and Akame. Both girls had frowns on their faces as they gently patted where he was sleeping. In an instant Akame was up and scanning around the room in a panic. However, relief washed over her face when she spotted Tatsumi smiling at her.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing out of bed?" Akame asked, trying her best to stifle a yawn, something that Tatsumi found extremely adorable. "I was really worried for a second."

"I was just having trouble sleeping..." Tatsumi replied with a smile, as he placed a gentle kiss on Akame's cheek. "So I thought I'd stretch my legs for a minute."

"Okay, well come back to bed." Akame said, patting the spot where Tatsumi had been laying. "It was cold without you."

"Alright, alright I got it..." Tatsumi said with a light chuckle, as he climbed back into the bed. "Now let's-" Tatsumi was cut off when Leone suddenly hugged his head between her luscious breasts.

"Don't do that again." Leone jokingly warned, nuzzling the top of Tatsumi's head. "I couldn't sleep without my new body pillow."

"Oi Leone..." Akame said, as she pulled Tatsumi's head out from between Leone's breasts and into her own modest bust. "You promised you wouldn't hog him."

"I got it..." Leone said with a playful smirk, hugging one of Tatsumi's arms between her breasts. "I'll play nice and share."

"Good." Akame said, as she released her hold on Tatsumi, the young gasping for air. Tatsumi's near neon blush turned a shade brighter when Akame mimicked Leone and hugged his other free arm between her breasts. "Because if we want this relationship to work out, we have to make sure we get equal time with Tatsumi, and that will get even harder if any girls wanna join us."

 _"I'm in heaven."_ Tatsumi thought, passing out with a perverted smile on his face.

"Other girls?" Leone repeated, as she quirked an eyebrow. What Akame had said had really peaked her interest. "Does some other girl have the hots for our little lover boy?"

"Well I don't know for sure..." Akame replied, a faint blush spreading across her face. "But Tatsumi did mention that Mine confessed to him in one of his visions."

"Mine falls in love with Tatsumi?!" Leone exclaimed, as her eyes widened in surprise. The busty blonde's shocked expression was soon replaced by a devious one. "Oh, I can't wait to tease her about this!"

"You can't!" Akame hissed, slapping Leone's shoulder. "If Mine does, or will, have feelings for Tatsumi, we can't let her know. We have to let her feelings develop naturally, it's only right. Tatsumi didn't tell me that I had confessed to him in his final vision until I pressured him to. But by then I had already started falling in love with him, so when he told me it only confirmed my feelings. So until Mine shows signs go being in love with Tatsumi we can't let her find out."

"Okay, I understand." Leone said, as she released an annoyed huff. "My lips are sealed for now, but when she does fall for our idiot, and she will I can tell, I'm not gonna go easy on her."

"That's fine, just wait until we're sure that Mine has feelings for Tatsumi." Akame said in a tired tone, stifling another yawn. "Now let's get some sleep. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow."

" **What an interesting group of mates you have, partner. And I have a feeling things are only going to get more interesting from now on.** "

* * *

(Four Days Later; Night Raid's Hot Spring)

"Looks like my arm is finally healed." Mine muttered, as she extended her once broken arm and clenched her fist. Her daily baths in the hot springs seemed to help speed up her recovery. "I've been lazing around and not getting anything done ever since my arm was busted. But now I can fight again!" Mine bolted out of the warm water and ran towards her room. After quickly changing, Mine sprinted towards the training grounds. "I have to train...I have to get stronger so that I can avenge Bulat and Sheele. Tatsumi promised that we'd do it together and I have to be able to keep up with him." Mine reached the door to the training grounds and threw it open. "Please! I'm all healed up, so somebody spar with me!" However, Mine stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on what was in front of her. Mere feet away was Lubbock and Tatsumi, both assassins covered in sweat as they did pushups. But Mine barely noticed Lubbock, her attention was more focused on Tatsumi. The pinkette watched in fascination as Tatsumi struggled to do his pushups with both Leone and Akame sitting on his back. Mine could feel a heavy blush burning her cheeks as she gazed at Tatsumi's muscles bulging with each push upwards. "W-Wow..."

"You enjoying the view Mine?" Leone asked with a teasing smirk, finally taking notice to the sniper's presence. Mine squeaked in surprised at being caught staring. After her previous discussion with Akame, Leone promised she wouldn't mess with Mine. But right now she couldn't help herself, she had to tease the pinkette just a little. Mischievous smirk widening even further, Leone patted the open spot on Tatsumi's back between her and Akame. "Hey Mine, why don't you hop on too? I'm sure Tatsumi could handle one more." Leone suddenly leaned forward and lowered her voice. "You have to feel this kid's back muscles, they're amazing."

"I-I...uh...um..." Mine began to stutter uncontrollably, as her blush darkened several shades.

"Come on Mine, I-" Leone was cut off when Akame nudged her. The busty blonde couldn't help but giggle when she saw that Akame was glaring at her.

"What did we talk about a few nights ago?" Akame whispered, her blood red eyes narrowing. "Leave Mine alone."

"Fine, fine..." Leone relented, as she grinned at Akame. "I had to get at least one in."

"I'm happy to see that you're all better Mine." Tatsumi said, forcing a smile onto his face as he continued his pushups. "If you want I'll do some target practice with you later."

Hearing Tatsumi's voice snapped Mine out of her stupor, and the pinkette violently shook her head. Mine then took a calming breath and fought back her raging blush. Coughing in her hand, Mine spoke once again. "A-Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

"These guys have been so gung ho about training, so we decided to help them out." Leone said, as she patted Tatsumi on the back. "Especially this big guy. He's been training himself into the ground the past few days."

"Tch, all you two have done is help Tatsumi." Lubbock said, pouting like a small child. "Neither of you have done a thing to help me."

"We've been offering you motivation and moral support." Leone said, as Akame nodded in agreement. "Now get your scrawny ass into gear! Your muscles should be burning right now! And if I catch you slacking, I'm gonna break one of your fucking fingers!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lubbock yelled, speeding up the pace of his pushups.

"See? Motivation." Leone said with a toothy grin.

"Well I must say that it's quite strange to see you covered in sweat, Lubbock." Mine pointed out, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well there's only two of us guys left." Lubbock said, stopping his pushups to look at Mine. "So I figured I'd better start pulling my weight as well."

"Good job trying to sound cool, but..." Leone said, as she hopped off Tatsumi's back. The busty blonde walked over to Lubbock and pressed her boot into his back. Lubbock grunted in pain as Leone forced him towards the ground. "What did I just say about slacking!? Now pick up the pace before I shove my boot up your ass!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lubbock exclaimed, struggling to continue his pushups with Leone's foot digging into his back.

"She's really good at that." Mine said, as she stared at Leone with intrigue. "It's like she's a drill sergeant or something."

"Oh good, except for Sayo you're all here." Najenda said, walking onto the training grounds. Tatsumi and Lubbock quickly stopped their workouts and put their clothes back. "Where is she by the way?"

"I think she's out hunting some danger beasts. She said that she wanted to get some more experience before she went on her next mission." Tatsumi asked, as he slipped on his sweater." Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow when he saw all the bags Najenda was carrying. "What's with all the bags, boss? You going to headquarters or something?"

"I'm delivering those three teigu you captured from the three beasts." Najenda said, slipping the pack off her back.

"Be careful with that ax, boss." Tatsumi warned, as he pointed at that the teigu. "It's crazy heavy."

"Ha! This old thing is no problem!" Najenda said, easily lifting the ax teigu with her mechanical arm. "I may not be able to use it as a weapon, but I can transport it quite easily."

"Wow, the boss is pretty awesome." Tatsumi muttered, as he stared at Najenda in awe.

"I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone, Akame." Najenda said, resting the ax teigu down next to her bag. "The main focus of your strategy is 'work together."

"I think I go it." Akame said in her usual monotone voice, as she nodded her head.

"While I'm at HQ, I'm also going to try and recruit some new members." Najenda said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. The silver-haired woman took a quick puff and released a light sigh. "Although I don't have high hopes...new recruits are gonna be hard to find."

"Boss..." Tatsumi said, as he tightly balled his fists. "I'm sorry for being so weak..."

"Tatsumi..." Akame muttered, clutching a hand over her heart.

"The three beasts you battled...were the pillars of Esdeath's army, the strongest offensive power in the empire." Najenda said, as she closed her eyes. "You and Bulat defeated all three of them, with you personally killing two, and you confiscated all three of their teigus. No matter how powerful Esdeath herself may be, their defeat has definitely weakened her forces. And I know it's eased many people's fears on when we should start the revolution. You're strong Tatsumi, so strong...you've been doing a great job."

"Boss..." Tatsumi whispered, fighting back his tears.

"Tatsumi..." Leone said in a comforting tone, as she placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "I didn't want to say anything, because you were training so hard and I didn't want you getting cocky...but Bulat told me that he believed that you'd become incredibly strong one day and that you would surpass him one day. He was looking forward to the day that you would surpass him, Tatsumi. Bulat truly believed in you and your strength, so please don't think you're weak."

"Big Bro..." Tatsumi breathed out, a few tears escaping his eyes. Leone smiled softly and pulled Tatsumi in for a tight hug.

"Be proud of your accomplishments, Tatsumi..." Najenda said, as she turned around and swung her bag over her shoulder. "And survive no matter what. Prove to Bulat that he was right to believe in you. Become the man he thought you would become." Giving her assassins one last wave, Najenda made her way out of Night Raid's base. _"Even if they train and get stronger...we're still dangerously short on_ _manpower...and based on what Leone has found out, Esdeath is creating a security squad of teigu users...so we have to do something."_

* * *

(Same Time; Capital Cemetery)

"Liver. Nyau. Daidara..." Esdeath muttered, staring at the three graves before her. "You were all weak, so you lost. The weak must be picked off and eliminated..." Esdeath crouched down and gently caressed the white cross on Nyau's grave. "My helpless servants...and it's because you were so helpless...that I will avenge you." Taking one last glance at the three graves, Esdeath stood back up. "The new teigu users should be arriving today. The minister said he managed so find six fighters, but apparently they're all lower ranked. I don't know what type of people these teigu wielders will be..." A sadistic smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face. "But I think I'll have a great bit of fun with them."

* * *

 **And done! I figured this was a good stopping point for now. Next chapter will pick up immidiately where this one left off, with the Jaeger's introductions and Tatsumi's first meeting with Esdeath. So you all have that to look forward to. I should hopefully have the next chapter out fairly soon. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics.**

 **P.S. I finished several new anime in between chapters. Here are some of my favorites with my own personal scores. If you want the full list check out my profile.**

 **1.** **To Love Ru all Seasons (8.9/10)**

 **2\. My Teenage Romantic Comedy SNAFU (8.7/10)**

 **3\. Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! (9/10 One of the funniest anime I've ever watched)**

 **4\. Oda Nobuna no Yabou (8.5/10)**

 **5\. Nisekoi (8.8/10)**

 **6\. Grisaia no Kajistu (8.7/10 This anime can get pretty fucking dark sometimes, so be warned)/ Grisaia no Rakuen (8.8/10 Some seriously dark shit in this season as well, so again be warned)**

 **7\. Sekirei and Sekirei Pure Engagement (8.6/10)**

 **8\. Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo (8.7/10)**

 **9\. Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata (8.6/10)**

 **10\. Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru (8.6/10)**

 **11\. Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou (8.8/10)**

 **12\. Strike the Blood (8.9/10)**

 **13\. Date a Live and Date a Live II (8.8/10)**

 **So, until next time I'm outta here!**


	11. Chapter 11 Power to Overcome Your Past

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the first quick update chapter. This chapter took me a little longer for me to finish than I originally intended, but work got in the way so I had little time to write. But now I have a decent amount of free time and was finally able to finish this chapter. In this chapter we'll be introduced to the Jaegers and we'll see Tatsumi's first meeting with Esdeath. I also have a little extra scene planned for Tatsumi and Sayo before he leaves for the capital, and I hope you all enjoy it. Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio** "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Three Hours Later; Capital's Main Street)

"So this is the capital, eh?" Wave said, gazing in awe at the sprawling buildings spread out in front of him. "I can't believe I was lucky enough to get promoted to the empire's security squad. I thought I would be in the navy my whole life." Wave grinned as he glanced down at his choice of clothing. "I'm glad I wore my best clothes so I won't stick out as some country boy. Mom even packed me a bunch of the best seafood we had as gifts." However, Wave frowned when he overheard several people whispering behind his back.

"What a hick..."

"Yeah he's totally a country bumpkin..."

"He even tried to hide it, how lame..."

"Ah what the hell..." Wave muttered, as he perked back up, once again filled with with enthusiasm. "I've battled countless pirates and the sea's most fearsome danger beasts. Some people talking behind my back definitely won't bother me."

"What a freak, talking to himself like that..."

"Yeah, he'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps that up..."

"Alright that one actually hurt a little..." Wave said in a dejected tone, hanging his head in defeat. "Hopefully I'll get to the palace soon." After twenty more minutes of walking, Wave was standing in front of a room in the capital's palace. "Well I managed to find this place easily enough...this is where I'm supposed to meet the guys I'll be working with." Taking a calming breath, Wave reached for the doorknob. "First impressions are very important. I have to make sure they respect me and don't underestimate my power!" With a large smile on his face, Wave energetically threw the door open. "Hello! I'm Wave! I came from the Imperial Na...vy..." Wave stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that the room was completely deserted...except for a single man sitting at the large room's only table. The mysterious man was massive in size and wore a frightening gas mask. "Pardon me!" A chill ran down Wave's spine as he slammed the door shut behind him. Wave sunk to the ground in the hallway, his body covered in a cold sweat. "T-That had to be the torture master's room, right?" Wave reached into his pack and pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's see...I'm supposed to go to the room for the security squad's meeting...it's in room 208..." Glancing up at the door behind him, Wave's eyes widened when he saw that it was indeed room 208. "Okay this is the right room...but we're supposed to meet at 2:30, maybe I'm a little early and that guy is in there for another reason." But Wave paled and his hung open when he spotted the clock on the wall across from him. "It's 2:30 right now! Wait...that means...that guy's one of my partners! What the hell!? Even pirates dress more normal than that!" Wave groaned and ran his hand down his face. "Damn it, he's probably gonna think I'm some kind of insensitive asshole when I walk back in there." Releasing a heavy sigh, Wave got back onto his feet. "I guess I'll just do my best not to irritate him." Walking back in the room, Wave took a seat on the other end of the table...far away from the strange man. "H-Hello." However, the mystery man said absolutely nothing, he simply stared at Wave...as if looking right into his soul."

 _"What the fuck is going on?!"_ Wave thought, as he began to nervously sweat. The dark-haired man's hands tightly gripped his pant legs. He could still feel the weird man staring at him, his gaze burning a hole in the side of his head. _"Why won't this guy stop staring at me!? It's no good momma, I wanna go home already! I'm not strong enough for the capital's raging waters!"_ However, Wave seemed to be saved when the door opened once again. Turning around, Wave was overcome with relief when he spotted a younger looking dark-haired girl walk into the room. _"Thank you God! It's a normal girl!"_ The girl eyed both men for a moment before she took a seat at the table across from Wave, dropping a sack of what appeared to be candy on top of it. Wave noted that the side of the bag was labeled 'Kurome's Candies.' He blushed lightly as he watched the girl nibble on the sweets. _"So her name is Kurome...Wow...she's pretty cute..."_

Mustering up some courage, Wave stood up from his seat and walked over to the newcomer. "Y-Yo..." Wave was extremely nervous as he awkwardly waved at the girl. "You're here because you're a teigu wielder, right? My name is Wave-"

"I'm not letting you lay a finger on my candy." The dark-haired girl said, as she clutched the bag of sweets to her chest. The girl's fierce glare caused Wave to recoil in fear.

 _"Damn it, she's another weirdo too! Shit and I thought she was cute too..."_ Releasing a defeated sigh, Wave walked back to his seat and slumped into it. "I'm sorry for bothering you." Wave hung his head again and grit his teeth in irritation. _"Damn it...what the hell gives?! That girl there is silently shoveling candy in her mouth like a glutton. It's not gonna be my fault when her teeth eventually fall out!"_ Wave suddenly gulped and glanced at the masked man out of the corner of his eye. _"And this freak is still fucking staring at me! What the fuck is going on!?"_

"Excuse us!" Wave was shaken for his thoughts when the doors on the opposite side of the room were suddenly thrown open. Turning in his chair, Wave was surprised to see yet another girl enter the room. This girl had shoulder-length auburn hair and metallic arms. Wave also took notice of the small dog standing at the girl's side.

 _"She's kinda cute too and she seems to be pretty serious."_ Wave thought, his gaze lowering to the girl's small dog. _"And that little guy is kinda cute as well...but I can't shake the feeling that it's evil somehow...ah I must just be overthinking things."_

"I'm from the capital garrison!" The girl said, as she saluted. "I'm Seryu Ubiquitous!" Seryu then gestured to her dog. "And this is Coro!" Wave was surprised when the girl suddenly dropped down onto one knee...and started showering the room in...rose petals? "Dr. Stylish...the preparations are now complete!"

"Taking care of one's first impressions...is the most stylish of etiquette...a man can have." Dr. Stylish said dramatically, walking into the room along the path of rose petals.

 _"Oh God now it's some pretty boy...kill me now."_ Wave thought, as his head slammed onto the table. _"I'm sorry for judging you masked man, this guy is now officially the biggest freak in the room."_

"Oh my." Stylish said, looking at Wave as he adjusted his glasses. "Looks like we have ourselves a little country boy, and a mighty handsome one at that." Wave's skin crawled when Stylish suddenly licked his lips. "Don't worry, I'll fix you right up. I oh so look forward to it."

 _"Come near me looking like that and I'll castrate you."_ Wave thought, as he glared at Stylish. Taking an extra precaution, Wave moved his chair as far away from Stylish as physically possible. _"Why does the nancy boy have to have a thing for me?!"_

"Hello." Yet another new voice said. Barely lifting his head off the table, Wave spotted a blonde haired man smiling at everyone. "Looks as if I'm the last one to arrive."

"Hello." Wave said warily, mentally preparing himself for anything this new freak could possibly do. "Nice to meet you. My name is Wave."

"I'm Run." The man said sincerely, which completely shocked Wave. So far this newcomer appeared to be the most normal person here. "I look forward to working with you and everyone else."

 _"Thank you God for giving me at least one normal person."_ Wave thought, releasing a heavy sigh of relief.

"Um...everyone...I've made us all some tea." Wave's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the masked man placing down several cups of tea. His eyes widened when the masked man handed him his tea. "Im quite sorry about what happened before. I was the first one here, but I didn't say anything to you." What the masked man said next completely shocked Wave. "You see I'm actually very shy...I got so nervous when you came in that I couldn't think of anything to say. But I'm more than likely the oldest one here, so I shouldn't be acting like a child." Wave nodded numbly as the masked man shook his hand. "I look forward to working with you Wave. My name is Bols, and I'm from the Incineration Squad."

 _"To think he was just being shy..."_ Wave thought with a nervous chuckle. _"The Incineration Squad, eh? I guess that explains that freaky mask."_

As Bols and Wave continued to speak, Dr. Stylish curiously eyed the Incineration Squad member. _"So he's from the Incineration Squad? A unit that torches people, buildings, and anything that stands against them. Hmmm, he's not really my type."_

Just then the door to the room opened once again. Everyone was surprised to see General Esdeath walk into the room. "Ah good you're all here." Esdeath said, as she walked up to the table. Releasing a light sigh, Esdeath tossed a mask onto the table. "I was planning on surprising you all and testing out your skills, you know really spice this meeting up. But we're running behind schedule right now. So everyone head into the next room and get changed. I'll explain everything as we go."

No one fully understood what was happening, but they didn't wish to upset someone as fearsome and deadly as Esdeath was rumored to be. So without a word everyone got out of their seats and went into the adjacent room. Ten Minutes later they all emerged from the room dressed in black suits and ties.

"Good, I must say you all clean up rather well." Esdeath said, now dressed in a suit and tie as well. "Now, we'll have a proper meet-and-greet after we've had our audience with the emperor."

"We're meeting the emperor so soon!?" Wave exclaimed in shock. "I haven't even been in the capital a single day!"

"I like to take care of all the boring and troublesome things first." Esdeath said, leading the group through the palace. "Don't fret too much, it won't be very long."

"General Esdeath..." Stylish said, as he rested his head on his hand. "Does our little team have a special name? Because simply being called the 'security squad' is quite boring."

"I'm so glad you asked." Esdeath said, a sadistic smirk spreading across her face. "All of us possess a rather 'unique' skill set. We'll work together and hunt down bands of wicked terrorists...and so...we are the capital's security squad...the Jaegers."

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

"I knew all of the wonderful seafood my mom packed would come in handy." Wave said, as he helped Bols prepare the large meal for everyone. "This is going to be the perfect welcome meal for us all."

"Wave..." Bols said, pointing to the vegetables in Wave's hand. "Please put the spinach in last. If you put it in now it'll wilt."

"Heh, sorry bout that." Wave said, as he set the spinach down and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. "I gotta say...I'm so relieved you're such a nice guy Bols."

"I'm..." Bols muttered, roughly cutting the head off one of the fish Wave had brought. "Not nice at all...If you knew all the things I've seen and done...you wouldn't say that about me."

In the next room the rest of the Jaegers were patiently waiting for Bols and Wave to finish cooking. Run and Stylish were talking in one corner of the room, while Kurome was playing with Coro.

"Captain..." Seryu said, as she smiled brightly at Esdeath. "I'm quite curious, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Hunting and torture." Esdeath replied nonchalantly, taking a small sip of her wine. "Or studying up on either one." Esdeath smiled as she set the glass back down. "But at the moment...I'd like to find love." Both Seryu and Kurome appeared to quite surprised by Esdeath's answer. Neither of them expected a woman with Esdeath's reputation to be worried about something as trivial as love. "Oh by the way Seryu, I understand that we have an extra teigu left after your battle with Night Raid."

"Y-Yes...that would be correct." Seryu said, still slightly surprised by what Esdeath had previously said. "We collected a scissor-shaped teigu that a Night Raid assassin was using. But we haven't been able to find anyone who can use it. If we can't find anyone soon the minister will confiscate it."

"That would be quite the waste." Esdeath said with a smirk, as she clasped her hands on top of the table. "Well while we search for some who could use it, why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

(The Next Morning; Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Thanks for doing some target practice and sparring with me Tatsumi." Mine said, slinging **Pumpkin** over her shoulder. "I'm still a little off, but that definitely helped."

"No problem Mine, you've been out of action for a while so I know you needed to get some training in." Tatsumi said, as he put away his practice sword. "You're swordplay and hand-to-hand fighting skills might have dipped a little, but you're still an amazing shot. I still got a long way to go before I can catch up to you."

"Ha! You might as well give up on that!" Mine laughed, playfully slapping Tatsumi's arm. "Because there's no way you'll ever be as good of a shot as me. I'm a genius sniper remember."

"You sure are Mine." Tatsumi said, as he chuckled lightly.

"So..." Mine said, her voice suddenly becoming quiet and anxious. "You're heading to the capital to meet with Leone and Lubbock?"

"Yeah, I'm actually about to go pack right now." Tatsumi replied, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I should be back by the end of the day. I'm just doing some quick scouting with Leone and setting up a few surveillance devices with Lubbock. Nothing too difficult."

"Alright..." Mine muttered, avoiding Tatsumi's gaze. "Tatsumi..." A fierce blush spread across Mine's face as she began fidget slightly.

"What's up Mine?" Tatsumi asked, as he quirked an eyebrow. "You okay, Mine? You're face is all red."

"I-I'm fine!" Mine exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest. "J-Just...Just be careful! And make sure you come back safe!" With a near neon blush, Mine spun around and raced towards her room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tatsumi muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "It seemed like Mine was really worried about me for a second. And why the hell was her face all red like that? It's almost as if she like's me or something...Wait...could Mine really love...Nah, I'm just overthinking things. There's no way she has feelings for me. Even if she did in one of my visions it's still way too early for anything like that to happen...right? Ah, I'll worry about it later. I have to finish getting ready and say goodbye to Akame."

As soon as Mine reached her room she slammed the door behind her. Releasing a shaky breath, Mine pressed her back against the door and sunk to the floor. "What the hell did I say something like that for?" Mine muttered, resting her between her knees. No matter how hard she tried, Mine couldn't fight off her raging blush. "It's not like I really care about him or anything. He's stupid, immature, noisy, and a huge crybaby...but he's also strong, sweet, funny, and thoughtful...plus he's...I guess he's kinda cute...GAH!" Mine screamed as she furiously tugged on her pink hair. "What the hell is going on with me!?"

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

"That should be everything." Tatsumi said, as he slipped on a hooded jacket. The young assassin grabbed his pack and **Incursio** and turned to leave the room. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see Akame standing in his doorway. "Oh hey Akame, I was actually just coming to see you."

"Well I wanted to say goodbye before you left." Akame said with a small smile, walking towards Tatsumi. A faint blush dusted across Akame's cheeks as she gripped the front Tatsumi's jacket. "I also wanted to give you a good luck charm." Without warning, Akame captured Tatsumi's lips in passionate kiss. The red-eyed assassin poured all of her love into the kiss and Tatsumi did the same. When both assassins broke their liplock, Akame's smile grew even wider. "Stay safe. I know Leone and Lubbock will be with you, but I can't help but worry just a little."

"Don't worry Akame." Tatsumi said, as he placed a loving kiss on Akame's cheek. "I'll be fine and if I do get into any trouble I'll find a way out. Remember, I promised that I'd always come back alive." Giving Akame one last quick peck on the lips, Tatsumi walked out of the room.

"You will..." Akame said with a warm smile, clutching a hand over her heart. "I know you'll always come back to me."

* * *

"Okay, let's hit the road..." Tatsumi said, as he began to make his way towards the capital. But Tatsumi hadn't walked a hundred yards from the base before he spotted someone walking towards the base. Once Tatsumi got a good look at the person, he was surprised to see that it was Sayo. The normally beautiful girl looked like a mess, covered in mud and grim, but also appearing to be uninjured. Her bow was slung over her shoulder as she dragged an arrow-riddled danger beast behind her. "Sayo? Shit...you look like you've been through hell."

"Tatsumi?" Sayo said, surprised to see her childhood friend. "Yeah, I guess I do kinda look bad." Sayo suddenly growled and kicked the dead danger beast she was dragging. "But I'm only like this because I've been tracking this bastard for the past few days. The little shit was a crafty one and I had some trouble tracking him. But I eventually got the fucker! Took fifteen fucking arrows to bring his tough ass down! I figured Akame and I could have some fun cooking him up."

"You okay Sayo?" Tatsumi asked, as he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "You seem a little worked up right now, and this sudden hunting trip you just went on came out of nowhere. And I can tell all this energy and enthusiasm is forced." Tatsumi knew that he had hit the nail on the head, because Sayo instantly deflated and lowered her head. "Sayo please, you can talk to me. Is something bothering you?"

"How do you do it?" Sayo muttered, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "How can you be so strong even though two of your comrades have died? I still haven't gotten over Sheele, then Bulat dies as well! Every time I close my eyes I swear I can still see Sheele's face right before I fired that arrow!" Sayo suddenly collapsed to her knees and Tatsumi pulled her into a tight hug. Tears were now freely flowing from Sayo's eyes as she cried into Tatsumi's shoulder. "I don't know what happened on that mission! Everything should have went smoothly! I thought I was finally ready for a real mission! I trained so hard and I mentally prepared myself! It was an ideal situation for me and I was set up perfectly! But...But when the actual fighting started my mind started to race and I couldn't think straight! My aim was off and I was making one bad decision after another! Then...Then when I saw Sheele get shot my mind just went blank and I couldn't think! I could have killed that Seryu girl a dozen times during that fight, but my adrenaline was pumping so hard that my hands were shaking and I couldn't aim correctly! Sheele's...Sheele's death is my fault! Her blood is on my hands!"

 _"So that's what the problem is..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he continued to hold Sayo close. When Tatsumi next spoke his voice was soft and comforting. "Sayo...you can't blame yourself for what happened to Sheele, nothing good will come of it. Like you said, it was your very first mission. You simply weren't prepared for the stress of actual combat. I had the same problem during my first mission, but I didn't have to go through what you did. I won't say I understand the pain your feeling, because I don't. I can't imagine how difficult it was for you to kill a friend to save them from suffering, and I don't think I would be strong enough to do what you did."

"B-But..." Sayo whimpered, chocking back a sob. However, Tatsumi silenced her and held her even tighter. His warm embrace somehow easing her quivering heart.

"You're strong Sayo...so incredibly strong, don't ever doubt that. I bet Sheele is watching over us all right now, doing her best to protect us. And I can guarantee that she's happy that she died at your hands, instead of being eaten by some monster." Tatsumi said barely above a whisper, as a few tears fell from his eyes as well. "When Ieyasu died all I could think about were the 'what ifs.' But you and the others helped me realize that way of thinking will only drag you down. You need to do that now to Sayo. Sheele wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened. Sayo...what happened is in the past now and you can't change what happened. But our past is what defines us and we have to learn from it so we won't make the same mistakes again." Tatsumi gently pushed Sayo away so that he could look her in the eyes. "All you can do now is look towards the future and work harder in the present so you won't have to experience that pain again...Are you up to that Sayo? Are you willing to give everything you have to brighten the future? Not just for everyone in Night Raid, but for all those oppressed by the minister and his lackeys?"

"Tatsumi..." Sayo breathed out, fresh tear forming in her eyes as she tightly balled her fists. Suddenly a fiery determination blazed through Sayo's once sad eyes. "Yes! You're right Tatsumi! I can't be moping around like this! It will still take some time before I fully get over what happened with Sheele, but I can't let that memory drag me down! I have to use it to give me strength! I'll use that horrible memory as motivation, so that I'll never have to bury another comrade!" Sayo stood back onto her feet and quickly wiped away her tears. "Thank you Tatsumi, I really needed to hear that."

"Sometimes the best thing to do is talk with a friend." Tatsumi said, as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes. "I'm glad to see that you're back to your old self, Sayo."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm fully back to normal, but I do feel a lot better thanks to you." Sayo said with a small smile, nervously rubbing her arm. "But promise me one thing Tatsumi...please let Bulat be the last comrade we have to bury. I don't think I can take another funeral."

"I promise you Sayo, that I will do everything in my power to make sure no more of our friends die. But you have to the same for me. We both have to get stronger, so that we can survive this coming war." Tatsumi said, placing both his hands on Sayo's shoulders. "But I will promise you this Sayo, just like I promised Akame. You'll never have to bury me. I'll survive at all costs and I'll always come back home."

"Okay...I'm holding you to that promise, so you better not break it." Sayo muttered, a slight blush spreading across her face. Suddenly, without warning, Sayo lunged forward and placed a gentle kiss on Tatsumi's cheek. "Thanks again, Tatsumi. I'll see you when you get back to base later." Without another word, Sayo grabbed her dead danger beast and continued her trip back to the base.

All Tatsumi could do was stare dumbfounded, as Sayo walked away. He placed a hand where Sayo's lips had been and a light blush appeared on his face. "D-Did Sayo really just k-kiss me?"

 **"You seem to be quite the charmer, partner."**

"S-Shut up! There's no way Sayo likes me like that! We've been friends forever!" Tatsumi exclaimed, his blush darkening several shades.

 **"Whatever you say. Anyways, you better get moving, partner. You're supposed to meet Leone and Lubbock, remember?"**

"Shit! You're right!" Tatsumi yelled, as he swung his pack over his shoulder. "If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

(Three Hours Later; Imperial Capital)

 _"This place seems to be real lively for some reason."_ Tatsumi thought, discreetly glancing at the bustling people around him from under his hood. _"There must be some type of event or something happening today."_ As Tatsumi continued walking through the capital's streets, he eventually spotted the bookstore Lubbock used as a front for their hidden base within the capital. _"Book Night?"_ Tatsumi couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at the shop's strange name. _"I get that we're supposed to be hiding in plain sight, but that just seems a little but too obvious."_

"Oh hello sir." Lubbock said, as he leaned on the wall outside his shop.

"Hey." Tatsumi said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Interesting little shop you got here, I especially like the name."

"Why thank you." Lubbock said with a cocky smile, as he gestured into the shop with his thumb. "If you'd like, you can browse our 'special' selection in the back of the store."

"Lead the way." Tatsumi said, following Lubbock through the small bookstore. Once at the back of the shop, Lubbock pulled on one of the books, revealing a hidden door and a set of stairs leading into a hidden basement. "The secret door is a nice touch."

"Right?" Lubbock said with a wide grin, as he followed behind Tatsumi. "This place is my pride and joy."

"Tch, don't bullshit me Lubbock." Tatsumi said with a knowing look, turning his head to smirk at Lubbock. "I know for a fact you didn't build this place." As Tatsumi descended further down the stairs, he eventually found himself in Night Raid's capital hideout.

"YAHOO!" Leone cheered with a ruddy blush on her face, as she slammed down her glass of sake. "Welcome to our little hideout, Tatsumi!"

"Looks like you're making yourself at home, Leone..." Tatsumi said, snatching the bottle of alcohol away from his blonde lover. Leone cutely pouted as she watched Tatsumi take a quick swig directly from the bottle. Tatsumi winked at Leone, before setting the bottle down on the table next to him. "Can't have you too buzzed when we're out scouting later."

"I thought I told you I don't get drunk easily!" Leone whined, as she half-heartedly reached for the bottle. "Just one more drink! Please!" Leone suddenly got a brilliant idea. The busty blonde knew that there was one sure fire way to get a man to do what you want. With a lustful glint in her eyes, Leone leaned forward so that Tatsumi could easily look down her shirt. When she spoke her voice was sweet and husky. "If you let me have another drink, I'll give you a special 'treat' when we get home later."

"As tempting at that offer is I'll have to decline. We need to be focused when we're scouting." Tatsumi said, causing Leone to instantly deflate in her seat. I guess Tatsumi had a stronger will than most men. "But I promise to have a drink with you tonight when he get back."

"Alright, but you better not stand me up." Leone said, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest, slightly pushing up her large breasts.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Tatsumi said, smiling at Leone. "This time we'll be able to have a drink under much more cheerful circumstances."

"Yeah..." Leone said, as she gave Tatsumi me a lustful smile. "Maybe if you get me drunk enough I'll let cop a f-"

"I-If you two are done flirting, I'd like to get things started." Lubbock interjected, a bright blush spreading across his face and a thin stream of blood dripping from his nose. The green-haired assassin took a calming breath to quell his raging hormones...and to wipe the blood off his face "Now then, wanted posters of Mine have started to pop up all over the capital recently...so we three, along with Sayo, are the only ones who can freely walk around the capital right now."

"It's strange, quite a few people on the ship saw my face." Tatsumi mused, as he rubbed his chin. "So I figured it would be dangerous for me to walk around, but I guess that's not the case...anyways, on the way here it seemed like the whole capital was buzzing about this new security squad called the 'Jaegers."

"That's because Esdeath is the one leading them." Lubbock explained, leaning against a nearby wall. "Anything she does is a big deal around here. That witch is extremely dangerous."

"Esdeath..." Tatsumi muttered, as he looked down at his feet. _"That name, again it seems so familiar. It must have something to do with **Incursio**." _ Tatsumi shoved his hands into his pockets and locked eyes with Lubbock. "So...how dangerous is Esdeath exactly?"

"There's too many stories to tell, but one in particular comes to mind." Lubbock said, releasing a heavy sigh. "Several years ago a savage tribe in the southwest rose up against the empire. The minister sent an army of over 120,000 men to eliminate a little over 10,000 tribals. It should have been an easy victory for the army, a clear way to display their power. But the harsh terrain and abundant danger beasts attacked the soldiers relentlessly. At night the savages would launch surprise attacks, and within no time it was clear that the army could not carry out their mission. The minster got desperate, so he sent in two young generals to help them, Najenda and Esdeath." Tatsumi's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the boss' name. "To make a long story short, Esdeath and her men absolutely slaughtered those savages. Her powers were so fearsome that they even worried Najenda. Once Esdeath and her men had decimated the enemy, they turned their sights on the savage's village. There Esdeath turned her men loose, allowing them to do whatever they pleased. Esdeath thought of it as them reaping their rewards for defeating their enemies. Her men murdered and raped their way through the entire village, stealing anything valuable and burning the rest. Once her men were finished, Esdeath spared three savages, so that they could live the rest of their lives never being able to unsee what they had seen, and so that they could spread word of what had happened. That sick brutality and utter cruelty is what drove Najenda to leave the empire and join the revolutionary army."

"That's pretty fucked up of her." Tatsumi muttered, as he took a seat on the couch next to Leone. "To make those three watch as she took everything from them."

"That's what Esdeath aims to do. She just wants to create more conflict." Lubbock said, rubbing the back of his head. "So that she can continue to enjoy the rush of battle."

"I'm so glad I didn't try to fight her." Leone said, as she stared down into her empty sake glass. "That woman is seriously bad news. The scent of blood was so strong on her that it even made me sick. I can't imagine the millions of people she and her men have killed."

"She must be as quite the monster for both of you to talk about her like that." Tatsumi said, silently wrapping an arm around Leone's waist. "Anyway, I'm happy you took my advice and left her alone. I don't know what I'd do if you had been hurt."

"Aww, you're so sweet for worrying about me." Leone cooed, as she gave Tatsumi a passionate kiss.

"God, first I walk in on them the morning after they bump uglies, now I have to watch them suck face." Lubbock groaned, running a hand down his face. "Oi, lover boy!" Hearing the annoying nickname caused Tatsumi to break his liplock with Leone. Tatsumi glared at Lubbock, as the green-haired assassin dug through his pack. "If you're so curious about Esdeath..." Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow when Lubbock handed him a flyer. "You can check her out in person. Apparently Esdeath is holding a civilian combat tournament. The winner gets a large cash prize. That would help you with your plan to send money to your village, right?"

"Combat tournament, huh?" Tatsumi muttered, as he rubbed his chin. _"I'm confident that I can win, but there still could be hidden dangers...But this is my chance to see this Esdeath woman in person...that's a chance I can't pass up."_ Making up his mind, Tatsumi rose from the couch. "Alright, I'll do it. If I do this I can kill two birds with one stone."

 **"Things are going to get interesting quite soon."**

* * *

(Two Hours Later; Capital's Colosseum)

"*Yaaawn* How utterly uninteresting..." Esdeath muttered in a bored tone, resting her head on her fist. The capital's most feared general looked bored beyond belief as she watched the two men fight down below.

"What do you think of those two general?" Run asked, as he set down a fresh glass of wine for Esdeath.

"Boring men make for an equally boring battle..." Esdeath drawled, stifling yet another yawn. "As I thought, there isn't a single teigu user among them...will I see anything remotely exciting from these fights?"

"I see..." Run said, as he watched the fight below reach its end. "Ah, looks like the battle has been decided. The next fight will be the last one."

"Hmm, I won't hold my breath..." Esdeath said, swirling the wine in her glass.

Down on the fighting ring, Wave was tasked with announcing the fighters in the tournament. "In the east corner! We have Kalbi the Butcher!" The crowd erupted in cheers as a massive bullheaded man walked into the ring. "And in the west corner! We have Tatsumi the Blacksmith!"

"That one is just a mere boy..." Run said, as Esdeath perked up a bit in her seat. Something about the fiery determination in the boy's eyes caught her attention. For some reason she couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

 _"Maybe I will see something interesting after all."_ Esdeath thought with a hidden smirk on her face. _"Show me what you have to offer Tatsumi."_

"That's quite the interesting alias." Leone said, as she leaned back in her seat. "Can Tatsumi actually forge anything?"

"He's not quite as good as me, but he's got some serious skills. If he wanted to, he could probably open his own shop." Lubbock said with a confident smile, crossing his arms over his chest. "I taught him how to forge metals when I was training him last."

 _"I know Tatsumi will win this fight...but I can't help but feel a little on edge...as if something bad is about to happen..."_ Leone thought, as she scanned the arena around her. Her golden eyes narrowed when they landed on Esdeath. _"I'm especially keeping my eyes on her."_

"Well aren't you a little shit." Kalbi snorted, staring down at Tatsumi. "You should probably back out now while you have the chance kid. That prize money is as good as mine."

 _"This guy..."_ Wave thought, as he gazed at Kalbi with a hint of disgust. _"He may be an arrogant prick, but he does look really strong...well whatever."_ Raising his arm, Wave made sure both fighters were ready. "Begin!"

 _"Before I got to the capital I would have been a sniveling mess right now...but right now, thanks to everyone's training, I'm as calm as ever..."_ Tatsumi thought, sliding into his fighting stance. _"Compared to the Three Beasts...this guy is a complete weakling."_

"I gave you a chance kid! Now here I come!" Kalbi exclaimed, as he charged forward with his fist cocked back. "Blasting Fist Full Course!"

 _"Sorry **Incursio** but I won't be using you during this fight." _ Tatsumi thought, preparing for Kalbi's attack.

 **"No need to apologize, partner. I know you're more than capable to defeat this enemy. Just try not to hurt him too bad."**

Taking one last calming breath, Tatsumi leaped over Kalbi's fist, Akame's speed training coming into full effect. Kalbi immidiately lost track of Tatsumi as the young assassin raced around him. The bullheaded man was so distracted trying to locate Tatsumi that he didn't noticed that the young assassin was directly underneath him. Cocking his fist back, Tatsumi struck Kalbi in the stomach. Coughing up a mouthful of blood, Kalbi doubled-over clutching his stomach. Tatsumi didn't give his enemy anytime to react or recover. Crouching down, Tatsumi swept out Kalbi's legs. Tatsumi raced around behind Kalbi, and shattered his arm. Kalbi roared in pain as he cradled his now broken arm. Still Tatsumi continued his onslaught. After circling back around, Tatsumi hit Kalbi with a barrage of punches to the head and chest, using all the knowledge that Leone had taught him. Once Tatsumi was finished, Kalbi was a bruised and bloody mess. But the stubborn bastard refused to give up and tried to stand back onto his feet. Tatsumi decided to finally finish the fight and hit Kalbi with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head. Kalbi's head snapped back as he collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

 _"Now that was something interesting..."_ Esdeath thought, as she gazed at Tatsumi with growing curiosity.

"That boy has amazing talent general..." Run said, staring at Tatsumi in awe. "He defeated such a powerful enemy with ease."

"That's it!" Wave exclaimed, as he raised his hand into the air. "The winner is Tatsumi!" Instantly the crowd erupted into roaring cheers, everyone excited to see the clear underdog win the fight.

 _"Everyone...is cheering for me..."_ Tatsumi thought, a sudden feeling of elation flowing through his body as he basked in the crowd's cheers. Suddenly a light blush spread across Tatsumi's face and he smiled brightly. "I did it!"

That single smile would end up changing Tatsumi's life. Up in her spectator box, Esdeath's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as a bright blush formed on her face. The empire's feared general clutched a hand over her thundering heart and slowly rose from her seat. She couldn't believe it. After all this time searching, she had finally found him. She had finally found her true love. "I've found him."

"Hm?" Run muttered, as he watched Esdeath rise from her seat. "Is he a candidate for wielding a teigu?"

"That too...but I'm talking about something else." Esdeath said, beginning to make her way down the steps toward the ring.

As Esdeath made her way down the steps a hush fell over the crowd. Tatsumi hadn't noticed that Esdeath was approaching him until she was halfway down the steps. But when he finally took notice of her, he began to have a mini panic attack. _"What the hell!? She's coming to the ring herself!? SHIT! SHIT! What do I do!?"_

 **"Looks like you're still a sniveling mess, partner. 'Calm as ever,' you look like you're about to pass out."**

"You're name is Tatsumi...correct?" Esdeath asked, as she stopped a few feet away from the young assassin. "That's a good name."

"T-Thank you." Tatsumi said, his voice sounding much more scared pathetic than he wanted. _"Damn it...why am I so nervous? So...this is really Esdeath? She doesn't seem so bad so far...in fact she's quite beautiful. But I can't let my guard down...she was the leader of the Three Beasts...and because of her Big Bro..."_

 **"Partner, you need to reel in your emotions. You're in the middle of the capital and there's no way you could possibly take her on. Just remain calm and this will all be over soon."**

 _"I know..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he looked Esdeath up and down. The young assassin blushed lightly as he drank in the general's beauty. _"Man, she really is pretty. I don't get it...this woman is supposed to be some type of sadistic mass murderer? I know she works for the empire, but she seems like an alright person from what I can tell."_

"Your match just now...it was flawless." Esdeath complimented, resting her hands on her hips. "I would like to personally give you, your reward."

"Thank you very much." Tatsumi said, as he nodded his head. _"I know it's coming from my enemy, but money is money. And I need to send whatever I can back to my village."_ Tatsumi's blush darkened another shade when he saw Esdeath reach into her cleavage to retrieve his prize. However, Tatsumi was completely unprepared for when he heard something click around his neck.

"From now on..." Esdeath said in a hushed and husky tone. "You belong to me Tatsumi."

"Huh?" Tatsumi said, his eyes shooting down to the collar and chain around his neck. "HUH!?"

"Come now, there are far too many distractions here." Esdeath said, as she began to drag Tatsumi out of the arena, the young assassin immediately fighting against her. "You're coming back to the palace with me."

"WAIT! HOLD THE FUCK UP!" Tatsumi roared, frantically prying at the collar around his neck. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I BELONG TO YOU NOW?! I ALREADY HAVE A-"

"I can't wait any longer..." Esdeath said, as she delivered a swift chop to Tatsumi's neck. Within seconds the world around Tatsumi started to go black.

 _"What..."_ Tatsumi thought, his vision starting to fade. _"Did she do to me..."_

"Don't worry my dear, we'll talk in my room..." Esdeath said sweetly, as she hugged Tatsumi's unconscious form against her breasts. "In private...just the two of us." With a victorious smile, Esdeath carried Tatsumi out of the arena.

"W-What the fuck just happened?" Lubbock muttered, his eyes open in shock.

"That bitch..." Leone growled, as she gripped the railing in front of her so hard that it began to warp and bend. "DID THAT BITCH JUST STEAL MY MAN!?"

 **"This is where you'll make have to make your decision, partner. And this decision will help shape your future. Will you try to win Esdeath over and bring her into the light, or will you give up on her and treat her as an enemy, dragging her further into darkness? Only time will tell what your ultimate decision is.**

* * *

 **And done! Tatsumi has officially been captured by Esdeath and Leone isn't very happy about it. Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off, and I hope to** **cover a lot of ground next chapter. If we're lucky I'll have the next chapter out sometime next week. So what do you think Tatsumi will do? Will he abandon any idea of saving Esdeath, or will he risk everything to drag out the sliver of good that's in her? Like Incursio said, only time will tell what Tatsumi's decision is. So what did you guys think? Let me know. Remember to follow/favorite if your enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics. And if you haven't already vote for the poll on my profile and check out my other fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Jaegers' Power

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the final quick update chapter for this fic. I hate to say it, but the next chapter for this fic will take a little while to come out. I gotta update my other fics before I can update this one again, so I hope you all understand. In this chapter Tatsumi will meet the Jaegers and get some personal one-on-one time with Esdeath, and if it's not too long I'll get to Tatsumi's escape back to Night Raid. Also this story has passed 400 reviews and is almost at 750 followers and just achieved 700 favorites. Thank you all for continuing to support this fic and making it one of the most popular Akame ga Kill fics on this site. So with all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(One Hour Later; Path Leading to Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Leone, slow down!" Lubbock exclaimed, nearly out of breath as he struggled to keep up with the seething blonde. "Oi! Wait a second, Leone!" Making possibly the stupidest decision of his life, Lubbock reached out and grabbed Leone's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "I get that you're upset right now, but you have to calm down and think rationally for a second."

"Upset?" Leone repeated, turning to give Lubbock a glare so fierce that it would likely kill weaker men. Her normally cheerful golden eyes were now narrowed and fierce. Lubbock immidiately recoiled and backed far away from Leone. "I'm not upset Lubbock...I'm pissed...I'm fucking seething with rage right now! That bitch Esdeath took MY man! When I get my hands on her, I'm going to rip the flesh off her bones!"

 _"Note to self NEVER piss Leone off EVER. Because she will kill me."_ Lubbock thought, as he tried his best to regain his composure. But Leone's overwhelming aggression made it difficult for him to think of way to talk to her that wouldn't set her off. He knew that he had to tread very carefully right now. "L-Look Leone, you're s-super pissed right now, that much is very obvious, and you have every right to be after what just happened. But you need to calm down. Acting based purely on your emotions is one of the worst moves an assassin can make. We need to regroup with the others and relay the information we have, then we can come up with some type of plan." Lubbock released a light sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Tatsumi is a tough guy, I know he'll be okay."

"I know Tatsumi is strong...he's one of the strongest people I know." Leone said, her voice low and uncertain as she tightly balled her fists. "I love him damn it, and I can't help but worry about him. Especially when he was taken right before my eyes...when I couldn't do anything to help him. You didn't feel it, Lubbock...You didn't sense the vile amount of bloodlust that Esdeath gives off...but I did. I felt it first hand and it made me sick to my stomach..." Leone clenched her teeth as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I'm just scared of what she'll do him...I know you've heard the stories, of how Esdeath sadistically tortures people...breaks their minds until they're just submissive lapdogs who'll follow her every beck and call...Tatsumi is strong willed and I know he won't break easily...but I'm afraid that if we wait too long that Esdeath might actually succeed, and Tatsumi will become her mindless pet...I-I don't want that...I don't want Tatsumi to forget about Night Raid...to forget about Akame..."

"Leone..." Lubbock muttered, as he clutched a hand over his heart. The blonde's words showed the sadness inside her and it struck a cord in Lubbock's heart, making him think of his own unrequited love. _"If 'she' was ever captured...I would probably feel the same way as Leone."_

"I don't want him to forget me..." Leone said, angrily wiping away her forming tears. "That's why I can't calm down Lubbock. Until Tatsumi is back here and safe with us, I won't feel at ease. Until he's back in my arms and tells me that he loves me again, I won't-" Leone was cut off when Lubbock one again put his hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said before Leone, we can't be irrational and act purely based on our emotions. I want to run back there and save Tatsumi as quick as possible too, but that will only get us killed." Lubbock said, as he locked eyes with Leone. "We have to get back to base and we have to come up with a plan. It might not happen right away, but I promise we'll get Tatsumi back. Night Raid never abandons its comrades."

The fire in Lubbock's eyes, and the determination in his voice, reminded Leone of Tatsumi and she couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. "Alright Lubbock...we'll take it slow and come up with a plan..." A light blush dusted across Leone's face as she rubbed the back of her head in embarassment. "Sorry about flipping out on you a second again, Lubbock...I'm just really on edge right now."

"Don't sweat it." Lubbock said with a grin, as he patted Leone's shoulder. "You've done way worse to me before, I can handle you yelling at me. Now let's hurry and inform everyone of what happened. I have a feeling that Akame won't take the news very well, but I know she won't freak out."

"Okay, let's head back." Leone said, following closely behind Lubbock. "Oh Lubbock, one quick thing..." The green-haired assassin squeaked in pain when Leone fiercely gripped his shoulder. "It's funny that you mentioned me 'having done worse to you.' Because I could have sworn someone was watching me bathe the other night, but when I checked all I found was a small trail of blood and a few strands of green hair...Now I wonder who those could've belonged to?" Leone suddenly gave Lubbock a sickly sweet smile, causing him to audibly gulp. "I'm only going to warn you one time Lubbock...I'm in love with Tatsumi and we're together now. So he's the only one allowed to see my body. If I catch a hint of you peeking at me, or any other girl that's with Tatsumi, I will not hesitate to castrate you. And we both know that I make good on my warnings. Now, do you understand?" When Lubbock dumbly nodded, Leone smiled and patted him on the head. "Good boy, we can go now."

 _"God help me, Leone is scary when she's mad."_ Lubbock thought, as he protectively cupped his hands over his groin. _"She wasn't lying either. If she catches me again, she will cut my balls off. God, the way things have been going I can't help but worry about my boys..."_

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later; Night Raid's Meeting Room)

"What?!" Akame exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the meeting room's table. "What do you mean was kidnapped by Esdeath?!"

"When Esdeath came down to give Tatsumi his reward, she slapped a collar around his neck and dragged him off...not before she knocked him unconscious though..." Leone said, as she hung her head and balled her fists. "I'm sorry Akame, there wasn't anything I could to stop her. We were in the middle of that arena...it would have been a disaster if we tried to rescue Tatsumi."

"*Sigh* You don't have to apologize Leone, you made the right call." Akame said in an understanding tone, tightly clenching her fists on top of the table. "The last thing we need right now is someone getting hurt when we're already undermanned...Plus, Tatsumi would never forgive himself if you had gotten hurt trying to save him."

"Thanks Akame..." Leone muttered with a small smile.

"So did Esdeath possibly suspect Tatsumi was a member of Night Raid?" Mine asked, as she leaned against a nearby wall. The pinkette appeared to be calm and collected on the outside, but inside she extremely worried about Tatsumi and was trying her best not to panic. Mine had to suppress her urge to grab **Pumpkin** and go save Tatsumi herself. She wanted to save Tatsumi badly, but now was not the time to make irrational decisions. "Because if she does know he'll be in a lot of trouble."

"I doubt it...but I wouldn't completely rule it out." Lubbock said, as he rubbed his chin. "But Esdeath did say something that was kinda strange. She said that Tatsumi 'belongs to her."

"What?" Akame asked darkly, her left eyebrow twitching as her anger slowly grew. "First this woman steals Tatsumi, now she intends to treat him as some sort of plaything? I won't let that happen..." Everyone was surprised to hear the growing in Akame's voice. The red-eyed assassin was usually the most calm and collected member of the group, but the fierce look in her eyes showed that she was upset, and getting was getting angrier with each second that passed. A low growl escaped Akame's lips as she suddenly grabbed **Murasame** and made her way towards the door. "Excuse me everyone, I have to go kill Esdeath now. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hold on a minute Akame..." Leone said, as she grabbed the back of Akame's shirt. With a light sigh, Leone dragged Akame close and whispered into her ear. "Look Akame, I understand better than anyone here how you feel right now. I want to run out there and rescue Tatsumi too, but we can't just rush into this without a plan. We're talking about Esdeath here and her new squad of teigu users. We'll be slaughtered if we act irrationally. Also..." A slight blush spread across Leone's face as she locked eyes with Akame. "I don't think Esdeath wants Tatsumi as a pet or plaything." Akame quirked an eyebrow in confusion when Leone said this. "I don't really have anyway to prove this, but...the way Esdeath was treating Tatsumi, aside from knocking him out...she was so gentle and careful with him. And when she spoke to him...her voice was so passionate and maybe even loving. Plus, she was blushing like crazy when she carried him off. I hate to say this Akame, but Esdeath may like Tatsumi."

"Esdeath may like Tatsumi..." Akame repeated, lowering her gaze and relaxing her grip on **Murasame**. "This...we could possibly use this to our advantage."

"What are to talking about Akame?" Leone asked in a confused tone. "Cause I ain't following you right now."

"I'm not sure how yet, but we might be able to use Esdeath's feelings for Tatsumi to manipulate her somehow..." Akame said, rubbing her chin as she thought. "But it won't be easy, because Esdeath is loyal to the empire and it will be very difficult to make her devotion waver. And it will be extremely dangerous. If Esdeath catches on Tatsumi will be in trouble."

"That's not a bad idea..." Leone said, as she nodded her head in agreement. "But let's wait until Tatsumi is safe and hear from him before we-"

"Hey!" Sayo exclaimed, butting her way in between Akame and Leone. "If you two are done chatting, my best friend has been captured by the most dangerous woman in the empire and I'd like to know what we're gonna do to help him!" Sayo's sudden outburst had momentarily shocked both assassins. When Sayo wasn't around Tatsumi she was usually quite quiet and reserved, so she must have been quite upset for her to raise her voice like that. "Now Akame, you're the acting leader right now, what are we going to do?!"

"We do know that he was taken to the palace..." Lubbock added, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But aside from that we don't have much info to go on."

"Tatsumi..." Akame muttered, clenching her teeth and tightly balling her fists. The red-eyed assassin couldn't help but remember the promise that Tatsumi had made. _"He promised that he'd always come back safely...I know he won't break that promise. He will get out of there safely and come back to us."_

"Akame..." Mine said, as she walked up to the red-eyed assassin. "I hope you aren't gonna suggest some ridiculous idea..." Mine glanced at **Pumpkin** out of the corner of her eye and released a light sigh. "Like that we charge in their and recuse Tatsumi." Mine closed her eyes and crossed her arms over chest. "The palace is full of traps and guards, especially those new teigu users that the whole capital is talking about. We couldn't get in even, even under normal conditions. And Tatsumi's real identity likely hasn't been found out, so he should be fine." Mine reopened her eyes and smiled at Akame. "Don't worry Akame, Tatsumi will be fine. He'll definitely come back to us."

"Mine..." Akame said, returning the pinkette's smile. "Okay, we can't make any rash decisions right now, so we all need to take some time to calm down and collect our thoughts. For now we'll temporarily move our base deeper into the mountains.

"That's a pretty good idea. We could be found here, and with Tatsumi captured I'd hate to think that someone followed us back." Lubbock agreed, as shoved his hands into his pockets. "Speaking of Tatsumi...what are we gonna about him? I know he'll make it through this...I don't want to think the worst but..."

"I know..." Akame said, intently staring at the map of the capital in front of her. "But like I said, we can't just rush in there without a plan...but, Tatsumi is our precious comrade! We'll do everything we can to rescue him!"

"I don't like this..." Sayo said, as she angrily slung her bow over her shoulder. "I want to go save Tatsumi now...but you're right. We'd get shredded if we tried to get him out of there now." Sayo made her way towards the door, but stopped in the doorway. "Akame...we better get Tatsumi back. If he doesn't make it through this I'll never forgive you."

"He'll come back Sayo..." Akame said with a small smile on her face. "He did promise to survive and always come back to us, didn't he?"

"He did..." Sayo muttered, as he lightly chuckled. "And that idiot has never broken a promise before...He better not start now."

* * *

(Same Time; Capital's Palace)

"And so..." Esdeath said, presenting a tied up Tatsumi to the rest of the Jaegers. "This young man will be our new backup member. His name is Tatsumi."

"Um, you just brought a random civilian in here? Just like that?" Bols asked, as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Isn't that a possible security risk?"

"He'll have everything he could ever want here...he'll never want to leave." Esdeath said sweetly, gently caressing Tatsumi's cheek. Tatsumi simply kept his cool and glared at Esdeath. "And he's not only our backup member. I'm sure I felt it. Tatsumi is going to be my lover..." Tatsumi's eyes shot open when Esdeath said this. Had he heard right? Did Esdeath, the most feared woman in the empire, really want him as a lover? Tatsumi couldn't wrap his head around why she would want that. They had only met a fews hours ago, and they had barely spoken to each other. Now she wanted him to be her lover all of a sudden. Tatsumi gasped slightly when Esdeath caressed his cheek again and whispered hotly into his ear. "He's perfect...everything I could want in a man."

"If he's supposed to be your lover, why does he have a collar around his neck?" Wave pointed out, as he gestured to the collar and chain binding Tatsumi.

"Because I like him..." Esdeath replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't want him to run away, so I slapped it on him without really thinking."

"Uh, if you want a real lover and not a pet..." Run said, as he chuckled nervously. "You might want to take that off."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right. Alright, I'll take it off." Esdeath muttered, walking over to Tatsumi and removing the tight collar. Once again Tatsumi was surprised when Esdeath gently caressed his head and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about doing that you dear. I wasn't really thinking, I hope I didn't hurt you."

 _"What...the hell is going?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at Esdeath in shock. _"This woman is supposed to be a deranged killer, who indiscriminately murders people...yet here she is, being so gentle and kind with me...something doesn't add up..."_

"While we're on the subject of love..." Esdeath said, untying the remaining ropes that bound Tatsumi. "Have any of you been in a relationship or married before?" Everyone was shocked to see that Bols was the only one to raise his hand. Esdeath couldn't help the amused smile that spread across her face. "Oho, isn't this a surprise. Is this true Bols?"

"Yes..." Bols replied shyly, as he began to fidget in embarassment. "I've been married to my lovely wife for six years! She's such a wonderful person and I don't deserve her love!"

"U-Um...excuse me..." Tatsumi said, nervously raising his hand. "I'm honored that you like me Esdeath, but...I have no desire to serve the empire...and I already have a-"

"Heh heh." Esdeath laughed, as she smiled at Tatsumi. "I'm going enjoy doing something about your disobedience." Tatsumi blushed hotly when Esdeath whispered seductively into his ear. "I know many ' _pleasurable_ ' ways to make you obey me, but..." Tatsumi gulped when Esdeath's smile became sadistic. "I also know may painful ways as well."

"Oi!" Tatsumi suddenly exclaimed, face beat red and breathing heavily. "Listen to what I have to say!"

"Now, now." Seryu said, as she pushed her way towards the front of the group. "This is all been so sudden, he must be having a hard time adjusting right now." Tatsumi's eyes slowly widened when he spotted Seryu. Within seconds, Tatsumi's surprised was replaced by white hot rage.

 _"She's...she's the bitch who got killed Sheele! She's the reason Sayo had to mercy kill Sheele!"_ Tatsumi thought, gritting his teeth and tightly balling his fists. Without thinking Tatsumi reached for where he normally kept **Incursio** , but he stopped when he remembered all his weapons had been confiscated. _"That's right...I'm pretty much defenseless right now. I could maybe take one of them in a fist fight, but not all of them at once."_ Tatsumi lowly growled and lowered his head. _"Damn it! This was my perfect chance to kill her and avenge Sheele! If only I had **Incursio**!" _ Tatsumi was shaken from his thoughts when he felt someone gently rubbing his head. Looking up, Tatsumi felt a wave of disgust wash over him when he saw that it was Seryu. _"This witch...I don't want her vile hands on me!"_

"It's going to be okay..." Seryu said with a small smile, as she continued to rub Tatsumi's head. "We're on the side of justice, so you don't have to worry anymore. Do you remember me? We met once-"

"Get your hands off me!" Tatsumi roared, furiously slapping Seryu's arm away. The young assassin was panting with anger as he glared at Seryu. The Jaegers stared at Tatsumi in shock, while Esdeath had an amused look on her face. Tatsumi knew that Bulat had told him that he couldn't act purely based on his emotions, but...he had to let this girl know...she had to know that he didn't like her, and that he wanted nothing to do with her. "You speak of justice, but you know nothing of true justice. Your view of justice has been twisted and warped into something foul. I've heard about you...most people in the capital know about you." Tatsumi clenched his fists as he continued to glare at Seryu. _"I can't let them find out who I really am, so I'll have to keep up my act. I have to make them believe I'm just some random guy that lives in the capital. I'm sorry Bro, but just this time I'm acting purely based on my emotions."_ Tatsumi suddenly chuckled darkly and locked eyes with Seryu. "I've heard all the rumors, that you use your twisted sense of justice to kill anyone you deem a criminal. Even if they only committed a minor crime, you wouldn't show any restraint or mercy. But the worst and most disgusting thing is that you feed that little dog of yours people. From people stealing some food just to survive, to death row inmates who would likely have received a much less painful death if they had simply been publicly executed." Tatsumi's harsh words seriously stung Seryu and tears were pooling the corners of her eyes. "How many people has that little monster eaten? How many wrongly imprisoned people have you fed that thing?"

"But-" Seryu tried to speak, as tears streamed down her cheeks. However, Tatsumi cut her off, deciding to put the final nail in the coffin. He would tell a half lie and hopefully drive home that he wanted nothing to do with Seryu, but at the same time keep his real identity a secret.

"You killed one of my friends, did you know that?" Tatsumi said, causing Seryu's eyes to widen. Seryu herself hadn't killed Sheele, but she did shoot Sheele, which forced Sayo to kill her instead of letting her be eaten by Coro. "She had simply stolen a loaf a bread to feed her starving family. The bakery she took the bread from had plenty to spare, so she figured no one would notice if anything had gone missing, especially one measly loaf of bread. However, she had made the mistake of taking some bread that had been specially prepared for the minister. It turns out that the bakery was quite famous and one that the minister frequently made special orders from. There was no way she could have know this, but it didn't matter. The minister was furious and dispatched guards to catch the thief who had stolen from him. My friend was caught before she could even make it home. She immidiately returned the bread and pleaded for her life. But the minister had to 'make an example' out of her, so she was thrown in prison and sentenced to death. When I found out I rushed over to the prison to see her, but when I got there...she was already dead. All that remained in her cell were her glasses and a pool of her blood on the floor. I overheard the guards talk about how you had visited the prison earlier that day...to feed Coro. You killed my friend in the most horrific way possible and I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her." The rest of the Jaegers seemed to have bought Tatsumi's story, most of them looking rather uncomfortable. Seryu on the other hand was a mess, she hid her face in her hands as she continued to cry. Coro looked up at its master with concerned eyes. "Now you understand why I don't want a monster like you touching me. Just stay away from me for a while."

"I-I don't even remember..." Seryu cried, as she chocked back a sob. The way Tatsumi had so casually called her a monster really struck a cord within her.

"That doesn't surprise me." Tatsumi said coldly, continuing to glare at Seryu. "With all of the people you've killed, why would you remember an innocent bread thief?"

"I...I...I'm sorry!" Seryu exclaimed, before she sprinted out of the room, with Coro following closely behind her.

"*Sigh* I'll go calm her down." Run said, leaving the room to follow after Seryu.

"I apologize for that outburst." Tatsumi said, as he turned to face Esdeath. "But now you know why I can't work for the empire."

"It's quite alright Tatsumi..." Esdeath said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "I don't much care for you upsetting one of my subordinates, but I do admire the fire and passion that burns within you...That's actually one of the things that drew me to you in the first place."

"General Esdeath!" A palace guard exclaimed, as he ran into the room. "We've completed our reconnaissance of the area around Lake Gyogan like you ordered!"

"What splendid timing..." Esdeath said with a smirk, turning to the rest of the Jaegers. "You all...looks like we have our first big mission." Esdeath gestured towards the table behind her and everyone gathered around it. "I'm sure you're all aware of the bandit stronghold that's been recently been built near Lake Gyogan."

"Of course." Seryu said, as she walked up to the table, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. The auburn-haired girl spared Tatsumi a sad glance out of the corner of her eye, before she returned her attention to the map that was on the table. "Criminals from the capital have been flocking there lately."

"Well, since we have no information on Night Raid's whereabouts, we'll temporarily put them on the back burner." Esdeath said, placing her hands on her hips. "We should focus on the enemy that's right in front of us."

"What if the enemy surrenders?" Bols asked, which caused Esdeath's smirk to darken.

"Only the weak and pitiful surrender..." Esdeath replied in a sadistic tone. "And it's only natural for the weak to be picked off." For the first time since meeting her, Tatsumi saw Esdeath's true colors and he didn't like what he was seeing. But, he couldn't forget how she had been treating him, how gentle and caring she could possibly be. There was good in this woman and Tatsumi knew it, but it was buried deep within her.

 _"Maybe I can use that to my advantage?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at Esdeath. _"If I can somehow drag out the little bit of good that's in her...maybe I can bring her into the light and join our cause...or at the very least abandon the empire. If everything I've heard about her is true, then she never can fully be forgiven for her crimes...but I can't call myself a man if I don't give it a shot."_

"Hahaha..." Seryu laughed, a large smile spreading across her face. "This is the perfect chance to go out and massacre-" However, Seryu caught herself mid sentence. She once again glanced at Tatsumi, and his harsh words rang through her mind.

 _"Now you understand why I don't want a monster like you touching me."_

 _"With all of the people you've_ _killed, why would you remember an innocent bread thief?"_

 _"Am...Am I really a monster like he said?"_ Seryu thought, as she clutched a hand over her conflicted heart. The raging fires of justice still burned brightly within her, but Tatsumi's words had deeply affected her. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice showed that he had gone through great pain, just like she had when her father had been killed. _"Maybe...Maybe I have been going too far...I pretended not to notice...but all of the other guards in the garrison...they did tend to avoid me whenever possible...were they...afraid of me? I do get a rush when I kill criminals...when I exact justice upon them and see the light drain from their eyes I never feel more alive...does that make me a monster?"_ Seryu suddenly closed her eyes and violently shook her head. _"GAH! I can't be worrying about this now, I have a mission to do! I'll do some more thinking later..."_

 _"Hmm, she seems to be rather conflicted."_ Esdeath thought, shooting Seryu a wary glance. _"I know if won't affect her performance on this mission, but it might lead to problems in the future. I'll have to keep my eye on her."_ Releasing a light sigh, Esdeath got everyone's attention. "Alright, before we deploy I want you all to listen up. I want each of you to eliminate at least a dozen men, minimum, on this mission. This is the only type of work we'll be doing from now on. I trust that you're all ready for this."

"I am a soldier and I will follow my orders without hesitation..." Bols said, as he tightly balled his fists. "Besides...someone has to do this job."

"I concur." Kurome said, grabbing her teigu, **Yatsufusa**. "I will carry out all my orders without objection. I always have and always will."

"I...owe my life to a man from the navy..." Wave said, as he gazed down at his teigu, **Grand Chariot**. "When I asked how I could repay him...he told me to work my hardest for this country...so I'm going to do this...even if it costs me my life!"

"*Sigh* In order to grant a certain wish..." Run said, silently closing a small book he was reading. "I must advance in this world, and to do that I must do distinguished acts of service. I may not look it, but I'm overflowing with enthusiasm."

"And you doctor?" Esdeath asked, as she cast Stylish a sideways glance.

"Ha, my main principle is quite simple." Stylish said with a chuckle, adjusting his glasses. "The eternal pursuit of stylishness! Do you understand general!?"

"No, I don't." Esdeath replied in a bored tone. "And I honestly don't care to." Releasing a light sigh, Esdeath readjusted her cap. "Well none of you show any signs of hesitation...I wouldn't accept anything less." Turning around, Esdeath began to make her way towards the door. "Let's move out!" Tatsumi thought this was the perfect time to think of a way to escape, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when Esdeath came back and gently took his hand. "You're coming to Tatsumi."

"Huh? Why am I going too!?" Tatsumi exclaimed, as Esdeath led him towards the door.

"As our backup, it'll be good for you to watch everyone else fight." Esdeath replied, pulling Tatsumi close to her.

 _"I don't like this, but I guess this is a good opportunity to observe the enemy's skills."_ Tatsumi thought, as he allowed Esdeath to drag him along.

* * *

(One Hour Later; Lake Gyogan Bandit Fort)

"We've all memorized the base's layout and enemy's locations, but what is our strategy?" Run asked, staring at the sprawling fortress before them.

"Justi-...We'll fight them fair and square." Seryu said, as she caught herself before she could say anything about justice. She needed time to think after this mission, time to reassess her view on justice. "So we'll take them head on. They won't expect it and it will allow us to take advantage of their confusion."

As the Jaegers went over their battle strategy, Tatsumi and Esdeath observed from a nearby cliff. Esdeath sat close to Tatsumi, but not close enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Tatsumi nervously glanced at Esdeath as he tightly gripped his pant legs. _"This is another possible opportunity to escape, but there's no way I'd make it very far. Without_ ** _Incursio_** _, Esdeath would catch me in no time...plus, I have to get a good read on the Jaegers power, so I can report back to everyone when I do eventually get out of here."_

"We'll watch the battle unfold from up here." Esdeath said, crossing her legs. "It should be quite the show."

"I can't help but feel bad that I'm the only one relaxing..." Tatsumi said without thinking, as he looked down at his hands. However, he blushed hotly when Esdeath reached over and squeezed one of his hands. Looking up, Tatsumi saw a small smile and a bright blush on Esdeath's face. _"She looks just like a normal lovestruck girl right now...I don't get this woman. One second she acts like this, then the next she's a heartless killer...I still don't know what to think of her...Anyways, I'll have to do my best while I'm still with her to draw out this side of her more often."_

"Watch closely Tatsumi." Esdeath said, spotting the Jaegers as they approached the bandit camp. "This is going to be quite the show."

The bandit fort was quiet in the night, most of the men already asleep. A few guards were the only ones still awake at this hour. The guard that was watching the front entrance was doing his best to stay awake, but it was ultimately a losing battle. However, just as his eyelids began to droop, he spotted several figures approaching the front gate. Shooting to his feet, the guard sounded the alarm. "We've got intruders! Everyone get your lazy asses up!" At once the camp sprang to life, as bandits raced to grab guns and other various weapons. After barely a minute the entire camp was gathered at the front gate. When the bandits had finished assembling they were all surprised to see only six intruders. However, none of the bandits had any idea just who they were up against.

"Oi! Do you idiots know where you are!?"

"Yeah, you've got some serious balls to just waltz up to our front door like this!"

"There's no way we're gonna let you live to tell anybody about our hideout!"

"Hey boys! They got some serious hotties with them!"

"Hell yeah! Let's finish this quick and have some fun with 'em!"

"With the help of the doctor's teigu, I will clear the path for us." Seryu said, as she began to advance towards the group of bandits. "You villainous scum are a cancer on this country and I will take you all down. Coro. Number 5." Seryu extended her right arm, just as Coro enlarge itself. Then to Tatsumi and the bandit's shock, Coro sank his teeth into Seryu' arm. "In exchange for both of my arms...I gained a new power from the doctor..." As Coro released Seryu's arm, the appendage was replaced by a massive drill. " **Judgement of the Ten Kings!** " Leaping into the air, Seryu began to feel the familiar rush of adrenaline as she prepared to attack the bandits. " **Justice: King of Hell's Spear!** " Seryu rocketed forward, her drill decimating everything in its path. Blood and body parts rained down as Seryu tore through the bandit's ranks. Any enemies Seryu missed, Coro would sweep through and mop up, devouring any bandits in its path.

"Shit! This bitch is really bad news! We have to alert the boss! Hurry up and get those damn gates closed!"

"That won't help you." Seryu said, a twisted grin spreading across her face as she extended her arm once again. "Coro! Number 7, now!" This time Seryu's drill was replaced by a large cannon. " **Justice: Towering Mountain Cannon!** " With a magical laugh, Seryu blew open the gates, along with any bandits that were in the way.

 _"She...really is a monster..."_ Tatsumi thought, staring at the massacre before him in horror. The front of the fort was covered in blood and littered with dozens of bodies. _"If all the Jaegers are as strong as her...we might have a serious problem on our hands..."_

"I don't think we even need to be here." Wave said with a nervous chuckle, as he stared at the carnage around him. "Man, that's some seriously destructive power."

"Heh, I created those weapons she's using." Stylish said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. Raising his hands, Stylish showed off his teigu. " **The Glorious Hands of God:** **Perfector**.This teigu increases the minute movements of my fingers several hundred fold. It's the ultimate stylish teigu!" Stylish snapped his fingers and pointed at Run and Wave. "No matter how grave your injury is, as long as you're not dead, I can fix you up perfectly! If you want I can even throw in some stylish cyborg weapons!"

"Haha, I think I'll pass on the weapons." Run said with a nervous chuckle, as he sweatdropped.

"I'm all gung ho for the healing..." Wave said, standing protectively in front of Stylish. "But if you've got a support-type teigu, you'll need to be protected."

"Heh heh, save that sweetness for when we're alone." Stylish said, as he poked Wave's cheek.

 _"If he touches me one more time, I'm going to be the one killing him."_ Wave thought, his brow twitching in irritation.

"Come on out!" Stylish exclaimed, as he snapped his finger once again. Out of nowhere a mob of masked people surrounded Stylish. "My reinforced soldiers!" Stylish smirked when he saw the surprised looks on the rest of the Jaegers' faces. "These are my stylish personal soldiers, who I've strengthen with surgeries performed with my teigu. If this were a game of chess, they'd be my pawns. To make a stylish weapon on par with a teigu...is my ultimate dream."

"Um...I hate to interrupt..." Run said, pointing towards the demolished gate behind them. "While we were sitting here chatting, Kurome already went in."

"Damn she's fast." Wave commented, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Tch, that little brat should have been listening to my stylish explanation." Stylish said, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation.

Inside the fort, Kurome had separated from Seryu and began to cut her way through any bandits she saw. Eventually Kurome found herself in the center of the fort, a trail of bisected and headless bandits in her wake. However, when Kurome stepped into the courtyard she was immidiately encircled by a large group of bandits. But Kurome was worried, she merely counted the number of bandits surrounding her and added them to her growing body count.

"Th-This girl..."

"She may look cute, but she's fucking deadly!"

"We have to take her out quick!"

All of the bandits readied their weapons and prepared to attack Kurome at once. But in the blink of an eye, Kurome had leaped out of the circle of bandits and landed behind them. Before anyone could even react, Kurome struck with **Yatsufusa**. In an instant the bandits fell to Kurome's blade one-by-one. Blood stained **Yatsufusa** and the ground, and severed limbs littered the the courtyard. Kurome smiled as she sheathed **Yatsufusa**.

"I didn't even have to use any of my abilities...what a shame." Kurome said, as she crouched down next one of the dead bandits. "If I cleaned you all up and rearranged you, we could play together forever...my cute little dolls." However, as Kurome continued to inspect the dead bandits, she apparently didn't notice a single survivor that had hidden around a corner. The bandit readied his pistol and took aim at Kurome. But before the bandit could fire, Wave flew in and kicked the bandit in the jaw. The bandit fell back and smashed his head against a wall, killing him instantly.

"There's no need to thank me." Wave said in a cocky tone, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Kurome. The dark-haired man thought he couldn't look any cooler right now, but his hopes were dashed when Kurome next spoke.

"Uh, I already knew he was there." Kurome said in a bored tone, as she pulled out a hidden throwing knife. "But because of you I didn't have to waste this...so thanks I guess."

"I just can't win..." Wave said in a dejected tone, hanging his head in defeat.

In another part of the bandit fort, Bols was dodging a volley of arrows as he sprinted towards one of the outer walls. Bols dove behind cover once he was close enough and prepared his flamethrower-teigu, **Invitation to Purgatory: Rubicante**. Taking a deep breath, Bols leaped out of his cover just as another wave of arrows was fired at him. "Someone has to do this job." As soon as these words left Bols' mouth, a searing stream of flames erupted from **Rubicante**. The arrows that were flying towards Bols were instantly burned to ashes and the entire wall was encased in flames. Soon the air was filled with the screams of the bandits that were unfortunate enough to be caught in Bols' flames. All of the burning bandits began to scramble around, searching for anything to douse the scorching fire.

"SOOOOO HOOOOOOOTTTT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE FLAMES?!" A burning bandit yelled, as he dumped an entire bucket of water onto his body. But to his horror the flames weren't extinguished. "THEY WON'T GO OUT EVEN AFTER I DUMPED WATER ON THEM!" The burning bandit collapsed to the ground and desperately clawed towards his comrades that had been lucky enough to be spared from the flames. "PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"This isn't fucking funny man!"

"Fuck this shit! I'm getting out of this hellhole!"

"We gotta fucking book it man!"

All of the surviving bandits began to make their escape out of the fort. But they had barely taken five steps, before something pierced their skulls. Two of the bandits collapsed to the ground dead immidiately, but one managed to spin around and catch a glimpse of his killer. All he saw was what appeared to be angel framed against the moon, before his entire world went black. The bandit's attacker was actually Run, who had used his winged-teigu, **Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema** , to kill the bandits with razor sharp feathers which were as deadly as any blade.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow anyone to escape." Run said, beginning his descent towards the ground.

The bandit fort at Lake Gyogan lay in flaming ruins. Countless bodies littered the ground and the air reeked of blood. The Jaegers had fallen back to regroup after their first successful mission, all of them except Seryu. The auburn-haired girl walked through the destroyed fort, searching for any surviving bandits. Coro lazily followed behind Seryu, the teigu stuffed from eating dozens of bandits. Seryu searched through the fort high and low and came up with nothing. However, just when she was about to call off her search, she heard the sounds of soft whimpering. A twisted smile spread across Seryu's face, as she prepared to kill one last evildoer. After rounding a corner, Seryu spotted a blood covered bandit sitting on the ground. The bandit looked to be in his mid-twenties, he was crying softly as he clutched the remains of his left arm, which was severed from the elbow down. When the bandit spotted Seryu he screamed in terror and frantically began to back away from the Jaeger. As Seryu stalked towards her prey, her smile seemed to grow wider and more twisted with each step. Seryu only briefly stopped her advance to grab a discarded sword off the ground, she would use it to chop apart this villain piece by piece. Eventually the bandit backed himself up against a wall. Eyes full of fear, the bandit desperately searched for anyway to escape, but his heart sank when he found none.

"P-Please...please don't kill me...have mercy..." The bandit pleaded, as he raised his one good arm defensively. However, Seryu wasn't swayed by his words, and raised her blade. Seeing that he was about to die, the bandit began to sob as he curled up into a ball. But just before she swung, the bandit said something that made her pause. "Please...I didn't even want to join these guys...they dragged me with them after they raided my village...they threatened my family..." This time the bandit's words seemed to affect Seryu and her grip on the sword loosened. "Please...I have a wife and two baby girls...my girls aren't even two yet...I was sending any money I could scrape together to them...if I die they'll starve...please...if I die my family will die as well...please let me live...I won't say a word to anyone...I'll return to my family and we'll leave this country...you'll never hear or see me again...please just spare me."

The bandit's words seemed to have touched Seryu's heart, the part of her heart that longed to protect the innocent. The auburn-haired Jaeger's hands began to shake as she grit her teeth. Seryu glanced down at the defenseless bandit before and her heart began to waver. She knew that the bandit could easily be lying just to save his skin. But something about his tone spoke to Seryu and told her that he was telling the truth. As Seryu stared at the bandit with ever softening eyes, Tatsumi's words from earlier ran through her mind.

 _"With all of the people you've killed, why would you remember an innocent bread thief?"_

 _"Now you understand why I don't want a monster like you touching me."_

 _"A monster like you."_

 _"Monster."_

After a few more moments of thinking, Seryu made up her mind and decided the bandit's fate. The begging bandit yelped in surprise when the sword Seryu was holding fell to the ground in front of him. Hesitantly, the bandit looked up Seryu. The auburn-haired girl was shaking slightly as she tightly balled her fists. She was hanging her head, her bangs covering her face. "Get out of here."

"H-Huh?" The bandit said in a surprised tone. "W-What did you say?"

"I said get the hell out of here!" Seryu exclaimed, pointing towards an exit that would allow the bandit to escape without being seen. "I won't say anything to my teammates, so leave before I change my mind!"

"T-Thank you!" The bandit yelled, as fresh tears formed in his eyes. "I can't thank you enough! You just saved my family!"

"One last thing..." Seryu said, digging through her pockets. After searching for a few seconds, Seryu pulled out a small first aid kit. "Here." The bandit looked absolutely stunned as he carefully took the small medkit. "It isn't much, but use this to patch yourself up before you head home. You'll still need to see a doctor though, but this will help stop the bleeding and let you make it back home."

"Thank you...thank you..." The bandit repeated several times, as he shot to his feet. "We probably won't meet again, so I wish you the best of luck miss."

"Just get out of here..." Seryu said, turning around and walking away. Once Seryu was far enough away, she leaned against a wall and sank to the ground. With a heavy sigh she clutched her head. "What the hell is going on with me?"

Up on his vantage point, Tatsumi stared at the destruction that lay before him in a mix of awe and terror. "W-Wow..." Tatsumi breathed out, just as an explosion rang out from the bandit fort. _"This is bad...really bad. Those guys are all extremely strong. I have to get out of here and warn the others. We have to get stronger, so that we can take these guys on."_

"Tatsumi...I'll personally train you." Esdeath's sweet voice pulled Tatsumi from his thoughts. "And then you'll be able to do things like that."

"It's funny..." Tatsumi said, turning to face Esdeath with a small smile on his face. "You're actually pretty nice...and it's really confusing me."

"Oh..." Esdeath said with an amused smile, as she rested her head on her hand. The empire's most feared general had a slight blush on her face as she leaned toward Tatsumi. "Am I different from the stories you've heard about me?"

Tatsumi didn't answer for a few moments, he simply stared at the horizon. Eventually he turned to look at Esdeath again, he figured now was a good time to try and start winning her over. "Actually yes." Esdeath seemed rather surprised by Tatsumi's reply, and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "From what I've heard, I expected you to be some heartless monster who just goes around killing people." Esdeath appeared to be unfazed by Tatsumi's rather rude thinking of her, but on the inside his words stung her just a little. "But...now that I've spent some time with you...I think my opinion of you is starting to change. I can tell that you still have a sadistic side, but I've also seen your sweet and caring side, at least when you're with me. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like that side of you." With each word Tatsumi spoke, Esdeath's blush seemed to darken. _"Time to go in for the kill."_ Tatsumi suddenly pretended to be flustered and began to rub the back of his neck. "Plus...you're a beautiful woman...one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen..." It wasn't a lie, Esdeath was a stunning woman, and if she wasn't working for the empire Tatsumi was positive he would have fallen head over heels for her. Tatsumi's acting seemed to have the desired effect. Esdeath released a slight gasp and clutched a hand over her thundering heart.

"I...I've never felt this way before..." Esdeath said with a growing smile, her blush darkening once again. "I've never loved someone like this before...it's strange...but it's not bad."

 _"Hmm, maybe...maybe that truly means I can convince her to join_ _our side, or at least abandon the empire...It will be hard to persuade her, probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do...I may not have know her very long, but I can tell that she's loyal to the empire...but from what I've seen today I might just have a chance..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he cast a glance at Esdeath. _"It's going to take some time...but I think I can do it..."_ Tatsumi once again glanced at Esdeath, when he saw her smiling at him, he felt a pang in his heart. _"I know she can never be forgiven for what's she's done in the past...but if she repents and tries to atone for her sins...she might be able to redeem herself...There's good inside her, I know it...but it's buried deep within her. I can't give up, I have to try and bring her into the light. Not just for the empire's_ _sake, but for Esdeath's as well."_

"Tatsumi? Are you okay?" Esdeath asked, standing back onto her feet. "You've been quiet for a while now."

"O-Oh, I'm fine! Sorry for making you worry!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as her nervously chuckled. "I-I was just wondering where I'd be staying from now on."

"Oh that's easy..." Esdeath said, walking up to Tatsumi and running her hand down her cheek. "You'll be staying in my room."

 _"Shit..."_ Tatsumi thought, as his eyes shot open. _"This either going to be really good...or really fucking bad."_

* * *

(Two Hours Later; Esdeath's Room)

Tatsumi nervously sat on the edge of Esdeath's bed, the sounds of a running shower filled the room. The young assassin's mind was racing, as he tried to think of what to say to Esdeath. Tonight would be his best chance to start convincing Esdeath, he had to plant some seeds of doubt within her mind. But he couldn't seem to concentrate, because his mind kept wandering...envisioning what Esdeath would look like in the shower right now. However, Tatsumi was shaken from his thought when he heard the door to Esdeath's bathroom open. When Tatsumi turned to look at Esdeath, he expected her to be dressed or in a robe, hell even just a towel. But he did not expect her to walk into the room wearing just a white button-up shirt, one that barely reached down below hips. Esdeath had left the top several buttons of the shirt undone, exposing her upper stomach and cleavage to him. Tatsumi gaped as he stared at Esdeath's barely clothed body, mainly her large breasts which looked like they were about to pop out of her shirt. Esdeath was very well endowed, almost on par with Leone's, and Tatsumi couldn't help but appreciate that.

"Sorry for making you wait." Esdeath said, brushing some still damp hair out of her face.

"I-It's no problem..." Tatsumi muttered, as he turned his head, trying to hide the fact that he was blatantly ogling Esdeath.

Esdeath thought Tatsumi's flustered face was very cute. With a soft chuckle, Esdeath sat down next to Tatsumi. "Would like anything to drink."

"N-Nope! I'm totally fine!" Tatsumi exclaimed, feeling his nervousness rise.

"You seem awfully nervous Tatsumi. Are you feeling alright?" Esdeath asked, as she decided to tease Tatsumi a little. Tatsumi's face burned bright red when Esdeath pressed her forehead against his. "Hmm, it doesn't feel like you have a fever or anything."

"I-I'm okay! You don't have to worry about me!" Tatsumi said, frantically waving his arms.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Esdeath said, as she cupped Tatsumi's cheek. "Well I don't know the proper etiquette for these kind of things...but if we follow our hearts everything should work out just fine, don't you think?"

"Uh...there's something I wanted to ask..." Tatsumi said, getting Esdeath's attention. "You said you liked me, didn't you?" Instead of answering, Tatsumi was completely caught off guard when Esdeath lunged forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Every instinct told Tatsumi to push Esdeath off him, but he couldn't muster the strength to do it, and if he was gonna be honest he didn't want to. Esdeath's lips were incredibly soft and she was surprisingly good kisser, despite having no prior experience. However, as Tatsumi kissed Esdeath he could't help but feel like he was betraying Akame and Leone. He knew that both girls had agreed to share and were willing to include any new girls that wished to join them, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Tatsumi would deal with the consequences later, for now he would simply enjoy this kiss. When Esdeath broke off the kiss, she was straddling Tatsumi's hips.

"If I didn't love you..." Esdeath said, as she gently stroked Tatsumi's cheek. "I wouldn't have done that."

 _"Now's as good of a time as ever."_ Tatsumi thought, taking a breath to calm his raging hormones. "Can I ask you another question?"

"All right, go on ahead." Esdeath said, as she sensually rubbed Tatsumi's chest. "Ask nice and loud so I can hear you."

"Why do you serve the empire?" Tatsumi asked, causing Esdeath to quirk an eyebrow. "I hate the current empire and I can't understand why you would work for it. Like I said earlier I have no desire to work for the empire and if I do fight it's going to be with the revolutionary army."

"Well I'm not too surprised, most people these days tend to hate the empire." Esdeath said, as she rubbed her chin. "But the reason I serve the empire is quite simple. The empire is incredibly strong and I only cooperate with those who are strong. Weaklings will only slow you down and need to left in the dust to die."

"But the empire isn't strong!" Tatsumi exclaimed, sitting up on his elbows. Esdeath was slightly surprised when Tatsumi got right in her face. "This country is ruled from the shadows by the minister! He uses dirty tactics and fear to keep control! Those who are strong don't use tricks like that! They face their foes head on and defeat them with their own skills, not underhanded tactics! You're strong Esdeath, so you should be able to see that the minister is making this country weak and that he will lead it to ruin!" It was only for a brief moment, but Tatsumi saw doubt flicker through Esdeath's eyes. "I'm asking you just think about what I said and take it to heart."

"Tatsumi..." Esdeath muttered, before she slapped Tatsumi across the face. "You're talking to a general in the imperial army, don't forget that."

 _"I knew it wouldn't work right away, but I know I saw it..."_ Tatsumi thought, rubbing his red cheek. _"I know I got through to her, if only for a moment. She doubted the empire for a second and that's all I needed. I've planted the seeds of doubt in her mind all I need to do now is nurture them and make sure I don't ruin the trust she has in me."_

"Heh...I had to at least try..." Tatsumi joked, as he smiled softly at Esdeath. "But Esdeath, if you don't think about what I said, we might end up as enemies one day and I'd hate for that to happen. Because I am starting to like you Esdeath."

"Oh Tatsumi..." Esdeath said, hugging Tatsumi close. "You don't have to worry about that. You can just stay here with me forever. I know you've lived a boring life so...but from now on, you will live in comfort. And I don't don't have a lover, you're the only person I regard as a man. You won't ever feel lonely."

"That's another thing..." Tatsumi said, as he nervously scratched his cheek. "Uh, I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh?" Esdeath said, perking up with a sadistic smile on her face. "I'll enjoy the competition then. But know this, I will win and you will be mine."

"Don't think it'll be that easy..." Tatsumi muttered underneath his breath. "Anyways, it's not right that only I should get to be happy."

"What? Do you have a family?" Esdeath asked, as she placed comforting hand on Tatsumi's knee. "I can arrange for them to be heavily guarded, it will be quite easy."

"No, it's not that..." Tatsumi said, tightly gripping the bedsheets. "I want a country...where everybody can live happily. That's why this corrupted empire needs to go. I know that you believe in survival of the fittest and that the weak needed to be weeded out, but I can't accept that!" Tatsumi stood onto his feet and looked at Esdeath with eyes full of determination and passion. "I'm sorry, but can't like someone who thinks like that! If you care about me, even a little, the please reflect on everything I've said and think about what's really important!"

 _"I...also love this look...but..."_ Esdeath thought, as she stared up at Tatsumi with a growing blush. Tatsumi knew that Esdeath wouldn't fall for his little speech, but he was surprised when she didn't speak immediately. Esdeath appeared to be in deep thought for a few moments, as she bit her bottom lip. "I can't..." Esdeath got off the bed and pointed at Tatsumi. "Don't get the wrong idea Tatsumi! I'm not going to be influenced by you! You're going to be influenced by me! There will be no other way!"

"Well, you're welcome to try, but you won't change me...even if you torture me." Tatsumi said, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "I'm a tough bastard Esdeath and I don't give up very easily."

"Heh, my you're quite stubborn." Esdeath said with a small smile. "But I guess that's why..." Esdeath's smile softened as she closed her eyes. _"You can smile like that..."_ Esdeath looked down at her chest and clasped both her hands over her heart. _"I want to see that innocent smile of his again...that spirit...I want to support all that Tatsumi is...in that case!"_ Tatsumi was surprised when Esdeath suddenly sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Well, you must be tired from all the excitement today. We'll continue this conversation later. For now, let's get some sleep."

"U-Uh, okay...I'll sleep on the couch over there..." Tatsumi said, as he began to make his way towards the couch on the other side of the room. However, he was stopped when Esdeath grabbed his wrist.

"I promise I won't try anything tonight, so please just sleep in the bed!" Esdeath pleaded, locking eyes with Tatsumi. "Please, I hate sleeping alone."

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll sleep in the bed..." Tatsumi said, which caused Esdeath's eyes to light up. "But I'm gonna go take a bath real quick."

"Just so you know, if you cause any type of commotion in the palace..." Esdeath said, stopping Tatsumi in his tracks. "And try to run away, it'll only end in your death. This place was built specially...to be safe for only those who excel in self-defense. General Budo's guards are everywhere. So forget any funny ideas you might have."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning anything." Tatsumi said, as he opened the door to the bathroom. _"Everyone in Night Raid said that the inside of the palace was really dangerous. I guess there is really no way for me to escape while I'm here. And I have no hope of defeating Esdeath one-on-one, I don't even want to right now. I'd rather try to sway her towards our side, fighting her will be my last resort."_ With a light sigh, Tatsumi walked into the bathroom.

"Hmm..." Esdeath hummed, tapping her chin. "I probably should have joined him...ah well that will come in time. There's no need to hurry." Taking a calming breath, Esdeath fell back against the bed, remembering what Bols had told her earlier in the evening.

 _"The way to win Tatsumi's heart...is by not giving up. I was rejected twice...but I made my move when I saw my chance and won her heart. Just remember that it will take some time."_

 _"Bols said so too."_ Esdeath thought with a smile, as she began to relax on the bed. _"First thing tomorrow...I'll have Tatsumi join me on a danger beast hunt...then I'll show him what I can really do."_ A light blush dusted across Esdeath's face as she stared at the door to her bathroom. "I'm going to make you fall for me, Tatsumi...no matter what I have to do...Heh, this way of doing things is very exciting for me."

* * *

 **And done! This marks the end for the last quick update chapter. The next chapter will pick up immediately where this one left off, and will have Tatsumi escaping from Esdeath and Dr. Stylish's attack on Night Raid. So Tatsumi has planted seeds of doubt in both Seryu and Esdeath's minds. I want to make this clear right now, I have absolutely no plans for saving Seryu or having her switch sides. I hate her character and she is still going to die, but I just don't want her to be a complete fucking psycho, I wanted to show that she still has some sort of conscience. So what did you guys think? Remember to follow/favorite if you liked what you read, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics.**

 **P.S. I finished three anime in the time between chapters, and I thought I'd give you my thought/personal scores of them. I also put up a complete list of my favorite pairings on my profile, so if you want to check it out head on over to my profile.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (9/10 I'm ashamed of myself for skipping out on this anime when it was originally airing. But I can guarantee that I'll be keeping up with the second season once it airs.)**

 **Guilty Crown (9/10 This anime seriously fucked with my head in certain parts and constantly had me wondering what the hell was going on, but despite that I absolutely loved it. This is also one of the most beautiful anime I've ever watched and it deserves major points for its art, sound, and music alone. But I will say that I fucking hated the ending to this series. It wasn't a bad ending at all, don't get me wrong. But when I finished this series it was kinda like when I finished Akame ga Kill. I won't spoil what happens, but when the finals credits rolled I just felt kinda empty and unsatisfied inside. With Akame ga Kill when it ended I was just like, Tatsumi and Night Raid went through all this hell and only Akame and Najenda end up surviving? It just made me feel empty and a little upset when it ended. With Guilty Crown I got a similar feeling. Like Shu goes through hell and back to do something that I won't spoil, and this is the ending he gets? The entire series he is shown suffering and making incredibly difficult decisions, he ends up completely hating himself and he couldn't catch a single break at the end? It kinda made it feel like all his effort and hard work was for nothing when the final credits rolled. Guilty Crown definitely didn't have a very happy ending, and I know not every series can happy ending, but I was seriously holding out for one. I would have preferred if he had died with Inori then the actual ending we got. Just when those final credits rolled I couldn't help but feel a little depressed and sad for Shu. He definitely deserved a happy ending after all the pure hell he had to endure.)**

 **Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka (8.9/10)**

 **So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	13. Chapter 13 Tatsumi's Escape

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter. I sincerely apologize about the long wait for this chapter, but school and life in general kind of got in my way. But I've updated my other fics, so now I can finally focus my attention on this one for a bit. So expect a few quick update chapters to make up for the long wait. This chapter will have Tatsumi's escape from the Jaegers and his return to Night Raid. Before I get to the chapter I want to thank you all for your continued patience and support. This fic is inching towards 1,000 followers, 900 favorites, and 550 reviews. That's quite incredible for an Akame ga Kill fic, which this site lacks a significant amount of. So again, thank you all for your support and reviews. Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

 **P.S. I recently finished a Gurren Lagann oneshot titled Exploring New and Old Feelings. So check it out when you finish this chapter.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"  
_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters** **.**

* * *

(The Next Morning: Esdeath's Bedroom)

"Ugh..." Tatsumi groaned, as light began to filter in through the nearby windows. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Tatsumi slowly sat up on the edge of the large bed. As Tatsumi's grogginess gradually began to fade away, he realized that Esdeath wasn't in the bed with him anymore. The way Esdeath had been using him as a body pillow last night, Tatsumi was quite surprised that she had managed to get out of bed without waking him. Tatsumi was quite used to Akame and Leone cuddling up to him at night, so he wasn't too uncomfortable when Esdeath did it, but it did make him feel kind of awkward since he still barely knew her. Hopping off the bed, Tatsumi noticed that the door to the room's balcony was slightly ajar, letting in a cool morning breeze. Tatsumi walked over to the door and poked his head through. He quickly spotted Esdeath leaning against the balcony's railing. The capital's most feared general was still dressed in the half-buttoned white shirt she had slept in, as she stared at the rising Sun. Tatsumi couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Esdeath looked framed against the Sun's early morning rays. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tatsumi walked out onto the balcony next to Esdeath. Esdeath finally took notice of Tatsumi, as he leaned on the balcony beside her. "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Esdeath said, a small smile spreading across her face, as she simply enjoyed Tatsumi's company. Despite Esdeath's smile, Tatsumi could detect a hint sadness in Esdeath's voice. "I'm sure my Three Beasts would have enjoyed this view." Tatsumi's shoulders stiffened slightly when Esdeath mentioned the Three Beasts. Luckily for Tatsumi, Esdeath was so focused on the horizon that she didn't notice his reaction. "It's a pity that they were all killed...but that's what happens to those who are weak. Only the strong can survive in this world, all the rest will be left behind to die."

"Right..." Tatsumi muttered, as he tried to find a way to change the subject. He wanted to try and bring out Esdeath's good side more and more, no matter how deep it was buried inside her. "So...what are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Thinking." Esdeath replied, turning to face Tatsumi. "I was thinking about what you had said last night...about how the minister is making the empire weak..." Esdeath was quite amused when she saw a flicker of hope in Tatsumi's eyes. "But I should let you know my mind hasn't changed. I'm a general for this empire and I have no intentions of turning against it."

"We'll see about that..." Tatsumi said underneath his breath, as he turned his head away from Esdeath. "I'm not gonna give up so easily."

"Since you're so determined to try and get me to leave the empire, let me inform you on why I truly stay allied with the minister." Esdeath said, cupping Tatsumi's chin and turning his head so that he was looking her in the eyes. Tatsumi felt a chill run down his spine when he saw the sadistic glint in Esdeath's eyes. He hated seeing her eyes like that, because he knew that there could be light in her eyes, he had seen it himself. "While it's true that you bring up some very valid points Tatsumi, I still think that the empire is much stronger than the revolutionary army. However, the main reason I have stayed with the empire is because..." Esdeath leaned in close and whispered hotly in Tatsumi's ear. "The minister allows me to do as I please as long as I follow his orders. He allows me to kill, torture, and wage war to my heart's content. The minister doesn't care about how brutal my methods are, or how many bodies I leave behind, as long as I get the job done." When Esdeath pulled away from Tatsumi, she smirked when she saw the hardened look in his eyes. "Unless the revolutionary army can provide me with similar liberties, and can prove that they're truly stronger than the empire...then I have no reason to even consider switching sides." Esdeath quickly leaned forward and kissed Tatsumi on the cheek, before she walked back into the room. "You better head downstairs, I'm sure Bols is preparing breakfast as we speak."

 _"I'll have to talk to the boss when I get back."_ Tatsumi thought, as he tightly balled his fists. _"I know she won't like it, but If she's willing to make some...exceptions...I might just be able to convince Esdeath to join our side. But first we need to make the revolutionary army look stronger to her."_ Tatsumi sighed and began to make his way downstairs. _"After what Esdeath just told me...the only way we'll be able to make her switches sides...is to allow her to satiate her bloodlust. Now I just have to figure out how to do that..."_

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Jaeger's Dinning Room)

"Yo." Wave greeted with a smile when he saw Tatsumi walk into the dining room. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept fine I guess." Tatsumi said with a slight blush, as he remembered how Esdeath had been holding him the previous night. It was then that Tatsumi took noticed that there was another person in the room. Sitting at the table in front of him was a dark-haired girl who looked to be in her mid-teens. The girl was quietly munching on a bag of what looked like candy. Tatsumi remembered seeing the girl a few times since coming to the palace, but he never had gotten a really good look at her. Now that Tatsumi got a good look at the girl, he couldn't shake the feeling that she looked quite familiar. Then Tatsumi spotted the name on her bag of sweets, and his eyes widened considerably. _"K-Kurome?! That girl is Akame's little sister?!_ _She's apart of the Jaegers too?! Damn it...I'll have to tell Akame when I get back to base."_ However, Tatsumi had made the mistake of staring at Kurome for far too long. The dark-haired girl suddenly eyed Tatsumi suspiciously. _"Shit does she suspect something now!?"_

Tatsumi's heart thundered in his chest, as he watched Kurome's eye slowly narrow. But to Tatsumi's surprise and relief, Kurome grabbed her bag of candy and hugged it close to her chest. "I'm not giving you any of my candy! I totally saw you eyeing it!"

 _"Oh thank God!"_ Tatsumi thought, discreetly sighing in relief. _"She only thought I was staring at her candy. If she had suspected something, I would have been in big trouble."_

"Kurome, give it a rest will ya?" Wave said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "It's the first thing in the morning, and you're already eating candy."

"Mind your business." Kurome said, popping another piece of candy in her mouth. "I'll do as I please."

"You should eat more seafood." Wave suggested, as he smiled at Kurome. "It's really good for you."

"If I did, I'd stink like you Wave." Kurome said, causing Wave to panic.

"What?! Really!" Wave said, as he began to sniff his clothing. "I stink!?"

"Eh, you smell fine man." Tatsumi said, rubbing the back of his head. This seemed to calm Wave and he smiled appreciatively at Tatsumi. Once again Tatsumi glanced at Kurome, and she hugged her bundle of sweets again.

"What?" Kurome asked, as she slightly glared at Tatsumi. "You keep staring at me...it's kinda creeping me out."

"Oh uh...sorry about that...I'm not trying to be rude or anything." Tatsumi said, chuckling awkwardly. "It's just that...you look a lot like that Akame girl that's on all the wanted posters."

"You know I've thought the same thing." Wave said, as he rubbed his chin. "You two do look awfully similar."

"Yeah...that makes sense." Kurome said, a dark gaze filling her eyes. "She's an extremely valuable asset, even though she turned her back on the empire. I really hope I get to see her again soon. I'll find her...and execute her with my own hands. After all...she's my precious older sister."

 _"Shit...Akame wasn't kidding."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at Kurome in shock. _"They really are trying to kill each_ other."

Just then the door to the dinning room burst open, and Esdeath hurried into the room, now fully dressed in her uniform. "Tatsumi! We're going hunting today. We'll be heading to Famo."

 _"This is my chance to escape!"_ Tatsumi thought, a small smirk spreading across his face. _"We'll finally be leaving the capital! This might be my only chance to get back to Night Raid! So I can't miss this opportunity!"_

"You're coming too, Kurome and Wave." Esdeath said, as she adjusted her cap. "Famo is the perfect place for an ambush. We'll search for bandits while hunting danger beasts!"

"Roger!" Kurome and Wave said simultaneously.

"We'll separate into two teams until nightfall. When we arrive, Kurome and I will go east. Wave and Tatsumi will search the west side." Esdeath explained, turning to face Wave and Kurome. "I don't know what Kurome is truly capable of yet. This will be a great opportunity for me to get a full idea of her skills."

"So you've already assessed my skills?" Wave asked, as he pointed to himself.

"You had a fantastic teacher." Esdeath complimented, tipping her cap to Wave. "You're already as strong as you can be. So be proud of yourself."

 _"So I'll be with Wave, huh?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he glanced at Wave out of the corner of his eye. _"From what I've seen of him so far, he probably won't keep too close of an eye on me. He'll be a hell of a lot easier to lose than Esdeath, that's for sure."_

"At night we'll switch teams. Tatsumi and I will together." Esdeath said, a slight blush dusting across her face. _"The danger beasts that come out at night are far more dangerous. This will be my chance to really show him my strength!"_

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Bols asked, as he walked into the dining room, carrying a tray of tea. "I was just about to finish making breakfast."

"Thanks Bols, but we'll have to pass." Esdeath said, beginning to walk out of the room. "We'll get something on the way to Famo." Esdeath walked passed Bols and stopped in the doorway. "Alright everyone get prepared! I want you all ready to leave in ten minutes!"

"*Sigh* I better go get changed." Tatsumi muttered, as he made his way back towards Esdeath's bedroom. However, as soon as Tatsumi exited the dining room, he ran smack dab into Seryu. The auburn-haired girl was quite surprised, and rather flustered, as she stood in front of Tatsumi.

"H-Hello Tatsumi..." Seryu said quietly, beginning to fidget slightly. "Nice morning isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tatsumi said coldly, as he glared at Seryu. "Could you please move out of my way? I have to go get ready."

"O-Okay..." Seryu said, stepping to the side. Giving the auburn-haired girl one last piercing gaze, began to Tatsumi walk past her. However, Seryu bit her bottom lip as she watched Tatsumi walk by. She knew that Tatsumi was still very upset with her, and she couldn't really blame him, but she had to say something to him. "Wait." Reaching out, Seryu grabbed Tatsumi's arm, causing the young man to go stiff.

"I thought I made it very clear that I don't want you touching me." Tatsumi spat out, not even turning to face Seryu.

"Please just hear me out." Seryu pleaded, as she gently squeezed Tatsumi's arm. "I just want to say one thing...then you can go."

"Alright, you have one minute." Tatsumi said, shaking out of Seryu's grasp and turning around. "So make it quick."

"Okay...that's all I need." Seryu said, as she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I've been thinking about what you said to me the other day. You may have been really harsh to me...but I can't help but feel like what you told me possibly had some truth in it...I don't know..." Seryu rubbed her arm nervously as she avoided Tatsumi's gaze. "I'm just really confused right now...and I just wanted to let you know, that what you said has sort of affected me...and I plan to reflect upon my actions and my view of justice..."

"Is that all?" Tatsumi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because it's good that you're thinking about all the horrible things you've done, but that still doesn't change the fact that I want nothing to do with you."

"I understand..." Seryu said, as she hung her head in shame. "But there was one other thing I wanted to tell you."

"Well spit it out then." Tatsumi said, releasing a light sigh. "Esdeath wants me ready to go in like eight minutes."

"Yesterday, after we attacked that bandit fort...that's when what you said really hit me..." Seryu said, which caused Tatsumi to quirk an eyebrow. "We had wiped out most of the bandits, and I was searching through the ruins for any stragglers...I came across one survivor...he was covered from head to toe in blood and most of his left arm was missing...when he saw me...he began to back away in fear...I had grabbed a discarded sword as I approached him. He began to cry and beg for mercy when I raised the sword...he told me how he was forced to join those bandits after they raided his village and threatened his family...he told me about his wife and two young daughters, and how he was sending any money he could gather to his starving family..."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tatsumi asked, not understanding the point of Seryu's story.

"Well you see..." Seryu said, as she glanced around to make sure no one else was there. "I spared his life." This caused Tatsumi's eyes to widen for a moment. "I don't know what came over me, but...as I listened to that man beg for his life...I could faintly hear you calling me a monster in the back of my mind...that made me hesitate...so I ended up giving him some basic first aid supplies and then I let him go..." Seryu gently grabbed Tatsumi's hand, causing a chill to run down his spine, similar to the one he had felt when Seryu had first grabbed his hand when she had led him through the slums. "I still don't fully understand why I did that...I guess what you said really has affected me in some ways...Man, I don't know what the others would do if they-"

"Sparing one life doesn't atone for all the evil things you've done." Tatsumi said coldly, yanking his hand free of Seryu's. "You still have a very long way to go before you can even begin to cleanse your tainted soul." With one final glare, Tatsumi turned his back on Seryu and made his way back to Esdeath's room.

"Cleanse my tainted soul?" Seryu repeated quietly to herself, as she watched Tatsumi walk away. "Have I really become some type of monster?"

* * *

(Several Hours Later: Famo a.k.a Fake Mountain)

"Man...I know water danger beasts just fine..." Wave said, trailing slightly behind Tatsumi. "But I'm at complete loss in these damn mountains..."

"Well the danger beasts on this mountain launch surprise attacks using mimicry." Tatsumi said, as he studied every rock and tree he passed to try and spot any possible danger beasts. "You have to be wary of every stone on the path."

 _"Damn it...I knew it...I couldn't avoid it..."_ Tatsumi thought, tightly balling his fists and gritting his teeth. _"Coming back here...makes me think of Bro..."_

 **"I know it's painful partner, but you must focus. This will likely be our only chance to escape for some time. We must not miss this** **opportunity."**

 _"I know...I know..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he hung his head. _"I've got to get back to everyone...to Sayo...to Mine...to Leone...and to Akame...I have to get back and tell them everything I've found out...and to tell them how I plan to deal with Esdeath."_

 **"Ah, so you've made up your mind?"**

 _"Yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to save Esdeath and bring her over to our side."_ Tatsumi thought, briefly stopping in his tracks. _"I know she's done some truly unforgivable things in the past, and she will have to pay for her crimes, but...there is some good in her. Esdeath will be an invaluable ally if we can turn her against the empire...I want killing her to be our last resort."_

 **"I agree that convincing Esdeath to join the revolutionary army will be a massive boost to our power, but don't underestimate her for a second partner. I know you've seen the good that is inside her, but that good is buried beneath countless layers of evil. So you best keep your guard up."**

 _"Don't worry **Incursio**..." _ Tatsumi thought, a sad smile spreading across his face. _"I'm doing this for Ieyasu, Sheele, and Bro...I don't want their deaths to be in vain...so I definitely won't fail. I will change this country and make sure all of my comrades survive."_

 **"There's that fiery determination that burns brightly within you. You'll do it partner, I believe in you."** There was a long pause before **Incursio** spoke again. **"Since you've decided to try and save Esdeath, what do you plan to do about that Seryu girl?"**

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he quirked an eyebrow.

 **"Well after what happened yesterday, and earlier today, are you going to try and save her as well? It seemed like she could possibly be swayed to our side."**

 _"No."_ Tatsumi's response was immediate and without hesitation. _"I have no intention of sparing her. She's too far gone and her mind has become twisted and fragile. One second you could be having a pleasant conversation with her, then the next she's stabbing you in the chest with a smile on her face...I don't see any way to redeem her."_

 **"Then why do you wish to save Esdeath? Isn't she a truly wicked person as well?"**

 _"I'm not gonna deny that Esdeath has done some truly despicable things..."_ Tatsumi thought, lowering his head. _"But I've seen the good that is within her first_ _hand. Esdeath doesn't have the same vile and revolting aura Seryu has. She just has some seriously messed up views on how the world should work and a massive bloodlust. However, if I can somehow change her perception of the world and quench her desire to fight and wage war, then I think I can truly change her. It's just gonna take a hell of a lot of work and some time, but I'm pretty sure I can do it...Seryu on the other hand...I don't see something like that happening with her...but who knows? Maybe she'll prove me wrong and take what I said to heart...maybe she'll change her ways too and even possibly consider abandoning the empire...if that happens then I'll spare her life...I won't be happy, having to treat her as a possible ally, but I won't kill her...however, I doubt anything like that will happen. Something deep within Seryu has been broken and I don't think it can ever be fixed. If she wants to contemplate her actions then that's great, but I'm not going to push her anymore. She needs to come to her own damn conclusions, because I want nothing more to do with her."_

 **"Alright, I understand your reasoning partner. I also sensed a rather frightening aura inside that girl. But enough talking for now, your companion is starting to become rather concerned."**

"Oi Tatsumi, you okay?" Wave asked, placing at hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "You spaced out for a minute there."

"O-Oh yeah...I'm fine." Tatsumi said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I was just lost in thought."

"Ah don't worry about it." Wave said, chuckling lightly. "Y'know I couldn't say so in palace...but it seems like you've got it pretty rough...especially with what happened between you and Seryu...damn that was pretty messed up." Wave said the last part underneath his breath so Tatsumi wouldn't hear him. "Anyways, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always willing to lend an ear."

"Thanks Wave." Tatsumi said with a small smile. "But I'm fine, trust me. I'm quite used to all this by now."

"I think I know where you're coming from." Wave said, as he let out a light sigh. "I actually think we're quite similar in a lot of ways."

"Similar?" Tatsumi repeated, quirking an eyebrow as he turned to face Wave. "How so?"

"Hmm, how do I put this?" Wave pondered, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I just feel like we've been through the same hardships. And are only in for more hardships from here on out."

"Yeah...I think I get it." Tatsumi said with a light chuckle, imagining Wave having to deal with the Jaegers on a regular basis, just like how he had to deal with Night Raid's members. "You don't have to say anymore."

"Well since we're in the same boat, let's get along." Wave said, as he offered his hand to Tatsumi. However, Wave was surprised to see that Tatsumi was reaching to grab something that was in the of his back waistband. Wave's eyes shot open when Tatsumi suddenly pulled out a pistol. "What are you-" Wave was cut of when Tatsumi fired the weapon, the bullet grazing his ear. Just when Wave was about to yell at Tatsumi, he heard a horrible screech come from right behind him. Turning around, Wave was shocked to see a danger beast, disguised as tree, dead on the ground, a bullet hole right through its large eye.

"Oi! Get your head in the game!" Tatsumi yelled, firing at several approaching danger beasts. "There's a lot of these things coming!"

"You saved me! I'll return the favor!" Wave exclaimed, as he pulled out **Grand Chariot** **'s** blade.

"Don't worry about!" Tatsumi said, quickly reloading his pistol. "Just help me kill these things..." A few danger beasts managed to close the gap, so Tatsumi was forced to use **Incursio's** blade to cut them down. "And then we'll be even!" Ducking underneath a danger beast's attack, Tatsumi slashed through another group of mimics. _"It's strange...I save Wave without even thinking...but that doesn't matter now...this is the perfect chance to make my escape!"_

"Damn there's so many of them." Wave said, as he and Tatsumi quickly found themselves completely surrounded by danger beasts.

"They aren't that strong." Tatsumi said, firing an entire clip of ammo into the ever-growing group of mimics. "Their only strength is their sheer numbers."

"Here goes nothing!" Wave said, as he charged forward with Tatsumi by his side. "Let's finish them off for good!" For almost thirty minutes Wave and Tatsumi cut and shot their way through the massive group of danger beasts, eventually managing to whittle their numbers down until the last few survivors retreated. "Phew...what a mess." Wave sighed in relief, as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Well that outta do it." With a confident smile, Wave rested **Grand Chariot** on his shoulder. "Looks like we're done here, Tat-" Wave stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Tatsumi was nowhere in sight. "H-Huh? WHAT!?" Quickly beginning to panic, Wave ran further up the mountain in search of Tatsumi. "That's weird of Tatsumi...Where the hell did he go?" Wave stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in fear. _"Don_ 't _tell me...he ran away?!"_ A chill ran down Wave's spine, as he envisioned Esdeath's reaction to the news, and it didn't end well for him. "OH NO! I can understand why you did it man, but I seriously can't let you! Esdeath will fucking kill me! And I'm too young to die!" Wave grabbed **Grand Chariot** and gazed at the teigu. "I guess I have no choice then." Gritting his teeth, wave slammed the teigu into the ground. " **Grand Chariot!"** A shockwave of energy exploded off Wave, as a dark blue dragon-like danger beast, similar to **Incursio** , appeared behind him. Then in a bright flash of light, Wave's body was encased in sleek dark blue armor. "Alright Tatsumi, where did you run off to?!"

* * *

(Same Time: With Tatsumi)

With a slight crash Tatsumi, now donning **Incursio's** armor, landed in a small clearing. "I should be safe this far away, right?" Tatsumi rose to his feet and scanned his surroundings. "There's no way he could've followed me-"

 **"Look out partner!"**

Reacting quickly, Tatsumi dove to the side, just as someone crashed into the ground where he had been standing. Tatsumi came to a sliding stop and was surprised to that his pursuer was wearing armor similar to his. _"Who is this guy? He's got the same type as me...and armor teigu."_

 **"Be careful partner...that man possesses a very powerful teigu on par with me."**

 _"Shit...then I'm really gonna have to watch my back."_ Tatsumi thought, as he glared at the man stalking towards him.

"Wow...I came across quite the whopper here." The stranger said, pointing at Tatsumi. "I definitely recognize that **Incursio**...it's the prototype for my **Grand Chariot**...and what's more...the fact that you're wearing it means, you're with Night Raid right? I get it now. Shifty people...hide in shifty mountains!"

 _"His way of talking..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he sweatdropped. _"There's no doubt about it, that's definitely Wave."_

 _"Alright I have a new objective."_ Wave thought, sliding into a fighting stance. _"Since he's right in front of me, I'll take this Night Raid guy out, then I'll loke for Tatsumi."_

 _"I actually think we're quite similar in a lot of ways."_

 _"Damn it..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he grit his teeth. _"I don't want to fight Wave. He may be with the enemy, but he was really a nice guy."_

 **"Then I suggest you make a break for it partner."**

 _"Right!"_ Tatsumi thought, leaping away from Wave without warning, surprising the dark-haired man.

"O-Oi! Where ya going!?" Wave exclaimed, as he reached out towards Tatsumi.

 _"It's not just that I don't want to fight with Wave..."_ Tatsumi thought, glancing back to see Wave chasing after him. _"If I take too long Esdeath will catch up with us. This is my only chance to escape, so I can't have her trailing me!"_

"You're not going anywhere!" Wave exclaimed, as he suddenly appeared in front of Tatsumi, blocking his path. "Fight me like a man damn it!" Leaping into the air, Wave attempted to hit Tatsumi with a diving kicking. But the trained assassin easily dodged the attack.

"Stop! I have no reason to fight you!" Tatsumi yelled, trying to back away from Wave.

"You may not, but..." Wave said, as he cocked his fist back. "I do." All the breath was knocked from Tatsumi's lungs when he barely managed to block Wave's powerful punch. The attack sent Tatsumi crashing into a large stone wall that was behind him. "Night Raid!"

 _"Damn...that was a strong hit."_ Tatsumi thought, collapsing to the ground. _"Even with your armor...that really hurt."_

 **"I told you to be careful."**

"I've read all about you guys." Wave said, as he placed his hands on his hips. "You commit assassinations at random...you're the villains eating away at the capital's peace...and I hear you're affiliated with the rebel army." Tatsumi grit his teeth, every word Wave said filling him with rage. "I will not permit people like you to exist."

"You're wrong..." Tastumi growled, struggling to stand back onto his feet. "Sure, we've killed people...but...I..." Tatsumi stopped for a moment, as he remembered all of his comrades, both alive and dead. "We're not villains!" Wave immidiately fell into his fighting stance when a monstrous burst of energy exploded off Tatsumi. **_"_** _ **Incurs** **io**..."_

 **"Yes partner?"**

 _"Can you perform a temporary evolution?"_ Tatsumi thought, tightly balling his fists. _"I don't want to fight Wave, and I need to get out of here now. If we evolve now we should be able to escape him, right?"_

 **"I suppose so, but you must be cautious partner. With your current energy level, and the damage you took from that punch, once the evolution wears off you'll be severely drained, and I won't be able to perform another forced evolution for quite some time."**

 _"That's fine..."_ Tatsumi thought, as Wave began to approach him. _"Just do it."_

 **"Alright, but be prepared to escape as soon as the evolution is finished."**

"You know, if you don't want to fight..." Wave said, leaping into the air above the Night Raid member. "This is going to be a really one-sided-" Wave was cut off when a blinding, golden light encased the Night Raid member's entire body. The ground began to shake, as the assassin's power levels suddenly spiked. Wave's eyes widened when a silver dragon-like monster sprouted from the ground behind the assassin. "W-What the...hell is going on!?" When the golden light began to die down, Wave was shocked to see that the Night Raid assassin's armor had changed drastically. **Incursio's** armor was now gold and sported dragon-like wings, the armor seemingly exuded raw power. "N-No way...his armor evolved!?"

 **"Now partner! This is your time to escape!"**

 _"Right!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he rocketed into the air, sending out a powerful shockwave.

"You think you can run away?!" Wave exclaimed, trying to keep up with the fleeing assassin. But despite Wave's best efforts, the assassin only seemed to get farther away. "Damn it! How is he so fast!?" Then to Wave's surprise, the Night Raid assassin seemingly disappeared into thin air. "W-What now!? I was just looking at him!" Landing back onto the ground next to a river, Wave quickly began to scan his surroundings. "Shit! Where did he go!?" Wave turned his head and spotted the flowing river next to him. "Aha! He must be following this river! If I follow it, I'm sure to catch up with him eventually!" Leaping into the air, Wave began to follow the river few north. However, if Wave had only waited a few more moments he would have seen Tatsumi reappear and crash into the ground where he had just been standing.

"Damn it..." Tatsumi groaned out, as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, **Incursio's** armor fading off his body. "You weren't kidding when you said that evolution would drain me...I can barely move right now." Tatsumi's breathing was heavy and labored, as he rested on the ground. _"We'll have to be careful around Wave...that punch was insanely strong...if I didn't put all my effort into blocking it...I might have died."_ With a slight grunt, Tatsumi rose up onto his hands on knees. _"But I can't worry about that right now...I escaped...I can go home now."_

 **"Partner, you really should rest for a little while longer. Your body is still recovering from that forced evolution."**

 _"No..."_ Tatsumi thought, clutching a hand to his stomach. _"Everyone is probably worried sick...and I have valuable information to tell them...I can't waste a single moment."_

However, before Tatsumi could get back onto his feet, he heard a low growl. Raising his head, Tatsumi's eyes widened when he spotted a massive lion-like danger beast stalking towards him. The danger beast sported three slitted eye and large horns on both sides of its head.

 _"You've got to be fucking kidding me..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he began to panic. _"This couldn't have been timed any worse...there's no way I fight this thing..."_ Just then Tatsumi remembered the pistol in his waistband. Tatsumi quickly grabbed the firearm and aimed it at the danger beast. _"Please be loaded."_ But Tatsumi's heart sank when nothing happened when he pulled the trigger. _"I guess I really did use all my ammo against those mimics..."_ Tatsumi dropped the pistol and lowered his head, tightly balling his fists. Gritting his teeth, Tatsumi fought back tears. _"Akame...Leone...Sayo...everyone...I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise."_ Tatsumi closed his eyes and waited for the danger beast to strike. Time seemed to slow down as the danger beast leapt at Tatsumi, ready to sink its teeth into the young assassin. However, Tatsumi was surprised when he suddenly heard three dull thuds, then the danger beast whimpering in a pain. Tatsumi cracked an eye open and was shocked to see the danger beast lying the ground several feet away, three arrows in its side. _"A-Arrows? It...It can't be..."_

Then Tatsumi heard rustling coming from the woods in front of him. A sudden flash of gold burst from the treeline, followed closely by a red and black blur. A second later, Tatsumi heard the danger beast bellow out pained cry. Tatsumi turned to the danger beast and was shocked to see Leone and Akame. Leone's heel was slamming into the danger beast's back, instantly snapping its spine. Akame straddled the beast's neck, her **Murasame** piercing its skull.

"Akame...Leone...?" Tatsumi said, a few tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"Don't forget about me." Sayo said, as she hopped out of the trees and landed next to Akame and Leone.

"Sayo too...what are you all doing here...?" Tatsumi asked, all three girls rushing towards him.

"We were all watching different areas." Akame explained, as she took the medical supplies that Sayo offered her. The red-eyed assassin quickly began to patch up Tatsumi's wounds. "I was in charge of watching the capital's front gate. When I saw you leaving with Esdeath's group, I rushed to get Leone and Sayo, and we started to tail you. We just managed to catch up now."

"I see..." Tatsumi muttered, hanging his head. "You guys did all that for me...I'm sorry." All the girls quirked an eyebrow when Tatsumi said this. "Again...you were forced to save me." Tatsumi was caught off guard when he was suddenly slapped in the face. Turning his head back, Tatsumi's heart ached when he saw tears forming in Leone's eyes.

"You idiot." Leone said, before she hugged Tatsumi's head against her breasts. "We'll always come and save you."

"Because we're comrades." Akame finished, as she kneeled down next to Tatsumi and gently squeezed his hand, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "And because we love you."

"And I can't have my best friend dying on me." Sayo said with a small smile, before she covered her face to hide her sudden tears. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, you moron."

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." Tatsumi said, as he looked at the three girls.

"You better be." Sayo said, wiping away her tears. "When I heard Esdeath had captured you, I was afraid that we'd never see you again."

"I'm just relieved to see your faces again." Tatsumi said with a weak smile.

"Welcome back Tatsumi." Akame said, as she and Leone helped Tatsumi back onto his feet.

"Oi you guys!" Lubbock exclaimed, bursting out of the treeline behind them. "We gotta get a move on! Follow me this way!"

"You heard the man." Sayo said, as she slung her bow over her shoulder. Walking up to Tatsumi, Sayo briefly rested her head against his, causing the young man to slightly blush. "It's good to have you back Tatsumi."

"It's good to be back, Sayo." Tatsumi said, allowing Akame and Leone to help him walk.

"Look at the ladykiller." Leone said with a teasing smirk. "Are we gonna have another girl joining us soon?"

"S-Shut up." Tatsumi said, as his blush intensified. "Sayo and I aren't like that...she's like a sister to me."

"Whatever you say." Leone said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know...Lubbock was really worried about you too." Akame said, which got Tatsumi's attention. "He felt so guilty after you were captured."

"Going to that tournament was his idea, so he kinda blamed himself for what happened." Leone said, releasing a light sigh. "That idiot, there's no way he could have predicted something like that would happen."

 _"Lubbock..."_ Tatsumi thought with a smile, as he stared at the green-haired man in front of him. _"Night Raid...this is where I truly belong."_

* * *

(The Next Day: Capital's Palace)

"U-Uh...I don't know what else to say..." Wave struggled to say, excruciating pain shooting through his entire body. The dark-haired man was currently tied to a post, while kneeling on top of wooden plank with several pointed protrusions, each of which were digging into his legs. Adding to the pain were four stone slabs, which were placed on top of Wave's thighs, further pushing his legs onto the sharp protrusions. The intense pain caused tears to sting Wave's eyes. "I really am truly sorry. I deeply repent for what I have done." Standing before Wave were Esdeath, Kurome, and Run. Esdeath had a menacing scowl on her face, and a dark look in her eyes, as she rested her head on her palm.

"Your lack of vigilance resulted in my precious Tatsumi's escape..." Esdeath's voice was low and filled with barely contained rage. "And what's even worse...you allowed a member of Night Raid escape. Kurome! Another stone!" Kurome grabbed another stone slab and rushed over to Wave, dropping the stone on top of the others, causing Wave to scream in pain. "If it was **Incursio** you saw, that must have been hundred-killer Bulat. The member of Night Raid that we must be most cautious of. That's why it's so terrible that you let him escape. Now because your blunder, they'll probably move to a new hideout...Kurome! Fire now!" Wave hissed in pain, as burning hot wax began to drip onto his back. Esdeath suddenly let out a deep sigh. "Wave...you've truly disappointed me today...I was a fool to think you had reached your full potential. I fully regret my error. But just this once I'll let you off the hook with a little game of waterboarding and a light whipping."

 _"T-That's a game!?"_ Wave thought, as his eyes widened in terror.

"However..." Wave's entire body when stiff when he heard Esdeath's dark and menacing tone. "Fail again...and I will personally...punish you...and I like to get very 'creative.' So don't you forget it."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Wave stammered out, his heart thundering in his chest. Just then the door to the room burst open, and Seryu ran in.

"Captain!" Seryu exclaimed, as she saluted Esdeath. "I searched fake mountain high and low, but found no signs of Tatsumi or the bandits. Not even Coro could track them."

"It's fine." Esdeath said, releasing another sigh. " **Hecatoncheir** specializes in combat, not tracking. How about Stylish? He was also searching, correct?"

"Yes...but he seems to be acting on his own at the moment." Seryu replied, as she set Coro down. "So I haven't hear anything from him yet."

"Well...I'm not gonna hold my breath." Esdeath said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That man...tires me."

"Captain...about Tatsumi." Run said, as he walked up next to Esdeath. "From what you said earlier, it's possible that he intends to join the rebel army. You said so yourself." Seryu's eyes briefly widened when she heard this.

"Yes...he even asked me to join him." Esdeath said, lowering her gaze, appearing to go into deep thought.

"If...he were to stand against us an enemy...how should we proceed?" Run asked, as Esdeath raised her head to look at him.

"To be honest...I still really like Tatsumi...and I still think he's the one for me...when I can't have something, it makes me want it even more." Esdeath said, tightly balling her fists. "But...the lives of my underlings come first. I do wish for him to be captured alive...but if there's no other option, bring him back dead."

"Understood." Run said, as he nodded his head.

 _"If...you're killed, it just means that's all you amounted to."_ Esdeath thought, getting out of her seat and walking out of the room. _"But you're not weak Tatsumi...I can tell that you're far stronger than you appear...and that you're hiding a dark secret...you definitely have the_ _strength to overcome and survive in this world...it's quite odd...I can't help but feel like...I'll be able to see Tatsumi again soon...or I should say...that I will make sure I see him again...and when that times comes, there will be no doubt...I'll unleash my feelings on him! Brace yourself Tatsumi, because when we meet again I feel we will have much to discuss!"_

* * *

(That Night: Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"And that's the extent of the Jaegers' combative force..." Tatsumi said, as finished explaining in great detail everything he had seen from the Jaegers.

"So they really are all teigu wielders..." Leone muttered, gritting her teeth. "This is gonna be fucking tough."

"I can't be believe Kurome is one of their members." Akame muttered, as she hung her head.

"Akame...if you don't mind me asking..." Tatsumi said, getting the red-eyed assassin's attention. "Why didn't you flee the empire with Kurome?"

"When I was leaving...I invited her with me of course..." Akame said, as her eyes filled with sadness. "But my sister chose to stay with the empire...as far as she's concerned...I'm a traitor."

 _"Akame..."_ Tatsumi thought, he hated seeing Akame look so sad.

"Hey Tatsumi, was Kurome eating the same thing every time you saw her?" Akame asked, as she locked eyes with Tatsumi.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Tatsumi said, rubbing his chin. "She was eating some type of candy every chance she had."

"I see..." Akame muttered, as she tightly clasped her hands. _"Kurome...you really are_ _already..."_

"Akame!" Mine exclaimed, snapping Akame out of her thoughts. "I know I've said this before...even if she's your little sister, if she attacks us, I'm putting a shot right between her eyes." Mine huffed in annoyance, as she crossed her arms over her chest. _"And I'm pissed that you didn't bring me along to rescue Tatsumi...I wanted to help save him too."_

"I'm sure Kurome is quite away of that." Akame said, as she released a light sigh.

"Damn it...I wish I had more information on these teigus." Lubbock muttered, scanning over a book on all known teigu and taking notes. "Seryu's had some enhancements made to her personage, is that right? **Rubicante's** famous, but it'll be difficult to devise a counter measure for it."

"That flying **Mastema** is mentioned in that book as well." Sayo said, as she leaned over Lubbock's shoulder to gaze at the book.

"But we have no idea what secrets it could hold." Lubbock said in a frustrated tone, scribbling out some of his notes.

"That reminds me..." Tatsumi said, as he turned to face Akame. "What's Kurome's teigu?"

" **March of the Dead: Yatsufusa**." Akame replied, causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen. "Those it slashes...become her personal zombies. The curse can affect up to eight people at once. It can also use the skills her puppets had when they were alive. When the control over them is released, they revert back to corpses."

"Man, that's the last way I'd want to die." Lubbock said, as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. "So that leaves **Grand Chariot** , the armor type teigu, and **Perfector**."

"And I can attest to how strong **Grand Chariot** is." Tatsumi said, rubbing his sore arms where Wave had hit him.

"If they have a doctor, I'd want to take him out first." Mine said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It'd be very beneficial to have **Perfector** on our side."

"Yeah, that teigu sounds super useful." Leone said, looking over all the info that Tatsumi had provided.

 _"If that creepy doctor heard that, he'd be ecstatic."_ Tatsumi thought, as he sweatdropped. However, Tatsumi was surprised when he felt someone patting his head. Looking up, Tatsumi saw Leone smiling at him, before she pulled him in between her breasts.

"All your hard work really paid off Tatsumi!" Leone cooed, holding Tatsumi tightly against her chest. "Just knowing who are opponents are is a big help! Well done Tatsumi!"

"I-I'm just glad...the information I provided was useful..." Tatsumi said, his muffled by Leone's ample bosom.

"Alright Leone that's enough, you're gonna suffocate him." Mine said in annoyed tone, her brow twitching ever so slightly.

"Mmm, I think you're just jealous that you can't do this with him." Leone teased, as she released Tatsumi, the young man quickly catching his breath. "What with those nubs you call breasts."

Mine's face burned bright red in both embarassment and anger, and she was about to chew the busty blonde out, but she bit her tongue and took a calming breath. "Anyways...Tatsumi, after seeing these 'Jaegers' up close, how strong are they?"

"As far as Esdeath goes..." Tatsumi replied, as he scratched the side of his head. "She was off the charts..." Tatsumi suddenly clenched his fists. _"To be honest...even with a forced evolution with **Incursio**...I don't think I could beat her." _

"Damn it, and we have no idea what her teigu is truly capable of, right." Mine asked, tightly gripping her elbows.

"Nope. We have next to no information on her teigu." Lubbock replied, as he flipped through the book on teigus. "This book has nothing on how far or how thoroughly she can freeze something."

"It's true that Esdeath is strong...but she has one weakness..." Akame said, standing up from her seat.

"And that is?" Sayo asked, as she quirked an eyebrow.

"She's alive...she has a beating heart...and so..." Akame said, raising her **Murasame**. "I will cut it out. Even if she is the empire's strongest!"

"About that..." Tatsumi said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I want killing Esdeath...to be our last option."

"What are you talking about, Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked in a surprised tone. "Esdeath is the empire's most dangerous weapon, she has to be taken out."

"I know she's dangerous...but I still think she can be convinced to join our side." Tatsumi explained, which shocked everyone in the room. "While I was with Esdeath, I saw a different side of her. You all know her as some sadistic mass murderer, but I saw a different part of her that I doubt many others have. Esdeath does have the ability to be kind and caring, there is light inside her. Esdeath believes that the empire is powerful, and the minister let's her do as she pleases, that's why she stays with them. But while I was captured I managed, if only for a moment, to convince Esdeath that the empire is weak. I saw it in her eyes, that I had planted some doubt in her. I'll have to talk with the boss, but if we're willing to make some...exceptions...I believe we can convince Esdeath to join us."

"You must be joking?" Mine asked in disbelief. "Because that's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Do you understand how beneficial it would be if Esdeath joined our side?" Tatsumi replied, as he locked eyes with Mine. "Not only would it massive boost to our military power, but it would also boost our morale. If the empire's strongest joined the revolutionary army our troops would get a huge confidence boost."

"That is true..." Mine admitted, turning her head to the side. "I just don't know how the hell you're going to do that."

"If I can just talk with Esdeath again, I'm sure I can make some headway." Tatsumi said, as he tightly balled his fists.

"Wait, you want to meet that witch again!?" Sayo exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. "We just rescued you from her!"

"I'm not gonna try to seek her out." Tatsumi said, as he clutched a hand over his heart. "I just can't shake the feeling that I'm going to meet her again...and very soon."

"Why are you so adamant about this Tatsumi?" Leone asked, scooting next to the young assassin. "Why do you want to save her so bad?"

"Because Esdeath isn't as bad as everyone makes her out to be. Yes, it's true that's she done some truly unforgivable things, and she will have to pay for her crimes, but it's just how she was raised." Tatsumi explained, as he clasped his hands and looked down at his lap. "Esdeath believes in survival of the fittest, and that the weak must be rooted out and eliminated. She also has a massive bloodlust. But if I could convince her that her way of thinking is flawed, and at least partially satiate her bloodlust, then I'm sure she would join us."

"Tatsumi..." Akame said, walking up to her lover and cupping his face. "Are you sure that you can convince Esdeath to abandon the empire?"

"No..." Tatsumi replied, before he paused briefly. "But I'm not willing to give up. I will do my absolute best to convince her...but if we have to...we will eliminate her."

"Okay." Akame said with a small smile. "We'll try your plan. When the boss gets back, you try and work out a plan with her. But if you can't convince Esdeath, I will take her out."

"I understand..." Tatsumi said, as he flashed Akame a smile of his own. "Thanks for believing in me Akame."

* * *

(Same Time: Just Outside Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Haha, they worked very hard to cover their scent and footprints...I'll praise them that much." Stylish said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. "But you cannot completely erase scent. Once I put my man with surgically enhanced olfactory sense on the trail..."

"Master Stylish, the scent continue this way." One of Stylish's creations, with a massive pointed nose, said as he pointed forward.

"Thank you Nose." Stylish said, resting his head on his hand. "For your first time in the field, your abilities are exceeding my expectations."

"There is an array of threads up ahead." Another creation, with grotesque enlarged eye, said as his eyes darted all around. "I will find us a path clear of them."

"Good job Eyes."

"I can also faintly hear people speaking up ahead." The final creation said, a woman with massive bat-like ears, said as she pointed her ear towards the sound.

"Haha, I thought there was something suspicious about that kid." Stylish said with a small smirk. "His ability to adapt to his situation was far too great for a simple blacksmith." Just then Stylish's eyes caught a strange formation carved within a nearby cliffside. Snapping his fingers, Stylish pointed towards the cliff. "Bingo. A queen's hunch is never wrong. It's a long way from fake mountain but...Night Raid's base...has been found!"

* * *

 **And done! Next chapter will pick up immediately where this one left off, with** **Night Raid having to defend their base. Next chapter will have Sayo finally being a true badass, and she'll be receiving her teigu, so look forward to that. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!), and PM me any ideas have for any of my fics. A quick little fyi, I will down in Texas for a few says for my cousins wedding, so I won't be able to write during that time. So the next chapter won't be out for a little bit. But I promise that I will write two more chapter for this fic before I write anything else. Also don't forget to check out my Gurren Lagann fic. So until next time, I'm outta here.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Stylish Attack

**Hey guys, I'm back with the first quick update chapter. This chapter will have Stylish and his surgically enhanced soldiers attacking Night Raid. Also in this chapter Sayo will finally receive her teigu, which will be a familiar one, and Chelsea and Susanoo will be make their entrance. I hope everything pans out well, especially with Sayo's teigu, because it's going to be special to her. There's one last thing I want to mention before I get to the chapter, there was something that I forgot to say in the A/N last chapter. I'm considering just leaving out the whole Wild Hunt portion of the manga. I haven't read the Wild Hunt portions of the manga, so when we get there it will be entirely new to me. I'm still not 100% sure whether I'll do this or not. You guys let me know whether you want the parts with Wild Hunt to** **stay in your reviews, or PM me, and if you do I'll leave it in this fic. Also those of you asking for Seryu to join Tatsumi's harem that's absolutely not going to happen. One, I've already said that Seryu is still going to be killed off in this fic, second there's no way Tatsumi would want to be with her at this point in the fic, he hates her right now. Kurome on the other hand...I don't know. A few of you asked for her to be in Tatsumi's harem, and I just don't know yet. I'll just say it's a definite maybe right now. If she doesn't join Tatsumi's harem, she'll still be paired with Wave.**

 **P.S. Important A/N: There will be an implied threesome this chapter. I know it's going to disappoint most of you that I'm not going to actually write the lemon, but I'm not confident enough in my lemon writing skills to do a threesome yet. But there may be another one in the future that I'll actually write, so don't get too disappointed. I also got a PM from some group named The PolicyofTruth, warning me about the lemons in some of my fics, namely Natsu Dragneel the Dual Dragon slayer; which is total bullshit, and it really upset me, since that fic only has two lemons, both of which are under 1,500 words, out of almost 30 chapters. I didn't take his warning too seriously, but just to be safe I want to be sort of careful for a little while. This sites rules regarding lemons never cease to irritate me, and it always seems to be my fics that get targeted for their lemons, when there's literally thousands of stories on this site that are nothing more than extremely graphic lemon fics. Sure my lemons can get a little racy, especially in my Fairy Tail story, but they're nothing compared to some of the lemon fics I've** **read. There's dozens of better options this site can use, instead of straight up deleting stories and suspending authors for having sex in their stories. Like if they're so pissy about lemons just add a simple MA rating option for fics, or something like that. I would happily change my fics to a MA rating if it meant I wouldn't have to worry about my fic being deleted. This site is supposed to be a place for authors to be able to express themselves and share their ideas, but it's hard to do that when there's so many restrictions. I really don't want to, but if I have to, I will take my stories onto a different site. I don't want to have to do that, but I will if my fics are in danger of being deleted. I have quick question to all my readers out there, is there a way for me to backup/save my stories in case they ever get deleted? I write all my chapters on the actual site, so I don't really have them saved anywhere else. I'd just feel more at ease if I had a way to retrieve everything I've written, because if one of my longer fics, like this one and my Fairy Tail story, get deleted I don't think I'd have the motivation to restart it. If any of you know any ways, please let me know through a review or PM.**

 **P.P.S Please for the love of God, if you have a question, something you want me to answer, or criticisms DON'T LEAVE A GUEST REVIEW! Please just sign in, or create an account, it only takes a minute. I can't reply, or explain/clear things up when people leave guest reviews. Like with the previous chapter, I had several people say Tatsumi was a hypocrite for wanting to spare Esdeath and not Seryu. That is simply not true. Tatsumi acknowledges several times in the chapter that Esdeath has done horrible, unforgivable things, and that once this war is over that she'll have to pay for them. But unlike Seryu, Tatsumi has seen the good that is in Esdeath, he has not in Seryu. Tatsumi has only really seen Seryu at her worst, and hasn't seen any good in her. Sure she's spared one person, but that doesn't make up for all the evil she's done. And if Esdeath spared someone, for whatever reason, Tatsumi wouldn't think she was redeemed either. Now Tatsumi WOULD be a hypocrite if he had seen some good within in Seryu, and decided to ignore it anyways and still save Esdeath, but he hasn't seen any good within Seryu. Besides it's going to be much easier for Tatsumi to convince Esdeath to switch sides, instead of Seryu. To make Esdeath switch sides you basically need to do two things: prove to her that you're stronger than the people/group she's currently working for, and allow her to satiate her bloodlust. If you can do those two things Esdeath would gladly switch sides. Seryu on the other hand is a lot like Kurome, both are extremely loyal to the empire and would never really think of leaving it. Esdeath doesn't have those loyalties. And lastly, some people seem to forget that Tatsumi is harboring a pretty big grudge against Seryu right now. She's the reason that Sayo had to kill Sheele, and caused Sayo to seriously doubt her skills as an assassin and almost have a serious mental breakdown. If Tatsumi had the opportunity he would have _killed_ Seryu without hesitation. He isn't sparing her just because he thinks she's irredeemable, he hates her with every fiber of his being and wants to avenge Sheele, just like Mine and Sayo. ****Well I've rambled on long enough, so let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(One Hour Later: Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"PAAAH!" Leone cheered with a ruddy blush, after taking a long swig of her beer. "That's some good shit right there!" The busty blonde assassin continued to drink her beer with one arm, while the other was wrapped around Tatsumi's neck, pressing his face deep into her cleavage. "I'm so glad you got home safe and sound Tatsumi!" Wiping the remaining alcohol from her lips, Leone leaned forward and whispered seductively into Tatsumi's ear. "When we're alone later, I'll show you just how much I missed you." Tatsumi had to suppress a moan, as Leone began to nibble on his ear.

"Leone." Akame said, as she grabbed Tatsumi and hugged him against her modest bust. "No hogging Tatsumi. Remember?"

"Why Akame..." Leone said with a smirk, sliding close to the red-eyed assassin, her voice suddenly becoming low and husky. "Are you suggesting we have...a threesome?" Leone leaned in close and examined Akame up and down, making the red-eyed assassin blush in embarassment. "I don't know...I've never been into girls, but..." A tingle shot through Akame's body when Leone's finger gently ran up her thigh. "You are really cute."

"W-What?!" Akame exclaimed, as her face burned near neon red. "I...I...I wasn't..."

"Girls..." Tatsumi said with a light chuckle, watching in amusement as Akame tried to fend off Leone's wandering hands. _"I'm so glad to be back home...I don't know what I'd do without Night Raid anymore."_

 _"What's with those two?"_ Mine thought, as she took a sip of her own beer, discreetly eyeing Leone and Akame. _"They've been acting weird ever since Tatsumi got back. Well Leone clinging to Tatsumi isn't out of the ordinary, but Akame is starting to do it now too."_ Mine's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _"What's going on between those three?"_

"Hey Mine..." Tatsumi's voice snapped the pink-haired sniper out of her thoughts. "Do you know where Sayo went?"

"Uh...I think she said something about getting in some last minute target practice before she went to bed." Mine replied, rubbing her chin.

"Thanks Mine." Tatsumi said, as he flashed the pinkette a bright smile.

"N-No problem." Mine muttered, her face flushing slightly. _"Damn it...every time I see that smile my heart starts beating like crazy and my face heats up...what the hell is wrong with me!?"_

"I still can't believe...that Esdeath has a crush on Tatsumi..." Lubbock muttered, as his grip on his beer mug tightened considerably. Out of nowhere Lubbock began to sob uncontrollably, tears falling into his drink. "How many older women must you win over!?" Lubbock clutched his drink to his chest and continued to sob. "Do these women have no taste...what's so great about Tatsumi always?"

"Wow..." Leone said, looking at Lubbock with pity in her golden eyes. "I've been to a lot of dive bars, and seen a lot of depressed bastards, but I have never seen anyone cry actual tears into their drink...that's just sad."

"He really needs to get a girlfriend." Tatsumi said, as he shook his head.

"Tatsumi." Akame said, offering her lover a large turkey leg. The red-eyed assassin had managed to slip away from Leone, and began to dig into the small banquet of food spread before them. Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that Akame was holding several turkey legs, along with the one she was currently eating. "You'd better eat something before it's all gone."

"Thanks Akame." Tatsumi said with a small smile, as he took the turkey leg Akame had offered him. As Tatsumi watched Akame shovel food into her mouth, he remembered how Kurome had eaten in a similar manner. _"The way those two eat...they definitely are sisters."_

Before Tatsumi could take a bite of his turkey, he was pulled in between Leone's breasts once again, something he was becoming quite used to. "Mmmm, since Akame's so busy eating, then I guess I got first dibs." Leone purred into Tatsumi's ear, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down his spine. The busty blonde smiled seductively, as she tenderly ran her hand down Tatsumi's cheek. "I'm not about to hand my cute little Tatsumi over to that ice queen."

"H-Hey!" Akame stammered, dropping her turkey legs and hugging Tatsumi's arm between her breasts. "I want to spend some 'alone' time with Tatsumi as well."

"Well it seems we're at an impasse here, because I'm not going to give up my time with Tatsumi, and I'm not willing to wait." Leone said with a mischievous smirk, as she leaned in close to whisper into Akame's ear. "So what are you gonna do Akame, because I'd rather this not turn into a fight. And we did agree to share Tatsumi."

"I...I...we..." Akame stuttered out, her face burning bright red as she began to fidget in her seat.

"Yessss." Leone purred, her playful smirk widening as she sensually licked her lips.

"I...I...*Sigh* F-Fine...we'll do it your way..." Akame mumbled quietly, as she tightly gripped her skirt. "W-We can try a...th-three...threesome."

"Akame, you dirty girl." Leone said in a seductive tone, gently slapping Akame's shoulder. "I didn't you had a side like this."

"I don-" Akame was cut off when Leone suddenly hoisted her and Tatsumi onto her shoulders, causing the red-eyed assassin's face to flush bright red.

"No backing out now kiddies!" Leone exclaimed with a boisterous laugh. "We're gonna have some fun tonight!"

"Where are you guys going?" Mine asked, quirking a pink eyebrow at the unusual display. "And why are you carrying them like that?"

"Oh these two were all tuckered out." Leone replied with a toothy grin. "So I was gonna carry them back to their rooms. Kids need their sleep, ya know?"

"Uh-huh..." Mine said in a suspicious tone, as she walked up to Akame and Tatsumi, who were currently pretending to be asleep. "You aren't hiding something from me, are you Leone?"

"Me? Hide something?" Leone asked, pretending to be offended by Mine's comment. "I'm shocked Mine. I would never hide something from you guys."

"Sure you wouldn't..." Mine said, as she gave Akame and Tatsumi one last glance. "Alright, I guess I believe you, but...if you are hiding something I will find out."

"Of course you will Mine..." Leone said, flashing Mine a bright smile. "Well goodnight!" With that last remark, Leone burst out of the room and made her ways towards Tatsumi's bedroom, leaving behind, a still very suspicious, Mine.

"There's definitely something going on between those three." Mine muttered to herself, as she watched Leone run off down the hall. "And I plan to find out what."

* * *

(Later that Night: Tatsumi's Bedroom)

"Mmmm, that was wonderful." Leone purred, letting out a short yawn and stretching out her tired limbs. Glancing to her left, Leone smiled when she saw that Akame and Tatsumi were fast asleep, both naked as they cuddled each other. The blonde assassin's voluptuous bare breasts bounced sensually, as she crawled out of Tatsumi's bed. Before getting dressed, Leone gently kissed both Akame and Tatsumi on the cheek. "You both were amazing...although Akame was pretty reluctant at first...that girl is just so shy when it comes to things like this." Leone had a small smile on her face, as she began to put on her clothes. "I guess we fell asleep after all the fun we had..." Running her fingers through her disheveled hair, Leone walked into the hallway. "I guess everyone else fell asleep as well...I guess I better start getting ready to go to the capital later." Leone quickly made her way down to the outdoor bath, wiping her eyes as she walked up to the steaming water. "Damn, I'm still pretty sleepy." Leone kneeled down at the edge of the bath, and was prepared to splash some hot water on her face. But she was surprised to see something hazy below the water's surface. Curiosity getting the best of her, Leone leaned in closer to get a better look. The blonde's golden eyes shot open when a sinister looking face appeared in the water below her. Leone barely had time to gasp, before a small blade suddenly rocketed toward her face. With a wet thud the blade impacted, and Leone fell face first into the water.

"Haha! I did it master Stylish!" One of Stylish's creations said, as he crawled out of the bath. "Yours truly, Trauma, took one of Night Raid's members down. I proceed forth and continue my mission!"

* * *

(Back in Tatsumi's Bedroom)

With a sudden start, Tatsumi shot up in his bed. The young assassin was breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. Clutching his head in pain, Tatsumi got out of bed and grabbed **Incursio**.

"You felt it too?" Tatsumi turned around to see Akame standing behind him, now fully awake and dressed in her pajamas. "Something bad is happening."

"Yeah...I felt it." Tatsumi replied, slipping on a white t-shirt and boxers. "I also can't shake the feeling that Leone is in trouble."

"That's right..." Akame muttered, as she gazed at the empty spot on the bed. "She isn't here is she? You don't think she got hurt, or something?"

"Leone is tough, I know she can handle herself." Tatsumi said, handing Akame **Murasame**. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about her."

"Then let's get out there and protect our friends." Akame said, as she unsheathed **Murasame** , the blade shining in pale moonlight.

"Right..." Tatsumi said, **Incursio** **'s** armor covering his body. "I'll head right, and you head left." When Akame nodded her head in agreement, Tatsumi punched his fist into his palm. "Now let's kick some ass."

* * *

(Cliffs Just South of Night Raid's Base: With Stylish)

"I just received Trauma's report...he's taken out one of Night Raid's assassins." Ears reported, which caused a small smirk to spread across Stylish's face.

"Well done. Just as I'd expect from the knight's role." Stylish said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He plunged, undetected right into enemy territory...Now." Stylish gave a signal his arm, dozens of his creations bursting out of the treeline and making there way towards Night Raid's base. "Team Stylish! Let the attack begin with zest and passion!" Stylish had a twisted smile on his face, as he watched his soldiers run by. "Are you all listening?! Take care not to damage the corpses and bring them back with you! Anyone who brings back a live specimen will get to spend the night with me!"

"Are you sure it's wise..." Eyes asked, as put his hands behind his head and glanced at Stylish. "Us not telling Master Esdeath about our plans?"

"Haha...Night Raid has teigus..." Stylish replied with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. "When the enemy has such superb research materials, I'd be crazy not monopolize them for myself." Stylish's eyes suddenly narrowed, as he glared at Night Raid's base. _"Besides, I don't want to see the commander so worked up over that little brat...I'll find Tatsumi...and play a simple little prank...that is punish him until he's dead."_

"What about not telling Seryu?" Nose inquired, as he turned to face Stylish.

"She isn't the type to keep secrets from the commander, also..." Stylish said, releasing a heavy sigh. "There's something different about that girl. She's been...different...ever since that little outburst with Tatsumi. I'm afraid that boy man have corrupted my cute little plaything." Shrugging his shoulders, Stylish smirked and rested his head on his hand. "But in the end it doesn't matter. Even without Seryu, the lance, as long as we have the rook and the bishop, we'll win this game somehow." Stylish's smirk widened when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. "Kaku...maintenance ordered for that teigu, so don't ruin it."

"HAHA!" Kaku laughed, as he rested the scissor-blade teigu, **Extase** , on his shoulder. "I'll show you I have the brains and brawn to wield this thing!"

"Toby!" Stylish exclaimed, turning to face another one of his creations, who was sitting on a stump a few feet away. "You'll be taking on their most dangerous player. Can you handle that?"

"I'm feeling great. I don't think I can lose to anyone today." Toby replied, as he adjusted the special suit Stylish had made him.

"Then you boys head on out there and do your worst." Stylish said, winking at his rook and bishop. "Just as we planned!" Kaku and Toby nodded, before they leapt off the cliff to join the fray. "All my warriors have infiltrated the hideout. Ah, yes...the show has finally begun. AH! I'm getting chills!"

* * *

(Same Time: Inside Night Raid's Base)

"Fuck me!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he sprinted down a seemingly endless hallway, the wires he had spread throughout the base going off like crazy. "Where'd all these bastards come from all of a sudden!?" Lubbock came to a skidding stop when he felt the wires closest to him start to go off. "And they're so damn close!" Lubbock gasped in surprise when someone burst down from the ceiling behind him. "So you assholes are already inside the base?"

"Enemy..." The intruder snarled in a twisted voice. "Must eliminate..." With incredible speed, the attacker rushed at Lubbock, swiping at him with razor-sharp claws.

"Too slow!" Lubbock taunted, easily dodging the intruder's attack. With a flex of his fingers, a series of wires wrapped tightly around the enemy's next. Then with grunt Lubbock pulled the wires, snapping the intruder's neck. "This is bad...I have to inform the others." However, Lubbock's eyes widened when the enemy's neck suddenly snapped back into place. Before Lubbock could react the intruder slashed with its claws, striking the green-haired assassin across the chest and stomach.

* * *

(Same Time: Back with Stylish)

"Thats another Night Raid member down." Ears reported, as a slight grin spread across her face.

"Of course...my pawns are tough and unyielding." Stylish said with a smirk, flipping some hair out of his eyes. "You can't treat them like normal humans." Before Stylish could gloat more, he noticed that Ears had suddenly stiffened. "What's going on?"

"It appears..." Ears replied, as her eyes narrowed. "That our opponents can't be treated like normal humans either."

* * *

(Back with Lubbock)

"Holy shit!" Lubbock yelled with a cocky grin, revealing an armor-like mesh of threads wrapped around his stomach and chest. "Threads can be used for defense too, ya bastards! And!" Lubbock's grin widened when the threads around his chest and stomach began to unravel, then with a series of hand motions from the green-haired assassin, began to reform into a spear. "If I bundle em' up just right...I can use them like this!" With a powerful throw, Lubbock hurled the spear of threads straight through the intruder's head, killing it instantly. "I run a used book store..." Cocky grin still plastered on his face, Lubbock casually dusted off his hands. "I've read about all sorts of ways to use threads in the manga I sell." With a curl of his index finger, the threads returned to Lubbock. "Alright, time to-" Lubbock tensed when he sensed another intruder behind him. "So there's another one..." A sudden chill ran down Lubbock's spine when he saw over a dozen more enemies join with the one he had sensed. "Shit...there's a lot of you guys." Chuckling nervously, Lubbock scratched his cheek. "I...I'm not exactly...into the whole 'group brawling thing...' Soooo..." Without a moment's hesitation, Lubbock turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction. "I'm fucking out of here!" Lubbock squeaked in surprise when he briefly turned around, and saw that the intruders were quickly gaining on him. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Why are they so damn fast?!"

Before the intruders could catch up with him, Lubbock's savior came leaping over the large crowd of enemy's. Lubbock felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Akame come to a skidding stop next to him, **Murasame** in her hand.

"I'm glad Tatsumi suggest we split up...Lubbock get behind me!" Akame exclaimed, as she stood defensively in front of the green-haired assassin. "I'll handle them."

"Akame!" Lubbock shouted, visibly relaxing with the red-eyed assassin's presence. "Be careful! These guys are really tough!"

"Tough you say..." Akame muttered, as she slowly began to unsheathe **Murasame**. "We'll see about that." Then like an angel of death, Akame slashed her way through the mob of enemies, easily hacking off heads and limbs as she moved like a blur. Akame was done in barely five seconds, the hallway now littered with mutilated bodies, and the walls covered in a fresh coat of blood. With a flick of her wrist, Akame flung off all the blood that had coated **Murasame**. Akame then resheathed the blade, releasing a light sigh. "See...they weren't that tough after all."

"Damn..." Lubbock whistled, admiring the sheer devastation that surrounded Akame. "That's the shit right there! Thanks for the back up Akame!"

"For being the enemy..." A new voice caused Akame and Lubbock to whip around, spotting three more intruders approaching them. "Those skills were quite impressive." The leader of the three newcomers was a tall, lean man with dark hair and glasses. He was flanked on both sides by two hulking men.

"Ah great, another new asshole!" Lubbock complained, huffing in annoyance.

 _"He's strong..."_ Akame thought, her eyes narrowing as she locked gazes with the pack's leader. Unconsciously Akame's hands began to drift towards **Murasame's** hilt.

"My name is Toby..." The leader said, as he rushed towards Akame, a blade extending from his wrist. "It has always been my dream to fight you one-on-one, Miss Akame." Leaping into the air, another blade sprang from Toby's foot. Akame quickly ducked underneath Toby's attack. Before Toby could even land, Akame unsheathed **Murasame** and slashed him across the back. However, Akame's eyes narrowed when she didn't feel her blade bite flesh.

 _"That felt like..."_ Akame thought, turning to face Toby, who had a smirk on his face. _"Unlike all the others, his entire body is like a machine!"_

"Akame!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he ran towards the red-eyed assassin. But he was stopped when the two large men escorting Toby stepped in front of him. _"I want to help Akame..."_ Lubbock grit his teeth in irritation, as his wires sprang to life around him. "But these bastards...are in my way!"

* * *

(Same Time: Opposite Side of Night Raid's Base)

 _"Let's do this **Incursio**!" _ Tatsumi thought, bursting out of a wall and landing in a clear a short distance from the base.

 **"I've got your back partner."**

"RAGGHHHHH!" Tatsumi roared, as he charged into a massive group of Stylish's soldiers. Equipping **Neuntote** , Tatsumi slaughtered any enemy in his path without hesitation. Tatsumi's blood-red spear slashed and pierced his enemies like a hot knife through butter, quickly staining the clearing in their blood. As Tatsumi stopped momentarily to catch his breath, more of Stylish's soldiers surrounded him. _"So these guys are Stylish's enhanced soldiers? They're not so_ _tough, there's just a shitload of them!"_

While Tatsumi was thinking of what to do next, one of Stylish's soldiers began to sneak up behind him. Tatsumi didn't notice the soldier until it was practically on top of him. The enhanced soldier leaped at Tatsumi before he had a chance to ready his spear. But just before Stylish's soldier could attack, a shot suddenly rang out and the soldier's head snapped back, blood spurting from a hole in its head. Spinning around, Tatsumi spotted Mine to his left with **Pumpkin** leveled, its barrel smoking.

"Keep your head in the game, Tatsumi!" Mine exclaimed, shooting at several more soldiers, each shot hitting them in the head with pinpoint accuracy. "You'll get swarmed if you let your guard down for a second!"

"Thanks for the assist Mine!" Tatsumi yelled over the raging combat, as he grabbed one of Stylish's soldiers and slammed it onto his knee, instantly shattering its spine.

"Looks like you finally came out!" A new, gruff voice exclaimed. All the fighting seemed to halt temporarily, as Tatsumi and Mine to face turned to face the newcomer. They spotted a massive man standing amongst Stylish's troops, but what really caught Tatsumi and Mine's eye was the teigu strapped to the man's back. "Hey there, little armored boy and sniper girl. My name is Kaku, I guess you'll be taking me on."

"That teigu..." Mine breathed out, as her eyes widened in both sadness and rage.

"HAHA!" Kaku boisterously laughed, grabbing the scissor-bladed teigu off his back. "Nice ain't it? It's the **Slice All Extase**. Say hello to my little teigu."

"That doesn't belong to you..." Tatsumi muttered, as he tightly balled his fists, his anger reaching the boiling point.

"What'd you say little boy?" Kaku asked, raising a hand to his ear. "I didn't quite hear you."

"He said..." Mine said, as she aimed **Pumpkin** at Kaku's head. "That doesn't belong to you!" Mine fired at Kaku, but to her shock the large man used **Extase** to block her shot. Before Mine could fire a follow-up shot, Stylish's soldiers began to attack her. "Back the fuck off!" Mine's anger was slowly rising, as she mowed down the ever-growing group of soldiers that surrounded her. "I have to kill that son of a bitch! I won't let him dirty Sheele's teigu!"

"I'll take care of this bastard, Mine!" Tatsumi roared, rocketing towards Kaku with **Neuntote** at the ready. When Kaku deflected Tatsumi's attack, the young assassin growled in anger.

"You may try to cut flesh." Kaku laughed, his muscles bulging to grotesque levels. "But I break bones." Tatsumi hissed in pain when **Extase** grazed his wrist, causing blood to spurt from the wound. "Not a bad response, though I'd rather just cut the whole hand off. And that happened even after you put on that tough armor...you poor thing." With a twisted grin, Kaku ran his hand down **Extase's** blade. "Mine is a teigu that cut through anything in the world. It ignores all type of defense."

"I thought I said..." Tatsumi snarled, as he applied pressure to his wound.

* * *

(Back With Stylish)

"It's just as you predicted Stylish-sama." Ears said, listening to the raging battles. "They're superior to both **Incursio** and **Murasame**."

"Of course my calculation were correct." Stylish said in cocky tone, as he adjusted his glasses. "If we simply pair them up against a compatible opponent, we can force them out."

"But...we're losing a large amount of pawns." Ears said, hearing pawns die left and right. "I can't really tell for sure...but we'll likely suffer heavy loses."

"It's quite heartbreaking really." Stylish said with a frown, as he rested his head on his hand. Ears never noticed the evil smile that soon spread across Stylish's face. _"Just kidding. I can replace all my soldiers at the drop of a hat. They all were originally convicts anyways. Those sorry bastards would do anything to escape the death_ _penalty. The truth of the matter is that until they die...they're nothing more than mere play things to me._ _"_

* * *

(Back with Tatsumi and Mine)

Demonic energy seemed to flow of Tatsumi, as he let out a fierce roar. Despite his injury, Tatsumi raced towards Kaku, taking down any pawn that dared to stand in his way. "Give that..." Tatsumi snarled as he slammed a pawn's face into the ground, turning its head to mush. "BACK!" Kaku's eyes widened when Tatsumi burst through the last group of pawns, and grabbed ahold of **Extase's** handle. "That belongs to Sheele, you son of a bitch!"

"Huh?!" Kaku muttered, as he kicked Tatsumi in the chest, sending the assassin skidding back. "Who the hell is that?!" Tatsumi fell onto one knee, as he clutched his stomach. Pain racked Tatsumi's entire body, and he struggled to catch his breath. By now the pawns had regrouped and quickly surrounded Tatsumi. Still recovering from the previous attack, Tatsumi could only watch as the pawns closed in on him, with Kaku leading the pack. "If you're so eager to die boy...I'll grant you your wish, and cut you into bloody ribbons!"

Off to the right, Mine continued to fight off the pawns that had encircled her. Amidst the blood and carnage, Mine took a moment to glance over at Tatsumi. Her eyes widened when she saw that Tatsumi was injured and completely surrounded. Mine quickly took aim to fire at the pawns closest to Tatsumi, hoping to give him some breathing room. But by doing this, Mine allowed the pawns that were attacking her to close the gap. Before Mine had a chance to fire, a pawn lunged at her, claws ready to tear into her flesh. But Mine's quick reflexes allowed her to duck underneath the attack. The pink-haired sniper then grabbed a small dagger that was holstered on her thigh, and stabbed the pawn through the bottom of its jaw, the small blade piercing into its brain. When Mine retracted the dagger and turned back to Tatsumi, her heart stopped momentarily when she saw four pawns pouncing at him.

"TATSUMI!" Mine screamed with tears in her eyes.

But before the pawns could strike, a miracle seemed to happen. Out of nowhere the four pawns dropped to the ground, with arrows through their skulls. Then one-by-one, in rapid succession, all the pawns were brought down by arrows to the head.

"W-What the hell is going on!?" Kaku exclaimed, as he watched the pawns continue to be picked off.

 _"Arrows..."_ Mine thought, tears continuing to fall from her eyes, as she immidiately looked to the surrounding treeline. _"That has to be..."_ Then like a phantom, Sayo sprang from shadows behind Kaku. The dark-haired girl leaped onto Kaku's back, surprising the massive man.

"What the fuck!?" Kaku roared, as he tried to grab ahold Sayo. "Get off me you little shit!"

"Didn't you hear my friends?" Sayo whispered in dark and menacing tone, grabbing an arrow out of her quiver. "That teigu doesn't belong to you." Kaku yelled in pain when Sayo stabbed the arrow in his arm. Suddenly Sayo leaped off Kaku's back and seemingly melted back into the shadows.

"You think one little arrow is gonna stop me little girl!?" Kaku yelled, as he tried to pull the arrow out of his arm. "It's gonna take a lot-" Kaku was cut off when the arrow began to beep and glow bright red. "What the fu-" The arrow in Kaku's arm detonated in a brilliant fireball, that completely engulfed the massive man. The clearing was soon filled with Kaku's pained howls. The hulking man was on his knees, his entire body charred and severely burned. But the most gruesome part of the scene was Kaku's right arm, which had been completely blown off in the explosion, along with his left hand. Blood gushed from the horrendous wounds, pooling all around Kaku. Life draining from his eyes, Kaku could only watch as Sayo reappeared from the shadows in from of him. The girl silently walked up to Kaku and grabbed **Extase** up off the ground. Briefly twirling the teigu above her head, Sayo opened **Extase's** blades and put Kaku's head between them. "Heh...heheh..." Kaku laughed weakly, as he glared at Sayo. "D-Do it ya bitch...kill me..." Sayo's eyes narrowed dangerously, her grip on **Extase** tightening. But to Kaku's shock, Sayo pulled **Extase** back, stabbing the teigu into the ground next to her.

"No." Sayo said, grabbing her bow of her back and readying an incendiary arrow. "I won't dirty **Extase's** blades with your foul blood. All you deserve is..." Sayo fired the incendiary arrow into Kaku's chest. After a brief moment the arrow activated, and completely coated Kaku's body in searing flames. Once again Kaku howled in pain, as he wreathed on the ground in agony. Grabbing **Extase** , Sayo turned her back to Kaku. "To burn in hell." Sayo looked down at the teigu in her hands, before hugging it against her chest. "I'm glad you're back Sheele." Sayo's hold on **Extase** , as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Thanks Sayo, you really saved my ass back." Tatsumi said, as he placed a comforting hand on Sayo's shoulder. "It looks like you were able to overcome your anxiety and fears. You were like my guardian angel back there."

"Well we did make a promise, didn't we?" Sayo said, smiling at Tatsumi as she wiped away her tears. "We promised that we'd never have to bury another comrade, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Thank God you're alright, Tatsumi!" Mine exclaimed, as she ran up to the pair. Tastumi was caught off guard when Mine suddenly pulled him for a tight hug. "You idiot! I thought you were going to die! Don't scare me like that!"

"M-Mine..." Tatsumi muttered, staring down at the pink-haired sniper in shock. "S-Sorry for making you worry."

"Ahem." Sayo said, as she coughed into her fist, a slight blush dusting across her cheeks. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Kya! Wait...I mean..." Mine exclaimed, releasing Tatsumi and pushing him back. The pink-haired sniper's cheeks were the same color as her hair, as she quickly tried to compose herself. "You're my pupil after all...I can't have someone I've passed my skills onto dying on me."

"Uh-huh?" Sayo in an unconvinced tone, as she rolled her eyes. Releasing a light sigh, Sayo offered **Extase** to the pink-haired sniper. "Here you go...Mine should hold onto this."

"Sheele..." Mine breathed out, taking **Extase** from Sayo and hugging it tightly. Tears fell from Mine's eyes, as she fell to her knees. "Welcome back home...where you belong." Tatsumi saw that Mine needed a moment, so he walked away, checking to make sure all of the pawns were really dead.

"Well..." Sayo said, slinging her bow back over her shoulder. "I better get back to it. Those things are still crawling all over this place." As she walked back towards the treeline, Sayo stopped briefly to place a comforting hand on Mine's head. "Take all the time you need Mine...I know how special Sheele was to you." Mine tried to look up at Sayo, but the dark-haired archer had her faced turned away. Sayo hid her face from Mine intentionally, she didn't want the pink-haired sniper to see that she was crying. Quickly shaking her head, Sayo wiped away her tears. "I'm gonna go see if-"

"Wait Sayo." Mine said, as she grabbed ahold of Sayo's hand. Rising to her feet, Mine offered **Extase** back to Sayo. "I think you should hang onto **Extase**."

"W-What?" Sayo stuttered out, her eyes slowly widening. "You want me to have **Extase** as my teigu? I can't...I couldn't!"

"Take it, Sayo." Mine said with a soft smile, as she gently placed the teigu in Sayo's arms. "Sheele would want you to have it."

"But..." Sayo muttered, gazing down at the teigu in her arms. "I'm not as skilled as Tatsumi or Akame with a blade...I'm better with a bow."

"I know...but after what I just saw...I think **Extase** wants you to be its owner...and I know that you can handle this teigu." Mine said, before she playfully punched Sayo in the arm. "Besides you're way better than me with a blade anyways, so you shouldn't have any problems."

"Mine..." Sayo said barely above a whisper, desperately fighting back her tears. Shaking slightly, Sayo hugged **Extase** close to her chest. "I...I don't know what to say."

"You can still be an amazing archer Sayo, but just keep **Extase** for when the enemy gets to close." Mine said, as she grabbed **Pumpkin** off the ground. "Besides, I'd rather **Extase** stay here with us, than go to some random soldier in the revolutionary army. This way we can always keep Sheele close."

"Right...You're right, Mine." Sayo muttered, her grip on **Extase** tightening slightly. "With this...a part of Sheele will always be with us."

"Good." Mine said with a smile, as she offered her hand to Sayo. "Now, let's get back out there and show these assholes why it's a mistake to fuck with Night Raid."

"Sounds like a plan." Sayo said with a grin, clasping hands with Mine. "Let's go kick some serious ass!"

* * *

(Back with Stylish)

"Kaku has been killed...and we've lost a substantial number of pawns." Ears reported, as a chill ran down her spine, while she listened to Kaku scream in agony.

"Oh dear, it would appear I miscalculated." Stylish said in a mock sad tone, releasing a heavy sigh. "I guess we have to-"

"The sky!" Ears exclaiming, as she turned around. "There's something heading towards us!"

"Huh?" Stylish said, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you-" Stylish was cut off when a massive creature soared above his head, creating small shockwaves as it flew past. When Stylish looked up, he was quite surprised to see a large danger beast flying over them. "A special-class danger beast...Air Manta?!"

"There are definitely people riding on it..." Eyes said, as he spotted figures onto top of the Air Manta. However, he was shocked when he recognized one of the people riding atop the danger beats. "That's...the former general Najenda! And there are at least two others with her, from what I can tell!"

"How perfectly stylish!" The twisted doctor exclaimed, letting out a boisterous laugh. "Taming a special-class danger beast to ride in on!"

"Hmm, it would seem that evil truly has descended upon my base..." Najenda muttered, as she crossed her arms over her chest. The silver-haired woman's one good eye narrowed when she spotted Stylish. "That fortune telling teigu was right once again. Hit the nail right on the head." Najenda grimaced when she smoke billowing from several spots around the base. She then turned to the two hooded figures behind her. "Okay you two, we better introduce...Night Raid's new combat forces."

"Hmph. Ha. Haha!" Stylish laughed hysterically, giving off a creepy aura that sent chills down his soldier's spines. "You taken me by surprise, but...this is actually much better for me." Snapping his fingers, a twisted smirk spread across Stylish's face. "I'll turn every last one of them into guinea pigs for my experiments! Using the ace up my sleeve!"

* * *

 **And done! I'll have one more quick update chapter out before I update any of my other fics. Next chapter will pick up immidiately where this one left off, and have Night Raid continuing their battle against Stylish's forces. The next chapter will also finally introduce Chelsea and Susanoo into the story. So what did you guys think? Do you like the idea of Sayo getting Sheele's teigu? Let me know. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, AND LET'S GET THIS FIC PAST 600 REVIEWS!), and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	15. Chapter 15 Kill the Crazed Doctor

**Hey guys, I'm back with the final quick update chapter for now. I apologize for the wait for this chapter, but I've been completely bombarded by work and school. So I've had very little time to do any actual writing, but now that I've found some time I can finally get this new chapter out. This chapter will pick up immidiately where the last one left off, and will have Night Raid continuing their battle against Stylish's forces. This chapter will also finally introduce Susanoo and Chelsea into the story. I'm also glad that last chapter panned out so well, and that everyone seemed to enjoy it, especially the part concerning Sayo getting Extase. Also this fic has officially passed 1,000 followers, is closing in on 1,000 favorites, and has passed 600 reviews! That's totally amazing! Thank you all for your support!**

 **P.S. Thank you to those of you who gave me advice on how to backup my stories. This story and my Fairy Tail story are now backed up on Google Drive, so if they're ever deleted for some reason I can re-upload them onto another site.**

 **Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Inside of Night Raid's Base: With Akame and Lubbock)

Akame softly grunted as she used **Murasame** to deflect another one of Toby's attacks. Leaping into the air, Toby tried to kick Akame, a blade extending from the bottom of his heel. But the red-eyed assassin easily dodged the attack. Akame quickly slid to the right, and slashed her blade upward, slicing Toby's right arm clean off. Toby hissed as blood sprayed from his wound, his severed arm dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

"Tch, damn it." Toby cursed, as he landed back on the ground, blood pooling at his feet.

"Hmm, it looks like one cut won't be enough to bury you..." Akame said, sliding into her fighting stance and readying **Murasame** , the blade seeming to glow in the pale moonlight that filled the hall. "Then I'll have to cut you down piece-by-piece. But I must warn you, it's going to hurt quite a lot, so I hope you've prepared yourself."

"Heh, it's going to 'hurt' you say?" Toby muttered, as a small smile spread across his face. Akame's grip on **Murasame** tightened when a blade suddenly sprouted from where Toby's right arm had been. "I don't even know what pain feels like anymore." Without another word, Toby charged towards Akame, ready to cut her down with his new blade arm. The red-eyed assassin locked blades with Toby, and struggled to overpower him. As Akame fought to push Toby back, her eyes widened when Toby's mouth opened and a small pistol sprang out.

 _"I have to act fast!"_ Akame thought, darting her head to the left just as Toby fired. The red-eyed assassin's incredible speed and reaction time paid off, as the bullet whizzed past her ear, hitting some of her hair as it blew past. _"Now's the time to finish this!"_

 _"What amazing reaction speed."_ Toby thought, as he stared at his opponent in awe. Akame took advantage of Toby being distracted and sliced his other arm off. Toby grit his teeth as he whipped around, another pistol appearing where his left arm had been. But Toby was surprised to see that Akame wasn't where he'd thought she'd be. Realizing his mistake, Toby quickly lowered his gaze, and spotted Akame crouched low to the ground. "From below!?" Akame attacked before Toby had a chance to even aim his weapon. Lunging forward, Akame cut Toby's left leg off, her blade easily slicing straight through flesh and bone.

"Now Lubbock!" Akame called out, noticing that the green-haired assassin had finally finished off the two larger goons. Lubbock once again quickly arranged his threads into the form of a spear and hurled the weapon, piercing straight through Toby's chest.

"You little..." Toby struggled to say, as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. "You know it's rude to interrupt someone's fight..."

"Yeah, and it was rude of you bastards to just storm into our hideout uninvited." Lubbock said with a cocky smirk, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I mean you guys didn't even give us a chance to tidy the place up; put out the fine china and good silverware, ya know? Besides..." Lubbock's smirk changed into a grin, as he turned to Akame. "I couldn't just sit back and watch while my friend fights."

"...Well even if we had continued fighting one-on-one..." Toby said, as he lowered his head and released a light sigh. "I probably still would have lost..." Toby then raised his head and locked eyes with Akame. "Please tell me...Akame...how was I inferior to you?"

"Your attacks were quite fierce, but..." Akame replied, slowly walking towards Toby. "You left yourself quite exposed whenever you attacked..."

"Heh...so my defense was too weak?" Toby muttered, as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. "I suppose not feeling pain made me feel sort of invincible..." Toby lowered his head in defeat. "Well you have bested me Akame...so I will admit defeat...and allow you to finish me off."

"If only you had joined the revolutionary army..." Akame said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You could have been a such a valuable asset...and fought for a righteous cause." Then in one swift motion Akame decapitated Toby with a clean swipe of **Murasame**. Akame's slice was so fast and precise that no blood had stained her blade. When Toby's headless corpse collapsed to the ground, Akame released a light sigh and resheathed **Murasame**. She then turned around to face Lubbock. "I suppose we should head outside and help the others."

"Yeah, that would probably be the best move." Lubbock said, as he eyed the body-ridden corridor. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Just give me a moment." Akame said, heading back down the hall towards Tatsumi's room. "I need to go get changed real quick."

"Okay, but don't take too long." Lubbock said, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against a nearby wall; one that wasn't coated in blood. However, as Lubbock leaned against the wall, he finally realized where Akame was heading. The green-haired assassin's eyes widened when he saw Akame quickly duck into Tatsumi's bedroom. "Awww God damn it!" Lubbock began to stomp his foot on the ground in anger. "Why the hell is Tatsumi the one getting laid all the time?!"

* * *

(Outside Night Raid's Base: With Tatsumi, Mine, and Sayo)

"Hey you two..." Tatsumi said, getting Mine and Sayo's attention, as he pointed towards the large danger beast flying in the sky above them. "What is that thing?"

"Is it an enemy?" Sayo asked, as she instinctively grabbed an arrow from her quiver. "If it is, I might be able to hit it with my last explosive arrow."

"Hold on a second Sayo, I'll check it out." Mine said, opening a hidden compartment near **Pumpkin's** stock. Pulling out a high-tech scouter, Mine zeroed in on the danger beast. However, Mine's eyes shot open a moment later when she saw who was riding atop the Air Manta. "Hey! It's the boss! And it looks like she brought some reinforcements too!"

"Damn, that's some good timing." Sayo said with a smirk, as she put back her explosive arrow. "Now we definitely have the upper hand in this fight."

"Aw, but that's no fair!" Tatsumi explained, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"How so?" Mine asked, as she quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well she's making her grand entrance on that sweet danger beast, right?" Tatsumi replied, letting out an irritated grunt. "I wanted to ride it too damn it!"

"God, will you ever grow up?" Sayo groaned, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Turning her head, Sayo hid the small smile that spread across her face. _"Well I guess that's what makes Tatsumi, Tatsumi. He can go from being a total badass to complete dork in the blink of an eye."_

"This isn't the time to be worrying about looking cool." Mine said, her brow twitching slightly. "So focus damn it!"

"R-Right..." Tatsumi muttered, as he rubbed his arm in embarassment. "Sorry Mine..."

"It's fine." Mine said, a slight blush dusting across her cheeks. "We can't afford to be getting distracted right now..." Mine's voice suddenly softened and she muttered the last part under her breath. "I don't want you getting hurt."

 _"God, will she just kiss him already."_ Sayo thought, as she rolled her eyes. _"I don't think she could be making it more obvious that she likes him...but with Tatsumi being as dense as he is, she'll have to literally spell it out for him. Plus I think Mine is just being stubborn too, and won't admit that she likes Tatsumi."_ Sayo couldn't help but feel slightly confused, as she gazed at Tatsumi. _"What's happened to him? When did he start to change so much? I don't remember him being this popular with girls back in the village. Sure, I remember one or two girls saying they thought he was cute, but Tatsumi never really knew how to handle girls. I was the only girl he ever seemed really comfortable around. Then after he saved me from that hellhole in the capital, and brought me to Night Raid, he suddenly has girls falling head over heels for him and he seems to have no problem talking with them anymore. I mean Leone is constantly flirting with him, and Akame has been clinging to him lately. Back when Sheele...was alive...I'm pretty sure she had a little crush on Tatsumi; she would ask me all kinds of questions about him whenever we were alone_ _together. Then there's this Esdeath woman..."_ Sayo suddenly clutched a hand over her heart. _"When did Tatsumi change from a child into such a strong and reliable man?"_

As Sayo was lost in thought, she never noticed the ominous presence lurking in the forest behind her and the others. _"Oh? What do we have here?"_ Trauma thought with a twisted grin, as he leered at Mine and Sayo. _"Heh heh...They're both so cute!"_ Sliding a knife out of both his sleeves, Trauma lunged towards both girls. _"Young ladies, your backs are wide open!"_ Trauma's maniacal grin widened as he neared Sayo and Mine. But, just before Trauma's blades could strike flesh, he was hit in the face by a flying kick from a very pissed off blonde assassin.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Leone, who had transformed into her **Lionel** form, roared, driving her heel into Trauma's cheek. "You shit head!" Leone's surprise attack sent Trauma flying across the clearing, getting everyone else's attention. Without hesitation, Leone pounced on Trauma, lifting him into the air by the throat. "I've got ya now, ya bastard!"

"Guh!" Trauma chocked out, as Leone's claws dug into his throat. "It hurts...someone help me..."

"You know..." Leone snarled, her golden eyes full of fiery rage. "I love doing sneak attacks, but I utterly haaaaate being a victim of them!" A low growl rumbled in Leone's throat, as she tightened her grip on Trauma's neck, cutting off his breathing. "Looks like you've been toughened up, but don't think you'll die painlessly because of that." As Leone continued to chock Trauma, she was surprised when a grin suddenly spread across his face. Hearing a strange sound, Leone looked down and saw that a blade had extended from Trauma's shoe. Using the last of his strength, Trauma attempted to stab Leone with the hidden blade. But to his shock, the blonde assassin caught the blade between her teeth, snapping the knife to pieces with her fangs. "That ain't gonna work a second time ya bastard!"

"S-She...caught it with her-" Trauma was cut off when Leone wrapped both hands around his throat, easily snapping his neck life a twig. Then with a ferocious growl, Leone grabbed Trauma by the face and slammed his head into the ground, crushing the back of his skull. Letting out a quick sigh, Leone released her grip on Trauma and stood over his corpse. "Damn it..." Leone huffed and rested her fists on her hips. "I didn't mean to kill him in one hit...I wanted to make him suffer a little more."

"Leone..." Tatsumi said, as he walked up to his busty blonde lover. "Are you really alright? You said this guy attacked you earlier, right?"

"Aw, I'm so happy that you're worried about me." Leone replied with a grin, rubbing the back of her head. "But you don't need to worry about me Tatsumi. My healing abilities are greatly enhanced while I'm using **Lionel**. So I can take a good thrashing and still get back up."

 _"But..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he saw a flash of Leone dying in a pool of her own blood, his fists balling tightly. _"I can't help but worry about you...especially after everything we've been through together."_

"I'm so glad you're all safe!" A familiar voice snapped Tatsumi out his thoughts. Turning around, Tatsumi spotted both Akame and Lubbock jogging towards them. "We managed to clear all those creeps out of our hideout!"

 _"Well that's good..."_ Tatsumi thought, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. _"Looks like Akame managed to reach Lubbock in time...I guess it's not time to start worrying about him yet. But I'll still have to keep my eyes open. I still have no idea when everyone is going to be in danger."_ However, Tatsumi was pulled from his thoughts when a large group of Stylish's soldiers surrounded the Night Raid assassins. "Damn, there's still a lot of these guys left."

"The good news is, I'm not picking anymore up on my wires." Lubbock said, as he retracted his threads. "This should hopefully be the last of them."

"Yeah, I'm not smelling anymore of these creeps either." Leone said with a feral grin, punching her palm. "Now let's go wild!"

 _"It seems like Dr. Stylish is the only one who came after us...if that's the case then we can definitely do this!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he tightly balled his fists. "Alright everyone!" Tatsumi's sudden shout got all his comrade's attention. "Now that we're all together, let's teach these bastards a lesson! You don't fuck with Night Raid!"

"Sounds good to me!" Leone exclaimed, baring her fangs and cracking her knuckles. "I've still got some pent up aggression to let out."

"Heh, who the hell put you in charge?" Mine teased with a smirk, as she readied **Pumpkin**. "But I guess these assholes did barge into our home unannounced."

"We've got your back Tatsumi." Akame said, unsheathing **Murasame** and moving closer to Tatsumi.

 _"Lend me your strength, Sheele."_ Sayo thought, as she put away her bow and grabbed **Extase**.

"Alright, let's do-" Tatsumi stopped mid-sentence when all his comrades suddenly collapsed to the ground around him. Filled with panic, Tatsumi immidiately ran up to Akame and Leone. "Huh!? What's going on you guys?! Are you all okay?!"

"M-My body..." Mine struggled to say, her breathing heavy and labored. "It feels so numb...I can't move...at all."

"What...the hell...is happening?" Sayo muttered, as she used **Extase** to prop herself up. "My whole body...feels so heavy..."

"This seems like what happened back on that ship..." Tatsumi said, standing back onto his feet, his mind racing. "Is this some type of hypnotism?"

"N-No...this is...poison..." Akame said weakly, as she fought as hard as she could to stay conscious.

* * *

(Cliffs Overlooking Night Raid's Base: With Dr. Stylish)

"It seems that apart from **Incursio** the poison is having an immediate effect, Dr. Stylish." Eyes reported, as he watched most of Night Raid's members fall to the ground.

"Haha...that was the first ace hidden up my sleeve." Stylish said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses. "It's an extremely potent paralyzing drug that I invented some time ago. I figured that normal poison wouldn't work on those assassins. So I used the most powerful one I had in one spray." Stylish's smirk widened slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But it would seem **Incursio's** armor is negating the poison's effects. But it's only a matter of time before he falls as well."

"Ah!" Nose suddenly exclaimed, as a realization struck him. "Stylish-sama, aren't our own men in danger as well?"

"We already administered an antidote to all of our men." Ears replied, brushing some of her hair to the side. "Dr. Stylish thought of everything ahead of time."

"That's right." Stylish said, as he winked at Nose. "You're also resistant to it, Nose." Stylish suddenly blushed slightly and scratched his cheek. "I didn't want to use my most powerful drug on those strong and healthy Night Raid guinea pigs...and, well...creating this one sample batch took such a long time, it's quite precious to me..." Stylish then fell onto one knee and spoke in a overly-dramatic voice. "But you see I had no choice! They were killing all of my precious little pawns!" Stylish's display caused everyone around him to gush.

"That's our Stylish-sama!"

"He's too kind!"

"Such a great man!"

 _"Heh, they're all such fools."_ Stylish thought with a hidden evil smirk. _"I could care less about any of you. Once you become worthless to me, I'll throw all of you to the side."_

* * *

(Back With Night Raid)

 _"I can...move more than everyone else?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he clenched and unclenched his fist. By now, with Tatsumi's help, Leone and Akame had managed to stand back onto their feet, but they had to struggle with every movement. _"Is this your doing **Incursio**?"_

 **"Yes, the helmet you're wearing is currently filtering out most of the toxins in the air. But you must hurry partner, I can't block out all of the poison. If you wait too long, you'll start to be effected as well."**

 _"I got it..."_ Tatsumi thought, tightly balling his fist and equipping **Neuntote** into his right hand. The young assassin walked in front of his incapacitated comrades. _"I have to protect everyone!"_

 **"Ah, it would seem that you won't be the only one."**

 _"What are you-"_ Tatsumi was snapped from his thoughts when something crashed in the middle of the horde of Stylish's pawns; kicking up a large wall of dust and debris. _"What the hell was that?!"_

 **"Your reinforcements have finally arrived."**

When the dust began to clear, Tatsumi's eyes widened when he spotted a massive horned, blue-haired man standing on top of one of Stylish's soldiers; his large staff shattering the pawn's skull.

"Who...is that guy?" Sayo asked, eyeing the newcomer warily.

"Is he with the enemy?" Leone asked, as she slid into a fighting stance.

"No." Tatsumi replied, holding out his arm to block Leone. "He's on our side."

* * *

(In the Air Above Night Raid's Base: With Najenda)

"If you and I go down there now, I feel like it could get dangerous, Chelsea." Najenda said, as she turned to the other hooded figure that was still on the Air Manta.

"Roger boss." Chelsea said, saluting to Najenda.

"Now!" Najenda exclaimed, as she turned to the large man who had landed in the middle of the battlefield. "Drive away all the enemies you see before you, and keep my men safe! Susanoo!"

"Understood." Susanoo replied, as he charged towards the waves of pawns before him, rapidly spinning blades extending from then end of his staff. Charging headlong into the crowd of pawns, Susanoo thrust his staff forward. The whirling blades shredded everything they touched; hacking off limbs and painting the clearing with a fresh coat of blood. Another group of pawns tried to surround Susanoo, but one swipe of his staff reduced them to bloody chunks.

"So...So strong..." Tatsumi thought, staring at the carnage Susanoo created in awe; the clearing now filled with dozens of bodies. _"He's just like Bro."_

* * *

(Back with Dr. Stylish)

"What the hell!? It's not possible!" Eyes exclaimed, as he watched a newcomer tear through their forces. "That new guy is tearing through our infantry like paper! If he's living, then why didn't the poison affect him?!"

"Hmm, I don't get it..." Stylish hummed, rubbing his chin as he thought. "Perhaps he wields a teigu I'm not familiar with." Seeing no other options, Stylish grabbed a small device from his pocket. "In that case...I'll sacrifice my experimental materials...with this." Pressing the red trigger on the device, Stylish smirked when a large explosion echoed out in the distance. "Haha...those pawns were all packed with specially designed human explosives. Now there's no way he survived that."

* * *

(Back with Night Raid)

Tatsumi watched in stunned silence as the man known as Susanoo stood before him, with his left arm blown off and dozens of other wounds across his body. But what shocked Tatsumi the most was that Susanoo appeared to be in no pain whatsoever. _"What's with this-"_ Tatsumi's thoughts were interrupted when he saw all of Susanoo's wounds begin to bubble and smoke. _"What's happening to him?"_

"This...This is..." Mine muttered in shock, as she watched Susanoo's arm slowly begin to regenerate. "I...I don't believe it..."

"It's just like with that Seryu chick and her teigu." Sayo breathed out, watching as Susanoo clenched his newly formed fist.

"It's a biological teigu..." Mine said in awe, as stared at Susanoo in shock. "A human teigu!" Mine quirked a pink eyebrow when she saw that Susanoo was now staring directly at her. "W-What do you want?" Mine felt rather nervous when Susanoo rushed over and kneeled down next to her, reaching out to touch her.

"Oi-" Tatsumi exclaimed, preparing to rush over and stop the humanoid teigu if he tried something fishy. However, he was quite confused as he watched Susanoo fix Mine's disheveled hair. "Huh?"

"There!" Susanoo cheered, as he stood back onto his feet. "All better!"

"H-Huh?" Mine awkwardly stuttered out in confusion, staring up at Susanoo. "What's all better?"

 _"He's a neat freak?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he raised an eyebrow. _"That's...unexpected."_

Flying high up above her assassins, Najenda began to scan the surrounding area. Night Raid's leader pulled out a high-tech pair of binoculars, and gazed out at the cliffs that surrounded their base. _"It'd have to be a good place to observe Akame and everyone else..."_ Najenda thought, as her good eye narrowed. _"And if we're upwind from where poison the was dispersed then..."_ Najenda turned her gaze toward the southwestern cliffs. _"If someone is commanding these bastards, they'd definitely be around here somewhere..."_ A smirk spread across Najenda's face when she spotted four figures standing near the cliffs edge. _"Bingo!"_ Putting the binoculars away, Najenda gave Susanoo his new orders. "Susanoo! The enemy's leader is cowering in the cliffs to the southwest! Go there and destroy them! Leave no survivors!"

"Understood!" Susanoo exclaimed, sprinting towards where Stylish was located.

"Wait up man!" Tatsumi called out, as he ran after Susanoo. "I'll back you up!"

"Tatsumi! Wait!" Akame and Leone yelled simultaneously in a worried tone.

"That idiot, does he ever use his head?" Sayo said under her breath, gritting her teeth in irritation. "Why does he always have to put himself in danger?"

 _"You better stay safe, Tatsumi."_ Mine thought, as she watched Tatsumi disappear into the treeline. _"I'll never forgive you if you get hurt."_

* * *

(Cliffs to the Southwest: With Dr. Stylish)

"We've been discovered!" Ears shouted, after hearing Najenda's exclamation. "There's at least two targets rapidly approaching our position!"

"Oh well!" Stylish yelled, as he booked it for the nearby treeline. "No point sticking around now! Let's get out of here!" However, Stylish and his soldiers were stopped when the Air Manta did an extremely low pass overhead, knocking them all off their feet. Groaning in pain, Stylish rubbed his head. "That wench...They're not gonna let use get away, no matter what." Just as Stylish and his men were getting back onto their feet, Susanoo and Tatsumi had finally caught up with them.

"You take his guards..." Tatsumi said, **Neuntote** appearing in his outstretched hand. "I'll take Stylish down myself."

"I could have handled this by myself." Susanoo said, as he slammed his staff into the ground. "But I welcome the assistance and I'll follow your command."

"Don't worry Dr. Stylish!" Eyes exclaimed, standing protectively in front of Stylish.

"In the game of chess, we're your most powerful pieces!" Nose said, as he slid into a rather sloppy fighting stance. "We'll protect you at all costs!"

 _"No...No, it's not possible in this situation...you fools are only useful for_ _reconnaissance. You can't fight to at all!"_ Stylish thought, gritting his teeth in irritation. _"After all, even my experimental poison didn't work on that humanoid teigu and the **Incursio** user. They're simply cheating now!" _ Reaching into his pocket, Stylish pulled out a syringe full of a hazy green liquid. "It's finally come down to this...and I'm prepared to do my worst!" Grinning hysterically, Stylish slammed the needle into his arm and pressed the plunger. "This is the second ace up my sleeve! A condensed serum of several danger beast's DNA! It's the only way now!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tatsumi muttered, as he took a cautious step back. The young assassin felt a chill run down his spine, as he watched Stylish's body hideously morph and change.

"As do I." Susanoo said, readying his staff. "Be prepared for anything."

"It's here! It's here! It's hereeeeeee!" Stylish yelled, as he laughed hysterically. The doctor's lower body had transformed into that of a hideous monster, that towered over the treeline. The upper portion of Stylish's body still remained human, and rested atop the grotesque and muscular body. "This is the ultimate form of stylishness! I will become a danger beast myself! And blow everyone away!" With a crazed smile, Stylish grabbed ahold of Eyes and Nose. Stylish's soldiers began to panic when a large mouth opened in the middle of Stylish's danger beast body. "You all are my precious nutrition! Let us become one!" Tatsumi watched in horror, as Stylish devoured the two men; his danger beast body transforming as it absorbed them. Ears was frozen in terror, her entire body shaking violently. "You're next my dear! I need your delicious nutrients!"

 _"I have to do something!"_ Tatsumi thought, rushing forward without a second thought.

"NOOOOO!" Ears screamed, as one of Stylish's arms reached out to snatch her, so she could be absorbed as well.

"Get the hell away from her!" Tatsumi roared, using **Neuntote** to slice through the disgusting mass of flesh that was trying to steal Ears.

"RAGH! Stylish screamed in pain, as he recoiled backwards, blood spraying from his wound. "You little bastard!"

"Let's get you out of here!" Tatsumi exclaimed, picking up Ears bridal style.

"Why are you-"

"No time for talking!" Tatsumi yelled, as he barely dodged a sudden attack from Stylish; the missed blow creating a large crater in the ground. "I'm getting you out of here now! Then we're gonna take this ugly bastard down!" Before Tatsumi reached the treeline, he turned back to the humanoid teigu behind him. "Susanoo! Keep the doctor at bay! I'll be back in a minute to help you out!"

"Understood." Susanoo said, watching Tatsumi leap towards where the rest of Night Raid's members were.

"Get back here with my fuel!" Stylish roared, as he tried to chase after to Tatsumi. But the human, danger beast hybrid was stopped when Susanoo slammed his staff into Stylish's chest.

"Hmm, you're body has begun to harden." Susanoo said to himself, striking Stylish once again, sending the crazed doctor skidding back.

"Fine! If I can't have her, I'll just have to take you in instead!" Stylish yelled in a crazed voice, as he charged towards Susanoo.

* * *

(Back with Night Raid)

"What is that thing?" Sayo asked, watching as a large figure rose above the treeline.

"Whatever it is, it's disgusting..." Mine said, as she managed to sit on her knees; by now a good amount of the poison had exited her system. "It's just like a monster."

"And Tatsumi is over there..." Akame muttered, clutching a hand over her racing heart.

"Don't worry about Tatsumi." Leone said, as she placed a comforting hand on Akame's shoulder. "He promised us that he'd always come back, remember?"

"I know, but I can't help-" Akame was cut short when a rustling sound was heard from the treeline ahead of everyone. Leone and Akame prepared to pounce on whoever it was, and Mine had **Pumpkin** ready to fire. But to everyone's surprise Tatsumi burst from the forest, carrying a very frightened girl in his arms. Akame's eyes lit up when she saw her lover, and she lowered her blade. "Tatsumi! Thank God you're okay!"

"Who is that girl?" Leone asked, as Tatsumi gently put Ears on the ground.

"She's one of Stylish's soldiers." Tatsumi replied, immidiately putting everyone back on edge.

"Then why is she here!?" Mine exclaimed, as she aimed **Pumpkin** at Ear's head. "She's an enemy, so we should take her out!"

"I saved her, because Stylish was going to absorb her and become more powerful!" Tatsumi yelled, stepping protectively in front of Ears, who was cowering behind him. "Plus...I managed to find something out when Esdeath captured me...I tried to do some digging around and I overheard Stylish talking with someone..." Tatsumi turned around and crouched down, placing a comforting hand on the frightened girl's shoulder. "All of his soldiers were once death row inmates...they thought they had no other options...so they let Stylish perform horrible experiments on them..."

"And we all know how much the minister likes throwing innocent people in prison." Sayo finished, as she slowly walked over to Tatsumi and kneeled down next to him. When she next spoke, her voice was soft and caring. "What's your name?"

"I...I don't remember..." Ears replied, beginning to slightly calm down. "I think...I think it's Mary...but I'm not too sure. All I remember before the experiments started was spending day after day in a cold, dark cell...waiting to die."

"Mary, that's a cute name." Sayo said with a warm smile. "Well you won't have to worry about working for Stylish anymore."

"R-Really?" Mary asked in shock, as tears formed in her eyes. "I-I'm free now?"

"Here." Tatsumi said, taking out a small pouch of money and handing it to the stunned Mary. "This is some money that I've been saving up..." Tatsumi then turned to his red-eyed lover. "Akame." Nodding in understanding, Akame handed Tatsumi the small medical pouch she always carried with her. "Take these. Patch yourself up and use the money to head South." Mary simply stood in stunned silence and numbly took what Tatsumi was giving her. "There's a revolutionary army camp hidden in a small village about ten miles South of here. Head there and tell them that Night Raid sent you, they should help you out. There might even be a doctor there who can possibly reverse your condition. Especially if we send over Stylish's teigu."

"Why?" Mary muttered under hear breath, as tears fell down her cheeks. "Why are you helping me? I helped Dr. Stylish find your base. I put all your friends in danger."

"Well we're all okay, and none of us are hurt that badly." Tatsumi said, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. "Also...I couldn't just leave a scared girl behind to die." Tatsumi's response caused a bright blush to spread across Mary's face. Before Mary could respond, a large explosion rang out in the distance. "You better get going. Remember to head South, okay?"

"A-Alright..." Mary said quietly, as she began to walk away. But, she had only taken a few steps before she stopped. "What's...what's your name?"

"Me?" Tatsumi asked, pointing to himself, which earned a quick nod from Mary. "I'm Tatsumi." The young assassin was caught off guard when Mary suddenly ran back and tightly hugged him. "M-Mary?"

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you..." Mary repeated several time, as she cried into Tatsumi's chest. "No one's ever been this kind to me."

"Mary..." Tatsumi said softly, gently pushing the girl away. "You need to get going now, or you're gonna be in danger again."

"But-"

"If you want to thank me, come find me after this war is over." Tatsumi said, as he took of his helmet and locked eye's with Mary. The large-eared girl's blush greatly intensified when Tatsumi flashed her a bright smile. "You can treat me to dinner or something, okay?."

"Yes...Yes, that sounds great." Mary said with a small smile, turning to to leave. "So you better survive Tatsumi. I will thank you properly some day." With those final words, Mary began to make her way South.

"Do you think think that was a good idea?" Mine asked, as she watched Mary run off. "She could easily take the information you just told her and give it to the empire."

"She won't do that." Tatsumi said, putting his helmet back on. "I could see it in her eyes. She hates the empire just as much as we do, and now that she's free from Stylish, she won't be going back there."

"If you say so." Mine said, as she released a light sigh. "But this better not come back to bite us in the ass later."

"Oh have a little faith Mine." Leone said with a grin, playfully slapping Mine on the back. "If we're gonna trust Tatsumi to bring Esdeath over to our side, I think we can trust him to handle something like this."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Mine muttered, as a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "I guess Tatsumi hasn't really let us down yet." Just then another explosion echoed out from where Susanoo and Stylish were. "Sounds like things are getting pretty rough over there."

"I should head back over there and help Susanoo." Tatsumi said, turning towards the cliffs to the southwest.

"Wait!" Akame called out, as she grabbed ahold of Tatsumi's cape. "If you're heading back there, take me with you!"

"Can you move?" Tatsumi asked, kneeling down next to Akame. "Because I don't want you to fight if the poison is still affecting you."

"I don't have full control of my legs yet, but I can fight." Akame said, her eyes full of determination.

"Alright, let's get going." Tatsumi said, allowing Akame to climb onto his back. "I know it's not a good idea to argue with you."

"Hold up!" Mine exclaimed, as she slowly walked up to Tatsumi. "I can help to." Mine then pointed to the Air Manta circling above them. "Just get me up there and I can provide sniper support."

"Okay, but I hope you're not afraid of heights." Tatsumi teased, picking up Mine bridal style, causing the pink-haired sniper to squeak in surprise. "Leone, you keep Sayo and Lubbock safe."

"Gotcha!" Leone said with a grin, as she gave Tatsumi a thumbs-up.

"Alright you two! Hold on tight!" Tatsumi cheered, leaping into the air towards the Air Manta. "Let's do this!"

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Woods Approaching the Southwest Cliffs)

"I still can't believe you threw Mine onto that Air Manta." Akame said, as she tried, and failed, to suppress her giggles. "I've never heard her scream that loud before."

"Yeah, Mine's gonna have my ass later for that one." Tatsumi said, chuckling lightly as he ducked underneath a tree branch. "And the look on the Boss' face when Mine came flying in was priceless."

"Well at least we'll have some long range support now." Akame said, just as the Air Manta passed overhead, a shot from **Pumpkin** echoing out across the forest.

 **"Hey partner, do you have a minute?"**

 _"Yeah, but make it quick. We're gonna catch up to Stylish and Susanoo in a minute."_ Tatsumi thought, hearing the sounds of battle quickly approaching.

 **"I've noticed that you've become quite proficient with firearms, so ever since you acquired me from Bulat, I've been working on creating a long range weapon that you can use alongside Neuntote."**

 _"Really?!"_ Tatsumi thought, feeling a rush of excitement. _"You can do stuff like that?! What's it called!?"_

 **"I don't know how often I'll be able to do it, because it took a great amount of time and effort. But yes, I can occasionally create new weapons for you to use. As for what it's called, I've dubbed it the Akuma Raifuru."**

 _"The **Demon Rifle** , eh? Sounds pretty badass!" _Tatsumi thought, as a grin spread across his face. _"How do I summon it?"_

 **"The same way you summon Neuntote. Focus all of your energy into your hands, but this time envision yourself holding a rifle."**

 _"Alright..."_ Tatsumi thought, focusing all of his energy into his hands. But instead of imagining a staff, Tatsumi pictured himself holding a rifle instead. Suddenly a bright light filled Tatsumi's palms, before the weapon appeared in his hands. The new rifle resembled **Pumpkin** when it was in sniper rifle mode, but instead of being silver, the rifle was jet black with blood red accents along the barrel, scope, and stock. _"It...looks a lot like **Pumpkin**."_

 **"I won't lie, I did base the design off the pink-haired sniper's teigu. But instead of firing your spiritual energy, the Akuma Raifuru uses my demonic energy to shoot** **large javelins."**

 _"Will...shooting this thing hurt you in any way? Since it uses your power."_ Tatsumi asked, feeling quite concerned about the sentient teigu.

 **"I should feel a slight tug when you fire it, but unless you use it continuously over a long period of time, I will be fine."**

 _"Alright, thanks for this **Incursio**." _ Tatsumi thought, just as Stylish's grotesque form came into view ahead.

 **"There is no need for thanks, partner. I'm simply doing everything I can to ensure that you survive the trials that are to come. Well you best prepare yourself, you will need to use that weapon very soon."**

"Tatsumi, what is that thing?" Akame asked, gazing at the strange looking weapon in Tatsumi's hands. The weapon seemed to exude a demonic aura, just like her **Murasame**. "Bulat never used something like that."

"I guess when **Incursio** evolved to fight me, it created a weapon to suit my skill with guns." Tatsumi lied, feeling a pang of guilt. _"I'll tell her and Leone about **Incursio** soon, but now isn't the time."_

"HAHAHA!" Stylish laughed crazily, as he swung at Susanoo, who easily dodged the attack. "What's the matter biological teigu!? You've been stalling this entire time! You can more aggressive if you want!" It was then that Stylish had spotted that Tatsumi and Akame had arrived on the scene.

"I was awaiting my reinforcements." Susanoo said, finally going on the offensive and knocking Stylish back with his staff.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of 'back up' routine?" Stylish asked with a smirk, as he noticed how exhausted Akame looked. "You guys don't look so good there." With a twisted grin, Stylish swung at Tatsumi and Akame. "So I'll just crush you two right now!" However, Stylish was stopped when a powerful shot from **Pumpkin** slammed into him.

"Stay the hell away from them!" Mine yelled, firing another shot at Stylish, which caused the monstrous man to topple over.

"Nice shot Mine!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he gave Mine a quick thumbs up.

"I'm still pissed at you!" Mine shouted, glaring at Tatsumi as she flew past.

"Now's our chance Tatsumi." Akame said, as the young assassin nodded in agreement.

"This is game over for you! Dr. Stylish." Tatsumi exclaimed, leaping into the air above Stylish. The crazed doctor tried to attack Tatsumi while he was in the air, but Susanoo jumped into the fray and blocked Stylish's attack.

"It's not over yet!" Stylish roared, as a dozen spear-like tentacles formed out of his body and rocketed towards Akame and Tatsumi.

"You're in range now! Go Akame!" Tatsumi exclaimed, using all his strength to throw Akame towards the human portion of Stylish's body. _"Time to try this thing out!"_ Tatsumi barely managed to dodge the spear-like appendages, and took aim with his **Akuma Raifuru**.

 **"Partner, I should warn you that, that weapon will-"**

But **Incursio** **'s** warning came just a moment too late, because Tatsumi had already fired the weapon. A sound as loud as a thunderclap rang out when Tatsumi shot **Akuma Raifuru**. However, Tatsumi was not prepared for the weapon's incredible recoil, which almost sent him toppling over in the air. _"What the hell is with that recoil!?"_

 **"I tried to warn you, but you were too eager to play with your new toy. But it would seem that the weapon is quite effective."**

Tatsumi was shocked by the power of the **Akuma Raifuru**. The weapon had done exactly as **Incursio** had described, firing a large javelin of demonic energy. However, the javelin had hit one of Stylish's transformed arms, and had completely severed the appendage, sending it soaring off into the distance.

"Holy shit..." Tatsumi breathed out, as he watched Stylish howl in pain, blood erupting from where his arm used to be. "This thing kicks ass!" Lining up another shot, this time prepared for the recoil, Tatsumi fired and hit Stylish square in the chest. This incredibly powerful attack stopped all of Stylish's attempts to hit Akame, giving her a clear opening to attack.

"Rest in pieces!" Akame exclaimed, slicing Stylish's human half across the chest with **Murasame** ; the demonic poison instantly flooding his body.

"But...there were still so many..." Stylish stuttered out, as he toppled over; **Murasame's** poison reaching his heart. "Human experiments...I wanted to do...Why did I...deserve...this back luck?" With a ground shaking crash, Stylish fell to the ground dead.

"I got you!" Tatsumi exclaimed, catching Akame before she hit the ground. "Great work Akame."

"You should consider yourself quite lucky..." Akame said, as she turned to Stylish when Tatsumi set her down. "You died a quick death."

"Great work you two!" Leone cheered, appearing from the treeline, as she supported both Sayo and Lubbock. "We saw everything on our way over here!"

"Yeah, that new gun is so badass Tatsumi!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he eyed the rifle in Tatsumi's hands. "Why can't I get anything cool like that?!"

"I'm just glad you're both safe." Sayo said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Excellent job everyone." Najenda said, as the Air Manta touched down next to everyone. Night Raid's boss hopped off the danger beast, along with Mine and the other hooded figure. "You all did well defending our base." Najenda turned to Dr. Stylish and released a heavy sigh. "Once we've collected Stylish's teigu, we can head to a secluded spot to lie low for a while."

"Uh Boss." Tatsumi said sheepishly, walking up to Najenda.

"What is it Tatsumi?" Najenda asked, as she lit a cigarette.

"Once we arrive at our hiding spot, can I speak with you in private?" Tatsumi asked, dispelling **Incursio's** armor.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want to talk about?" Najenda replied, as she took a quick drag of her cigarette.

"It's about Esdeath." Tatsumi explained, causing Najenda's one good eye to widen in shock. "I might have a way to convince her to join our side."

"Tatsumi, you must be-" Najenda was about to ask if Tatsumi was joking, but she stopped when she saw the determination and fire in his eyes. So after releasing a heavy sigh, Najenda stomped out her cigarette. "Alright, I'll hear you out. If you have a way to make Esdeath switch sides, I'm all ears. But know this Tatsumi, if Esdeath does decide to help the revolutionary army, you're responsible for her and any trouble she might cause."

"I understand Boss...and I'm willing to take full responsibility for her actions." Tatsumi said in a determined voice, causing a small smirk to spread across Najenda's face.

"You're quite odd aren't you, Tatsumi?" Najenda said, as she chuckled lightly. "But you're a damn fine assassin, and I'm glad Leone dragged you and Sayo here a few months back."

"Thank you Boss, I can't imagine my life without Night Raid anymore." Tatsumi said with a small smile, just as he remembered one more thing he needed to ask Najenda. "Um Boss, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Go right ahead, Tatsumi." Najenda said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dr. Stylish's teigu...do you think we could send it to the revolutionary army camp south of here?" Tatsumi asked, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you want to send it there specifically?" Najenda asked, as she quirked an eyebrow in confusion. It was then, that Tatsumi explained what had happened with Mary. "*Sigh* You kids give me such a headache sometimes." Najenda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, but you took an awfully big risk Tatsumi. We'll send the teigu to that camp, but I'm informing HQ about that girl and have them monitor her. If she tries anything funny, they will kill her."

"I'm sure she won't try anything boss, but I understand your concern." Tatsumi said, bowing slightly in thanks. "Anyways, thank you for accepting my request."

"It's fine Tatsumi..." Najenda said, as she turned to the nearby treeline. "How long are you gonna hide behind that tree and eavesdrop? Since you're Night Raid's newest member, come out and introduce yourself Chelsea." Tatsumi felt a tingle run down his spine when he heard that name. It was almost as if he had heard it somewhere before. Just then the second hooded figure emerged from behind a nearby tree.

"Shoot, I guess you caught me." A teasing feminine voice said from behind the hood, as the girl took a lollipop out of her mouth. "And I thought I was being stealthy too." The girl grabbed her hood and pulled it down. When Tatsumi saw the girls face and auburn hair his eyes shot open, his eyes filling with horrifying images. "The name's Chelsea." The auburn-haired girl's voice was sweet, as she offered her hand to Tatsumi. However, Tatsumi just stood there and stared at Chelsea in shock. "What's wrong with you man?" Chelsea quirked an eyebrow and waved her hand in front of Tatsumi's face. "It's like you've seen a ghost or something."

 _"It's her..."_ Tastumi thought, as visions of Chelsea's head impaled on spike flooded his mind.

* * *

 **And done! This chapter took way longer to get out than I planned, but I finally managed to find time to finish it. Well Susanoo and Chelsea have finally been introduced, and Tatsumi has a new weapon! The Akuma Raifuru functions very similarly to the Javelin Gun in Dead Space 2. It fires high speed spears that can dismember and impale enemies. This was the final quick update chapter, so the next chapter won't be out for a little bit. Remember follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK), and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my fics. Also if you have time, check out my other stories as well. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	16. Chapter 16 New Comrades

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter for for this fic. I apologize for the delay on this chapter, but I started school again and it's been eating up a lot of my free time. But I've finished updating my Fairy Tail fic, so now I can focus on this one. Like usual I will be posting a few chapters in succession for this fic before I work on another. This chapter will pick up right where the last one left off, and will have Night Raid arriving at their new temporary base.**

 **P.S. For those that have been asking, yes Chelsea is in the harem. I've stated this a few times before in other A/Ns, but it seems that some people don't bother reading them. Also, under no circumstances will Kurome or Seryu be in Tatsumi's harem, so please stop asking. Tatsumi hates Seryu and wants her dead, so there's no way he'd want to be with her. As for Kurome she barely interacts with Tatsumi in the canon story, and basically has no connection with him. Plus, I'd much rather still pair her up Wave. And for the few people that asked, I will not be doing the side chapter featuring Air, Fall, and Luna, so don't ask for them to be in the harem either. That chapter has to have happened before Dr. Stylish's attack, so it wouldn't fit into the story chronologically. Plus, it would distract from the main story, so I'm not gonna bother writing anything on it.**

 **P.P.S. The first teaser trailer for Fairy Tail Dragon Cry is out, and it's fucking awesome! You should totally check it out if you're interested in the movie at all.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(The Next Morning: Skies to the Southeast of the Capital)

"Hey..." Chelsea said, sitting down next to Akame. "Is he alright?" The red eyed assassin turned her head to see that Chelsea was gesturing towards Tatsumi. The young man was sitting on the other side of the Air Manta, away from everyone else. Tatsumi was simply staring out at the empty sky ahead of him, occasionally stealing glances back at Chelsea. "He's been sulking like that ever since we took off. From what Najenda told me he's usually pretty cheery and innocent, with a seriously badass side as well. This...isn't exactly what I expected."

"He's normally not like this..." Akame said, as she gazed at Tatsumi with a hint of worry in her blood-red eyes. "Plus, he hasn't said a word in quite a while...not even to me or Leone. Something must really be bothering him."

"I don't get it." Chelsea said with a light huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tatsumi has actually been acting weird ever since he first saw me. It's like he saw a fucking ghost or something when I showed him my face. His whole face turned pale and his eyes got real wide. I was actually a little offended at first. Does he think I'm ugly or something?"

"I really doubt that's the issue..." Akame said, before her eyes widened, a sudden realization striking her. "Wait, you said Tatsumi started acting strange after he saw your face for the first time?"

"Yeah..." Chelsea replied, quirking an eyebrow in interest. "What's up? Did you figure out why Tatsumi's acting strange?"

"Maybe..." Akame said, as she stood up and began to walk over to Tatsumi. "I'll be back in a minute..." Being careful to keep her balance, Akame slowly made her way over to Tatsumi. When Akame reached Tatsumi's side, he didn't seem to notice her, continuing to stare straight ahead. Akame took a moment to compose herself, before she sat down next to Tatsumi. This time Tatsumi did notice Akame's presence, turning his head to glance at her. Akame was shocked to see the dread in Tatsumi's eyes. The red-eyed assassin wanted to try and comfort Tatsumi, so she reached out and gently squeezed his hand. "Hey...are you okay?"

"It's her..." Tatsumi replied cryptically, tightly gripping Akame's hand, as gruesome images flashed through his mind. "The auburn-haired girl from my visions...it's Chelsea..." Akame hung her head when she heard this, already guessing that Tatsumi's current state was caused by his visions of the future. "They're gonna cut her fucking head off Akame...and put it on a spike...like it was on God damn display..." A few tears escaped Tatsumi's eyes, as he grabbed a fistful of his hair. "I don't know what to do Akame...I keep seeing those horrific visions over and over again in my head."

"You ' _do_ ' know what to do Tatsumi." Akame said with a small smile, as she scooted a little closer to her lover. "You have to make sure what you saw in your visions doesn't happen. You have to do your best to save Chelsea's life. If the frequency of your visions are any indication, I'm guessing you'll have to do it pretty soon."

"I...What if I miss my chance? I promised that we wouldn't have to bury anymore comrades." Tatsumi said quietly, hanging his head and tightly balling his fist. "I've already lost Sheele and Bro...I don't want to lose anyone else close to me."

"You won't miss your chance, Tatsumi." Akame said, as she gently stroked Tatsumi's cheek. "You've already saved Sayo and that girl Mary. I'm sure that when the time comes you'll know when to jump into action. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Thanks Akame..." Tatsumi said with a weak smile, giving Akame's hand a quick squeeze. "I feel a little better now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Akame said, as she stood back onto her feet. "Try not to worry about it too much Tatsumi, because it will eventually start to distract you. Then you really will miss your chance to save Chelsea."

"You're right." Tatsumi said with a wide grin, shooting up onto his feet and letting out a loud cheer. "WHOA! I've been moping around so much that I barely noticed we were flying on a giant danger beast! This is so cool! The wind against my face feels so awesome!"

"Now that looks more like the Tatsumi that Najenda told me about." Chelsea said with a smirk, as Akame sat back down next to her. "Looks like whatever you did worked. He's acting like an innocent little kid, what a funny guy."

"It's better when Tatsumi's smiling like that." Akame said, leaning back to stare at her lover. "He has the power to lift everyone's spirits and motivate us, so it's not good to have him acting all depressed."

"Yeah!" Leone cheered, as she wrapped on arm around Tatsumi's neck, which squished his head against her breasts. "Looks like you're back to normal Tatsumi! And you're right! This way more fun then I had imagined!"

"Not it's not damn it!" Mine exclaimed, her face pale as she clung to Lubbock. Both assassins were trembling slightly, as they held onto each other for dear life. "I fucking hate heights!"

* * *

(One Our Later: 120km Southeast of the Capital, Marg Highlands)

"Alright everyone we're getting off here!" Najenda called out, hopping off the Air Manta as it landed in a large clearing. The rest of the Night Raid assassins quickly gathered their belongings and followed her. "This place is packed with dozens of sheer plateaus and has a very unique ecosystem. All the danger beasts in this area are a fairly high level, which makes them extremely dangerous. This whole territory is virtually unexplored...not fit for human habitation." A small smirk suddenly spread across Najenda's face. "But because it's unexplored territory...it's the perfect place to build a temporary hideout. A more fitting place for us to stay near the capital is currently being scouted by the Revolutionary Army's reconnaissance team. Until they're finished we'll train here." Everyone was slightly surprised when the Air Manta suddenly lifted off the ground and started to fly off.

"Huh? Is it really okay for that thing to fly off boss?" Mine asked, as she watched the danger beast disappear in the distance. "He's carrying all the teigu we confiscated too."

"He's way too precious a transport vehicle for us to hoard all to ourselves." Najenda explained, resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna miss that big guy." Tatsumi said, as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"He probably went back to HQ where his nest is." Chelsea said, briefly taking her lollipop out of her mouth. "It's actually a very efficient way to get things delivered." A hidden smirk spread across Chelsea's face, as she began to snicker. "Heh, I can't believe you didn't know that Mine."

 _"This bitch!"_ Mine thought, as she tightly clenched her fist. _"She's really starting to piss me off!"_

"Come on Chelsea, don't tease Mine like that." Tatsumi said, setting his bags onto the ground. "We don't need to build any unnecessary tension."

"Aw don't be like." Chelsea said with a grin, as she playfully flicked Tatsumi's nose. "I was just messing with Mine. Trying to lighten the mood, ya know?"

"I understand that, but Mine obviously didn't like it." Tatsumi said, resting his hands on his hips. "So please just go easy on her."

"No promises." Chelsea said, as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

 _"Damn, I hope I didn't upset her..."_ Tatsumi thought, releasing a light sigh, as he began to rummage through his bag. _"I just don't want her and Mine at each other's throats...I want to make sure they both survive this war."_ Tatsumi was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something tug on the back of his sweater. Turning around, Tatsumi was surprised to see Mine standing behind him. The pink-haired sniper appeared to be flustered, with a light blush dusting across her cheeks.

"You didn't have to do that." Mine muttered, as she turned her head to avoid Tatsumi's gaze. "But...thank you. She really was starting to upset me. If you hadn't stepped in I might have said something bad."

 _"Wow...Mine's really cute when she's embarrassed."_ Tatsumi thought, his cheeks faintly tinting red.

"Well that's all I wanted to say." Mine said, as she turned her back to Tatsumi. "Don't expect a reward or anything."

"Of course you don't have to give me anything, Mine." Tatsumi said with a smile, chuckling lightly. "I was just helping out a friend."

 _"Damn it!"_ Mine thought, as her blush returned in full force; her heart pounding in her chest. _"Stop saying cool things like that!"_

"Well I think it's about time that I formally introduce the newest members to our team. The first is..." Najenda said, gesturing towards where Chelsea was just standing. But she was surprised when the auburn-haired girl suddenly wasn't there. "What the?"

"Whoa Akame, your hair is so pretty." Chelsea said, as she ran her fingers through Akame's long jet-black hair. "You're actually really cute up close."

"This...came out of nowhere..." Akame said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Could you please-"

"We've already met, but for everyone else I'm Chelsea. I hope that we can all get along as teammates." Chelsea said with a bright smile, as she briefly riffled through her pockets. Akame's eyes immidiately lit up when Chelsea pulled out two lollipops. "Here, one's for you."

"You're cool with me." Akame muttered, rushing over and snatching the piece of candy from Chelsea's hand.

 _"Ah, she figured out that quickest way to Akame's heart is through her stomach."_ Tatsumi thought, as he chuckled lightly, watching Akame practically drool as she unwrapped the sucker. _"I can't blame Akame for being hungry, that was a really long flight."_

"Who's the other lollipop for?" Sayo asked, noticing that Chelsea was already eating one.

"Here you go." Chelsea said, as she tossed the other piece of candy to Mine. The pink-haired sniper's eyes widened slightly, as she caught the sucker. "Consider that an apology for earlier."

"Oh...thanks..." Mine said, staring down at the lollipop in her hand. _"Maybe she's not so bad after all."_ A small smile spread across Mine's face, as she unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth. However, Mine's smile quickly disappeared when her lips began to pucker. "GAH! That's really sour!"

"Well it is super sour apple." Chelsea said with a smirk, as she slowly shook her head. "I apologized for earlier, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop messing with you."

"Tch, you're lucky that I like sour apple." Mine said, biting down into the sucker and breaking it to pieces. "I'm gonna keep my eye on you. So don't think you'll be able to pull a fast one on me like that again."

"We'll see about that." Chelsea said, as her smirk widened. "I like a good challenge."

"Hey boss, about Chelsea..." Tatsumi said quietly, walking up next to Najenda. "She doesn't really look like she's a better assassin than Mine or the others...is really cut out for this?"

"Don't let her looks deceive you." Najenda said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She has the same number of successful assassinations under her belt as Akame."

"Are you serious?" Tatsumi asked in a shocked tone, staring at Chelsea in awe. The young assassin had a hard time picturing Chelsea as a trained killer, let alone one with as many confirmed kills as Akame, as he watched her continue to tease Mine. "That's crazy."

"And this is right here is the new teigu I was give by the revolutionary army's HQ." Najenda explained, as she walked up next to Susanoo. " **Flash of Lightning: Susanoo**." With a grin Najenda patted Susanoo on the shoulder. "He's a biological type teigu who can move around on his own, so he won't be a heavy burden."

"Well, we may have already met, but..." Tatsumi said with a smile, extending his hand towards Susanoo. "I look forward to working with you!" Tatsumi surprised when Susanoo's eyes suddenly widened. Then in a split second, Susanoo shot towards Tatsumi. "Whoa! What the-" However, Tatsumi stopped in his tracks when he felt Susanoo tuck in a portion of his shirt that had been sticking out.

"There!" Susanoo exclaimed, as a look of relief wash over him.

"Oh, that's right..." Tatsumi muttered, sweatdropping as he looked down at his now neatly tucked in shirt. "He's a total neat freak."

"So..." Leone said, as she plopped down onto a large tree root. "What's this guy's main skill? Combat efficiency or something?"

"Heh heh, I'll just have to show you all." Najenda laughed, clenching her mechanical fist. "I suggest you all prepare yourselves."

 _"What the hell is he gonna do?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he audibly gulped. _"I saw Susanoo fighting earlier, so I know he's really strong. What other special powers does he have?"_

"Do your thing..." Najenda exclaimed, pointing towards the nearby clearing. "Susanoo!"

"Understood." Susanoo said, as he dashed off in a blue blur. The rest of Night Raid's members watched in a mixture of awe and utter confusion, as Susanoo raced around performing a series of chores, from washing clothes and cooking to beginning construction of a large cottage. The teigu's movements were incredibly fast and precise, as he continued to do his work.

"Uh...this all really cool and all..." Lubbock said in a confused tone, rubbing the back of his head. "But what exactly is this?"

"Yeah boss, it just looks like he's doing housework." Tatsumi said, as he pointed at Susanoo, who was already putting the finishing touches on lunch.

"Exactly!" Najenda exclaimed, startling the other Night Raid assassins. "Susanoo was originally created to be the bodyguard of a V.I.P.! While he may be constantly on guard to battle any possible threats, he's also equipped with the household skills to take care of his master's every possible need!"

 _"The boss is way too excited."_ Tatsumi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Cleaning, cooking, laundry...he does it all!" Najenda explained with a grin. "And he has over 1,000 recipes among his repertoire!"

"I'm sold!" Akame cheered, as her eyes instantly lit up, already drooling at the thought of tasting Susanoo's cooking. "Welcome to the team Susanoo!"

"None of the things you listed have anything to do with fighting." Mine said in an annoyed tone, releasing a light huff.

"On the contrary, these are very useful skills." Najenda said with a smirk, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And of course Susanoo has a trump card when it comes to battles. Right?"

"Right." Susanoo replied, nodding his head.

 _"So these two are our newest members?"_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at Chelsea and Susanoo. _"I'll have to keep my on Chelsea for the time being...and I've seen how strong Susanoo is first..."_ A small smile spread across Tatsumi's face, as he made his way over to his comrades. " _I_ _really do think that I can rely on both of them."_ However, Tatsumi soon sighed when he saw Chelsea once again teasing Mine, enraging the pink-haired sniper, and Lubbock taunting Susanoo. _"Looks like our teamwork is gonna need a little work though."_

* * *

(Same Time: Jaeger's Meeting Room)

"That idiot..." Esdeath muttered underneath her breath, tapping her finger on the table. The capital's most feared general was currently waiting for Run and Bols to finish searching through Dr. Stylish's room. The doctor had been missing for almost and entire day, and had seemingly vanished without a trace. Although the others were hoping to find some type of clue in Stylish's room, Esdeath already had a pretty good idea of what had happened to him.

"We've completed our search of Stylish's quarters." Run said, as he walked into the meeting room, with Bols tailing behind him. "But..." The blond-haired man released a heavy sigh. "We found no solid clues indicating his location, or what he was planning. Though all of his precious study materials and tools were still in his lab. So...he obviously didn't try to flee...the most likely conclusion is that he was killed."

"Judging by the absence of his fortified soldiers..." Bols explained, slowly shaking his head. "They must have all been dispatched in battle."

"I had a feeling..." Esdeath said with a light sigh, as she stood up from the table. "That means has yet another person to avenge...Where is she now?"

"I believe that she's out in the courtyard." Run replied, pointing to a nearby door. "She didn't look too shaken up when I last saw her."

"She must be bottling up her emotions." Esdeath said, as she made her way towards the courtyard. "I'll go and speak with her. It's not healthy to keep things locked inside like that, and I need all of you in top shape."

* * *

(Two Minutes Later: Palace's Inner Courtyard)

 _"I guess he really is gone..."_ Seryu thought, her eyes downcast as she polished **Number 7: Taizan's Cannon of Justice**. _"Why do I keep losing people that are precious to me?"_

"With Stylish gone, will you be able to keep up the maintenance for your parts?" A new voice said, snapping Seryu from her thoughts. Turning around, Seryu was surprised to see Esdeath against a column behind her. Seryu didn't want to worry Esdeath, so she forced a smile onto her face.

"I'll be just fine! He left behind plenty of materials in his lab." Seryu replied in a faux cheery tone, as she patted the large weapon in her lap. "I won't be able to make any additions or upgrades, but I should be able to maintain somehow..."

"I see..." Esdeath said quietly, watching as Seryu's lip began to tremble, as she fought back her tears. Moments later, not able to endure the pain anymore, tears began to fall from Seryu's eyes. _"Just as I thought...she's been holding back up until now."_

"First my parents...then my master...now the man I owe so much to!" Seryu cried out, tears streaming down her face as she hugged herself. "Everyone that is important to me...keeps dying at the hands of villains..." Clenching her teeth, Seryu tightened her grip on her shoulders. "Commander...I...I can't stand it anymore! I...I want to destroy those fiends! I want to erase Night Raid, and all their members, from the face of the Earth!" As Seryu continued to weep, she was surprised when a pair of comforting arms wrapped around her. Looking back, Seryu was surprised to see that Esdeath was holding her.

"As long you're with me..." Esdeath said, as her normally fierce eyes softened. "I will do my best to to make that dream come true."

"General..." Seryu whimpered, before she buried her head into Esdeath's chest.

"From here on out...and even after that, I'll look after you as one of my vassals." Esdeath said, letting Seryu cry into her chest. "It's the very least you deserve..."

"Thank you general." Seryu said, as a small smile spread across her face. "I devote my entire strength and my very life...to justice, and you my commander." As Seryu continued to find comfort in Esdeath's embrace, her mind began to wander to what Tatsumi had said to her. _"Tatsumi may be right...I've done terrible, awful_ _things...I may have become a monster...all in the name of justice...but Night Raid is true evil...maybe once they're defeated I can work on atoning for the horrible things I've done...but until then I will not rest until every single member of Night Raid is dead and I've gotten my revenge...I'll make the people who killed my master and Dr. Stylish pay!"_

 _"I don't want to get the girl's hopes too high."_ Esdeath thought, staring down at Seryu, as she remembered the offer Tatsumi had made her. _"What Tatsumi said wasn't wrong. The minister is a coward who controls the empire by using the emperor as his puppet. The only reason most people serve him is because they're desperate, or they're terrified of what'll happen to them if they disobey._ _Without that fear the military would largely collapse, and only the most loyal would remain. A strong leader instills courage and confidence in their men, not terror. Without a strong leader an army becomes weak and disorganized. If what Tatsumi said is true, and the revolutionary army is stronger then we anticipated, then the regular troops won't stand a chance. It'll just be a matter of time before they're overrun, and it'll be up to the teigu users to defeat them."_ A twisted smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face. _"I'm only fighting for these fools because they allow me to do as I please, I swear no allegiance to this country. So if the revolutionary army gave me similar liberties, I may be tempted to switch sides. In this world only the strong can survive, so if the empire has become weak it must be left behind to die. I look forward to when Tatsumi and I meet again, because I'm curious of what he'll have to say..."_ Esdeath then looked back down at Seryu and her maniacal smile changed to a warm one. _"But as long as I'm sided with the empire I'll do my duty and protect my men, that I swear."_

On the other side of the courtyard Wave made his way to where he had last seen Seryu, with Kurome following closely behind him.

"Alright, let's do this!" Wave exclaimed, as he punched his fists together. "I'm gonna talk some sense into Seryu!"

"I doubt you'll be able to that Wave." Kurome said, slowly shaking her head. "You're not very good with words."

"I don't care." Wave said, as he turned to grin at Kurome. "My mom always told me. When a girl's in the dumps...it's a man's duty to lend them a hand." Kurome was surprised when Wave said this, and her eyes widened slightly. "I think she's up ahead!"

 _"Huh, maybe he's not such a country bumpkin after all..."_ Kurome thought, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Now's the time!" Wave exclaimed, as he burst into the center of the courtyard. "Seryu! I'm here to comfort-" Wave stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the display right in front of him. Esdeath was currently holding Seryu in her arms; the capital's most feared general comforting Seryu as if she were her own daughter. Seeing that he was already too late, Wave hung his head in defeat. "I...She...I didn't even...come on man..."

"It's the thought that counts." Kurome said, patting Wave on the back.

* * *

(That Night: At Night Raid's Temporary Base)

"I wonder if thing's are going alright in the capital..." Tatsumi pondered, as he stared down into his drink. "We won't be able to leave for a little while..." Releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi took a sip of his drink. _"I hope Mary is okay...if she follows my directions and heads straight for that revolutionary army camp she should be fine...I can't help but worry though."_

"The reports we've received say that the Jaegers have really been doing a great job curbing criminal activity." Akame said, sitting down in the seat next to Tatsumi. "Those villains probably won't be making many moves until they get more accustomed to it."

 _"With how powerful they are, there's no way some petty criminals could stand against them."_ Tatsumi thought, as he remembered all the destruction Jaegers had caused when they had raided that bandit camp.

"Exactly, so we'll use this extra time to train." Najenda said, clasping her hands on top of the table. "We're unable to ask for anymore reinforcements. This of Chelsea and Susanoo as Night Raid's final backup. Let's all accomplish our mission and survive to greet the day of revolution!" Najenda's declaration earned a resounding cheer from the rest of Night Raid's members, except for Susanoo who merely nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly standing up from her seat, Najenda walked over to Tatsumi and rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's time we discussed what you mentioned about Esdeath. Follow me."

"Yes boss." Tatsumi said, as he stood up and followed Najenda towards the back of the cottage.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Lubbock asked, watching Najenda leave the room with Tatsumi following closely behind her. The green-haired assassin spotted Akame and Leone out of the corner of his eye, and a sudden thought jumped into his mind. "He's not gonna make a move on Najenda is he?! I'll kill him!"

"Cool your jets Lubbock." Chelsea said, as she took a momentary break from teasing Mine. "Tatsumi and the boss are just going to discuss how he plans to deal with Esdeath."

"And how do you know that?" Mine asked in an irritated tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well if you must know, I overheard Tatsumi talking to the boss about it before we came here. Something about getting Esdeath to join the revolutionary army's side." Chelsea replied, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how the hell he plans to do that though."

"I want to believe Tatsumi, but..." Lubbock muttered, staring down at his lap. "I just can't see that woman switching sides."

"Tatsumi will do it." Akame said, as she rested her hands on the table and abruptly stood up from her seat. "If there's anyone who can pull this off it's Tatsumi." Akame closed her eyes and tightly clenched her fists. "He's carrying more of a burden then any of us realize, so we have to believe in him. I don't know how he'll do it, but he will convince Esdeath to join our side. And when he does we have to be ready to support him." Grabbing **Murasame** , Akame began to exit the room. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some training to do before I go to bed."

"Akame's right, I may not like the idea of working together with that icy bitch, but if Tatsumi says she's got some good in her then I'm willing to try." Leone said, slipping out of her seat and following after Akame. "I better go with Akame, make sure she doesn't go too overboard."

"What do you think Sayo? You've known Tatsumi the longest." Mine asked, as she turned to face the black-haired archer, who had been mostly silent throughout the entire conversation. "Do you think Tatsumi can do it?"

"Before Tatsumi came to the capital and joined Night Raid...I would have said no." Sayo replied, tightly clutching **Extase** in her lap. "But Tatsumi is so much stronger then he used to be. Without him I would be dead right now, killed by some rich assholes in the capital. Ever since I joined Night Raid, I've been watching Tatsumi growing every day, and it's almost like he's a completely different person." Raising her head, Sayo had a small smile on her face. "I trust Tatsumi more than anybody else, and I know he'll do anything he sets his heart to. So if he wants to convince Esdeath to join our side, then I know he's going to do it."

"Well that answers my question." Mine said with a hidden smirk, as she nodded her head. "Then I guess there's no other choice, I'll trust Tatsumi to get the job done."

Chelsea had listened to the entire exchange with piqued interest. The auburn-haired assassin rested her head on her palm, as she stared at the door Tatsumi and Najenda had exited through. _"I don't get it...that Tatsumi didn't look all that special...so why do they all have such faith in him?"_ Rolling her tongue around the sucker in her mouth, a grin spread across Chelsea's face. _"Well whatever it is, I guess I'll just have to keep my eyes on him so that I can see it first hand."_

* * *

(Same Time: With Tatsumi and Najenda)

"Alright..." Najenda said with a light sigh, slumping down into a chair. Taking out and lighting a cigarette, Najenda took a quick puff. "Start talking Tatsumi. You said you might have a way to convince Esdeath to join the revolutionary army's side. I'll admit that I have my doubts, but I'm still very interested to hear what you have to say. Because it would really be a huge advantage to have Esdeath on our side, and would almost guarantee our victory."

"Well when I was captured by Esdeath, she told me why she stays aligned with the empire." Tatsumi explained, which caused Najenda to quirk an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Well she's dead set on the idea of survival of the fittest. It was pounded into her head when she was a child." Najenda said, taking another puff of her cigarette. "She works with the empire, because she believes they're stronger than the revolutionary army."

"That's not entirely true." Tatsumi said, as he locked eyes with Najenda. "While I was held captive, I believe I was able to make Esdeath doubt the empire's strength, if only for a moment. But in that moment I made her question the empire's power and realize that the minister is crippling this country. With every passing day I believe her view of the empire grows worse."

"Okay, if she's not working for the empire because she believes they're stronger then the revolutionary army, then why does she continue to work with them?" Najenda asked, leaning forward in her seat. "Esdeath is a woman who admires power and she won't work with anyone who she views as weak."

"Esdeath continues to work for the empire, because they allow her certain...liberties..." Tatsumi replied, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"What type of liberties?" Najenda asked, her one good eye narrowing slightly.

"Well...they basically give Esdeath free reign as long as she follows orders. She's allowed to kill and torture as much as she pleases." Tatsumi said, as he began to fidget slightly.

"I hope you don't expect us to allow Esdeath to do that." Najenda said, leaning back in her seat. "We can't have the revolutionary army looking like a bunch of bloodthirsty murders."

"I know, and I'm not suggesting that we give Esdeath complete freedom." Tatsumi said, before he took a short breath to calm himself. "Esdeath has an extremely powerful bloodlust that will need to be satiated if we want to keep her satisfied. So I believe we should allow her to interrogate any prisoners we capture. That way we can curb her desire to torture."

"I see...that's not a terrible idea." Najenda muttered, rubbing her chin. "But what's stopping her from killing our prisoners."

"We'll have to monitor her of course." Tatsumi said, as he released a light sigh. "And if she starts to get of control I'll volunteer to step in an stop her."

"Okay, I suppose that will deal with her need to torture and maim, but you must know that, that won't be enough." Najenda said, taking another puff of her cigarette. "Eventually Esdeath is going to want to kill something. Simply torturing some prisoners won't be enough for her."

"I know that..." Tatsumi said quietly, as he avoided Najenda's piercing gaze. "But I think I figured out a way to satisfy Esdeath's desire to kill. She'll be the revolutionary army's secret weapon when we finally assault the capital."

"Secret weapon?" Najenda repeated, raising a silver eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll keep Esdeath from killing anyone until we're ready to attack the capital, letting her desire to kill grow. Then once we attack we'll keep the main army back, and allow Esdeath to fight a majority of the capital's forces by herself." Tatsumi replied, which caused Najenda's remaining eye to widen. "The rest of the army can jump in and assist when needed, and they can handle any stragglers that manage to get passed Esdeath. Taking on the capital's forces by herself will surely satisfy Esdeath's need to kill, and will give her the rush that she craves."

"That's...That's an amazing idea." Najenda said, standing up from her seat and beginning to pace back and forth. "Esdeath is strong enough to handle normal troops by herself, even if there are hundreds, even thousands, of them. With her leading the attack that will drastically cut down our casualties. This would almost guarantee our victory without a shadow of a doubt." Najenda suddenly stopped pacing, and turned to face Tatsumi. "But...there's one thing about your plan that's bothering me."

"What's that boss?" Tatsumi asked, as a confused look spread across his face. "Did I overlook something?"

"It's just..." Najenda said, briefly pausing to take another drag of her cigarette. "What going to happen once the fighting is over? Esdeath is going to have to pay for her crimes in some way, even if she helps us defeat the empire. I doubt she'll give up without a fight."

"I told you boss...I'll take full responsibility of Esdeath." Tatsumi said, as he locked eyes with Najenda once again. "Instead of killing or imprisoning Esdeath, banish her from this country. I'll go with her and do my best to keep her in line."

"Tatsumi...do you understand what you're suggesting?" Najenda asked, a hint of sadness in her tone. "You won't be able to witness the growth of the new empire. You'll never be able to return to your village."

"*Sigh* I know all that boss...and I'm ready to accept whatever lies ahead. I can visit my village before we leave, and give them the money that I've been saving up and explain what happened to Ieyasu." Tatsumi said, as a small smile spread across his face. "Besides, Akame and Leone said that they've always wanted travel around the world. Maybe they'll want to join us."

"Akame and Leone huh?" Najenda parroted with a smirk. Tatsumi immidiately realized his blunder, his face burning bright red in embarassment. "So there is something going on between you three."

"What! No! I mean... there's nothing-"

"Don't try to deny it Tatsumi." Najenda said with a smile, ruffling some of Tatsumi's hair. "I noticed all the signs between you three. Akame and Leone look so happy whenever they're with you, I've never really seen them like that with anyone else before. Akame rarely shows her emotions, but she always seems to smile when she's around you. And you've given Leone a reason to be more cautious on missions, so that she can come back home to you. Just remember to always keep each other safe."

"I understand boss, I'll do everything I can to ensure that everyone survives this war." Tatsumi said in a determined tone, as a fire passionate fire burned in his eyes. "I love Akame and Leone, and I'll protect them no matter what."

"That's good...I think you three make a cute couple." Najenda said with a smile, dropping her cigarette and stomping it out. "Well you're plan seems pretty solid Tatsumi, and it looks you have most of the details worked out. It seems that the only thing left to do is to convince Esdeath to abandon the empire and have her join our side."

"I can't shake the feeling that I'll be meeting with Esdeath again very soon." Tatsumi said, as he looked down at the floor. "When that time comes I will do whatever I can to convince her to join the revolutionary army."

"I understand that you want to boost the revolutionary army's power...but I don't get it..." Najenda said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you willing to go so far for Esdeath? She's a cold-blooded killer, who tortures and murders people for fun. Most people would rather see her head on a platter, then let her help them. But here you are coming up with this elaborate to make her switch sides."

"It's true that Esdeath has done some truly horrible and unforgivable things, but I've seen a part of her that I doubt many others have seen." Tatsumi said, as he tightly balled his fists. "She's not all blood and despair. I've seen that Esdeath can be quite caring and affectionate, even emotional. When I was captured Esdeath told me that she loves me, she even offered to let me stay in the palace. Esdeath may be the empire's most feared general, but she's still a woman, and it seems like she wants to experience love..." Najenda's eyes slightly widened when Tatsumi said this. "Boss, there's a light inside Esdeath, but it's completely engulfed by darkness. I know that if I try hard enough I can drag that light out and bring out the good that's inside Esdeath. I know it won't be easy, but I have to try."

"Well it looks like you'll have a tough job ahead of you." Najenda said, placing a comforting hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "But you're special Tatsumi and I have a feeling that you'll be able to pull this off."

"Thank you boss." Tatsumi said, as a smile spread across his face.

"Heh, you're quite the odd kid Tatsumi." Najenda said with a smirk, popping another cigarette into her mouth and lighting it. "But I can't shake the feeling that you're hiding something."

"Soon boss..." Tatsumi said quietly, as he glanced down at **Incursio**. "I'll tell you all soon."

"Alright." Najenda said, nodding her head and turning to look out a nearby window. "You're free to go Tatsumi. I'll pass your plan on to HQ when I have the chance."

"Goodnight boss." Tatsumi said, as he exited the room. Releasing a heavy sigh, Tatsumi closed the door behind him. _"Okay, there's no backing out now. I have to pull this off, the other's are all placing their faith in me."_

 **"Are you sure that you're ready to let them know about me?"**

 _"Akame and Leone already know about my visions...I can't keep this a secret from them forever."_ Tatsumi thought, making his way towards his room. _"They all deserve to know."_

 **"If you believe that you're ready, then I'll trust your judgement partner."**

 _"Thanks **Incursio**..." _ Tatsumi thought, turning a corner in the hallway. _"Now let's get some rest. We have a lot of training to do while we're here."_

When Tatsumi had exited the room where he had conversed with Najenda, he failed to notice the pink-haired figure that had quickly darted across the hall into another room. Breathing heavily, Mine clutched a hand over her thundering heart. The pink-haired sniper had been walking back to her room when she overheard Tatsumi and Najenda speaking in the room next to her. Deciding to listen in for a moment, Mine pressed her ear against the door. But she would soon be shocked by what she heard.

 _"Tatsumi...loves Akame and Leone...and Esdeath is in love with him as well..."_ Mine thought, as a fierce blush spread across her face. _"Does...Does that mean there's still room in his heart...for another girl?"_ Mine tightened her grip over her heart. _"Ever since I started training him, Tatsumi has been making my heart flutter. I always feel so much warmer when he's around, and his touch is so comforting. He's constantly complimenting me and always looks out for me. I've tried to deny it for a long time...but I can't anymore...I think I'm in love with Tatsumi too. I can't let my opportunity_ _slip away...I have to make my move soon...or I may never get the chance!"_

* * *

 **And done! Wow, this chapter took way longer to finish than I intended, but I finally managed to get it done. Not a super long chapter, but I felt this was a good stopping point. Well Night Raid has arrived at their temporary base, Tatsumi has revealed his plan to Najenda, and Mine is preparing to confess her feelings to Tatsumi!? Next chapter will pick immidiately where this one left off. Also expect the lemon with Mine within the next few chapters. Like usual I will post two more chapters for this fic before I update any of my other stories. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try my best to have it finished before the end of next week, but no** **guarantees. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!), PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics, and check out my profile and other fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	17. Chapter 17 Confessing Your Feelings

**Hey guys, I'm back with next chapter for this fic. This chapter will pick up immediately where the left off, and will have Night Raid training before they return to the capital. This chapter will also feature the Tatsumi x Mine Lemon, so look forward to that. I'm glad that most of you seemed to enjoy the previous chapter, and thought that Tatsumi's idea for how to deal with Esdeath was good. This fic has finally passed 1,300 followers, 1,200 favorites, and 750 reviews. Thank you all for you continued support and encouragement. So with that all of the way, let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 _ **Flash Back**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Two and a Half Weeks Later: Night Raid's Temporary Base)

"Wah! Su's cooking sure is amazing!" Leone exclaimed with a grin, as she patted her full stomach. "I haven't had food that good in a long time. All my exhaustion from training has melted away!"

"Yeah, you and Akame did a great job catching that huge fish." Tatsumi said in between practice swings with a wooden sword. "That was really impressive."

"Please, Su did most of the work. You should really be praising him Tatsumi." Akame said with a small smile, a light blush dusting across her face as she helped clean up the table. "But thanks anyways."

 _"That girl..."_ Najenda thought, as she chuckled underneath her breath. _"She's completely head over heels for him."_ Night Raid's silver-haired leader smiled, as she watched Akame become jealous when Leone wrapped an arm around Tatsumi's neck and press his head against her breasts. _"Those three are really cute together...it's nice to see love blooming despite what's happening in the capital...I just hope that they all can survive the battles that are to come."_

"Hey Su." Tatsumi said, managing to break free from Leone's grasp. "Do you want to train with me tomorrow?"

"That would be acceptable." Susanoo replied, as he nodded his head.

"Heh...I told you all that Susanoo was incredible." Najenda said with a smirk, taking a puff of her cigarette. "Now you all see his greatness..."

"I will admit that he is pretty awesome." Tatsumi said, as he rubbed his chin. "But I can't believe that the revolutionary army gave us such a useful teigu."

"Well Su has actually been asleep for decades, up until now." Najenda explained, gesturing to the biological teigu, who was helping Akame clean up. "He only reactivated after responding to me."

"That's our boss!" Akame exclaimed, as her eyes lit up. "I'd expect nothing less from you!"

"Heh, well if I had to say..." Najenda said with a smirk, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "I...guess it's...my charm."

"Najenda is spitting image of my former master." Susanoo said, as he set down a stack of plates.

"Hmm, they must've been an amazing individual." Najenda said, resting her head on her fist."I would have loved to meet them."

"Would you agree with that Su?" Leone asked, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes." Susanoo replied, nodding his head in agreement. "He was a spectacular leader!"

"HE?!" Najenda exclaimed, as her eye open in shock and her cigarette fell from her grasp.

"AHAHA!" Leone boisterously laughed, nearly falling out of her chair, as a few tears falling from her eyes. "He said she's the very image of a-"

"Hey tone it down Leone!" Tatsumi hissed, as he slapped a hand over the busty blonde's mouth. "You're gonna piss the boss off!"

"Oh, did you say something Leone..." Najenda asked in a menacing tone, flexing her metallic fingers to create an eerie creaking noise. The silver-haired woman's eyes were dark as she slowly stood up from her seat. "Because I would hate to have to...discipline you..."

"N-Nothing boss!" Leone exclaimed instantly, as she audibly gulped. The busty blonde assassin was practically shaking, as she scooted a little closer to Tatsumi. "I didn't say anything!"

"That's what I thought." Najenda said, before she slumped back down in to her seat. Releasing a heavy sigh, Najenda hid her face in her hands. _"God damn it, I'm so embarrassed right now."_

"Tch, everyone's suddenly going crazy over Susanoo..." Lubbock said in an irritated tone, tightly gripping the fabric of his pants. "That bastard is taking my place...What do you think Mine?" After a few moments of receiving no reply, Lubbock glanced over at the pink-haired sniper. Mine appeared to be in deep thought, as she stared down at an untouched piece of cake still sitting on her lap. "Mine?"

 _"Now everything makes sense..."_ Mine thought, a slight blush spreading across her face, as she remembered the conversation she overheard a few weeks earlier. _"Now I understand why Akame and Leone have been so clingy with Tatsumi lately. But it's still hard to believe that the three of them...are together like that. I wonder...have they done 'that' yet?"_ Mine's blush darkened several shades as she pictured Tatsumi doing lewd things with Akame and Leone. _"KYA! I have to get these dirty thoughts out of my head!"_ Violently shaking her head, Mine took a deep breath to calm herself. _"I've been denying it for a while now, but I think...no...I do love Tatsumi...I can't keep hiding from my feelings anymore."_ The pink-haired sniper quickly stole a few glances at Tatsumi. _"If he has that type of relationship with Akame and Leone, then maybe I still have a chance. I don't know when I might be killed in this line of work, so I can't wait around any longer. I can't die before I have a_ _chance to tell Tatsumi my feelings. I guess I'll make my-"_

"Oi Mine! Are you alright!?" The pinkette was pulled from her thoughts when Sayo started snapping her fingers. "Lubbock asked you a question."

"Yeah, you've just been sitting there, not saying anything." Lubbock said, as he quirked an eyebrow. "Were you even listening?"

"Yeah you were crying about Susanoo taking your place." Mine said, vaguely remembering what Lubbock had been whining on about. "Well you were always the butt of everyone's jokes Lubbock, so I don't exactly see what's changed."

"She's got you there Lubbo." Sayo said with a a smirk, as she chuckled lightly. "Everyone loves to mess with you."

"I wasn't 'crying' about anything." Lubbock huffed in an irritated tone, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping further into his seat.

"Whatever you say man." Mine said, as she prepared to start eating her cake. However, before Mine could take a bite, she noticed something enter the room out of the corner of her eye. Mine quirked an eyebrow in confusion as a small catlike creature walked up to her. "Huh? A Marg Panther kitten? This little guy must not be afraid of humans." Mine's face flushed light red when the kitten jumped up onto the couch and began to rub against her. The kitten purred softly as it affectionately rubbed its head on Mine's arm.

"Awwww! That's so precious!" Sayo exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. The dark-haired archer raced over to the kitten and gently picked it up. "I had a little cat like this when I was a kid back in my village." With a soft smile, Sayo hugged the kitten against her chest, much to the creatures disdain. "I used to play with her everyday day when I was younger." As Sayo reminisced, she didn't notice the kitten desperately trying to wriggle out of her grasp. "It's funny, Tatsumi actually used to be really afraid of cats. Because one day my cat got scared and clawed up his face, it was actually pretty bad. He wouldn't go anywhere near her after that."

"Tatsumi, afraid of cats." Mine said, as she quirked a pink eyebrow. "After seeing some of the things he's done, I find that kinda hard to believe."

"Well I'm sure he's outgrown that by now." Sayo said with a chuckle, waving dismissively. "He's an assassin now, so I doubt little things like that won't bother him anymore."

"Hey Sayo." Tatsumi called out, as he strolled into the room. "Do you want to-" However, Tatsumi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the kitten Sayo was holding. The young assassin's face started to go pale, as he began to shake slightly.

"Tatsumi?" Sayo questioned, walking closer to Tatsumi. "Are you okay? You froze up all of a sudden." Tatsumi flinched as the kitten inched towards him. "What's up with you man?"

"GAH!" Tatsumi screamed, as he rapidly backed away from Sayo, before bolting out of the room. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"What the..." Sayo muttered with a sweatdrop, rubbing the back of her head. "...I guess he hasn't gotten over his fear of cats after all."

 _"That's the guy I feel in love with?"_ Mine thought, as she face palmed. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Noticing a presence next to her, Mine lifted her head and saw that the Marg Panther had managed to escape Sayo's grasp and was once again sitting next to her, this time eyeing her piece of cake. "What do you want? I'm not giving you any of this." Mine grabbed the piece of cake and moved it farther away from the kitten. "This is the last piece and I'm not sharing it." However, Mine's will began to crumble when the kitten purred softly and stared up at her with cute, shimmering eyes. "F-Fine...I guess I can give you a little piece." Mine cut a small piece of cake and prepared to give it to the kitten. But her eyes widened when the kitten suddenly leaped forward and snatched the plate right out of her hands. "HEY!" Mine's eyes widened even further when the kitten suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke, before transforming into Chelsea. Instantly, the pink-haired sniper's face flushed red in anger. "CHELSEA! That's my cake!"

"Thank you, meow." Chelsea said with a smirk, eating Mine's piece of cake right in front of her, further enraging the pinkette. "That was really delicious Mine, you really missed out."

"Chelsea." Tatsumi said, as he walked back into the room, recovering from traumatic experience with the cat. "I thought you said you'd go easy on Mine."

"But she left herself wide open." Chelsea said with a small smirk, shrugging her shoulders. "I just couldn't resist."

 _"Looks like making them get along is gonna be harder than I thought."_ Tatsumi thought with a soft sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Huh, so you can transform into a kitten?" Sayo asked, rubbing her chin. "That's an...interesting ability."

"Not just a kitten." Chelsea said, as she pulled out a small pink makeup box. "I can turn into whatever I want." Reaching into the box, Chelsea pulled out several different utensils. "My teigu is called **Gaia Foundation** , and it's really handy." Chelsea's smirk returned as she leaned closer to Mine, who was still quite upset. "If you don't keep your guard up..." Her mischievous smirk widening, Chelsea whispered into Mine's ear. "I might just steal Tatsumi from you..." Chelsea was quite satisfied with Mine's immediate reaction.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Mine exclaimed, her face burning near neon red, steam practically blowing out her ears. "What did you just say!?"

"Who knows?" Chelsea replied, as she enjoyed how flustered Mine had become.

 _"Huh, I wonder what she said to_ _Mine."_ Tatsumi thought, quirking an eyebrow. _"It must have been pretty embarrassing to get her so worked up."_

"Well your teigu does sound pretty cool." Sayo said, as she inspected the various makeup supplies within the teigu. "But it would be very dangerous if you were ever discovered."

"That's true. My 'makeup' teigu isn't really meant for combat." Chelsea explained, shrugging her shoulders. "But it's mainly designed for tricking people." The auburn-haired girl grinned, as she teasingly poked Mine in the nose. "That surprised look on your face...was totally worth it."

"GAH! YOU!" Mine roared, as she stomped her foot repeatedly. "YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!" The pink-haired sniper's overreaction caused Chelsea to burst out laughing. "AH! Stop laughing!"

 _"Looks like I got my work cut out for me."_ Tatsumi thought with a sweatdrop, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

(The Next Morning: Ravine Just South of Night Raid's Temporary Base)

"Looks like we really pissed them off." Tatsumi said, as he slid into a fighting stance. The young assassin had his back to Leone, and they both had their teigus engaged. Both assassins were currently surrounded by a pack of large, lizard-like danger beasts. "They've got us completely boxed in here."

"Heh, are you scared Tatsumi?" Leone asked with a smirk, cracking her knuckles. "If you are, then you can run away and I'll fight them all."

"Yeah right! I'm pumped up right now!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he punched his fist into his palm. "I'm ready to go all out on these bastards!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Leone cheered, playfully punching Tatsumi in the arm. "How about we make this a little contest?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Tatsumi said, as he nodded his head.

"Great! Then whoever kills the biggest lizard wins!" Leone explained, just as the danger beasts began to attack. Leaping high into the air, Leone drop kicked one of the lizard's in the back, instantly destroying its spine. "The loser will have to do whatever the winner says!"

"You're on!" Tatsumi yelled, as **Akuma Raifuru** materialized in his hands. _"Will you be able to handle this **Incursio**?"_

 **"Of course. Just don't go too crazy."**

 _"No problem!"_ Tatsumi thought with a grin, firing the demonic rifle at a charging danger beast. The javelin exploded out of the weapon with a deafening thunderclap, piercing the danger beast's skull and sending its head flying. Sensing a presence behind him, Tatsumi rolled out of the way, narrowly dodging a danger beast's attack. Tatsumi watched as the ground where he had previously been standing cracked and crumbled. _"One attack from these guys can do some serious damage...I'll have to watch their movements, while avoiding any direct attacks...then I can mow them down!"_ Tatsumi began to track a small pack of three danger beasts that were trying to flank around Leone. Jumping into action, Tatsumi equipped **Neuntote** into his free hand. Tatsumi locked onto one of the danger beasts and threw the spear. With incredible accuracy and speed the spear hit the moving lizard in the chest, piercing its heart and killing it instantly. Then putting all his power into his legs, Tatsumi dove forward and tackled one of the danger beasts. With a sickening crack, Tatsumi snapped the lizard's neck. Tatsumi then quickly spun around and took aim at the final danger beast.

"Hey Tatsumi! How are you hold-" Leone turned to check up on Tatsumi, but she was shocked to see that one of the danger beast's had managed to sneak up behind her. Gasping in shock, Leone raised her arms to block the lizard's attack. But just when the danger beast's attack was about to land, Leone heard a extremely loud bang. Leone opened her eyes just in time to see a javelin pierce the danger beast's chest; the force behind the projective sending the lizard's body flying through the air and eventually pinning it to a tree. "Holy shit..." Leone's eyes widened as she watched the pinned lizard weakly struggle before it died. "Thanks for the save Tatsumi."

"No problem Leone, I got your back." Tatsumi said, as he tried to pull **Neuntote** from the dead lizard's chest. With a grunt, Tatsumi managed to yank his spear free. "Damn these bastard's have tough hides."

 _"Using **Neuntote** and that new weapon simultaneously...he's pretty much caught up to Bulat already..." _Leone thought, a small smile spreading across her face. _"Tatsumi really is something special."_

"But you may want to step it up, because from the looks of it I'm in the lead now." Tatsumi said in a cocky tone, which snapped Leone from her thoughts.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you win that easily." Leone said with a smirk, dodging to the left and punching another danger beast in the head, which was immidiately followed by the sounds of bone breaking. _"Taking out all these grunts isn't doing anything. If I want to stop these guys and win this contest then I have to take out their leader."_ Using her enhanced senses, Leone began to scan the ravine ahead of her. A vicious smirk spread across Leone's face when she spotted a large danger beast with a red gem on its head hiding in the distance. _"Got you now!"_ Crouching low to the ground, Leone's muscles tightened before she rocketed into the air towards the lizard's leader. "RAGGGHHHHHH!" Leone bellowed out a mighty roar, as she dived bombed the danger beast's leader. However, the lizard was more agile than Leone had anticipated and it dodged at the last moment. With a booming crash, Leone's fist slammed into the ground, leaving behind a sizable crater. Standing up straight with a wide smirk, Leone dusted herself off. "Oh? Looks like you've got some moves." Before Leone had a chance to make another move, the lizard's leader spit a barrage of acidic goo at her. Eyes widening briefly, Leone jumped to the right to avoid the acid. "Whoa! The big man still has some tricks up his sleeves!" The blonde assassin's feet hit the side of the ravine, and she prepared to springboard off the wall. But a split second before Leone could act a whirring sound filled the air. A moment later an arrow pierced the red gem on the lizard's forehead. The arrow began to rapidly flash red before it exploded, completely destroying the danger beast's head. "W-What?" Leone watched dumbfounded as the headless corpse took a few more stumbling steps, before it collapsed to the ground. "What the fuck!?"

"Whew!" Sayo cheered with a beaming smile, as she leaped down into the ravine next to Leone. "That was an amazing shot! I hit that son of a bitch right in the sweet spot, while I was jumping to a new vantage point! Damn I'm good!"

"What the hell Sayo!?" Leone exclaimed, slapping the dark-haired girl in the arm. "That was my kill!"

"Bullshit it was." Sayo retorted, as she poked at the danger beast's corpse with **Extase**. "I've been tracking this big bastard ever since we got out here. I picked up his trail pretty quickly. So while you and Tatsumi were dealing with the runts, I was hunting their leader."

"But...I...we..." Leone stammered, before hanging her head. "God damn it...I got nothing."

"Hey guys, I heard an explosion!" Tatsumi yelled, as he landed in front of both girls. "What's going...holy shit that's nasty." Tatsumi's face twisted in disgust when he spotted the decapitated danger beast, which was still slightly twitching. "Damn you guys sure made a mess."

"Not me." Leone said, gesturing to Sayo with her thumb. "Just her."

"Wait..." Tatsumi muttered, as his eyes narrowed. "That means..."

"Yep!" Sayo cheered with a grin, slinging her bow back over her shoulder. "Looks like I bagged the biggest danger beast, which means I win."

"But you weren't-" Tatsumi tried to retort, but Sayo had already began to walk away.

"I hope you guys are good at massages, because my feet are killing me." Sayo said, loudly laughing as she hopped out of the ravine.

"Damn it, I wanted to win." Leone and Tatsumi muttered simultaneously, as they slowly followed after Sayo.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later: Back at Night Raid's Temporary Base)

"Hmmm, it appears that you've become more efficient in taking out the danger beasts in the area." Najenda commented, stroking her chin. "You three even managed to take out that pack's leader, very impressive."

"Well that was mostly Sayo's doing." Tatsumi explained with a weak chuckle, as he rubbed the back of his head. "But anyways, with so many different types of danger beasts attacking us from all sides there's always a new challenge."

"Yeah, and it's way more fun that way!" Leone cheered with a toothy grin, punching her fist into her palm.

"The air is also quite thin here." Najenda pointed out, as she slowly nodded her head. "Combating danger beasts in such a harsh environment...I'm sure it's helped you all improve your skills considerably."

"I'm sure it has!" Mine said, staring down at her clenched fist. "I can totally feel it!"

"What about you Chelsea?" Najenda asked, as she turned to the auburn-haired girl. "Any impressions after watching Night Raid the past few weeks?"

"Hmmm...I must say that you're all quite strong...although..." Chelsea said, locking eyes with Tatsumi and rolling her sucker around in her mouth. "I can't help but feel like I haven't seen everything that some of you are capable of...But aside from that you're stronger than the last team I was assigned to."

 _"Chelsea..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he noticed the hint of sadness in the auburn-haired assassin's voice. _"Looks like she's gone through a great deal of pain as well...just like all of us."_

"But..." Chelsea muttered, clasping her hands behind her back and slightly lowering head. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you'll survive in this world. I've read the various reports...about Sheele and Bulat..." Tatsumi's eyes widened when Chelsea mentioned his deceased comrades. "They were both killed on the front lines, doing their duty...as a person I'm proud of them and thank them for everything they've done...But as an assassin I consider them failures."

"What!?" Mine exclaimed, as she tightly balled her fists in rage. "You better watch your mouth!"

"You guys really have to do something about your overly optimistic thinking." Chelsea sad, waving over her shoulder as she began to walk back to the cottage. "You don't have enough spare lives to survive what's in store, you hear?"

"That girl..." Mine growled through grit teeth. "Pisses me off to no end!" With a scowl, Mine turned to Tatsumi. "What do you think Tatsu-" Mine stopped when she saw the look on Tatsumi's face. The young assassin was hanging his head, his body slightly shaking as he tightly clenched his fists.

 **"You need to reel in your emotions partner. I know what that girl said hurt you, but you must not make any rash decisions. Come to understand the girl first before you cast judgement upon her. Remember you said that you don't wish to see anymore of your comrades die."**

 _"I know!"_ Tatsumi thought, feeling a strong urge to chase Chelsea down and give her a piece of his mind. Taking a moment to compose himself, Tatsumi released a heavy sigh. _"I know Chelsea isn't a bad girl...She wouldn't have said something like that without a reason. I guess I'll give her-"_ Tatsumi was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a comforting hand land on his shoulder. Raising his head, Tatsumi was surprised to see Mine staring back at him, her pink eyes full of concern.

"Tatsumi..." Mine said in a slightly worried tone, as she reached out and placed a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

 _"That face...I've never seen Mine like that."_ Tatsumi thought, staring at the pink-haired sniper in surprise. _"She must really be worried about me..."_ A warm sensation filled Tatsumi's chest, as he placed a hand over his heart. _"With all my friends caring for me...how can I stay upset?"_

"Thanks for worrying about me Mine..." Tatsumi said, as a small smile spread across his face. The young assassin reached up and placed his hand on top of Mine's, giving it a soft squeeze. "But I'm fine." Mine lightly gasped, a fierce blush spreading across her face.

"You d-don't need to t-thank me." Mine said, avoiding Tatsumi gaze, as she yanked her hand free. "I w-wasn't worried about you."

"Of course." Tatsumi said with a light chuckle, as he reached out and patted Mine's head, before he walked back to the cottage.

 _"Damn it!"_ Mine cursed, tightly gripping the fabric over her racing heart. The pink-haired sniper could still faintly feel Tatsumi's comforting hand on top of her head. _"Why can't I just be honest with my_ _feelings!? I can't keep doing this...I have to tell his my feelings."_ Lowering her gaze, Mine stared at the hand that Tatsumi had held. Gently gripping the hand, Mine pressed it against her heart, her face tinting the same color as her hair. _"I want to feel this warm all the time."_

"In any case..." Susanoo said, as he grabbed ahold of one of the danger beasts that the assassin's had hunted. "Let's cook up all the creatures that we killed."

"Yeah, I am feeling pretty hungry." Akame said, helping Susanoo carry the danger beast back to the cottage.

 _"Gah! Read the mood!"_ Mine thought, as threw her hands up into the air, before she stormed off back to her room.

 _"Heh heh..."_ Akame chuckled underneath her breath, watching Mine leave in frustration. _"Good luck Mine. I hope you're successful in claiming a piece of Tatsumi's heart."_

* * *

(That Night: Just Outside Night Raid's Temporary Base)

"So why did you call us out here Mine?" Tatsumi asked, as he poked at the fire in front of him with a stick. "I was getting ready for bed."

"I know that you said were fine earlier Tatsumi, but I could see that what Chelsea said bothered you." Mine replied, staring into the crackling flames. "How she criticized Sheele and Bulat like that."

"I..." Tatsumi muttered, before he released a heavy sigh. "I won't deny that she upset me...I don't want anyone talking about Sheele and Bulat like that."

"Then we should teach her a lesson." Mine said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We need to laugh at her and show her that she's the one 'leaving herself too open.' Then while she's in shock, I'll swoop in and deliver our victory speech." Mine suddenly stood up from her seat with a confident grin on her face. "I can see it now! It'll be perfect."

"I don't know Mine..." Tatsumi said, as he rested his head on his palm. "If we do this it'll probably just lead to trouble down the road."

"What?" Mine said, her brow slightly twitching as she leaned closer to Tatsumi. "You guys are on my side, right?"

 _"Too close."_ Tatsumi thought, as he inhaled the sweet smelling strawberry shampoo Mine used, causing a light blush to dust across his cheeks. _"Damn, why does she have to smell so nice?"_

"Well?" Mine asked, poking Tatsumi in the chest. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Alright. Alright." Tatsumi relented, as he turned his head away from Mine, so that he would stop breathing in her alluring scent. "I got it. I'll help you out." Taking a moment to collect himself, Tatsumi released a low huff. "But how the hell are we going to teach her a lesson?"

"You and Lubbock will have to think of something." Mine replied, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "I'll come up with my own plan." With a quick wave to both men, Mine made her way to the cottage. "If you both understand then get to thinking. We carry out the plan tonight. We'll show her a thing or two!" Seeing both men nod in agreement, Mine walked back into the cottage. Mine quickly close the door behind, a sly smile spreading across her face. _"That should keep Tatsumi occupied for a little while. This will give me time to prepare myself, because tonight I'm finally gonna make my move."_

"*Sigh* Looks like she's still as bossy as ever." Tatsumi muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know you love that side of her." Lubbock said with a grin, chuckling when he saw a blush spread across Tatsumi's face.

"Well excuse me for liking strong women." Tatsumi said, as he cocked his head indignantly.

"So you admit that you like Mine?" Lubbock asked, knowing that he had caught Tatsumi in his trap.

"What are you...I...I don't...I never said..." Tatsumi sputtered, as his face started to turn beat red.

"Dude just admit it. It's pretty obvious that you have a thing for Mine." Lubbock said, shrugging his shoulders. "And to be honest I think she has a thing for you too."

"Really?" Tatsumi asked, as he perked up. "Do you really think Mine likes me?"

"I can't say for sure, but I've noticed the way she looks at you." Lubbock replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus...I don't know, she just seems happier around you. She smiles a lot more and seems more energetic. Her face also seems to light up whenever you compliment her."

"So Mine might actually like me..." Tatsumi muttered, as let what Lubbock had said sink in. "I'll have to talk with when I get a chance..."

"Yeah, great for you." Lubbock grumbled with an annoyed look on his face, releasing an irritated huff. "First Akame and Leone, now Mine...even Esdeath apparently has a thing for you. For fuck's sake, how many women are you gonna win over?" Tatsumi couldn't help but sweatdrop when he saw how disgruntled Lubbock was becoming. "Next thing I know I'll find you're banging Chelsea, or something."

"A-Anyways..." Tatsumi said, as he quickly tried to change the subject. "How are we gonna teach Chelsea a lesson?"

"Good question..." Lubbock mumbled, stroking his chin while he thought. "Maybe we could use our teigu in some way..." Just then Lubbock's eyes shot open, and he suddenly stood up from his seat. "AH! I got it! I figured it out!"

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later: Hot Springs Just North of Night Raid's Temporary Base)

 _"God damn it Lubbock is this the best idea you could come up with?"_ Tatsumi thought with a massive blush across his face, as he crouched behind a large rock. The young assassin currently had **Incursio** equipped, and was using the teigu's invisibility to sneak up on the hot springs undetected. _"I can't believe I actually agreed to do this shit."_

 ** _"Listen up. It'll be Chelsea's turn to bathe soon." Lubbock explained, gesturing towards where the hot springs were located. "You have to go invisible and follow her into the springs." Tatsumi was about to protest, but Lubbock quickly cut him off. "Then while she's bathing, you sneak up on her...and cover her head with a bath bucket. She'll be totally surprised!"_**

 ** _"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Tatsumi asked, as he released a heavy sigh. "Because I don't think this is the best-"_**

 ** _"You idiot. There's a just cause on Mine's side!" Lubbock exclaimed, pointing at Tatsumi. "Now's our only chance to strike."_**

 ** _"Son of a bitch...fine." Tatsumi muttered in an exasperated tone, as he ran his hand down his face. Standing up from his seat, Tatsumi suddenly got right in Lubbock's face. "I'll go along with your plan, but I don't want to see you anywhere near those hot springs Lubbock. Because if I find out that this is all just some stupid trick so that you can peek at Chelsea, I'm gonna be really pissed off."_**

 ** _"Tatsumi, I would never do such a thing!" Lubbock said in a mock offended tone, taking a few steps away from Tatsumi. "I respect a woman's_** ** _privacy, and I would never consider doing something as indecent as peeping."_**

 ** _"I mean it Lubbock, stay the hell away from those hot springs." Tatsumi said, as he turned to leave and get ready. "I'll meet up with you and Mine once I'm finished."_**

 ** _"Great! I'll leave it to you! Go out there and get 'er man!" Lubbock exclaimed, giving Tatsumi a thumbs up. Once Tatsumi was out of sight a perverted grin spread across Lubbock's face. "This is perfect! This way I can see how mad Chelsea gets when she get spied on in the bath! If she just laughs it off I'll be going there all the time!"_**

 ** _"Probably shouldn't yell out your secret plans Lubbock." Tatsumi muttered to himself, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll just let Chelsea kick his ass."_**

 _"Sorry I dragged you into this too **Incursio**." Tatsumi thought, peeking around the rock he was using for cover. _

**"It's alright partner, I'm always willing to help you. Although this task does seem a little...odd."**

 _"Yeah, you can thank Lubbock for this genius idea."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stood back up onto his feet. _"I'd be a real piece of shit if I tried to peek now, so I'll just get this over with quickly..."_ Tatsumi suddenly hung his head, as his blush darkened several shades. _"But a part of me does want to catch a peek. Chelsea really is a gorgeous girl..."_ Slapping his cheek, Tatsumi shook his head to free himself of his perverted thoughts. _"I don't want to piss Chelsea off anymore than I'm about to, so let's just get this done!"_ Quickly darting out from behind his cover, Tatsumi grabbed a nearby bath bucket. However, as Tatsumi creeped towards the edge of the hot springs, he was stopped dead in his tracks when a large figure suddenly emerged from the water. Tatsumi's eyes shot open in shock when he spotted Susanoo amongst the steam. _"Susanoo!?"_

"I know you're there." Susanoo said, turning to where Tatsumi was standing. "It's no use hiding. **Incursio** can disguise your form, but that's all. It can mask your aura or sense of presence. Don't forget that, or else you'll end up dead."

 _"That sounded really familiar...something about this feels off."_ Tatsumi thought, as he dispelled **Incursio's** armor. Releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi hung his head. "I guess you found me out Susanoo."

"Heh." Susanoo chuckled, a smirk spreading a cross his face. The biological teigu raised his hand to playfully chop Tatsumi on the head. However, Susanoo's eyes widened when Tatsumi suddenly reached out and caught his wrist.

"Gotcha..." Tatsumi said, as he lifted his head, a smirk of his own on his face. "Chelsea."

"Hoh..." Susanoo said, his smirk widening before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke dispersed it revealed Chelsea, who was completely naked except for a towel tightly wrapped around her body. "I must say that you're just full of surprises. You're much smarter than you seem, Tatsumi. How did you figure me out?"

"You may have perfectly copied Susanoo's appearance, but you didn't replicate his speech pattern." Tatsumi explained, which caused Chelsea's eyes to widen slightly. "You still spoke how you normally would."

"For you to have picked up on something as subtle as speech patterns so quickly, very impressive. I must say you have my interest now, Tatsumi." Chelsea said with a sly smile, swirling the sucker in her mouth. "Now could you please let go?"

"Oh!" Tatsumi exclaimed in embarassment, as he quickly released his grip on Chelsea's wrist. "Sorry about that."

"I sensed you sneaking up on me." Chelsea explained, leaning forward towards Tatsumi, giving the young assassin a generous view of her cleavage. Tatsumi blushed hotly and quickly averted his gaze. "I guessed your motive pretty fast and I figured I'd give you a little surprise. But it looks like you caught me as well."

"So you went out your way to transform and ambush me." Tatsumi muttered, as he rubbed his chin. Releasing a heavy sigh, Tatsumi suddenly bowed, surprising the auburn-haired assassin. "I'm sorry about disturbing you Chelsea. Mine wanted to get back at you for what you said earlier, and I kinda got dragged in along with her plan."

"And you weren't upset about what I said?" Chelsea asked, slightly cocking her head.

"I won't lie, I was pretty angry for a little bit." Tatsumi replied, as he raised his head. "But I figured that you're not the type of person to go around insulting people over their mistakes. You also pointed out the shortcomings of **Incursio's** invisibility...what you said about it was absolutely correct. I'll definitely remember that in future battles." Chelsea's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Like everyone else here, I can feel that you've experienced a great deal of pain...and that you're just looking out for us in your own way."

"Heh, you're pretty observant." Chelsea said, suddenly turning away from Tatsumi. "Just recently...I came home from a mission to find my whole team slaughtered. "I...really don't want that to happen with you guys too...I don't think I can handle losing another team."

 _"I get it now..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he remembered something Najenda had said a few weeks earlier. _"Chelsea is the sole survivor of the regional team. That solidifies it, she was just being hard on us because she really was_ _looking out for us."_ Tatsumi briefly clenched his fists, before a small smile spread across his face. "Wow..." Quirking an eyebrow, Chelsea turning back around to face Tatsumi. She was surprised to see a toothy grin on Tatsumi's face. "You're really optimistic too, Chelsea!" That comment caused a bright blush to spread across Chelsea's face, her heart beating a little faster in her chest. Chelsea didn't want Tatsumi to see that she was embarrassed, so she quickly grabbed a bath bucket full of water.

"Am not." Chelsea said, splashing the hot spring water all over Tatsumi. "I just have a clean heart, is all." Deciding to scare Tatsumi off, a sickly sweet smile spread across Chelsea's face. "Oh...and next time you sneak up on me while I'm bathing..." Tatsumi's face turned pale when he saw Chelsea making scissor motions with her fingers. "I'll cut them off...so don't try it again."

 _"C-Cut off...what exactly..."_ Tatsumi thought, as a chill ran down his spine...and directly down to his crotch. _"Oh God! Not my boys!"_

 **"I suggest you get out of here partner, before you anger her any further."**

 _"I couldn't agree more."_ Tatsumi thought, quickly saying good night to Chelsea before he dashed away from the hot springs.

"Good, he's finally gone..." Chelsea said underneath her breath once Tatsumi was out of sight, as she clutched a hand over her still-racing heart. "What is this feeling?"

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later: Tatsumi's Bedroom)

"Damn that was scary." Tatsumi muttered, taking off his soaked shirt and drying his hair with a towel. Opening the door to his room, Tatsumi was surprised to see neither Akame or Leone waiting for him. "Huh, looks like I'll be sleeping alone tonight." Releasing a heavy sigh, Tatsumi crawled in his bed. "Looks like we couldn't go through with Mine's plan. Well I guess it's not a big deal, I'd rather those two try to get along instead of bickering." Glancing at a nearby clock, Tatsumi noticed that it was already almost midnight. "Well I guess I better get to sleep." Rolling over in the bed, Tatsumi prepared to go to sleep. But before he could even close his eyes, Tatsumi heard a knock at his door. "Huh, who could it be so late at night?" Tatsumi got out of bed and put on a dry shirt. Expecting either Akame or Leone, Tatsumi walked over to the door. However, he was surprised to see that it was actually Mine who had knocked, and that the pink-haired sniper seemed rather flustered. "Mine? What are you doing here?"

"C-Can I talk to you?" Mine asked, as she began to fidget slightly.

"Uh, sure thing." Tatsumi replied, stepping aside and gesturing for Mine to enter his room. Mine slowly walked into the room, and both assassins were soon seated on Tatsumi's bed. For a few moments Tatsumi and Mine sat in an awkward silence, neither willing to speak first. _"Damn this is weird...especially after what Lubbock told me earlier."_ Tatsumi stole a quick glance at Mine, and saw that she appeared to be quite nervous. _"Does Mine really like me."_

 _"Shit!"_ Mine cursed, as she tightly gripped the thin fabric of her pink night dress. _"I spent all that time preparing myself, but I'm still really nervous...I'm seriously freaking out right now! GAH! Stop why can't I stop fidgeting!?"_

"Soooo..." Tatsumi said, deciding to try and break the silence that had fallen over them. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well...you know...I've been thinking about a lot of things the past couple weeks..." Mine replied quietly, as she stared down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "Ever since I overheard you and the boss talking."

"H-How much did you hear?" Tatsumi asked, his eyes widening considerably.

"Not too much..." Mine replied, as she paused briefly, her blush burning brightly on her face. "But I did hear that you're in a relationship with Akame and Leone ."

 _"NO! Why'd she have to hear that of all_ _things?!"_ Tatsumi thought, resisting the urge to scream out in frustration. _"That's the one I didn't want her to hear! She probably thinks I'm some gross pervert now!_ _Son of a bitch! And I just found out that she might have feelings for me! I need to say something to fix this!"_

"Listen Mine-"

"Let me finish." Mine cut Tatsumi off, as she raised her head to lock eyes with the young assassin. Tatsumi was taken aback by the determination he saw burning in Mine's pink eyes. "Ever since I found out about your relationship with Akame and Leone...I've come to understand certain feelings...feelings that I've been denying up until now."

 _"No way..."_ Tatsumi thought, a blush spreading across his own face as he began to piece things together. Mine's flustered appearance, the determined look in her eyes, and the new found feelings she had just mentioned. They all seemed to point to one thing. _"Was Lubbock right? Does Mine really..."_

"When I first met you, I thought you were just some immature punk who wouldn't make it through his first mission. But after we started to train together, I began to see you in a different light. I saw that you were actually incredibly strong and reliable, and would do everything within your power to protect your friends. Everything seems warmer when I'm with you, and whenever you compliment me I can't stop this big, stupid smile from spreading across my face. You always seems to be there to pick me up when I'm down, and protect me when I'm in danger." Mine said, as she once again began to grip the fabric of her night dress. Tatsumi was completely shocked by what Mine was saying and was rendered completely speechless. "I denied it for so long, didn't believe that it was really true. But when I found out that you loved Akame and Leone, I realized that I might miss my chance if I didn't act. Tatsumi...I...I-I...I lo..." A massive blush spread across Mine's face, as she practically chocked on her words.

 _"Come on god damn it! Just say it!"_ Mine screamed in her mind, tightly shutting her eyes. _"You're an assassin for fucks sake! You do life threatening things all the time! So stop being such a pussy! Do something! Show him your true feelings!"_ Finally making up her mind, Mine's eyes suddenly snapped open. Without saying another word, Mine leaned forward and captured Tatsumi's lips in a passionate kiss. Mine may have been completely inexperienced when it came to kissing, and had nothing to compare this experience to, but it didn't matter. All she knew was that her heart was soaring right now, and she didn't want this sensation to end. But all good things had to come to an end, and Mine was eventually forced to part from Tatsumi's lips.

"Mine?" Tatsumi breathed out, as he simply stared at the pink-haired sniper. The young assassin had been completely stunned by the sudden liplock. After piecing things together he had a feeling that Mine was going to try and confess to him, but he definitely wasn't expecting her to kiss him. "Mine, does that mean you-"

"Tatsumi..." Mine said barely above a whisper, resting her head against Tatsumi's chest. "I love you. I've been pushing away my feelings for you for so long, but I can't do it anymore. I love you Tatsumi, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if I have to share you with Akame and Leone." Mine suddenly tightly gripped Tatsumi's shirt, and the young assassin could tell that Mine was fighting back tears. "So please tell me that you love me too! Tell me that there's a place in your heart for me!"

"Mine...please raise your head." Tatsumi said in a comforting tone, as he cupped Mine's chin. The young assassin gently lifted up Mine's head, so that he could look her in the eyes. Tatsumi felt an ache in his heart when he saw a few tears slide down Mine's cheeks. He knew that he had to reassure her and make her feel better. Wrapping an arm around Mine's slender waist, Tatsumi pulled her close. "Mine, you have no idea how happy I am right now. The truth is that I've felt a strong connection with you ever since we started training together, and it's only grown stronger since then. You're a strong and beautiful girl and I think that..." A smile spread across Tatsumi's face when he saw Mine's eyes light up. "I think that I'm in love with you too. And if I can somehow juggle a relationship with Akame and Leone, then there's definitely room for you as well."

"Oh Tatsumi!" Mine cheered with tears of joy in her eyes, wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck and once again pressing her lips against his. Tatsumi ran his fingers through Mine's flowing pink hair, as he returned the kiss with just as much love and passion. Deciding to be a little bit more daring, Tatsumi slowly began to lean forward, eventually forcing Mine to lay down onto the bed. Now on top of the pinkette, Tatsumi began to show his experience when it came to romance. Tatsumi slid his tongue into Mine's mouth without warning, the pink-haired sniper squeaked in surprise at the sudden intrusion. But Mine's surprise was soon replaced by lust, as she began to moan into the kiss. Tatsumi's tongue soon began to skillfully snake around Mine's, as his hands gently caressed her sides; sending chills down her spine. When both assassins broke their kiss to catch their breath, Mine was left panting heavily with a heavy blush on her face. The pink-haired sniper's heart was hammering in her chest, as she stared into Tatsumi's emerald green eyes. Reaching up, Mine softly ran her hand down Tatsumi's cheek. Mine was overjoyed that she had managed to tell Tatsumi her feelings, and that he felt the same way about her, even if he was in a relationship with two other women. But there was still one thing Mine needed to know. "Tatsumi...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Mine. Ask anything you want." Tatsumi said with a small smile, as he rolled over to lay down next to Mine.

"Well...I already know that you're dating Akame and Leone...but have you...ya know..." Mine struggled to say, briefly biting her bottom lip. "Have you done ' _that_ ' with either of them?"

" _That_?" Tatsumi repeated in a confused tone, as he quirked an eyebrow. However, after noticing how embarrassed Mine was, Tatsumi caught on to what she was asking. "Mine, are you asking if I've had sex with Akame and Leone?" Covering her face with her hands, Mine slowly nodded her head. "If you must know, then yes I have had sex with the both of them. A few time actually."

 _"Gah! I knew they had that type of relationship! I don't want to lose to either of them anymore!"_ Mine thought, quickly climbing on top of Tatsumi, so that she straddled his waist. _"I have to catch up to the both of them! If I was able to kiss him then I can do this!"_

"Mine? What are you doing?" Tatsumi asked, as he stared up at the pink-haired sniper.

"Tatsumi...I know this may seem sudden..." Mine said, reaching down and pulling off her pink night dress, revealing a pair of lacy underwear. Tatsumi's eyes shot open, as he drank in Mine's nearly naked form. She may not have been as curvy as Akame or Leone, but she was still extremely beautiful with her own unique appeal. As Tatsumi continued to gaze at Mine, he felt something grip his wrist. Tearing his eyes away from Mine's body, Tatsumi watched in awe as the pink-haired sniper lifted his hand up and pressed it against her bra-clad breasts. Tatsumi's face flushed bright red, as he resisted the urge to grope Mine's budding breasts. "I know I'm not as big as Akame or Leone...but will you make love to me Tatsumi?"

"W-What? Are you sure Mine?" Tatsumi asked, as he stared at Mine in shock. "Because this is a pretty big step."

"I'm sure Tatsumi." Mine replied, leaning closer to the young assassin. "I want to be even closer to you, and show you how much I love you. Plus, any day could be our last in this line of work, and I don't want to die before I can experience this."

 _"She's has the same feelings as Akame."_ Tatsumi thought, as a smile spread across his face. "Alright Mine, if that's what you really want."

"It is!" Mine said with a large smile of her own, pressing her lips against Tatsumi's. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was full of lust. Mine waisted no time in helping Tatsumi remove his clothing. Taking off Tatsumi's shirt, both assassins briefly broke their liplock to pull the shirt over Tatsumi's head. Once Tatsumi's shirt was casually tossed across the room, he returned to his makeout session with Mine. With Mine's help, Tatsumi managed to easily slide off his pants, both assassins never breaking their liplock. Tatsumi and Mine were both now stripped down to just their underwear. After kissing Tatsumi for a few more moments, Mine broke their kiss and sat up straight. Mine reached back to unhook her bra, but she paused for a moment. Taking a breath to calm herself, Mine unhooked her bra and slid the garment off. However, Mine's burst of confidence was short lived and she soon became very self-conscious, covering her budding breasts with her arms. e

"Mine..." Tatsumi said in a comforting tone, as he reached up and slowly lowered Mine's arms. "You don't have to hide yourself, I think you're beautiful. Don't worry about comparing yourself to Akame and Leone, because right now it's just you and me."

"Thanks Tatsumi, I really needed to hear that." Mine said, letting her hands roam Tatsumi's muscular chest. The pink-haired sniper bit her bottom lip to suppress a soft moan, as she ran her fingers over Tatsumi's abs. As Mine continued to explore Tatsumi's body, she began to notice something hard pressing against butt. Looking down, Mine jumped slightly when she saw that it was Tatsumi's erection that was poking her. The pinkette felt another rush of confidence, knowing that she could arouse Tatsumi despite her small figure. With a teasing smirk, Mine slowly grinded her ass against Tatsumi's hard on. "Looks like you're already raring to go."

"Well I do have a mostly naked, sexy woman on top of me." Tatsumi fired back with a smirk of his own, as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down Mine's thighs. "I think most men would get pretty fired up in this situation."

"That's good to hear." Mine said, hooking her fingers into her last shred of clothing. "Because I'm ready go if you are."

"I'd hate to keep a woman with your level of patience waiting." Tatsumi teased, which earned him a slap in the arm and a quick scowl from Mine. The young assassin couldn't help but chuckle when he saw how cute Mine looked. "I'm just messing with you Mine, of course I'm ready."

"Alright..." Mine said, slowly pulling down her panties, revealing her slightly glistening womanhood. Dropping her panties on the floor next to the bed, Mine took a deep breath. "Next is..." Staring down at Tatsumi's trapped erection, Mine grabbed ahold of his boxers. Then with one strong pull, Mine yanked off Tatsumi's boxers. The pink-haired sniper's eyes widened when she saw Tatsumi's erect manhood in the flesh. Slowly reaching out, Mine grabbed ahold of the Tatsumi's member and slowly began to stroke it. Mine was surprised at how hard and warm the pillar of flesh felt in her hand. _"Am I doing it right? I've never done anything like this before."_ Mine briefly glanced up and saw that Tatsumi's head was thrown back, as he let out a soft moan. _"I guess I am doing something right."_ Giving a few more strokes, Mine suddenly laid back on the bed and allowed Tatsumi to position himself between her legs. Mine moaned softly as Tatsumi rubbed his manhood against her entrance _"Okay, it's time to do this."_

"Are you really sure about this Mine? I don't mind waiting until you're ready." Tatsumi said, as he locked eyes with Mine. "I want this to be something you absolutely want."

"I'm positive Tatsumi." Mine said, leaning forward to give Tatsumi a brief kiss. "I love you, and I want us to be together as one."

"I love you too Mine, so I won't keep you waiting any longer." Tatsumi said, as he lined himself up with Mine's womanhood. "I'm gonna push it in now Mine." Seeing the pinkette nod her head, Tatsumi slowly began to push his manhood inside her. Mine hissed in discomfort, as she felt Tatsumi fill her up. After a few moments, Tatsumi was fully sheathed inside Mine. Tatsumi could see that Mine wasn't comfortable yet, so gave her a few deep kisses to take her mind off the displeasure she was feeling. "Just let me know when you're ready Mine and I'll start moving."

"Okay...just give me a little bit." Mine said, wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck. As the pink-haired sniper laid underneath Tatsumi, she was surprised by the lack of pain that she was feeling. Sure, it hurt a little bit when Tatsumi first entered her, but after that all she felt was a mild discomfort; which was fading away surprisingly fast. Noticing that her discomfort was almost completely gone, Mine experimentally rolled her hips. The pink-haired sniper let out a soft moan when a wave of pleasure washed over her. "I think you can start moving now Tatsumi."

"Alright, here I go." Tatsumi said, as he slowly pulled out of Mine's womanhood, causing both assassins to moan in unison. As Tatsumi thrust back into Mine he let out a slight groan. "Damn Mine you're so tight." Locking lips with the pink-haired sniper, Tatsumi began to piston into her, gradually picking up his pace. While Tatsumi continued to thrust into Mine, his hands began to explore her body. Tatsumi's hands eventually made their way up to Mine's budding breasts, gently massaging the small mounds of flesh.

"Shit!" Mine moaned, breaking her kiss with Tatsumi and throwing her head back. "I've never felt anything like this before. It feels so good Tatsumi." Growing more accustomed to this new sensation, Mine started to become more confident. So without warning she suddenly rolled over, so that she was now on top of Tatsumi. With a playful smirk, Mine began to slowly bounce on Tatsumi's manhood. "But I want to feel even better."

"Do whatever you want Mine...go at your own pace." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he rested his hands on Mine's hips. "Because tonight you're the only girl I care about, and I want you to feel good."

"Oh Tatsumi!" Mine exclaimed, lunging forward and capturing Tatsumi's lips in a fiery kiss. When Mine broke the kiss she had a bright smile on her face. "You always seem to know just what to say to make my heart skip a beat." The pink-haired sniper let out a small yelp when she felt Tatsumi start to thrust into her, in sync with her bounces. Both assassins kept this rhythm for almost ten minutes, but eventually Mine could feel something building up inside her. "Tatsumi...I think I'm getting close!"

"Me too Mine." Tatsumi grunted, as he started to increase the speed of thrusts, tightly grabbing ahold of Mine's ass. "I'm about at my limit!"

"Please inside me Tatsumi!" Mine moaned, burying her head into the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "I want you to give me everything you've got!"

"Me too Mine." Tatsumi grunted, as he started to increase the speed of thrusts, tightly grabbing ahold of Mine's ass. "I'm about at my limit!"

"Please inside me Tatsumi!" Mine moaned, burying her head into the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "I want you to give me everything you've got!"

"I love you Mine!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he fully pushed buried his manhood inside Mine, moaning as he reached his orgasm.

"I love you too!" Mine yelled, feeling Tatsumi's seed fill her insides, which sent her over the edge into her own orgasm.

"Holy shit..." Tatsumi panted, as both assassins basked in the afterglow of their shared orgasms. "That was awesome."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Mine said, resting her head on Tatsumi's shoulder. After a few more moments, Mine sat upright with a lustful smirk on her face. "But I'm ready to go again if you are."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he leaned forward and captured Mine's lips once again.

* * *

(The Next Morning: Imperial Capital)

"Commander, is there something wrong?" Run asked, spotting Esdeath scan through a nearby crowd of people.

"I just can't help it..." Esdeath replied, as she released a light sigh. "Whenever I see a crowd, I always look for Tatsumi."

"Commander, if I may." Run said, noticing the saddened look on Esdeath's face. "I've uncovered several men in the army who resemble Tatsumi. If you desire, I can call them."

"There's no need to do that." Esdeath said, as she slowly shook her head. "There's only one Tatsumi in the world. I won't tolerate any other."

"My apologies." Run said, bowing slightly. _"Oh my...when this super-sadistic woman teamed up with the minister...I thought that whatever skills she might possess must certainly be lowlife. But she's more intriguing a general than I thought...and I've been given a most comfortable place to work. It seems I'll have to put, my original goal on hold for a while."_

 _"What's this strange sensation in my chest?"_ Esdeath thought, as she clutched a hand over her pounding heart. _"Will I be reunited with Tatsumi soon...or is a great battle approaching?"_

* * *

(Same Time: Mines Near the Capital)

"UWAAAAAH!" A group of miners screamed, running away from a mob of large, hideous monster behind them.

"I've never seen a danger beasts like that!" A miner yelled in a panic, as he sprinted past the other miners. "Run for your lives!" But their efforts were in vain, because the humanoid danger beasts easily caught up with them. The miners screamed in horror, as the danger beasts grabbed ahold of them. Before the miners even had a chance to struggle, the human-like danger beasts bit their heads clean off.

 _"I've acquired some very intriguing toys..."_ A mysterious figure in a white hood thought, watching the danger beasts devour the miners. _"It's been such a long time since I've been to my play scape, the capital. I'll make sure to enjoy myself."_

* * *

 **And done! Again this chapter took much longer to get out then I wanted, but school has been eating up a ton of my time lately. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the Tatsumi x Mine lemon. Next chapter will pick up immediately where this one left of. I plan to write one more chapter for this before I start work on any of my other stories. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK), PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics, and check my profile and other fics if you haven't already. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Fated Reunion

**Hey guys, I'm back for the final successive update for this fic. After this chapter the next one won't be out until I've update my other two fics, so you'll just to be patient. Well I'm glad to see that most of you enjoyed the last chapter, and are happy to see Mine paired up with Tatsumi. This chapter will pick up right where the last one left off, and will have Tatsumi reuniting with Esdeath. We're also creeping up on 800 reviews, so let's see if we can pass that with this chapter. Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(The Next Morning: Night Raid's Temporary Base)

"God damn it..." Leone grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way towards Tatsumi's room. "Why the hell do I have to wake Tatsumi up at this ungodly hour? A girl needs her beauty sleep." Suppressing a yawn, Leone stopped in front of Tatsumi's room. "I get that it's his turn to go out on patrol, but why couldn't Akame wake him up? She's always up this early to train." Reaching out, Leone gently knocked on Tatsumi's door. "Oi Tatsumi, time to get your ass out of bed. You've got to be out on patrol in twenty minutes." After several moments of receiving no reply, Leone groaned in irritation. "Damn it, now I'm gonna have to drag him out of bed." Leone released a light sigh, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright Tatsumi, I gave you a chance to get up on your own. So don't complain when I dump your lazy ass on the floor." Opening the door to Tatsumi's room, Leone was immediately shocked by what she saw. Scattered across the room were various articles of clothing, not all of them Tatsumi's. Turning her gaze to the bed, Leone finally spotted Tatsumi, but she was more surprised by the other person sleeping in his arms. A mischievous smirk spread across Leone's face when she saw, a very naked, Mine sound asleep as she cuddled up next to Tatsumi. The pink-haired sniper had a content look on her face, as she rested her head against Tatsumi's chest. "Hoh...now this is very interesting. What an intriguing sight I've stumbled upon. Looks like Mine finally stopped suppressing her feelings for our lovable idiot." Leone made her way over to the window and threw open the curtains, letting in a bright stream of early morning light.

"Ugh...what the hell?" Tatsumi groaned in an irritated tone, as he raised an arm to cover his eyes. "Who the hell opened the window?" Turning his head towards the window, Tatsumi's eyes shot open when he saw Leone's smirking face only a few inches away. "GAH! L-Leone!? W-What are you doing here?!"

"The question I should be asking you is, what's 'she' doing here?" Leone asked, pointing at Mine as she sat on the edge of the bed. "And she's completely naked as well. Tatsumi, what did you do to this poor, innocent girl?"

"Oi, what the hell is all the racket for?!" Mine exclaimed, as she sat up in the bed, not happy that her sleep had been disturbed. "I'm trying to sleep damn-" Mine stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Leone. The pink-haired sniper simply stared at Leone for several moments, before a fierce blush spread across her face. "KYA!" Pulling up the sheets to cover herself, Mine quickly hid behind Tatsumi. "Why the hell are you here, Leone?!"

"Mmmm, why are 'you' here Mine?" Leone asked, teasingly poking Mine in the nose. "From the looks of it, you had a little late night rendezvous with Tatsumi, then the two of you bumped uglies."

"Please don't phrase it like that." Tatsumi groaned, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nooooo..." Mine moaned out, hiding her face in her hands. "I didn't want anyone to find out like this. I wanted to let you and Akame know later today."

"Well it's a little late for that." Leone said with a smirk, as she leaned closer to the flustered sniper. "So Mine...how was it? Did you enjoy your 'alone time' with Tatsumi?"

"Oh my God, I want to die." Mine whined, as she pulled the sheets up over her head.

"Leone, why are you really here?" Tatsumi asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I know you like to sleep in, so I doubt you got up this early just to mess with us."

"Ah, I guess I've teased you guys enough." Leone said, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just came here to let you know that it's your turn to go out on patrol."

"Damn it...that's right. I guess I need to get going then." Tatsumi grumbled, sliding out of the bed and starting to get dressed. "Man, it completely slipped my mind."

"Hmmm, I wonder why?" Leone hummed, as she glanced over at Mine, who was still hiding underneath the covers.

"Okay that's enough Leone, give Mine a break." Tatsumi said, grabbing **Incursio** and walking over to the busty blonde. Leaning forward, Tatsumi planted a quick kiss on Leone's lips. "She already gets teased enough by Chelsea, so please don't make things even harder on her."

"You know I can't say no to you." Leone said with a small smile, as a light blush spread across her face. "Alright, I'll go easy on her for now."

"Thanks Leone." Tatsumi said, giving Leone a kiss on the cheek, before he quickly climbed back onto the bed. The young assassin stopped next to where Mine was hiding and gently pulled the sheets away. The pink-haired sniper was still quite flustered and avoided Tatsumi's gaze, her cheeks tinted the same color as her hair. "I've got to head out Mine, but I'll be back later. If you want we can spend some time alone together when I get back."

"Really?" Mine muttered, as she slightly turned her head back towards Tatsumi.

"Of course." Tatsumi said, patting the top of Mine's head. "Let's make it a date."

"Okay...I'll hold you to that." Mine said, unable to stop the large smile that spread across her face. "So stay safe out there."

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Tatsumi asked, suddenly sliding in front of Mine, which surprised the pink-haired sniper.

"Geez, you're lucky I love you." Mine said, before she leaned forward and gave Tatsumi a deep kiss. When the pinkette broke their liplock, she gently grasped Tatsumi's hands. "Good luck."

"God, this is so sweet it's making me sick." Leone said, as she stood up from the bed.

"She's just jealous." Tatsumi said with a light chuckle, giving Mine one last kiss on the forehead. Hopping off the bed, Tatsumi made his way out of the room. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"That guy." Mine said with a small smile, as she got out of the bed as well and started to get dressed.

"Hey Mine..." Leone said quietly, sliding closer to the pink-haired sniper. "You never told me how you're night-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Mine said, as she turned to glare at the busty blonde assassin.

* * *

(Several Hours Later: Village 10km Away From the Capital)

"*Sigh* This has been a very uneventful patrol." Tatsumi said, taking a brief break by leaning against a large tree. "I haven't even seen any danger beasts, which is really weird." As he rested against the tree, Tatsumi inspected the pump-action shotgun he had brought with him. "This whole area used to be packed with them. That's why all the villagers around here carry weapons like this to defend themselves."

 **"It is quite strange...aside from danger beasts...we haven't seen many normal animals either."**

"You know now that you mention it, you're right." Tatsumi muttered, as he rubbed his chin. "Something doesn't feel right." Reaching into his pocket, Tatsumi pulled out a handful of incendiary shotgun shells. "I'm glad I grabbed some of these before I left base, cause I have a feeling that I'm gonna need them." Tatsumi quickly loaded the special shells into the shotgun and pumped the forestock. "Okay let's get back out there." However, Tatsumi hadn't taken five steps before he heard dozens of screams coming from the nearby village. "What the hell is going on over there?"

 **"You don't have to investigate partner. You're only job is to keep an eye out for the Jaegers and imperial guards."**

"I know that, but I have to at least check it out." Tatsumi said, racing towards where the screams had come from. Quickly reaching the edge of the village, Tatsumi was shocked to see that most of the homes were on fire.

 **"Partner, why don't you use the Akuma Raifuru?"**

"Because it's not really suited for close range fighting like this, it's much better suited for mid to long range fighting." Tatsumi said, as he slowly began to make his way further into the small village, but he was unprepared for what he was about to find. Turning a corner onto the village's main road, Tatsumi stopped dead in his tracks. Littering the street were dozens of mutilated corpses, most of them missing their heads and various other limbs. Large pools of blood seemed to flood both sides of the road. Forcing back the urge to vomit, Tatsumi carefully stepped over the dead bodies. "What the fuck happened here?" Wading through the sea of bodies, Tatsumi eventually crouched down next to the corpse of a small child. The young assassin fought back tears, as he stared at the horrific scene in front of him. There was a body on both sides of the child, most likely the parents who had died desperately trying to protect their kid. Turning his head away from the grisly display, Tatsumi spotted a blood-stained stuffed animal nearby. Unable to stand anymore, Tatsumi turned his back to the appalling scene. "Son of a bitch...I can't look at this any longer. Whatever did this was killing people indiscriminately and without mercy."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hearing a woman's bloodcurdling scream, quickly followed by two gunshots, Tatsumi instantly shot to his feet. "STOP! PLEASE NO! NOT MY STOMACH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

 _"Fuck! I have to move!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he grabbed the shotgun off his back and sprinted towards where the screams had come from. Without even thinking **Incursio** materialized on Tatsumi's body. Spotting one of the few homes left intact, Tatsumi lowered his shoulder and crashed through the front door. In a split second Tatsumi scanned the building and analyzed the situation in the house. On the floor in front of him was yet another mutilated corpse. Then on the other side of the room was a pregnant woman, who was backing away from two large, hideously disfigured humanoid monsters. With no time to think, Tatsumi immediately sprang into action. The young assassin raised his shotgun and fired two rapid shots at the closest monster. The incendiary ammo exploded out of the shotgun in a spray of sparks and fire. Tatsumi's shots were on point, hitting the monster in the head and upper chest. The hideous monster howled in pain, as its body instantly caught on fire. Before the other monster even had a chance to react, Tatsumi tackled it to the ground. Shoving the shotgun's barrel into the monster's grotesque mouth, Tatsumi fired a point black incendiary shell. The monster's head was blown to pieces in shower of blood and fire, painting Tatsumi's armor crimson red. Taking a few moments to compose himself, Tatsumi slowly got back onto his feet. _"Jesus, what the fuck were those things? They looked like deformed people or something."_

"W-Who are you?" In the rush of fighting the monsters, Tatsumi had momentarily forgotten about the pregnant woman. "A-Are you going to kill me?"

"If I was I wouldn't have stopped those creatures." Tatsumi said, slinging the shotgun over his back and turning to face the frightened woman. "Do you know if there are any more of those things?"

"I-I don't know..." The woman replied in a shaky voice, as fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. "Those two...things...just burst through the back door out of nowhere...my husband tried to fight them off..." Choking back a sob, the woman hid her face in her hands. "But they killed him...they tore him to shreds...if you hadn't showed up they would have killed me and my baby."

"Ma'am..." Tatsumi said in a soft voice, crouching down next to the crying woman and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know that you've just experienced something horrible, and you're under a lot of stress, but we have to get out of here. We have no idea if more of those things are lurking nearby."

"I-I know...you're right..." The woman said, as she wiped away her tears. Using Tatsumi as leverage, the pregnant woman got back onto her feet. "It's not safe here anymore."

"I'll give you a few minutes to gather up any belongings you want to bring and to say goodbye to your husband." Tatsumi said, before walking back out the front door. Releasing a heavy sigh, Tatsumi sat on the home's front steps. "I'm glad I managed to save a least one person."

 **"Two people partner. You saved that woman's child as well."**

"Heh, I guess you're right." Tatsumi said, as a weak smile spread across his face. "I hope that by the time that kid is grown up we'll have finished this war. I don't want anymore children to be robbed of their childhood by all this senseless violence."

 **"I'm sure this war will be over soon partner."**

"I sure hope so..." Tatsumi muttered, staring down at his lap. "All I want to do is keep my friends and loved ones safe."

 **"Don't worry** **partner, no matter what happens I'll stick by your side."**

"Thank you for waiting for me." The pregnant woman said, as she slowly walked out of the house with a small pack on her back. "Where are we going now?"

"Do you have any relatives nearby that you can stay with?" Tatsumi asked, standing back onto his feet.

"Unfortunately no..." The woman replied, as she shook her head. "I do have a sister, but she moved to the southern countries years ago."

"Damn it..." Tatsumi muttered, stroking his chin as he thought. "Alright, it's really risky for me to go there, but I can escort you pretty close to the capital's front gates. You'll be safe from these monsters there."

"Absolutely not." The woman said firmly, as she looked at Tatsumi with hard eyes. "Me and my husband moved out here to get away from the greed and corruption of the capital. I will not return to a place we worked so hard to escape."

"You're not leaving me a whole lot of options here..." Tatsumi said, releasing a light sigh. "I guess there is one thing we can do. There's a revolutionary army outpost not too far from here. It's hidden within a small village. I can speak with the rebels there, I'm sure they'll take you in and protect you. Once you've rested and recovered, I want you to get in contact with your sister and then you need to go stay with her for a while. It's going to get really dangerous around here soon."

"How do you know about hidden revolutionary army bases?" The woman asked, as she gave Tatsumi a suspicious look.

"Let's just say I have a lot of connections." Tatsumi replied, causing the woman to chuckle lightly.

"You're a very strange man." The woman said, as she walked up next to Tatsumi. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"My name's Tatsumi." The young assassin said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Tatsumi..." The pregnant woman said with a small smile, as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "That's a good name. Oh, and I'm Jessamine by the way."

"Well Jessamine..." Tatsumi said, grabbing the shotgun off his back and pumping it. "Let's get you to safety."

* * *

(Two Hours Later: Within the Imperial Palace's Throne Room)

"Thanks to the Jaegers almost all the rebels within vicinity to the capital have been wiped out." The emperor said with a bright smile, as he sat atop his throne. "You must have Night Raid quaking in their boots General Esdeath, because they haven't made any moves in the past month. These are truly spectacular results."

"Thank you sir." Esdeath said, bowing her head to the emperor. "And once we find Night Raid's hiding place...we will swiftly destroy them."

"I'm quite glad, but...I'm sorry that I haven't been able to find a man fitting your criteria." The emperor apologized, as he rubbed the back of his head. "If you still refuse the minister, then perhaps his son? I believe he has a very promising future."

"Your highness." Esdeath said, raising her head to lock eyes with the emperor. "As I've previously reported, I've already found the man that my heart desires. I'll be quite fine once I find him again."

"But hasn't he disappeared?" The emperor asked, as he tapped his chin. "Yo've lost your love."

"I keep the hope alive that I will recapture him." Esdeath said, bowing her head once again. "I can't shake the feeling that I'll be meeting him again quite soon."

"How moving!" The emperor exclaimed, as he jumped off his throne.

"It's not that moving." The minister muttered underneath his breath, rolling his eyes.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Palace's Dining Hall)

"It's seems that you've been a large influence on his highness. He's become very interested in love lately." The minister said, as he glanced at Esdeath, who sat on the other end of the table. "But once he's older, it'll be a full course meal of debauchery, from drinking to women to gourmet...heh heh. I'm getting giddy just thinking about it."

"And he'll still be your little puppet." Esdeath said with a hint of venom in her words, slightly glaring at the minister as he gorged himself. Tatsumi's words still echoed in the back of Esdeath's mind, and she couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted by the minister's actions. But Esdeath knew that she had to keep these thoughts to herself, so allowed a small, fake smile to spread across her face. "Then you can continue to bend the government to your will."

"I'll give his highness..." The minister said with a twisted smile, as he put a few cubes of sugar in his tea. "Sweet, sweet memories."

 _"This man is such a pig..."_ Esdeath thought, resting her head on her palm. _"I can see the lust and corruption in his eyes, as he continues to plot and scheme. Desiring to fully put this country under his boot. What a pathetic bug."_

"Now then...I have another favor to ask of you, general." The minister said, as he took of his tea.

"Alright, let's hear it." Esdeath said, leaning forward in her seat.

"It's about a new species of danger beasts that have been spotted on the outskirts of the capital." The minister said, as he set his tea cup down. "I want you capture and subdue them."

"Oh that!" Esdeath said, perking up a little bit. "I've actually been looking into that myself. At first, they were only appearing in the deep forest and in the mines...But just this morning they slaughtered the inhabitants of a small village nearby." However, Esdeath's eyes narrowed as she remembered the report of the incident she had read. "But it's strange...among the dead in the village were two of those danger beasts. Both of them were covered in severe burns, and one even had its head completely destroyed. So there may have been a survivor who managed to fight off the beasts and escape."

"Hmm, how intriguing. We'll have to try and find this person. Maybe we'll be able to 'coax' some information out of them." The minister said with an evil smirk, as he stroked his beard. "But back on topic. Apparently these new danger beasts are very humanoid. Don't you think they'd make very entertaining toys?"

 _"I'd much rather just hunt them all down to extinction. I don't have time for your silly games."_ Esdeath thought, discreetly releasing a bored sigh. _"Besides, when I'm hunting I don't enjoy toying with my prey. I enjoy the thrill of the fight much more, and would rather go in for the kill."_

"I've already ordered General Budo to eradicate them all." The minister explained, as he leaned forward in his chair. "But, I want you to look more into it."

"If that is your wish." Esdeath said, adjusting her cap and rising from her seat. "Ever since I heard about these danger beasts I've had a burning desire to hunt them. I'll try to capture two or three alive for you. You can thank me by sending extra supplies to my soldiers in the north."

"You're as dedicated to your men as ever." The minister said, as he took another sip of his tea.

"The better you treat your soldiers, the more they'll respect you. Then they'll fight even harder for you, and be more willing to throw themselves into the fight." Esdeath said, a smile spreading across her face. _"Although, that's not something you'd know about."_ Deciding that it was best to leave before she said anything rash, Esdeath turned her back to the minister and began to make her way out of the room. "That's one of the reasons why my men are know as the strongest fighters there are."

* * *

(Several Hours Later: Outside the Gates to the Capital)

"Hurry the hell up man..." A merchant hissed to his partner, as he trembled in his seat. "We need to reach the city while there's still some light out!"

"I know God damn it." The carriage driver grumbled, urging the horses to go faster. "The sooner we're out of this hellhole, the-" The driver was cut off when a group of freakish monsters walked out of the forest in front of them and blocked off the road. "FUCK! T-T-T-THERE HERE!" Both merchants screamed in horror, as the group of danger beasts rushed towards their carriage. However, before the danger beasts could reach the cart a large man in a gas mask slammed into the leading monster.

"Man, I got here right on time!" Bols exclaimed, just as another danger beast began to charge towards him. Easily dodging the monster's attack, Bols grabbed the beast around the waist and smashed it head first into the ground. Bols released the dead danger beast and grabbed **Rubicante**. "Time to take these freaks down for good!" Brandishing the imposing flamethrower, Bols unleashed a wall of fire that instantly incinerated most of the danger beasts. The surviving monsters quickly turned tail and fled into the surrounding forest. Releasing a light sigh, Bols turned to the two merchants. "You guys can rest easy now." However, both merchants squeaked in fear when they got a good look at Bols' menacing gas mask. "Uh...I defeated the danger beasts for you..." Confused as to why the merchants were still scared, Bols began to slowly approach them. "What are you guys still afraid of?"

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless." The carriage driver nearly jumped out of his boots when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. But he was relieved when he saw that it was an auburn-haired girl. "Everything is alright now. The flames of justice of have annihilated the wicked."

"O-Oh! I see now..." The carriage driver said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're all soldiers from the capital! Then we're totally saved!"

Back in the forest, the escaping danger beasts hadn't made it very far before ice began to encase their feet, eventually covering their entire body. Emerging from a nearby cluster of trees, Esdeath and Kurome approached the trapped monsters.

"Just as I calculated..." Esdeath said, approaching the closest frozen danger beast and tapping the icy shell. "Looks like we managed to capture all of the ones that ran away." Walking around the frozen monster, Esdeath began to inspect the strange beast. "I see...I've truly never came across this type of danger beast before." Releasing a light sigh, Esdeath placed her hands on her hips. "Alright Kurome, let's gather everyone up and get these things back to the capital." However, Esdeath sighed once again when she spotted Kurome staring at on of the frozen danger beasts, a thin line of drool spilling from the corner of her mouth. "And don't even think about eating them."

* * *

(One Hour Later: Back at the Imperial Palace)

"Wave. Kurome." Bols announced, as he walked into the Jaeger's meeting room, carrying a small tray. "I've made us some tea."

"Thanks for always going to the trouble." Wave said, looking away from the game of chess he was playing with Kurome.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurome said with smile, as she ate one of her candies.

"Oh it's nothing." Bols hummed, waving dismissively. "I actually enjoy doing things like this." But, Bols stopped when he saw that Wave appeared to be quite frustrated. "Is something wrong wave?"

"I...I just don't like it..." Wave muttered, as he tightly balled his fists. "You're such a good guy, Bols...but everyone just acts like those merchants from before...they just judge you by your looks."

"If I remember right, you weren't too much different." Kurome pointed out, causing Wave's face to flush red in embarassment.

"That was then damn it!" Wave exclaimed, as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Wave." Bols said, setting a cup of tea down in front of the flustered, dark-haired man. "I believe I already told you this. I'm not a nice guy...I've incinerated whole villages that were plagued by disease...burned men at the stake who pleaded their innocence..." Bols stared down at his hands, envisioning the countless people he had killed. "That's why I think so many people hate me..."

"But you were only following your orders as a soldier!" Wave exclaimed, as he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Even if somebody had to do...I did what I did..." Bols said, releasing a heavy sigh. "And that frightened reaction I get from those I save...is what I deserve."

"Bols..." Wave said, as stared at the floor. "Don't talk like that." Exhaling, Wave sat back down into his seat. "Look man, if you ever-" However, Wave was cut off when the door to the room suddenly opened. Turning his head, Wave was surprised to see a beautiful woman holding a young girl in her arms. "Who are-"

"Hi honey!" The woman said with a large smile on her face.

"Daddy!" The little girl cheered, as she reached out to Bols.

"Whoa! What are you two doing here?!" Bols exclaimed in shock, walking up to both newcomers.

 _"H-Hold on a second!"_ Wave thought, as he darted his gaze between Bols and the two girls. _"That's Bols' wife and kid!? What the hell?!"_

"Oh you silly." Bols' wife giggled, holding out a small, neatly wrapped box. "You were in such a rush this morning that you forgot the boxed lunch we made you."

"Oh shoot, I really messed up now." Wave said in an embarrassed tone, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Daddy, you're so forgetful!" The young girl laughed, handing her father his lunch.

 _"Is this really happening?"_ Wave thought, as he sweatdropped. _"This scene is like it's straight out of a old sitcom."_

"You have such a tough job honey." Bol's wife said, gently rubbing her husband's cheek. "You need to keep up your strength."

"You're absolutely right!" Bols cheered, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "I promise I'll be more careful in the future."

"Daddy, give me an uppy!" The young blonde girl cheered, tugging on Bols' pant leg.

"Of course, that's my good girl." Bols said, as he picked the small girl up. Hoisting his daughter onto his shoulders, Bols turned to Kurome, and the still shocked, Wave. "My wife and daughter know all about what I do, but they still support me! So now matter how tough I may have it...as long as I have my family I'll be fine."

 _"OH GOD!"_ Wave thought, shielding his eyes from a blinding light that seemed to be emanating off Bols and his family. _"It's so bright! There love is too pure!"_

* * *

(Same Time: Forest Just Outside Night Raid's Temporary Base)

"Damn I'm tired." Tatsumi groaned, as he trudged on back towards Night Raid's temporary lodging. "After fighting those fucking monsters and escorting Jessamine to that revolutionary army camp, I've gone way past my deadline. I was supposed to be back hours ago." Releasing a heavy sigh, Tatsumi ran his fingers through his hair. "Boss is gonna be so pissed at me...and I probably worried Akame and the others."

 **"You did a good thing partner. That woman and her child will survive thanks to you** **intervening. I'm sure they'll all understand."**

"I know I took another risk leading her to that camp, but I just couldn't leave Jessamine alone...not after what happened to her husband." Tatsumi muttered, tightly balling his fists as he remembered the grisly displays he had seen in the small village. "There's no way I could abandon her in such a horrific place."

 **"I'm glad to see you're still as compassionate as ever partner."**

"Did you say something **Incursio**?" Tatsumi asked, not fully hearing the demonic dragon.

 **"Oh it's nothing. I just said that we're nearing the cottage."**

"I don't care damn it! He was supposed to be back four hours ago!"

"That sounds like Akame." Tatsumi said, as he walked up the cottage steps. "Shit I better get in there before I worry her anymore."

"Don't try to stop me! I'm going to look for him!" Tatsumi stopped dead in his tracks when the front door suddenly swung open and he came face-to-face with Akame, the red-eyed assassin almost crashing right into him. Both assassins simply stared at each other for a few moments, Akame's eyes open in shock. "T-Tatsumi?"

"Sorry I'm back so late." Tatsumi chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his head in embossment. "A lot of things happened and I got side tracked for a while." However, Tatsumi was instantly slammed by a wave a guilt when he saw tears forming in Akame's eyes. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Akame, I didn't-"

"You asshole!" Akame exclaimed, as she lunged at Tatsumi, embracing him a bone crushing hug. Tatsumi could feel hot tears, as Akame buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I was so worried about you! I thought you were hurt...or that you had been captured again!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you Akame, but there was something that I had to do while I was out on patrol." Tatsumi said, pulling Akame closer and doing his best to comfort her. As Tatsumi embraced Akame, he looked up to see Leone and Mine glaring at him. Grinning nervously, Tatsumi mouthed that he'd get to them later. "Now if you let go of me I can explain why I was gone for so long."

"Okay..." Akame muttered, as she wiped away her tears. "I already feel better knowing that you're safe."

"Well get to explaining Tatsumi, because I would like to hear why you went over your deadline by almost four hours." Najenda said in an irritated tone, drumming her fingers on her mechanical arm. "It better be a good reason, because I'm quite upset right now."

"It is a good reason boss." Tatsumi said, as he stepped forward and clasped his hands behind his back. "While I was out on patrol I passed by a small village near the outskirts of the capital. When I stopped to take a break I heard screams coming from within the village. I quickly went to investigate and found most of the buildings on fire. The streets were also littered with blood and the mutilated bodies of the villagers. Before I had a chance to leave the village I heard another scream. I rushed towards where the scream came from and found a pregnant woman about to be attacked by two humanoid looking danger beasts that I had never seen before. After defeating the danger beasts I escorted the woman to a nearby revolutionary army base to ensure her safety."

"Well I guess that is a pretty good reason." Najenda said, rubbing the back of her head and releasing a light sigh. "You did good saving that woman Tatsumi."

"I don't know about that." Chelsea said, as she appeared from around a corner. "I think you took a big risk Tatsumi. What if that woman reports that revolutionary army camp to the capital?"

"There's no way she would do that!" Tatsumi exclaimed, taking a step towards Chelsea. "I know she won't do anything!"

"And how do you know that?" Chelsea asked, as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Because she told me that she and her husband left the capital to get away from all the corruption and greed." Tatsumi replied, causing Chelsea to scoff.

"And you believed her that easily?" Chelsea said, as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I misjudged you Tatsumi. You still have a long way to go as an assassin."

"HEY!" Tatsumi yelled, finally losing his cool. "I can fucking guarantee that Jessamine won't betray the revolutionary army! You weren't there Chelsea! You didn't see the awful things I saw! That poor woman was pregnant and had to watch her fucking husband be eaten alive by two monsters! If I hadn't done something she would have died as well! She's lost pretty much everything! She's just grateful that her and her child are still alive! I don't know about you Chelsea, but I can't just idly stand by and let innocent people die!" By now Tatsumi's face was flushed red and his breathing was ragged. Locking eyes with the auburn-haired girl, Tatsumi saw that Chelsea was staring at him in shock. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Tatsumi began to speak again in a much calmer voice. "Look Chelsea, I understand where you're coming from. You're worried about losing anyone else close to you, and you're just looking out for your comrades. But you can't let that fear make you distrust everyone. Not everyone in the world is evil, there are still lots of good people out there." A small smile spread across Tatsumi's face when he remembered Wave and Bols. "Hell, even some of the people working for the capital are good at heart. They just got caught up fighting for the wrong side." Tatsumi walked over to Chelsea and placed his hands on her shoulders, a smile on his face. "I'm sorry about yelling at you Chelsea, it's just been a long day for me. I want us to all to get along and not fight anymore."

"Tatsumi...I...I...you know..." Chelsea stammered, as a slight blush began to spread across her face. "You know I didn't mean-"

"Listen Chelsea..." Tatsumi said, tightening his grip on the auburn-haired girl's shoulders. "You don't have have to be scared about any of us dying. I made the same promise with Akame and Sayo, and now I'll make it with you too. Chelsea, I promise you'll never have to bury me or any more comrades ever again. I'll do everything within my power to keep everyone safe, and you have to do the same." Chelsea's eyes widened once again, tears threatening to fall. "And in exchange try to trust people a little more." Chelsea stared at Tatsumi for a few more moments, before a smile spread across her face.

"Heh heh...HAHAHA!" Chelsea chuckled, be she burst out laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "You really are an interesting guy Tatsumi." Brushing Tatsumi's hands off her shoulders, Chelsea stuck out her pinkie. "Alright Tatsumi, if you promise that no more of our comrades will die, then I suppose I can try trusting other people more."

"It's a deal." Tatsumi said, locking pinkies with Chelsea, solidifying their promise.

"Okay, you know what's gonna happen if you break that promise, right?" Chelsea said with a sweet smile, as she snipping motion with her fingers. "I'll cut them off, even if I have to find you in hell to do it."

"M-Message received." Tatsumi said with a pale face, covering his groin with his hands.

"Tatsumi, you said the danger beasts you fought were humanoid, correct?" Najenda asked, which caused Tatsumi to nod his head. "Well those might have been the vary danger beasts I've been receiving reports about. Apparently extremely aggressive humanoid danger beasts have been popping up all around the capital and attacking people. We've actually been tasked with stopping them."

"Great! When do we get to work!?" Tatsumi asked enthusiastically, punching his fist into his palm.

"Well I also just got word that our new base has been finished. I'll brief you all once we get there." Najenda said, as she lit a cigarette. "Alright everyone get packed! We leave in ten minutes!"

"Guess I should get ready." Tatsumi muttered, rubbing the back of his head. However, the young assassin was stopped when Sayo walked in front of him. "What's up Sayo?" Having a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, Tatsumi wasn't surprised when Sayo suddenly punched him in the arm quite hard. Chuckling lightly, Tatsumi rubbed his sore arm. "Yeah, I guess I deserved that one."

"Stop worrying me like that you dick." Sayo said with a slight blush on her face, before she turned around and stormed off.

"I guess I'll apologize to her too later." Tatsumi said, turning to go pack his things. But Tatsumi stopped when he saw Leone and Mine staring at him. "*Sigh* Alright, I guess it's your turn. Come here you two."

As everyone left to gather their belongings, Chelsea hung back and ducked out of sight. The auburn-haired girl had darted around a corner; a fierce blush on her face as she clutched a hand over her pounding heart. "Damn it...why does my heart race whenever he's around?"

* * *

(The Next Morning: 15km Northeast of the Capital)

"So...this is our new base?" Tatsumi asked with a sweatdrop, as he stared up at Night Raid's new base, which was almost an exact replica of their old headquarters. "It doesn't really look like a new hideout to me."

"Yeah, when you consider how hard it is too find and how easy it is to flee from, it's a lot like our old base." Akame agreed, discreetly hugging Tatsumi right arm.

"I don't care how it looks..." Mine said with a grin, as she rested her hands on her hips. "I'm just glad this place has a hot springs."

"We should have some drinks there when we finish work." Leone said with a mischievous smirk, leaning over Tatsumi so that her large breasts rested on his shoulder. "Maybe you'd care to join us Tatsumi? I wouldn't mind washing your back..." Leaning in further, Leone whispered hotly into Tatsumi's ear. "And your front too."

"Oh, sign me up for that." Chelsea teased, which caused a massive blush to spread across Tatsumi's face.

"Najenda!" Lubbock exclaimed, running up to the group. "I just finished putting up the barrier around the hideout!"

"Nice work Lubbock." Najenda complimented, just as Susanoo returned, with a shovel resting on his shoulder.

"I've finished digging the emergency escape passage." Susanoo said, stopping in front of Najenda.

"Oh! That was really fast. I knew you could do it Susanoo." Najenda said with a grin. "Now our new hideout is pretty much up and running."

"Damn it..." Lubbock growled, as he grit his teeth, storming over to Susanoo. "Don't think you've won!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Susanoo asked in a confused tone, quirking an eyebrow.

 _"Man, he's got some really insecurity problems..."_ Tatsumi thought with a sweatdrop, as he turned back to the new base. "So this is our new base, eh? It might might not be too different, but I guess that'll make it feel more like home."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later: Night Raid's Meeting Room)

"I know we've only just settled in..." Najenda said, taking a long drag of her cigarette. "But our target is a new variety of danger beast. It appears that Tatsumi has already fought two of the monster and can attest to their strength." Taking the cigarette out of her mouth, Najenda released a light sigh. "In most instances they've been moving around in large hordes. And they exhibit slight signs of intelligence. They're also physically very tough and have given even the most skilled fighters a run for their money. They've been lurking in the caves and mines south of the capital...eating people and livestock with a seemingly bottomless appetite. It seems that the Jaegers and imperial guards have been driving them back during daily raids. But these monsters must be quite plentiful, because they're still being spotted all over the place."

"Well, if the empire has their hands full with them, then it's likely not a trap." Mine deduced, as she stroked her chin.

"I know it seems like we'll be aligned with the empire..." Najenda said, putting out her cigarette and lighting a fresh one. "But will you still help out?"

"Of course!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he tightly balled his fists. "After seeing what happened in Jessamine's village, there's no way I can just stand back and do nothing"

"Tatsumi's right." Akame chimed in, resting her hand on **Murasame's** hilt. "This is not a band of beasts we can allow to wander around freely."

"And I've been dying to release some built up stress." Leone said with a wicked grin, as she cracked her knuckles.

 _"We really should just be leaving this all to the Jaegers._ _These guys are way too optimistic..._ _"_ Chelsea thought, leaning against a nearby wall, arms crossed over her chest. However, a small smile spread across Chelsea's face when she glanced at Tatsumi. _"But I guess a little optimism isn't such a bad thing. If I said anything he'd just go on about how we're all assassins, but we're also on the people's side...and that we need the sooner we stop these things the more lives we save. So I'll just keep to myself this time."_

"Tatsumi!" A sudden exclamation from Susanoo snapped Chelsea out of her thoughts. "I have something dire to tell you!"

"What's up Su?" Tatsumi asked, as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your fly is open." Susanoo replied, pointing to Tatsumi's open zipper. "It's distracting me, so please fix it!"

"GAH! What the hell!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in embarassment, as he quickly zipped up his fly. Afraid to raise his head, Tatsumi could tell that all his friends were desperately holding in their laughter. "Please be gentle."

"BWAHAHAHA!" Leone bellowed in laughter, holding onto her sides. "After you sounded so brave and cool! I'm sorry Tatsumi, but that was so lame!"

"Hey, hey!" Lubbock cheered, as he danced around Tatsumi. "How's it feel buddy!? How's it feel!?"

 _"I can't believe I fell in love with this idiot."_ Mine thought, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _"Damn it...I've never been so embarrassed in my life."_ Tatsumi thought, as his entire face burned bright red. Turning around, Tatsumi saw Akame and Sayo standing side-by-side. "Sayo. Akame. You two aren't gonna make fun of me, right?" Both girls stared blankly at Tatsumi for several moments, before they both started to giggle simultaneously. _"Oh my God, I want to die right now!"_ As Tatsumi lowered his head in shame, Lubbock continued to dance around and mock him. "S-Shut up damn it!"

"I-I'm sorry Tatsumi..." Akame managed to say, doing her best to stifle her giggles. "I'd noticed before Su, but I thought you were trying to make some kind of fashion statement."

"I'm not that outrageous!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he waved his hands dismissively.

"Don't worry Tatsumi." Akame said, crouching in front of the young assassin and staring directly at his zipper. "From now on I'll be much more diligent about keeping my eyes peeled for it."

"NO! STOP IT AKAME!" Tatsumi screamed, his embarassment shooting through the roof, as he instantly covered his groin. _"Screw the future! I want to my life to end!"_

"This is how my men are." Najenda said, as she walked up next to Chelsea. "Don't let them bother you too much, Chelsea."

"It's fine...but I'm worried...I saw the records. Sheele and Bulat were like that..." Chelsea muttered, watching Tatsumi with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm afraid that someday, that optimism will get Tatsumi killed."

* * *

(Same Time: Imperial Palace's Garden)

"Run...I wish to speak with you." Esdeath said, as she carefully inspected the array of the beautiful flowers that filled the palace's garden. "According to what the minister found out, those new danger beasts used to be human."

"As I thought..." Run muttered, stroking his chin. "I figured their physical characteristics were too close. Men transformed into monsters...Only the power of a teigu could do that. It's more than likely, that those beasts are the results of Stylish's experiments. They only started appearing shortly after he went missing."

"Do you have any other ways to support your theory?" Esdeath asked, as she turned her head to glance back at Run.

"Well when I searched the doctor's lab...I thought it was far too clean." Run explained, crossing his arms over his chest. "Even though he was supposed to be researching a wide variety of things. The inside of his lab was quite immaculate and undisturbed."

"So, you're suggesting he had a secret lab somewhere else?" Esdeath asked, which caused Run to nod his head.

"Yes. Perhaps the things he'd been keeping there managed to get out." Run replied, releasing a light sigh. "It's also possible...there's a completely unrelated third-party teigu involved. But that's too outlandish to even consider."

 _"Just a I imagined..."_ Esdeath thought, as she gently plucked and twirled it in her fingers. _"Run is quite handy off the battlefield as well."_

"That strongly suggest that the doctor didn't encounter the enemy to find Tatsumi." Run explained, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Rather after discovering the enemy's hideout...he engaged them with the hopes of gaining more materials for his experiments, only to be wiped out in the process."

"Damn it..." Esdeath muttered, as she crushed the flower in her hand. "Perhaps he was even crazier then I thought."

"But there must be some limit to these danger beasts." Run reasoned, raising his head. "Even as we speak, Seryu and the others are working to take them out."

"That's not what I'm really concerned about." Esdeath said, as she stood back onto her feet. "The real question is, did those beasts get out on there own? Or did someone release them with a key?" Run's eyes momentarily widened when Esdeath said this.

"I see." Run muttered, regaining his composure. "I will look into this matter further."

"I leave it in your hands then." Esdeath said, as she rested her hands on her hips. "This problem may extend even deeper then we think."

* * *

(That Night: Mountains to the North of the Capital)

"Man, I can't believe I got paired up with a damn dude." Lubbock grumbled, trailing slightly behind Tatsumi with his hands behind his head.

"Will you stop bitching about it Lubbock, this is the fifth time now. What's done is done." Tatsumi said in a slightly irritated tone, as he glanced back at Lubbock. "Besides there's no way I'm leaving you alone with Akame, Leone, or Mine."

"Oho, so you and Mine really did hook up?" Lubbock asked with a mischievous smirk, quickly catching up with Tatsumi and nudging him the arm. "So...tell your buddy, how was she?"

"Not happening." Tatsumi said without missing a beat, as he completely ignored Lubbock's question.

"It was worth a shot." Lubbock said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just hope we don't run into any soldiers camping out here."

"The reports I read said the soldiers retreat back to the capital at night." Tatsumi said, as he climbed over some fallen rocks. "So there's nothing to be afraid of."

"For someone not expecting any soldiers..." Lubbock said, spotting **Incursio** and a shotgun strapped to Tatsumi's back. "You sure are packing a lot of heat."

"I wanna be prepared in case we run into any of those things." Tatsumi said, as a chill ran down his spine. "The reports don't lie, they really are tough bastards and they're extremely dangerous."

 **"You seem to be quite fond of that shotgun partner."**

 _"Well it was really useful the other day and it's great for close range fighting. Plus those incendiary rounds_ _were very effective against those danger beasts."_

 **"I see...that gives me an idea for a new weapon I can create, like the Akuma Raifuru."**

 _"REALLY?!"_

 **"Yes, but it will take some time partner. I need time to work out the finer details and gather up the necessary amount of energy."**

 _"Take your time **Incursio**." _ Tatsumi thought, trying to envision what type of weapon **Incursio** had in store.

"I'll take your word for it..." Lubbock said, as he clasped his hands behind his head. "But you know...a certain amount of cowardice is necessary if you want to survive as an assassin. Najenda said so herself, so don't you forget it."

"You know, that reminds me." Tatsumi said, turning his to look at Lubbock once again. "You're the only one who refers to the boss by her real name." Tatsumi was surprised when a slight blush suddenly spread across Lubbock's face. _"Oh, what do we have here?"_

"W-Well yeah..." Lubbock said, as he scratched his cheek. "She and I have known each other since back in the imperial army." Lubbock shoved his hands into his pockets and stared up at the night sky. "I was the fourth son of a local merchant. All my life, I had received whatever I wanted. I was good at whatever I tried my hand at. I was completely bored with the world."

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." Tatsumi said, narrowing his eyes at Lubbock.

"Shut up! It's about to get really heart wrenching!" Lubbock exclaimed, before he returned to his story. "That was when Najenda was posted in my region. It was love at first sight. So I immidiately signed up to be a soldier. I used my natural prowess to quickly rise up the ranks and become her righthand soldier."

"So the reason you going Night Raid-"

"Was out of my love for her...you could say." Lubbock said with a smile. "When she left the empire, I falsified my records to show that I died and I followed her. Heh, I amaze myself sometimes. But my efforts will never be rewarded. It really is sad...so did my tale bring a tear to your eye."

"Lubbock..." Tatsumi said, placing a hand on the green-haired man's shoulder. "If what you said is true, then you should stop trying to peek on girls when they're bathing!"

"HUH?!" Lubbock yelled, as he whipped around to glare at Tatsumi. "Don't you try to preach to me, Mr. I Have a Damn Harem! Having a crush and wanting to see other cute girls are two separate things, okay?! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"If you keep thinking like that, then you'll never win her love!" Tatsumi exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tch, just you wait. I'll woo her one of these days." Lubbock said, as he turned his back to Tatsumi.

"When that happens I'll treat you to whatever you want." Tatsumi said, jabbing his finger at Lubbock.

"*Sigh* This isn't the time for this..." Lubbock muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I still haven't seen any danger beasts around here. Maybe they were hunted to extinction, or something? I've set up a bunch of threads, but I haven't caught anything yet."

"That does it." Tatsumi said, grabbing ahold of **Incursio's** hilt. "It seems safe down here, so I'll use my teigu to scope out the summit real quick."

"If anything happens come right back here. I'll wait right over there." Lubbock said, as he pointed to a pair of bare trees. "We'll take it on together."

"Got it." Tatsumi said, **Incursio** materializing onto his body. Briefly crouching low the ground, Tatsumi suddenly sprang high into the air. "I'll be right back."

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Mountain's Summit)

"Hmm, there's nothing here either." Tatsumi muttered, scanning the entire summit of the mountain. "Not a sign of life in this whole place." In a cloud of smoke **Incursio** disappeared, and Tatsumi hopped of the large rock he hand been standing on. "Maybe they're all asleep." Releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi stared up at the full Moon overhead. "I wonder how everyone else is doing...I hope they're all okay." As Tatsumi stared up at shining Moon, he failed to notice the large danger beast silently soaring through the night sky, and the woman riding atop it.

"I know I'm supposed to be out patrolling..." Esdeath said, as she stared brilliant Moon before her. "But the Moon's light is so lovely, I thought it'd be nice to take the scenic route...even I have to admit it's not very like me to do something like this..." Closing her eyes, an image of Tatsumi's smiling face appeared in Esdeath's mind. _"It's all your fault...I'm acting so weird because of you, Tatsumi."_ Opening her eyes, Esdeath glanced down and something happened to catch her eye. "A silhouette? Is it perhaps a danger beast?" A smirk spread across Esdeath's face, as she unsheathed her sword. "Heh, in that case...he's quite unlucky." Without hesitation, Esdeath dove off her mount and plummeted towards the silhouette. "He caught me when I'm in a bad mood."

"Why do I get the feeling that something very dangerous is flying towards me?" Tatsumi said, mere seconds before crashed into the ground behind him. The young assassin quickly raised his arms to shield his eyes from dust and debris. "W-What the hell?!" As the dust began to settle, Tatsumi began to make out a human-like figure.

"You will face me..." When the debris fully Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw that it was actually Esdeath, pointing her sword at him. "And I'll test out some new torture on-" Esdeath stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that it was Tatsumi who was in front of her. A fierce blush spread across Esdeath's face, as she once again came face-to-face with the man she loved. "H-Huh? Tatsumi?"

 _"Okay..."_ Tatsumi thought, gulping audibly. _"I guess it's do or die time now."_ Steeling his determination, Tatsumi tightly balled his fists. _"I have to convince Esdeath to leave the_ empire!"

* * *

 **And done! Once again this chapter took way longer than I originally intended, but I finally managed to get it finished. Well Tatsumi has finally reunited with Esdeath, and the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. Will Tatsumi be able to convince Esdeath to switch sides? Unfortunately this will be the final update for now, I have to update my other fics first, so the next chapter won't be out for a little while. But just be patient and it will be out eventually. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK), PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics, and check out my profile and other fics if you haven't already. So** **until next time, I'm outta here!**


	19. Chapter 19 It's Do or Die

**Hey guys, I'm finally back to update this fic. Like usual I will try to post at least three chapters for this fic before I move on to work on my Pokemon story. Thank you all for your continued support and patience, and for not spamming me to update this fic. This chapter will pick up right where the previous one left off, and will have Tatsumi finally try to convince Esdeath the leave the empire and join the revolutionary army's side. Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic.**

 **P.S. If you haven't seen Spider-man Homecoming yet, I highly recommend you do, in IMAX or 3D if you can. I just saw it the other day and it's hands down my new favorite Spider-man movie. They absolutely nail Peter Parker in this movie and I loved see him growing into his role as Spider-man. I knew Tom Holland was gonna be great as Spider-man after his short appearance in Captain America: Civil War, but he absolutely kills it in this film, and he's definitely my favorite version of Peter Parker/Spider-man. So if you love Spider-man, super hero movies, or just good movies in general, I can't recommend this movie highly enough.**

 **P.P.S All of Esdeath's attacks are simple German to English translations. So if you want to know what the attack's name are in English just plug them into google translate.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hmm, there's nothing up here either." Tatsumi muttered, scanning the entire summit of the mountain. "Not a sign of life in this whole place." With a brief cloud of smoke **Incursio** disappeared, and Tatsumi hopped of the large rock he hand been standing on. "Maybe they're all asleep or something." Releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi stared up at the full Moon overhead. "I wonder how everyone else is doing...I hope they're all okay." As Tatsumi stared up at the shining Moon, he failed to notice the large danger beast silently soaring through the night sky, and the dangerous woman riding atop it.

"I know I'm supposed to be out patrolling..." Esdeath said, as she stared brilliant Moon that filled the sky before her. "But the Moon's light is so lovely, I thought it'd be nice to take the scenic route...even I have to admit it's not very like me to do something like this..." Closing her eyes, an image of Tatsumi's bright smiling face appeared in Esdeath's mind. _"It's all your fault...I'm acting so weird because of you, Tatsumi. So many strange thoughts are floating around in my mind."_ Opening her eyes, Esdeath glanced down at the mountains below her, and something happened to catch her eye. "A silhouette? Is it perhaps a danger beast?" A devilish smirk spread across Esdeath's face, as she unsheathed her rapier. "Heh, in that case...it's quite unlucky." Without a moment's hesitation, Esdeath dove off her mount and plummeted towards the silhouette. "He caught me when I'm in a bad mood."

"Why do I get the feeling that something very dangerous is flying towards me?" Tatsumi said to himself, mere seconds before something crashed into the ground behind him. The young assassin quickly raised his arms to shield his eyes from flying dust and debris. "W-What the hell?!" As the dust started to settle, Tatsumi began to make out a human-like figure.

"You will face me..." When the debris fully Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw that the mysterious figure was actually Esdeath, pointing her sword at him. "And I'll test out some new torture techniques on-" Esdeath stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that it was Tatsumi who was in front of her. A fierce blush spread across Esdeath's face, as she once again came face-to-face with the man she loved. "H-Huh? Tatsumi?"

 _"Okay..."_ Tatsumi thought with a fierce gaze in his eyes, gulping audibly. _"I guess it's do or die time now."_ Steeling his determination, Tatsumi tightly balled his fists. _"This can't be a coincidence, it must be fate!_ _I have to convince Esdeath to leave the_ _empire_!"

"Oh my...what do I do? I'm not prepared for this..." Esdeath muttered to herself, as she rested her head on her hand; her blush darkening several shades. "I knew in my heart that we would meet again...but I never thought it would be this soon...I guess our love is truly meant to be...this feels like some kind of dream..." As Esdeath continued to murmur to herself, Tatsumi noticed several danger beasts crawling out of the shadows behind her.

 _"Now these bastards come out!"_ Tatsumi thought in annoyance, quickly reaching for the shotgun on his back. _"I have to stop them before they hurt-"_ However, before Tatsumi could even unsling his weapon, he felt a spray of warm liquid splatter his face and chest. Touching a hand to his cheek, Tatsumi was surprised to see blood running down his fingers. _"W-What the..."_ When Tatsumi raised his head, he gasped in shock at the carnage that lay before him. Standing in the middle of a mass of mutilated danger beasts was Esdeath, her rapier coated in monsters' blood. Adjusting her cap, Esdeath flicked her blade, splashing the ground before her with blood. _"H-Holy shit...I didn't even have a second to react...s-she's the real deal..."_ Witnessing such an overwhelming display of power, Tatsumi felt his entire body begin to tremble. In an attempt to stop his shaking, Tatsumi tightly held onto his arm. Hearing a weak snarl, Tatsumi glanced down and saw that one of the butchered danger beasts was still clinging to life. The monster slowly crawled towards Esdeath in a feeble attempt to attack her.

"Stay out of this!" Esdeath growled, as she slammed the tip of her boot heel into the danger beast's head; coating her white boot in a spray of crimson blood. Tatsumi couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity, as he watched the danger beast whine in pain. Not bothering to kill the danger beast, Esdeath turned to Tatsumi with a bright smile on her face. "Now I know I'm not dreaming...I've eagerly been looking forward to the day we'd be reunited, Tatsumi."

"I've been anticipating this as well..." Tatsumi said with a sweatdrop, glancing down at the writhing danger beast that Esdeath was still standing on top of. "But before we continue any further...can you please put that thing out of its misery."

* * *

(Same Time: With Lubbock)

"Damn that Tatsumi...where the hell is he?" Lubbock muttered to himself, as he leaned up against the cliff's wall. "He said he'd be right back." Releasing a light sigh, Lubbock stared up at the night sky. "I hope nothing-" Lubbock stopped mid-sentence when he felt a tug on one of his wires. "What the...looks like an intruder is coming up from the base of the mountain...to the top?! And it's only one person...and they're moving so fast! This totally isn't normal!" In a snap decision, Lubbock used his wires to climb up into a nearby tree to avoid the intruder's detection. "That person was able to climb halfway up the mountain in just a few minutes...I have no idea who they are, but I really don't want to face them...with Tatsumi not back yet...something definitely isn't right here..." Trying to think of a plan, Lubbock glanced up at the mountain's summit. "Get ready Tatsumi...because something dangerous is coming your way."

* * *

(Back With Tatsumi and Esdeath)

After reuniting with Esdeath...it didn't take Tatsumi more than a second before he was captured once again by the empire's most feared general.

"Mmmm..." Esdeath hummed, hugging Tatsumi's head against her breasts and burying her face into his hair. Inhaling deeply, Esdeath released a content sigh. "Yeah...this is Tatsumi's scent without a doubt. You're definitely the real thing." Esdeath's smile widened as she hugged Tatsumi even tighter. "You're such a naughty boy, running away from me like that...I was so lonely without you...I was really worried about you..."

 _"Esdeath was worrying about me?"_ Tatsumi thought, as a slight blush began to spread across his face. However, Tatsumi quickly remembered what he had to do and shook his head to clear his mind. _"I can't let my self be charmed by her right now! I have a job to do! I'm doing this for the revolutionary army and Esdeath herself!"_ Taking a short breath to collect himself, Tatsumi turned his head to look back at Esdeath. "By the way...why are you here Esdeath? It seems sorta odd for you to be all the way out here in the mountains."

"The Jaegers and myself have been exterminating the danger beasts that have been threatening the capital lately. I like to do my patrolling at night...it's quiet relaxing actually." Esdeath replied with a smile, combing her fingers through Tatsumi's hair. The young assassin felt the hairs on his neck stiffen when he saw Esdeath's eyes narrow slightly. "Actually...I'm the one who should be asking you why you're up here, Tatsumi."

 _"She's starting to get suspicious..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he bit his bottom lip. _"I can't let her find out that I'm in Night Raid...not yet at least...I need to think of something to say..."_

 **"Just tell her that you're up here to test your strength against the local danger beasts. She'll most likely buy** **that...and it might even earn you some points with her."**

 _"That's not a bad idea...thanks **Incursio**!" _ Tatsumi thought, trying to push away from Esdeath. However, Esdeath had a firm grasp on Tatsumi and showed no sign of letting go. "U-Uh...could you please let me go?"

"No." Esdeath replied without a moment's hesitation, as she rested her chin on top of Tatsumi's head. "I won't let you out of my sight again."

 _"Damn this woman...she is too persistent!"_ Tatsumi thought, once again trying to wriggle free of Esdeath's grasp. After a few moments, Tatsumi managed to worm out of Esdeath's arms and stumble forward. Regaining his balance, Tatsumi turned to face Esdeath. "You wanted to know why I'm up here..." Tatsumi unslung the shotgun off his back and presented it to Esdeath. "I'm up here to test my abilities! I've heard rumors of really strong danger beasts in these mountains!"

"Hmmm, I see..." Esdeath muttered, as she stared at something on the ground. Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, Tatsumi lowered his gaze to see what Esdeath was looking at. Tatsumi's eyes widened when he spotted several of his specialty shotgun shells scattered on the ground.

 _"Shit! Those must have fell out of my pocket when I stumbled forward earlier!"_ Tatsumi thought in a panic, patting the pocket where he had been keeping the shells. _"I have to-"_

"These shotgun shells..." Esdeath said, as she crouched down and picked up two of the cartridges. The first shotgun shell Esdeath held in her hand had a metallic body and four small fins on the end, while the other shell was a solid crimson color. "This is a fragmentation round...and this other one like an incendiary shell. These are hard to come by, even for those in the military...and they're definitely not legal for civilians to own..." A chill ran down Tatsumi's spine as he watched Esdeath get back onto her feet. However, Tatsumi was caught off guard when Esdeath walked over and returned the shotgun shells back to him. But what surprised Tatsumi the most was the sad smile that was on Esdeath's face. "So...it looks like you really did join the revolutionary army."

 _"Is...Is she upset because she thinks I joined the revolutionary army? I guess she really doesn't want to have to fight against me...Despite her personality, she does seem to care about those that are close to her."_ Tatsumi thought, tightly balling his fists. _"This only confirms my suspicions...there is some good within Esdeath, she's not the heartless witch everyone makes her out to be...she'll be led to ruin if she stays aligned with the empire...I have to get her to join our side!"_

"It's a shame that I didn't find you sooner..." Esdeath said, as she lowered her head, avoiding Tatsumi's gaze. "If I did, I may have been able to convince you-"

"I haven't joined the revolutionary army...not yet at least." Tatsumi cut Esdeath off, causing her to raise her head and lock eyes with the young assassin. "But I haven't changed my mind at all!"

"Then how do you have those shotgun shells?" Esdeath asked, as she pointed to the ammo in Tatsumi's hand. "That ammo can't be purchased in any stores and it's only given to highly trained soldiers."

"While I was in the capital I made some...connections...that can get me things that normal people can't." Tatsumi half-lied, rubbing the back of his head. Sure, Tatsumi had made connections when he came to capital, he just couldn't tell Esdeath that his connections were Night Raid. "Since the danger beasts in these mountains are so strong I decided to bring some extra firepower."

Esdeath stared at Tatsumi suspiciously for several moments, before she released a sigh of relief, a small smile spreading across her face. "Well, that's a weight off my shoulders. I'm glad I won't have to fight you...for now at least." A slight blush spread across Tatsumi's face when he noticed that Esdeath was eyeing his body.

"W-What is it?" Tatsumi stuttered in an embarrassed tone, almost feeling the need to cover himself.

"Hmmm..." Esdeath hummed, as she walked over to Tatsumi. The young assassin was surprised when Esdeath began to pat his chest and squeeze his arms. "I see..." Esdeath could feel her heart rapidly pounding in her chest, as she gave Tatsumi's bicep another quick squeeze. Tatsumi didn't have massive, bulging muscles like some of the men Esdeath had met, but she could tell that he was very well built; and Esdeath was impressed by the raw power that seemed to emanate from Tatsumi's body. But what excited Esdeath the most was how fast Tatsumi's strength had grown. Esdeath knew that Tatsumi had some hidden potential the moment she laid eyes on him, that's one of the many things that drew her to him. But, Esdeath had to admit that she was quite shocked at how much stronger Tatsumi appeared to be after only a few short months. With the right training and tutelage, Esdeath believed that Tatsumi could one day become a warrior who could be her equal in battle. While Tatsumi still had an innocent side that Esdeath loved, she could tell that he was rapidly growing into a very capable man. "Your body has quite considerably since I last saw you...I'm very impressed!" With a sweet smile, Esdeath patted Tatsumi on the head. "It looks like you worked very hard in such a short time...and you still have so much growing to do. You'll be an impeccable warrior one day."

"T-Thanks...that means a lot coming from a person as strong as you..." Tatsumi mumbled, his face tinting red in embarassment. _"Damn it! I'm getting swept up in her pace again! I have to take control of-"_

"We've crushed almost all of the danger beasts...they were quite a handful, but..." Esdeath said, as she cupped Tatsumi's cheeks and pressed her forehead against his. When Esdeath next spoke, her voice sweet and loving. "Thanks to them, I was able to see you again. This must be what they call, "fate."

 _"GAH! She's not giving me any openings! I'm never gonna get a chance to talk with her seriously!"_ Tatsumi thought, tightly balling his fists. _"At this rate Esdeath is gonna capture me again and there's no way she's gonna let me escape again! My plan will be ruined! I need something to distract Esdeath so that I can talk to her...what do I do?!"_ Tatsumi's brow furrowed, as he tried to think of a solution. But, Tatsumi stopped when he felt a shiver shoot down his spine. _"There's someone else here!"_

 _"Tatsumi is so adorable when he's thinking hard."_ Esdeath thought, as she smiled at the young assassin. However, before Esdeath could further bask in her lover's presence, she sensed someone watching them from the shadows. Releasing a heavy sigh, Esdeath gently pushed Tatsumi away and unsheathed her rapier. "This mountain is overflowing with nuisances." With an irritated look on her face, Esdeath pointed her blade at a large rock in front of her and Tatsumi. "I know you're hiding there. Come out this instant, or I'll attack first and ask questions later."

 _"So Esdeath noticed the presence as well...that's to be expected from what I've seen her do."_ Tatsumi thought, glancing at Esdeath, before turning his attention back to the mystery eavesdropper.

"Bah! I thought I did a better job masking my presence, but...well done I guess." A hooded figure said, as he emerged from behind the rock. "It's no surprise that they call you the empire's strongest...that boy also seemed to notice me, he must be pretty powerful too."

 _"Tatsumi sensed this guy too?"_ Esdeath thought, a smirk spreading across her face. _"Maybe he's even stronger than I originally thought."_

"Still, I never imagined that I'd run into you here..." The hooded figure said, as he raised his head, revealing a dark-skinned man with a large x-shaped scar across his face. "I suppose this will bring an end to my toy play."

 _"This guy looks dangerous..."_ Tatsumi thought, covertly reaching into his pocket and grabbing an explosive shotgun shell. _"I better be prepared for anything."_

 **"Maybe you should consider equipping your armor partner. I'm getting a bad feeling about this guy."**

 _"No."_ Tatsumi thought, slowly pulling his hand out his pocket, explosive shotgun shell in his grasp. _"I can't let Esdeath know that I'm a part of Night Raid. I'll only use my armor if I absolutely have to."_

"You seem to be quite knowledgeable...that could be troublesome." Esdeath said, as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Allow me to personally escort you to my torture room."

"That's a tempting offer, but I think I'll pass." The mystery man said, reaching into the sleeve of his cloak. "Heh...since we're both here...I think I'll have you take care of a rather big thorn in my side."

 _"Here it comes!"_ Tatsumi thought, as he watched the mystery man pull out a strange device. The young assassin's muscles tensed, and time seemed to slow around him, as he waited for the right time to strike.

" **Teigu: Shambala** -"

 _"Now!"_ Tatsumi thought, seeing the perfect opportunity to attack with the hooded figure's guard down momentarily. Using a quick draw technique Mine had taught him, Tatsumi grabbed his shotgun's buttstock and pulled the weapon so that he was ready to fire from the hip. Tatsumi loaded the explosive shell into the shotgun, just as Esdeath and the hooded man began to react to his movements. In the blink of an eye Tatsumi had brought his firearm into a firing position and loaded it.

"Activate!" The hooded man finished his exclamation, just as he spotted Tatsumi aiming his shotgun at him.

A split second before Tatsumi pulled the trigger, a large, blinding circle of light appeared underneath him and Esdeath. The flash of light caused Tatsumi's aim to go off target, as he slammed his eyes shut. When Tatsumi fired his shot, the explosive shell hit a rock a few feet away from the mysterious man. The hooded figure may not have been hit by the actual explosion, instead several pieces of shrapnel and rock lodged themselves into his arm and and side.

"Gah!" The hooded-figure roared in pain, as he fell to one knee and pressed a hand to his side. The mysterious man growled in anger when he saw blood coating his hand. "That son of bitch!" Slowly getting back onto his feet, the mystery man tossed away his tattered cloak. Glaring at where Esdeath and Tatsumi had been staring a moment before, the mystery man tightly balled his fists. "How dare that little fuck hurt me! I'll skin him alive the next time I-" Wincing as intense pain once again shot through his body, the mystery man pressed his hand against his side. "Fuck...visiting my old man will have to wait...I need to find a doctor fast."

* * *

(Moments Later: Unknown Location)

"H-Huh..." Tatsumi muttered, his mouth hanging agape in shock as he stared at the vast beach and sprawling ocean in front of him. "What the hell is going on here!? Where are we?!"

"This is quite odd." Esdeath said in a calm tone, as she stroked her chin.

"T-This can't be happening! This has to be some type of dream or illusion!" Tatsumi exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Starting to panic slightly, Tatsumi quickly turned the blue-haired woman next to him. "Esdeath, please hit me! Nothing that will leave a mark, just something that will sting for a second!"

"Oh Tatsumi..." Esdeath breathed out, as she pressed a hand against her cheek, a slight blush dusting across her face. "We truly are meant to be!"

"I didn't mean like that, damn it!" Tatsumi yelled, stomping his foot in irritation. "What I mean is that weird guy from before might be making us hallucinate or something...so if I feel some pain it might wake me up!"

"*Sigh* Very well...close your eyes, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, as she raised her hand to slap Tatsumi. When Esdeath saw that Tatsumi's eyes fully closed, a small smile spread across her face. Tatsumi kept his eyes shut as he waited for Esdeath to hit him, but he was surprised when nothing happened after several seconds. Peeking for a moment, Tatsumi's eyes widened when he saw that Esdeath's face was inches away from his own. Esdeath gave Tatsumi no time to react, as she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Tatsumi stood frozen in shock for several moments, dozens of thoughts racing through his brain. This was the second time Esdeath had kissed him, and once again Tatsumi was enjoying the liplock. Esdeath's lips tasted oddly sweet and Tatsumi found them intoxicating. The young assassin knew that he couldn't let himself be charmed by Esdeath, but something about her seemed to draw him closer. However, just before Tatsumi began to kiss back, Esdeath pulled away. Adjusting her cap, Esdeath turned her back to Tatsumi, mainly to hide the fierce blush on her face. As Esdeath walked slightly further down the beach, Tatsumi couldn't help but stare at the subtle sway of her hips. "That proves this isn't a hallucination. Everything here is too real. The scent of salt, the sea breeze...the temperature and humidity...it's all the real deal."

 **"Partner, you need to get a hold of yourself."**

 _"Shit...you're right!"_ Tatsumi thought, patting his cheeks to help regain focus and rid his mind of any indecent thoughts. _"I need to stop getting caught up in Esdeath's pace!"_

 **"Damn horny teenagers, all they think about is sex."**

 _"What was that, **Incursio**?"_

 **"Nothing, now focus on convincing that woman to join the revolutionary army's side. This might be your last chance to try."**

 _"I know I heard you say something...but you're right! It's go time!"_ Tatsumi thought, his eyes burning with fiery determination.

"Then that means that man's teigu was able to transport us?" Tatsumi asked, as he stroked his chin. "Is something like that even possible?"

"Yes, very much so." Esdeath replied, crossing her arms underneath her chest, still not facing Tatsumi. "The empire created forty-eight super weapons, called teigu. I've heard that some of them are capable of lost arts...that are even able to manipulate space itself."

"Wow...that's incredible." Tatsumi said, as he glanced down at **Incursio's** key. _"Now that I really think about it, that must be how **Incursio** suddenly appears on me out of thin air." _

_"Just who was that man?"_ Esdeath thought, staring up at the sky. _"That teigu he was using was quite powerful, possibly even in the top five..."_

"So I guess it's pretty safe to presume that we're on the kingdom's shore or something." Tatsumi said, as he jogged over to Esdeath. "What do you think, Esdeath?"

"I can't be too sure, but how about we get a better look around?" Esdeath said, slamming her hand onto the ground.

"How are we-" Tatsumi was cut off when the ground beneath him began to tremble. Moments later, Tatsumi's eyes shot open in shock when he suddenly found himself standing atop a massive pillar of ice with Esdeath. "Holy shit...we're so high up...it feels like I can see for miles." Kneeling down, Tatsumi stared in awe at the seemingly endless ocean before him. "The ocean seems to stretch on forever...I take back what I said earlier, we must be on an island."

"It's quite the lovely view." Esdeath said with a smile, sitting on the edge of the ice tower next to Tatsumi. "You know...us being all alone like this...it kinda feels like we're on a date."

"You sure are calm, despite the situation we're in." Tatsumi said, as he chuckled lightly. "Well I can't say I'm too surprised. After spending some time with you, it seems like you always manage to keep calm under pressure."

"Well after living the life I have, you learn to keep a flexible attitude." Esdeath said, covertly scooting closer to Tatsumi. "But let's forget about that for now..." Without warning, Esdeath lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's neck, hugging him against her chest. Looking back, Tatsumi felt his heart race when he saw a bright smile and slight blush on Esdeath's face. "It totally feels like we're on a date! I'm so happy right now!"

 _"S-So cute...this is the side of Esdeath that I want to see more often."_ Tatsumi thought, as he stared at the overjoyed general. _"She's like a little girl when it comes to love...I guess she really has never experienced anything like this before. I still don't really understand why she chose me out all people, but I will do my best to teach this coldhearted woman about love. But first I have to-"_ Tatsumi was pulled from his thoughts when the ice tower began to shake and the deep rumbling could be heard in the distance. Turning their heads to to look towards the horizon, both Tatsumi and Esdeath were surprised to see a massive danger beast towering over the treeline. But what shocked Tatsumi the most was that the massive danger beast looked eerily similar to Dr. Stylish after he had transformed into a hulking monster. _"There's no doubt, that thing has to be connected to Dr. Stylish somehow. Last time it took all of Night Raid to take something like this down. Will just the two of us be able to do it?"_

"All of these distraction, one after another." Esdeath muttered, releasing a heavy sigh as she stood back onto her feet.

"Here it comes!" Tatsumi called out, as he watched the gigantic danger beast barrel towards them. Wasting no time, Tatsumi grabbed the shotgun off his back and loaded in several explosive shells. "Esdeath, I'll back you-"

"No." Esdeath cut Tatsumi off, holding out her arms and pressing her fingertips together, a faint glow emanating from the mark on her chest. "This scum has interrupted our time alone together." Tatsumi watched in awe as dozens of spears made out of ice formed in the air all around Esdeath. "We were interrupted once earlier, I will not tolerate anymore interference! You'll look like a delicious treat speared by my icicles!" With a wicked smile, Esdeath waved her arm towards the charging colossus, sending her icicles flying towards it. " **Weiss Schnabel**!"

 _"What is Esdeath's teigu exactly..."_ Tatsumi pondered, as he watched another wave of ice spears seemingly form out of thin air. _"From what I've seen, she doesn't use power from a weapon or armor...I'll try asking her about it later...but for now..."_ Turning his attention back to the monstrous danger beast, Tatsumi grit his teeth in frustration as he watched the monster block Esdeath's icicles with its massive arms. _"Just as I thought, this bastard is gonna be tough to kill."_ Pumping his shotgun, Tatsumi fiercely glared at the approaching danger beast. _"I can't just stand around and let Esdeath do all the work."_

"Oh-ho, he's much tougher than I thought. This certainly has become more interesting." Esdeath said in a calm tone, a smirk spreading across her face.

"That thing on his forehead..." Tatsumi said, as he pointed towards the human fused to the top of the monster's head. "That's got to be some type of weakness, right?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Esdeath replied with a grin, slamming her hand onto ice pillar. "I knew we were destined to be together! **Grauhorn**!" The ice tower they were standing on shook for a moment, before a massive spear of ice erupted from the center of the pillar. The spear of ice raced towards the danger beast's head, but the monster dodged to the side at the last moment, causing Esdeath's attack to just barely miss her target. "You're quite the stubborn aren't you?" Esdeath prepared to launch another attack, but she was shocked when she saw Tatsumi take off running passed her. The young assassin leaped off the tower and landed on giant spear of ice. Without a moment's hesitation, Tatsumi sprinted toward's the colossal danger beast. Esdeath's eyes filled with worry, as she watched Tatsumi prepare to take on the danger beast by himself. "Tatsumi!?"

 _"Remember everything you've been taught! Don't forget all your training!"_ Tatsumi chanted in his head, as he grew ever closer to the massive danger beast. As Tatsumi neared the danger beast, he spotted a gap between him and the monster. _"Remember Akame's speed training!"_ Tatsumi increased his stride length, concentrating on bringing his knees closer to his chest on each stride, which helped his speed increase even further. _"Remember Leone's agility and strength training!"_ Reaching the end of the ice spear, Tatsumi poured all of his power into his legs and leaped into the air above the danger beast's head. _"Remember Mine's weapons training!"_ Tatsumi took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and time seemed to slow around him. Raising his shotgun, Tatsumi took aim at the man fused to danger beast's forehead. Tatsumi rapidly fired three explosive frag shells, all of them hitting their target dead center. After firing his shots, Tatsumi quickly closed his eyes and raised his arms to shield himself as he fell into the explosion's fireball.

"TATSUMI!" Esdeath exclaimed, watching as Tatsumi disappeared into the ball of fire. For several moments Esdeath could feel her heart thundering with worry, waiting with baited breath for a sign that Tatsumi was safe. Esdeath breathed a massive sigh of relief when she saw Tatsumi burst out of the fireball a few moments later, a stupid grin on his face. What had only lasted a few seconds felt like an eternity to Esdeath.

"WAHOOO!" Tatsumi cheered with a massive, childlike grin, as he landed on top of the collapsing danger beast. The young assassin's hair was blown back and completely disheveled, and his clothes were burned and covered in soot. "That was fucking awesome!"

 _"Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ Esdeath thought, lowering her gaze and clutching a hand over her still pounding heart. _"I've lost numerous comrades and underlings before...but when I think of losing Tatsumi...my chest starts to ache and I almost feel like crying...is this because I truly love Tatsumi? Is this what it feels like when you lose someone you love? I've never experienced this type of feeling before...not even when father..."_ Esdeath briefly balled her fists when that unpleasant memory flashed through her mind. _"Well I don't like this feeling, and I don't want to lose Tatsumi...I have to do my best to keep him safe...he's become too precious to me."_ A small smile spread across Esdeath's face, as she turned her gaze back to Tatsumi. _"It's quite funny...I wanted to show off and make Tatsumi fall for me...but somehow he made me fall for him even harder...however he'll need to be punished for making me worry like that."_

"Esdeath! Look out! There's another one of those things coming right for you!" Tatsumi's concerned screams pulled Esdeath from her thoughts. Turning around, Esdeath spotted another towering danger beast barreling toward her.

 _"Now's not the time to be thinking about those type of things."_ Esdeath thought, her eyes narrowing in frustration. Glaring at the charging danger beast, Esdeath hopped off her tower of ice. "Leave it to me, Tatsumi. I'll give him a death fitting a disgusting beast." With the snap of her fingers, a ball of ice the size of a small building formed over Esdeath's head. " **H** **agel Sprung**!" Throwing both her arms forward, Esdeath hurled the huge chunk of ice at the danger beast, crushing the monster underneath tons of frozen water.

"That sure is a flashy way to fight...it's like she's on a completely different level." Tatsumi muttered in awe, before he hopped off the dead danger beast he was standing on. The young assassin watched as Esdeath landed gracefully, looking as if she hadn't even broken a sweat after using such powerful attacks. _"So, this is the power of the empire's strongest? After seeing something like that, I can't imagine how we'd be able to defeat her. It would take all of Night Raid working together to even have a chance of stopping her."_ Lowering head and releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi remembered the declaration Akame had made to defeat Esdeath if he couldn't convince her to join the revolutionary army's side. _"I don't doubt Akame's_ _strength, but for her sake, and for everyone else I care about, I can't let them fight against someone this strong. Even if we managed to defeat Esdeath, we would end up suffering heavy casualties. I can't allow the empire to have such a powerful fighter!"_ When Tatsumi raised his head, he was surprised to see that Esdeath was rapidly walking towards him, her cap hiding her eyes. _"What's up with Esdeath? She looks-"_ Tatsumi's thoughts were interrupted when Esdeath harshly slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you ever worry me like that ever again." Esdeath said, hugging Tatsumi's head against her breasts, much to the young assassin's shock and embarassment. "I thought I was going to lose you."

 _"What's with this woman? I can never get good read on her."_ Tatsumi thought, as he gently pushed away from Esdeath. _"But...I am kinda glad that she's worried about me, that means I might have a higher chance of convincing her to join our side."_ Looking up, Tatsumi locked eyes with Esdeath. "Sorry Esdeath, but I had to step in. I couldn't just let you fight by yourself."

"I appreciate the thought Tatsumi, but I could have handled things myself. Don't forget..." Esdeath said with a smirk, cupping Tatsumi's chin. "You will be mine Tatsumi, so don't go doing reckless things." Planting a quick kiss on the cheek she had slapped, Esdeath began to walk down the beach. "Now, let's find a suitable place to set up camp."

"That woman scares the hell out of me..." Tatsumi said with a slight blush, as he rubbed the cheek Esdeath had slapped and kissed.

 **"Hmm, that's strange."**

 _"What is it, **Incursio**." _ Tatsumi thought, as he began to follow after Esdeath.

 **"It seems like the Esdeath in this time is more attached to you, than the Esdeath I remember."**

 _"Well that's a good thing, right?"_ Tatsumi thought, gazing at Esdeath's back. _"That means I'll have a better chance of influencing her."_

 **"Well let's hope so, partner. Because the time is coming soon, this is most likely your last chance to win Esdeath over."**

 _"You're right."_ Tatsumi thought, as his eyes filled with determination. _"I will get Esdeath to join our side!"_

* * *

(Two Hours Later: Makeshift Camp)

"I must admit Tatsumi, this was quite delicious." Esdeath said, setting down her makeshift bowl and picking up a small notebook. "You're an excellent cook."

"Thanks, I did what I could with what little materials we managed to scrounge up." Tatsumi said with a smile, as his face flushed slightly in embarassment at Esdeath's praise. "Anyways, it looks like those two were the last of the danger beasts on this island."

"Which means this is where those danger beasts were hiding." Esdeath said, scribbling down something in her notebook.

"Yeah, but we're still stuck on this island." Tatsumi said, as he stared out at the ocean behind them. "Once we're done with our break, what do you think we should do?"

"First we need to investigate the surrounding area." Esdeath replied, not looking up from her notebook. "We still need to get a good grasp of our situation."

"Fair point." Tatsumi said, as he set down his own makeshift bowl. "There's still so much we don't know."

"If we panic, we'd be shooting ourselves in the foot. We must not start panicking." Esdeath explained, standing onto her feet. "I must say you've been taking this whole situation remarkably well."

"Well I've been taught by some of the best on how to remain calm under pressure." Tatsumi replied, as he got onto his feet as well. "Besides, I can't help but feel secure when someone as strong as you is with me."

"Don't worry Tatsumi, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe." Esdeath said with a smile, a slight blush spreading across her face. "Now, let's start exploring this island."

"Roger that!" Tatsumi cheered with a grin, as he pulled out **Incursio's** blade. "I'll lead the way!"

 _"That boy, so full of energy."_ Esdeath thought, watching as Tatsumi hacked away some vines and made his way into the jungle. Once Tatsumi was out of sight, Esdeath pulled out her notebook and gazed down at a rough drawing of her and Tatsumi. However, Esdeath frowned as she stared at her drawing of Tatsumi. "Hmmm, it doesn't quite look like him."

* * *

(That Night: Beach Near the Makeshift Camp)

"Hah, we sure covered a lot of ground today and we managed to get a good grasp of our surroundings." Tatsumi said, as he stared up at the night sky. The young assassin was sitting on the beach with Esdeath near the makeshift camp he had set up with her. "The Sun even set while we were exploring."

"Yes, but we had fun!" Esdeath said with a smile, covertly scooting a little closer to Tatsumi. "It's been such a long time since I enjoyed myself this much."

"I...had fun to." Tatsumi said, as he watched a shooting star fly by overhead. "By the looks of it we're on a deserted island to the far southeast of the empire, we're probably even in a different timezone."

"Tatsumi...how did you know that?" Esdeath asked in a surprised tone, her eyes widened slightly.

"I read a lot, so I picked up on the signs in our surroundings." Tatsumi replied, as a grin spread across his face. _"Actually, I wouldn't know any of this if Sayo hadn't pushed me so hard to study."_ Turning around, Tatsumi pointed towards a strange looking plant near the edge of the jungle. "I noticed when we exploring that most of the flora only grows wildly in the far South." Next Tatsumi pointed to the night sky overhead. "I can also roughly tell our location by reading the stars."

"That's amazing Tatsumi!" Esdeath exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I was about to say the same thing, but you beat me to it!"

"So we really were transported here?" Tatsumi muttered, as he rested his head on his knees. _"I want to get back home...I miss Akame and everyone else."_

"Oh, don't look so glum Tatsumi." Esdeath said in a playful tone, moving closer and pressing her hip against Tatsumi's. "You and I are the only one's on this island, we should make the best of our situation."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Tatsumi said, as he released a light sigh. As Tatsumi continued to stare up at the night sky, he felt something touching his hand. Glancing down, Tatsumi wasn't surprised to see Esdeath's hand on top of his, trying to interlock their fingers. _"Her hand...it's warm...and oddly comforting..."_ Sneaking a glance at Esdeath, Tatsumi saw that she had a content smile on her face. _"I would love to stay like this for a while...but I can't put this off any longer."_ Releasing another sigh, Tatsumi pulled his hand away from Esdeath, much to the general's surprise. "Listen Esdeath...we need to talk."

"*Sigh* I was wondering when this would be coming." Esdeath said with a slight frown, leaning back on her palms. "Yes, I suppose we do have some things to discuss. Since you're bringing this up, I assume that you have some enticing news for me."

"Well I've spoken with some people high up in the revolutionary army and-"

"I thought you said that you hadn't joined the revolutionary army yet." Esdeath said in a suspicious tone, her eyes narrowing faintly.

"I haven't!" Tatsumi quickly exclaimed, as he frantically waved dismissively. "I just...have some friends that are in the revolutionary army and they allowed me to speak with some of their leaders. I told them about your situation and...they're willing to make some exceptions."

"Alright, I listening." Esdeath said, leaning forward and gazing intently at Tatsumi. "Let's hear what you have to say."

"While the revolutionary army can't give you the same freedoms you have right now, they'd be willing to allow you to personally interrogate any prisoners we capture. Then once we assault the capital, you would be leading the charge with the other soldiers providing support." Tatsumi explained, which definitely earned Esdeath's interest.

"That's actually sounds like a tempting offer Tatsumi. After hearing what you said about the minister I've done quite a lot of thinking, and I can't help but find the man utterly repulsive now. All his underhanded and shady tactics make me absolutely sick. He's a pathetic worm that deserves to be squashed underneath my boot." Esdeath said, sparking a fire of hope within Tatsumi. "While the freedoms you offer me may satiate my desires, I still don't fully believe in the revolutionary army's strength...and there's still one more thing...what will happen to me after this war is over? I'm sure the leaders of the revolutionary army aren't too happy with the things that I've done. I refuse to fight for someone that's just going to stab me in the back once the fighting is over."

"I completely understand that and we came to an agreement. Instead of executing or imprisoning you after the war is over..." Tatsumi said, as he balled his fists, which wasn't missed by Esdeath. "You'd be exiled from the empire and would never be allowed to return."

"Exile? I don't really like the sound of that, but I suppose that's better than being executed or imprisoned." Esdeath said, cocking her head slightly, noticing that Tatsumi appeared to be fidgeting. "What's wrong Tatsumi? You seem tense right now."

"There was one more condition I agreed to." Tatsumi replied, which caused Esdeath to quirk an eyebrow. "When...When you go into exile...I'll go with you." When Tatsumi said this Esdeath's eyes widened considerably. "I'll stay with you to make sure you don't do anything too bad."

"Tatsumi..." Esdeath breathed out, her heart pounding in her chest. "You'd be giving up your chance to return home...why would you go so far for me?"

"Because no one has seen the sides of you that I have, Esdeath." Tatsumi said, as he grabbed ahold of Esdeath's hand and locked eyes with her. The blue-haired general was shocked by the intensity she saw in Tatsumi's emerald eyes. "Everyone thinks that you're some bloodthirsty witch who only desires to kill and torture, but in the time we've spent together I've seen a side of you that few others have. You sincerely care for those under your command, you laugh and smile...and you want to go on dates and experience love like a normal girl. The way you've been smiling so brightly today...the way you hold me and comfort me...it's not something a heartless murderer would do." Tatsumi gently squeezed Esdeath's hand. "Look Esdeath, I know you've done some truly horrible things in the past...I know you've killed lots of people...I know that you believe in survival of the fittest...but I've seen that there's good inside you, I've seen it first hand. I want to see that good side of you more often, and if you have to fight I want you to fight for a just cause. I want you to help destroy the current empire and make this country stronger."

"Tatsumi...I don't know what to say..." Esdeath said, clutching a hand to her head. "I'm so confused right now...my heart is telling me to follow you and stay by your side...but my mind is telling me to stay in my current position...I don't know what to do..."

"Esdeath..." Tatsumi said, as he pulled the bemused woman in for a tight hug. "Listen to your heart...fight back against the minister...prove to him that the revolutionary army is stronger than his forces. If you do I'll be by your side the entire way...and once the fighting is over we'll go on a journey together...we'll explore new places all over the world."

"Tatsumi...this all sounds too good to be true." Esdeath said, resting her head in the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "I...I'm still hesitant to leave the empire...As much as I hate the minister, I can't help but feel that you'd be safer with me back at the palace."

"Please Esdeath..." Tatsumi said, as he gently pushed Esdeath away to look her in the eyes. "I don't want you to become my enemy. Is there any other way I can convince you?"

"There might be one way I'd consider going..." Esdeath muttered as a hidden smirk spread across her face, causing Tatsumi's eyes to light up. "As you know Tatsumi I value strength over anything else...well back in my home village we would often challenge each other to various contests...the loser would have to something for the winner, whatever it may be." Standing onto her feet, Esdeath loomed over Tatsumi. "So what do you say Tatsumi? I'll let you pick the contest...and if you beat me I'll go with you to join the revolutionary army...but if you lose you'll come back with me to empire." Tatsumi gulped when he saw a devious glint in Esdeath's eyes. "However Tatsumi, you can't simple beat me, you must completely dominate me in whatever challenge you choose. I won't accept your offer unless you can prove that you can best me. Well...what do you say Tatsumi?"

 _"Shit...what do I do? "_ Tatsumi thought, as he quickly racked his brain. _"If I want to get Esdeath to join our side, I'll have defeat her in some sort of contest...I have to think of something I know I can beat her in...not just beat her, dominate her..."_ Soon, Tatsumi's eyes landed on his shotgun. _"I could challenge her to a shooting contest...but then again I don't know how skilled she is with firearms. I've never seen her shoot a gun, but I can't take that risk! Come on Tatsumi think of something! Your friend's lives are on the line here!"_ As thoughts raced through Tatsumi's mind, he began to remember how Esdeath would act whenever they were alone together, as if she were a little girl spending time with her crush. _"There's one thing I know Esdeath has absolutely no experience in..."_ Standing onto his feet, Tatsumi gazed at Esdeath. The blue-haired general had undone her button-up shirt, revealing a pale blue bikini underneath, one that barely covered her impressive bust. Esdeath had also taken off her cap, her flowing blue hair seeming to glow in the pale moonlight.

 _ **"Damn horny teenagers, all they think about is sex."**_

 _"There's one thing I know I have more experience in."_ Tatsumi thought, as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _"Alright, this something I have to do...but I have a feeling that I'll enjoy it."_ Locking eyes with Esdeath, Tatsumi began to advance towards her.

"Oh, have you-" Esdeath was cut off when Tatsumi suddenly cupped her cheeks and passionately kissed her. The general's eyes widened considerably when she felt Tatsumi's tongue snake into her mouth. _"T-Tatsumi is kissing me! This is the first time he's initiated a kiss!"_

 _"Okay Esdeath..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he slowly allowed his hands to roam Esdeath's body, causing her to moan softly into their kiss. _"You asked for it, so I'm going to dominate you!"_

* * *

 **And done! God damn, this** **chapter took way too long to get out, and I'm so sorry about that! Again, I sincerely apologize for the ridiculous wait for this chapter, I actually planned to have this chapter out almost a month ago, but I've been absolutely slammed with work lately. Because of people taking vacations, I had to work three 40 hour weeks in a row, and that absolutely killed all the energy I had. Any free time I had I was usually too exhausted to do anything other than lazing around. But thank you for being patient with me. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tatsumi is close to making Esdeath switch side, but he'll have to dominate her in a contest of his choosing! I bet you can all guess what's coming next chapter! I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I need your feedback), PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics, and check out my profile and other fics if you haven't already. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	20. Chapter 20 Seducing the Feared General

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for this fic! This chapter will pick up right where the previous one left off, and will have Tatsumi doing his best to 'dominate' Esdeath. I'm** **glad to see you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, despite the obscenely long wait. This fic just passed 1,650 followers, 1,550 favorites, and is closing in on 950 reviews. Thank you all for your continued support and being patient with me.**

 **P.S. I won't fully be going into Esdeath's backstory in this chapter, because that would just be retreading ground we all already know. I'll** **summarize and gloss over it when Esdeath reveals her past, but I won't go in depth.**

 **P.P.S. I recently saw Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry in theaters, and all I can say is that it was fucking awesome! If you even remotely enjoy Fairy Tail, do yourself a favor and go see this movie, in theaters if at all possible. Also, stick all the way through the credits, because there is an excellent after credits scene with Acnologia that gives him some backstory, the scene also shows three other characters that I won't spoil, but it definitely hypes up the next and final series of the anime. GAH! 2018 can't come fast enough! I enjoyed the movie so much that I'm even considering adding some of the characters from the film into my own Fairy Tail fic, but I'm not 100% sure yet. So yeah, definitely check the movie out, you won't regret it! And if you have any questions about the movie, feel free to PM me or ask them in your reviews.**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Tatsumi...I don't know what to say..." Esdeath said, clutching a hand to her head. "I'm so confused right now...my heart is telling me to follow you and stay by your side...but my mind is telling me to stay in my current position...I don't know what to do..."

"Esdeath..." Tatsumi said, as he pulled the bemused woman in for a tight hug. "Listen to your heart...fight back against the minister...prove to him that the revolutionary army is stronger than his forces. If you do I'll be by your side the entire way...and once the fighting is over we'll go on a journey together...we'll explore new places all over the world."

"Tatsumi...this all sounds too good to be true." Esdeath said, resting her head in the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "I...I'm still hesitant to leave the empire...As much as I despise the minister, I can't help but feel that you'd be safer with me back at the palace."

"Please Esdeath..." Tatsumi said, as he gently pushed Esdeath away to lock eyes with her. "I don't want you to become my enemy. Is there any other way I can convince you?"

"There might be one way I'd consider going..." Esdeath muttered as a hidden smirk spread across her face, causing Tatsumi's eyes to light up. "As you know Tatsumi I value strength and power over anything else...well back in my home village we would often challenge each other to various contests...in these contests the loser would often have to do something for the winner, whatever it may be." Standing onto her feet, Esdeath loomed over Tatsumi. "So what do you say Tatsumi? I'll let you pick the contest...and if you beat me I'll go with you to join the revolutionary army...but if you lose you'll come back with me to empire." Tatsumi gulped when he saw a devious glint in Esdeath's eyes. "However Tatsumi, you can't just simply beat me, you must completely dominate me in whatever challenge you choose, it must be a complete and utter victory. I won't accept your offer unless you can prove that you can best me. Well...what do you say Tatsumi?"

 _"Shit...what do I do? "_ Tatsumi thought, as he quickly racked his brain. _"If I want to get Esdeath to join our side, I'll have defeat her in some sort of contest...I have to think of something I know I can beat her in...not just beat her, dominate her..."_ After a few moments, Tatsumi's eyes landed on his shotgun. _"I could challenge her to a shooting contest...but then again I don't know how skilled she is with firearms. I've never seen her shoot a gun before, so there's a possibility she's never fired one, but I can't take that risk! Come on Tatsumi think of something! Your friend's lives are on the line here!"_ As thoughts raced through Tatsumi's mind, he slowly began to remember how Esdeath would act whenever they were alone together, as if she were a little girl spending time with her crush. _"There is one thing I know Esdeath has absolutely no experience in..."_ Standing onto his feet, Tatsumi gazed at Esdeath. The blue-haired general had undone her button-up shirt, revealing a pale blue bikini underneath, one that barely covered her impressive bust. Esdeath had also taken off her cap, her flowing blue hair seeming to glow in the pale moonlight.

 _ **"Damn horny teenagers, all they think about is sex."**_

 _"There's one thing I know I have more experience in."_ Tatsumi thought, as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _"Alright, this is something I have to do...but I have a feeling that I'll enjoy it."_ Locking eyes with Esdeath, Tatsumi quickly began to advance towards her.

"Oh, have you decided-" Esdeath was cut off when Tatsumi suddenly cupped her cheeks and passionately kissed her. The general's eyes widened considerably when she felt Tatsumi's tongue snake into her mouth. _"T-Tatsumi is kissing me! This is the first time he's initiated a kiss!"_

 _"Okay Esdeath..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he slowly allowed his hands to roam Esdeath's body, causing her to moan softly into their kiss. _"You asked for it, so I'm going to dominate you!"_ Deciding to be a bit more forceful, Tatsumi stripped off Esdeath's unbuttoned shirt and tossed it onto the sand. After getting Esdeath's shirt off, Tatsumi waisted no time reaching up and groping Esdeath's breasts. Tatsumi gently squeezed and massaged the bikini-clad mounds of flesh, earning a low moan from the blue-haired general. Esdeath broke her intense liplock with Tatsumi to let out a loud moan, when the young assassin's hands snaked underneath her bikini and pinched her nipples. The blue-haired general bit her bottom lip in pleasure when Tatsumi rolled the erect teats between his index finger and thumb. _"So Esdeath's breasts are really sensitive...that's good to know."_

"T-Tatsumi...w-what's gotten into you!?" Esdeath half-moaned, panting slightly with her eyes half-lidded. "You're a-acting like some w-wild beast!"

"You wanted me to challenge you and this is the challenge I chose." Tatsumi said, as he reached around and untied Esdeath's bikini, dropping it somewhere on the ground. The young assassin took a moment to marvel at Esdeath's bountiful bosom. Like the rest of her skin, Esdeath's breasts were pale in color with two pink, erect nipples. With every breath Esdeath took, her ample mounds of flesh would bounce and jiggle ever so slightly. "Whoever can pleasure the other the most wins." Reaching up, Tatsumi cupped Esdeath's bare breasts in his hands, earning a soft moan from the general. "You said you wanted me to dominate you Esdeath, so I'm going to make you submit to me!"

 _"What's going on with me?!"_ Esdeath thought, her mind starting to cloud with pleasure. _"I've never felt anything like this before...my entire body feels so hot...I'm supposed to be the strongest person in the empire, he's supposed to submit to me...but I can't think clearly right now...the only thing I can focus on is Tatsumi's hands...and how amazing they feel roaming my body...every touch sets my body on fire!"_ Esdeath let out a low moan when Tatsumi took one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the erect nub. _"How is Tatsumi so good at this...it's like he knows all my sweet spots..."_

 _"I need to get things moving."_ Tatsumi thought, as he slowly snaked one of his hands down Esdeath's body, gently raking his finger tips across her pale skin. Esdeath let another soft moan, Tatsumi's fingers causing goosebumps to spread wherever they touched. Tatsumi briefly stopped suckling on Esdeath's breast to glance down and undo her belt. With a swift tug, Tatsumi yanked down Esdeath's skirt, the bunch of cloth polling around her feet. Taking a moment to calm his racing heart, Tatsumi slowly slid his free hand into Esdeath's pale, blue panties. _"Okay, remember what Leone taught me."_

 _"What is he doing?"_ Esdeath's thought, noticing that one of Tatsumi's hands had snaked its way into her underwear. _"Why is his hand-"_ Esdeath's thoughts were cut off when she felt two slender objects slip inside her womanhood, sending a wave of ecstasy shooting through her body. Gasping in pleasure, Esdeath hunched forward, wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck and pressing her breasts against his chest. Esdeath was panting lightly, as she tightly clutched the back of Tatsumi's shirt. _"A-Are his fingers in-"_ Once again Esdeath's thoughts were cut short when whatever was in her womanhood began to slowly move, first deeper inside before pulling back out. _"W-What is this feeling...the pit of my stomach feels like it's burning...and there's a strange pressure building up..."_

 _"Wow, Esdeath is really enjoying this."_ Tatsumi thought, as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of Esdeath's soaking womanhood, watching as her face twisted in pleasure. _"Time to go in for the kill."_ A smirk spread across Tatsumi's face, as he used special move Leone had taught him. Using his thumb, Tatsumi began to stimulate Esdeath's clitoris, and at the same time he began to curl his fingers inside her. Esdeath's reaction was almost instantaneous. Eyes shooting open in shock, Esdeath's entire body began to shake in pleasure, as she experienced her first ever orgasm. Esdeath's knees began to feel weak, as she collapsed onto the sand, Tatsumi kneeling down next to her. When Tatsumi pulled his hand out of Esdeath's panties, he was surprised to see it covered in her juices. _"She came already? Man, she really is inexperienced when it comes to this type of stuff..."_

 _"W-What the hell was that sensation..."_ Esdeath thought, panting heavily as she leaned against Tatsumi, her face flush beet red. _"I...I've never experienced such an incredible feeling before...my whole body is still shaking and I feel like I'm on fire right now..."_

"How do you feel Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked, as he helped the wobbly-legged general back onto her feet. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I...I'm fine Tatsumi..." Esdeath replied, leaning against Tatsumi for support. "What...on Earth did you do to me? When I asked you to challenge me, I was expecting a contest of speed or strength...not this."

"Well...did you like it?" Tatsumi asked with a sly smirk, as he locked eyes with Esdeath.

"I...I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it..." Esdeath answered, her face burning and even deeper shade of red, as she avoided Tatsumi's gaze. "I just...haven't felt anything like that before..."

"If that's the case...I can make you feel even better." Tatsumi whispered hotly into Esdeath's ear, which sent a pleasurable chill down her spine. "All you have to do is submit to me and admit that you lost this challenge."

 _"What do I do?"_ Esdeath thought, biting her bottom lip. _"I don't want to admit defeat...but Tatsumi was making me feel truly incredible earlier, and I want to experience that pleasure again..."_

"If you submit to me and do everything I tell you, I'll show you the most intimate way two people can express their feelings for each other." Tatsumi said, as he gently caressed Esdeath's cheek. That seemed to push Esdeath over the edge, as she released a light sigh.

"Alright Tatsumi, you win." Esdeath said with a small smile, resting her forehead against Tatsumi's. "It may not have been the type of contest I was expecting, but I will admit that you completely defeated me and made me feel amazing in the process. However, before I even think about joining the revolutionary army, I believe you promised to make me feel even better...something about showing me the most intimate way two people can express their feelings."

"I think I can do that." Tatsumi said with a smirk, as he picked Esdeath up bridal style, surprising the blue-haired general. The young assassin carried Esdeath over to the small camp they had set up, gently setting her down on their makeshift bedding. Kicking off his shoes, Tatsumi seemed to loom over Esdeath. "Now, take off your boots." Tatsumi's voice was strong, yet soft at same time, and left room for argument, which caught Esdeath slightly off guard. Normally Esdeath wouldn't take too kindly to someone ordering her around so casually, but she had agreed to submit to Tatsumi and she wasn't a woman who went back on her word. Usually the one giving the orders, Esdeath couldn't deny that she found this more aggressive and controlling side of Tatsumi quite alluring. Esdeath did as she was told, untying her white boots and sliding them off her slender legs. Setting her boots off to the side, Esdeath eagerly awaited what Tatsumi would do next. "Okay, now help me undress." Esdeath's face turned slightly red at this order, but she didn't refuse the request, the opportunity to see Tatsumi's bare skin and feel his muscles once again was far too tempting.

"As you wish." Esdeath said with a sly smile, leaning forward and pulling off Tatsumi's beige sweater vest. Next, Esdeath grabbed the bottom of Tatsumi's black t-shirt and yanked it off. After getting Tatsumi's shirt off, Esdeath took a few moments to admire his toned chest muscles and six-pack abs. Esdeath licked her lips as she reached out and slowly traced her finger along Tatsumi's chest. Once again, Esdeath marveled at the power she sensed hidden away in Tatsumi's body. After Esdeath finished admiring Tatsumi physique, she moved onto the clothing covering his lower body. First she untied the white coat tied that was wrapped around his waist, before unbuckling his belt. Once Tatsumi's belt was off, Esdeath pulled off Tatsumi's pants with one swift yank. This left both Esdeath and Tatsumi dressed in only their underwear. However, because of his prior experiences, Tatsumi wasn't too embarrassed by this. Esdeath on the other hand was avoiding Tatsumi's gaze, her previous confidence fading away. Normally Esdeath wouldn't particularly care if someone saw her naked, but something about Tatsumi staring at her naked body so intensely caused her face to burn. Maybe it was because she held such strong feelings for him, or it could be because Tatsumi was the first person in a long time that actually seemed to care about her well being. "W-What next?"

"Next?" Tatsumi said with a smirk, as he wrapped an arm around Esdeath's waist and pulled her closer. The blue-haired general let out a soft moan when Tatsumi began to knead one of her breasts. "Next, we get to the fun part." Leaning closer, Tatsumi whispered into Esdeath's ear. "Now...take off your panties." Nodding her head, Esdeath stood up and pulled her panties down her pale legs. Tossing her final garment onto the pile of clothes, Esdeath stood completely naked before Tatsumi. Taking a brief moment, Tatsumi admired how stunning Esdeath looked. "Alright Esdeath, lay down on the bedding." Doing as she was told, Esdeath laid down on her back. Before Tatsumi made his way over to Esdeath, he slipped off his boxers and dropped them next to the other clothes. "Now spread your legs." Esdeath hesitated for a brief moment, before she opened her legs, exposing her dripping womanhood. As Tatsumi positioned himself between Esdeath's thighs, she couldn't help but stare at his erect manhood. "Okay Esdeath, I'm going to put it in now." Tatsumi briefly teased Esdeath by rubbing the head of his shaft against her slit, before slowly sliding insider her wet folds. Esdeath bit her bottom lip, as Tatsumi pushed even deeper inside her. After a few moments, which felt like an eternity for Esdeath, Tatsumi was fully sheathed inside her. Because of his prior experience, Tatsumi knew that he had to give Esdeath time to adjust before he could start moving. Tatsumi knew that he said he would dominate Esdeath, but since this was her first time he didn't want to rush things and possibly hurt her, he also wanted to make sure she enjoyed this as well. So he decided to take things slow at first and gradually dial up the intensity. "Let me know when it's okay for me to start moving, Esdeath."

"Alright..." Esdeath said, resting her head on the makeshift bedding. The blue-haired general had expected her first time to be quite painful, but instead of pain she felt a slight discomfort that quickly fading away. Sure, Esdeath understood the mechanics of sex, she had read several books on the subject. But until now she had never seen it as anything other than a means to an end, a simple way to conceive children. However, her time spent with Tatsumi was making her look a sex differently. The way Tatsumi held her close, how he was so gentle and caring, showed Esdeath how passionate his feelings for her were. This only made Esdeath's love for Tatsumi grow even stronger. Eventually the discomfort Esdeath had been feeling vanished completely, so she experimentally rolled her hips. The blue-haired general let out a sharp moan, as wave of pleasure washed over her body. Wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck, Esdeath pulled him closer. "You can start moving now, Tatsumi."

"Okay..." Tatsumi said, as he began to slowly pull of Esdeath, leaving only the tip in. Then in one thrust, Tatsumi fully pushed back into Esdeath. Both of them let out low moans, before they locked lips in a passionate kiss. Esdeath ran her fingers through Tatsumi's hair, as he continued to thrust into her, gradually picking up his pace. As Tatsumi built up a steady rhythm, he allowed his hands to explore Esdeath's body. His hands ran up and down her sides, before they eventually made their way back to her bouncing breasts. Cupping a boob in each hand, Tatsumi kneaded and massaged the beautiful mounds of flesh, causing Esdeath to moan into their kiss. Tatsumi and Esdeath soon broke their heated kiss, both of them panting slightly. Deciding to be a little more aggressive, Tatsumi grabbed ahold of Esdeath's waist and began to rapidly pound into her. Screaming out in pleasure, Esdeath dug her fingers into Tatsumi's back. The young assassin hissed in pain, but didn't slow down at all.

"This feels amazing Tatsumi!" Esdeath yelled out, beginning to meet Tatsumi's thrusts with her own. "I've never felt anything like this before!"

 _"Let's switch things up a little."_ Tatsumi thought with a smirk, as he suddenly pulled out of Esdeath completely, much to the blue-haired general's displeasure.

"What's going on, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked, a frown forming on her face. "Why'd you stop?"

"Get on all fours." Tatsumi ordered, as he gestured for Esdeath to turn around.

"W-What?" Esdeath asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Turn around and get on all fours." Tatsumi repeated, as he grinned at Esdeath. "We're changing our position."

"Okay I guess..." Esdeath said, not entirely sure of what Tatsumi was getting at, but obediently did as she was told. Rising off the bedding, Esdeath turned away from Tatsumi and got onto her hands and knees. Once she was ready, Esdeath turned her head to look back at Tatsumi, a slight blush dusting across her cheeks. "L-Like this?"

"Perfect." Tatsumi replied, as he ran his hand along Esdeath's firm, yet soft, ass. Grabbing ahold of Esdeath's hips, Tatsumi positioned himself at Esdeath's entrance. With one powerful thrust, Tatsumi was once again inside Esdeath. The blue-haired general released a sharp moan at the sudden penetration, the new position offering a completely different sensation. With every thrust Tatsumi seemed to reach even deeper inside her, causing her pleasure to drastically increase. The only thing Esdeath could focus on right now was the pleasure coursing through her body, as she rocked her hips back to meet Tatsumi's thrusts. _"Time to really start dominating her."_ Esdeath yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Tatsumi suddenly grabbed a fistful of her pale, blue hair and pulled her head back. Tatsumi continued to rapidly pound into Esdeath, as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Look at you, panting and moaning like a dog in heat." Reaching forward, Tatsumi grabbed a handful of Esdeath's bouncing breast with his free hand. "These big tits..." Tatsumi took his hand off Esdeath's breasts and gave her butt a rough slap. "This tight ass...your whole slutty body" Tatsumi planted several kisses along Esdeath's neck, as he continued to slam into her soaked womanhood. "They all belong to me now, and I will kill any man who dares to lay a hand on you. You're my woman now."

"Yes!" Esdeath exclaimed, feeling a familiar pressure building in her core. "You're the only man I have eyes for! Only you can satisfy me! I don't want any of those other weak, pathetic men!"

"Good, because we're going to be by each other's side for a long time. We're going to destroy this corrupt empire and bring upon new era in this country." Tatsumi said, as he nibbled on Esdeath's ear, sending chills through her body.

"Of course! I will crush anyone who stands in our way!" Esdeath yelled, letting out small moans as she spoke. "As long as I'm by your side, I'll be happy!"

"Esdeath...I'm getting close..." Tatsumi said, as he pulled Esdeath upright, pressing her back against his chest. Placing both hands on Esdeath's bountiful breasts, Tatsumi continued to rapidly thrust into her. "I'm about to..."

"Me too!" Esdeath moaned, turning her head to lock eyes with Tatsumi. "I want you to cum inside me, Tatsumi. I want to feel everything."

"Okay!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as captured Esdeath's lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching, Tatsumi wrapped his arms around Esdeath's waist and pulled her close. With one final thrust, Tatsumi orgasmed inside Esdeath, causing both of them to moan into their fiery kiss. The feeling of Tatsumi's seed flowing insider her, sent Esdeath over the edge into her own orgasm, her entire body shaking slightly. Once both their orgasms subsided, both Esdeath and Tatsumi continued their liplock for several more moment, before they collapsed onto the makeshift bedding. Both Tatsumi and Esdeath were panting slightly, as they laid beside each other. As Tatsumi stared up at the night sky overhead, he felt something land on top of his hand. Glancing down, Tatsumi saw that Esdeath's hand was grasping his. Tatsumi turned to look at the blue-haired general and saw a content smile on her face, as she stared up at the sky as well.

"That was amazing, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, intertwining her fingers with Tatsumi's. "I never knew something could feel so amazing...and you were so...aggressive towards the end...I loved it."

"It was great for me too." Tatsumi added, as a small smile spread across his face. "So...does this mean you'll join the revolutionary army?"

"Haha, you sure are persistent." Esdeath chuckled, turning her head to look at Tatsumi. "Well I am a woman who keeps her word. You defeated me wholeheartedly and made me submit to you. It may not have been what I had envisioned, but you won...so yes...once we get off this island I'll meet with the leaders of the revolutionary army to discuss my terms." Esdeath rested her head on Tatsumi's chest, a soft smile on her face. _"This way I'll be able to stay by Tatsumi's side and keep him safe."_

"That's great!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as bright smile spread across his face. Esdeath's eyes widened when Tatsumi suddenly pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so happy!" Burying his head into the crook of Esdeath's neck, Tatsumi's smile widened. _"I did it! I convinced Esdeath to switch sides! I might have just saved countless lives!"_

"Yes, I'm quite thrilled as well." Esdeath muttered with a warm smile, hugging Tatsumi back. "Today starts a new chapter in my life...a chapter I hope is full of joyous memories."

"That means we just have to find a way out of here." Tatsumi said, as he released Esdeath from the hug.

"I think I may know of a way for us to get out of here." Esdeath said with a lustful smirk, pushing Tatsumi back onto the the bedding and straddling his waist. "But before that..." Tatsumi let out of a groan of pleasure, as Esdeath reached back and slowly began to stroke his shaft. "I'd like a taste of your dominate side once again."

* * *

(Three Hours Later: Several Hundred Yards Away from the Makeshift Camp)

"Well that sure was fun." Tatsumi said with a grin, as he tied his white coat back around his waist. "You've got a lot of stamina, Esdeath."

"So do you." Esdeath said, kissing Tatsumi on the cheek. "But Tatsumi..." The young assassin yelped in surprised when Esdeath roughly grabbed ahold of his ass. "If you ever tell anyone about the way I acted earlier...I'll have to spend a long time thoroughly punishing you."

"M-Message received." Tatsumi stuttered out in fear, as he felt a chill run down his spine. The sadistic look he saw in Esdeath's eyes told him that she wasn't joking either. "My lips are sealed."

"Good." Esdeath said with a smile, turning her back to Tatsumi. "Now follow me, it should be right up ahead."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Tatsumi asked, as he followed closely behind Esdeath.

"That." Esdeath said, pointing towards a glowing symbol on the ground ahead of them. "I had a hunch there was something special about the spot we were teleported to."

"So you're saying we can only travel between places marked by that symbol." Tatsumi asked, as he stroked his chin.

"Precisely." Esdeath replied, resting her hands on her hips. "Judging by the size of the invocation, that man can transport multiple people at once. But it uses a great deal of his energy."

"So he can't constantly send people back and forth." Tatsumi said, as he started down at the shimmering symbol. "That means if we simply keep watch here..."

"That's right...you catch on quick Tatsumi." Esdeath said with a smile, patting Tatsumi on the head, much to his annoyance. "If we wait long enough the gate will open once again. That's probably how he got those huge danger beasts on this island in the first place. But, that's just once possible way to get back."

"You figured another way to leave?" Tatsumi asked, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but..." Esdeath said, sneaking up behind Tatsumi and hugging his head against her breasts. "Before we talk about that, I'd like to get to know each other a little better." With a smile, Esdeath began to trace circles on Tatsumi's chest. "So...tell me about yourself. First off, where did you learn the basic's of sword fighting."

"Well since you're gonna be helping the revolutionary army, I don't see a problem telling you." Tatsumi said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I learned the very basic's of swordsmanship from a man who had retired from military duty. He was something of a martial arts instructor, and he happened to stop in our village one day. He was very good at teaching and he's the one who taught me blacksmithing. I figured I had to have more than one skill if I wanted to make it in the capital."

"You're quite the versatile man, Tatsumi." Esdeath complimented, leaning closer to the young assassin. "That's another one of the things I admire about you."

"You flatter me..." Tatsumi said, as his face tinged red in embarassment. "But you can do anything too, Esdeath."

"Not really, I'm not versed in the arts at all..." Esdeath said, shrugging her shoulders. "At first I had no idea...what was so good about Nyau's flute playing."

 _"Nyau?"_ Tatsumi thought, as his eyes briefly widened, before a frown spread across his face. _"That's right...he was one of the Three Beasts."_

"What's wrong Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked, gently running her hand across Tatsumi's cheek. "You look upset all of a sudden."

"Esdeath...there's something I've been keeping secret...I couldn't let you know before I convinced you to join the revolutionary army." Tatsumi said, as he grabbed ahold of **Incursio** **'s** key. "But I think it's time I finally let you know."

 **"Are you sure about this partner? This is a pretty big leap you're taking."**

 _"I'm sure, **Incursio**. I just convinced Esdeath to switch sides, I can't keep deceiving her any longer. She needs to know that she can trust me completely." _ Tatsumi thought, as his eyes filled with determination. _"She has to know that I'm the one who killed two of her men...and I need accept any punishment she gives out."_

 **"Hmmm, that's quite mature of you, partner. I suppose I underestimated the rate at which you were growing."**

"What's going on, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked, a hint of concern in her voice. "You're acting really strange right now."

"Esdeath..." Tatsumi said, as he held out **Incursio's** key. "Just watch." Almost instantly Tatsumi's body was covered by a crimson light, causing Esdeath to temporarily shield her eyes. When the light died down, Esdeath was shocked to see that Tatsumi was wearing a set of armor, but not just any armor.

"That armor...it's-"

"Yes." Tatsumi said, as he nodded his head. "This armor is the teigu **Incursio**...Esdeath...I'm an assassin for Night Raid...and I'm the one who killed two of your Three Beasts." Taking off his helmet, Tatsumi locked eyes with the stunned general. "I hope you can understand why I had to keep this a secret from you...but I had to let you know that you could trust me, that there was no secrets between us...I also apologize for killing your men, I know how much you care for your subordinates...But I was protecting my comrades, so I had no other choice...I understand if you're upset with me...and I'll accept any punishment you wish to deal out...I just hope this won't dissuade you from joining the revolutionary army."

"Tatsumi..." Esdeath muttered, slowly walking towards the young assassin, her cap covering her eyes. Prepared for whatever Esdeath had in store, Tatsumi closed his eyes and prepared for the blue-haired general to strike him. However, Tatsumi was quite surprised when he felt a soft pair of lips pressing against his, instead of a harsh slap across the face. When Tatsumi opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that Esdeath was kissing him. When Esdeath pulled away, Tatsumi simply stared at her wide-eyed. "I have no need to punish you Tatsumi. You said it yourself, you were simply protecting your comrade...I cannot fault you for that. Also, since you killed two of my Beasts, you helped prove that they were weak and needed to be rooted out."

 _"There she goes again with that."_ Tatsumi thought, as a frown spread across his face, his eyes momentarily filled with sadness. _"I need to try and change her way of thinking."_

"I will admit that I'm quite surprised that you're apart of Night Raid, but that would explain why you're such a skilled fighter." Esdeath said with a smile, patting Tatsumi on the head. "And it also makes me that happy that you can trust me with your secret."

 _"Well...she took that better than expected."_ Tatsumi thought, as he continued to stare at Esdeath. _"Maybe she is already beginning to change in small ways."_

"Since you told me some things about your past, I suppose it's only fair that I do the same." Esdeath said, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "I wasn't actually born in the capital, I come from a remote region far to the north. We were called the Partas Tribe, and we specialized in hunting danger beasts. I was born and raised as the chief's daughter." So Esdeath began to tell Tatsumi the story of her past, not skipping any gruesome detail. The young assassin was shocked by the harsh Esdeath had lived, especially how her entire village had been wiped out, including her father. "And that's what happened...I kept on hunting danger beasts after that. When I ran out of prey, I came to the empire for work. All I did was shift my focus from hunting danger beasts to hunting humans."

 _"The boss was right...Esdeath's way of thinking has been pounded into her head since she was a child."_ Tatsumi thought, as he released a light sigh. _"Her entire village believed in the idea of survival of the fittest, it's all she knew."_

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Esdeath asked, a smile spreading across her face. "I'll tell you anything."

"Okay then...what type of teigu do you have?" Tatsumi asked, as he watched a smirk spread across Esdeath's face. Reaching out, Esdeath grabbed Tatsumi's hand and placed it upon the odd mark above her cleavage. The young assassin's eyes widened when a sudden, horrible chill shot down his spine. _"W-What the fuck was that? It was like when I touched Seryu's hand, but a thousand times_ _worse..."_

"My teigu is right here..." Esdeath said with a smile, tightly grasping Tatsumi's hand. As Tatsumi listened to Esdeath tell the tale of how she acquired her teigu, he felt his blood begin to go cold.

"S-So you have the blood of a danger beast inside you right now?" Tatsumi asked, as he watched Esdeath nod her head.

"That's right." Esdeath said with a smile, stroking Tatsumi's cheek. "But I've tamed it, so you have nothing to fear."

"Is that why you enjoy torturing and killing others?" Tatsumi asked, as he tightly balled his fists, wanting to confirm something that had been worrying him.

"No." Esdeath replied, causing Tatsumi's hopes to drop. "I've always been into that."

 _"That confirms my fears...she's rotten down to her very core...I may never be able to change her."_ Tatsumi thought, as he felt a sudden urge to cry. However, Tatsumi fought back the tears and bit his bottom lip. _"I was so naive to think I could change her so easily...it will take years, maybe my entire life to make her change her ways...but I just convinced her to switch sides...that tells me that she's not completely lost...maybe the other version of me gave up on Esdeath when he learned this...but I can't give up now! I will change this woman and save her!"_

* * *

(Same Time: Inn Near the Capital)

"Thanks for patching me up doc." The dark-skinned man who had transported Tatsumi and Esdeath said, rubbing the bandages on his arm. "You really are a life saver."

"You're lucky you found me in time." A buxom, dark-haired woman said, as she adjusted her glasses. "Any longer and you would have died from blood loss. You had several pieces of shrapnel in your arm and abdomen...what the hell happened anyway?"

"I had an...altercation...with some bandits." The dark-skinned man lied, standing back onto his feet.

"You're a horrible liar." The buxom doctor chuckled, as she stared at the mysterious man. "But there's something strange about you...you seem to give off an air of class."

"You noticed eh?" The dark-skinned man asked, a smirk spreading across his face. "I'm the minister's son after all."

"Ugh...the minister?" The buxom doctor repeated, a frown spreading across her face. "You're not taking about _that_ minister are-" The buxom doctor stopped in her tracks when the dark-skinned man stormed over to her. Without warning, the dark-skinned man punched the doctor in the stomach, causing all the air to leave her lungs as she collapsed to her knees.

"What the hell is 'that' supposed to mean!?" The dark-skinned man roared, as he picked the doctor up by her hair. "I respect my old man a lot!" Growling in the woman's face, the dark-skinned man harshly tossed her to the ground. "But I will surpass him one day...I think overtaking one's parents is the ultimate form of filial piety." Glaring back the doctor one more time, the dark-skinned man walked out of the inn. "Take this as a lesson...don't insult my father again!"

 _"That bastard..."_ The buxom doctor thought, watching the mysterious man slam the door behind him. Using a nearby table for support, the buxom doctor slowly got back onto her feet, struggling to catch her breath. _"If I had known that motherfucker was the minister's son I would have let him bleed out..."_ Placing both her hands on her pulsing stomach, the dark-haired doctor plopped down on the only bed in the room. _"As soon as I can...I need to report this to the revolutionary army."_

* * *

(Back With Tatsumi and Esdeath)

"So...what's the second way to get back?" Tatsumi asked, as he avoided Esdeath's gaze, wanting to quickly change the subject.

"It's quite simple really...we'll hitch a ride." Esdeath explained, causing Tatsumi to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't look so perplexed. There are several danger beasts you can ride on to get around. Taming and training them is extremely difficult, but I've mastered it. In the books I've read, it seems that air mantas and ocean dragons live in environments like this. If we keep an eye on the sky, I'm sure we'll eventually spot one." Tatsumi's eyes widened when by pure chance he spotted an Air Manta flying directly overhead.

"There's one tight there!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he pointed towards the danger beast.

"Speak of the devil, what perfect timing!" Esdeath said, running after the Air Manta.

"What are you going to do!?" Tatsumi asked, as he started to chase after Esdeath.

"I'm going to shoot it down with an ice arrow then break it in!" Esdeath replied, adjusting her cap. "I'm not letting it get away!"

"Esdeath hold-" Tatsumi stopped dead in his tracks when a blinding light began to shine behind him. Spinning around, Tatsumi's eyes shot open when he saw that the symbol on the ground was glowing brightly. "This is our way out!" Turning back around, Tatsumi quickly caught up with Esdeath and grabbed her hand.

 _"He caught up with me so quickly!"_ Esdeath thought slightly shocked, turning to face Tatsumi. "What are doing!?"

"The portal is opening!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he began to pull Esdeath towards the glowing symbol. "We don't need the Air Manta!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Esdeath cheered with a smile, allowing Tatsumi to pull her into the blinding light.

* * *

(Several Hours Later: Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"Well here we are." Tatsumi said, as he gestured to the stone fortress in front of them. "Welcome to Night Raid's base."

"Hmmm, it's quite the hideout." Esdeath said, staring up at the large building, impressed by it's design. "It's hidden away from the capital and is easily defensible. Aside from the royal palace, I don't think I've seen a better location for a base of operations."

"I guess we should get inside and introduce you to everyone." Tatsumi said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's gonna be kinda awkward and tense at first, but I'll do what I can to calm everyone down."

"Wait just a moment, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, grabbing ahold of Tatsumi's jacket. "We need to discuss one thing real quick."

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked, as he stopped in front of the hideout's front entrance.

"I know I agreed to leave the empire and fight for the revolutionary army, but you have to understand I can't leave right away." Esdeath said, resting her hands on her hips. "It would be suspicious if I didn't return. The minister would probably send out search parties to look for me, putting your comrades at risk. So you'll just have to wait a little while, until I can find the right time to get away."

"I suppose that makes sense." Tatsumi said, as he nodded his head. "I also appreciate you looking out for my friends."

"I also want to try and get some of my Jaegers to come with me." Esdeath said, as a sad smile spread across her face. "I know most of them won't listen, but I want to try at least."

"Well we'd be welcome to new members." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he reached out and squeezed Esdeath's hand. "I know how much you care about your men."

"That's all I wanted to say...so I suppose we should be heading inside." Esdeath suggested, staring at the door ahead of him. "I'm looking forward to seeing what the legendary Night Raid has to offer."

"You hang back a bit, I'll call you once I'm ready." Tatsumi said, which caused Esdeath to nod her head in understanding. Seeing that Esdeath was ready, Tatsumi opened the door to the hideout. As soon as Tatsumi took one step through the door, he was met with Leone and Mine's angry screams from down the hall.

"God damn it, Lubbock! How could you let this happen!" Mine's voice echoed down the hall.

"If Tatsumi got captured again, I swear I will castrate you!" Leone exclaimed, followed soon after by a scream from Lubbock.

"Uh...I should get in there before this gets out of hand." Tatsumi said, turning to face Esdeath.

"That would be best." Esdeath said, as she ushered Tatsumi forward. "Now get in there."

"I'll be right back!" Tatsumi exclaimed, before running down the hall. Coming to a skidding stop, Tatsumi stood in the doorway to the meeting room. Tatsumi gazed into the room and saw all of Night Raid's members, minus Chelsea, gathered there. Mine was still chewing Lubbock out, while Leone held him in a headlock, his face turning blue as he frantically tapped out. Across from Leone and Mine were Akame and Sayo, both of them looking quite worried. Lastly, Najenda sat in her usual chair, an annoyed look on her face as a cigarette hung between her lips. Tatsumi stood in the doorway for several moments, no one noticing his presence. "Did I miss something?" Instantly all eyes were on Tatsumi, and just as quickly he was tackled by three girls.

"Tatsumi! Thank God you're okay!" Akame yelled, as she buried her head into the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "I was so worried you had been captured again!"

"I thought that idiot had let you hurt!" Mine cried, wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Leone exclaimed, as she hugged Tatsumi's head between her breasts. "I was ready to go out and look for you!"

"You really scared me there, you idiot." Sayo said with a slight blush, breathing a sigh of relief. "Next time you worry me like this, I'll kick your ass."

"That bastard..." Lubbock growled, gritting his teeth, as tears formed in his eyes. "Why the hell does he get all the girls?"

"Nice to see that you're okay, Tatsumi." Najenda said with a grin, getting out of her chair and walking over to the young assassin.

"It's good to be back boss." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he managed to get his head out of Leone's breasts.

"You probably have quite the-" Najenda stopped mid-sentence when she sensed an ominous presence from out in the hall. "Tatsumi...were you followed here?"

"No, but I did bring a guest. Now don't freak out right away, I promise she won't do anything." Tatsumi said, turning to the doorway. "You can come in now!" Everyone turned to face the meeting room's doorway, hearing the sound of heeled boots echo in the hall. However, no one was expecting the person that appeared in the doorway, all their eyes wide open in shock.

"My, my, Najenda it's good to see you again." Esdeath said with a mischievous smirk, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "It's been quite some time, how have you been?"

"E-Esdeath..." Najenda breathed out, her cigarette falling from her mouth.

* * *

 **And done! Well this chapter was a blast to write! The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off and will have Night Raid dealing with Esdeath's sudden appearance. So it's official, Esdeath has officially decided to join the revolutionary army! Now I don't want you all to read this chapter and think that Esdeath's personality is going to change radically. She's still going to bloodthirsty and ruthless, like Tatsumi said it's going to take a long time for him to change her. It's just that when she's with Tatsumi,** **that this gentler and sweeter side of her comes out. Well I go back to school on August 24th, with my first day of class on the 28th, and it'll be my first time living on campus. I don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter out before I leave for school, but I will do one more chapter before I work on any other fics. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK), PM me any ideas you have for my fics, and check out my profile and other fics if you haven't already. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	21. Chapter 21 Raised Tensions

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the final update for this fic for now. After this chapter I have to work on a new chapter for my Pokemon fic, then after that I'm going to work on my Fairy Tail fic, so this story will have to go on the back burners for a little while. Plus, with me starting college again soon, I don't know exactly when the next chapter for this fic will be out, but I'll try to not make it too long. Well anyways I'm glad that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter and what transpired between Tatsumi and Esdeath. From this point on I hope to start making some other changes to the original story, fingers crossed that everything works out well. This new chapter will pick up right where the previous one left off, and will have Night Raid dealing with the fact that Esdeath is now on their side.**

 **P.S. (PLEASE READ, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE A FAN OF THE AKAME GA KILL! MANGA) Apparently there's a continuation to the Akame ga Kill! manga being written by the same author, but with a new illustrator (TBH I'm not a huge fan of the new art style), called Hinowa ga Crush! From what I've seen so far, it's pretty much all completely new characters and setting, but Akame is definitely in it as either one of the main characters or as a very prevalent side character. I've done some light searching and I have been able to find a few of the translated chapters on reddit, and I do know that it's being simupublished in English by Yen Press. Now before any of you ask, no I don't plan on expanding this fic into this new manga once I'm finished with the main story. I however might reference this new series and some of its characters in the** **epilogue chapter, but I'm not 100 percent sure yet. So please don't bombard me, asking me to continue this story into the new manga, because this story is already going to be very long by the time it's finished and I don't want to be writing it forever. Plus, if I do start writing content for this new manga I might eventually run into the problem where I have to actually wait for new chapters to come out before I can update the story. So yeah, as of right now I have no plans of continuing this fic into the new manga's storyline. Once I finish the main Akame ga Kill plot this story will be finished, I may however tease the next manga somehow but not fully dive into it. As for whether or not I'm going to read this new manga I'm not entirely sure yet. From some of the first impressions I've read online from other people it seems to be generally positive so far, but we'll have to wait for more chapters to come out. But on the whole I was okay with the way the Akame ga Kill! manga ended, it wasn't all sunshines and rainbows, that would have ruined the dark tone the story had, but it wasn't a complete shitfest where literally everyone died like in the anime. If I do end up picking up this new manga, I just hope they bring back more old characters other than Akame, because apparently one of the things Akame is doing in this new story is looking for a way to remove her curse from Murasame and to possibly cure Tatsumi of being trapped in his dragon form. It would be awesome to see Akame reunite with Tatsumi and Mine in this new manga, and be able to return Tatsumi to normal.**

 **Well, t** **hat's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Well here we are." Tatsumi said, as he gestured to the stone fortress in front of them. The Sun was just beginning to rise, bathing the large building in early morning sunlight. "Welcome to Night Raid's base."

"Hmmm, it's quite the hideout." Esdeath said, staring up at the large building, impressed by it's design. "It's hidden away from the capital and is easily defensible. Aside from the royal palace, I don't think I've seen a better location for a base of operations."

"I guess we should get inside and introduce you to everyone." Tatsumi said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's gonna be kinda awkward and tense at first, but I'll do what I can to calm everyone down."

"Wait just a moment, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, grabbing ahold of Tatsumi's jacket. "We need to discuss one thing real quick."

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked, as he stopped in front of the hideout's front entrance.

"I know I agreed to leave the empire and fight for the revolutionary army, but you have to understand I can't leave right away." Esdeath said, resting her hands on her hips. "It would be suspicious if I didn't return. The minister would probably send out search parties to look for me, putting your comrades at risk. So you'll just have to wait a little while, until I can find the right time to get away."

"I suppose that makes sense." Tatsumi said, as he nodded his head. "I also appreciate you looking out for my friends."

"I also want to try and get some of my Jaegers to come with me." Esdeath said, as a sad smile spread across her face. "I know most of them won't listen, but I want to try at least."

"Well we'd be welcome to new members." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he reached out and squeezed Esdeath's hand. "I know how much you care about your men."

"That's all I wanted to say...so I suppose we should be heading inside." Esdeath suggested, staring at the door ahead of him. "I'm looking forward to seeing what the legendary Night Raid has to offer."

"You hang back a bit, I'll call you once I'm ready." Tatsumi said, which caused Esdeath to nod her head in understanding. Seeing that Esdeath was ready, Tatsumi opened the door to the hideout. As soon as Tatsumi took one step through the door, he was met with Leone and Mine's angry screams from down the hall.

"God damn it, Lubbock! How could you let this happen!" Mine's voice echoed down the hall.

"If Tatsumi got captured again, I swear I will castrate you!" Leone exclaimed, followed soon after by a scream from Lubbock.

"Uh...I should get in there before this gets out of hand." Tatsumi said, turning to face Esdeath.

"That would be best." Esdeath said, as she ushered Tatsumi forward. "Now get in there."

"I'll be right back!" Tatsumi exclaimed, before running down the hall. Coming to a skidding stop, Tatsumi stood in the doorway to the meeting room. Tatsumi gazed into the room and saw all of Night Raid's members, minus Chelsea, gathered there. Mine was still chewing Lubbock out, while Leone held him in a headlock, his face turning blue as he frantically tapped out. Across from Leone and Mine were Akame and Sayo, both of them looking quite worried. Lastly, Najenda sat in her usual chair, an annoyed look on her face as a cigarette hung between her lips. Tatsumi stood in the doorway for several moments, no one noticing his presence. "Did I miss something?" Instantly all eyes were on Tatsumi, and just as quickly he was tackled by three girls.

"Tatsumi! Thank God you're okay!" Akame yelled, as she buried her head into the crook of Tatsumi's neck. "I was so worried you had been captured again!"

"I thought that idiot had let you hurt!" Mine cried, wrapping her arms around Tatsumi's neck.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Leone exclaimed, as she hugged Tatsumi's head between her breasts. "I was ready to go out and look for you!"

"You really scared me there, you idiot." Sayo said with a slight blush, breathing a sigh of relief. "Next time you worry me like this, I'll kick your ass."

"That bastard..." Lubbock growled, gritting his teeth, as tears formed in his eyes. "Why the hell does he get all the girls?"

"Nice to see that you're okay, Tatsumi." Najenda said with a grin, getting out of her chair and walking over to the young assassin.

"It's good to be back boss." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he managed to get his head out of Leone's breasts.

"You probably have quite the-" Najenda stopped mid-sentence when she sensed an ominous presence from out in the hall. "Tatsumi...were you followed here?"

"No, but I did bring a guest. Now don't freak out right away, I promise she won't do anything." Tatsumi said, turning to the doorway. "You can come in now!" Everyone turned to face the meeting room's doorway, hearing the sound of heeled boots echo in the hall. However, no one was expecting the person that appeared in the doorway, all their eyes wide open in shock.

"My, my, Najenda it's good to see you again." Esdeath said with a mischievous smirk, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "It's been quite some time, how have you been?"

"E-Esdeath..." Najenda breathed out, her cigarette falling from her mouth. "W-What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Is that any way to greet an comrade?" Esdeath asked, as she waltzed into the meeting room.

"Comrade?!" Najenda exclaimed, tightly balling her fists. "You're the one who took my right eye and cut off most of my right arm!"

"Sorry about that." Esdeath said nonchalantly, as she waved dismissively, taking a seat at the table. "But we were fighting you know? So you can't really blame me. Besides you've got such a fancy mechanical arm now and a cool eyepatch, I'm kinda jealous." Najenda looked like she was about to retort, but Esdeath's head had turned away, denying her any chance for a rebuttal. Gazing around the room, Esdeath rested her head on her fist, a smirk still plastered on her face. "I must say Najenda, you have quite a nice place here."

"Tatsumi!" Najenda hissed, whipping around to face the young assassin, her one good eye clearly showing that she was upset. "Why is that woman here in our secret hideout!?"

"You remember how I said I was going to convince Esdeath to join the revolutionary army." Tatsumi said with a nervous smile, as he gestured to the blue-haired general. "Well...surprise...I guess."

"You're joking." Najenda said in a deadpanned tone, her mouth hanging open in shock. "You seriously...convinced her to switch sides?"

"Yeah, when Lubbock and I were scouting the mountains for danger beasts, Esdeath happened to be on patrol too, and we met by chance. Then some creepy guy showed up out of nowhere and used an unknown teigu to teleport us to some deserted island to the southeast. We were trapped on that island for half a day, and during that time Esdeath and I talked quite a lot. We managed to get back her using-"

"Oh Tatsumi..." Esdeath cut the young assassin's explanation off, a faint blush on her face. "Why are you leaving out the part we made long, passionate love?"

 _"Oh shit..."_ Tatsumi thought, sensing three sets of eyes drilling holes in the back of his head. Slowly turning his head around, Tatsumi felt a horrible chill run down his spine when he saw Akame, Leone, and Mine fiercely glaring at him. _"I'm so fucking dead..."_

"He was simply amazing." Esdeath gushed with a small smile, as she released a content sigh, remembering her pleasurable night with Tatsumi. "He was so gentle in certain ways, but also knew how to completely dominate me."

 _"Shut up woman!"_ Tatsumi thought, feeling as if he'd suddenly catch on fire, because of the looks his girls were giving him. _"You're making things way worse!"_

"God! Damn! It!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he slammed his head onto the table between every word. "Why! Is! It! Always! Him!"

"Tatsumi..." Najenda said, her brow twitching in irritation. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, Tastumi." Leone said in a menacing tone, as she grasped the young assassin's arm so tightly that he yelped in pain. "Tell us everything."

"Don't leave out any details either." Mine said with barely contained anger, digging her elbow into Tatsumi's side. "Because I'd love to hear what you have to say."

"And don't you dare try to lie to us." Akame said, as she glared at the man she loved. "Because I'll know if you're lying."

"Yes, I'd like to hear all this too." Sayo said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, what's this..." Esdeath said with a devious smile, as she slowly got out of her chair and walked over to Tatsumi and the other girls. "Why are you all getting so upset with my little Tatsumi? Are you perhaps jealous?"

"Jealous! Your Tatsumi!?" Leone exclaimed, getting in Esdeath's face and locking eyes with her. "You know, I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"And why is that?" Esdeath asked, as she rested her hands on her hips. "Because I don't believe we've met before."

"Leone please calm down..." Tatsumi said, trying to defuse the very tense situation. "Don't start anything right now."

"No!" Leone growled, as she stomped her foot down. "This bitch seriously pissed me off, so she needs to learn her place!"

"It's okay Tatsumi." Esdeath said with a smirk, seeming to taunt Leone, which only angered her more. "I'll humor her. So...Leone was it? Tell me, why are you so upset with me?"

"Because..." Leone replied, as she tightly balled her fists. "A few months back...when you had that stupid fighting tournament in the capital-"

"Oh yes, I remember that very well." Esdeath said with a smile and faint blush, resting her head on her hand. "That's where I first met my beloved Tatsumi."

"Yeah, it's also where you slapped a damn collar on my man and tried to steal him away from me!" Leone exclaimed, as she glared fiercely at Esdeath. "If he didn't escape that damn palace I was ready to bust in there and rescue him."

"Your man?" Esdeath parroted, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. "Ah, I get it now. Tatsumi mentioned that he already had a girlfriend, you must be her."

"Hey, I'm his girlfriend too!" Akame chimed in, as she grabbed ahold of Tatsumi's arm.

"Me three!" Mine added, hugging Tatsumi's other free arm.

"Oh now isn't this interesting." Esdeath said with an amused look, as she crouched in front of Mine and Akame. "So you two are Tatsumi's little girlfriends too?" Both girls glanced at each other before nodding. "Well now, I didn't expect Tatsumi to be such a player." Tatsumi gulped when Esdeath gently ran her hand across his cheek. "Oh don't look so scared Tatsumi, I'm not mad at you."

"Y-You're not?" Tatsumi asked, not fully believing the blue-haired general.

"Of course not." Esdeath said with a sweet smile, as she ruffled Tatsumi's hair, before standing back onto her feet. "Because many great and powerful men throughout history have had their own harems, and the fact that you managed to snag three Night Raid assassins only further proves how special you are." Seeing that Akame, Mine, and Leone were staring at her, a devious smile spread across Esdeath's face. "Besides...I love a good challenge...and you girls may prove to be worthy competition."

"What the hell are you babbling on about?" Leone asked in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms underneath her impressive bust.

"I'm not a heartless woman, I'll allow you three to continue your relationship with Tatsumi, but..." Esdeath said, as she licked her lips. "I won't just sit idly by, I will become the main girl in Tatsumi's heart. He will love me above all else."

"Like hell he will!" Akame, Leone, and Mine all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well then, let the battle begin." Esdeath said with a mischievous smirk, before turning to Najenda. "Now then Najenda, I believe we have much to discuss. Shall we continue this conversation in private?"

"Alright, follow me." Najenda said, as she released a light sigh, lighting another cigarette. Taking a quick puff, Najenda began to make her way out of the meeting room. "God damn it, I'm getting too old for this shit."

"I'll see you later, Tatsumi." Esdeath said, placing a soft kiss on Tatsumi's cheek, before she followed after Najenda. However, Esdeath stopped in the room's doorway and turned back to Tatsumi and his girls. "One last thing before I go..." Esdeath briefly made eye contact with Akame, Leone, and Mine individually. "I will not allow any weaklings to be with Tatsumi...if I think you're holding him back or your inability to fight puts him at risk..." Esdeath's eyes narrowed dangerously, causing a chill to run down the three girl's spines. "I will deal with you personally, and trust me...you don't want that." With those final words, Esdeath exited the meeting room.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is?" Leone snarled, as she tightly balled her fists. "Coming in here and saying that she's going to be Tatsumi's main girl. Doesn't she know Tatsumi's not like that. He loves us all equally." Releasing an agitated huff, Leone began to storm out of the room. "I'm gonna go train, I just really need to hit something right now."

"Leone wait!" Tatsumi called out, wriggling free of Akame and Mine's grasp. "Hold on a second!"

"Tatsumi you don't have to worry...I'm not really mad at you...I was shocked more than anything..." Leone said, as she stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face the young assassin. "I'm just a little...annoyed. That Esdeath chick...UGH! She just rubs me the wrong way." Sighing, Leone rubbed the back of her head. "Anyways, I'll see you later Tatsumi." A toothy grin spread across the busty blonde's face. "We'll have to have a few drinks to celebrate." With a wave, Leone exited the meeting room.

"I'm gonna go too." Mine said, following Leone towards the door. "This whole Esdeath thing has really wound me up, so I'm gonna head down to the firing range and blow off some steam." Grabbing **Pumpkin** , Mine walked out into the hallway. Mine stopped for a moment and turned back to Tatsumi. "It's just like Leone said, Tatsumi. We're not really mad at you...this whole situation is just gonna take some getting used to...plus...I don't trust Esdeath yet." Mine flashed Tatsumi a quick smile, when she saw him nod in understanding. Slinging **Pumpkin** over her shoulder, Mine began to make her way down the hall. "Maybe I'll join you and Leone for that drink later!"

"How about you Akame?" Tatsumi asked, as he turned to his red-eyed lover. "How do you feel about this?"

"I can't say that I'm too happy about that woman showing up out of the blue and attempting to claim you as her own..." Akame muttered, before a small smile spread across her face. "But I am proud that you managed to accomplish your goal and convince her to join our side...I can only imagine the boost our military power will receive because of this." Reaching out, Akame gently cupped Tatsumi's cheek. "Sure, I would have liked some warning that Esdeath was going to be here...and I would have preferred to learn about your relationship with her in a little more subtle manner...but I suppose that was unavoidable given your situation." Akame gave Tatsumi a brief kiss, before she released his arm. "I may have been upset for a moment, but I could never stay mad at you Tatsumi, I love you too much." Akame grabbed **Murasame** and began to walk out of the meeting room. "I think I'll join Leone and do some training, and if you guys do end up getting together for a drink latter I might join you as well."

"I'd like that." Tatsumi said with a smile, watching Akame disappear down the hallway. Once Tatsumi was sure Akame was gone, he groaned and hung his head. "*Sigh* At least they didn't end up killing each other."

"Aw, is the harem master having a tough time?" Lubbock teased, as he slapped Tatsumi on the back. "Man it must be so brutal banging four extremely hot chicks."

"Shut up Lubbock." Tatsumi said, running his hand down his face. "I seriously thought they were gonna break out into a fight and hurt each other. Esdeath is really unpredictable, so I had no idea what she was going to do."

"Esdeath wouldn't do that." Lubbock said, which caused Tatsumi quirk an eyebrow in confusion. "From the impression I got from her, Esdeath really cares about you Tatsumi. It looks like she really wants to protect you and is looking out for your best interests. You heard what Esdeath said before she left with Najenda, to me it seemed like she was testing the other girls to see if they would be intimidated by a challenge. I don't think she has any intention of breaking you guys apart."

"I...never thought of it that way." Tatsumi muttered, gazing in the direction Esdeath had went. _"I guess Esdeath cares about me more than I imagined, I need to thank her when I get the_ _chance."_

"That being said..." Lubbock said, as he suddenly lunged at Tatsumi and put him a tight headlock. Growling in irritation, Lubbock gave Tatsumi a painful noogie. "You're just too lucky Tatsumi! Why do all the sexy babes flock to you!?"

"Get the hell off me Lubbock!" Tatsumi exclaimed, elbowing the green-haired assassin the stomach. Free of Lubbock's grasp, Tatsumi put some distance between them. "I didn't ask for this to happen. But I care about those girls and I want them to be happy. If I'm what makes them happy then I'm not going to deny them. I love each of them and I want us all to get through this war together."

"Always the sensitive ladies man, aren't ya?" Lubbock asked with a grin, as a clutched a hand to his stomach. Walking over, Lubbock patted Tatsumi on the shoulder, before he made his way towards the door. "I hope you know I'm just playing with you man...I really am happy for you and those girls...and I hope everything works out well for you guys..." Stopping and leaning against the doorway, Lubbock turned back to look at Tatsumi. "But stay the hell away from Najenda! I swear to God if you start making moves on her, I'll kill you!"

"Lubbock, I know you feel about the boss." Tatsumi said with a small smile, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would never betray you like that."

"Good, that makes me feel a little better." Lubbock said, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "At the rate you were going, I was sure you were gonna go after Najenda next." Waving to Tatsumi, Lubbock walked out into the hallway. "I'll see you later man, I have to go check on the traps along the perimeter."

"That guy really needs to hurry up and tell the boss how he feels." Tatsumi muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "If he doesn't do it soon, he may never get the chance." With everything that had been happening, Tatsumi hadn't sensed that a pair of eyes were on him until things had calmed down. Turning around, Tatsumi saw that Sayo was staring at him with wide eyes, clearly in shock. "You okay Sayo? Cause you look kinda spooked."

"I'm...I'm just trying to process all the shit I just learned." Sayo replied, as she ran a hand through her long, black hair. Releasing a deep breath, Sayo placed both her hands on the table. "So...let me see if I've got everything straight. You're apparently not only dating Akame, Leone, and Mine...but also Esdeath...the most feared person in the empire...and you somehow managed to convince her to join our side."

"That about sums things up." Tatsumi said, shrugging his shoulders. "Things have been so hectic lately, that I can barely keep up with what's going on myself."

"You've changed so much Tatsumi." Sayo said, as looked down at the table and clasped her hands together. "You're so much stronger than you used to be...and you're more mature...sure, you still act like a stupid kid sometimes...but after everything that's happened since we joined Night Raid...I feel like I barely recognize you anymore...you're not the same scared, little boy I had to protect when we were kids..." A sad smile spread across Sayo's face, as she unclasped her hands. "And...I can't help but feel like you're keeping a secret from me...a very big secret."

"I had no idea you felt this way Sayo." Tatsumi said with a hint of guilt in his tone, walking over to his dark-haired, childhood friend. Sitting down next to Sayo, Tatsumi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I've been making you worry, it's just...things have been so crazy recently...ever since we arrived in the capital it's been one thing after another...it's been pretty much nonstop training and fighting since I joined Night Raid." Releasing a light sigh, Tatsumi wrapped his arm around Sayo's shoulder and pulled her closer, much to her embarassment. "And you're right...I have been keeping a secret from you...from pretty much all of Night Raid...the only people who know are Akame and Leone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sayo asked quietly, as she turned her head to avoid looking at Tatsumi. "I've known you longer than anyone else here."

"That's exactly why I couldn't tell you Sayo." Tatsumi replied, releasing a light sigh. "You're my best friend Sayo, and I knew that if I told you my secret you'd start to worry and ask me to give up on being an assassin." Hearing this, Sayo turned her head back to look at Tatsumi, her eyes full of curiosity. "Sayo...just before I came to the capital...something...happened to me...something that I can't run away from. I have to face this challenge head on and work hard to change the future for the better...and I can only do that if I stay with Night Raid."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sayo asked, as tears formed in her eyes. "Don't you trust me? Whatever it is, I'll understand."

"Of course I trust you Sayo, you're one of the people I trust most in the world." Tatsumi reassured, placing a comforting hand on top of Sayo's. "And I will tell you...I'll tell everyone very soon...I just have to make sure one thing is ready first...once that's done I'll tell you all...I promise."

"*Sigh* Alright..." Sayo relented, as she pushed her seat back and stood up. "I don't like you keeping secrets from me, but it must be really important for you to hide it like this...just...you can talk to me if you're ever confused or something..." Tatsumi yelped when Sayo suddenly punched him in the arm. "And slow down with the damn girls, I won't have you turning into a pervert like Lubbock."

"If that ever happens, I'll gladly let you kick the shit out of me." Tatsumi said with a grin, earning a light chuckle from Sayo. "There, I knew I could make you smile."

"You're such an ass." Sayo said with a smile, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, I'll see you later. I need to get some archery training in, then I need to work in some practice with **Extase**."

"Are you getting used to using **Extase**?" Tatsumi asked, trying his best not to upset Sayo, because he knew that Sheele was still a touchy subject with her. Sayo stopped in her tracks when she hear this. "If you don't want to answer I totally-"

"No it's fine." Sayo cut Tatsumi off, as sad smile spread across her face, while she rubbed her arm. "I am getting better with **Extase** , but it's still gonna take some time before I can use it as effectively as Sheele could. I'm used to using daggers and short swords, so with a weapon that has such long blades...it's gonna be a tough adjustment. But I'm confident that I'll be able to master **Extase** soon...I'm so happy that Mine and the boss allowed me the honor of wielding Sheele's teigu...I can't betray the trust they put in me."

"You won't, Sayo." Tatsumi said, getting out of his chair and walking over to Sayo. "You're one of the strongest people I know...I mean you endured having one of your freaking legs cut off and ended up became a badass assassin! I could never do something like that."

"Well I am pretty badass." Sayo said with a smug smirk, as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Calm down there, and I thought my ego inflated quickly." Tatsumi said with a light chuckle, causing a frown to spread across Sayo's face. "Aw come on, don't give me that look." A grin spread across Tatsumi's face, as he suddenly grabbed ahold of Sayo's hand, causing the dark-haired girl's face to flush red. "Let me practice archery with you! We can even have an accuracy contest!"

"W-What?" Sayo stuttered out, as she stared at Tatsumi in surprise. "Are you serious, Tatsumi? You were the most abysmal archer in our entire village. In fact you're so bad, I'm pretty sure you somehow managed to shot yourself in the foot."

"That was years ago!" Tatsumi exclaimed in defense, his face burning red in embarassment. "And I didn't have a good grip on the bow...and...and...GAH! I want a rematch! I've gotten better, I swear!"

"Okay, you're on!" Sayo said with a wide grin, as she grabbed her bow and quiver, which were leaning against a nearby wall. "But don't come crying to me after I crush your sorry ass!"

"I'll show that I'm a pretty damn good archer now!" Tatsumi cheered, running towards the door. "Last one to the shooting range has to help Susanoo clean up the base later!"

"Hey no fair! Get back here!" Sayo yelled, as she quickly ran after Tatsumi. "You cheater...and you've had more speed training with Akame than I have!" As both assassins sprinted through the halls of Night Raid's base, a hidden smile graced Sayo's face. _"I can't thank you enough Tatsumi...you always make me feel better when I'm down."_

* * *

(That Night: Hall Outside Tatsumi's Room)

"Hmph, Najenda just doesn't know when to let things go." Esdeath said with a frown, walking through the halls of Night Raid's base with her arms crossed underneath her chest. "Well at least we managed to come to an agreeable deal." A slight blush spread across Esdeath's face as she pressed a hand to her cheek. "I get to slaughter the minister's lackeys when the revolutionary attacks the capital and before then I get to personally interrogate any prisoners we capture." Esdeath licked her lips as she imagined trying out a few new torture techniques she had thought up. "Then once this war is over, Tatsumi and I will explore this vast world together. I can see it now, we'll never stay too long in one place, and we'll spend our time hunting down danger beasts...Oh, I'm getting giddy just thinking about it." Stopping in front of the room she was searching for, a smile spread across Esdeath's face. "Well as long as Najenda wasn't lying this should be Tatsumi's room." Esdeath's smile widened as she reached for the doorknob. "Now that we're lovers, I can't have my precious Tatsumi sleeping alone." Slowly opening the door, Esdeath stealthily slid into the room and made her way towards the bed. However, the blue-haired general stopped her tracks when she saw that Tatsumi wasn't alone in his bed. "Oho, what do we have here?" In the middle of the bed was Tatsumi, who was snoring softly, knocked out cold. But Esdeath was more focused on the three other people in the bed. On Tatsumi's left side was Akame, the red-eyed assassin was using his arm as a pillow, as she snuggled close to him. Across from Akame was Leone, the busty blonde hugged Tatsumi's other arm between her breasts and buried face into the crook of Tatsumi's neck, occasionally letting out what seemed like low purrs. Lastly, Mine was lying between Tatsumi's legs, resting her on his stomach and wrapping her arms around his waist. All three girls had smiles on their faces, seeming to enjoy sharing a bed with the man that loved and shared. As Esdeath stared at the odd display, she couldn't help but feel like she was being left out. A frown briefly spread across Esdeath's face, before it morphed into a smirk. Deciding not to disturb Tatsumi's slumber, Esdeath quietly left the room. Once Esdeath was back out in the hall, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Enjoy that while you can girls, because eventually I will be the only one sharing a bed with Tatsumi...you can all be content to sleep on the floor beside us."

* * *

(The Next Morning: Night Raid's Training Grounds)

"Harder!" Leone exclaimed, as she blocked a kick from Tatsumi that was aimed at her waist. "You need to be more aggressive Tatsumi! Don't hold back at all! Come at me with everything you've got!"

"It's kinda hard to do that! AGH!" Tatsumi exclaimed, quickly ducking underneath a swing from a wooden sword that came from his right. Whipping around, Tatsumi spotted Akame charging towards him.

"You've been attacked by multiple opponents at once before." Akame said, as she took another swing at Tatsumi, who managed to jump out of the way just in time. "So you need to be able to attack and dodge effectively simultaneously."

"Easier said than done!" Tatsumi yelled, darting to the left to dodge another attack from Akame. Turning on his heels, Tatsumi surprised Leone with a sweeping kick, knocking her off her feet. The busty blonde assassin grunted in pain as she fell onto her back. Before Leone had a chance to get onto her feet, she felt someone straddling her waist. Opening her eyes, Leone saw that Tatsumi was on top of her, his fist cocked back. "Do you yield?"

"I'll yield to you anytime big boy." Leone said in a sultry tone, as she winked at Tatsumi, causing his face to flush red.

"Don't forgot about you other opponent!" Akame exclaimed, leaping into the air to strike Tatsumi. Grunting in annoyance, Tatsumi rolled off Leone and put some distance between himself and Akame. "Get back here!" However, as Tatsumi backpedaled away from Akame and Leone, he misstepped and stumbled. This gave Akame and Leone a chance to retaliate. Both female assassins charged towards Tatsumi, Leone with her fist cocked back and Akame's wooden sword poised to strike.

"Shit!" Tatsumi yelled, as he raised his arms to shield his face from the incoming attacks.

"That's quite enough!" A new voice proclaimed, causing AKame and Leone to stop in their tracks, both their attacks mere inches away from hitting Tatsumi. Turning around, Akame and Leone were surprised to see that it was Esdeath who stopped their sparring match. The blue-haired general was across the training grounds, casually leaning against a railing. "Impressive work you two, I can tell that you both work well as a team."

"What are you doing here?" Leone asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, as she unconsciously stepped in front of Tatsumi.

"And you interrupted our training." Akame said, releasing a light sigh and lowering her wooden sword.

"I thought you were heading back to the capital today, Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked, as he poked his head out from behind Leone. "Did you need something before you left?"

"You could say that." Esdeath replied cryptically, a smirk spreading across her face as she walked towards the trio. "I decided to wait a little longer before I returned to the capital, because there's one thing I need to test before I leave."

"Test?" The three Night Raid assassins parroted in a confused tone.

"Okay, why the hell did you call me out here, Esdeath?" Mine asked, as she suddenly appeared and walked into the training grounds. "I was about to take a bath damn it."

"Good, all three of you are here." Esdeath said, clasping her hands behind her back. "You three girls are all Tatsumi's lovers and are Night Raid assassins...that alone proves to me that you all have some strength and aren't just pathetic weaklings. However, I have never seen any of your fight, so I have no way to truly tell how strong you are."

"Get to the point already." Mine said, as she rested her fists on her hips.

"Assertive...I like that." Esdeath said with a smirk, her devious smirk widening. "Well for me to properly gauge your strength...I want you three to fight me. All at once, no holding back."

"You're joking right?" Leone scoffed, as she rolled her eyes. "We don't have to prove ourselves to you."

"I stated this earlier, but you must have misheard me." Esdeath said in a menacing tone, that a chill rushing down Leone's spine. Leone trembled slightly when she saw the fierce look in Esdeath's icy blue eyes. "I will not allow any weaklings to be with Tatsumi, I won't have you endangering him with your weakness." Esdeath made her way over to Leone and got in the blonde assassin's face. "I know Tatsumi cares about you girls...so I'll personally whip you into shape if I have to."

"Esdeath, ease up a little." Tatsumi said, as he stepped between her and Leone. "I can testify to how strong these girls are. You don't have to worry about them endangering me or anything."

"I trust your word Tatsumi, but I won't feel at ease until I personally test how strong these girls are." Esdeath said, gently pushing Tatsumi to the side, locking eyes with Leone. "So...are you going to fight me...or back down."

"You're not giving me a whole lot of options here." Leone growled, as she tightly balled her fists to stop her hands from trembling. "Fine, I'll fight you, but complain when we beat you."

"Bold words coming from a girl who is shaking in her boots." Esdeath said with a sadistic smirk, before turning to Mine and Akame. "Are you two in or out?"

"I can't let my comrades fight alone." Akame said, as she pointed her wooden sword at Esdeath. "We'll prove to you just how strong we all are.

"Oho, I like your determination. I just hope you're at least as half as strong as my reports make you out to be." Esdeath said, before focusing her attention on Mine. "And you?"

"*Sigh* I think this whole thing is really stupid, but I can't back down from a challenge like this." Mine said, as she rubbed the back of her head, before a grin spread across her face. "So, bring it on!"

"Excellent, let's not waste any time." Esdeath said with a smile, clapping her hands together. "Show me the strength of a Night Raid assassin."

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Middle of Night Raid's Training Grounds)

"Tatsumi, you will officiate this fight." Esdeath said, as she stood in the center of the training grounds, surrounded by on three sides by Akame, Leone, and Mine. The blue-haired general had a delighted smirk on her face, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "We'll stop once all three of them are unable to fight, or when they can successfully land a hit against me."

"How did I get roped into this?" Tatsumi muttered, releasing a light sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just hope they don't end up hurting each other."

"The rules are simple." Esdeath explained, as she rested her hands on her hips. "You three will come all come at me at once, and you have to do to win is land a single hit on me. Since we're all friends now you'll only use nonlethal attacks and weapons, and I'll only counter and defend against your attacks. You can work together or go lone wolf, I don't really care." A sadistic smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face. "You girls have five minutes."

"Let's just get this over with." Mine huffed, loading a training pistol with small plastic rounds that were full of paint. "I have other shit to do today."

"We need to work to-" Akame was cut off by a sudden exclamation from Leone.

"I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off your face!" Leone roared, as she recklessly charged towards Esdeath. Leaping high into the air, Leone cocked her fist back and rocketed towards Esdeath. However, the busty blonde assassin's attack was easily blocked by a dome of ice that shielded Esdeath's entire body. "Damn it!" Leone grunted in pain as he fist cracked the thick ice.

"Hmmm, it seems that your attacks are fueled by your emotions." Esdeath deduced, the ice dome collapsing all around her. "While I do admire your passion, but that recklessness might get you killed one day."

"Shut up!" Leone exclaimed, as she tried to hit Esdeath with a roundhouse kick.

"This is what I'm talking about." Esdeath said, casually stopping Leone's kick with her bare hands as if it were nothing. "You have incredible power behind your strikes, but they lack focus." Leone's eyes widened when Esdeath suddenly lifted her off the ground and spun her around by her leg. A split second later Esdeath released Leone, sending her flying across the training grounds. The busty blonde grunted in pain when she collided with something a few moments later. Hearing a pained groan, Leone looked down and saw that she was lying on top of Akame. "Not bad Akame, trying to hit me with a sneak attack while I was occupied with Leone." Without missing a beat, Esdeath clenched her fist, causing a wall of ice to form in front of her. "You too Mine." A smirk spread across Esdeath's face, as she listened to the paint rounds Mine had fired hit her wall of ice. "Not a bad idea, but it's just a tad predictable."

"She didn't even have to look." Mine said in a shock tone, as her eyes widened. "What the hell is this chick?"

"You okay, Akame?" Leone asked, offering a hand to the red-eyed assassin. "I smashed into you pretty hard there."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Akame replied, as she took Leone's hand and got back onto her feet. "All stories we've heard about Esdeath are all true. She's just as strong as we thought."

"This is gonna be tough." Leone said, watching as Esdeath continued to easily blocked Mine's attacks. "She was able to read through all our attacks like it was child's play."

"Then we need to stop with the tricks and start attacking her together." Akame reasoned, as she tightened her grip on her wooden sword. "She won't be able to stop all of us if we attack at once."

"An all out assault...I like the sound of that!" Leone cheered with a toothy grin, punching her fist into her palm. "We'll hit her with unrelenting force."

"Then let's get to it." Akame said, before she charged towards Esdeath.

"Right behind you!" Leone exclaimed, following closely behind Akame.

"So you decided to work together and attack me simultaneously." Esdeath muttered to herself, as she spotted Akame and Leone out of the corner of her eye. "That's probably the wisest choice to make right now, but it won't be enough." Taking her eyes off Akame and Leone for a split second, Esdeath focused back on Mine. _"First I need to deal with the sniper, I can't have her taking pot shots while I deal with the other two."_ Raising her foot, Esdeath smashed her boot back onto the ground, causing the ground in front of her to become covered in ice. Mine was so focused on trying to hit Esdeath that she started to develop tunnel vision, so she didn't spot the ice on the ground expanding towards her. When Mine went to reposition to get a better shot, she yelped in surprise when she suddenly slipped. The pink-haired sniper grunted in pain as she fell onto her ass, sliding on the ice covered ground. All this happened in just under two seconds, causing a smirk to spread across Esdeath's face. _"Now for the other two_. _"_ The blue-haired general spun around just in the knick of time, as she caught Akame's wooden sword mid-swing. The red-eyed assassin watched in shock, as Esdeath grabbed the wooden sword with both hands and the hilt rammed it into her stomach, while at the same time ducking underneath a powerful punch from Leone. "Good girls! Very good!" Esdeath's smirk widened as she slammed her palm onto the ground, causing another wall of ice to form behind her, covering her back from another volley of paint rounds from Mine. "You're really starting to get my blood pumping!"

"Damn it!" Mine cursed, getting back onto her feet. "It's like she's reading our damn minds!"

"You better make a move fast girls." Esdeath said, as she leaped away from the trio. "I'd say you have about a minute left."

"A minute-twenty to be exact." Tatsumi corrected, checking his stopwatch.

"I think I have an idea." Akame said, as Leone and Mine gathered around her. "But we need to be in perfect synch." Leone and Mine looked at each other, before they leaned closer to Akame. Leaning in too, Akame relayed her plan in a hushed tone. When Akame was finished, she looked at Leone and Mine for approval. "What do you guys think?"

"It's not a bad plan." Leone replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not like we have any other ideas." Mine added, as she checked how many paint rounds left. "So let's give it a shot."

"30 seconds ladies." Esdeath said with a smirk that seemed to taunt the Night Raid assassins, pretending to tap a watch on her wrist. "This is probably your last chance, so hit me everything you've got."

"This bitch's arrogant attitude is really getting on my nerves." Leone growled, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Let's shut her up then." Mine said with a determined look, earning nods from Akame and Leone.

"Charge!" Akame exclaimed, as she sprinted towards Esdeath at full speed, Leone and Mine tailing slightly behind her.

"A forward attack, that's the best you girls could come up with?" Esdeath said, slowly shaking her head. Slamming her palm onto the ground once again, the dirt in front of Esdeath began to rapidly freeze over. "I have to admit I'm kinda disappointed."

"Don't count us out yet!" Akame yelled, as she leaped into the air, her wooden sword raised over her head, prepared to strike Esdeath.

"Yeah! Don't underestimate a Night Raid assassin!" Leone roared, suddenly appearing above Akame.

 _"Are they both going to attack me at once?"_ Esdeath thought, as she quickly analyzed the situation. Out of the corner of her eye, Esdeath spotted Mine quickly advancing from her flank. _"They tried a similar strategy before, but it didn't work...are they just desperate?"_ Knowing that Mine would likely try to hit her with a few shots while she was distracted, Esdeath tightly balled one of her fists, creating a preemptive wall of ice to shield her. However, Esdeath was caught off guard when Akame suddenly tossed her wooden sword away. _"What are they-"_ Esdeath's eyes widened when she saw Akame catch the practice pistol Mine had been using, the firearm flying over her ice wall. _"I see! They switched weapons to throw me off! Not bad girls, but it's still not good enough!"_ Making a quick gesture, Esdeath began to form a dome of ice to protect herself.

"Now Leone!" Akame exclaimed, feeling the blonde assassin's boot roughly press into her back, sending her speeding towards the ground. Flattening her body, Akame landed on her back, using her momentum to slide on the ice covered ground at an incredible speed. Akame grit her teeth through the pain, nearing the rapidly closing dome of ice. _"Get there!"_ Akame slid underneath the dome of ice in just the knick of time, as it closed behind her. When Akame felt her boots hit the opposite of the ice dome, she raised the practice pistol, spotting a shocked Esdeath staring down at her.

"Clever girl." Esdeath said with a smirk, just before a paint round hit her in the stomach. Snapping her fingers, the ice dome collapsed around Esdeath and Akame. "What's the time Tatsumi?"

"Uh...two seconds left." Tatsumi said, glancing down at his stopwatch.

"Just in the knick of time." Esdeath said, as she turned to Leone and Mine, both girls' faces lighting up when they saw the paint splatter on the blue-haired general's stomach. "You may have cut it close, but you girls did it...looks like I won't have to personally train any of you."

"We did it!" Leone and Mine cheered simultaneously, bright smiles spreading across their faces, as they hugged each other.

"That was quite the impressive display of teamwork." Esdeath said, as she helped Akame back onto her feet. "I haven't been thrown for a loop like that in a while."

"Thanks." Akame said, taking Esdeath's hand and dusting herself off. "And you're just as strong as everyone says you are. I would have really struggled to if I had fought you on my own."

"Well we'll have to test that theory out one day." Esdeath said with a smirk, as she locked eyes with Akame. The red-eyed assassin was surprised when Esdeath stuck out her hand. "I'll fight you again any time you want, because you're an opponent who's definitely worth my time."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." Akame said with a smile, reaching out and shaking Esdeath's hand.

 **"Well they seem to be getting along."**

 _"Well they say that warriors bond through fighting."_ Tatsumi thought with a small smile, as he watched Esdeath and Akame walk over to where Mine and Leone were. _"They still might not be comfortable with Esdeath being on our side now, but at least they've managed to break the ice."_

 **"Partner, I know you were planning on telling your comrades everything soon...so I just wanted to tell you that 'it' is ready...and that I'm ready whenever you are."**

 _"Wow you finished that faster than I expected."_ Tatsumi thought, quirking an eyebrow in surprise. _"Well I guess I can't put it off any longer. I'll tell everyone when Chelsea gets back from her mission."_

* * *

 **And done! Now before any of you jump to conclusion, the thing Incursio was referring to isn't some crazy new power or weapon, it's just an ability that will allow Tatsumi to more easily explain what's been happening to him. Well I hope you all enjoyed the interactions in this chapter and the small fight at the end. As stated above this will be the final chapter for now, I have to work on my Pokemon fic next, then my Fairy Tail fic after that. So please just be patient until the next update, because it will come eventually. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED/LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK!), check out my profile and other fics if you haven't already, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	22. Chapter 22 Revealing Your Dark Future

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with a new update for this fic! I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter, but I started college again and that has been eating pretty much all me free time. I need to focus as much energy I can on my classes if I even want a chance of not failing them (** **nobody said being a computer engineer would be easy, lol). Well anyways, this chapter will pick up where the previous one left off and will have Tatsumi fully revealing his secret to everyone in Night Raid.**

 **P.S. I know this might disappoint some of you, but will excite others, I've decided that if I do start another fic that it will be a My Hero Academia fic. I have the the start all planned out, and not to toot my own horn, but I think it's pretty damn good, and it will have Izuku meeting All Might and receiving his powers under totally different circumstances. After that I plan to do my normal writing format, and do the main story with my own spin on canon events.** **Izuku will also have a harem in the fic, because I feel there's a severe lack of Izuku x harem fics on this site. Also Izuku won't be receiving any secondary powers, i.e. Spider-man's abilities, like in a lot of fics I've been seeing recently. Another thing I plan on changing won't change the story much per se, but I plan on UA Academy being a college instead of of high school. This way it won't be as weird for Izuku to have a harem, plus I've always felt that it was odd for kids to be doing such dangerous training, I had a similar feeling with Naruto. So to those of you who were looking forward to possibly seeing a High School DxD fic from me, I sincerely apologize. But I've fallen in love with My Hero Academia and would much rather write a fic for that series, plus I would be much more passionate about writing a fic for this series. (If you want the basic premise of how this story would start P.M. me or simply ask in your review)**

 **P.P.S Highschool DxD and Date A Live were both just confirmed to have new anime seasons coming soon! The new season of DxD is called Highschool DxD Hero, and it's set to release in 2018, it also has a new art style which actually looks really good. Nothing has been released about when the new season of Date A Live will be released, or what it will be called, but I'm just hyped that it's coming back. Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, My Hero Academia, and now Highschool DxD and Date A Live! All of my favorite anime are getting new seasons and I couldn't be more hype right now! 2018 is seriously going to be an amazing year for anime, and it can't get here fast enough! ALSO, a My Hero Academia movie has also been confirmed to come out next year as well!**

 **P.P.P.S If you're a fan of Spider-man, I HIGHLY urge you to check out the trailer for Sony's new animated Spider-man movie if you haven't already. It's called Spider-man: Into the Spiderverse and it comes to theaters Christmas 2018. The animation and art style in this movie looks** **absolutely stunning and it looks like it will feature Mile Morales as the lead character, with likely cameos from numerous other versions of the Friendly Neighborhood Webslinger. I've been dying to see a Spiderverse movie for years, and it looks like Sony is going to deliver, so far it looks very promising. 2018 is gonna be a great year for super hero** **movies as well as anime.**

 **Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(The Following Morning: Window Overlooking the Streets of the Imperial Capital)

"Livestock...livestock...livestock..." Gebaze, the overweight financial official, muttered repeatedly with an evil smirk, watching depressed and exhausted worked walk the streets below. "I never get tired of seeing those ragged faces...you can't really call it exploitation when you're dealing with pigs and vermin." Gebaze chuckled lightly and rested his head on his fist. "The alcohol I bought with those peasant's taxes is particularly delicious. I think I'll start collecting even more starting next month."

"Master." A soft, feminine voice spoke up from behind Gebaze. "It's time for you massage."

"OH! I've been looking forward this!" Gebaze exclaimed with a smile, turning in his chair to face his personal maid. Quickly snapping his fingers several times, Gebaze turned back around in his chair. "Make today's a refreshing-full-body rubdown...with a happy ending."

"Of course...master. I'm always happy to serve you." The maid muttered, as she slowly walked towards Gebaze, silently extracting a needle hidden from within her mouth. Reaching the back of Gebaze's seat, the maid swiftly plunged the needle into his neck, slicing through crucial nerves and piercing his windpipe. Wheezing out a strangled gasp, Gebaze's eyes rolled into the back of his head, before he slumped forward in his chair. Snapping her fingers, the maid was briefly surrounded by a veil of smoke. When the smoke dissipated it revealed that the murderous maid was actually Chelsea in disguise. "Mission accomplished." Wiping the bloody needle off on Gebaze's expensive clothes, Chelsea slipped it back into her makeup container. However, Chelsea's eyes widened when she heard muffled shouts and rapid footsteps coming from the floor below. _"Shit, they have to coming this way! It'll be too dangerous to make a run for it..."_ Chelsea quickly scanned the entire room, looking for anything to help elude her pursuers. A sudden idea flashed through her mind when she spotted one of Gebaze's house cats. Waisting no time, Chelsea grabbed her **Gaia Foundation**.

"This is the Jaegers!" Wave exclaimed, kicking in the door to Gebaze's bedroom. With Kurome tailing closely behind, Wave rushed into the room. "We intercepted information that Night Raid may be targeting this home! We're here to respond to this urgent matter!" Reaching the center of the room, Wave was confused when he didn't receive any type of reply. "That's odd, I thought Gebaze was supposed to be home at this time."

"Wave." Kurome said, as she gestured to the lone chair near the window. Walking over, Wave tightly balled his fists in frustration when he saw Gebaze's lifeless corpse sitting in the chair. "We're too late."

* * *

(Several Hours Later: Night Raid's Hidden Base)

"That whole mission was a trap." Chelsea said in an irritated tone, before taking a sip of her coffee. "I barely made it out of there."

"You're one tough bitch if managed to get out of there unscathed." Mine complimented, as she set her own mug of coffee down. "I'll admit, I'm pretty impressed."

"Well that fat bastard did have a couple house cats roaming around." Chelsea explained, patting her **Gaia Foundation** , which was resting on the chair next to her. "I transformed into one them to blend in and sneak out."

"I don't think I could have kept my cool in a situation like that..." Mine muttered, as she stroked her chin. "I hate to say it...but your teigu is pretty versatile."

"It would have been a tough job for you Mine, because everyone knows what you look like." Chelsea said, taking another sip of her coffee before leaning back in her seat. "You should just leave these types of jobs to me."

"Chelsea..." Mine muttered, as her eyes widened slightly, thinking that the auburn-haired assassin was looking out for her.

"Yeah, you should just stay here and watch the hideout." Chelsea said, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face. "Benchwarmer."

"GAH! Chelsea!" Mine exclaimed, as she prepared to leap off the couch and chase after the auburn-haired assassin. "I'm gonna-"

"Alright, that's enough you two." Tatsumi said, standing between both girls. "It's early in the morning, and Chelsea, you just got back from a mission, so please don't start bickering."

"Okay..." Mine muttered, as her face tinged red in embarassment. "But I'm still pissed at her."

"Ah, I was only teasing her a little..." Chelsea tried to reason, but the stern look she received from Tatsumi told her that he wasn't buying it. "Oh alright, I'll stop messing with Mine for a bit."

"Thank you..." Tatsumi said, breathing a sigh of relief as he sat down between Leone and Akame. "I'm just happy that Chelsea made it back unhurt, that was a pretty close call."

"Oh..." Chelsea cooed, as she perked up slightly, another teasing smirk on her face. Rolling her sucker around in her mouth, Chelsea rested her head on her hand. "Where you worried about me, Tatsumi?"

"Yes I was." Tatsumi replied without missing a beat, causing Chelsea's eyes to widen in surprise, before her entire face flushed bright red. "I just...I've seen a lot of terrible things since I came to the capital...and I don't want anything bad to happen to you...or any of my comrades."

"That's...well...I..." Chelsea stuttered out in a flustered tone, as she repeatedly stumbled over her words to try and come up with a response. "Thanks...I guess..."

 _"There he goes wooing over another girl."_ Sayo thought with a soft smile, rolling her eyes. _"He doesn't even try most of the time."_

"The Jaegers are really cracking down hard on us..." Akame said, as she sneakily rested a hand on Tatsumi's thigh. "We can't keep this up much longer."

"Yeah, they already took out all those freaky ass new danger beasts." Leone added, noticing Akame's hand resting on Tatsumi's thigh. With a small smirk, Leone scooted closer to Tatsumi, their hips now touching. "So now we're the only important targets they have left." Her mischievous grin widening, Leone wrapped her arm around Tatsumi's neck, and buried his head between breasts. "Enough about this boring shit! Now that we all know you and Esdeath did the nasty, did you two enjoy your little tropical vacation? I know that she's got quite the pair of knockers, but I'm just dying to find out who's got better tits, her or me?"

"God Leone, there's a thing called subtlety." Mine huffed in irritation, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can't just blurt stuff like that out."

"Eh, why not?" Leone asked, cocking her head in confusion. "I've never been one for all that subtlety shit, I like to get right to the point. I don't see any reason to dance around the subject."

"That's pretty apparent..." Mine muttered underneath her breath, as she rolled her eyes.

"Like I already told you guys! We were both dragged into that situation unwillingly!" Tatsumi exclaimed, briefly gasping for air after pulling his out from between Leone's bountiful bosom. The young assassin's face was bright red in embarassment, as he stared down at his lap. "And you know...after getting to know Esdeath better...I started to see her good points...then eventually one thing lead to another..."

"Getting stranded on a deserted island with a beautiful woman...It's not like I'm jealous of you or anything." Lubbock said, as he chuckled awkwardly, stirring some sugar and creamer into a cup of coffee for Najenda. "But given who you were with, I'm definitely not jealous...not at all. You should've just left her behind. "

"Try not to get any tears in the boss' coffee, eh Lubbo." Leone teased with a smirk, nudging the green-haired assassin.

"I couldn't just leave Esdeath behind like that..." Tatsumi said quietly, as his cheeks flushed red once again. "I wanted her to join our side, so there's no way I was going to abandon her...not after everything we went through together...especially...you know..."

"Aw Tatsumi, you don't have to be so bashful about this." A new, seductive voice said from the other side of the room. Raising his head, Tatsumi was surprised to see Esdeath and Najenda walking into the room. Both of them were lightly dressed, with their hair damp and a towel wrapped around their necks. Esdeath sauntered across the room and breezed between Akame and Leone, brazenly taking a seat on Tatsumi's lap. Tatsumi nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise, as Esdeath leaned closer, whispering hotly into his ear. "Go on...tell them all how you made me submit to you...how you completely dominated me..."

"Oi! That's enough!" Leone exclaimed, butting her way between Esdeath and Tatsumi. "Don't get so comfy with Tatsumi when we're all right here! You may have agreed to join our side, but I still don't like you clinging Tatsumi all the damn time!"

"Yeah, we won't let you steal him away." Akame added, as she tightly grabbed ahold of one of Tatsumi's arms. "We love Tatsumi too."

"Oh, there's no need to worry girls." Esdeath said with a smirk, gently running a hand down Akame and Leone's cheeks. "As I said before, I'll allow you all to keep your relationship with Tatsumi, I have no intention of stealing him away...however...I still plan on being the main girl in his heart...you can all settle for being his concubines."

"We'll see about that." Leone said, as she glared dangerously at Esdeath. "We won't just sit around and let you have your way."

"Yeah, and Tatsumi isn't like that." Akame said, a small smile spreading across her face. "He's not the type of guy to pick favorites...he'll love us all equally."

"You two have roaring fires burning inside you...I like that. I love an opponent that is willing to challenge me." Esdeath said, as she clapped her hands together. Turning her head slightly, Esdeath caught sight of Mine, who glaring daggers at her while remaining silent. "I just hope you girls prove to be worth competitors...because I oh so hate weaklings that give up at the first sight of a challenge...but after that little practice battle yesterday, I'm sure you'll all prove to be exciting rivals."

"Alright, that's enough of this." Najenda said, releasing a heavy sigh, as she continued to dry her hair. "As much as I would love to hear you guys discuss this more in depth...Tatsumi, I believe you told me that you had something important to share with us as soon as Chelsea got back."

"OH! That's right, it almost slipped my mind." Tatsumi said, gently removing Esdeath from his lap, before he stood up from his seat. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to move to the meeting room...it's time I told you all my secret...a secret that could influence how this upcoming war will play out."

"Wait...d-did those two take a bath together?" Lubbock asked in a dumbfounded tone, as he rapidly looked back and forth between Esdeath and Najenda. "WAH! How could I possibly miss such a beautiful scene!?"

* * *

(Five Minutes Later: Night Raid's Meeting Room)

"Okay Tatsumi..." Najenda said, as she sank into her special chair and lit a cigarette. "You've certainly got our attention, so what's this big secret that you've been hiding from us."

"I've already told Akame and Leone a portion of what I'm about to tell you all, but they still don't know everything." Tatsumi said, pausing briefly to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Ever since I arrived in the capital several months ago...I've been having these sort of...prophetic visions-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the fuck up!" Chelsea cut Tatsumi off, as she stared at him in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell us that you can see the future?"

"I wouldn't say that...it's not like I can do it whenever I want...I've just seen glimpses of events that are likely to transpire in the future." Tatsumi explained, resting his hands on the meeting room table, tightly balling his fists.

"Then tell us...what type of things have you seen?" Chelsea asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, still not entirely convinced. "Because this sounds like a load of shit to me, and a complete waste of our time."

"Let him speak Chelsea!" Najenda exclaimed, slamming her fist onto her chair's armrest. "I know this may be hard to digest, but I don't believe that Tatsumi would lie to us...especially about something this big. Now Tatsumi, please tell us what you saw in your visions."

"I saw...death...so much death..." Tatsumi said with his voice shaking slightly, as the horrible visions once again flashed through his mind. "I saw the deaths of so many of my comrades...Lubbock...Leone...Mine...myself..."

"Oh come on, are you guys seriously buying this crap?" Chelsea asked the room, staring at her fellow Night Raid assassins, most of them seemingly shocked by what Tatsumi was saying. "How can you guys-"

"I saw your death too Chelsea." Tatsumi added, which caused the auburn-haired assassin's eyes to shoot open in shock. "I saw your head impaled on spike in the center of a small town...and a crowd of people gawking at it..." Chelsea didn't know how to interpret what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe it was true, but the pained look in Tatsumi's eyes and the shaky, fear in his voice all told her that he wasn't lying. He really had somehow seen her own gruesome death. "If you're still having doubts, then I'll let someone else explain...the person who first showed me these visions." Tatsumi grabbed ahold of **Incursio's** key, and was briefly cloaked in blood-red light. When the red light died down, Tatsumi stood before everyone in his **Incursio** armor. _"Are your ready, partner?"_

 **"As ready as I'll ever be, everything is set and ready to go."**

 _"Okay let's do this."_ Tatsumi thought, taking off his helmet and placing it on the table. "Everyone...I'd like you to meet **Incursio**." Everyone in the meeting room anxiously stared at the helmet, waiting for something to happen. For several moments the helmet sat motionless, but soon the eyes slots began to glow an ominous red color.

 **"Hello, can you all hear me?"** Almost everyone in the room, minus Tatsumi and Esdeath, nearly jumped out of their seats when a rumbling, almost demonic, voice echoed out from the helmet. **"Oh my apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."**

"T-Tatsumi!? What the hell is going on here!?" Mine exclaimed, frantically gesturing towards the helmet on the table. "Why is that thing talking?!"

"My, my, now isn't this interesting." Esdeath said with a smirk, as she rested her head on her hand. "I didn't know that teigu could communicate with their owners."

 **"Normally they can't, but I was created under different circumstances. When I was crafted into this teigu, my body may have died but my consciousness survived, trapped in this suit of armor. I'm sure you've all heard stories about me, how I could evolve and adapt to any climate to hunt my prey. That trait seemed to stick with me, despite being forged into a teigu. With every new host I** **would evolve and adapt to their bodies, and subsequently grow stronger myself."**

"So eventually you evolved enough to gain the ability to speak with your hosts..." Akame finished, catching on to what Incursio was getting at. "That's incredible...nothing like this has ever been seen before."

"This is so crazy..." Sayo muttered in shock, as she pressed a hand to her temple.

 **"Good, I'm glad to see that you catch on quickly, that will make things easier. At first I resented you humans for what you did to me, turning me into nothing more than a tool. After I was transformed into a teigu, I was used by countless soldiers over the centuries to fight in horrific wars. These wars caused by petty squabbles over such trivial things as land and resources, almost all of it fueled by greed. None of my previous hosts during this period ever questioned their orders, or why they were even fighting in the first place. They simply did what they were told** **without question, and spilled copious amounts of their brethren's blood across the battlefield. For centuries I was simply an instrument of war, and over the decades my rage and frustration grew. I began to devise schemes on how I would exact my revenge upon the people that had enslaved me. I even managed to come up with a plan to slowly corrupt my hosts, so that I could eventually take over their minds and regain my old body."**

"Wait..." Mine interjected, her eyes narrowing dangerously at **Incursio**. "After hearing something like that, how are we supposed to trust you? How do we know that you won't betray us and try to manipulate Tatsumi?"

 **"I understand your caution, and you have every right to doubt me, but my view of you humans changed many centuries ago. When Bulat became my host, I finally saw a soldier that was willing to fight back once he saw the corruption and greed in his government. He questioned those who gave him orders and decided to fight for what he believed in, he fought for a** **cause that he believed was just. I saw the same burning passion within Tatsumi when he became my host. He fought to protect his comrades and those weaker than him, and was willing to put his life on the line when it was necessary. I saw the same sentiments within the other members of Night Raid and the revolutionary army as well. You people have changed my perception of humanity, and I wish to help you overthrow this corrupt empire in any way I can."**

"Just a second ago..." Leone said, as she tightly clasped her hands together on top of the table. "You said Bulat became your host centuries ago...but he died a few months ago...how is that possible?"

 **"Ah, this is where things are going to get very hard to comprehend. You see...I actually come from the future."** Everyone's eyes widened in shock when **Incursio** said this, except for Tatsumi. **"I come from a future where Night Raid does defeat the prime minister and the empire, but it comes at a great cost. The only surviving members of Night Raid were Akame and Najenda, and thousands of civilians and revolutionary army soldiers also perished in the fight for the capital. I was overcome with a strange sense of sadness once the fighting stopped, and I believe that feeling came from Tatsumi dying during the fight. This young man is the only host I've ever really connected with, and is the only one I've deemed worthy to evolve my armor passed its base form. So once the battle was over, and I was carefully removed from Tatsumi's body, I began to devise a plan to be with him once again. As I stated before, with each new host I grew stronger and gained new abilities. After several centuries, and dozens of hosts, I gained the ability to send my consciousness back in time into my past form. So, now having a chance to save Tatsumi and many others, I turned back the clock, managing to keep all my memories and some of my new abilities. I arrived in the past just before Tatsumi made it to the capital, so I sent him projections, or visions, of events that would transpire in the** **future I had come from. Visions of death and destruction that would hopefully spur him to change his dark future, and I'm happy to see that he has made some significant changes so far."**

"Remarkable..." Esdeath said with a smirk, staring at **Incursio** with great interest. "This is truly remarkable...never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I'd be in a situation like this. After hearing your little tale, I think it's safe to assume that I also died in the future you came from?"

 **"Indeed, everyone who still worked for the empire was killed, including you and the prime minister. You met your end in a battle against Akame, and I must say that it was quite the spectacle, both of you displaying incredible power and strategy."**

"Hmmm, now that is truly interesting." Esdeath said, her smirk widening as she locked eyes with Akame. "This makes me more eager to see your true potential Akame...if you were strong enough to defeat me in this alternate future, then you must really be something special."

"There's just something I don't understand..." Sayo said in a shaky voice, as she tightly balled her fists on top of the table. Her head was lowered, with her dark hair hiding her eyes. "If you really did come from the future...if you really came back to make things right and save us...if you really did show Tatsumi visions of his future..." Suddenly Sayo raised her head, showing that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Slamming her hands onto the table, Sayo violently stood up from her seat. "Why didn't you warn Tatsumi about about Bulat and Sheele's deaths!?"

 **"It pains me to say this, but...Sheele and Bulat's deaths were necessary."**

"W-What..." Sayo breathed out, her eyes widening in a mix of shock and anger. "What the hell did you just say?"

 **"In the future I came from, Sheele and Bulat's deaths were instrumental in Tatsumi's growth as an assassin, and they helped strengthen the bonds between Night Raid's members. This fact hasn't proven to be different in this timeline."**

"You son of a bitch!" Sayo exclaimed, as she stormed around the table, getting face-to-face with **Incursio's** helmet. "There's no way I could ever trust someone who would allow his comrades to die like that! Bulat and Sheele didn't need to die! You could have found another away!"

 **"There was no other way given the time constraints I-"**

"Well you should have tried harder!" Sayo shouted, her face beet red as she chocked back a sob. "Sheele...Sheele was my first friend in Night Raid aside from Tatsumi...she looked out for me like a big sister...without her support I don't think I could have lasted in this occupation...now that I know you could've possibly helped save her...how the fuck am I supposed to believe you? I have every reason to doubt you now."

 **"I understand your rage child and I don't mind if you hate me, but you must understand that I am here to help you all. Do you think I wanted Bulat to die? He was good man who didn't deserve to die in this despicable conflict, but his death was an unfortunate necessity. If there truly was a way to spare him and prepare Tatsumi at the same time, I would have gladly chose that path, but I had no other** **options. The same thing unfortunately applies for Sheele as well, her death helped both you and Tatsumi grow. I know you may not want to admit it, but it is the truth. Listen child, since I've arrived in this time period, several massive changes have been made that will help drastically change the future. One of them is Tatsumi managing to convince Esdeath to join our cause...the other is you still being alive."**

"What..." Sayo said, taking a frightened step back. "What do you mean by that?"

 **"In the future I came from, you Sayo, never joined Night Raid and became a assassin. You died like an animal in that shed in the capital along with Ieyasu. Tatsumi never heard your faint cries for help and rushed back to save you. You were simply another unknown casualty of that godforsaken, evil place."**

"Oh God..." Sayo breathed out, as she clutched her head, seemingly in pain. "Oh fuck...I remember...that horrible, dark place...that bitch would torture me for hours on end...her knife endlessly digging into my flesh, but never enough to kill me...just scar me and me scream in pain..." Using her free hand, Sayo braced herself against the table, her knees starting to shake uncontrollably. "What the fuck...I remember...being chained up...all bloodied and mutilated...then...then I remember everything turning black...like someone flipped off the switch in my brain..." Sayo's eyes widened in panic as her breathing became ragged. Clutching a hand over her thundering heart, Sayo collapsed to her knees. A sudden flash of nausea washed over Sayo, and she couldn't resist the urge to vomit.

"Sayo!" Tatsumi exclaimed, racing over to his childhood friend's side. Almost instantly, Tatsumi was kneeled beside Sayo, placing a comforting hand on her back "Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah...yeah...I think I'm good now..." Sayo struggled to say, as she stood back up on say legs, wiping bile from her lips. "W-What the fuck was that?"

"Are you sure you're alright Sayo?" Tatsumi asked, gesturing to Sayo's face. "Because your nose is bleeding." **(A/N A free internet cookie to those of you who can guess what video game I'm referencing with this scene.)**

"Huh?" Sayo said in a confused tone, as she pressed two fingers underneath her nose. She was shocked when she saw blood trailing down her fingers. "What the hell...I didn't hit my head or anything on the way down."

 **"That's not it child, I was afraid something like this might happen."**

"What are you talking about **Incursio**?" Tatsumi asked, carefully helping Sayo sit back down into her chair. "Is Sayo in danger or something?"

 **"I don't know, but we must be careful right now and keep a close eye on her. That child was reliving memories of her own death, and her mind was violently rejecting those memories. Her brain couldn't process whether she should be dead or alive. This was likely caused by me informing her of her untimely demise in my previous timeline. However, if we just give her some time to rest, her mind should be able to readjust and she'll be just fine. It's simply an unfortunate side effect of the technique I used to travel back in time."**

"So will that happen to all of us?" Lubbock asked, as he stared at Sayo with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Because that looks really painful."

"Fuck you Lubbock..." Sayo growled, glaring fiercely at the green-haired assassin. "This shit isn't funny..."

"Sorry...it's just...I'm worried you know?" Lubbock said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

 **"I understand your concerns, but I don't know who this will happen too, or when. But as I said, it's very unlikely to be fatal or cause any serious injuries. You'll just have to give your minds to readjust. However, there is one thing I'm almost certain of, everyone that died in my timeline will most likely experience this at some point in the future."**

"Then everyone Tatsumi saw in his visions..." Akame muttered, staring at her fellow assassins, dour expressions on most of their faces.

"Heh, that's not a very comforting thought..." Leone joked half-heartedly, as she nervously rubbed her arm. "I hate being reminded of my own mortality."

 **"I know that you're all likely disturbed in some way by what I've told you all today, but please rest assured that I am here to help you. Tatsumi and I will do everything within our power to make sure you survive this war against the empire, and live to see the smiling faces of the innocent lives we've saved. This I swear."**

"Well...there you have it..." Tatsumi said, standing at the end of the table, next to **Incursio's** helmet. "This is the dark secret I've been keeping from you all...and I felt that it was finally time you all knew...I just want you all to know that what **Incursio** said is true. I will do whatever I can to make sure we win this war, and that Night Raid loses no more members."

"Well I must say that things have gotten far more interesting." Esdeath said with a smirk, as she leaned back in her seat. "Now I'm even more delighted that I switched sides."

"Well boss...what do you think?" Chelsea asked, turning to face Najenda. "I had my doubts at first...but after hearing all that...I don't know anymore...and after seeing what happened to Sayo, I don't think we can deny this."

All eyes in the room were on Najenda, as she rested her head on her fist, her one good eye hard and serious. Flexing the fingers of her mechanical hand, Najenda released a heavy sigh and leaned forward in her seat. She clasped her hands and rested her elbows on her knees, locking eyes with Tatsumi from across the room.

"It's just as you said Chelsea, we can't deny the validity of what Tatsumi and **Incursio** have said. I see no reason to doubt them or question their loyalty." Najenda said, as a soft smile spread across her face. "If they really were planning anything, then there's no way they would have revealed something like this to us. Tatsumi...I'm sorry you had to shoulder a burden like this for so long, but I thank you for sharing this with us, it really showed me how much trust you have in all of us."

"Thank you boss, I figured it was time for all of you to know." Tatsumi said, briefly glancing at everyone within the meeting room, the previous worry on their faces slowly fading. "And I'm sorry for not revealing this sooner...it's just that all the pieces weren't in place yet...and I didn't want to jump the gun on anything."

"There's no need to apologize Tatsumi." Najenda said with a smile, as she stood up from her seat. "Well if that's all, I believe it's time to adjourn this meeting." Walking over to Esdeath, Najenda patted the former empire general on the shoulder. "And it's about time you left Esdeath."

"Oh that's right!" Esdeath said, shooting up out of her seat. "I've been enjoying myself so much here that I lost track of time! The prime minister will start to get suspicious if I'm gonna much longer!" Quickly darting around the table, Esdeath gave Tatsumi a quick, yet passionate, kiss. "Goodbye Tatsumi my love, until we meet again." With one last wave, Najenda escorted Esdeath out of the room.

"C'mon Sayo, I'll help you to your room." Tatsumi said, as he wrapped one of Sayo's arms around his neck and helped support her. "After what happened you need to get some rest, let your mind recover." However, Tatsumi was surprised when Sayo suddenly grabbed his sleeve, her hands shaking.

"Please...just stay with me for a little while Tatsumi...I don't think I can be alone right now." Sayo pleaded in a weak voice, staring up at her childhood friend. "When I was reliving those memories...when I saw my own death...it felt almost as if a cold hand was wrapping around my neck...chocking the life out of me...I was so scared."

"Don't worry Sayo, I'll stay with you as long as you need." Tatsumi said with a smile, as he placed a comforting hand on top of Sayo's. "Now come on, you really need to get some rest."

"I think we should give those two some space." Leone said, walking in between Mine and Akame. "I think our presence would only make things worse."

"Yeah, Sayo looked pretty traumatized by what happened." Akame added, as she watched Tatsumi leave the meeting room. "She needs her closest friend right now."

"I'm just worried about something like that happening to me." Mine muttered, tightly balling her fists to stop her hands from shaking. "Tatsumi...Tatsumi did say that I was one of the people to die in his visions."

"Don't worry Mine, when that time comes we'll be here for you." Akame said with a small smile, as she placed a hand on the pink-haired sniper's shoulder. "Tatsumi and I won't let you suffer alone."

"Count me in too." Leone said with grin, wrapping an arm around Mine and Akame's necks, hugging them against her breasts. "We're all in this together, I'd never abandon my fellow harem sisters in their time of need."

"God, never call us that again." Mine said in an annoyed tone, as she tried to wriggle free of Leone's grasp.

"Yes please, that was really weird." Akame agreed, staring at Leone with an odd look.

The three female assassins stared at each other for several moments, before they all burst out laughing.

 _"Huh, I guess they are stronger than they look..."_ Chelsea thought, watching the three assassins from across the room. _"Maybe they do have what it takes to survive this war..."_ Looking down, Chelsea stared at her shaking hands. _"Will anyone comfort me during my time of need?"_

* * *

(The Next Morning: Just Outside the Capital)

"We're not with Night Raid! We swear!" A captured thief pleaded, as he desperately fought against his restraints.

"We only stole because we were hungry! We didn't kill anybody!" A second their added, his eyes full of panic as he stared at his captor.

"So you admit to stealing, yet lie about not killing anyone." Seryu said, fiercely glaring at the three thieves tied up before her. "There were three bodies found in the home you looted, one of them was a little girl, couldn't have been older than six." The two bandits who had begged for mercy both flinched in fear at this revelation. "Evildoers like you, who would kill even children...the only worthy punishment is death. Coro..." The biological teigu appeared from behind its master, bearing its large and horrifying fangs. "Prey." In the blink of an eye, Coro lunged forward, devouring the two thieves.

"P-Please wait!" A third female bandit exclaimed, tears streaming down her face, as she bowed her head. "Those two forced me to help them! They threatened me and my family! Please, I didn't help them kill anyone, I was only supposed to carry whatever they stole. Just give me a proper trial, I'll spend time in prison! Just don't kill me!"

"Despite what you say, you helped them. A crime is a crime." Seryu said, her arm transforming into a large sword. "I don't wish to bother my captain and higher-ups over this. I will pass judgment upon the evil right here." The female thief began to sob hysterically, as Seryu raised the blade above her head, ready to strike down the bandit.

"Please! I have a daughter and I'm pregnant with a son!" The female thief exclaimed at the last moment, which caused Seryu to stop her blade mere inches away from the woman's neck. The woman's forehead was buried in the dirt, her tears staining the ground beneath her. "Please, if you have to kill me...at least wait until I give birth. Give my son a chance at live...and let me say goodbye to my daughter. Please...I beg of you."

 _"God damn it..."_ Seryu thought, gritting her teeth and tightly balling her fists. _"It's just like that time in the bandit fort...FUCK! Ever since Tatsumi said those things to me I've become soft! I can't kill this woman! My conscience won't allow it!"_ Growling in frustration, Seryu's sword arm returned to normal. "Get up."

"H-Huh?" The woman said between sobs, as she hesitantly raised her head.

"I SAID GET UP! NOW!" Seryu exclaimed in irritation, yanking the woman back onto her feet. Grabbing a knife from her boot, Seryu cut off the woman's restraints. "Get out of here! You have ten seconds before I change my mind!"

"A-Are you seri-"

"10!" Seryu yelled, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "9! 8!"

"Thank you! Thank you! You not only saved my life, but my unborn son's as well!" The woman said, bowing in appreciation before she ran off into the nearby forest.

"Son of a bitch..." Seryu muttered underneath her breath, running her hands through her hair, as she stared up at the clear blue sky overhead. "What the fuck is going on with me..."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Hey Seryu!" Wave called out, as he ran up to the auburn-haired Jaeger. Bending over, Wave stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "What happened to the thieves you caught?"

"Two of them are no longer a problem." Seryu said, walking passed Wave without looking at him. "The third managed to escape in the commotion." Wave wasn't about to say anything, but his eyes widened when he noticed blood dripping from Coro's mouth.

"Wait!" Wave said, as he grabbed ahold of Seryu's arm. "You killed those two prisoners didn't you? I know us Jaegers have special privileges, but I don't think that means we can just do whatever we-"

"They weren't with Night Raid, but two of those thieves were murderers. They were scum, so it wasn't a total waste." Seryu explained, shaking free of Wave's grasp. "We have to keep up this pace if we want to wipe out all the evil in the capital." Turning back around, Seryu began to walk back towards the capital. "Now come on, we have to see if general Esdeath has returned."

 _"I've had this creeping suspicion ever since I got here...the capital is seriously screwed up..."_ Wave thought, as he stared down at the hand that held Seryu's arm, remembering the strong chill that had ran down his spine. _"It's a twisted and warped place, fully of monsters masquerading as people..."_ Reaching down, Wave tightly gripped **Grand Chariot's** hilt. _"But...I have to repay the man I owe so much to...I'll just do my duties as a soldier and nothing more."_

* * *

 **And done! I know this chapter wasn't super long, but it's meant to be sort of a filler chapter leading into the next big arc, where we'll see Night Raid and the Jaegers finally clash in an all out battle and we'll see if Tatsumi manages to save Chelsea in this timeline. I hope you all enjoyed Tatsumi finally revealing his secret to everyone, and the little extra reference I threw in there. The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off in the manga, and start the next big arc, so look forward to that. I'll try to have the next chapter out before Christmas, but no promises. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED AND LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK!), check out my profile and other fics if you haven't already, and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	23. Chapter 23 Escape Plans

**Hey** **everyone, I'm back with another chapter for this fic! I'm glad to see that pretty much all of you enjoyed last chapter and Tatsumi finally revealing his secret to everyone. Also, I'm happy to see that a few of you managed to correctly guess that the video game I was referencing last chapter was Bioshock Infinite. That whole nose bleeding scene came to me out of the blue while I was writing, and I thought it would be a nice little addition to the story. Well this chapter will pick up where the previous one left off in the manga, and will start the next big arc in this story, which will eventually lead to Night Raid and the Jaegers first big battle. This fic is also about 60 followers away from hitting 2,000, so once again, thank you all for your continued support and patience.**

 **P.S. Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out than I expected. I actually got a Nintendo Switch for Christmas, along with Breath of the Wild and Mario Odyssey, so that has been eating up a ton of my free time.**

 **P.P.S I just started college again, so my speed will likely decrease, but just be patient and I'll eventually get new chapters out.**

 **Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(The Next Morning: Night Raid's Meeting Room)

"This is our latest mission..." Najenda said, dropping several manila envelops full of vital information onto the center of the table. All the members of Night Raid grabbed their own envelope and began to read through its contents. "It involves a religion called "The Way of Peace." They have followers all across the country, from rich to poor."

"Thats the one that preaches good deeds will lead to a long and prosperous life?" Chelsea asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, as she skimmed through one of the papers. "After a while all these religions start to blend together."

"You know..." Tatsumi said, setting his envelope back down onto the table. "I'm pretty sure this religion spread all the way to my village too..."

"Yeah, I remember a preacher coming to our village a couple days before we left..." Sayo added, as she intently read the files Najenda had handed out. However, no one in the room could see that Sayo was also discreetly holding onto Tatsumi's jacket, her hands still shaking slightly. Despite Tatsumi comforting her most of the night, Sayo was still slightly traumatized by the previous day's events. "That guy was really pushy with this stuff...he'd heckle people all day and night."

"We also got those figurines from the village chief as we were leaving the village." Tatsumi said, placing a hand over his heart, where he used to keep the idol. A teasing smirk spread across Tatsumi's face, as he locked eyes with Akame from across the table. "If I remember correctly, that figurine was the only thing that stopped Akame from killing me the night I met her."

"C-Could you please not bring that up?" Akame muttered, as she turned her head away to avoid Tatsumi's playful gaze, her face flushing red in embarassment. "I hate thinking about what might have happened if you didn't have that thing."

"Alright you two, that's enough messing around." Najenda said, snapping her fingers to get everyone's attention once again. " Over the past decade, The Way of Peace has been drastically growing in followers. It's become quite a substantial force on the east side of the capital. We've received word that The Way of Peace will soon lead an armed uprising, in others words, a religious revolt. We will use this to our advantage."

"Hold on second..." Tatsumi interjected, as he abruptly stood up from his seat. "If such a large uprising occurs, countless people will lose their lives. Shouldn't we be trying to stop a revolt like this, or better yet, have them work with us, instead of acting by themselves?

"The empire's corrupt government has mistreated the people for far too long..." Najenda explained, taking a brief pause to have a drag of her cigarette. "Even if we tried to silence this revolt by The Way of Peace, the people's anger would simply flare up somewhere else. Inviting them to join our cause wouldn't work either. These people are restless and upset, they want immediate action. They're not just gonna sit around and wait for us to make tactical and calculated moves. They'd rather just storm the gates and take matters into their own hands." Holding out her mechanical arm, blew out a puff of smoke and clenched her fist. "This nation has reached its boiling point."

"I see...I get it..." Tatsumi said in a dejected tone, as he slumped back into his seat. Clasping his hands underneath the table, Tatsumi stared down at his lap and grit his teeth in frustration. _"I guess there really is no way to avoid unnecessary sacrifices..."_

 _"That kid...his heart is too kind to be in this line of work..."_ Chelsea thought, leaning against a nearby wall and staring at the conflicted look on Tatsumi's face. Swirling her sucker around in her mouth, Chelsea released a light sigh and walked over to Tatsumi. Gently slapping Tatsumi upside the head, Chelsea pointed back to files they had been given. "Listen Tatsumi, I know you're upset right now, but I suggest you let the boss finish and read what's in this envelope."

"Chelsea..." Tatsumi muttered, as he stared up at the auburn-haired assassin in surprise. Seeing a playful grin spread across Chelsea's face seemed to lift Tatsumi's spirits. "Alright, I'll hear the boss out."

"Good boy." Chelsea said with a smile, patting Tatsumi on the shoulder, before she returned to leaning against the wall.

"You remember when that tribe tried to revolt? And all then all that nonsense with the Hero of the North?" Lubbock continued, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but weren't both those revolts stopped by Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you getting at Lubbock?"

"Well I believe those revolts only failed because they tried to take on the empire by themselves." Lubbock replied, as he tossed his envelope onto the table and stood up from his seat. "Even with Esdeath on our side now, the empire is still immensely strong. After enough the time, The Way of Peace's revolt will be stomped out...and a great amount of blood will be shed."

"That's where we come in." Najenda said, slapping her hand onto a map that was on the table. "As soon as the The Way of Peace starts their revolt...we'll attack along with the allied tribes to the west. This will force the empire to fight with enemies on both the inside and outside. Even so, they'll likely be able to hold out. So, to deal the finishing blow, the revolutionary army will start its own uprising in the south. They'll march to the capital and overthrow the emperor and this corrupt empire."

"I get it now..." Tatsumi said, as he stroked his chin. "It'll be a three-way battle."

"The empire severely underestimates the revolutionary army." Najenda continued, tapping a specific spot on the map in front of her. "Because the initial rebellion is concentrated in one place...they think that it puts them at an advantage. The Way of Peace's stronghold is in a remote section of the empire. To reach the capital from there, they'll have to break through a number of barriers and forts. But we've anticipated this and have had several spies already infiltrate these forts. In several cases, the viceroys of these forts used to work for the capital before being demoted...so it was quite easy to spread the word. The prime minister and his lackeys will be real surprised when the army passes through this forts without spilling a drop of blood, and speeds its way right to the capital." Balling one of her fists, Najenda's good eye narrowed slightly. "However, the empire still has one trump card up their sleeve. General Budo and his guards will likely intercept the army. But this will also weaken the palace's main defenses at the same time."

"That's precisely when..." Akame said, as she tightly grasped **Murasame's** hilt. "We'll have our chance to assassinate the prime minister. We'll storm the palace and bury the prime minister. We'll cut the empire down from the inside."

"Yeah but..." Lubbock said with a light chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "That slimy minister is so sly, he'll probably make a run for it at the last second."

"Don't worry about that, I won't let him." Leone said with a feral grin, as she cracked her knuckles. "He's the main cause of all this evil. He needs to die...and in the most gruesome way possible."

"Well the tribes to the west are willing to help as long as their compensated with the return of their territories." Najenda added, pointing towards a large western chunk of the map.

"Their territories?" Tatsumi repeated in confusion, as he quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Originally..." Tatsumi was surprised when he heard Mine speak up instead of Najenda. Turning to face the pink-haired sniper, Tatsumi's heart ached when he saw the saddened look on Mine's face. "The land in the empire's west belonged to the tribes who inhabited them." Staring down at the floor, Mine squeezed her arm, fisting the fabric of her pink dress. "It's their greatest wish to get that land back..."

 _"That's right. One of Mine's parents was from a western tribe..."_ Tatsumi thought, staring at the pink-haired sniper with a hint of pity in his eyes, balling his fists. _"I'll make sure those lands are returned to their rightful owners...it's the least we can do if they're going to help us take down the empire."_

"Once the empire has fallen and all undesirable laws are lifted, then the people's will be quelled." Najenda said, as she rested her palms on the table and leaned forward. "If we can swiftly bring about the capital's downfall, then there won't be as much bloodshed. So, have I convinced you yet, Tatsumi?"

"Yeah, this really is a great plan." Tatsumi said, nodding his in approval. "Sorry for interrupting earlier."

"The Way of Peace is the key to all of this..." Najenda explained, before take a long drag of her cigarette. "But right now there appears to be some instability within its ranks...their lord is young and has a large amount charisma, but we've learned that his assistant and confidant, Bolic...is a spy sent by the prime minister. Baulk's main goal is to steal away control of The Way of Peace and to stop an armed uprising from ever happening. He's going to kill the religion's lord soon...and become the head of the organization.

"Can't we just warn the lord or something?" Tatsumi asked, turning to face Najenda. "Or even extract him and bring him to safety?"

"Bolic's followers have a great deal of authority within the religion..." Najenda replied, as she took another puff of her cigarette. "Besides, the empire has a backup agent in case something happens to Bolic."

"This is why the prime minister is so vile." Chelsea said, her tone dripping with disgust. "Instead of oppressing from the outside like a normal dictator, he's try to pull the strings and control everything from the inside, like a scared little rat."

"This is where we come in." Najenda said, as she pointed to an 'x' on the map. "We're heading to The Way of Peace's headquarters...and we're going to kill Bolic before he has a chance to harm the lord." Reaching into a nearby envelope, Najenda took a specific document. "From the reports we've received, Bolic has been lacing the meals of his followers with drugs a little at a time, slowly turning them into addicts. Our spies have confirmed that his most devout followers are nothing more than puppets. We must put a stop to this."

"I bet he's just fooling around with one girl after another." Lubbock growled in anger, gritting his teeth. "I won't let that bastard get away with it!"

"It's a sin to sneak drugs into food." Susanoo said in a frustrated tone, as he tightly balled his fists. "That's simply unacceptable!"

"Hey guys...I think your anger is a little misplaced." Najenda said, releasing a light sigh.

"Hmph, if we don't do anything all those believers will become desperate drug addicts." Leone said in a dark tone, as she remembered the poor girl in the red light district who had been basically brainwashed using drugs. "I won't let them get away with this."

"Right now the Jaegers are doing everything they can to hunt us down." Chelsea said, tightly gripping the fabric of her skirt. "If we're not careful, sooner or later we'll slip up and they'll capture us. On my last mission I was caught off guard, I would've been in trouble if I didn't have my teigu."

"Then next time..." Najenda said, as she slammed her mechanical fist onto the table. "With Esdeath's cooperation, we'll lead them outside the capital and wage our war against them...and if we're lucky Esdeath will have convinced some of them to join or cause, but I won't get my hopes too high."

"We'll finally have an all out battle." Mine said, her grip on **Pumpkin** tightening.

"Hopefully 'she'll' be there..." Sayo said with a hint of venom in her voice, as she glared at the quiver full of arrows beside her seat. "I need to kill 'her' for what she did to Sheele."

"Don't forget about me. I have a grudge against Seryu too." Mine said with a grin, playfully punching Sayo in the shoulder. "We'll take that bitch down together."

"Of course." Sayo said, as she returned Mine's grin, bumping fists with the pink-haired sniper. "We'll make her regret fucking with Night Raid."

"I'm glad to see you're both so enthused, but I need your attention." Najenda said, before taking another lengthy drag of her cigarette. "I recently received a special request from headquarters...we're tasked with particularly eliminating Kurome and Bols if given the chance."

 _"Kurome is a dangerous assassin, so it makes sense that we'd be asked to kill her..."_ Tatsumi thought, as he watched Najenda put of her cigarette. _"But Bols too...that just doesn't seem right...I've read his file...I know he's down some really terrible things...but he was just a soldier who was following his orders...in reality he really is a sweet guy with a kind heart...he doesn't deserve to be roped in with the rest of the monsters in the capital."_

"The Jaegers are the prime minister's private army..." Najenda said, lighting a new cigarette. "Despite knowing some of them personally, will you be able to fight, Tatsumi?"

"I'm not gonna try and lie here...if I have to fight against Wave or Bols, I might hesitate to kill them...they both really are nice guys..." Tatsumi replied, as he tightly balled his fists and stared down at the floor. "But I'm no fool..." Raising his head, Tatsumi's eyes were full of burning determination. "They'll both be fighting with everything they've got to protect their comrades...and so will I. You have my word that I will not hesitate to strike them down if they're going to hurt any of you. Despite my personal feelings I'm an assassin, I joined this team knowing full well what would be expected of me. So I'll do it...even if they're not our targets, I'll fight against them and keep my comrades safe!" Tatsumi's impassioned speech seemed to inspire and reassure the rest of the group, smiles spreading across all their faces.

"Good! Very good!" Najenda said with a grin, resting her hands on the table and leaning forward.

 _"That's some fierce determination in his eyes. I can feel his unwavering resolve to keep his loved ones safe. Now I know that in the face of the enemy, he won't let his optimism cost him, his life."_ Chelsea thought, as she stared intently at Tatsumi. However, Chelsea's face burned bright red when she realized how long she was gazing at Tatsumi. _"Huh? Again...Again I can't take my eyes off him...and my heart is beating so fast...for some reason I can't leave him alone...I just feel so warm whenever I'm with him."_

* * *

(Several Days Later: Imperial Palace)

 _"What will I do..."_ Esdeath thought, sitting in the middle of a large room by herself. The blue-haired general was pondering her plans, as she blankly stared at the wall ahead of her. _"I don't have any openings to leave this godforsaken place without raising suspicions...and I haven't made any headway in convincing my men to possibly switch sides with me. I need an_ _opportunity-"_

"Commander Esdeath." Run said, as he walked into the room, pulling the blue-haired general from her thoughts. "It appears that two members of Night Raid, Akame and Mine...have been spotted along Romary Highway to the east."

 _"Hmmm, looks like I may have found my opening."_ Esdeath thought, standing up from her seat and putting on her cap. "Go assemble all the Jaegers."

"Right away." Run said, as he briefly bowed, before exiting the room.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later: Capital's Front Gate)

"So do you think Najenda's predictions are gonna be right?" A revolutionary spy asked his partner, gazing down at the files they had been given. "They're putting a lot of faith in this plan."

"Well Najenda's judgement is usually spot on." The second spy said, just as the front gates began to open. "Hold up, someone's coming out of the gates." Both spies were surprised to see Esdeath and the Jaegers speed out of the capital on horseback. "That's definitely Esdeath and her Jaegers. All six of them are heading east on horseback. Get that all written down."

"I'm on it." The first spy said, quickly scribbling down a field report to send back to Najenda. "Huh, looks like this operation really is playing out just as Najenda had predicted." Finishing the report, the first spy handed it to his parter. "Here, it's all set."

"All right." The second spy said, as he grabbed the report and placed it into a small container, before letting out a loud whistle. A few moments later, a pitch black falcon dove down and landed on the spy's arm. "We're counting on you Marg Falcon." Attaching the document onto the falcon's leg, the spy released it back into the air. "Get that intel to Night Raid!" Watching the falcon fly off into the distance, the second spy released a heavy sigh. _"Assassinating the leaders of a religious organization and battling the Jaegers...these missions will push those assassins to their very limits. Please survive Night Raid!"_

* * *

(One Hour Later: Cliff Overlooking a Lake to the East of the Capital)

"So there's six of them in total..." Najenda muttered to herself, gazing down at the intel she had received from the revolutionary army's spies. "That means Esdeath deployed all the Jaegers...is she going to take this chance to make her escape? If so...how will she do it?" Najenda idly petted the falcon that was perched on her arm, crushing the slip of paper in her hand. _"If I account Esdeath's speed and assuming they've figured out our route...they should be here by tomorrow. Hopefully by then Esdeath will have convinced at least one of her men to leave the empire, that will make our lives easier and be a weight off Tatsumi's shoulders."_ Standing onto her feet, Najenda raised her arm and allowed the falcon to fly off. _"All right! It's time to get to work!"_ Spinning around, Najenda came face to face with Akame and Mine, both of them dressed in bikinis. "We've just received word from our spies. You two will stick to the plan, draw as much attention to yourselves as you can."

"No problem boss." Mine said, as she adjusted **Pumpkin's** strap, before glancing down at her bikini. "It's a shame we won't be able flaunt or suits for Tatsumi. I bet Leone and Chelsea are having a nice time teasing him right now."

"I wanted Tatsumi to compliment my bikini too." Akame said quietly, her face tinting red in embarassment. "I got this bikini because I thought he'd like it."

 _"Those two..."_ Najenda thought with a small smile, as she watched Akame and Mine continue to banter about their shared lover. _"They've been fighting pretty much their entire lives...neither of them has really gotten to experience simply being a girl...hopefully once this_ _war is over they'll be able to settle down and find true happiness."_

* * *

(Same Time: Lake Below)

"Oh man." Lubbock said underneath his breath, practically drooling as he blatantly ogled Chelsea and Leone in their bikinis, both girls acting carefree and playing in the lake. "Seeing the girls in their swimsuits...water glistening off their bodies...I can die happy now."

"Oi, watch where you're looking." Tatsumi said, as he slapped Lubbock upside the head. "Don't forget that we're still on mission...and that one of them is my girlfriend."

"Is Mr. Harem getting jealous?" Lubbock teased with a smirk, earning him another slap on the head. "Okay jeez, I get it."

"I'm not joking Lubbock." Tatsumi warned in a surprisingly serious tone, as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't care about other girls, but keep your pervy eyes off Akame, Mine, and Leone. I don't think I need to explain to you what they'd do to you if they caught you peeping on them."

"N-No you don't..." Lubbock said in a shaky voice, unconsciously reaching down to cover his groin. "Leone has already explained in absolutely painful detail what she'd do to me and my boys."

"Oi Tatsumi." Leone said in low, seductive tone, as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, squashing her impressive breasts into the back of his head. Despite being quite used this treatment, Tastumi's body visibly tensed and his entire face flushed red in embarrassment. "I have a question to ask you."

"W-What is it, Leone?" Tatsumi asked, fighting every urge to take the busty blonde behind a nearby tree and ravish her for teasing him like this. _"We're on a mission! We're on a mission! We're on a mission!"_

"I just wanted to ask..." Leone said with a mischievous smirk, as she released Tatsumi and took several step backs, standing right next to Chelsea. "Who's swimsuit do you like better? Chelsea's or mine?"

"Oho, I'd like to hear the answer to this." Chelsea said with a smirk mirroring Leone's, resting her hands on her hips. "I'm glad I wore my special bikini today."

"U-Uh...w-well...you s-see..." Tatsumi stuttered out in embarassment, as he rubbed the back of his neck, staring wide-eyed at the beautiful assassins. Leone was purposefully leaning forward, giving Tatsumi a very generous view of her exposed cleavage, her yellow and orange stripped bikini barely able to contain her ample breasts. Chelsea on the other hand wore a pale blue bikini that was adorned with various floral patterns. It wasn't quite as daring as Leone's swimsuit, but it suited the auburn-haired assassin perfectly. "Y-You both...l-look..."

"So..." Both girls said simultaneously, hugging Tatsumi's arms between their breasts, playful grins on both their faces. "What's your answer Tatsumi?"

"Uh...I uh...I-I..." Tatsumi stammered uncontrollably, as his face burned neon red, steam practically blowing out of his ears.

"Why didn't you ladies ask me?!" Lubbock exclaimed, stomping his foot in the sand in frustration. "I'd have shouted both your praises from the rooftops, while burying my head into your bosoms and singing the national fucking anthem! So, why'd you ask Tatsumi instead of me?!"

"Because we know you'd do something idiotic like that. I swear, sometimes you're as easy to read as an open book." Leone said in an irritated tone, as a look of disgust spread across her face. "No wonder most girls are grossed out by you."

"Yeah, if you want to get the boss' attention, you should probably ease up on the pervy shit." Chelsea said with a smirk, before biting down into her sucker, which caused it to break apart. "Or else you're gonna find your fragile, little heart broken." Lubbock stumbled over his words for several seconds, but wasn't able to come up with a proper rebuttal. Huffing in annoyance and crossing his arms over his chest, the green-haired assassin sat back down in his seat. Seeing that Lubbock would be not bothering them anymore, both girls turned their attention back to Tatsumi. "So Tatsumi...you never answered our question."

"Well...it's difficult to...you know..." Tatsumi mumbled, as he frantically looked around, searching for anything to get him out of this situation. The young assassin's eyes lit up in relief when he spotted Susanoo walking towards them; the humanoid teigu dressed only in a pair of swim trunks. "Hey Susanoo-" However, Tatsumi was cut off when Leone suddenly stepped in front of him, her massive breasts swaying inches away from his face.

"Ah ah, you're not getting out this one so easily." Leone said with a smirk, wagging her finger at Tatsumi. "You're gonna answer our question honestly, now stop stalling."

 _"Shit...she's not giving me many options here...I guess I'll just have to be honest."_ Tatsumi thought, as he released a light sigh, before he started to nervously scratch his cheek. "Well...Leone...you're bikini looks great...and the stripes and colors really compliment your beautiful eyes. The suit also perfectly shows off your curves and gorgeous body...hiding just enough to tease me with what's underneath." The busty blonde assassin was completely caught off guard by this response, her entire face instantly burning red in embarassment. Realizing the face she was making, Leone quickly spun around so that Tatsumi wouldn't see her.

 _"What the hell!? I totally wasn't ready for that! I thought he'd just freak out like usual and I'd tease him about it!"_ Leone thought, pressing her hands to her flushed cheeks, her heart thundering in her chest. _"His compliments were so sincere too...I'm so happy right now..."_

"*Whistle* Damn that sure was slick." Chelsea said with a playful smirk, as she locked eyes with Tatsumi. "I didn't know you had such a silver tongue Tatsumi...and it looked like you weren't even trying to do that. I must say that I'm rather impressed." Pulling a new sucker seemingly out of thin air, Chelsea put the candy in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. "So...I heard you compliment Leone...but..." Her smirk widening ever so slightly, Chelsea walked right in front of Tatsumi, making sure to give him an eyeful of her cleavage. "What about me?" Tatsumi hesitated for a brief moment, as he ran his eyes up and down Chelsea's body. The auburn-haired assassin felt an odd sense of pride when she saw that Tatsumi was ogling her. Deciding to tease the young assassin even more, Chelsea leaned forward and rested her hands against Tatsumi's chest, squashing her breasts against his bare skin. "Well Tatsumi...if you're done staring at me...I'm waiting."

"You and Leone just don't know when to quit..." Tatsumi muttered underneath his breath, quickly regaining his composure and letting out a soft sigh. "If you want my honest opinion Chelsea...I don't think you could've picked a better swimsuit." This time it was Chelsea's turn to be surprised by Tatsumi's response, her eyes widening slightly. "The pale blue color contrasts well with your hair and eyes...and the floral pattern show your gentler side...you did an excellent job picking your suit."

"T-Thank you..." Chelsea said quietly, before she turned around and began to walk away, doing her best to hide her bright red face. Once Chelsea was far enough was, she placed a hand over her racing heart. _"What's with that guy? Such a silly little compliment like that made me so happy all of a sudden...what's wrong with me?"_

* * *

(Same Time: Cliff Overlooking the Lake)

"Looks like I was spot on...Leone and Chelsea were definitely messing with Tatsumi...but things got real quiet all of a sudden." Mine said, staring down at the other members of Night Raid below them. "What do you think happen-" The pink-haired sniper stopped mid-sentence when she saw the serious, contemplative look on Akame's face. "What's up Akame? You're just staring at nothing."

"Oh...I'm fine." Akame said, as she snapped out of her stupor. "There's nothing to worry about." Mine was inclined to believe Akame, but she didn't miss the red-eyed assassin nervously squeezing her arm.

"It's about your little sister, isn't it?" Mine asked, causing Akame to lower her gaze and release a light sigh. "Akame...you can tell me."

"Yeah it is." Akame muttered quietly, as she walked over and sat down next to Mine. "She's definitely coming after me...I'll be her main target. So, I can't stop all these thoughts flowing through my mind."

I won't say that I understand what you're going through Akame...because honestly I don't." Mine said, before resting a comforting hand on Akame's shoulder and smiling at the red-eyed assassin. "But even if your little sister dies...you won't be alone. You'll still have Tatsumi and the rest of us, and we'll likely be stuck with each other for a very long time. So be grateful for that."

"You're right." Akame said, as a small smile spread across her face. "Thanks Mine, I feel a little better now."

* * *

(The Next Day: Rosemary Highway)

"Najenda is continuing to move east, while Akame is heading south." Esdeath explained, reading the report she had received from her scouts. "They were spotted splitting into two teams when they left this town." Staring down at the field report, Esdeath turned her attention to a map that was laid out near by. _"I see what you're planning Najenda...your plan would likely fool most people...but after fighting alongside you for so long I've learned the way you operate...okay I'll play your game and walk right into your trap...you're probably expecting me to do so anyway...besides I need some sort of excuse to escape the empire."_

"If you keep going east from here, you'll reach Kyoroku, which is where The Way of Peace is based." Bols explained, as he pointed to a specific spot on the map. "And if you go south, you reach cities that support the rebels. Either way, it seems something is in the works."

"Then if we hurry, we can catch up with them in a flash." Wave added with a grin, gazing at the routes the Night Raid assassins were spotted on. "Let's get to it!"

"We'll get after them Wave, but there's no need to rush." Esdeath said, as she sat on the edge of a nearby fountain. "We've been traveling nonstop for almost an entire day, so we'll stay in this town for a short while to rest and recuperate."

"The general is right, this all sounds far too convenient and we must not be hasty." Run added, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's a high probability that this is a trap."

"So you mean thy intentionally drew attention to themselves?" Seryu asked, as she idly patted Coro, who was sitting in her lap. "Do you think they're trying to lure us out of the capital to eliminate us?"

"That does sound like a move Najenda would pull." Esdeath mused, an image of Najenda on a past battlefield flashing through her mind. A small smile spread across the blue-haired general's face, as she remembered fighting alongside the silver-haired leader of Night Raid. "She's a fighter who keeps cool, yet has a burning heart."

"That means it'd be dangerous for us to go after them." Wave muttered, as he stroked his chin. "I guess it would be a good idea if we didn't pursue them."

"Oh, I didn't say anything about not giving chase." Esdeath said with a smirk, resting her head on her palm. "This is an opportunity we cannot let slip by. Night Raid has been eluding us for months now, but they've finally exposed themselves. Now is the time to strike them down, even if they've laid a trap for us." Esdeath mentally kicked herself for for saying something like this. _"I hate lying to men, it sickens me that I have to do something like this, but I can't let slip that I'm working with the revolutionary army now. For now I must act as if I'm still in pursuit of Night Raid."_ The blue-haired former general stared at her men, all of them awaiting their orders. _"I swear, I'll try to spare as many of you as possible."_ Formulating a battle plan, Esdeath pointed to Seryu and Run. "Seryu, Run, and Wave will pursue Najenda. While Kurome, Bols, and I will give chase to Akame. Now pay close attention to what I'm about to say and take heed. Always keep your wits about you, and do not hesitate to retreat if you feel like you're about to be overwhelmed. We're on the offensive right now, but I do NOT want this to turn into a suicide mission. They're the last enemies plaguing the capital. Chase them down and take them out!" Esdeath's speech earned her a passionate cheer from all her men. "Alright, we'll move out in two hours. Take that time to rest and relax, get something to eat if you need to. But be prepared to move out as soon as I give word." The Jaegers all nodded in understand and began to disperse through the town. As Esdeath watched her men leave, her eyes narrowed slightly. _"This might be my last_ _chance to get through to one of them. Seryu and Kurome are a no go right now, nothing I say will change their minds. Wave is a possibility, he seems to not agree with everything we've been doing, but something seems to be keeping him from leaving."_ It was then that Esdeath's eyes landed on Bols. _"Bols...he's probably my best bet."_ Eventually making up her mind, Esdeath walked over to the large, masked Jaeger. "Bols, if you can spare a minute, I'd like to talk with you in private."

"Of course general." Bols said, as he set down the book he was reading. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Not here." Esdeath said, gesturing to a nearby alley. "I'd like to talk away from where others might overhear us."

"Uh, sure thing general." Bols said in a slightly confused tone, as he followed Esdeath into the alleyway. "So general, what did you want?"

"Bols...have you ever thought about taking your family and leaving the capital...maybe even possibly fighting for the revolutionary army?" Esdeath asked, catching Bols completely by surprise. "Now I want you to answer me honestly."

"Are questioning my loyalty general? Because I would never-"

"I'm not questioning anything Bols..." Esdeath said, as she slowly shook her head. "Just answer my question. No matter what your answer is, I won't be upset with you."

"I...I..." Bols murmured in hesitation, tightly balling his fists, before he lowered his head. "*Sigh* Yes...it has crossed my mind before...perhaps not fighting for the revolutionary army...but I have thought about getting my family out of the capital."

"Then why haven't you?" Esdeath asked, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "I'm sure you've had opportunities before."

"I have...it's just...the only reason I keep doing this job is to keep my family safe..." Bols explained, staring down at his balled fists, as he heard hysterical screams of pure agony in the back his mind. "Every night...no...every time I close my eyes...I'm haunted by the things I've done...the countless people I've burned alive...I can't get their horrible screams out of my mind...one day karma is going to catch up to me...my sins are far too great." Bols paused for a brief moment to collect himself, before he started speaking once again. "You have no idea how much I would love to run away from this life with my family...to escape all the evil I've done...but I simply can't. My family is far safer within the capital...I can't protect them by myself forever...so because of that I must endure this occupation and continue to blacken my soul."

"So you only continue to work for the empire to protect your family..." Esdeath mused, which caused Bols to nod his head. "What if there was a way for you to protect your family? Would you consider leaving the empire then?"

"General...why are you-"

"Answer the question Bols." Esdeath ordered in a serious tone, giving the masked Jaeger no room to argue. "I want the truth."

"I suppose...if the opportunity arose...then I would gladly leave the empire...actually, nothing would make me happier. The empire...is a corrupt and disgusting place right now...full of men far more dangerous than any monster I've ever fought against...I don't want my family to live there anymore." Bols replied, before he hung his head in frustration. "But it's the only place I can truly keep them safe. As long as I keep doing the minister's dirty work, I can protect my family."

"You're a good man Bols, you'd do anything for your family...that much is very clear." Esdeath said with a small smile, patting the masked Jaeger on the shoulder. "I understand that you feel like the only way you can protect your family is by hiding them within the capital's wall, but there is another way." Esdeath noticed that Bols had suddenly perked up. "During this upcoming fight...if we really do run into Night Raid...if you have an opportunity to escape, I want you to take it, don't think or hesitate. Then you need to sneak into the capital, get your family, and then escape down the southern road. After about thirty miles you'll run into a small trading village. Head into the tavern and the tell the bartender the phrase, 'Honest men tell no lies.' He'll lead you into a hidden room in the back, where you'll meet with several soldiers working for the revolutionary army." Bols looked like he was about to speak up, but Esdeath quickly stopped him. "I know you're confused right now and that you have a lot of questions, but you must listen to me very carefully. If you want any chance to leave the empire and escape the capital with your family, then you have to do as I say." Bols stared at Esdeath for several moments, before he slowly nodded his head. "After you meet the soldiers, I want you to tell them exactly who you are and why you are there, do not lie to them. They may try to ask you some questions, they may even rough you up a bit, but I promise you that they won't harm your family. Once they're done, they'll place you under their protection and escort to a more secure revolutionary army camp. There you'll be safe with your family, and if you wish you'll never have to fight again."

"General...this all sounds too good to be true...you have no idea how tempting this all sounds." Bols said in a shaky voice, as he tightly balled his fists. "But if you don't mind general...may I ask you just one question?"

"I have a feeling I know what is, but go right ahead." Esdeath said with a smirk, resting her hands on her hips. "Well Bols, ask away."

"How do you know all this info about the revolutionary army?" Bols asked, as he locked eyes with Esdeath. "This doesn't seem like information they'd want leaking out...and how exactly can you guarantee me and my family's safety?"

"Ah, now isn't that the million dollar question?" Esdeath said with a light chuckle, before wagging her finger at Bols. "But I'm afraid I can't answer those questions just yet. All I can tell you, is that I have a connection within the revolutionary army. However, I'll be happy to answer more of questions once this fight is over. For now you'll just have to trust me." Esdeath stared at Bols for several more moments, before she began to walk out of the alley. "Feel free to ignore everything I said Bols, but if you want to get your family away from the capital you'll follow the instructions I gave you. You're a big man, you need to make an important decision now...I just hope you make the right choice." Stopping at the alley's entrance, Esdeath turned her head to look back at Bols. "Oh, and don't tell anyone else about this little chat, it'll just be a secret between us." With one last wave, Esdeath walked out of the alley. "Now hurry up and get some rest, we set out in an hour!"

"A chance to finally escape this hellhole...and keep my family safe..." Bols muttered to himself, before he reached into his pocket and took out a small locket. Opening the small golden accessory, Bols stared down at a picture of his wife and daughter. Bols weighed his all his options, as he stared at the picture of his family. After a few minutes he closed the locket and tightly closed his fist around it. "It may be risky...but I can't keep my family in that horrible city any longer...I'm sorry everyone...but today I'll leave the empire forever."

* * *

 **And done! AHA! I finally got this chapter out! Well it's official, Bols is now set on leaving the empire with his family, but will he escape safely?! You'll just have to wait and find out! Next chapter will start the fighting between everyone, get ready for lots of action and few surprises! Also, I made a slight change about who the Jaegers go after. In the original story, Esdeath goes after Najenda and Wave goes after Akame. However, I swapped them because Wave does literally nothing in the upcoming fight aside from blocking a hit for Kurome and getting blasted away. I figured that if Esdeath was with the group that pursues Akame, she'll have a better chance to make her escape as** **well. I'll write one more chapter for this fic before I start work on my Pokemon fic, so look forward to that! Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW(I NEED AND LOVE ALL YOUR FEEDBACK), check out my profile and other fics if you haven't already, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	24. Chapter 24 Battling the Undead

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! This will be the final chapter I post for this fic for a little while, I need to work on my Pokemon and Fairy Tail fics next. This chapter will start the battle between the Jaegers and Night Raid, and should be very action packed. I don't know if I'll finish the entire fight in this chapter, but I should be able to get a decent chunk finished. Well that's all I wanted to say, so let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **Teigu**

 **"Incursio"**

 ** _"Flashback"/Flashback_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Two Hours Later: With Esdeath, Kurome, and Bols)

"So we're going up against the capital's strongest enemy, Night Raid..." Bols said, riding his horse in between Esdeath and Kurome. "I wonder if I even stand a chance..."

"You'll be fine." Esdeath said with a smile, as she patted Bols on the shoulder. "Just remember what I told you." Bols stared at Esdeath for several moments, before slowly nodding his head. "Good, then you have nothing to worry about."

"All the reports we've received, and attacks we've seen, show us that Night Raid's members are not to be messed with." Kurome said, staring blankly at the dirt road ahead on them. "We can't let our guards down at any moment. We'll likely have to work together to defeat them. But since both Bols and the general are here with me, I fell quite reassured."

"Heh, you flatter me too much. I'm not that dependable." Bols said in an embarrassed tone, as he rubbed the back of his head. After a few moments Bols turned his head away from Kurome, his grip on the reins tightening. _"I'm sorry Kurome, but after today you won't be able to depend on me any longer. I'll put my faith in the general and leave this life behind with my family."_

"Slow up you two." Esdeath ordered, raising her hand to signal everyone to stop. "There's something up ahead."

"Is that a...scarecrow?" Kurome asked in a confused tone, as she stared at the strange figure planted in the road ahead of them. "What the heck is that doing out here?"

"That's a good question." Bols said, gazing at the canyon walls surrounding them. "That's about as suspicious as you can get."

"It might be a trap." Esdeath said, as she hopped off her horse, Kurome and Bols following her lead. "So we must investigate very carefully." As the three Jaegers approached the odd scarecrow, they didn't notice the sniper scope following their every movement.

 _"Judging by their numbers, Esdeath must have split their forces..."_ Mine thought, lying prone at the edge of a cliff in the distance, as she aimed **Pumpkin** at the three Jaegers. Her pink brows furrowed in confusion when she spotted Esdeath leading the other two Jaegers. _"But the boss predicted Esdeath to go after her...what the hell is that bitch planning? Did she see thought the boss' plan and is going to use this fight to make her escape? Well Esdeath and the boss used to fight together, it makes sense that they'd be able to read through each other's plans. Maybe the boss did see this coming..."_ Moving into a crouched position, Mine aimed her scope at the other two Jaegers. She focused on the masked Jaegers for just a few moments, before her sights landed on Kurome. _"Just as anticipated...Kurome is among them."_ As Mine stared at Kurome, her heart started to pound faster in her chest. The pink-haired sniper couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance between Akame and Kurome. _"They look exactly the same...they really are sisters..."_ Slowly Mine stood up, her sights trained on Kurome and her finger hovering over the trigger. For a brief moment Mine hesitated, but that quickly passed when she remembered the saddened expression on Akame's face at the thought of fighting her sister. _"I have to do this...I can't let Akame go through with that...she'd never forgive herself if she killed her sister! I'll finish her job for her!"_ Taking a deep breath to calm her heart, Mine slowly began to pull back the trigger. _"I'll make it quick and painless, with just one shot."_

Steeling her determination, Mine gathered up her spiritual energy and fired a concentrated burst at Kurome, the shot echoing throughout the surrounding canyons. The beam Mine fired was small and precise, closing the distance in the blink of an eye. However, Mine's eyes shot open in shock when she saw Kurome dodge her shot at the last possible second, hitting her shirt sleeve.

 _"What the hell!?"_ Mine thought, not believing what she had seen. _"Those reflexes and reaction time were inhuman!"_

"Where's the sniper?!" Kurome exclaimed, as she skidded to a stop, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Before any of the Jaegers had a chance to assess the situation, the scarecrow in front of them exploded, with Susanoo bursting out of it. The humanoid teigu wasted no time charging towards Kurome with his weapon draw.

"Look out Kurome!" Esdeath called out, slamming both her palms onto the ground. A split second later, an ice clone of Esdeath appeared in front of Kurome and blocked Susanoo's attack. The ice copy held back the powerful strike for a few moments, before it exploded into pieces. _"I may be working for the revolutionary army now, but these are still my men damn it!"_

"So we weren't able to take her out with our sniper. But it looks like our teamwork still paid off." A new voice said from behind the Jaegers, a voice that Esdeath instantly recognized. Quickly turning around, Bols and Kurome were surprised to see Najenda and the rest of the Night Raid assassins standing behind them. Najenda quirked an eyebrow in intrigue when she spotted Esdeath. "Now isn't this surprising, I didn't think you'd be here Esdeath. I thought you'd be going after the group I was supposed to be in."

"Well I had a feeling you'd pull a trick like this." Esdeath said with a smirk, as she rested her hands on her hips. "So I decided to come face you personally."

"I see, it always was hard to trick you." Najenda said, starting to catch onto what Esdeath was planning. "Then this should be an quite the fight."

"Indeed." Esdeath added, as she locked eyes with Najenda, forming an unspoken understanding between them.

"It's all of Night Raid..." Bols said, his grip on **Rubicante** tightening. "So that movement to the east really was just a bluff..."

"Kurome and Bols..." Najenda said, as she pointed at both Jaegers. "You're our targets amongst the Jaegers. So say your prayers." However, as soon as Najenda said this, she spotted Esdeath subtlety gesturing towards a nearby cluster of large rocks. Seeing that Esdeath likely wished to speak in private, Najenda discreetly nodded her head.

"I've burned so many victims alive, that I've lost count..." Bols muttered, tightly balling his fists. "So, I'm not surprised that I'm being targeted by assassins...But..." Aiming **Rubicante** at the Night Raid assassins, Bols prepared to unleash a stream of scorching flames. "I can't die here!" Bols could feel his whole body trembling slightly, as he stared down his opponents. _"I trust general Esdeath...I have to survive this fight and get my family out of the capital!"_

"Big sister." Kurome said in a happy tone, as she smiled at Akame.

"Kurome." Akame said in a quite voice, hovering her hand over **Murasame's** hilt.

"I've missed you so much!" Kurome said cheerfully, her smile widening as she clapped her hands together. "This is just splendid!" Akame felt her body tense slightly, as she watched Kurome slowly unsheathe **Yatsufusa**. "If I kill you myself...I can add you to **Yatsufusa's** collection." Kurome's smile suddenly became evil and twisted, as she raised **Yatsufusa** above her head. The ground ground surrounding Kurome began to tremble, shadowy limbs bursting out of the dirt. Moments later, Kurome was surrounded by four of her undead puppets, as a massive skeletal hand lifted her into the air. "I'm different than I used to be big sister...I can make any and all corpses into my puppets now." The Night Raid assassins watched in stunned silence, as a giant skeletal dragon towered over them. "Even if it's a super-class danger beast...like this Death Tagool."

 _"Damn, I didn't expect **Yatsufusa** to be this powerful." _Najenda thought, as she stared at the skeletal danger beast in shock. _"A simple trap was never going to work."_

"Now then..." Kurome said with a sadistic smile, as her Death Tagool let out a fearsome roar. "The battle between teigus begins...I wonder how many people will die?"

 _"I can't waste this_ _opportunity!"_ Akame thought, sprinting towards Kurome without a second thought. Moving at an incredible speed, Akame quickly closed the distance and leaped into the air. Swinging **Murasame** , Akame clashed swords with Kurome, sparks flying off their blades. _"With Kurome controlling this many puppets, her movement is going to be slowed!"_ Gritting her teeth, Akame put more power behind her blade, forcing Kurome to disengage and leap back towards the Death Tagool's shoulder. _"I'm not letting you get away!"_

Not wasting a second, Akame instantly followed after Kurome, once again charging towards her little sister at full speed. However, this time Kurome was prepared for Akame, and ended up deflecting her attack. Cursing underneath her breath, Akame quickly whipped around, just in time to dodge a downward swing from **Yatsufusa**. Coming to a skidding stop, Akame dug her feet into the ground, before springing towards back Kurome. Both sister's eyes locked, as Akame prepared to strike her younger sister down, **Murasame** poised to pierce Kurome's stomach. But a sudden movement to the right at the last moment caught Akame's attention. Instantly Akame adjusted her blade, managing to block a spear from an unseen enemy. When Akame got a good look at her new adversary, her eyes widened in shock.

"Natala!?" Akame exclaimed in surprise, her earlier shock quickly replaced by anger. A low growl rumbling in her throat, Akame unleashed a flurry of jabs, all of which Natala managed to dodge. "Put him back in the ground where he belongs, Kurome! He was your teammate growing up!" Akame grunted in exertion, as she simultaneously blocked an attack from Kurome, while kicking Natala away from her.

"What are you saying big sister?" Kurome asked, continuing to push back against Akame. "Yes, he was my teammate...that's exactly why I want to stay with him forever." Akame felt a chill run down her spine when she saw Kurome's eyes darken, a twisted smile on her face. "I'm going to add you to my collection as well. Then we can be together like the good old days."

"Don't even joke about something like that." Akame growled, as she began to force Kurome back. Just when Akame was about to overpower Kurome, the dark-haired Jaeger suddenly darted backwards. In a split second Natala appeared in front of Akame. Seeing no way to counterattack, Akame simply raised her arms to absorb some of Natala's attack. The red-eyed assassin grunted in pain, as she was hit with the butt of Natala's spear, sending her flying backwards into the canyon below. As Akame fell towards the ground, time seemed to slow around her. Almost immediately she noticed that the air around her was becoming extremely hot. Turning her head, Akame saw that Bol's was aiming **Rubicante** straight at her, a ball of condensed, white hot fire forming at the end of the barrel.

" **Magma Drive**!" Bols exclaimed, firing the sphere of fire at Akame.

 _"He can shoot flames over a distance too!?"_ Akame thought in a panic, as she watched the ball of fire rocket towards her. _"Shit! I can't dodge it while falling like this!"_ Mere moments before the flames hit Akame, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her back and legs, then she noticed that she was rising higher into the air. Looking up, Akame was surprised to see that it was Tatsumi that had saved her. However, when Tatsumi landed and set her down, Akame was surprised to see him staring at her angrily.

"Tatsumi what's-"

"Don't charge in on your own like that again!" Tatsumi exclaimed in a mix of anger and worry, punching his fist into the ground. "That's not like you Akame! I was seriously worried for a second there!" Akame stared up at Tatsumi in shock, not knowing what to say. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Tatsumi gently cupped Akame's cheek. "Look Akame, I know you're probably all worked because your sister is here...and I know that you want to be the to...finish her...but don't let desire cause you to make rash decisions. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...especially if you became one of those...'puppets' Kurome is controlling. I couldn't bear seeing you like that."

"Tatsumi..." Akame breathed out, as she felt tears sting her eyes. However, Akame quickly realized where they were, and that it wasn't the time for crying. Reaching up, Akame gave Tatsumi's hand a soft, yet reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry Tatsumi...you're right, I let my emotions get the better of me there...it won't happen again."

"Good." Tatsumi said with a smile, helping Akame back onto her feet. "This won't be an easy opponent to take down, but I know that we can win this fight."

 _"Tch, I don't like how close he's getting to big sister."_ Kurome thought, as she glared at Tatsumi, before hopping from the Death Tagool to a nearby cliff that looked down into the canyon. "Big sister...you betrayed us to join these traitors...I can't forgive that..." With a violent swiping motion, Kurome gestured towards the Night Raid assassins. "Go...Death Tagool!" The skeletal danger beast let out a deafening roar, as it began to gather a large amount of energy. Once the massive amount of energy was gathered, the Death Tagool fired an incredibly beam at Night Raid. All the Night Raid assassins quickly dove for cover, using anything they could to shield themselves from the incoming blast. Tatsumi covered Akame with his body, using his cape to block any flying debris. When the beam finally began to die down, the Night Raid assassins stared in awe at the destruction it had caused. The Death Tagool's attack had cut clear through one of the canyon's walls, leaving a massive crater at its impact point.

"So this is one of the super-class danger beasts they used to make teigu..." Mine muttered, continuing to stare at the scarred earth before her. "This shit is crazy..."

"Ahahaha..." Kurome chuckled lightly, as she nibbled on a piece of candy. "He completely changed this area's topography...But I expected no less from Night Raid...they all managed to dodge it..."

* * *

(Same Time: With Lubbock)

"WAHH!" Lubbock exclaimed, falling from the branch he was hanging onto, before slamming back-first into the one below. "Fuck...me...that really hurt..." Groaning in pain, Lubbock got back up and once again began to climb. "Looks like the battle's really getting started over there." As Lubbock trudged even higher, he remembered the orders he had received from Najenda.

 ** _"I'm giving Chelsea orders to carry out guerrilla tactics during this mission." Najenda said, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "You're an expert in assassinations, but you're suited for direct combat. I'm also leaving you in charge of timing and other details as well."_**

 ** _"Yes ma'am!" Chelsea said with a grin, holding up a 'peace' sign. "I'll do my job efficiently."_**

 ** _"Lubbock, you act as her lookout."_ _Najenda said, as she pointed at the green-haired assassin. "Set up a barrier of wires and watch the sky as well." Lubbock felt his entire face flush red when Najenda suddenly placed her hands on his shoulders. "Also, in the event that Esdeath's men get come here...stop them with Crawstail's trump card. This is an extremely important mission...we have a plan to stop the Jaeger's from getting here, but...we can't anticipate what the real battle will bring. I want to leave this to you because you're an adaptive thinker."_**

 ** _"Got it!" Lubbock exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "You can definitely count on me!"  
_**

 ** _"Sayo, I'm tasking you with backing Lubbock up. If you two run into any sort of resistance, you'll be the main fighting force." Najenda ordered, which earned her a nod from the dark-haired assassin._**

 ** _"Understood boss, I'll start prepping now." Sayo said, slinging her bow over her shoulder and grabbing Extase_** ** _. With a grin, Sayo playfully punched Lubbock in the arm. "Try not to slow me down too much."_**

 ** _"Oi, I should be saying that to you!" Lubbock exclaimed in an irritated tone, as he shook his fist at Sayo. When Sayo left the room a soft smile spread across Lubbock's face. "Heh, she's really come a long way since she started."_**

"Hey snap out of it!" Sayo called out, nudging Lubbock with her elbow. "We've still got to climb higher! So stay focused, it's not that much farther now!"

"Huh, oh right!" Lubbock said, as he paused his climbing for a few moments to catch his breath. " _I'll carry out my orders without fail._ _Najenda...when we get back from this trip...I think I'll finally tell her how I really feel. If I don't take action soon, she'll be swept away by Su-san...or even worse Tatsumi!"_ Violently shaking his head, Lubbock rid his mind of those thoughts and continued to climb, trailing slightly behind Sayo. _"This isn't the time to be thinking about that! I need to focus on the mission!"_

* * *

(Back with the Najenda)

"Susanoo..." Najenda whispered into the biological teigu's ear, before pulling him out of sight behind a pile of rubble. "Can I trust you to handle this situation on your own? I need to speak with Esdeath, so we're gonna break away from the fight for a bit."

"Of course, you can leave this to me." Susanoo said, as he gave Najenda a thumbs up. "I'll keep this beast at bay while you're gone."

"Good..." Najenda said, seconds before rolling out of her cover and charging towards Esdeath. Letting out a fierce battle cry, Najenda attempted to punch Esdeath with her metallic arm. But her attack was blocked by dull side of Esdeath's rapier. "Damn it, I thought I could get at least one shot in."

"Oho..." Esdeath said with a smirk, as she began to push Najenda back, much to the silver-haired woman's surprise. "I just wanted to talk, but if you wish to fight I'm happy to indulge."

"Well I have to make it convincing." Najenda said with a smirk of her own, leaning closer towards Esdeath. "We can't just disappear in the middle of the fight, it'll look suspicious. We have to make it look like we're still fighting when he get out of sight."

"No problem..." Esdeath said in a mischievous tone, as her smirk slightly widened. Before Najenda even had a chance to react, Esdeath suddenly ducked down. This caused Najenda to lose her balance and stumble forward. Sprinting back up, Esdeath hit Najenda in the stomach with a powerful kick, sending the silver-haired woman flying towards their intended meeting point. "I hope that was convincing enough..." With a sadistic chuckle, Esdeath made her way over to where Najenda was. When she reached the grouping of large rocks, Esdeath saw that Najenda was clutching her stomach in pain, trying to catch her breath.

"God...damn...don't you know how to hold back?" Najenda asked between breath, glaring at the blue-haired former general.

"Oh, but I did hold back, quite a bit actually." Esdeath said with a smile, as she crouched down next to Najenda. "If I wanted to, I could have seriously damaged some of your internal organs with that kick...or if I applied some pressure, my heel could have easily pierced your stomach."

"Alright, alright I get it..." Najenda said in an irritated tone, leaning up against one of the rocks. "So what did you want to discuss? It must be really important, because you looked pretty excited."

"Well I am, because I managed to convince one of my men to leave the Jaegers and escape the empire." Esdeath said with a smile, which caused Najenda's one good eye to widen in surprise. "I pulled it off shortly before we ran into your little ambush."

"That's great to hear!" Najenda said in an ecstatic tone, slowly getting back onto her feet. "Who did you manage to convince...and will they work for the revolutionary army?"

"I'm not sure if he'll fight for the revolutionary army, but who knows? He may end up changing his mind in the future." Esdeath replied, as she shrugged her shoulders. "As for who it is...well that's the main reason I wanted to talk with you...it's Bols."

"Bols..." Najenda muttered, clenching her fists. "Shit...now I know why you were so worked up...and our orders are to eliminate him in particular."

"That's why I need you to talk with your higher ups and call that off." Esdeath said, as she placed her hands on Najenda's shoulders. "I gave Bols my word that if he escaped the empire, that the revolutionary army wouldn't hurt him or his family. And when I give my men my word, I always deliver."

"I don't know..." Najenda said, turning her head to avoid Esdeath's gaze. "My superiors can be pretty stubborn...it won't be easy to change their minds."

"Please Najenda, I'm begging you." Esdeath pleaded, which caught the silver-haired woman completely off guard. "Bols isn't a bad man, he's just a soldier who was following his orders and was made to do some terrible things. But he was doing all of it to protect his wife and daughter, every awful thing he did was to keep them safe. He's wracked with so much guilt because of his actions, all he wants to do is get away from the capital with his family. Please Najenda...he doesn't deserve to die doing that bastard Honest's dirty work. If you have to tell your superiors that I won't work with them unless they ensure safety for Bols' and his family."

"Esdeath..." Najenda breathed, staring at the blue-haired woman in stunned silence for several moments. However, Najenda quickly recovered and a small smile spread across her face. "Alright, I'll speak with the higher ups as soon as possible. I'll do whatever I can to convince them, don't worry I'll make sure Bols and his family are safe."

"Thank you Najenda." Esdeath said with a smile, as she patted Najenda's shoulder. "That really means a lot to me."

"Heh, it's funny...I knew you cared about your men Esdeath...but I never thought you'd go so far for them." Najenda said with a slight smirk, staring at the blue-haired woman. "Maybe you spending so much time with Tatsumi is starting to change you...just a little bit."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Esdeath said, as she turned her head away indignantly. "Now..." A sadistic smile suddenly spread across Esdeath's face, before she slapped Najenda in the stomach, causing her to bend over in pain. "We should head back soon, if we're gone too long it'll look suspicious." With a laugh, Esdeath leapt out from behind the rocks, making her way back towards the battlefield.

"I'm...gonna...need a minute..." Najenda struggled to say, trying to catch her breath as she clutched her aching stomach. "Fuck me...maybe she hasn't changed after all..."

* * *

(Back with Mine)

 _"There you are..."_ Mine thought, as her sights locked onto Kurome once again. _"If I can just take Kurome out...this time I'll hit her for sure!"_ However, before Mine could pull the trigger, she noticed the man standing next to Kurome begin to move. The pink-haired sniper's eyes widened in surprise when the tip of man's spear suddenly launched towards her. Diving out of the way, Mine watched as the spearhead embedded in the trunk of the tree that was behind her. "Was that a teigu!?" Whipping back around, Mine was once again surprised to see a woman brandishing dual revolvers sprinting towards her along the spear's elongated shaft. A sudden grin spread across Mine's face, as she swapped **Pumpkin** into assault rifle mode. "So you want a gun fight? Fine by me, let's rock!"

* * *

(Same Time: With Tatsumi)

"Shit...where did this guy come from?" Tatsumi asked, staring at the large, ape-like danger beast that stood before him.

 **"It's most likely a danger beast that was also resurrected by Yatsufusa."**

"Well this definitely isn't one I've seen before..." Tatsumi said, before he charged towards the danger beast. "It doesn't matter anyway. I have to take this thing out and go help everyone else!" Putting the hand-to-hand combat skills Leone had taught him to work, Tatsumi skillfully ducked underneath a punch from the danger beast. Cocking his fist back, Tatsumi hit the danger beast with a powerful punch to the gut. But when Tatsumi looked up, he was shocked to see that the danger beast appeared to be unfazed by his attack. Letting out a ferocious roar, the danger beast grabbed ahold of Tatsumi's arm and attempted to gnaw through the armor around his forearm. "Get the hell off me!" Tatsumi raised his free arm, slamming his elbow onto the top of the danger beast's skull. This seemed to momentarily daze the monster, allowing Tatsumi to put some distance between them. Looking down at his arm, Tatsumi was disgusted to see it coated in saliva, but was relieved to only see a few minor scratches. "Good, he didn't pierce my armor anywhere."

 **"You insult me parter, it would take a lot more than that to even put a dent in my** **armor."**

"Heh, I know-" Tatsumi was cut off when he noticed a rapid movement from the corner of his eye. Quickly spinning around, Tatsumi barely managed to dodge a knife jab from a new masked assailant. "Two versus one, eh? Looks like I'll have to start getting serious." Holding out his arm, **Neuntote** instantly materialized in Tatsumi's hand. Lunging back forward, Tatsumi unleashed a furry of thrusts with **Neuntote** , but the new attacker managed to easily dodge every strike.

"Weak...so weak..." The masked enemy said, as he stood atop Tatsumi's spearhead, seemingly to mock the young assassin. "You're just a novice."

"Ah, shut the hell up!" Tatsumi exclaimed, quickly retracting his spear and kicking the masked enemy in the stomach, sending him flying towards the ape-like danger beast. _"I'd like to use the **Akuma Raifuru** , but they're too close. I don't want to miss and waste your energy." _

**"If that's the case then I might have a solution to your little problem, partner."**

 _"Really!? Did you manage to create a new weapon for me!?"_ Tatsumi thought, as his entire body filled with excitement. _"What do you have for me?!"_

 **"Well, I took into account the range limitations of the Akuma Raifuru, and noticed that aside from Neuntote, you don't have any close range firepower. So I took some inspiration from that shotgun you were using a little while ago. Oh, I also took recoil into consideration this time, so it shouldn't be nearly as bad."**

 _"Whatever it is, I'm fucking ready!"_ Tatsumi thought with a grin on his face, watching as the ape-like danger beast charged towards him once again. Tatsumi sent **Neuntote** back, before holding out both his hands. Almost instantly, Tatsumi felt the new weapon begin to materialize in his hands. _"Alright **Incursio** , let's give him hell!" _

**"You got it partner, get ready for one hell of a fireworks show!"**

Letting out a fearsome roar, the ape-like danger beast leaped high into the air above Tatsumi, intending to crush the young assassin. However, when the danger beast was only a few feet away from Tatsumi, two rapid shots rang out and the beast's head and stomach suddenly burst in an explosion of blood and fire. The danger beast's limp body crashed to the ground in front of Tatsumi, the spots where it's head and stomach used to be singed and smoking.

"Holy fuck..." Tatsumi breathed out, as he stared at the carnage caused by his new weapon. "That was so fucking awesome!" Looking down, Tatsumi gazed at the gun in his hands, the weapon looking completely alien to him. The gun sported a short and sleek frame, with two barrels and a pump-action mechanism; the weapon also featured a foregrip, allowing for a quick and easy pump-action. The futuristic looking shotgun was mostly pitch black in color, with a few blood red accents along the barrels and stock that seemed to give off a faint glow. " **Incursio**...what the hell is this thing?"

 **"I call it the Doragon no kokyū. I must say, it's one of my finest creations. It fires two rapid incendiary flechette shells, before needing to be pumped. Those flechette rounds will shred through most armor, all the while dealing considerable fire damage to the target."**

"Dragon's Breath...what an appropriate name." Tatsumi said with a smirk, turning to face his second opponent as he pumped his shotgun. "So...you wanna try my new toy out too"

* * *

(Same Time: With Akame and Leone)

"I can't let you assist your team with those flames!" Akame exclaimed, as she charged towards Bols, **Murasame** ready to strike. "I'll bury you!"

"She's charging straight towards me? What a crazy girl..." Bols said, aiming **Rubicante** at Akame and unleashing a stream of scorching flames. However, Bols was shocked to see a red and black blur suddenly dart behind him. Before Bols even had a chance to turn around, Akame was already slashing her sword.

"RAAGH!" Akame roared, as her blade slashed towards Bols' exposed backside. But, Akame was surprised when a new figure suddenly appeared in her path, taking the attack that was meant for Bols. Growling frustration, Akame backed away from her new opponent. _"Damn it, **Murasame**_ _doesn't work on corpse puppets. I have to-"_ Akame was pulled from her thoughts when she saw the new assailant's foot racing towards her. Forming an 'X' with her arms, Akame blocked the kick, but was still sent skidding back from the force. _  
_

"Akame!" Leone exclaimed, sprinting over to help her friend. However, Leone was stopped in her tracks when she felt something suddenly wrap around her ankle. The busty blonde assassin felt herself lifted off the ground, before being slammed into the canyon's wall. "Okay ya bastard..." With a feral grin, Leone pulled herself out of the wall, rolling her shoulders. "Now you've gone and pissed me off." As Leone stalked towards the corpse puppet, she watched as he once again prepared to attack her with his whip. "Heh, I can see right through your attacks." Leone's golden eyes soon widened in shock when the corpse puppet's whip began to move extremely fast, seemingly forming a sphere around him. "Shit, maybe not." Raising her arms, Leone attempted to shield her face from the flurry of attacks coming her way. _"Even with my enhanced dynamic vision due to my transformation I can't keep up with his attacks...and this guy isn't even using a teigu!"_ Leone hissed in pain when a whip strike suddenly hit her shoulder. "You little...forget what I said earlier...now you're really fucking pissing me off!"

* * *

(Back with Kurome)

"Wow. It's turned into quite the battle royale." Kurome said with a smile, as she watched the various battles taking place throughout the canyon. "Things are starting to finally get interesting." Kurome's smile widened when she saw Akame and Leone struggle against her puppets. "See? My toys are quite strong. All my precious toys were tough to acquire, but it was well worth the effort. Especially you Natala! You always have my back!" However, Kurome's happy demeanor faded when she spotted the armored member of Night Raid take down one of her puppets. "There's something strange about that man. Even with **Incursio's** power, he shouldn't have been able to dispatch my ape so easily...besides there's no records of an **Incursio** user being able to summon any sort of ranged weapons." Kurome's narrowed slightly as she studied the Night Raid assassin's movements. "Whoever he is..." A twisted smile spread across Kurome's face. "I'd love to make him one of my puppets. I think it's almost time to unveil my last puppet."

* * *

(Same Time: With Leone)

"So mister..." Leone muttered, glaring at the corpse puppet that stood before her. "Apparently you were an imperial army general. Given how strong you are, I can't say that I'm surprised. But..." Lashing out, Leone grabbed the whip that was aiming for her head. "I'm a fast learner! Don't think the same trick will keep working on me!"

"Well done Leone!" A new voice called out from above the blonde assassin. Looking up, Leone was surprised to see Najenda racing towards the corpse puppet. Launching out her mechanical fist, Najenda hit the corpse puppet in the stomach, before landing on top of him and pinning him to the ground. "General Rokugou, it's been quite a long time. As a former colleague, I'll free you from this curse as soon as possible."

"It's...It's been a while since I saw the boss fight..." Leone muttered underneath her breath, as she sweatdropped. "I forgot how scary she could be." Shrugging her shoulders, Leone grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Might as well join in too. I can't let her have all the fun." As Leone approached Najenda, she didn't notice the small Jaeger silently dropping down from above her. Out of nowhere Leone felt something prick her right arm, before being replaced by intense pain. Almost in slow motion, Leone watched as Kurome dash passed her, followed by her right arm which had been severed from the shoulder down. Leone tightly bit her bottom to keep in her screams of pain, as she used her free hand to press down on the profusely bleeding wound. **Lionel's** healing abilities may have dulled the pain Leone was feeling, but that didn't mean she couldn't still pass out from blood loss. After a few more seconds, the throbbing pain had changed into more of a dull ache. Recovering from the shock of losing an arm, Leone fiercely glared at Kurome, her golden eyes full of fury. When the blonde assassin spoke next, her voice was low and feral, almost like a lion's growl. "Now that was really fucking dirty of you."

"Oh, did I make the little kitty angry. Heh heh, well that's what happens when you ignore me." Kurome said with a menacing smirk, turning to face Leone. "Once I see an opening I just have to go for it. And I'll keep going for it until you're all dead." Kurome's smirk widened slightly, as she flicked Leone's blood of **Yatsufusa's** blade. _"My last puppet has now been sent after the enemy. This fight will be over sooner than I expected."_

"Now you've really gone and done..." Leone snarled, as she stared down at her severed arm for several moments, before baring her fangs at Kurome. "RAAAAAGHHHHHH!" Leone roared, focusing all of her healing powers onto her right arm. Kurome watched in fascination as the wound began to close itself, stopping the blood that was gushing out.

"Ohhh!" Kurome said, clapping condescendingly at Leone's display, as she watched from a cliff overlooking the canyon. "You can stop the bleeding all by yourself, I'm quite impressed!"

"I'm going to wipe that fucking smile off your face." Leone growled, as she unleashed a violent wave of intense killing intent, her flowing golden hair standing on edge. "I'm going to personally show you...what happens when you piss off a lion!"

"Don't rush into a fight Leone!" Najenda called out, grabbing ahold of the blonde assassin's shoulder. "Kurome still has that bodyguard!" Najenda stepped in front of Leone, once again turning her attention to the puppet Rokugou. "Right now you need to go help Akame. After, you and I will take Kurome down together." Rolling her mechanical shoulder, Najenda advanced towards Rokugou. "We're both former generals...I can manage my own against an opponent without a teigu."

"All right..." Leone muttered, as she grit her teeth in frustration. Tightly balling her fist, Leone gave Kurome a murderous glare. "Just you wait, you bitch. I'm coming for your head next!"

"Oh my, aren't you one tough kitty?" Kurome asked in a mocking tone, resting her head on her hand. "I think I'll add you to my collection too, along with that nuisance in the fancy armor."

"What did you?!" Leone asked, as her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fury. "I won't you lay a fucking finger on him!"

"We'll see about that." Kurome said with a smile, waving dismissively at Leone. "Now run along little kitty, my big sister could use your help right now."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you." Leone snarled, before she took off in the direction Akame was in.

As these two battles waged on, a third party was preparing for their mission in the woods near the canyon. Biting down into her sucker, Chelsea picked up her **Gaia Foundation** off the ground and began to make her way towards the ambush spot she had picked out.

 _"I guess there's one thing we have in common Kurome..."_ Chelsea thought with a smirk, popping another sucker into her mouth. _"I'm also the type of girl who goes right for an opening when I see it."_

* * *

(Same Time: With Akame)

 _"Damn it!"_ Akame thought, as she dove away from another spray of searing flames. _"I can't get anywhere close to Bols because of that bodyguard...but I'm sure if I keep on moving I'll eventually find my opening! Time to put all that extra speed training with Tatsumi to work!"_ Leaning forward, Akame focused all her power into her legs and began to run circles around Bols, almost seeming to blur passed him.

 _"So she's trying to find a way in..."_ Bols thought, trying to keep up with the black and red blur as she zipped by. _"Fine, then I'll give her a nice, wide opening."_ Bols aimed **Rubicante** into the path Akame had been taking. Firing of a ball of fire, Bols watched as Akame stopped on a dime, allowing the ball of fire to rocket passed her.

 _"Now's my chance!"_ Akame thought, as she dug her heels into the ground, before springing towards Bols at an incredible speed. The corpse puppet immediately stepped in front of Bols, ready to block Akame's attack once again. _"Not this time!"_ Just before Akame reached the puppet, she used her momentum to slide on the ground, right between the bodyguard's wide defensive stance. Spinning on her palm to adjust her trajectory, Akame suddenly lunged towards Bols, **Murasame** at the ready. Stabbing at Bols with the cursed sword, Akame was caught of guard when she felt her blade strike metal instead of flesh. Looking closer, Akame was surprised to see that Bols had blocked her strike with a piece of armor over his palm. _"He has even more armor...he's taken countermeasures against Murasame!"_ Akame's eyes widened when she suddenly came face-to-face with **Rubicante's** barrel. Seeing the flames forming within the barrel, Akame instantly buckled her knees and fell onto her back, the bright orange flames flying just over her head. Akame rolled on the ground several times, before darting away from Bols.

"My, those are some impressive evasion skills!" Bols genuinely complimented in a surprised tone, his bodyguard once again standing in front of him. "If I may ask you one question Akame...why did you join the revolutionary army? It would have been so reassuring to still have you on our side."

"..." Akame paused for several moments, as she remembered the countless lives she had taken while working for the empire, both innocent and corrupt. The red-eyed assassin then envisioned all her comrades in Night Raid, Tatsumi's smiling face the clearest thing her mind. Tightly balling her fist, Akame placed it over her heart, her blood red eyes full of passion and determination. "Because my heart decided that it was the right thing to do! I will walk the path that I believe in! And while I walk this down path, I will protect the things that I love, with my life if I have to!"

"I understand your response...I guess that's one thing we have in common...so thank you." Bols said, aiming **Rubicante** at Akame once again, flames liking the flamethrower's barrel. "But...I too have something I love that I must protect...so I absolutely must survive this fight! If that means burning down your conviction...then so be it!"

"Hold it right there!" A new voice exclaimed from above. Looking up, Akame was surprised to see Leone dropping down towards them. With a ground-shattering crash, Leone landed in front of Akame. "Let me in on this fight too! That'll make it a fair fight, two-on-two!"

"Uh Leone..." Akame said, as she stared wide-eyed at Leone's lack of a right arm. "Are you-"

"Your bitch sister did this..." Leone growled, before smiling and giving Akame a thumbs up. "But don't worry about it! Let's focus on the fight!"

"Alright." Akame said, as she nodded her head and turned attention back to Bols. "They're both strong, so be careful."

"Right!" Leone exclaimed, sliding into a fighting stance. "Let's take Bols out, then go after Kurome! That girl owes me a fucking arm!"

* * *

(Back With Najenda)

 _"Because of the injuries Esdeath gave me years ago, my strength is only at about forty percent right now...that kick to the gut earlier didn't help either."_ Najenda thought, as she an attack from Rokugou's whip. _"But I can move faster than I originally thought."_ Watching as Rokugou slammed his whip into the ground, Najenda immediately recognized what move he was about to use. "Earth Shaker!" Najenda leaped high up into the air to dodge the attack, avoiding the shockwaves created by Rokugou's whip. "I've trained so hard in your techniques, that they've become ingrained into my mind!" Cocking her mechanical arm back, Najenda purposefully fired her metal fist into a rock next to Rokugou. The corpse puppet had expected the attack to hit him, so he jumped out of the way. "Reel Assault!" Pressing a small button on her mechanical arm, the cable connecting to her metal fist began to rapidly pull Najenda towards Rokugou. Closing the gap in an instant, Najenda hit Rokugou in the head with a powerful kick, so powerful that it knocked his head clean off. Rokugou's headless corpse took a few stumbling steps, before collapsing to the ground. However, when Najenda landed back onto the ground a few moments later, she was disgusted to see that Rokugou's corpse was still moving, despite not having a head. "What..." Najenda's anger flared, as she remembered the time she had spent with Rokugou back when he was alive. Seeing his body desecrated like this only infuriated her further. "What crime against humanity is this teigu!?" Wanting to end Rokugou's suffering, Najenda kicked his still moving corpse into the air. Najenda jumped up above Rokugou, gritting her teeth in anger as she slammed her mechanical fist into his stomach. Using the momentum behind her attack, Najenda used her fist to smash Rokugou's body into the ground. Standing back up, Najenda saw that Rokugou's body was no longer moving. "May your soul now find peace my friend."

Saying a quick prayer for her comrade, Najenda hurried over to where Susanoo was. When Najenda arrived, she saw that Susanoo had kept his word and was holding his own against the massive, skeletal danger beast.

"Looks like we're both pretty stubborn." Susanoo said with a smirk, noticing Najenda land behind him. "Good to see that you're alright master."

"Even though it's decaying, that thing is still a super class..." Najenda said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This bastard really is going to be a handful."

"You're not wrong, but..." Susanoo said, pointing towards the danger beast's left shoulder. which appeared to be slightly askew. "Something about that part of its body seems off to me...it's completely asymmetrical with the opposite side. I was distracted by it, that I was hit by one of this beast's attacks."

"I see..." Najenda muttered, as she stroked her chin. "If one of us doesn't reach Kurome soon, our casualties will surely rise. So here and now...Susanoo! As your master...I hereby give you permission to use your trump card!"

"Understood." Susanoo said in an extremely calm tone, a serious look spreading across his face.

* * *

(Same Time: With Tatsumi)

"Fuck me, this guys tough!" Tatsumi exclaimed, as he dodged another jab from the masked puppet's blades. Darting backwards, Tatsumi fired six rapid shots from his **Doragon no kokyū** , but the corpse puppet easily managed to evade each shot. "Fuck! He's almost as fast as Akame!" Pumping the demonic shotgun, Tatsumi took aim once again. However, he was caught of guard when the masked puppet suddenly appeared right in front of him. Tatsumi instantly recoiled back, using his improved reflexes to stop the puppet's blade between two of his fingers, mere inches away from his face. "I thought it'd be easier if it was just one of you, but you're proving to be one annoying bastard. That other guy was just a stupid monkey and was much easier to read."

"Weak...you're still so weak..." The puppet taunted, starting to push back against Tatsumi, the blade inching towards his face.

"You may say I'm weak...but you're really an idiot..." Tatsumi said with a smirk, as he used his free hand to aim his **Doragon no kokyū** at the masked puppet's stomach. "Shotguns are most effective at close range!" Pulling the trigger, Tatsumi unloaded a volley of flaming flechettes into the puppet's gut. The force behind the blast sent the corpse puppet flying back, crashing into a large rock. "HA! I finally got you!" But Tatsumi's celebration was cut short when he saw the puppet pull himself out of the rubble, a large, smoking hole where his stomach used to be. "*Sigh* Figures you wouldn't go down easy."

"Unacceptable!" The masked puppet roared, charging towards Tatsumi, his blades drawn. However, the corpse puppet spotted something out of the corner of his eye, which caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Appearing from behind a nearby rock was man wearing a mask, appearing to be from one of the outer tribes. The corpse puppet dropped his weapons and slowly approached the masked newcomer. Tatsumi was confused by the new development, but still kept his aim trained on the corpse puppet."Fr...Friend..." The masked newcomer placed his hand on the corpse puppets shoulder, before jamming a needle right through his forehead. The masked newcomer's body was suddenly enveloped in smoke, revealing that it had been Chelsea the entire time.

"Akame was right. The corpse puppets controlled by **Yatsufusa** don't have a will of their own and can't speak clearly. All that's left is ingrained habits and strong feelings." Chelsea said with a smile, as the masked corpse puppet collapsed onto his knees. "Unfortunately...I'm not one of your fallen comrades..." Stepping back, Chelsea turned to Tatsumi. "He's all yours." Tatsumi stared at Chelsea for several moments, before nodding his head. Kneeling in front of the masked corpse puppet, Tatsumi placed both barrels of his **Doragon no kokyū** under the corpse puppet's chin.

"You may have been an annoying bastard to fight...but you didn't deserve this..." Tatsumi said in a solemn tone, pulling the trigger and blowing apart the masked puppet's head.  
The masked corpse puppet fell limp the ground, no longer showing any signs of movement. "I hope you find your friend on the other side."

"Nice one." Chelsea said, as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "It looks like he's down for the count."

"Thanks Chelsea, you really saved my ass back there." Tatsumi said, causing a slight blush to spread across the auburn-haired assassin's face.

"Well see ya! I have somewhere else I need to be, so I'll leave the rest to you!" Chelsea exclaimed, as she tried to run off and hide her embarrassed face. But she was surprised when she felt a strong hand grab her own, stopping her in her tracks.

"Chelsea...before you leave...will you listen to what I have to say?" Tatsumi asked, removing his helmet so that he could look Chelsea in the eyes.

"Tatsumi...I really need to go..." Chelsea said, as she kept her head turned away, not wanting to meet Tatsumi's eyes.

"Please..." Tatsumi pleaded, gently squeezing Chelsea's hand. "Just let me say this one thing."

"*Sigh* God damn it..." Chelsea cursed underneath her breath, before she turned to face Tatsumi. When Chelsea's eyes met Tatsumi's, she was stunned by the burning passion and determination she saw within them. Feeling her face heat up once again, Chelsea yanked her hand free and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine...just make it quick."

"Thank you Chelsea..." Tatsumi said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I know it's our mission to kill Kurome and Bols...and you can handle Kurome however you want...but if you come across Bols...could you please consider sparing his life?"

"But Tastumi...we have orders-"

"Fuck our orders!" Tatsumi exclaimed in frustration, as he tightly balled his fists. Chelsea was completely taken aback by Tatsumi's sudden outburst. "Listen, when I was captured by Esdeath, I got to know some of the Jaegers better...and out of all of them...Bols was one of the nicest people I've ever met. He's only working for the Jaegers because he wants to protect his family. He's just a soldier who was given terrible job and had to follow orders to ensure his family's safety. I know...I know that doesn't excuse the things he's done, but at the very least he doesn't deserve to die serving that bastard Honest."

"Tatsumi...I don't know..." Chelsea said, breaking her eyes away from Tatsumi's, as she stared down at her feet. "We have our mission...and he's killed so many innocent people..."

"I'm just asking that you think about it...think about what might happen to his wife and daughter living in the capital once their protector is gone...please..." Tatsumi said, as he put his helmet back on. Tatsumi turned his back to Chelsea, before he spoke once again. "No matter what choice you make Chelsea...I'll never hate you...just do whatever you think is right and I'll support you." With those final words, Tatsumi grabbed the masked corpse puppet and headed back into the battle.

"God damn it...god damn it..." Chelsea said barely above a whisper, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. The auburn-haired assassin clutched a hand over racing heart, as she watched Tatsumi leave. Once Tastumi was out of sight, Chelsea quickly wiped away her tears and made her away towards her planned ambush spot. "Tatsumi...I swear...once this fight is over...I'll make you take responsibility for these feelings."

* * *

 **And done! Well things are really starting to heat up, aren't they!? Next chapter will finish off this fight between the Jaegers and Night Raid, and we'll finally learn if Bols survives this battle. This will be the final update for a little while, I have to work on my Pokemon fic next, then my Fairy Tail fic after that. But I'll have the next chapter out eventually. Just remember that I'm in college right now, so you'll have to bear with me. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW(I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK), check out my other profile and other fics if you haven't already, and PM me any ideas you might have for any of my fics. So until next time, I'm outta here!**

 **P.S. If you're wondering what I based the design of Tatsumi's new shotgun off of, it's called the DP-12 Double Barrel Pump shotgun. Feel free to do a Google search if you'd like to get a better visual representation of what the weapon looks like. Also, if you don't know what flechette rounds are, they're basically a shotgun shell that releases small darts or nails instead of traditional buckshot. That'd be a another good thing to Google search, because they're seriously pretty nasty looking.**


End file.
